Demon Slayer: Sun Dancer
by FailtasticBelt
Summary: Chasing the most dangerous Player Killer of Aincrad, is a man Shorn of fate. Garr, doomed by Kayaba himself, is given a task, one that only a fool would accept. PoH, harnessing unholy power, readies a reality of his own...one only a fool would dare challenge. Slight AU. (Book One of Demon Slayer)
1. Chapter 1: Luckiest Night

**A/N: Sword Art Online does not belong to me, it belongs to its respective owners (Reki Kawahara) I only own the story and OCs involved. This is my first story, please review as harshly and honestly as you can, I want to improve my craft. Thank you, and welcome to the first book of the Night Corps Series!**

 **Special thanks to ResonantFate for inspiring me AND creating the beautiful cover art, you're the best!**

November 7th, 2024

The day had finally come.

The palace high gates of stone closed in front of me, the light leaving me. No escaping me this time, not again. I smiled behind my helmet, my heart warming. It the end of the line, no way out. My friends made it to the inner sanctum, my dearest dealing with Anthem and his Justicars.

Anthem...back stabbing prick.

The Clearers already mopped up the rest of Laughing Coffin. Every last one was scrapped off the ground...excrement from their boots. No reason to be sad, only joy. I felt absolutely pumped, it was time I returned the favor. Bless you, Asuna. A truly worthy friend.

The things I've seen, all the souls following me. All could rest soon, I could sleep soon.

Rolling my shoulders, I readied myself. Layers of masterfully crafted brass plate armor clacked, my color. The tall gothic walls of this dungeon were brooding, lurching over me like angry giants. Great pillars of rock stood, taller than buildings.

The pavement was a mess of black and grey, cold and unforgiving. As grim as the scene was, only optimism could be felt. A fiery warmth, I was ready to face it. The demons were coming, locusts ready to feed. All would burn, for the good of mankind!

The brand on my hand burned as the laughter drew closer. Turning a bright yellow, my enemy approached, my foe of two years. The flaming light reflected off a lone ring of silver, its sapphire glistening in the embers.

She was with me from the beginning, no matter how bad things got. I loved her, with all of my heart. Everything was going to be okay, none of my fears were real. Was all just me.

Feeling the fire in my gut, I drew the massive [Ultra Greatsword], God-Splitter. A titanic hunk of steel, the weapon extended over six feet. A blade one foot thick, it groaned with every swing.

Summoned with a flick of my wrist, the behemoth of a tool spawned. My own body shook, God-Splitter buckling my legs with its weight. My white cape blew, draped over my brass knight armor. My face concealed by a close helmet.

Two years, two long years. The things I've seen...PoH, the demons, the reapers, Kayaba's promise of doom. It was great, it was finally coming to an end. Midnight's coming, the darkness marched towards me, the devourer of worlds...my bitch! The footsteps greeted me first.

I turned, stepping to face him. My steel boots clacked on the pavement, thick and heavy. The building sized doors before me grinded open, scraping as they were shoved forward. The earth shook with his every step, an encroaching evil.

I smiled, he stood no chance.

A great demon of fire and darkness approached, all that doom and destruction, about friggin time. Standing as tall as the doors, PoH's bat-like wings folded, something for me to tear off with my teeth.

The Malishard, an item never meant to exist, had granted this madman the power to transform into the demi-god he wished he was. The unholy terror he brought upon Aincrad, upon the thousands, it had come to an end.

Standing before me was not a man, but a full sized Floor Boss. Growling, facing such suicidal for most alone. His very presence desecrated the land, the room darkening from his mere presence. His one eye was a smoldering flame, his hands of molten rock splaying open.

PoH chuckled, cracking his molten knuckles with a single squeeze. Looking down at me, his ego hadn't changed.

"This is it, PoH." I grinned, shouldering the tree sized sword. "No way out that doesn't come with a free package of asswhooping. Semper fi."

"Really? All I see is an empty shell." he cackled, "I will say I apologize for the inconvenience, Ithe was out of line."

"What happened?" I laughed, "You give your people too much credit."

"You really have lost it." he suddenly frowned, "Do you even..."

"It didn't happen!" I shrieked, "None of it, you're the monster!"

"You speak as if you're any better," PoH argued, the malice dripping from his voice. "Surely, you know the old saying."

I said nothing, clenching fingers around God-Splitter's grip. Lies, all of it.

"It takes a monster to know one. Two years...all to come down to this."

"And I admit, I really wish it didn't end like this. I mean, look at you." he pointed, "You can't even tell what's real or fake."

"I've...done nothing I can't regret." I growled, "More than you could ever say!"

"What about the thirty Dragon Alliance members?" he presented, "You know, the ones you cut down in the middle of that forest?"

I had to. The screams of the fallen, they followed me. Hungry hands of the formerly present, the ones I owed. I had to, nothing more...nothing less. They threatened the one I cherished most, so they burned. I would do it again if I had to.

"I did my job." I admitted, "I am a knight...it is my duty to protect the weak."

PoH laughed.

"A knight? More like a slave knight for your masters."

"I have to end you." he solemnly stood, "For your own sake."

"Prove it." I grinned, "You couldn't stop me then...you won't now. God or not, you still bleed..."

Raising his monstrous fists, the fingers congealed, turning into swords of stone and magma. The blades glowed orange, each the size of pillars. Pulsing like a heart, they extended from his arms.

"You're done anyway...just man up and fight." I grinned.

"If there's no escape for me," PoH noted, "then what of you?"

"Whatever." I smiled, "judging by what I'm seeing, buying a champagne after this."

"You fool, this is why you should've died!" he growled in a gravelly voice.

PoH charged, every step feeling like a small earthquake as he rattled the ground below us. My breathing quickened, feeling the rush of the moment. This was it, time to make it count! Screaming at the top of my lungs, I lunged in kind!

The crash of our swords rang out, blows exchanged as my very bones shook!

The enormous [Ultra Greatsword] flew, the demigod before me roaring in rage. Our weapons clashed, thoughts passing my mind like speeding cars. I could see the future, she was waiting for me. All I had to do...was hurt.

Flashbacks flooded my mind in the space of seconds, vanishing just as quick as they came. Her smiles, her soft laughter, her teasing. The memories all vanished, with the sound of thunder.

Was gonna love partying after this.

God-Splitter crashed into the demon's arms, sending off great flares of light as the blade dug through stone! The two collide, the room filling with the deafening ring of steel. My sword slammed against his over and over, sounding like a pair of cars crashing.

My strength began to fail. Clawing my arm, [Berserk] overran my thoughts. Embracing that rage, I swung faster, sacrificing my defense for the mere thought of ending PoH. Roaring to life, my newfound energy fueled my will.

The very air cracked, PoH barely matching my speed. The blades shrieked as their masses collide, PoH stumbling back as I overpowered him! Unholy blue sparks flew in all directions, filling the air with a fountain of light. Even with all his power, my strength wouldn't fail.

"This is...a mercy!" PoH yelled.

PoH threw both arms down, vying to crush me with his great mass! I winced, my knees buckling ever so slowly. The beast laughed, his mouth and eyes a gaping void of molten rock. Magma poured from his maw, sizzling as it dripped off the sword. I told him to stop eating so much spicy food!

Its great size shielded me from the viscous Earth, pouring it away. As the weapon heated, my hands began to boil at its touch. With great strength, I lifted the sword, forcing the abyssal titan back! The demon slammed into a pillar, the dungeon rocking with the force of my shove!

I had become so strong...I could throw him. Just the sight of him folding was enough to inspire me! I hollered, charging in a full spirit!

PoH laughed, stomping his foot just as he backed up. The floor itself split, revealing a fissure of darkness! All around me, spectral beasts grew out of the ground, forming humanoid shapes.

Demonic knights took form, their blood red armor shining in the torch light. Raising swords and shields of bone and chitin, they shrieked, delighted for a fight. Immortals, all of them, perfect targets for a mortal! Even numbering in the dozens, they couldn't stand up to God-Splitter.

 _"_ _it's more like a slab of concrete than a sword,"_ she said long ago, " _Garr, using something like this is just foolish! It's too heavy, slow...it even damages you with every swing. Why on Earth would I want that for you?"_

The words repeated in my head as the six foot sword swung! The weapon rung as it flew, almost like a crane as it reached for my unholy foe. I swerved in with the swing, letting my body angle for a sharp [Cleave]!

" _It'll work,"_ I said back then.

Clap, the mighty sword split the hides of half a dozen demon knights, sending their armored remains scattering with a deafening crack! The weapon's great weight tugged, nearly tearing off my arm, only to be pulled back to its socket. [Ares],

Half a dozen more charge, unfazed by the carnal sight. Their eyes glowed blue as they raised swords, hollering as they charged! I winced, feeling every fiber in my body strain with the last swing!

 _"The line between bravery and foolishness, is separated by a hair."_

"Your time has come," a hell knight bellowed, charging me with a spear of flame!

Swiping my left hand down, I drew my sidearm. A flintlock, no a hand cannon. Cocking back the hammer, my arm flew back as the room flashed. A mighty crack filled the air, the gun blowing a hole in the knight the size of a basketball!

"My time is now." I chuckled.

More of them charged, eager to wage war. The cannon fell back to its holster, the cooldown time flashing. Using the recoil of the shot, I pitched back for a harsher swing!

The heavy blade swung anew, screeching as it cleaved through shield and foe! God-Splitter crashed against the ground, sparking as it scraped against stone. The room erupted with its slam, the immortal excuse torn in two.

The howls of the unholy rang in my ears! Charging upon flaming steeds, came the Abyssal Cavalry. Belching great gouts of frost, these speedy steeds charged headlong into the fray!

Pitching the sword, I heaved the great mass! The air shifted, blowing past my face. The bludgeon crashed, sparking as it bit through horse and rider alike! The decapitated fell, burning as they hit the ground.

The dead littered the dungeon floor, their wounds healing me with every strike. The room filled with the cries of both demon and steel, my body in a constant struggle between strain and strength. The mere swing of God-Splitter tore my body, only to be restored by the pains of the dead.

Mangled, little was left as they vanished in a blast of blue shards. The screams of the lives I've slain to get here echoed in my head. What did they know, nothing!

" _An animal like you,"_ Heathcliff once said, " _should be locked in a cage...and buried in the bottom of the world."_

A pack of horned humanoids charged, their claws extended as they leaped like wolves!

I stepped to the side. As the sword swung, the first tore in half! The muscle of my shoulders tore, but swiftly recovered with the brutal death. I weaved with the force, slamming the second with a hard punch!

The hard metal gauntlet punctured the jaw of the astral beast, snapping it as it pushed through! Sending its red mass soaring back. I dove, spinning for the next swing! Reaching out with a twirling [Tectonic], God-Splitter met its next victim. The foot wide blade crashed, sending the torn astral creature scattering.

 _"May you rot in the dark...never to see the light again."_

The beasts howled as I tore through their ranks, their segments scattered along the ground with a deafening roar. Covered in the blue ichor of demons, I grinned with glee, swerving my body as I tugged the gargantuan sword off the ground.

So many dead, all of it their fault! If they weren't so weak, they would've done better...or at least died fighting!

Just as I turned to face him, PoH unleashed a bolt of green lightning! The sparks of brilliant light shot forward, arcing as they reached out to me. Casting down on all that remained, both his minions and I were struck down!

I screamed, feeling my very soul tear from the jolt! Dropping the sword, I stumbled to my knees, shaking madly from the shock. PoH's car sized feet stomped towards me, the fissure sealing beside him.

"You seem...distracted," PoH growled, "you're still thinking about her, aren't you?"

His right arm reassembled to a hand.

"This is exactly why you're unfit to rule," he lectured, "your emotions distract you from what matters!"

The flesh cracked, revealing molten material beneath the darkened stone exterior. Just as he's about to grab, I tossed a gift from one of my friends! Pulling the pins from both, I tossed the small iron spheres at my assailant.

The demonic demi-god yelled, backing away as they flew! I rolled away, dragging my sword back off the floor. Bless you, Haru! The room filled with a bright flash, the air cracking like a gun! The bombs detonated in PoH's face, sending chunks of stone scattering. The horned beast roared, parts of its face torn away.

"You insolent maggot," PoH snarled, "you just won't die, will you?!"

He arched forward, charging again! From his right hand, came a ball of fire. The fireball grew as it flew, rivaling the size of a car as it's hurled my direction! I swung God-Splitter, sending it careening to the incoming flame!

As the blade slammed, the ball exploded! The heat enveloped me, blasting me with the scalding touch of a dragon's breath! Sending burns running down my face and arms, I howled in pain as it immolated my flesh.

Hurling me against a wall, My armor clanked as it crashed against the dungeon walls!

"A _waste of air..."_

" _H_ _e'll find his end somewhere...the guy doesn't know peace."_

Lies, all of it. I had found my peace, it's them who couldn't!

I growled, jumping back to my feet. My white cape swooping over my brass armor. My enclosed helmet barely scratched, I readied as PoH lobbed a second! I jumped to the side, propelling myself away. Dragging my sword behind me, the weapon shrieked as it scraped against the floor.

Closing the distance, I screamed with all my might. I swung, Throwing the over sized sword up to his form's hardened chest! The sword crashed, sending chunks of abyssal stone flying. As fragments bounced off my armor, the demon was launched back! Flying into a nearby pillar, a cloud of dust plumed.

"You're finished, PoH!" I screamed, "my friends will finish you off where you stand!"

I approached, watching as the stone pillar collapsed on my foe. The destruction of this grim place brought great joy, I had earned my victory. The mighty rock architecture around us warped, covered in cracks from our fight.

Just as I yelled, a whip emerged from the dust cloud. Hooking onto my leg, the weapon coiled, wrapping around my legs as it dragged me closer! Holding on tight to my sword, I smiled. PoH was dragging me closer to him, that meant I could get another shot!

Suddenly, the whip cracked! Sending me sailing into the ceiling! I felt the steel of my helmet jam against my head, my vision blurring to almost black in an instant. The whip then slammed me to the floor!

My face crashed against the stone floor. As my face plate rammed against my teeth, I felt them bend! I yelled, pain rushing up my jaw like a tsunami! I'm dragged closer, where I'm dropped in the dissipating dust. Gasping, I struggled to get up, my HP down already to 40%.

Looking up, I caught a glimpse of PoH. looming over me. The horned demon's thirty foot height stood over me like a building, chuckling. Its mouth burned inside of magma, glowing a bright orange.

"They might," PoH noted, "but...it's cool. You won't live to see the end of it."

He raised his foot over me. Its blackened stone mass hovered over me, time slowing as I watched it come crashing down.

 _"You're going to come back, right?"_

I was. I had to.

 **Hey guys! Welcome to Sun Dancer, hope to make this a truly special series for any interested in the struggle for survival, testosterone, and a life changing journey. Lend me your opinions, follow, favorite, reviews, questions, blackmail, or criticisms! All are welcome here. Thanks again and enjoy the story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Of Swords and Buckets

**A/N: Thanks again to Gashadokuro Amanojaku for reviewing and correcting flaws in the previous version! Hopefully the holes have been patched, hope you all enjoy the story, thanks again!**

November 6th 2022

It's hard to believe how it all started, I was a joke. The white backdrop cleared, my avatar materializing in the new world. Man, that sun was just as blinding here as real life! My eyes were flooded with the sight of a bright, partly clouded sky. I rubbed them, unsettled by the sudden change in time.

Ugh, it was eight at night back home, nothing like the mid day sun here. Looking at the clock, it read 1:03 PM. Must run off Japanese Standard Time. I yawned, feeling jet lag set in. Logging in from the western United States, I was surprised. Not a single issue with lag, how though?

Must've been some pretty beefy hardware or something. Dad ranted a few years ago how new satellite technology had allowed for connections beyond shorelines. Was said to be an advancement past Nichola Tesla's 'free electricity' concept. If my father thought something was that amazing, then it probably was!

Looking down, marble pillars lined the perimeter around me. Small trees, held in ornate stone pots rested in the space between pillars. The green of their leaves almost glowed against the sun lit background. The freaking pots alone looked handmade!

The floor was covered with stone tiles, each of various sizes compiled together to form the pavement of a plaza. Reaching down, I touched. Wow, the stone here emulated its unforgiving nature, better put my face against it!

I took a moment, eyes wide with awe as I inspected the scenery. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I waved my hand, feeling the warm air rush past my fingers. It's like I was truly living in the environment. Engrossed by the sights, I gazed around further.

It was everything I could dream of, my imagination as vast as a cardboard box. Following this game called Sword Art Online for two months, I never felt so eager to try new things. Really, unless it was food, I rarely tried new things...whoop dee do.

My HP meter floated to the top left of my vision, indicating my current level as well as status. Level one, clearly the toughest thing in all the land! A lone tower stood in the center, its brass bell shining in the sun.

Several other players gathered, a majority of them eager to socialize. Feeling the temptation to try, I couldn't blame them. The feelings of wonder flooded my mind, urging me to speak with other like-minded people.

I glanced down at myself for a moment, seeing how I appeared. I started laughing, for upon a single glance I realized just how bony I looked.

My avatar had pale skin, as well as an extremely thin frame. Due to mashing the randomizer option in avatar creation, it led to these...interesting results. Long, flowing blonde hair went past my nose. While some of it covered my eyes, my vision was left crystal clear, as if the follicles weren't present.

Having spent a few years 'pumping iron' as a hobby, I was obsessed with my physique. It was a goal, years ago to try and replicate the body of Greek gods. Being the meager height of five foot five, many dwarfed me in stature. Seeing myself in a frail form proved both hilarious and terrifying. I had to have lost at least...what, six years of lifting?

I smiled, brushing some of my hair back. As soft as a pillow, the golden strands felt just like real hair! From the sense of sound and sight to even touch and taste, this system claimed to replicate all senses. With such precision, it only heightened my excitement.

As I took my first steps, happy to notice one thing. My legs weren't sore, thank God, yesterday's exercises were brutal!

My first thought was to venture out, to see the rest of town. I visited as many locations as I could, starting with one of the roadside merchants. I was so jovial, I tried messing with it.

Curious, I grabbed a wooden bucket laying nearby and placed it near the merchant. Clearly an NPC, it gazed at me with a blank smile, looking at me like I had just given it a riddle to solve. Yea, keep smiling at me.

I tried further taunting the merchant. Picking up the bucket, I placed it over its face to see its reaction. To my surprise, the bucket didn't just land on its head. The second it touched the NPC's dome, it launched like a rocket! The bucket flew, soaring for a few seconds before returning to Earth.

The mere sight of these physics was enough to send me shrieking with laughter. _That just made my day,_ I laughed, _can't wait to tell my friends about this!_ This notion served a reminder. Two days ago, I turned a year older. Slightly past my teens, I still felt nineteen going on twelve.

Opening the menu felt like a birthday present on its own. Little white circular icons laid out vertically in front of me on command. Though I had to remind myself of my plans today, I couldn't help but sift through the options. Armor, weapons, potions, skills, I could barely contain my excitement!

I had my parents to thank for all this. They got me everything I needed, claiming it was a reward for my hard work in college. From the NerveGear helmet, to the game, I was the luckiest. If there was one thing I'd never give up, it's them.

The wooden bucket landed nearby, bouncing down a nearby alley with a dull thud. Amused by the glitch, I moved on. The next stop was a local bakery, with the fine aroma of sugar laden treats to greet all who passed. Curious, I entered without question.

I was unable to play the beta, due to limited space, as well as regional restrictions. Gazing upon the delicacies presented, I felt tempted to try one. The spirals of sugar packed churros, cinnamon rolls, even various cakes lined the back of the counter. The sun beamed from the nearby window, lighting up the cream colored walls.

A few other players gazed upon the pastries, their eyes glued to the products. With the priciest object being worth ten Cor, I abstained from consuming anything. _Wanna explore the rest of town first,_ I concluded, _I might come back to try!_ I wandered out of the store, watching as players of all shapes and sizes wander the market.

Stepping back on to the pale tile pavement, I planned my build. I imagined myself in elaborate steel plated armor, the same worn by knights hundreds of years ago. Made me wonder, _is weight a measured calculation in this system_? I shrugged, figuring I'd learn as I go. _Either way, I know I'm definitely going tank with this._

The only equipment I had, was a yellow shirt and pair of brown pants. Without a weapon, however, I felt immediately impotent. _With my experience in MMOs? I'll be lucky if I get a rolling pin._

Completely engrossed in my imagination, I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder. I turned around swiftly, mostly out of shock that I actually felt touch! Turning back I saw a brown eyed woman looking at me quizzically. Her short blonde hair sparkled brightly in the sunlight.

"Excuse me," she asked, "do you know where a weapon seller is?"

I stood quietly for a moment, trying to think where one could be. Sadly since I just arrived, I couldn't know. "No," I answered, "but hey, I'll help you find one if you'd like." Figuring it would only take a minute, it felt like the right decision.

"Thank you," she said, bowing her head, "let's hope one's close, I've got friends to find."

Smiling softly, she urged me to set a direction. I glanced around quickly, hating the idea of wasting other people's time. Going off a hunch, I chose the road to my right and walked at a brisk pace.

A gentle breeze brushed my face, bewildering me as we continued our search. The amount of work put into this system must've taken years to develop. The fact I can even feel it continued to captivate me. The amount of data for the sensors alone must've costed an arm and a leg, after a small loan of a thousand souls.

My eyes darted from building to building, each of which was styled after a stone castle village. Passing under great archways, the shadows projected were sharp. We made our way to another nearby market. Hoping for any sign of a blacksmith, or salesman my eyes scanned for any. Moments passed with no such luck. Feeling disappointed with current results, I turned around and said, "Hey, sorry! I'm gonna be-"

Upon turning, however, I realized she already moved on. Speaking to another player, she gave her focus to her new guide. He soon walked with her in a different direction, clearly to where an actual shop would be present. I felt minor disappointment, realizing I wasn't very helpful. That in mind, it was time to log out, I had to study for my history test this Monday.

As I opened the menu, I looked for any section involving the system. Soon finding it on the second to bottom icon, I selected it. Looking through the three options displayed, I noticed one icon was completely blank. I paid no heed to this, reading the other two icons.

These icons, however, involved only system diagnostics. _Well damn,_ I thought, realizing I had no idea how to log off, _where's the log out button? Plan B, play the amiable noob._ Wandering around the town I started seeking help, looking frantically for any player open to converse with.

I came into this world, along with the others, through a proprietary system. As I searched for help, my body in the real world's being fed data from a rather expensive helmet. Called NerveGear, the head chassis served as the link between the real and virtual world. This aluminum bucket was the next best thing since the cardboard box.

Moments later, I spotted a fairly tall man. Jet black hair, soft brown eyes and slightly tanned skin, I approached him, waving to him as I asked "Hey," I greeted, "you wouldn't happen to know where the log out button is, do you?"

The man smiled, looking eager to help.

"Sure!" he exclaimed, opening his menu to show me.

Seconds later, his smile faded, turning to a look of confusion.

"I can't seem to find it," he looked, "odd. Perhaps it's a launch issue?"

I couldn't contain myself on this question. Reminded of how buggy and unpolished a rushed game title could be. With a Full Dive set up too, nobody bothered to check that?

"Gee," I groaned, "sounds familiar doesn't it? Could've sworn I bought a product made by professionals."

The man didn't get my joke.

"No you fool," he shouted, "without this, we can't leave! We should find out if there's another way."

Just how serious was this issue? I asked him where we should go, it's probably exaggerated. Before I could, however, he already ran off. Assuming he was heading back to the main plaza, I raced after him. Running as fast as I could, I brushed past passing groups of players.

Reaching the main plaza, I could no longer hear the voices of excitement, they were replaced with cries of concern. People all around looked unsure, but otherwise patient. As the crowds grew in number, I checked the menu's built-in clock. 2:35 PM JST. Judging by the time difference, that'd mean its 9:35 for my region.

Thankfully, since it's a Saturday, time wasn't of immediate concern. If anything, that meant more time to enjoy Aincrad! I left the plaza, seeing if I could find a weapon shop nearby. If I couldn't log out then, I might as well enjoy myself _._ Remembering the path that woman was escorted, I managed to find a small shop.

Unassuming, the building was made of the same simple sand colored stone, and only a basic sign hanging off the wall. Stepping closer, I found an anvil painted on the sign, indicating a blacksmith shop.

The wooden door creaked as I entered, revealing walls covered with various weaponry. Everything a potential adventurer could imagine starting with was there, from knives and shuriken, to battleaxes and spears.

I opened my menu, looking for how much money I had. With Cor serving as the currency, I noted my meager amount of 150. Not surprised by the lack of funds, I turned my gaze back to the weapons on display. For me, it felt like a trip to the candy store.

Ever since I was fourteen, I wanted to be a warrior. Every aspect of the warrior life fascinated me, it taught me the meaning of honor and honesty. While I was of age to join the military, my sub-standard vision led to my permanent disqualification. I still wish I could join...

Looking at these weapons, the only thing keeping me from exploding in glee, was the fact other players were present. I gazed first at the shuriken, several designs laid out under the glass counter, from 4 pointed stars to saw patterned disks. The next category displayed were throwing knives, basic in construction, but light and intimidating.

"Sir," I heard behind me. I glanced back, seeing who I could only assume was the clerk. "perhaps I can interest you in some weapons?"

The clerk appeared to be an NPC, his expression as glazed and slap-happy as the other. Should find a bucket for this guy too, would've loved to see it spazz out in the building! Spotting none nearby, I was tempted to look for the one I sent into space.

I lit up at the question, replying almost instantly.

"Yes! Such fine tools as these should be respected!"

I heard snickering behind me, but I didn't care, this was my passion. He showcased what appeared to be a shortsword.

The game named it a shortsword, but its appearance mimicked that of a Gladius. The weapon had no curvature beyond the spear-like tip on the end. The clerk offered it to me for inspection. Grasping the weapon, the wooden handle felt exquisite, smooth from polishing. Priced at 100 Cor, the sword was fairly affordable.

Making quick, short swings, I tested it. The weight of the blade felt light, too light. Back in the real world, I was most comfortable using tools requiring two hands. From breaking concrete chunks with a sledgehammer, to using an axe to break trees. Being once a laborer in construction, such tools were familiar to me.

"Sword's got a great handle," I remarked, "but it's too light for me. Got anything capable of tearing through stuff?"

He nodded, taking the Gladius back.

"Think I know exactly what you mean," he assured, checking the blade before remounting. "Don't worry bro, I've gotchu covered!"

He smiled widely, reaching immediately for one of the greatswords on display behind the counter to his left. For an NPC its speech was just about perfect...perfectly scripted. It was then I met the weapon category of my life, the [Ultra Greatsword] class.

The sword itself was nearly as tall as me. The body itself was composed of two grips, one at the standard hilt for a sword, the second right above the cross guard, I assumed for allowing spear-like maneuvers. Pulling it from its mount, he presented it to me with both hands.

Looking upon the weapon made me blush. Just a glance gave me two words, strong and sturdy. Placing my right hand on the hilt and my left below it, I carefully lifted it. Lifting the greatsword from the counter alone felt powerful, the blade shining a brilliant silver in the sunlight.

"May I try a swing, sir?" I asked.

My eyes widened with childish glee as I gazed upon the weapon. Felt like I could damage the store with the damn thing.

"Only if you promise to pay for any damage caused," he stated, looking a bit unsure.

With his or should I say 'its' approval, I made a quick, vertical swing in the open. As the weapon flew through the air, I felt my whole body turn with it! Even swinging it once made me feel like the strongest man in the room. I did note, however, that I nearly hit the wooden floorboards!

"That sword costs 1,500 Cor by the way!"

I stopped when I heard this, quickly lifting the sword back to a safer position. I sighed, returning the blade to its owner. Wondered if he'd be up for a bargain, I thought not since it's an NPC, these don't work like that. I handed the shopkeeper his sword back.

"I'm really sorry," I apologized, "got a bit excited there."

I turned away, leaving the shop. 1,500 Cor? Way too expensive...maybe I could find a player with one. I returned to the sun drenched vista, looking around for any player vendors present. Walking past the several stalls of blank faced bots, I came across a pair of players. In the middle of an argument, I listened in.

"Man, why can't you just cut me a discount?" the taller figure asked, hands on his hips.

"Sorry Kibaou," the man sneered brushing back his shaggy brown hair, "but as long as I've got the goods, you answer to yours truly."

His wolfish light blue eyes stared sharply at Kibaou.

"But you promised me a deal!" shouted Kibaou, "just because you were in the Beta doesn't give you the right to lord over me."

"Nuh-uh-uh," rebuked the merchant, "it just means I know what's going on here. Much more than you do. Get lost, I've got customers waiting!"

Kibaou groaned, turning to walk past me.

"Beta Testers," he grumbled, "acting like they're the best damn thing." As he wandered off into the crowd, the merchant waved me over.

"Come, come," the merchant greeted, "got something you're interested for? Don't mind him, he's just sour that he couldn't buy my best weapon!"

His avatar was of a slim build, shaggy brown hair swept back. The smile of a salesman was evident for all to see. Hm, guy selling stuff around the corner, angry customers, must've been a great choice!

I glanced back, making sure Kibaou wasn't in ear-shot. Somehow, I thought, I find myself doubting this salesman's credibility.

"Yea," I exclaimed, "got a greatsword by any chance?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Good sir," he answered, "you've come to the right place."

He opened his menu, revealing another greatsword. Exactly like the one from the shop, he held it up for me to see.

"Its stats are a bit lower than the store's, but for what a two-handed sword provides? It'll still stop just about any monster dead in its tracks!"

I smiled widely. A discount, wonder how much it's for.

"How much though?" I asked, "budget's a little tight right now. Just started playing."

He stroked his chin. Better use my incredible bartering skill...staring like a puppy and hope it works.

"Eh," he replied, "I'd say about 1,250 Cor will do."

 _"_ That's a bit much for me," I answered shyly.

"Bummer," the merchant groaned, "well then get lost. I've already had one crybaby to deal with."

Dammit, puppy face didn't work. Well since this is another person...

"Hey um," I asked awkwardly, "would you be up for a deal perhaps?" I glanced around before confessing, "I'm sorry, I really like that sword. I just can't afford it right now."

While awaiting his answer, I opened my menu again. 4:30 AST, _It's already been two hours? How long did I stay in that store?_ I thought, smirking to myself.

"Hmm," the clerk thought as he stroked his chin, "well now that you mention it, I may have some use for you."

He placed the greatsword back in his item storage, clearly only possible in an RPG. Seriously, I've seen cars that couldn't hold it!

"what I really need is publicity," he leaned, "something to attract more customers to my business. Would you be up for it?"

"What would you have me do?"

He smiled, completely trustworthy too.

"Well, if I could have you advertise my weaponry in the field, then maybe I can settle for a rental."

My face lit up, hoping I wasn't dreaming.

"You mean, I can take this sword to use?" I asked, my voice loud with excitement.

"Sort of," he answered, "it's a 'rental'. What's your name by the way? I'm Yuri." He extended his hand to me, awaiting my answer.

"Garr," I answered, "good to meet ya, Yuri!" I shook his hand firmly.

"Pleasure's all mine." He said with a smile, "I want you, to slay both man and beast with that greatsword. Advertise to as many people as possible while you use this blade. When you succeed, be sure to tell all of them where you received the weapon. We clear?"

An offer like this was too tempting. Just a little PvP and PvE for a greatsword? This'll be a piece of pie...pumpkin pie with whipped cream.

"You got it!" I cheered, offering a handshake to seal the deal.

"Great!" He replied, gripping my hand firmly. "I wish you luck, Garr."

He opened his inventory, pulling out the Zweihander and dropping it in my hands.

"I want to see customers here as soon as possible. Don't even think about walking off with that sword. I've got quite a few friends from the Beta. They'll make life hell for you."

I smiled brightly, lifting the weapon over my shoulder. I let the leather of the secondary handle rest, the weapon surprisingly light.

"Can do," I exclaimed merrily, "thanks again, Yuri. I'll see you again soon enough."

Having no reason to steal such a magnificent tool, his warning meant next to nothing for me. With my new toy equipped, I stepped back out to the street. Feeling the weight of the huge sword strapped to my back, I felt ready to take on the world.

Seeing the sun setting over the horizon, I felt a cold chill again. I quickly checked the time, 5:25 PM. Calculating the time difference, that meant it's Sunday. Wondering when they're gonna fix this issue, could imagine it's quite disruptive.

Thoughts of my coming exams set me back. I still had Sunday...but I only had enough time to study yesterday!

What was I going to do?! If I didn't study, my professional reputation in college would surely be ruined! Wouldn't even begin to think what using this game as an excuse would say.

I felt a cold sweat run down my back, imagining the kind of image I'm setting of myself. I could almost hear the claims, lazy, careless, I couldn't afford such labels. I looked up to the sunset, consumed by a feeling of helplessness.

The sunset, despite all of these thoughts, brought some comfort to me. Vivid shades of orange, yellow, and red lit the sky, all meshing together. Forming a tapestry of lights on their own.

The yellow stained clouds brought shades of blue in their shadows. From what information I did gather on this game, this was only the first town of the game...yet was the size of a modern city. I believe it's called Starting Town, how appropriate.

Gazing up at the sky, the whole world around me suddenly changed, a blue aura appeared around me without warning, as the world around me vanished, my eyes widened with confusion and panic. I flailed my arms, unknowing of the events ahead. My vision went dark moments later.

 **Hey guys, thanks again for taking time to read this humble story! Please, let me know what you think with reviews, follows, death threats, kidnappings, black mailing, or favoriting!**


	3. Chapter 3: Disconnected

**A/N: hey guys! :D No need to hear the annoying rambles of a well known prick in red, so I'll cut right to the good stuff, enjoy! Thanks to RiptideZ, theawesomess1, Agent 94, and so many others for their support in making each chapter better!**

The speech was long and grueling...and boy was I pissed off.

"Players," Kayaba announced, "I wish you the best of luck."

The words echoed in the back of my head. More like prepare to die, I groaned, if so...he'll only find disappointment. The reddened sky of the plaza darkened the mood, only emphasizing the shock.

"Screw you," I growled loudly, pointing a finger at the figure, "if you think you can be a god, I happily object!"

The cloaked figure stopped. Turning to me, he too pointed a massive hand.

"Really, you dare talk down to your master? Step forward, worm."

The crowd looked back, expressing shock as they eased aside.I glared, stepping forward. The red cloaked specter looked down, as a man would gaze upon a roach.

My muscles bulged with the tension. Kayaba's body emulation had brought the true selves of many. Passing through, my shoulders alone were the size of their heads. My clothes had torn, designed for a much smaller frame. Stepping before our new "god", I spat on him.

"Did you not hear me," Kayaba growled, "I am the creator of this world!"

"You still bleed," I snarled, "any god who can bleed...is unfit to rule me!"

The figure opened a menu. He paused for a moment, looking surprised about something.

"I have control over everything. I own your body, I own your life. I'll give you one last chance to take that back."

"The only thing you have is my contempt," I snapped, "sadly, I've got a nasty cramp in my leg, so bowing for me...will be difficult."

"So be it," he started fiddling with switches, "As a man of science, I would normally object to singling out individuals. Such goes against the scientific method...but you leave me no choice. This is my world, my rules."

He showed a bright green meter to me, a bright warning sign just above it. Sadly, it was too small for me to read.

"You see this? This is the system's Pain Absorber. It's what prevents most from experiencing the effects of battle. Just for your insolence, I will make an exception."

Kayaba lowered the green meter to zero percent. As the option drained, it flashed a bright orange.

[Warning: Pain Absorption disabled]

[Real World damage may occur to host]

Selecting confirm, my body flashed a bright green.

"With that," Kayaba growled, "The pain of combat will not be softened for you. If you die, you will die in agony...an appropriate price for your insolence. You will die a waste of air, troglodyte."

I fell silent, trying to stop myself. What did I just do? How could I be so stupid?! Kayaba turned away, gazing upon the rest.

"Anyone else wish to defy me? I'll give the same to anyone else willing to try! Nothing special."

The crowd remained silent, eyes wide as they obeyed his whim. I stepped back into the crowd, my glare turning to insecurity. _What the hell did I just do._ Seconds later, Kayaba bid farewell to us. Disintegrating, Kayaba's frame eroded before our very eyes and with it, the hope of escape.

Just as he vanished, the sky returned to its evening amber color, the sun setting in the distance. We stood silently, trying to comprehend what just occurred. Some looked to me with disbelief, others fell on their knees. Silence filled the marble plaza, not a word to be spoken.

Suddenly, someone started screaming. The panic started spreading shortly after. Like a plague, the rush of emotions swept through the crowd, infecting all nearby with the loss of freedom. People began rushing out of the plaza, tears pouring from their eyes. Without further wait, I raced for the one place I felt concern, the edge of Floor One.

The cries of panicked players echoed throughout the town, filling the air with dread as I hurried for the furthest point south I could reach. The golden colored sky shined on my face, Kayaba's words repeating in my head, cursing me.

To my shock, I found players already present. Images flashed in my mind, reminding me. A man once jumped off a building to end the pain in his life, he fell right into the lunch area during school. I couldn't let another do that _._ Just over the edge, rested a sea of golden shaded clouds, not a spot of land in sight.

Walking along the roof, I kept close eye on the others. Way off in the corner, sat a fairly petite woman. With straight black hair running down to her shoulders, her frail form shook with fear. I glanced back, immediately spotting a man putting his leg over the railing.

I rushed forward! Grabbing and slamming him to the ground, I gave him absolutely no room to respond, lifting the small figure and tossing them to a wall!

"Don't you dare!" I shouted, "don't even think about jumping! You hear me?!"

The brown haired guy I grabbed looked much younger than me. His green eyes wavered, frightened. His hair was messy, curly around the ends.

"B-But," he stammered, "there's no escaping this place."

"Well news flash," I argued softly, lightening my grip, "there's never been an escape from death. For you to give up now? That's cowardly."

"How would you know?" He whined, "you act like you have the right to call me a coward!?"

I stopped, keeping a hard grip on the boy.

"Just who the hell do you think you are? You know nothing about me. You are a clueless thug. Don't come to me...and tell me that I'm a coward!"

"You're right," I answered, "but you can't quit. You understand? We've all got something to contribute. I want you to leave this place, and just...just look at it this way."

He stopped struggling, looking up at me.

"Someone is waiting for you on the other side. For God's sake, if anything else, stay alive for their sake, you hear me?"

"I-I...guess so," he mumbled.

I raised myself off him, pointing north. "Go back to town, buy yourself something nice. Just think about that."

"Yea, I'll remember that...jerk."

Rising back to his feet, he slowly walked away. I followed him closely, watching him walk down the streets. I waited, making sure he didn't swerve. As he left, I felt a sudden wave of relief. Oh God, I moaned, hoping he listened _._ I turned back to the rest, praying no one took that torch.

I stepped back, my massive physique casting a shadow over the balcony. The thought of him giving up sickened me. How could a guy be given a challenge and just puss out, especially when death's on the line!I wondered, turning back to the rest standing nearby. I found a few pairs of eyes on me, drilling holes into me.

The girl in the corner was watching me, her expression shy and unsure.

I moved to her, taking a knee.

"You alright?" I asked sternly, "wouldn't wanna have to throw you too."

"I'm...fine," she stated, "I just...don't know where my friends are. We got separated in the chaos of...you know."

"So why sit here?" I questioned, "did you tell them you were going to be up here?"

She shook her head, looking just as detached as the rest.

"I'm Garr by the way," I greeted, "you?"

"Sachi," she sighed, "not to be rude, but...do you take steroids?"

Of all the questions a person could ask me in a time like this...that was the one? Ugh, I've been called a junkie for years, even came to the point of seeing it as a compliment. To hear that here though, that was just out of place.

"No? Why?"

She shrugged, pulling her knees in. "It's just...you look...yea never mind."

Like a baboon? Ugh, the number of times I've heard that...and loved it! I mean really, apes are buff as hell! Course earlier today would've been a better time for that.

"Tell you what," I smiled, "let's go. I'll help you find your friends."

"You will?" she stared up, surprised.

"Hell yea," I nodded, "the only thing I really need are names and what they look like."

Sachi rose to her feet. "I guess I could. My friends and I are members of my school's computer club. Think the easiest guy for you to find will be Ducker, he's got dirty blonde hair, and always wears a gray beanie."

"Sounds good," I smiled, heading out the tower with her. Wandering the streets of Starting Town, the entire place felt different. The cheer of a new world was replaced with the cries of the trapped. Sachi kept some distance from me, our eyes scanning for any sign of her friends.

Hours passed, the sun beginning to set.

"I can't believe someone would dare talk back to him," Sachi whimpered, "whoever he is, he's an idiot, isn't he?"

The hell woman? Unlike there guys, I wasn't ready to drink the damn coolaid. The guy wanted us to all blow him, screw that!

"That's one way of seeing it," I dismissed, trying to hold back my irritation.

"Sorry," she moped, "I just...don't see why he wouldn't just keep his mouth shut. Making a guy who has control of our whole world angry, it doesn't sound smart."

He could put his face to a blender for all I cared, smart my ass.

"So you said you were in the computer club?" I asked with a smile, derailing the conversation.

"Yea," Sachi answered, "have been for I'd say...two years? Yea, two years. What about you?"

"Besides gym? I admit, I never did much during high school. Sure there was the military class, but even there I wasn't well accepted."

Sachi raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Why's that?"

"Most were there because their parents forced them to," I explained, "my instructors found great favor. Told me I was the one guy they could see joining full service."

Just as I mentioned this, I spotted a gray beanie in the crowd. Oh thank God, I was already done with the twig.

"Quick, Sachi. What was the guy with the beanie's name again?"

"Ducker," she reminded.

"Hey Ducker!" I shouted, waving my arms up. "Looking for someone?"

A blonde emerged from the crowd, looking at me quizzically. The second he saw Sachi, his expression changed for the better. He smiled, hugging her.

"Sachi!" he exclaimed, "there you are! I messaged you earlier, why didn't you come?"

Sachi blushed, patting her energetic friend on the back. Looking at her, the reminder alone spoke volumes. She was going to give up too, wasn't she? Friggin quitter. Others joined in, soon surrounding Sachi with smiling faces.

Feeling a surge of emotion myself, I came forward to Sachi...though not for the same reasons.

"Hey," I called, "I'm glad I could help. Stay safe, alright?"

"Wait," Sachi asked, "why not join us? We could use your help."

Her friends looked back at me. With friendly expressions, they welcomed me to come with them.

"I'll think about it," I lied, "I'll let you know."

I turned away, leaving the group to enjoy their reunion. Wasn't exactly keen on joining cowards.

* * *

 ** _Sun Dancer_**

* * *

Nightfall reached the town, the cries of despair dying down as the stars took the sky. A pale full moon rose above, lighting the horizon with its light. All around us, the orange glow of lanterns lit the roads, crickets playing songs, easing discomfort.

Resting under the glow of a lantern, news of suicide reached my ears. _Quitting so damn soon? Disgusting._ I've spent the last few hours sitting in town, contemplating what to do from this point on.

I reflected, _was supposed to be studying today_. _I'd much rather be at home now, even if it meant listening to my professor butcher history like an edgy teen attempting Shakespeare_.

The curse placed upon me seemed like a sick joke, a horrible dream to wake from. _I admit, maybe I was a bit stupid. Challenging the creator so openly. Oh well._ As the cold breeze of night brushed my neck, I shivered slightly. _But to just give up? To drop dead at the start? What's the point of that?_

 _What am I going to do now,_ I worried, _the only way out is up, but I don't even have a weapon. I mean, I've got this greatsword with me, but it's a rental._ Remembering the terms of the contract, I felt chills. I must slay both man and beast with this weapon. _Does this mean I have to kill another human being for this weapon?_

This was a predicament. Kayaba announced that killing anyone here would result in the death of the real person. I considered returning the weapon, to call off the contract for the safety of others. In doing so, however, it'd leave me without a way to defend myself, and I had no idea if the system had a reputation tracker of some sort.

Looking up to the night sky, I stared with wonder. For up there were hundreds, perhaps thousands of stars lighting up the night sky. Back home, the lights of the city would drown out their faint glow, leaving only planets such as Jupiter to be seen. I prayed quietly to myself.

After a moment of pious meditation, I rose back to my feet. The cool, moist night air brushing past my face as I turned to the street heading north. _Perhaps a simple walk will help clear my mind_ , I thought. _I still need to find replacement clothing from the body conversion earlier this evening_.

Looking for a clothing shop, I came across a group of 5-6 players. Huddled together under a street lantern, they stuck close, comforting one another. Two of them glanced at me as I passed, worried expressions on their faces. While we all came from different places, different lives, we all felt a similar concern. I nodded to them as I passed, feeling uncomfortable with seeing such widespread distress.

Finally locating such a store, I eagerly approached. Off the corner of my eye, however, I spotted a young girl standing out in the cold. She looked no younger than ten years old, her hair long and black. Her eyes were full of tears, alone in the night. She looked up to me as I approached, an expression of fear all over her face as I drew near.

"G-Go away!" she stammered, "d-don't hurt m-me, please!"

Her voice bleated in fear, looking utterly helpless in this cold night. I stopped my approach, looking at her with deep concern. I couldn't just leave her out there to fend for herself. That being said, what's a ten year old doing in here?

"Why are you out here? Did somebody try to hurt you?"

She looked at me, her body language full of caution. She sniffled as her tears kept flowed down her red cheeks, landing on the cold stone pavement under her.

I went to a crouched position, lowering myself to her height.

"Is there something I can do to help? I'm not here to hurt you."

"I-I want to go home!" she cried, "this place's scary. This man tried to grab me! Mommy always told me to watch out for strangers."

She took a momentary pause, crying more before calming down.

"H-He took my money."

Focused on the statement of a man taking hold of her, I grew impatient. My immediate instincts kicked in, to find this man. If I do seek him, however, it would not change this girl's current condition. Even if I do find him, there's no guarantee that he would still have the money on him.

"How'd he take your money?" I asked her softly, "I'll see what I can do about it."

She wasted no time answering this question, taking momentary gasps in between statements. I could hardly bear to see it...just six hours and we were already stealing from the young.

"Well he," she stuttered, "he was offering a sword to people. I asked him for it," she shook her head, "told me it costed 50 coins."

"What happened then," I asked promptly, keeping my voice as gentle as possible.

"He took the money...and ran off," she sobbed, "promised to come back, but I knew he lied." Her tears came back, "I just wanted a cool sword to play with!"

"Listen," I addressed her softly, "I'll get you a weapon, there's someone I know to the East of where we are."

Her immediate reaction was of mistrust, "B-But you- you're a stranger." Her hazel eyes grew big with worry.

"I'll give you my name," I smiled lightly, "I'm Garr. What's your game name?"

She blinked, the child looking hesitant. I didn't care if she told me her name or not, I needed her to feel secure...even if only slightly.

She opened her menu, looking through her settings.

"Jenkins," she glanced at me, "I...I borrowed my brother's NerveGear. Figured I could play it while he's away. He kept the password on a sticky note."

Despite the circumstances, I had to hold back a chuckle. Dear God, this girl's name was Jenkins of all things! Had this been a normal RPG, I would've thought this whole thing was a troll.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

I stopped, horrified by the reality. Realizing her predicament, I nodded in understanding. Ugh, I definitely could've behaved better. I shook my head, hating the choices I made. For future references, I will avoid...that name.

"It's okay," I assured her, "look, just head inside that clothing store behind you, okay?" Pointing it to her, "I'll retrieve a weapon for you."

The girl eased her crying.

"T-Thank you, Garr...will you come back soon?"

She looked up at me, her sad eyes tugging at my heart strings. This was the easiest answer in the world, I had to come back.

"I will," I affirmed, "just stay around here, okay Jen? I'll be back."

I turned around, ready to find Yuri. What was the brother going to think when he found out about his little sister?

I stopped, realizing I forgot to ask her something.

"Last thing," I asked, "do you recall what the guy looked like?"

She told me, "Um…he's tall...wears black too."

Unfortunately, the info was vague at best. With a bit less than 10,000 players here, I imagined there being quite a few tall, dark clothed males living in this town. I doubt he'd even be in town still. The only real option left to me, was getting her a weapon. Without another word, I left for the weapon store, hoping the man's still awake.

Arriving at the street corner, I found Yuri catering to a few customers. Awaiting my turn, I considered what could help her. Standing around, I first thought of buying her a shortsword. _Such weaponry would be a good balance between power and weight,_ I thought, _but could she carry such a thing?_ Minutes passed, the customers soon making their purchases. Finishing up business, they strolled off. Now with just us on the dimly lit street corner, his light blue eyes turned to me.

"Hello Garr," greeted Yuri, "back so soon?"

He leaned on the wall of a nearby building, arms rested behind his head as he looked at me.

"Jeez, you look like friggin Hercules."

While I could afford to bring her a shortsword, I doubt it'd be practical. She'd barely have the strength to wield such a thing. Thinking next of daggers, I figured their sizes would be much more manageable, at least for her standards.

Daggers. Perhaps not the best blade available in a fight, but to me, it would serve as something to scare would be meddlers. I looked back to the street side merchant and tried to strike a deal with him.

"Yuri," I responded, "something came up. A fool proof offering for you, if you wish to hear me out."

His eyes lit up at the words, like the chance of money compelled him.

"And what might that be?" he asked, "hope you're not trying to weasel out of our deal."

"I was wondering if you have a dagger available?" I asked, "it's part of the plan."

He opened his storage, cycling through items. Drawing a vicious looking dagger from his inventory. Jeez, the thing looked straight out of a dark fantasy setting! Curved, serrated, sharp as shark teeth.

"How about this," he asked, "pretty nice find if I do say so myself. Looks as mean as a wasp. Why?"

"I've found a young girl," I explained, "all alone in the streets of town. She was scammed out of getting a weapon, leaving her bankrupt. She's helpless out there."

"So what," Yuri asked, "you expect me to just give an item like this away without reward? These things don't grow out of trees you know. Had my friends kill some mean beasts for this."

I stepped closer, hoping to garner his full attention.

"Yes," I answered, "but with reward of course."

He tilted his head. Looking back at me with a devilish grin.

"What's in it for me then?" he inquired, "that dagger isn't exactly cheap, who's to say you aren't just trying to snag all of my good loot, using a sob story to rob me blind?"

"Because if you do," I answered, "I'll make sure everyone knows how you saved this little girl from a desperate situation."

"I can see it now," I waved, "your selflessness brought a safer future for this helpless soul, even when it costed him. Could you imagine the publicity? Good deeds like that tend to be smiled upon."

His eyes wandered, smiling at the proposal. At that moment, I knew I had him. All of a sudden, he returned to a straight, neutral expression. He looked me right back in the eyes, menacingly.

"I like the sound of that," he replied, "very much...understand though," leaning over me, dwarfing me with his height. "I want to see my profits double from this, got that? If I don't, you will pay dearly. Have I made myself clear?"

His blue eyes looked at me like a wolf's, focused and unyielding.

My expression softened. The last thing expected was a confrontation for doing what I felt was an act of charity. I mean seriously, wasn't he there during the tutorial? We're all stuck in this crapshoot!

"Y-Yes, sir," I replied.

Hearing this, He smiled again. Taking the serrated dagger, he placed it in a fine leather sheath before passing it to me.

"Good," he said, "now see to it that she gets this. Do not fail me."

Taking the sheathed dagger, I nodded. thanking him for his compassion, I quickly left for the clothing store. There wasn't a moment to waste, I had to get this to her quickly, for her sake.

I ran, eager to get Jenkins the weapon she needed. Dashing through the streets, I smiled, this weapon should do the trick. It'd sure scare me if someone brandished it. Quickly returning to the clothing shop, I went inside, looking for her.

The search didn't take long, for she was perched right in the shoe corner of the store. Staring at a fine selection of hiking boots, she looked troubled, but slightly calmer.

I called out to her, approaching her as I hid the gift behind my back. She turned to me, her eyes practically glowing with excitement as I kneeled. I crouched, presenting her the serrated dagger. This had to be the strangest thing I've done since that pie eating contest...seriously, who gifts someone a knife?

"Sorry if I took long," I exclaimed, "got this. It looks scary, that way no bully will mess with you."

Handing her the dagger, I glanced around. Fortunately, quite a few players were present, looking at us.

"A man named Yuri wanted to give this to you, saying it'll help protect you."

I announced this openly, ensuring they overheard.

Her hazel eyes widened as she took the weapon. Drawing it from its sheath, she looked with wonder at the shine of the sharp blade. Soon sheathing the dagger, she returned her gaze to me and lunged, hugging me warmly.

"This is so cool!" Jenkins cheered, "thanks, Garr. Tell Yuri that he's the best!"

Letting go of me, she looked much happier. Just to make sure she doesn't starve, I also gave her 100 out of my 150 Cor balance. She took the money with glee before returning her focus to the new weapon. I can get that money back somehow, I concluded, she needs this more than I do.

I felt great joy well up inside me. She took it out again, practicing how to swing it, though reckless, as expected. Standing by, I helped teach her how to make a basic swing, how to stand when holding up a dagger, and to never threaten someone with it.

The happiness of the moment overwhelmed me, that even in a day as dark as this, I could help someone. With how things were looking, I had already begun plans to guide her. She was practically helpless out here, no income, and innocent as could be. Her parents couldn't help her, but I could!

Tomorrow I could gather money off the wildlife. Judging by RPG terms, I'd probably earn at least a little money. I'll have to feed her three times a day, and help her however I could.

"Jenkins," I called, "I was wondering."

She glanced up, looking ecstatic with her newest toy.

"Would you be alright if I took care of you? I could help bring food, help you feel safe."

"Yea!" Jenkins chirped, her squeaky voice warming my heart, "you look like you could lift a mountain!"

That was all I needed. While we've only known each other for a few minutes, it was my responsibility to take care of her. Friggin douchebags wanna rob her? We'll see about that.

Suddenly, the little girl collapsed to the ground. Her expression of joy turned to one of sudden panic, twitching on the ground. I rushed to her, snapping my gaze to her flailing limbs, then at her.

"Hey," I shouted, "What's wrong?!"

Jenkins didn't respond, her body twitching on the ground. Was she having a seizure!? A heart attack?! I grabbed onto her, trying to help her relax.

"Jenkins!" I yelled, "stay with me!"

She looked at me, her hazel eyes dimming...her health deteriorating.

"G-Garr, I-I want my mommy, Don't let them take m-"

She exploded. Where she once lied, hundreds of blue glass-like fragments covered the area, slowly falling to the ground like snowflakes in winter. Each little fragment soon vanished as it touched the wooden planks below us.

Gradually, all of these blue-green shards dispersed. Her pieces vanished in the air, leaving only silence where there was once joy. Impossible, how could she die? My hands clenched into fists.

I sat there, frozen for time I couldn't count. People gathered around, gasping and crying in loss. I just stared at the ground, the last place she touched. Jenkins, how? Why? Did someone pull off her NerveGear?

Tears flooded my eyes, I screamed out to God to save that girl. I begged and begged for her to be alive, wishing I had been here sooner. Her death, was my fault. If I had arrived sooner, then she would be alive! She would be safe, she could have made it through the night!

I felt a hand land on my left shoulder, I brushed it off the moment I felt it.

"Hey," a male voice behind me spoke, "I saw what happened. Please know, you did everything you coul-."

I leapt to my feet, shoving him away. My sorrow turned into anger as I turned to him.

"No," I shouted, "if I was quicker, she'd be alive!"

He stepped back, his big brown eyes wavering in shock. A red bandanna covered his forehead, overlapped by spiky hair.

"Wow, easy!" he pleaded, "I didn't mean anything, man!"

He raised his hands as he backed away, sadness in his expression.

The anger vanished as he stepped back. turning slowly back to the girl's final resting place. I looked to the others around me, my eyes wide with pain. I took a deep breath, recollecting myself.

No, it couldn't have been my fault...all I did was deliver her a means to protect herself. I was even planning to be her guardian. Ugh, I could be such a jerk, all that poor guy wanted was to support me.

I looked back at the man who tried comforting me.

"I'm...sorry. I lost my cool, I just.." I paused, looking down at the ground.

The man came back, patting me on the shoulder.

"It's cool," he said, "so what exactly happened here?" Looking up at him, I saw a slightly taller figure. with spiked brown hair, a red bandanna, and a slight fuzz on his chin.

"I'm Klein by the way," he greeted, "you?"

"Garr," I answered, "I was…just delivering a dagger," I stammered, "Yuri, a local weapons dealer gave it to me as charity."

"This girl was scammed," I explained, "losing nearly all of her money for the promise of protection that never came. When the weapon vendor got word from me on her situation, he gave me the chance to help her."

My head lowered, trying to get a grip.

"Please," I asked, "honor her sacrifice, give him support for her sake."

Moments passed, more tears came as the thoughts passed through. she was so young, too young. How must her parents feel? Who the hell pulled off her NerveGear, Kayaba said it had international coverage!

"Tell as many of your friends as you can," I asked, "it's the least we can do."

"Course I will," Klein assured, "no good deed should go unrewarded. I'll be sure to bring my friends along."

With that, he turned away. Vanishing in the dark, I felt guilt creep in. Did I just...

Turning back to the door I left. My head hung low, feeling defeated inside. As the cold night air brushed my face, I doubted myself. I just used a child's death to promote a man's business...all on the first day.

I grimaced, completely disgusted with myself. Wandering to a local inn, I searched for a place to rest. Jenkins, you were practically robbed of your parents love...brought into an alien world, then killed without even a chance to fight back.

 **Hey everybody! Before you kick Garr in the face, be sure to leave a review, follow or favorite! I'll be sure to rub it in his face when the time arises. Once again thanks Gashadokuro for your voice!**


	4. Chapter 4: First Blood

November 7th 2022

I stayed at the local inn for the night. With the local fee being 50 Cor, I spent what little I had left. Officially bankrupt, I sat on the bed. Feeling restless, all I could see was her, practicing with that dagger. The window showed a view of the town below, a festival of lanterns in the dark.

I watched as the morning sun arrived. I rose from the bed, failing to sleep at all. I grimaced, trying to remember her last words.

Opening the menu, I drew the tutorial granted mirror, turning it to me as I stood up. Looking into my reflection, I tried to remember her dying words. _What were they,_ I wondered, annoyed that I had forgotten. _It had something to do with monsters. Ugh, if my memory was any good, I would know right now._ I put the mirror away, rubbing the suds off my eyes. Checking the time, it was now 6:34 AM.

As I contemplated this, something popped up in my menu. A small, flashing green icon to the right of my HUD. Appearing in the shape of an envelope, I could only assume it's a message. Curious, I opened the icon. As the message displayed, it showed the sender, and time received above the actual message.

I looked with some surprise, the message came from Yuri. It read, "Good job with the advertisement, Garr! Whatever you did, keep it up!" I cringed at the message, being reminded of the still fresh wound in my mind. _It's utterly insane,_ I thought, _to experience death so suddenly. It was my first day!_

I took a deep breath, hoping some good could be made from everything that's happened. I found it morally repugnant, taking advantage of a child's death to further someone's goals. I had to find some positives in what I've done, or surely it'll gnaw away me. What mattered in the end, was fulfilling my promise. I suddenly thought, _why am I getting involved in the first place? I told myself, I just need to wait for rescue!_

I left for Yuri's street corner. Going at a brisk pace, I whisked through the lightly colored streets. Passing by benches and fountains, I returned to the market district. When I arrived at the corner, the first thing I noticed were the crowds. There had to be at least fifteen players huddled around. I moved through the crowd, letting them know I'm just paying a visit, not cutting in line. As players scooted aside, I went past the congested walkway.

Closing in to the center of the crowd, I found myself bumping into people left and right! Each of them were looking to make purchases, they scoured Yuri of everything he could sell. Making a rough estimate, I guessed there were 40 or more people. Yuri, spotting me from the swarm, waved to me.

"Good morning," Yuri shouted "sorry man, bit busy! Hey, come back later, I've got a reward for your help."

I felt some relief, knowing I had time to relax. I nodded, waving goodbye to him as I left the overcrowded spaces. Feeling the greatsword sway on my back, I realized I hadn't used it yet. _Well,_ I mused, _monster slaying does sound appealing right now. I've got a brand new weapon!_ On that note, I ventured to find the town gate.

Players moved in and out of the city limits, from the weary to the fresh. The tall, multi-story gate stood tall, a motionless sentinel of stone. It's iron grated door held up, with its bottom pikes gleaming in the morning sun. Stepping through this, I gazed at the shadow the structured casted. As the sun rose above the stone walls, the shadows shifted in form.

Stepping out of the city, I got a glimpse of the First Floor's landscape. An endless sea of emerald green laid before my eyes. Individual blades of grass flowed as the wind glided off the rolling hills. Decently sized oak trees dotted the landscape, leaves swaying in sync with the grass surrounding it. The sky was a brilliant blue, harboring the occasional cloud. The land opened up before me, beckoning with endless adventure and secrets.

To my right and left, vast funnel shaped islands floated along. Some as high up as the clouds, waterfalls streamed down from these heavenly bodies, forming glass-like curtains of water for the land below. My jaw nearly dropped, enthralled by the mystique of the region before me. _If this is anything like an RPG,_ I wondered, _then those places…are probably open to explore!_ I traveled down the grass, wandering aimlessly in bliss.

Hours passed, venturing around the grasslands, messing with every object I could find. From the ubiquitous rock, flying insects, to even a bird's nest. I wanted to see it all. As the wind brushed past me, I lost myself in the wonder of Aincrad. _To think this was the result of...how many years?_ I pondered, _enough to make me go mad, that's for sure!_

Over the north horizon, mountains peaked over the grass and trees. Daunting in size, mist covered patches of their peaks with a soft blanket of gray.

After hours of exploring, I took a break. Resting under a tree, I checked the time, 1:00 PM. I looked with shock, noticing how fast time flew. I drew the greatsword from my back. As I held the weapon, I smiled. The weapon's iron shined brightly in the sun, it's two leather handles contrasting sharply.

Just holding the weapon made me feel like a warrior. Standing nearly as tall as I, the weapon's sheen mirrored the sun. I felt the craving for a fight. Rising to my feet, I began to practice swinging.

As the blade whizzed through the air, I felt a rush. The air whirred as the mighty weapon flew, giving me the feeling of great power. I swung harder, excited by the feeling. Before I knew it, I slammed the blade into the dirt at my feet! I gasped, frowning as I retracted the weapon.

Lifting the sword out, I quickly realized one thing. There's a significant difference between swinging an axe and swinging a large sword, even if both would classify as two-handed tools. Where the axe felt top heavy, the greatsword was more evenly balanced.

Swinging the massive sword at full force again, I felt my body shift with the weight! Hearing the sounds of the weapon brushing the air thrilled me, mimicking the sound of a gust of wind. I swung hard to my right, letting the blade carry me along! I realized too late, however, that I swung improperly, and stumbled to the ground. Thankfully the sword only struck the dirt, would've been damaged if it hit stones.

As time marched on, I continued to train in my swing. I knew very well that I would be a strength build, brute force being my greatest asset. Parrying another blade would be difficult, due to the ungainly size of the blade.

Watching other players fight, I studied their motions. Their weapons glowed different colors as they struck, striking me as peculiar. Peeking intently, I tried mimicking their actions. Unfortunately, my sword didn't glow a color as theirs did. I glanced back to my weapon. _Maybe I'm missing something,_ I thought, _looks pretty cool. I want to get results like that!_

By no means, would I be able to swing this beast nearly as many times as those with smaller weapons. Therefore, I must learn to time my blows. My strikes must be powerful, my aim true, and my focus unbroken. My life might depend on this now, the difference between life and death rested on this sword.

At around 5:30 PM, I attempted my first Frenzied Boar. Being the first monsters I've seen players fight in this game, I figured they shouldn't be too hard. Resembling wild pigs, the creatures had a dark blue fur coat. Sharp, hooked tusks protruded from their mouths. With a pair gleaming red eyes, they scored points for intimidation.

From my time wandering in this grassland, I've learned they do not attack unless provoked. As I approached one, I felt nervous, this was going to be my first real fight.

A stray Frenzied Boar munched away at grass roots, busying itself with grazing. I readied myself. Hands wrapped tightly around the greatsword. I lunged at the boar, rushing as I threw the tip of my sword forward like a spear! The sword jammed into the large hump on its back, punching through meat and fur with some ease.

Upon impact, the boar let out a nearly ear piercing shriek! the anger in its eyes felt real, ready to kill me for what I've done. The loud noise startled me, feeling like I had injured a real animal. Before I could think further, the boar flailed wildly! Retreating back a few feet from me.

Pushing the sword tip out of its side, the pig raced back and to my left. It continued sprinting, looking to flank me! I fumbled with the weapon as it drew back. Seeing my lack of defense, the Frenzied Boar swerved to me, charging head on!

Desperate to defend myself, I lifted the sword to my right shoulder, readying a downward swing! My heart raced as I saw the beast charging, shrieking the whole time as it closed the distance. As it closed in, I left off a swing!

My strike proved too slow. The boar swiftly leapt, tackling me to the ground! I heard a light thud, my sword landing beside me as I hit the dirt. As I slammed to the grass, the beast stomped down with its hooves! I felt my bones bend as the hooves crashed into me.

Seconds later, it hopped off snorting as it trotted back. As it retreated, I gasped for breath, furious that I missed. Stumbling back to my feet, I heard the Boar snort mockingly. Taking a firm stance, I prepared my sword in the same position, watching the boar carefully. It leered at me, scrapping its back hooves as it challenged me. I could hear it breathe from where I stood, huffing in rage as it licked its chops.

It shrieked again, charging me at full speed! The Boar rose its tusks, their white tips gleaming in the sun as it sped across the grass. I yelled back, challenging the creature! As the beast closed in, I sent my sword down as fast as I could! I closed my eyes shut, going fully into the swing.

A strange winding sound was heard as I threw the weapon forward. _What the hell,_ I thought, _did I do something?_

A loud crack filled the air, followed by silence. Opening my eyes, I found the boar, now dead at my feet. Not only had the blow stopped it, it nearly split the creature's skull in half! Dug halfway through the once chuckling boar, death was guaranteed. Victory, was mine.

I smiled excitedly, watching as the beast suddenly exploded. From where it fell, a shower of blue polygonal shards took its place, scattering in the wind. The shards, like the last I've seen, vanished shortly after forming. I felt a somber reminder, remembering the last time I saw such particles. Before I could think further, I remembered the strange noise.

Trying to replicate the event, I threw my sword back over my shoulder. As I swung it again, I heard the strange noise play again. The blade swung down, glowing a strange yellow color as it landed in the grass. The color vanished shortly after the weapon stopped, leaving me all the more intrigued. I smiled, _hey! I finally did it! Now I can do that too...but how?_

Opening my menu, I looked over the 'Skills' section. At that point, I found out I activated what's called a «Sword Skill». The name of this particular skill was «Down Chop». Displaying a list of numbers, as well as the kind of damage delivered. In this skill's case, the damage is categorized as 'Physical'.

A second skill was listed in my roster, though it's name left me puzzled. Titled «Ares», the skill lacked a description, leaving me clueless to its function. _Must be yet another bug in this "perfect" system,_ I thought. Just as I pondered its meaning, I heard the sounds of teleporting.

Another boar, just as noisy and grumpy as the last, spawned near the place of its fallen comrade. Rustling around the grass patch of the first, it paid no heed to me. I smiled slightly, feeling better prepared for fighting. Lifting my greatsword, I turned to face my next adversary. As the sun began to set, I charged, for it was time to slay!

 **Oh the Boar-dom! Wait guys, hold your boos. Please be sure to let me know your opinions through reviews, hopefully not in the form of tossed fruit...I could eat that right now. Thanks again for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Thoughtless

**A/N: Sorry for the inconvenience! Once again, thank you to all who contributed your opinions to the release of this chapter. Dramatic changes were made in light of the criticisms noted! Thanks again Agent 94 for your insight.**

I rested against the tree, reeking in the loot of at least twenty Frenzied Boar. Like any classic RPG, killing these gave me experience and money. With each Boar dropping 30 Cor, it left my balance at 600 Cor, securing my financial situation. According to the EXP meter on my HUD, I was close to reaching level two, a good start.

Even though the Boar are the first monsters in this game, I felt greater confidence. Looking at the greatsword in my hands, I smiled with satisfaction. _Despite previous assumptions,_ I noted, _this weapon's lighter than I thought. Might not be a feather by any means, but it's usable._

With this came a new enemy, one I was not prepared for, the growling threat of an empty stomach. Considering the previous thought running through me, bacon became the next goal!

Out of the twenty Boars crushed, I've received nine pieces of Boar Meat. Looking at these slabs of red, I noticed a 'Cooking' skill mentioned in the item's description. _Just how in-depth did they go with this game?_ I pondered, _it's not like I enjoy being reminded I don't know how to cook!_

The thought of bacon, paired with a growing hunger, however, was difficult to ignore. Worried about the consequences of eating raw meat, I held back. Instead, I got up and started the journey back to town. Thin white clouds covered the orange sky, begging the question of whether it rains here too.

Thinking about this, I smiled with the thought. Imagining the town streets, glistening with little pools of rainwater, the glow of dozens of lanterns reflecting. As the road guided me back to town, I noticed many other players. Converging on the town gate, we filed through the great stone arches in search of shelter. As the last rays of the sun fell, the lanterns along the streets lit up. I made my way first to find Yuri, hoping to settle my contracts.

Arriving at the street he resides in, the first thing I noted was the emptiness of the place. No longer overflowing with customers, only a lonely silence remained. Passing the street corner, I found the sidewalk looking desolate. a very smug looking Yuri stood by, back against a building. Noticing me, he waved me over, offering a handshake as I approached.

"Garr," he boasted, "not only have you doubled my profits. You multiplied them seven fold! I cannot express just how great a job you've done in improving my business." His blue eyes were as bright as stars as he announced this.

"Funny thing," commented Yuri, "all those customers? Yea, I ran out of things to sell after the first five people showed up!"

I blinked, unsure what he's alluding to. "So what'd you do?" I asked, "I mean...how'd you make the money then without products?"

"That's the thing," he clarified, "they were happily willing to donate to my 'cause'." He chuckled, "you were right, the publicity's been amazing! Should keep you around, would mean more advertising."

I smiled as I was given the news. happy I could make such a difference for someone. Something in me, however, felt uneasy. _How can he be so cheerful,_ I pondered, _maybe he doesn't know?_

"It's been an honor to help you," I answered, fumbling at the words, "I just." I paused for a moment, looking down before returning my gaze to him "feel I could've done better to accomplish the goal."

"What?" he questioned, "come now, you're being way too self-critical! You've done a great job." He patted me over the shoulder.

"But you heard what happened," I asked, "didn't you? It feels...wrong, Yuri." I grimaced, uncomfortable with the thought of it.

"I don't see a problem," Yuri replied, "the ends justify the means don't they? Besides, it's not like you had anything to do with the little girl's death. Was just bad luck, I still get what I want, right?"

I froze in place, realizing he knew what happened.

His callousness towards her demise angered me quickly, but I bit my tongue. _I have to clear my contracts,_ I reasoned, _no matter how much this man disgusts me. Once this is over, I'm never working for him again._ The original contract said how I must slay both man and beast to advertise the greatsword I possessed. _I have to clear myself from this blasted contract, I'm not dealing with this._

"Never mind," I dismissed, "I was going to ask you something." Lowering my voice, hoping to appeal to his understanding side.

He looked at me with sudden attentiveness, his smile gone. "Sure," he nodded, "what's on your mind?"

"I was curious," I asked, "since I've given you such a huge profit, may I keep the sword? Kayaba told us how slaying a player would result in his or her actual death."

I continued, "I just can't stomach the idea of killing someone for this."

I could see he wasn't pleased with this, his eyes turning cold as the words reached his ears. _Why is he doing that,_ I worried, _I've served him so well, according to his own words_. _Shouldn't this just be an easy deal?_ His light blue eyes locked gazes with me.

His expression softened, turning into a slight smile. "You know what," proposed Yuri, "you've given me much more than what I expected. All that profit in such little time? You've been useful to me, keep it."

I felt my heart leap out of my chest. _I get to keep the sword?_ I smiled, feeling a bit uneasy. _While he's smiling, those eyes give a different message._ I bowed my head slightly, "thank you, Yuri! I'll be sure to pay you back later."

Yuri nodded. "Don't worry about paying me back," he assured, "on that note. I must leave, got important errands to run."

He turned away, equipping some leather armor to his shoulders and chest. "Yuri," I asked, "where did you get these items anyway?"

Yuri smirked lightly. Looking back at me, "a businessman doesn't give away his secrets...I may have a few friends to do the hunting for me." With that, Yuri wandered out of the market district, vanishing as he turned the corner.

As the night sky filled with thousands of stars, my smile faded. _He still disgusts me,_ I thought, _to care so little. I mean, how would he like it if someone decided to pull your NerveGear off?_ I turned, heading back to the clothing shop. _Need to change into some more comfortable clothing._

As I walked on, a short, but stocky figure joined me. With a head of spiky reddish-brown hair as well as goatee, he looked at me with frustration. "Hey," he barked, "why'd you do business with that prick?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, stopping to focus on him. "Something wrong?"

"Yea there's something up," the man growled, "doesn't it bother you how little that Beta Tester cares about people?"

"I'm sorry," I exclaimed, "but I'm gonna need a name first. I'm Garr, you?"

"Kibaou," said Kibaou tersely, crossing his arms as he looks up at me.

 _Oh it's you again,_ I thought, _man...can't say I disagree._ "It does bother me," I replied, "he doesn't care. Long as he makes an extra dime, then he's cool."

"Then why didn't you do anything about it?" Kibaou questioned, "I swear, all these Beta Testers are the same."

I thought about this for a minute. _If I'm such a moral person, then why didn't I confront him? Simply because it benefited me more to not do so?_ I frowned, "won't lie to you. I may have gotten myopic. Trust me, I'm no fan of his. Though that begs the question."

"What?" Kibaou asked, his tone softening.

"How does playing a game earlier than the others equal malice? That logic confuses me."

"I know it may sound pretentious," explained Kibaou, "but believe me. the Beta Testers are mostly guys like Yuri. By knowing more, it gives them the chance to exploit us!"

I glanced back down the street. _I have a feeling I'm not gonna change his opinion,_ I concluded. "Hey," I addressed Kibaou, "sorry to cut the conversation short, but it's been a long day. Think I'm gonna call it for the night."

Kibaou scoffed, seeing my disagreement. "Fine," he said, "just remember, they're not to be trusted. I wouldn't be surprised if that Yuri's got something planned behind your back...he sure had no gripes with screwing me over."

I nodded, turning away. Heading back to the local inn, I rescheduled my clothing trip for tomorrow morning. As I strode along the moon lit cobblestone road, Kibaou's warning repeated in my head. _I never did like the look Yuri was giving me,_ I realized, _maybe Kibaou's right...maybe he does have other things in mind._

Hitting the local tavern, the cheerful faces of partying adventurers filled the air. Despite their expressions, the air felt full of tension. Some bemoaned their wishes to return home, others their feelings of uncertainty. I paid the 50 Cor sum, renting out a room for the night.

Just as I turned, I heard a familiar voice. "How's it going, man?"

I turned, noticing Klein sitting with who I could only guess were his friends. "Mind sitting with us?" he asked, raising a glass to me, "you look a bit under the weather."

I nodded, taking a seat beside him. The red bandanna around his head gleamed in the light of the nearby fireplace. "Thank you," I replied softly.

"Don't mention it," Klein said with a smile, "it's been a rough few days for all of us. Gotta find something to talk about, right?" He glanced out the window, sighing.

I smiled gently, "so hey, mind if I buy you a drink? I couldn't forgive myself for shouting at you earlier. You were only trying to help."

"Yea actually," Klein nodded, pointing to the NPC running the bar, "could you ask the bot for a glass of Yorkfruit? Stuff tastes amazing."

"sure," I agreed, ordering the item requested. _I should be thankful that he's this friendly,_ I thought, _I'll get him two._ Paying roughly 25 more Cor, I purchased two glasses, both for my generous host. Holding the two basic glass cups, I returned to Klein.

His smile grew wide when he saw the two. As I placed the two beside him, he looked at me with a confused expression. "Wait," he stopped, "both are for me?"

"Yep," I answered cheerfully, "figured it's better to be generous."

He eased the second glass back to me. "At least have some," insisted Klein, "thanks a bunch."

We sat back, drinking and talking together. "So this Kirito guy just walked off on you like that?" I asked.

"Yea," Klein answered, "kid's got a loner thing going. Even the mere mention of my friends and he lost interest."

He sighed. "sad too, we could've used his help back here. Couldn't figure out what a Sword Skill was till he showed me."

I shrugged. "I'm a bit of a loner myself too I guess. Say Klein, how old are you?"

"22," Klein answered, "you? You look around 17 to me."

I laughed. "Better than what others have guessed!" I replied, "21 actually,"

Klein smiled. "Really? Huh, so what's your reason for being a loner?"

I shrugged. "To be honest? I just prefer quiet time. People can be quite enjoyable, in the right dosage. Nothing against anyone."

"Ah," Klein nodded, "well stay safe, alright? I'd be willing to take you in with us if you'd like."

I looked around to the rest of Klein's friends. All of whom had very welcoming expressions. "Tell you what," I replied, "I'll think about it. If it's not in the cards, I won't ask. Is that alright?"

Klein raised his glass. "Fair enough," he answered, "Garr, right?" He offered his hand to shake with over the table.

"You got it," I said, shaking his hand. I got up from the table, happy to have the pleasure of speaking to him. "Have a goodnight, Klein."

"You too," Klein stated, "send me a message if you feel up for joining us."

 _Will do,_ I noted. I rose from my seat, leaving the still untouched drink for him to enjoy. As I went up the stairs, I checked the key I was given. 'Room 4', the key was labeled for. Walking down the hall upstairs, I eventually found my rented room. I slipped in, closing the door behind me.

The sounds of the outside world died down, isolating me within the confines of the wooden cabin. I sat on the bed, face buried in my hands. I still felt for the girl I tried helping. _Why of all things, why did she have to have her NerveGear pulled? What kind of a person just submits one's fate like that?_

Overwhelmed by everything, I laid on the cheap bedding. Looking up at ceiling, rows of thick wooden logs lined the surface. With the curtains closed, the only light came from leaking moonlight and a small candle beside me. I stared at this candle, thinking about my situation. _Dad's probably got a plan,_ I concluded, _all I have to do is stay put, don't get myself into any trouble, and I'll be out soon._

As my body grew weary, I put out the candle with a simple button press. Resting my head back, I closed my eyes. All this time, my stomach was still growling. Groaning, I drew one of the 'Boar Meat' slabs I had. Looking at it in its raw state, I felt tempted. I glanced around the room.

Thankfully a furnace was available, allowing me to cook the meat. Throwing the slab in, I turned the fire on. The fire roared to life, its embers blasting the room with light. All triggered by the motion of a finger, I smiled as the warmth of the flames spread. As the fire crackled, I watched the meat cook.

Unfortunately, due to my 'Cooking' skill being very low, the meat began to char. As the once deep red morsel blackened, I smelled smoke. I quickly pulled it out, desperate to save my dinner! Examine the meat, I was left with a lump of hardened, burnt meat. _Ugh,_ I groaned, _should've listened to my mother...she always told me to learn how to cook...but no, I insisted on doing my own thing._

Having no plate to eat it off of, I devoured the pork pieces by hand. Ripping and chewing the meat, I felt the rock like chunks scrape down my throat. The charcoal like meat tasted like ash as it entered my mouth, my tongue rebelling in disdain. I kept chewing, too hungry to care. After painstaking minutes of grinding my teeth, I ate what I would classify as dinner.

I smiled slightly, feeling some relief to my hungry stomach. Cleaning my hands with a nearby water filled cauldron, I returned to the bed. Laying back again, I curled up in the thin blankets. Letting the furnace warm the room, I felt a flicker of hope. With my hunger sated, it left me with something positive.

 **Fun Fact: Eating rocks does indeed make you stronger. In fact, it turns you into Batman. Jokes aside, thank you guys for reading this chapter! All reviews, follows, favorites, and drinks are welcome. Will be re-releasing the newly modified chapters as they go.**


	6. Kayaba: A Meeting of Minds

November 5th 2018 – 4 years before SAO

Kayaba stood behind a podium, the auditorium before him filled with his peers. A concession of various officials gathered around him. From men clad in lab coats, to military officers in uniform. He felt his heart beat slow, it was time to make his proposal. _I'm so close now,_ he contemplated, _my castle in the sky. All I need now, is to appease these bureaucratic traps._ As the applause died down, he cleared his throat.

"Honored guests," Kayaba announced, "my name is Professor Akihiko Kayaba. I've come to propose a new venue for science, science that could drastically alter our understanding of life. Forever." He pressed a button beneath the podium counter, a bright blue display appeared on the wall behind him. The words 'Project Cardinal' stood sharply against the surface.

"Esteemed minds of the world, the Cardinal System has been a long project," Kayaba explained, "spanning for almost ten years. With the years of hard work, I officially declare that we've been successful. Successful in creating the first artificially controlled virtual world, completely immersible by virtual reality" He pressed the button, moving on to the next slide.

"Militaries of the modern world," he addressed, "this project has immediate implications for you." pointing to imagery of an armored vehicle, "This system, once created, can change the way the military trains its personnel." He changed the projected slide, showing a video of the vehicle being disassembled, "with economies around the world shrinking, governments have sought for ways to reduce cost of maintaining defense forces. As well as training new members for the field."

"With the Cardinal system," Kayaba proposed, "agencies can immerse their personnel in realistic, simulated environments of their own parameters. For instance, engineers could be given a vehicle to operate, repair, and assemble in said program. Vehicles and other various machinery that would cost millions of dollars to produce, could be reproduced with the simple push of a button!"

Grumbles and sighs were heard from the crowd. Hearing what sounded like displeasure, anxiety gripped Kayaba. Feeling the pressure on him build, he gripped the podium tighter. He turned his attention to the scientists in his midst, "To you, the representatives of our illustrious scientific community," he exclaimed, "Cardinal introduces a new way to approach hospital treatment, both psychological and economical." The crowd went silent, their attention now undivided.

 _Good,_ he thought, feeling the sweat on his back. _Long as I can keep up the lip service, I should be fine._ "This is a new psychological experiment. One that can profoundly change the image of hospital systems around the globe." He proclaimed, "by allowing patients to visit a world while being treated, it'd offer a new alternative to anesthesia. Not only reducing cost of supply, but ingraining positive outlooks to our work with an escape to a world of fantasy."

"Imagine this," Kayaba continued, "a drug rehabilitation center. In there, hundreds of our youth are wasted with the rising rates of addiction. With this, we could provide a form of artificial relief. With the NerveGear's ability to monitor the levels of hormones such as dopamine and serotonin, stabilizing can be made to reduce the impact of withdrawal."

More whispers broke from the crowd, some sounding more intrigued than others. _What more can I tell them,_ Kayaba pondered, _I mean we're talking about a possible new way to cure addiction! What more could they want?_

"When can we expect the system to be ready, Professor," an observer asked, "with funding restraints being presented, when can we expect results?"

Kayaba paused. _Seven_ _years?_ He thought, _no...that'd take too long._ "With our current progress, five years."

"Too long," grumbled one military official, "we need greater insurance of success with the time given. Congress has already tightened our leash."

The crowd once again fell into hushed whispers. Kayaba dug his nails into the podium. "If I may," asked Kayaba, "I, as representative of the Argus Corporation, will promise a finished product in four years. I will abide to the requisites of the warrior program, if that may benefit US and JDF interests."

The crowd went quiet again. "Yes," Kayaba continued, "we will provide a stable product within the allotted time. All we need, is your confirmed support."

He gave the crowd time to discuss. _Fool, I looked so weak. Now they know my results aren't reliable!_

 _"_ Professor Kayaba," called the US Secretary of Defense, "as representative of the US armed forces, we will consider your offering. We cannot guarantee funding, but we will negotiate as best we can."

"As will we," said Japan's Minister of State Watabe Sumi, "Parliament will see what can be provided. We shall alert you when a consensus has been made. Thank you, Professor."

Kayaba finished his speech, leaving as the applause came. _Four years,_ he worried, _what am I going to tell Nishida, or Rinko?_ He thought about Rinko, his love interest of a few years. _I promised her I'd take her out on a trip. How can I arrange that now?_

As he left, the crowded streets of Tokyo opened before him. _Six years of work,_ Kayaba mused, _my castle in the sky. An escape from this reality. All held back by faceless pencil pushers._ Heading for his car, Nishida was there. Spotting Kayaba, Nishida merrily approached the man of the hour.

"Good afternoon, sir!" Nishida greeted, bowing his head slightly to his boss. "Did the meeting go well?"

"I can only assume," Kayaba sighed with relief, "It'd be arrogant for me to assume I'm right...I can't wait for these meetings to end. Feels like I've got governments breathing down my neck everywhere I go."

"Can imagine," Nishida reasoned, opening the passenger door for Kayaba. As the man took a seat, he joined alongside. Shutting the door, "it's like they don't trust anything you tell them."

"I mean," Kayaba argued, "I understand why they'd normally be suspicious. But it's nerve wracking when the stupid meetings happen every week." The tinted windows blocked others from looking in. Kayaba noticed a uniformed officer watching them leave. He groaned, "Worst part? They expect a status report every single meeting…bureaucrats."

The driver started the car, rolling out to the crowded streets ahead. The afternoon was idyllic and bustling, as view of the amphitheater faded, Kayaba felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. He long lost track of the number of times he's visited the place, how many times he's had to appeal to a glazed, unsympathetic audience.

"Well, you said you needed the money, sir." Nishida responded, "I believe in you. You're stronger than this." Looking out the window to the urban sprawl surrounding them.

"Unfortunately," Kayaba glumly answered. "Oh well, think I finally made progress with them." He then looked to his friend, "I've been thinking about Rinko lately."

"Sir," Nishida, "I still think you should at least try." He looked at Kayaba, smirking as he watched his colleague blush. "C'mon now, she's going to ask you someday. Just play it cool!" He shrugged, "it's not like you can stop her."

Kayaba narrowed his eyes, _I know what Rinko wants…she's been helping me make my dream a reality. She doesn't realize though, that this means everything to me. Once the wheels start turning, she'll need to come to terms with my decision._

 _"_ I suppose you're right," Kayaba acknowledged, "I promised her a trip to an amusement park, but with schedule tightening? I don't know if I can keep that promise."

"It'll be fine," assured Nishida, "she's a patient one. We both know just how busy it's been for us the last couple of years. Especially designing Yui."

He looked to his boss, "so when are you going to admit what Yui is to Rinko?" Nishida teased, "you've kept that one hidden from her for a while."

"in due time," answered Kayaba, "I like to imagine that we would have a child of our own."

Nishida shrugged, looking out the window. _Then why so hesitant,_ he wondered, _it's not like there's a law that says he can't._

The car arrived at the Argus corporate headquarters. The building towered over many of its neighbors. Standing over 50 stories tall, the glass covered structure made a long shadow over the others. Nishida left, opening the car door for his boss. Kayaba straightened his dress coat, sighing as he stared up at the vast complex.

 _I was never allowed anything when I was a kid,_ he reflected, _all I ever had was a dream. The idea of escaping this world. It's so close to completion now, I can hardly wait._

"So you mentioned of time constraints?" asked Nishida, following Kayaba through the rotating doors.

"Yep," groaned Kayaba, "they said they want it done in four years or less." He bit his cheek, holding back his frustration.

"Four years," Nishida repeated, "they must be out of their minds. If they had any clue just how complex the work we're doing here is, they'd give us much more time."

The grey and clammy streets were replaced with the polished, vanilla colored office floors. As the two passed row after row of office lights, they crossed hundreds of employees at work. "That may be," Kayaba answered, "but they're our biggest investor. Therefore, we answer to them."

"Understandable," Nishida noted, "so you said you wanted to make Dual Blades a Unique Skill. Why's that? I kinda thought making it an ordinary skill would be more realistic."

The sun's rays gleamed through the many windows, dazzling the cubicles with ample sunlight. Kayaba glanced over to Nishida. "It's a matter of psychology," he answered, "tell me, you've seen the word 'prophecy' used in stories many times, right?"

"Of course sir," Nishida addressed, "what does that have anything to do with this?"

"It's to give players a sense of role," Kayaba replied, "by creating the facade that one who carries the skill is destined to fight the final boss, it gives something for everyone to strive for."

Kayaba continued, "by doing so, we can test just how accurate the NerveGear can calculate matters such as reaction time. Believe me, I've thought this through."

"So its an inherited skill?" Nishida asked, "like you expect the NerveGear to calculate who has the quickest reaction time?"

"Not at once," Kayaba assured, "it's more of an over time basis. With the data collected, it will create an average amongst the populace. Whoever counts as the fastest at the earliest test gets the skill. Though once it's given, it will not redistribute...unless the user's avatar falls. Then, it will be given to the next in line."

"I see," bowed Nishida, "well sir, I must return to my work. I don't wish to keep you."

"Good," Kayaba nodded, "see to it that bugs are fixed."

 **How's everyone enjoying their favorite castle making scientist? Hey guys, be sure to leave a comment, let me know what you think! Your support lets me know what you like, don't like, or want to see.**


	7. Chapter 6: Slipping Glass

November 8th 2022

I woke slowly from a dreamless sleep, sunlight leaking in through cracks between the curtains. Slowly getting up, I gathered my belongings. _I should go back to hunting Boar,_ I planned, _with my contracts all out of the way, I can just relax and enjoy my time_ _._ I glanced out the window, easing the curtains aside.

The morning sun shined through the exposed window. Filling the room with a pleasant, pale yellow light, the look alone put a smile on my face. Getting on all fours, I proceeded to do a set of pushups. Just as I pressed, a notice emerged from my HUD.

[Strength Training - Minigame]

[Choose your exercise.]

[Cross the threshold by successful lifts + the amount of weight given.]

A list appeared before me, showcasing an anatomical image of the human body. My eyes lit with the options. Bench press, flies, squats, curls of all sorts, it had it all! Taking me back to the days in the college gym, I felt utterly engrossed by the opportunity, I just had to try.

Selecting [Bench Press], a set of equipment was deployed on site! Warped in from God knows where, the basic barbell and weights were laid out, ready to use. A vertical bar appeared to the right of my HUD, an arrow pointing towards the top. Reading [Threshold], breaking it became my goal.

Lifting the bar again felt like a dream. The compressing of the pecs, the force of moving heavier and heavier loads, it was perfect. Due to my six years of experience in weight-lifting, breaking the threshold was challenging, but doable. Man, the more I thought about it, the more I realized how bad it'd be if I started lagging.

Feeling the chest come alive, I felt the rush of a good workout. I proceeded after with squats, leading on with dumbbell aided shoulder presses, hammer curls, high-to-low wood chops, and abdominal twists!

The aches, the burns, it all felt so real. As the muscles ached, I gleamed, finding something to remind me of home. If this system's anything like the real world's then I could only imagine the benefits. To be able to raise my strength higher and higher, I'll crush Boar with my bare hands!

I opened my inventory, making sure I had everything I needed. Checking my balance, I noticed that I accumulated over five hundred Cor. Judging by the amount of Cor I earned yesterday, I shrugged. _Could make a thousand today alone off hunting Frenzy Boar._

I stretched my arms, feeling my yellow shirt squeeze my body further. _Definitely going to need new clothes,_ I thought, _better make a quick stop._

Headed for the clothing store, I left the inn as quietly as possible. I traveled through the open roads, bustling with the activity of adventurers. The birds above sung their songs, breaking the ever present tension with their optimistic tune. The morning sun crept over the stone walls, lighting the pale stone tiles around town.

Reaching the clothing store, I felt a slight shiver. _What if someone decided to seal my fate too,_ I wondered, _all it would take is an unplugging. One pull would mean the end of my life. All the more reason to be thankful for the time I have._

I entered the store, the rich wood and white stained walls were lined with various forms of apparel. The NPC, portraying an elderly woman, looked at me, startled by my sudden entry. "You alright?" she asked, "you look afraid."

 _It's able to sense my emotions,_ I noticed, _I thought these things were brain dead!_ I stared back at the bot, surprised by its perception. "I'm fine ma'am," I assured her, looking at her with open surprise, "just looking to buy some clothes. May you show me the best hiking boots you have?"

"Certainly," she remarked, "Come right this way."

She smiled warmly, waving me over to the shoe section. Following her, I couldn't help but realize how advanced such an AI had to be. _I wasn't even frowning,_ I admitted, _yet it could sense my distress through body language._ _Just like a real human being._

The storekeeper presented a pair of luxurious looking boots. Brown in color, the boots overflowed with rich, grayish black fur. "These," she explained, "are Bear Fur Boots. They add to the user's strength and stability. Having fur inserts, they're quite comfortable." She extended these boots to me, "Wanna try them on?"

"Sounds great," I said, reaching out and trying them, "thank you." As I slipped on the new boots, I paced around the space near her. I could feel the soft fur against my socks, cushioning every step. _Oh man,_ I noticed, _feels like I'm walking on a mattress with these!_ I looked up to her and asked, "How much are these?"

"1,000 Cor" the woman answered, looking anxious to hear my reply. _A thousand?_ I thought, _well...fair enough, they are very comfy._ Knowing I lack the funds to afford it, I returned the boots. "I'm sorry," I replied, "it's a bit too expensive. Least right now."

She nodded, taking back the boots. Placing them on their pedestal, I found myself staring at them. _If I'm going to travel anywhere far,_ I noted, _I'm definitely saving up for those. Was always told that footwear makes all the difference._

Returning to my old basic set of shoes, I browsed for new clothing. Different styles of clothing were laid out, each with a full range of colors to choose from. From cloaks, to beanies and underwear, the options were extensive. _At this point_ , I mused, _anything that doesn't choke me would be fine!_

Looking through the aisles, I found a sleeveless, light green tunic. Simple in design, its light shade gave an almost neon appearance in the sunlight. Beside it, rested a cloak and cowl.

Colored slightly darker than the tunic, I enjoyed the contrast I took it as well. _This stuff might even help me hide better in the grass,_ I noted. The cloak would also help mask the sword strapped to my back, almost.

Last, but not least, I grabbed a pair of brown trousers, nothing that would serve me great benefit besides utility. Finished making my selections, I made my purchases, totally up to 50 Cor. Before heading out, I dropped an additional 100 Cor as a tip, leaving me at a total of 350.

The second I gave the tip, the NPC frowned, looking uncomfortable with the offering. "Sir," the bot croaked, "why are you being so rude?"

"Huh," I turned back, eyes wide with shock.

"You gave a tip," the NPC explained, "do you think I need that kind of motivation to be nice to people?"

"What?" I stood there, unsure what to make of this. Giving a tip was always an act of good will back home, what changed? Maybe it had something to do with me being in a Japanese game...there must've been cultural differences I didn't know.

"Sorry about that," I submitted, "I'll take it back if it insults you. Really, I meant no harm."

She smiled, giving me back the hundred Cor tip. I slipped into one of the changing stalls, quickly equipping my new clothes. I started to question what else I've been doing. Was there anything else I've done that's considered rude out here?

As the undersized clothing left my body, I felt a burst of relief. Not feeling like an overstuffed turkey, I could actually lift my arms! As the grassy green cloak came over my shoulders, I felt a sense of inspiration. Looking at myself from my hand mirror, I smiled.

I admit, I'm feeling like a wandering adventurer and I loved it! The sleeveless green gave my shoulders a renewed sense of freedom. The forest colored cloak wrapped over, acting as an insulator. Basic in appearance, but effective.

Leaving the store, I felt the breeze stroke my face. My short, curly hair brushing in the direction slightly. With my newfound enthusiasm, I gazed out into the streets as I strolled out. Great winged beasts flew over the distant sky, their draconic forms loomed above, their pointed tails hung low. Wait, are there Dragons out here? If so, I'm boned.

On my way to the eastern gate, I made plans for Boar hunting. I saw what appeared to be another merchant along the road. Right next to a church, a basic rug was laid out. A petite woman sat across it, potions stacked all around the mat. Considering how RPGs worked, I knew I had to make a quick stop.

Approaching the merchant, I asked "got any healing potions? Going to be on the road for a while."

The woman squating behind the rug was an intriguing sight. Her snowy, white hair reached down to her neck, flowing. Her eyes were a soft green, easy going and thoughtful. She wore a set of rugged brown clothing, a grey apron on top.

"Sure do," greeted the woman, "how many do you need?" She placed several bottles on the rug, each a bright cherry red in the rising run. "Also," she mentioned, "May I interest you in some other products? Got loads of stuff. From salts, sweeteners, spices, even hair dye."

"Hair dye?" I repeated, looking at her sheepishly.

"Yea," the merchant gleamed, "it's pretty popular right now. Everyone's looking for something positive. For you? I recommend a light blue."

Light blue hair, now that was an amusing idea. Comfortable with what I had, I figured right now was unnecessary.

She smirked, "so how about it Beef Cake, wanna go blue?"

 _"_ Yea," I replied, "no thanks."

"Bummer," commented the merchant, "and I had the fashion police waiting just around the corner."

Jeez, didn't realize I look that bad, maybe I ought to go pink instead! Looking down at the healing potions, I returned my gaze to her. "You mentioned spices," I asked, "what do you have on those?"

She smiled, opening her menu. "Not too many," she answered, "it's only been a few days since...well you know. Got any preferences? Mild? Strong? Sweet?"

"Something sweet," I inquired, "you know, something like sriracha sauce? The kind of spice that makes you crave for more." I felt my mouth water at the idea.

"Got just the thing you need, bro" she stated, digging through her inventory. Pulling out a large red bottle, she placed it in front of me. "This," she said while patting on it, "is sort of sweet, while still very capable of spicing up any meal."

"I'll take it!" I exclaimed, "How much will that be?" I asked, looking at her with excitement.

"That'll be about 150 Cor." she answered, easing the bottle aside. She brushed her white hair back behind her ear, looking a bit impatient.

I stopped. "Before I buy this," I asked, "may I have a sample? Wanna know what I'm buying first."

She shrugged, placing a small piece of what appeared to be black bread near me. She motioned to me, letting me pour on a few drops.

Picking the bottle up from the ground, I lifted it to drop a sample. Just as I tipped it over, I lost my grip on the container! Falling out of my hands, it struck the stone pavement. Crashing to the floor, the bottle shattered all over the street.

I stared, my eyes widened, my face feeling cold. The spice bottle's contents stained the stone streets, leaving a mixture of glass and puddles of fiery red. I glanced back to the merchant, my face heated with embarrassment. She glared at me, her green eyes looking ready to kill me. At that moment, I realized it...I should've slept in today.

"That…" she stammered furiously, "was a 150 Cor bottle…of some of my finest spice…and you broke it."

The look in her eyes sent a shiver down my spine. Her soft green eyes turned as sharp as the tips of spears. She stared me down, cementing my feet to the ground. Despite her looking as frail as an orchid, I feared her more than the Boar outside, more than Kayaba for that matter!

"Wow," I shouted as I stepped back, "hey! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" worried she was going to hit me.

She rose from her seated position, closing the distance with me. Despite the massive size difference, her eyes intimidated me. Cornering me at a lantern post, fire burned in her eyes.

"Look buddy," she snapped, "if you think you can just come to MY shop and pull off something that dimwitted," pointing towards the street, "then get out."

I pleaded, "I'm very sorry about that." Hoping to regain her respect, I asked, "Is there anything I can do to help you make a new one? I owe you for that bottle."

She stopped, pondering as she pinned me to the pole. "Actually," she remarked, returning her gaze to me, "there is, but you'll need an alchemist to identify the plants I need." While her mood was simmering down, I was still on a tightrope.

"You're an alchemist," I asked, "aren't you? I was gonna leave town after this. Maybe I can help you in gathering other stuff too." As much as I hated to see myself begging, I was in no mood to antagonize another merchant, let alone one related to dragons.

She looked at me, her eyes reading me like a book. She stepped closer to me, but suddenly backed away. "god," she grunted, clamping her nose shut with her left hand. "You smell awful!"

"I do?" I asked, unaware that players needed to bathe here. I looked at her with a worried expression.

"What do you know?" she inquired, "Because at this point I'm surprised you found your way out of bed this morning, how'd you even feed yourself?"

I groaned at her a little, not terribly amused with her commentary. I, however, needed her in order to repay for the broken spice bottle. "Tell you what," she directed, "there's a bathhouse run by NPCs just south of here. You can go in and get a bath for 25 Cor. Just don't tell them how long you've been without one."

I nodded to her, leaving for the aforementioned bathhouse. The morning sun rose to full view, showering the stone city in its brilliant yellow light. Moving south as she instructed, I realized something. Dammit, I forgot to ask what the building looks like! Guess I'll have to figure that out.

I smelled myself. While I found no odor, this wasn't news, since I was used to my own body odor. Looking through the rows of structures, one building in particular caught my eye.

Two stories tall, the sand colored stone face was decked with several curved double panned windows. Noticing a sign on the front pillar, I inspected it for directions. 'House of Purity Bath', I smiled, liking the name. As I stepped through the double doors, the first room in this building appeared to be a waiting room, with a bright red carpet laid out from the doorway to the end of the room.

An NPC stood behind a counter to my right. "Hey there!" greeted the bot, "looking for a quick bath? We've got four slots open." He smiled, his expression of emotion looking almost human.

I nodded, signing up for one of the available rooms. The moment I deposited the 25 Cor fee, I was whisked away in a teleport aura! Still unused to the blue aura, I froze in place. As the blue light vanished around me, I found myself in an almost completely white room. With a square hot tub just a few feet to my right, I took my time.

Feeling the hot water, I sighed with bliss. _Oh man,_ I imagined, _now this is where I need to hold out!_ I joked to myself, _no need to deal with people, just Boar slaying and hot baths…actually sounds like a nice way to live._ I smiled, though suddenly wondering, _if I do end up staying, should I train to join with whoever's looking to clear the Floors? I can't just sit here._

After spending time enjoying myself, I left the tub. Feeling relaxed from the hot water, I took a minute to look in the mirror. Staring at my physique, I inspected for imperfections. I grimaced, already seeing an issue I've had for months. My shoulder muscles haven't yet parted from the chest muscles. _My anterior deltoids still don't pop out...when I'm out of this, I'm fixing that._

It suddenly hit me, _what's going to happen to my body!? While my muscles bulged in the mirror, how long would it be in the real world till they shrink?_ The thought alone terrified me. _All these gains I've made in the years...gone._

On a side note, I noted a lack of hair from anywhere past the face. While cleanly shaven, the smoothness of the replicated frame looked awkward to me at first. _Even my chest hair is gone,_ I noted, _how am I supposed to be a glorious viking without that?_

Putting self-criticism aside, I re-equipped my gear. I smiled, my body feeling refreshed all over from the experience. As I draped my green cloak, I left the bath house. My body felt an inner warmth as I left the building, a sense of cleanliness. _I'm definitely coming back here,_ I concluded.

Returning to the alchemist, I felt presentable. I found the merchant on her knees, casually fiddling with her products. She glanced up at me, covering her mouth to hold back a chuckle. She waved me over. _What's so funny_ , I wondered, _what's she so damn happy about?_

"So you took a bath, huh?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Her smug expression revealed something devious in her words.

"Yep," I answered, "what's with the face?" I held my breath, preparing for whatever secret she had.

"Pfffffft," she choked, "You idiot!" she laughed again, slamming her fist on the grass. "Players don't give off natural odors here!"

I stopped, looking at her with a shocked expression. _So I just got played?_ I thought, _what?_

"How do I know?" she continued, "I know because I've seen plenty of guys come back and forth through this gate! Despite how dirty they all looked, none of them smelled."

I groaned. _Had absolutely no idea,_ I noted, _well at least the bath felt nice._

She smirked, "was messing with you." Her impish grin dripped with mischief. I sighed, annoyed with her lying to me. "Now," she ordered, "give me a minute. We've got herbs to snatch."

I nodded, buying a set of six healing potions before stepping back. My balance was left at 150 Cor. Leaning against the nearby pole, I waited for her to get ready. I watched as various players strolled down the road, many with depressed expressions. Minutes passed, listening to passing players as I waited.

Looking back, I noticed she packed away the rug she's used. Now wearing an over sized jacket. Colored a similar earthy brown, it was layered with an unbelievable number of pockets. With a dagger on her hip and fingerless leather gloves, her overall frame remained hidden.

"alright," she called out, "ready."

She caught me looking, "what, expected something showy?"

"No, no," I replied quickly, hoping to not come off as a pervert.

She shrugged, "well pack mule, think we should know each other's names," she looked up at me, "I'm Haru. What'd your breeders name you?"

"Garr," I greeted, reaching out a hand to shake with, "nice to meet you, Haru." _By nice, I mean good lord help me. "_

"Garr huh," commented Haru, shaking my hand. "Well with a name like that, I could only imagine how much you value your Intelligence stat."

Turning towards the gate she nodded, "let's focus on our task, shall we?"

I followed her out the town gate quietly. As we meshed in with the crowds heading out of town, I looked back at Haru. _She doesn't open her mouth like that all the time, right?_ I hoped, _if not, this'll be a long day._

 **Keep wishing, Garr. Thanks for reading my attempt at writing a story! Please be sure to leave a review, it'll be used to pay for this bone head's insurance bills. Leave a follow and/or favorite, it is appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Alchemist

The morning sun rose steadily to its noon time peak. the breeze brushed past us as we strolled down the stone path out of town. Several players walked along the road with us, each of whom varied in build. Some were already carrying bows, others acquainting themselves with spears and shields.

As we went further down the path, the crowds began to disperse. As their numbers waned, the tranquility of the grasslands replaced the sound of their footsteps with the songs of birds. The sweet sound came from all sides, filling my ears with bliss.

As we walked further from Starting Town, the few players that remained split. Moving down different paths, most of which left to fight Boars. The green of the prairies was saturating, filled with depth. Soon, the crowd diminished to just Haru and I.

The alchemist remained silent, oblivious to the changing density of the crowd. Looking over the horizon, her eyes darted slowly right and left. Scattered trees swayed gently with the breeze, their hoops of green leaves dancing in rhythm with the grass.

"So what's our first herb?" I asked, looking around the knee high grass.

Looking out to the rolling hills of green around us, Haru remained focused on the search. "Should be a bright red plant," answered Haru, "Same height as the grass, looks similar to a rosebush. Can't miss it."

"Sounds easy," I exclaimed, "we should have this done soon."

"Not really," she explained, "sadly, there are other alchemists out there...and the plant isn't very common." Haru shrugged, "but since it's the main ingredient, we can't make the stuff without that herb."

"Plus note," Haru commented, "we don't have to worry about the Boar eating that."

"They eat herbs?" I questioned, surprised by her statement.

"Yep," she sighed, "damn things will eat whatever doesn't kill them. Thankfully, this is one that can."

"In that case," I acknowledged, "I've got a good hunch we'll find one soon. Feeling lucky today,"

"Nothing to do with luck," Haru rebuked, "it's all calculated. Since we're trapped in a game, we...and of course by we, I mean you, must understand the meaning of numbers...something I'm pretty sure you're unfamiliar with."

I rolled my eyes. "Look, math may not be my strong suit, but I don't appreciate your tone with me."

She smirked. "Relax, jeez I might as well be talking to a girl."

This accusation made me very flustered. _A girl?_ I thought, _does she really find me that pathetic? Who the hell does she think she is?_

"Hey" she said, motioning me to stop. She pointed out to the distance. "See that?" she asked, glancing over at me. Her pure white hair fluttered in the breeze.

I squinted, looking for any object standing out in the tall grass. My poor eye vision prevented me from making out any discernible detail. I squinted, looking over the endless blanket of green around us. Spotting no such thing, I shook my head. "Can't," I answered, "is the herb there?"

She gave me a puzzled expression. "So lemmie get this straight," she mumbled, "you lack a brain, a good sense of humor, and you're blind?"

"Is it there or not?" I groaned, irritated by her question. _I hate her guts already,_ I thought, _wait...is there a mute function?_ I cycled through my menu, searching desperately for a mute function.

Haru shook her head. "If there is such a thing as a god," she remarked, "then you must've stolen his cookie jar." looking quite irritated.

"My eyes aren't the best," I answered angrily, "I tend to miss small details, can't help it." Feeling insulted, I kept my mouth shut. _First Yuri, now this one. Think I should pull back my statement of feeling lucky._

"Looks like I'm the luckiest. I get to deal with someone who lacks so much," Haru grunted, "yes it's there, we've got our first ingredient back there."

She marched into the tall grass, the blades of green swaying with her departure. Ignoring the jab, I followed behind her through the knee high foliage. She moved through, brushing and wading through shorter patches of grass with grace.

Marching straight through with little concern, I felt the soft grass 'bounce' as my boots lifted with every step. Unable to see the plant, I moved further ahead. Minutes later, Haru pointed again and this time I spotted her target. Nestled deep in a pocket of tall grass, the first herb of the day made its presence known.

It was a fairly small plant, resembling a rosebush. No taller than two feet in height, the only thing to help differentiate the bush was its bright red color. Its many leaves were shaped like clovers, cluttering the plant in a brightly colored mane. The flowers bore dozens of overlapping petals, resembling a rose. Closer examination revealed there to be no thorns present on the main body.

"How were you able to spot this so well?" I asked. She pulled out a pair of garden shears, going on her knees as she inspected the plant. after checking, she began clipping away at the edges of the leaves.

"Well this plant has a bright red body," Haru replied, "which stands out pretty well in this green pasture, unless of course it's you looking."

I chuckled at that one. _Okay, okay,_ I mused, _that's true_. Haru was slow with her trimming, focusing her attention on cutting off only the outer lips of the leaves. Watching her clip away I asked, "This seems awfully precise, why'd you need to be so delicate?"

Haru kept her gaze on the leaves as she trimmed. "If I tried removing the leaves on their own," she explained, "they would combust. Or in small words, catch fire." Her tone was calm, as if discussing last week's news.

My eyes widened. _Hold the phone,_ I pondered, _you're telling me, what exactly?_ "So you're telling me," I interjected, "that you're effectively disarming a fire bomb?"

"Pretty much," she commented, "the rims of their leaves serve as a sort of nerve gathering. When bitten, the leaves release an enzyme that causes fire damage immediately to the target."

"The reaction discourages large animals from eat its leaves," chuckled Haru, "and serves as soil rejuvenate."

Listening to her, I tried to impress her a little. "soil rejuvenate?" I asked, "you're referring to the fact that it starts fires. Since we are in a fairly well foliaged area, a fire would mean a 'lot of plant material being recycled." Stroking my chin before pointing out, "the end product becoming food for the soil, starting the next cycle."

"Ha, so you caught up with the third graders," she replied, "impressive. Yes, that's true." She tossed a few of the leaf clippings at me.

I leapt back, startled by her sudden movement.

Haru smirked as I reacted. "You know," Haru stated, "watching you squirm might be the most entertaining thing I've seen all day." She smiled, looking back to her work, "do yourself a favor, don't eat those...unless you'd like to entertain me."

I felt myself fuming at her insolence, just about ready to scream at her. _What a narcissist!_ I thought, _no wonder she's in a game like this, this woman would start riots on her own!_ I sighed, looking away to hide my frustration.

After cutting away the rims of at least a dozen of this plant's leaves, she moved to the back of them. Cutting very gently, she clipped off these leaves and stored them in a glass bottle. she quickly corked the bottle after depositing the leafy reds. I found myself admiring her as I watched. _Such delicate hands,_ I observed, _graceful too. So calm when dealing with an incendiary device._

She got up from her kneeling position, brushing her hair away from her face. She looked back to me, looking a little happier this time. "Great!" she exclaimed, "now we just need to find some berry bushes. Thankfully those are easier to come by, we just need to find a body of water. River, lake, whichever comes first."

"Where could we find one?" I inquired, gazing around at the emerald sea around us.

"There's a river northeast of where we are," she answered, "might take us a few hours to get there." Her smile faded slightly after mentioning it.

"Something wrong, Haru?" I asked, "if it's a matter of time, then I have no quarrels." I brushed stray pieces of dirt off my cloak as I rose.

She looked at me with slight concern. "Who knows what else we'll find near the river," she answered, "since it is a gathering place for wildlife. Could be anything, from wolves to man-eating plants."

Sensing her fear, I felt excitement creep up on me. "Won't be an issue," I boasted, "I'm well equipped." Riding on momentary confidence, I smiled lightly at her.

Haru sighed. Whether out of relief, or annoyance, I couldn't tell. "Stay close," she barked, "we'll have to be quick about this." She nodded and went northeast, I followed along closely, anxious for a chance to prove my usefulness.

As we moved further west, trees appeared more frequently. First sporadic, their numbers multiplied. As time passed, we found ourselves in the middle of a forest grove. The sunshine trickled in through the edges of leaves, blasting our sight with brilliant hues of yellow and green. The bushes around us blanketed the background with their spotted leaves.

I looked at Haru as we hiked further inland. _As snide as Haru is,_ I wondered, _I wonder how she got here. In the end, we're sharing the same prison. Maybe this is just this is just an act._

 _No,_ I concluded, I _was the one that dragged her out here in the first place_. _I've already made enough trouble as it is._ I kept a brisk pace, keeping up with ehr as we marched further into the shady recesses of the woods. Bushes rustled and cracked as we roamed, saying nothing as we walked down the leaf covered ground.

The songs of birds above filled the air with a delightful tune, filling my heart with a sense of adventure. _If it weren't for the current situation,_ I thought, _I could see myself building a home here. Nice log cabin near a lake or something!_ I smiled, letting these wandering thoughts distract me.

"So Garr," Haru asked, "do you have experience with fighting? While these forests look friendly, don't be fooled."

"With boar, yes." I answered, "I've spent hours training on those, what're we expecting out here again?"

The dry leaves beneath us crackled as we stepped over them, their thin bodies snapping under our boots. The occasional opening in the treeline dazzled us with sunlight as we crossed. The grass stood just above the soles of our boots, waging an eternal war of control with dead leaves.

"We might run into a dire wolf or two," alerted Haru, "watch out though, they've been known to travel in packs. Just like real wolves."

"Or heaven forbid," cringed Haru, "A Miss."

"What's a Miss?" I asked, an impish grin on my face, "no pun intended of course."

Haru buried her face in her palms. A slight smile grew on her as she shook her head. "Please," she begged, "warn me before you pull off something that lame next time?"

"No promises," I answered, "anyway, so what's that?"

"A miss is a man-eating plant," Haru replied, her hand lowering back to her side. "All I know is they roam around the forests. Noisy too from what I hear. Supposedly, you need to kill a flowered variant to complete a quest out here."

"How big are we talking?" I asked. My eyes darted around the dimly lit portions of the forest. While several fruit bearing bushes grew around us, Haru paid no attention to them.

"From what I've heard," Haru answered, "around one and a half meters tall? While the best way to find out is to see one, I'd rather not. The whole 'man-eating' part irks me."

"Sounds like a good challenge," I replied, "if you ask me? There's nothing more gratifying than to crush something much larger than yourself."

I smiled. "Going against creatures smaller than ourselves is just...boring to me. That's why I use a greatsword, it allows me to snap my problems like twigs."

"Whatever," dismissed Haru, "just don't get me killed." she kept walking, unimpressed.

I shrugged, following her further west. "So what about those fruit bushes back there," I asked, "are those any good?"

She glanced over to the side, looking at the several bushes. She shook her head, "most of those are poisonous. I've had a few trips down here, a little inspecting helped prove that."

"How'd you do that?" I inquired, looking over at the yellow colored grapes on some of these vines.

"Oh I fed them to Boars," Haru explained, "after eating them, they took steady poison damage," she shrugged, "not to make assumptions, but I imagined then it'd be unsafe to eat."

The howl of a wolf was heard in the distance. Long and loud, the sound sent a chill running through me. "We should be close," exclaimed Haru, "but keep watch...the Dire Wolves howl when they're part of a pack. That could mean serious trouble for us."

I nodded, scanning the perimeter as we moved. The sound of trickling water reached my ears. While subtle at first, it grew louder the further west we moved. A soft mist drifted around, covering patches of the ground with its light texture. Sun rays glowed through the cracks of trees, illuminating the gray fog around us.

The ground below us grew rockier. As pebbles replaced soil, the stones crackled as we stepped over loose patches. As smooth as marble, they were clearly river rocks. "Almost there," Haru murmured, "once we get the fruit, we can head back to town."

I frowned. "Could you make it on the spot?" I asked.

She looked at me quizzically. "Sure," she said, "but it'd be too risky for me. It takes a few minutes, and the chance of failure increases if you rush it. With the trouble I'm going through with this, I'm not rushing it."

As we approached the river bank, a gray pillow-like fog settled in. The water splashed down as it traveled east. Moving down a nearby slope, its sounds drowned out the forest around us. The trickling water's tune filled the air with soft taps as we stepped along the wet stones.

Gravel shifted beneath us as we moved along. Checking my menu for the time, it was 3:48 PM. The afternoon sun rested high above the trees, caking us with ample warmth. The water beside us was shallow, barely a foot in depth. Looking down, I saw my reflection. My high, pronounced cheekbones showed, the skin enriched by the moisture in the air.

Haru wandered to the right side of the river, stepping off rocks jutting out of the shallow water across the way. "Amazing isn't it?" Haru observed, "such clean water, so readily available...wish the real world had it this easy." She took a moment to gaze at the river, watching it flow downstream. the crystal clear surface glided beneath her, reflecting her face as she looked down.

"It's hard to imagine sometimes that this world we're in isn't real," continued Haru, "I miss home...sort of."

"What's home like for you, Haru?" I asked, "I mean, It's been a hard time for you. I can only imagine." Watching over her as she move to inspect local bushes.

"Not be rude Garr," she responded, "but I don't trust you. I don't know, maybe if we hung around more often." She glanced back to the other side, "watch my back," she commanded as she crossed.

I shrugged, watching her as she crossed. _We did just_ meet, I thought, _maybe I'm rushing things...I always do that. I get so excited about things, I don't think._

"Understandable," I mumbled, "how old are you by the way?"

"Why would that matter?" Haru asked, an eyebrow raised as she glanced back.

"Just for reference sake," I detested, "I have difficulty knowing one's age from looking at them."

"18," Haru answered. _Well, cleared that up,_ I guessed.

As Haru crossed the river, I heard her squeal. "Found one," she cheered, waving me to come over. I smiled, stepping along the rocks. My boots squeaked, the smooth surfaces of the natural bridge were soaked in water. Stepping slowly, I missed my next rock. I winced, feeling the cold water rush into my left boot.

As the cold liquid reached my toes, I pulled it back. Stepping back on the rocks, I shivered. Eventually, I crossed the small river. _Jeez,_ I pondered, _I might've met my worst enemy yet. A colossal foe...a 10 foot wide river, with the awe-inspiring depth of one foot._

Returning to Haru's side, she nodded to me. "now to pick," she exclaimed, "this shouldn't take long."

Going on her knees, Haru scooted herself to inspect a three-foot-tall bush. Small orange fruits hung from the vines, each around the size of a grape. Dangling off their branches, their color and appearance were amusing to behold. I turned to watch the perimeter, feeling the cool mist rub against my face.

The trees swayed around us, their leaves dancing in unison with the breeze. The sun descended, dipping gradually below the trees. As the sun fell, the sky turned once again to a tapestry of orange and yellow. The color of the leaves began to fade, much like the grass as the sun began to set.

Small mushrooms rested under the shade of trees. Colored and spotted, the various fungi came in various candy-like colors. I reached for a bright yellow mushroom, plucking it from the ground. 'Lemon Head' it read, "C-Class Herb: Effects: Unknown".

 _Hm,_ I pondered, examining the white spots covering its sunny surface. "Hey Haru," I called, "do these mushrooms do anything special?"

"Yea," Haru answered, "they work as catalysts. They're all poisonous to eat raw, but some can give small benefits. Like that one your holding? It can be harvested to make blonde hair dye."

I smiled, putting the item away in storage. The serene beauty of the place captivated me, the flow of water filled me with peace as it poured down the slope. The light of the sun dimmed, the bush rustled as Haru picked away at its plethora of fruit. Glancing back at her, she looked quite content.

Something cracked across the river. Footsteps and panting. "Haru," I alerted, "we've got company." I slowly drew the greatsword from my back. Haru stepped away from the bush, drawing her dagger. Stepping beside me, she kept to a crouched position, holding her knife at the ready.

The fog hid everything. Anything beyond two feet as masked by a curtain of dread. Pebbles skipped as the footsteps drew closer. Soft growls were heard, follwoed by high pitched whines. The sounds of water splashing burst from multiple directions. I stepped back, fearful of what lies behind the wall of mist.

Even the birds, their songs once filling in the forest, fell silent. Moments later, the only sounds that welcome my ears were the brushing of leaves and the shallow stream. My heartbeat quickened, eyes widening as I watched for whatever encroached upon us. Feeling my heart bounce in my chest, I tightened my grip.

My eyes looked to the space beyond us, searching for any clue, any direction. Clutching my sword tightly, I motioned Haru to step back with me. _The further we are from the fog,_ I planned, _they might not spot us._

Stepping back, I heard a loud snap! Looking down, I realized my mistake. A stray twig was in my path, the loud crack giving away my position. As the sound echoed, the footsteps suddenly stopped. The silence filled me with dread, knowing I've been found. I stood, waiting with the sword ready. I shook, fearful of what hid behind the fog.

The silence was short lived. Sudden splashes came, converging from three directions! Slow and purposeful, the water swished as the foreign bodies crossed behind the fog.

"Haru," I shouted,"get behind me, now!" Fear was evident in my tone, bracing myself.. Haru scrambled behind me, her breathing heightened with the tension. Glancing around, I desperately searched for the threat. The growing darkness of dusk hindered my sight, leaving me nearly blind.

I glanced back to Haru, making sure she's safe. She nodded to me assuredly. As the area silenced, I turned my gaze back, only to be met by rows of sharp, yellow teeth!

 **Dinner time! As you imagine the delicious meal that's awaiting you (hopefully soon), feel free to express your opinions! Your reviews, follows, and favorites are always appreciated. Thanks again everyone!** **hing like a walk in the park. Hope you're all enjoying the chapters! As usual, feel free to let your voices be heard. Whether it's by arrest warrant or review, be sure to enlighten me!**


	9. PoH: The Tragic Prince

August 6th 2022 – 3 months before the SAO incident

Vassago Casals firmly stood before his father, biting his cheek in shame. He watched as his father read his transcript. Feeling the sting that came along with every 'B' grade announced. After what felt like hours of reading aloud his every mistake, the father threw the paper to the ground.

"Vassago," his father snarled, "I only see two A's…do you have any idea just how far back this sets you here?"

Casals said nothing, his long black hair covering his eyes in shame. _I couldn't care less what they think,_ he concluded, _I have a completely different goal in mind!_

His father sighed, putting his cigarette to the ash tray. "Do you even care about your future here, son?" He asked, a forlorn expression on his face.

Casals shrugged his shoulders. _Like as if I haven't heard this a million times,_ he mused, _all he wants is for me to continue his legacy._ "Dad," he replied, "you know for a fact that my interest is in politics, not accounting."

"Don't talk to me like that," the father shouted, "I'm not your friend, I'm your father!" His father shouted, "your obsession on one thing is hurting your grades, son."

"So what," Casals rebuked, "countries aren't run by mathematicians, they're run by leaders."

"Look at it this way," the father reasoned, "if you show this kind of weakness, what will your competitors think? It's already bad enough that you're not Japanese!"

"And it's bad enough you decided it was smart to move us here," snapped Vassago, "why couldn't we have just moved to England or something? Oh, that's right. You just wanted to find someone to replace Mom, don't you?"

"Enough," the father yelled, "you crossed the line! I never want to hear you say that again, you understand?!"

Vassago looked back at him. "Or what," he challenged, "you know for a fact you miss her." _If he really cared about her,_ he pondered, _he wouldn't have gotten drunk and beaten her. He acts so surprised that she left, yet he expects me to listen to him for advise._

The father sighed, leaning back on the chair. "Yes," he answered grudgingly, "I do...son, you as a politician have to take consideration for the culture you're in. This society is all ran off of how well one meshes with the society."

"What makes you think I care what others think?" Casals questioned, "when I can use my voice to bring society forward, I don't need to heed some backwards minded prudes. Not when I can show the right way."

"I know you plan on being a politician someday," the father commented, "but you must understand, you're letting everything else slip for this dream. That might've worked back home in Spain...but not here."

Casals pointed out the window of their hovel of an apartment. "You know something," he commented, "this country runs like a damn monarchy. The rich ruin everything for the rest of us! They take the best education, the best schools, with the lowest chance of failure! The rest of us get to work like slaves all day long!"

The father sighed, slowly rising from his chair. Picking up a pack of cigarettes, he turned to his son. "I know you're still adjusting to life in Japan," he pandered, "but you must understand. The education system here is extremely competitive. How will you possibly stand toe to toe with the rest?"

"You can't just disregard the old ways," he continued, "the Japanese have a strict adherence to their ideals...for you to think you're just going to change it all, is foolish. I hope for your sake no one ever hears you say these things."

"I don't care," Casals argued, "by appealing to reason, I will bring down the barriers that keeps this nation tied down!"

He watched as his father flicked the lighter. As the smell of smoke reached his nostrils, he grimaced. _He speaks of competition, he speaks of grandeur._ Casals thought, _yet he orders himself overpriced goods…commodities such as fruit in a place like this. He thinks bringing in a new woman every week is going to change a thing._

"Get out of my sight," his father snapped, "at this rate, you'll never amount to anything." Pointing fingers towards his son as he drew the freshly lit cigarette from his lips. "You'll be picking food out of trashcans, all because of some delusion that you're going to change an entire society. I'm trying to help you!"

 _Help,_ Casals pondered. _Yea, that's exactly what you're doing. Your not just trying to get me into the accounting business, like you. I want to follow my own destiny, not what someone else tells me._ He turned away, obeying his father's command. As he strolled outside, he had only the uncolored apartments to greet him.

The gray, colorless urban center around him swarmed with the blank faces of thousands. As each of these people went to their destination, none of them smiled. _It bothers me deeply,_ Casals noted, _nobody smiles...it's like we're all just a a roving horde of machines. Without hopes. Without dreams._

Posters of an upcoming game were everywhere. From the sides of buildings, to the magazines held by bystanders awaiting transport. Everywhere he looked, this game, Sword Art Online was displayed. Casals gazed upon a large poster, just around the corner of his apartment.

A high speed rail train flew over as he observed. Casals groaned, hating the sounds of the passing locomotive. Looking at this poster, he mused. _It's like the monarchy all over again, isn't it?_ Looking down at an image of a NerveGear helmet alongside it. _Proprietary technology, waved in our faces…like we could ever afford such expensive equipment._

He felt the envy, the jealous well up inside him. He turned away, avoiding such powerful emotions. _One day,_ he imagined, _they will listen to reason. No man should live under the boots of another._ He wandered to a nearby soup shop, his place of employment. He sighed, knowing what awaited him behind that glass door.

"Casals," shouted his manager, "I've got good news!" Casals nodded, walking past the rows of aluminum tables and chairs. "Our sales have skyrocketed, ever since we started that commercial concept you made."

"Really," Casals inquired, "that's great news, sir! I'm glad I could help all of us here."

His boss suddenly frowned, "with that out of the way, you're fired."

"What," Casals cried, "Wha- why?" His eyes widened, his body running cold at hearing those words.

"You are selfish," the older gentleman declared, "I've already arranged for your replacement. You're free to your last paycheck, have a good day Mr. Casals." The manager turned away, walking back to his office.

"Hey, wait a second!" Casals pleaded, "please sir, what can I do to prove myself worthy of service? Please, give me another chance."

At that moment, a new employee stepped in. With features strongly resembling the manager's own, it became apparent to Casals what just happened. "Sir," the newcomer announced, "I'm ready to start."

"Then get to it," the manager nodded, "customers will be coming shortly!"

The teenage boy bowed his head, leaving for the kitchen in the back. _I've...been replaced,_ Casals despaired, _by his son...all for his convenience._ He walked away, forcing open the glass door. _All I want to do is scream. To just break a chair on that pig!_ He held back the tears, shaking his head in shame.

 _What am I going to tell my father,_ he thought, _that I just got fired? From now my fourth job this year? I've already angered him enough today...ugh I just wish for something. Any way I can escape from this world._ Another bus rolled by, a poster of Sword Art Online plastered all over its flank.

He frowned, watching as the message rolled away. _I wish I could go there,_ he imagined, _take that chance. Step into another world and get away from here._ He ventured to a local electronics shop, hoping to find a NerveGear for sale. _I don't know when I'll find another job...the economy's terrible._

He found a row of five helmets resting in a glass cabinet behind the counter. Stepping in line, he looked up at the price. _Over 115,000 Yen_ , Casals calculated. _There's no way I can afford it._ He stepped out of the line, melancholy as he left the building. _I can't keep dreaming, I have to plan for my future._

Casals wandered the streets of Kyoto. For hours, he let his mind wander, trying to come with a solution. _All I want,_ he concluded, _is an escape...I want a chance to make a difference._ He gazed around at the droves of people walking beside him. Seeing the usual stoic expressions. _I wish we could all escape from this._

Cashing in his last paycheck, he felt his heart pound. _Where am I going to find work now...maybe my father was right, am I doomed to an existence of poverty? There's not even welfare for us...this government provides none._

He received his 230,000 Yen deposit, what would amount to two weeks worth of labor. _Twelve hours a day,_ _If it weren't for my father's income, this money might last me a week at best._

Returning to the house, Casals found the house empty. _Dad must've left for work,_ he assumed, _better sign up for my next college classes._ He went through the list, scanning for the classes he wanted to take. _To apply for student government, I must have at least 12 units._

After an hour of searching, Casals' heart sank. _They're all taken...I only have an opening for a total of 3 units._ _That means, I can't pursue my dream._ He throws the chair back, slamming his face to the bed. Feeling the tears soak into the fabric, he screamed into the mattress. _No job, no career...I have nothing. Not even the love of my father._

After many minutes of sobbing, Casals lifted his face. His almond skin was wet with tears, his long hair messy. _I need an escape...anything to run away from this life. Wait, what about that NerveGear?_ He wiped the tears from his face, feeling the strands of hair brush off to the side. _Fine, I'll indulge myself. I need this._

He raced out of the house, taking his wallet. Within minutes, he had arrived at the same electronics store. Waiting in line, he looked at the NerveGear helmets. _I'll have to hide this somehow,_ he calculated, _I don't care what Dad thinks...I feel completely drained._

Watching as half his paycheck vanished, a box was soon placed on the counter. More than a foot wide, the brightly blue cardboard container displayed the blue-gray aluminum helmet within. Lifting it, Casals smiled. "Thank you," the cashier remarked, "have a good day."

"Thank you," Casals bowed, "you too, sir." He turned, clutching the boxed helmet under his right arm. As he swung the door open, the sun shined through the clouds, dazzling the street with its brilliance. _No matter what,_ Casals noted, _I will find a way. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow...but I will succeed._

 **So goes the future, led by the bold. Hey guys, be sure to let me know what you think with the lemon scented joy of reviews! Once again, I owe my thanks to my reviewers for their support, Gashadokura, Agent 94, your support has helped a ton!**


	10. Chapter 8: Tooth and Nail

**A/N: Thank you once again to Gashadokuro and dimer2003 for checking out the story! As usual, be sure to let me know what you guys think! Critique me as hard as possible, I love to aspire.**

Before I had time to react, I was knocked on my back! My head crashed into the pebble covered ground below, blurring my vision from the impact. I gasped, feeling the hard stone crash against my skull. Loud barking filled my ears, the snarls, the sound of Haru screaming.

I looked up, only to find the salivating teeth of a Dire Wolf inches from my face. Stained and jagged, its rows of daggers dripped with saliva. The wolf growled menacingly, its breath hot with rage. The beast's dark gray coat and white underbelly glowed in the darkness of the rising moon, its eyes a bright yellow.

The wolf snarled, lunging forward! Its teeth clacked, snapping forward as it tried to bite my neck! Grabbing the dog, I wrestled! Tugging at tufts of fur, I thrashed and pulled. The predator gnashed as it reached for me. Its hot breath burning against my face as it stood over me!

I moved my neck back, eyes wide as I struggled against the predator. The wolf was relentless, budging not even an inch as I pushed and shoved! Gripping a handful of fur with my right hand, I punched wildly with my left! The beast yowled. bouncing with every punch as the energy rippled through its body.

My back soaked with the moisture of the Earth as I struggled. The Dire Wolf scraped back, giving my legs room. I curled my leg and kicked it off! It lurched back, its HP damaged slightly from my desperate strikes. Missing my neck, it went for my left arm instead! Growling, the wolf bit down on the meat of my arm.

Feeling the jaw clamp down, I screamed as the dagger-like teeth punched through. My HP meter flashed, bleeding! My left arm burned as the teeth chewed, the sound of squishing tissue awful to behold. The wolf's yellow eyes stared, unblinking in the dark. Its glare fixated on me, hungering for me.

Out of shock, I punched frantically! Flinging my right arm, I reached for its face. Punching its nose and eyes, I flailed against its grip! My HP dipped below 60%, draining as the bleed effect ran its course. My left arm went numb, cold as the teeth dug through.

Injured by the attack, the wolf released its grip! Leaping off, the beast scattered away, regrouping. I groaned, scrambling back to my feet. My back, now cold with the moisture of the river bed, shivered in the cool night air. My sword laid nearby, its steel shining with the rising moon! Hearing the scampering paws of wolves, I reached out!

Before I could take hold, I heard another wolf pounce! Swerving, I found a wolf lunging for Haru. I grabbed my greatsword, lurching as I heaved. Reaffirming my grip, the blade rustled as it's lifted from the wet pebbles. I charged the creature encroaching on her, letting the greatsword fly!

The sword swung, shifting the air aside with its mass! The swing missed the wolf, sending mud and rocks splashing around me. My left arm shook violently, my HP draining below 40%. I screamed at the Dire Wolf, desperate to get its attention away from her!

The beast snapped and barked as it wrestled with Haru. I raised the sword, ready to swing again. The wolf gasped, howling in pain. Rolling off Haru, she used a Sword Skill, jamming the knife through its gut. The creature exploded, lighting the night sky like blue fireflies in its wake!

She rose to her feet, a dagger gripped firmly in her right hand. The sound of snarls alerted me. Looking around us, four wolves surrounded us. Encircling us, their soulless yellow eyes searched for a gap. _I can't let them continue,_ I panicked, raising the greatsword over my shoulder.

The cold night air filled my lungs, my heart raced as I stared back at the primal creatures. The forest, the river, all took a backseat to the gnashing of teeth. Scrambling for a solution, I charged one! I held the sword along its forward grip, thrusting it forward like a spear.

Without the glow of a Sword Skill, the attack was basic. As the sword slammed forward, the wolf leaped, dodging to the side. The greatsword punched through soil, flexing slightly from the force of my stab. Landing a few feet to the side, it howled as before jumping back! Its jaw opened, biting down on the sword, wrestling the weapon in its mouth.

Startled by the creature's speed, it yanked the sword from my hands! I dropped the sword, a loud clang rang as it returned to the stone smothered Earth. Putting up my arms, I shook with fear, waiting for the predator to leap! My left arm shook as it burned. The torn meat glistened in the cool night sky, the wound still fresh.

The wolf leaped again, claws and teeth extended! As it closed in, I glared. Balling my left hand to a fist, I rammed it as far back in its mouth as possible! I heard the beast gag, its back teeth digging into my already wounded arm. As the arm shoved further down its throat, I winced as the back teeth chewed, the tongue licking away at my injury.

I cried out as the pain grew, the burn of its lacerating teeth. I moaned, but kept forcing the arm forward. Lodged now firmly in its throat, I pulled the wolf towards me. My HP continued to plummet, reaching below 30%. Raising my right arm, I slammed down, crashing the arm down on its neck!

As the arm slammed down, a loud snap broke out! The skull was severed from the spine, paralyzing the beast. The creature's HP dropped to zero, slumping over as exploded! Blue glass shards flew in the wind, leaving my torn left arm free. Letting my mangled left arm fall, I turned to the others.

The rest of the pack focused on Haru. Surrounding her, they took turns lunging, trying to bite. She waved her dagger as they closed in, warding off whichever one stepped too close. She crouched low, bending her knees as she readied for any of them to pounce.

Seeing her distress, I picked up my sword. Aiming for a flanking wolf, I lunged from the side! Raising my sword over my head, I rushed forward. My boots stomped on the moist soil, propelling me forward as I turned with the swing. Using 'Down Chop', I watched as the yellow glowing blade slammed!

The blade crashed, followed by a loud tearing. The sword dug through the beast's torso, jamming through its back like cardboard! The wolf howled as it toppled over, exploding shortly after. The two remaining wolves turned on me, charging to avenge their comrade!

Both lunged for me at once, barking as they flanked me. One went for my shins, the other for my right arm. Their combined strength threw me to the ground, dragging me with their combined efforts. I landed with a dull thud, my already drenched backside grounded. My HP meter fell below 20%, the meter flashing a bright red.

Laying on my back, the wolves continued to gnaw and tear at my limbs. I yanked my left leg back, prying my boot from one's jaws. Curling the leg back, I swiftly sent the boot forward, kicking it away!

As the ankle biter recoiled, I turned to the second! Grabbing the arm gnawing predator, I yanked my arm back, pulling it in close. Attempting to choke, I threw it on its back, wrapping my bicep around the throat. With my energy depleting, I struggled to keep my grip tight.

Haru yelled, jumping on the wolf I wrestled! Sending her dagger forward, she stabbed its underbelly. The wolf howled as the dagger tore into its soft underside. Within seconds, the beast disintegrated to blue.

With one wolf left, I reached for my sword. I proved too weak, unable to lift the weapon. Haru was quicker, quickly tackling the wolf the minute it snarled.

The creature snapped at her, trying to dig its teeth into her shoulder. Before its teeth struck, Haru jammed the dagger in the beast's ribs. The last wolf gasped, falling limp before vanishing into blue.

With the last wolf dead, I rested on the ground. Letting my sword down, I laid there, catching my breath. With the death of the wolf pack, the sound of the river took over. My racing heart slowed as the tension left. My HP, still below 20%, only filled me with unease.

Haru quickly kneeled next to me, a look of worry on her face. "Garr!" she shouted, "don't worry, I'll heal you!"

Drawing a red bottle from her storage, she popped it open. Tipping the lid into my mouth, she poured the contents. The fluid flowed in, bitter in taste. I drank, eager to be healed. As the last drop of the bottle ran down my throat, I let out a sigh. _God,_ I rambled, _my left arm...it stings so bad._

As I waited, she just stared at me. Looking surprised about something, she checked her now empty bottle. She raised an eye brow. "Huh," she noted, "that's...odd."

"What's wrong?" I asked weakly, "am I missing something?" I groaned, looking down at my left arm, still mutilated from the fight. Squeezing my left hand, I winced as the bite mark reddened.

"I..." she stuttered, "I just gave you a potion designed to heal players." She inspected the bottle again, "It's supposed to heal by at least 40%, but it's not working at all."

I stared at her, utterly confused. She shook her head, reaching over to help me back up on my feet. "Come on," she cautioned, "we have to leave now while we still can."

I nodded, letting her help me. As I'm brought back to my feet, the smooth, wet pebbles below us rustled. "I've got a teleport crystal," she stated, "but only one. There's no way I'm just going to leave you out here, so we'll have to walk back to town."

Her statement was cut short by a sharp noise. A sword was unsheathed, ringing as it left its leather scabbard.

"Step aside," a voice croaked in the shadows, "I'm here to save you." My eyes widened at the sound. Turning to face the stranger, I saw a thin faced blonde. His light blue eyes were fixated on me, his longsword pointed directly at me.

Haru, turned around, looking at him with disbelief. "From wolves?" she asked,"sorry, bro. We've got it covered." she looked back to me, insuring I was on my feet as she whispered, "I've got the berries we need. Let's head back."

"No," he growled, "from the thief beside you!" He stepped closer, readying his sword.

I stumbled back, staying away from him. _Thief?_ I pondered, _the hell's he talking about?_ Picking up my greatsword, I kept my eyes on him. "What?" I asked, "I don't understand."

"Don't play innocent with me," the blonde snarled, "that sword in your hands? Did you forget the fact you stole that? Certain someone's put a little bounty for me."

I stared at him incredulously. "That can't be right," I assured, "this weapon was a gift. For helping a merchant out. "

"Hang on," Haru said, stopping to glance between us. "What're you talking about?" He turned his focus to her.

"You mean you haven't heard?" he asked, keeping his weapon aimed at me. "This man robbed an innocent merchant!" He drew his cold gaze on me, "that greatsword he's carrying belongs to someone. Now the guy's entrusted me to have that sword returned."

"Garr?" Haru questioned, turning to me. "Is there something you aren't telling me?" Her voice was filled with concern, her eyes on me. My feet felt glued to the river bank pebbles,

"No," I replied sternly, "I've got nothing to hide. I got this sword as a gift from Yuri." Directing my gaze back to the bounty hunter, "I don't know where you got the idea, but it can't be true."

"Lie all you want," the law bringer scolded, "but I'm giving you one warning. Give up that sword, or I shall take it by force."

I kept my sword back. _I don't want to appear aggressive,_ I thought, _I have to defuse this._ "I'm not lying to you!" I pleaded, "I genuinely believe you're mistaken. This is a big misunderstanding."

"The warning still stands," he dismissed, "if you expect me to just walk away and let you go unpunished, you're the one who's mistaken. Give me the sword, or I shall take it."

Haru stepped back, unsure how to take the situation. She glanced back at me, looking just as confused as I am. _If I give him my weapon,_ I considered, _there's nothing to stop him from just cutting me down. I can't go along with this._

The man smiled, "my name's Rus...and I will not stand by and let a criminal like you escape." He drew closer, readying his sword. As he stepped out from the shadows, the moonlight revealed a man of pale complexion, his light, soft blonde hair draping over all sides.

I stepped back, shouldering my weapon. "I don't want trouble," I pleaded, "but I am no thief, I will not let you disarm me...there'd be no way to defend myself if you decide to finish me off."

"Sucks to be you then," Rus snarled. Without another word, he drew his sword back. The sword glowed a blue light, a charging sound emitting from him. In the space of mere seconds, he dashed forward! I stepped aside, watching as the sword's edge glided mere inches past my face!

Feeling the wind blow as he passed sent a chill. I jumped back, readying my sword. As the vigilante turned, his icon turned a bright orange. The slick river bed swished under my boots, my hands shaking as my heart raced. _Is this a fight to the death?_! I panicked, _I've never fought before!_

Before I could question more, I watched as Rus charged me! The confusion inside me was gone, replaced with fear. Rus dashed towards me, throwing the longsword's tip forward. The blade whirred past me, each strike missing me by mere inches. Closing in, the swordsman unleashed a flurry of swipes!

Seeing the wave of attacks, I threw myself back, hoping to avoid his onslaught! With my HP below 20%, I had little room for error. I whipped my sword feebly at his, desperately trying to defend myself. Sparks scattered as steel collided, his sword shrieking as it slid by.

Rus continued forcing me back, swinging the blade for my legs, my face, and my arms. "Aw," he sighed, "such cowardice." He speared the sword up, the edge barely missing my cheek! I jumped away, startled by the close attack. My boots squeaked, the fog filling the air waved with his attacks!

My heart continued to race, sweat beading down my face. The vigilante kept up the pressure, swinging the sword in my face constantly, smirking as I stumbled back. I fell back further, unsure of myself as he swung closer and closer. I'm suddenly stopped by something behind me.

Backed against a tree, I lifted my sword to block him! Rus slammed the sword on my cross guard, grinning as he angled his blade towards my chest. Seeing this, I shoved my sword to the side, throwing him off balance! He stumbled, the tip of his sword scraping on the moist pebbles below.

A new anger flowed through me, a last ditch effort. Throwing my sword over my shoulder, I lunged with a «Down Chop»! Rus leaped back, retreating as I lashed out. A loud clang rang out, pebbles and mud scattering as the sword's edge struck Earth! My swings were wild, uncoordinated, easy for him to avoid. As he backed up further, I charged him again, throwing all my weight behind the next strike!

Rus jumped to the side, letting the greatsword sail by. The blade scored a glancing blow, scraping his left arm. He gasped, curling back his wounded limb in reaction. Excited by the strike, I pursued further, swinging wide! The fog grew thicker as the night cooled, further obscuring the land before us.

Seeing the incoming strike, Rus rolled away. As the sword flew, it crashed into a nearby tree! As the steel dug through wood, chunks of bark flew in all directions! The tree cracked like thunder as it absorbed the impact of the swing! My body shook from the energy, my heart pounding with the stress.

Dodging my latest strike, he lunged forward. Closing in, he drove his sword forward with a Sword Skill of his own! I yelled, feeling cold steel dig into my shoulder. As I felt the blade tear into the meat of my arm, I gritted my teeth. Jumping back in pain, I released the weapon from my hand! The sword wobbled, bobbing as it nestled firmly in the tree.

With me disarmed, Rus smiled, closing the distance like a hungry wolf. Panicked I stepped further back, trying to go around him. He swiped as I turned right, forcing me back. I felt the cold of the river water rush up my boots as I stepped back.

I made a left, only to veer from his punishing blade. The foot deep water splashed as I dashed around, numbing my feet as I dodged his swings. Swiping wherever I turned, he kept me pinned where he wanted me. I jumped again for the right, anxious to return to my sword!

Jumping through the air I winced, his blade scored another hit across my back. I groaned as the burning sensation spread across the midst of my back. My HP dipped below 10%, flashing a bright red warning.

Falling to my hands and knees, I crawled forward! As I reached the tree, I jumped up to my feet, racing over to retrieve my sword. This proved difficult, the fibers of the tree firmly gripped the blade like a vice. Gripping the handle, I pushed and pulled, trying for my dear life!

I failed to notice Rus, who took the time to ready a lunging stab! As I pried with my body weight, I heard the air blow past my ear! Glancing over, I watched as the tip of his sword missed my eye. Startled by the strike I grabbed the wrist holding the blade! As my left hand clamped down on his right arm, I balled a fist with my right. Raising my fist like a hammer, I sent it down on the captured wrist!

As my arm slammed against his, I heard him cry out. His grip weakening from the first strike, I kept the pressure. I slammed his arm over and over, letting my strength pulverize his grip! His hand finally yielded, releasing the longsword. The sword made a loud clang as it landed on wet rock bed. At that moment, I let go of his arm and kicked him back, thrusting my leg straight into his back!

The force of my kick knocked him to the ground. A loud splash was heard, Rus crashing into the river! Resilient, he quickly got on one knee, then back on his feet, he passed me as I continued to free my sword. I yanked and pulled as quickly as I could, desperate to get my sword back. I suddenly felt a hard tug. The tree groaned, fibers loosening as I freed my sword. With the sword back in my hands, I wheeled back to face my assailant.

As I turned, I was met with the tip of a sword. Before I could even think, I felt the sword drive through my cheek! The blade didn't stop, punching through one side and out the other! Firmly lodged in my jaw, my mouth burned anew. Nestled in my mouth, I cried loudly and hoarsely. The edge of the sword held me hostage, the blade rubbing against my flesh.

I dropped my sword, gripping my mouth. Overwhelmed with pain, I moaned in agony. Yuri pulled me closer to him, rubbing the sharp edge against the freshly punctured skin. "So tell me punk," he cooed, "I never thought I'd ask, but do you ever get mistaken for a man?" He snickered, "I mean...I wasn't expecting much from a thief like you." He laughed, cutting the flesh of my cheeks more and more.

Tears flooded out, blurring my vision. The pain of feeling the fibers of my cheeks torn into sent me spiraling in anguish. As my mouth overflowed with pain, a flame of rage burned inside me. I reached out to him, grabbing him by the throat! Attempting to choke him, it proved ineffective. He responded by cutting out more and more of my mouth, nearing now the corners of my lips.

Desperate and out of ideas, hot flashes wracked my body went into overdrive. Finding myself near death, I made one final decision. I gripped the sword's edge with both hands, feeling the palms tear as its edge dug. Instead of fighting against his cuts, I slammed my head back! As I shoved the blade forward, it tore through the corners of my mouth, sending waves of unspeakable senses. My mind blacked out as the senses overwhelmed me.

Forcing the blade out, I hit to the ground screaming. Gripping my torn mouth, I hollered so loud I heard nothing else. The cold soil further heightened my sense of grief as I fell. Like an animal, I scrambled for my sword, leaping to my feet as I took hold. Turning back to Rus, I threw the sword back, readying to slam him! My whole face burned, the night air cool against my open wounds.

The vigilante stared at me, his blue eyes wide with disbelief. As the greatsword swung down, he raised his sword to block the impact. As our swords clashed, sparks flew in all directions! Shrieks were heard as steel grinded against steel! A sickening crack filled the air.

My sword did not pierce his, but his wrist snapped from the energy! He yelled, his arm now limp at his side. Hanging at an unnatural angle, his sword now rested on the floor. He fell to his knees, looking up to me with pleading blue eyes.

I roared at him, the pain still present from what remained of my mouth. I raised my sword, throwing the blade back. Hearing the «Down Chop» skill readying, I threw it down! The blade crashed, tearing into his torso like tissue. I felt a sudden rush, a sudden relief from pain. I struck him over and over, the pain going away as I slashed.

Before I could ready a fifth swing, Rus exploded. I stopped, lowering my sword slowly. All around me, a shower of blue particles fell, parting with the wind like leaves. Vanishing into the night sky, all I could do was stand there. The fog had scattered a few feet, tossed aside by the flurry of attacks.

Standing just outside the river, I gritted my teeth. My arms shook, my mind exploding from the sensations. As his remaining fragments scattered, I dropped my sword. I swayed, my vision blurring. I crashed to the ground, the soil greeting me with a cold, wet embrace.

 **Feeling chewed up? Take a trip to the dentist! Once again guys, thanks for reading this hopefully well-done chapter. Reviews, follows, favorites, criticisms, and teeth gnashing are all acceptable forms of support, but no biting.**


	11. PoH: Game Day

November 6th 2022 – 12 hours before the SAO incident

Casals woke from an anxiety ridden sleep. _I've spent all night making my avatar,_ he thought, _is it three yet?_ He checked his clock, his eyes lighting up when he discovered the truth. _2:35, I'm early!_ He quickly got up from bed, changing into his usual suit and tie. _I still have trouble believing that walking out in anything but this is taboo._

Creeping out from his bed, he slipped around on his toes. Passing his still snoozing father, Casals frowned slightly. _I still haven't apologized, I should do that next time I see him._ He sneaked to the door, accidently bumping something. a soft thud was heard, causing him to jump!

Looking down, he found an urn laying on its side. Casals panicked when he saw its dusty contents spill on the floor. _No, grandma!_ He panicked, scooping up whatever ash he could gather. After a few frenzied moments of cleaning, Casals turned the door lock. As he escaped into the dark of early morning, he took his key and locked the door behind him.

Casals strolled down the busy sidewalk, marching straight for the nearest train station. The bright neon lights of the city warded off the dark. As vivid blues, greens, yellows and reds lit the road, Casals made his way to to the high speed rail.

Crowds of people still filled in and out of trains, their unspoken labors uncounted. Breathing in the cool fresh air, Casals readjusted his tie. _Can only imagine the crowds,_ he predicted, _Sword Art Online has been advertised virtually everywhere!_

Waiting for an estimated 15 minutes, Casals first arrived at Chiyoda, Tokyo. After another few minutes, he arrived at Akihabara Station. Quickly leaving his seat. He left behind the static blue lighting of the metro rail, entering the district. Neon signs, blaring of anime characters from various genres and shows shined in all sides.

Women passed fliers from all sides. Clad in the black and white frill of Victorian-era maids, their smiling faces turned to gaze upon Casals. Casals smiled back, walking as their eyes glued to him. He waved his hand, bowing to one. "Excuse me, ma'am," Casals asked in Japanese, "where's the nearest game store?"

The maid pale face blushed as his black eyes met hers. "It's," she pointed to his right, "just down the, s-sir."

Casals bowed his head to her. "Thank you," he said casually, "smart and beautiful." With that, he turned away, smirking as he heard her gasp. _One thing I should thank my father for,_ Casals noted, _giving me a voice like mine._ He soon reached the lines, realizing his error. _People camped out here waiting..._

He scooted into the back of the line. As the human centipede slogged forward, Casals watched as people of all ages leave the store. Some left with NerveGear helmets and the game, others left with simply the cartridge. Hours passed, waiting to make his purchase.

Entering the store, Casals finally reached the clerk at roughly 7 in the morning. As the morning sun leaked over the buildings, the neon lights dimmed from the saturating glow. Drawing out the 8,000 Yen required, he asked for his own copy.

The clerk blinked, looking fairly nervous. _Why so nervous?_ Casals noted, _I'm only SAO buyer number...what two thousand?_ The clerk checked under his desk, his eyes widening.

"I'm...sorry," the clerk replied, "we're sold out...thought we had more. The last customer ordered for three copies."

 _Three?_ Casals raged, _he took the last copies!_ The clerk lifted his head back to face Casals. "Sir, we're out of copies...I apologize for this."

He glared, leaving the store without another word. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he cursed to himself as he stepped out to the street. _I'll find someone willing to sell it,_ he concluded, _I'll pay double if I have to!_ His eyes scanned the area, looking for a solution. The crowds scattered, the news of copies being sold out spreading like a wild fire.

The sounds of cars, motor bikes, and high speed trains rung throughout the streets. As people walked away, he found a man standing around the corner of the store. "Excuse me, sir." Casals asked, "I'm lookin to buy a copy of SAO, got one?"

"You're in luck," the man replied, showing a enclosed copy in his vest, its wrappings still intact.

"How much," Casals asked gently, using his voice to charm the man.

"I'd be willing to part with it for about," the man negotiated, "about 24,000 Yen."

 _24,000?_ "Any lower?" Casals pleaded, "that's just too much for me."

"Then beat it," the man grumbled, "I stood here all morning to get my copies."

Casals sighed, leaving the man to search for other options. Another hour passed, people roaming by on their way to work. _There's no way I can afford to pay that much, not when I'm already running out of cash._

Minutes of searching yielded one venue. A couple, arguing over what appeared to be two sets of NerveGear helmets. Slipping within earshot, he noted the situation.

"I'm sorry, Ieyoshi," the girl pleaded, "but...I can't continue like this."

"Why?" the boy bleated, doing his best to keep his calm, "you told me we'd play together."

"We are," the woman confirmed, "but...I can't see myself being with you, not with you being an Otaku. Your obsession is unhealthy."

"but Anbi," Ieyoshi argued, "how can you just walk off like that? You told me we were doing fine."

 _Disgusting,_ Casals thought, _breaking him in public?_

"I'm sorry," Anbi murmured, "I...I wasn't being truthful."

Without a moment of discussion, the man dropped his copy of SAO on the ground. "Fine," Ieyoshi concluded, "then you can play without me." He turned away, leaving the game laying on the sidewalk.

Casals raced forward, picking up the game. Looking back to the heartbroken man, he chased after him. "Hey!" Casals shouted, "wait up!"

The man stopped, turning back to Casals. "What do you want?" the man grumbled, barely holding back his emotions.

"Listen," Casals said, "I saw what happened back there. I wanted to say I'm sorry for what you're going through. Please," he extended the game out to the broken figure, "don't give up on that. You don't need her."

"Keep it," the man abdicated, "please...just leave me alone."

Casals stopped, watching the man turn away. _He's going to do it,_ he predicted, _isn't he?_ He looked down on his copy of Sword Art Online, _is it even okay for me to use this? Knowing what he might very well do?_ He stopped, _of course it is. Who in their right mind lets a girl get in their way to having fun?_

He shrugged, putting the cartridge away in his pocket. As he wandered off, he contemplated his next move. _9:33, Dad should've left for work by now. the servers start at 1 today, all I have to do is keep calm._ He smiled slightly, _for a moment like this? Ha, too funny._

Racing home, he shuffled his way through the door. Closing the cheap metal frame behind him, the apartment was vacant of activity. Knowing his father's working at the local bank, he slipped down to his bed. He sat, staring at the game given to him. He grinned, marveling at his fortune. He heard a sudden creak, startling him.

He sighed, going back to his computer. Making last minute changes to his avatar, he gleamed. The avatar, while more muscular in build, kept his sharp jawline, as well as his long hair, only now a deep red. His avatar's eyes were a silver color, unlike his natural black.

Casals checked the time. _12:55,_ he noted, opening the NerveGear box. he followed the instructions quickly. As he strapped the helmet on he muttered, "Might as well be wearing an onion…seriously, thing's massive."

As his mind dived into the system, he made his username. Something simple, something easy to remember he figured. As the real world faded around him, he took to the new world. His name, was PoH.

 **Not belonging in this world's overrated, step into a new one. Thanks so much for reading this chapter! Be sure to leave a review, voice your opinions, tell me how you feel. Criticisms and complaints are equally treasured!**


	12. Chapter 9: A New Leaf

I suddenly awaken, resting my back against cold, wet dirt. My arms and legs trembled, feeling the cold to the bone. My vision was blurry, but I could hear a voice calling out to me. "Wake up, Garr!"

I groaned, my hands gripping some of the Earth below me. As my eyes refocused, I saw Haru crouched beside me. Her green eyes looked fearful, but relieved as I looked at her.

"Oh thank god," said Haru, "was worried the medicine wouldn't work. We both know how worthless that last healing potion was. It didn't heal you, but it did restore your consciousness."

"W-What?" I asked, groggy and clueless to her statement.

"Come on," Haru said, extending her arm to me, "I need you on your feet."

Sweat ran down my face. I looked around, seeing the trees of the forest towering over me, _Ugh,_ I wondered, _what happened...why does my mouth hurt so bad?_ Seeing her arm, I took it, accepting her help.

Stumbling back to my feet, she released me. "Take it easy," coaxed Haru, "I'm just going to ask you some questions, alright?"

I nodded, still half-asleep. _Why the hell am I in a forest,_ I thought, looking around the thicket. Seeing the river, the events of last night trickled in. _Oh...oh no._

"So what's this about you stealing an item?" Haru asked, "it just seems ridiculous to me. The idea of you stealing a weapon as tall as you are in broad daylight?"

I looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Well," I began sluggishly, "I'm just as confused as you are."

Haru crossed her arms, displeased with my answer. "Dude, you better not be lying to me."

I shook my head lethargically. "I," I yawned, "I earned this weapon. A guy by the name of Yuri let me have this. Said I'm free to take it as a reward for my...hard work."

It was very apparent that Haru wasn't in a good mood. She waved her hands, shaking her head as she stepped away. "Look, Garr? Can you walk back to town? You've gotten better in terms of health."

I shrugged. Looking up at my HP meter, I noticed it's now just below 50%. _What,_ I noted, _I should be much lower...in fact...I should be dead._ I nodded, focused mostly on regaining my grasp of the situation.

"I guess so," I answered, more confused than anything. "Will you be safe though?"

"Yea," Haru assured, "I've got a Teleport Crystal, remember?"

"Not really," I shrugged, rubbing the back of my head.

"Alright," said Haru softly, "I'm gonna be heading back to town, okay? This was all just a bit too much for me."

"I understand," I nodded weakly, "I'm a bit overwhelmed myself."

She drew a blue, prismatic crystal from one pocket. eight sided, Haru lifted the object over her head. "I'll see you later, I guess." she said, her voice filled with uncertainty.

"Teleport, Starting Town."

A blue aura consumed her. Within seconds, the brightly colored sphere flashed, vanishing as soon as it arrived. With that, Haru was gone. As the sound of the forest took over, I breathed softly.

 _What the hell happened,_ I wondered, _it was all going fine. It was just Haru and I gathering herbs. Next came wolves, then...then Rus._ I looked around, watching the waters of the river flow downstream. _This is ridiculous...a bounty on me? What the hell._

I looked down, spotting my greatsword. Picking it up, I examined the blade's condition. Seeing multiple notches, I checked the weapon's durability. 200/250, the weapon's condition proved my sloppiness. _Unprofessional,_ I noted, _gotta stop hitting it against rocks._

Shouldering the weapon, I turned southeast. Slogging through the ten foot wide river, I shivered as the cold water brushed between my toes. As I crossed into dry land, my boots sloshed, dripping with water as I marched through the southern tree line. _So what now,_ I worry, _I've got a bounty on my head apparently...and now I've killed someone._

I grimaced, despising the situation. Stay rays of moonlight leaked through the trees, the pale blue light piercing through the veil of leaves. moving past several bushes, I wiped my cheeks again. Not even a scratch on my face. A new sound came from the forest, startling me.

Sounding similar to a neighing horse, I glanced all around. Eyes wide with fear, I moved quicker, only to hear the soft neighing again. _It sounds similar,_ _but it isn't quite the same...it's too soft._ My body ached as I moved forward, exhausted from the activity.

Just as i passed another set of trees, I entered the forest clearing. Before my eyes, laid the grasslands, along with the lantern lit Starting Town a few miles further south. I sighed, walking over to a tree separated from the forest.

I dropped like a bag of rice. Resting my back to the tree's trunk, I let my head fall forward. My stomach growled, begging for food. _If I make a fireplace,_ I noted, _it'll reveal my position...be it to monsters or players. Considering what just happened, the last thing I want is more attention._

Looking up to the bright blue crescent moon, I fought the urge to sleep. With my body feeling frail, however, this proved to be an uphill battle, one I was only barely willing to fight. I slammed my eyes open, breathing harder to keep blood flowing. _At least there's a beautiful view,_ I confessed.

November 9th 2022

Sitting against the tree, I suddenly snapped awake. The sun rose gently over the horizon, stroking my cheek with its warmth. _I was supposed to stay awake,_ I remembered, _I'm so lucky...something could've shown up and finished me off!_ As the sunlight crested over the fields of green, I smiled. _Lucky, lucky me._

With my HP fully restored, I was presented with the promise of a new day. The grass was golden with the morning sun's glow, saturating my eyes with its rich colors. The chirps of crickets were replaced by the songs of birds and the snorting of Frenzy Boar wandering the land.

The floating islands shined above the landscape, their waterfalls shimmering in the new light. The serene meadow stole my attention, captivating me with its tranquil appearance _. I admit,_ I grinned, _I'd take a picture of these sights any day._ I rose to my feet, looking down at my once torn left arm.

While my wounds have healed, the memory of the night lingered. _My aim,_ I contemplated, _te_ _rrible...had I been any less competent, it would've easily resulted in Haru getting injured, maybe even killed._ I shook my head, criticizing myself. Looking over to the tree, my greatsword rested.

 _Rus,_ I recalled, _better not forget that name...wish it didn't have to end that way._ Picking up the sword, I threw the notched weapon back over my shoulder. Turning my gaze to the wild, I formulated my next plan. _If I'm the target of a bounty, I should consider a new place to hold out. Somewhere relatively time-consuming to reach._

From where I stood, a mountain range stood further north, past the forest. _It wouldn't take me long to get there,_ I noted, _if anything, it'd probably take an hour of walking at worst._ As the sun rose above the trees, its light revealed a lake. Shimmering in the yellow glow, its surface shined like an opal.

Resting at the foot of the mountains, it provided a decent clearing in the forest path. The dew covered grass was notably still, no wind to brush their blades. _I can imagine the mountains would be a good place. Most don't bother leaving further than half a mile from town._

 _I hope Haru made it back safely,_ I worried, _I still owe her for saving my life_. As I recalled her worried expression, I gazed back at the walled city south of me. _Heading to the mountains now would be easy. Wouldn't have to worry much about encountering other people._

The bright colored stone walls of the castle stood tall against the horizon, its light grey, square texture stood sharp against the grass surrounding it. _If I do,_ I planned, _then the trip back to town would be long. Haru deserves at least an apology for the fiasco last night._

Looking back over the endless golden expanses, I decided to try my luck at herb collecting. _Perhaps there are some herbs out here Haru would want,_ I thought. _The basic point is it looking different than the grass right? Hopefully none of these include bursting into flames!_

I ventured west, away from the river. Marching through grass up to my belt line, I looked for anything that stood out against the green blades. Several Boars wandered the area, munching on various patches of grass. One bush in particular stood out from the grass.

With its branches spread out in a fan shape, its consistency was easy to see. Noting its unique shape, I came closer. Upon closer inspection, I saw little blue berries hanging off its many branches, each about the size of a fingernail. Just as I noticed the blue colored berries hanging from it, a pack of three Frenzy Boar approached.

Snorting along, the foul blue furred creatures swarmed upon the bush. Seconds later, they began devouring the fruit present!

I rushed forward, hoping to snatch at least a couple of pieces! Unfortunately, I proved too slow, the Boar picking the plant clean of fruit just as I arrived. I glared as the beasts strutted away, oinking along their way. _So it isn't just me,_ I noted, _the Boar will eat whatever stands out from the grass. Joy, just like real ones._

Sighing, I moved further west. Sweeping the area for herbs, nothing in particular stood out to me. Stray clouds floated by, bloating out the sun for moments at a time. The surrounding grass darkened in the shade, losing some of its hue. The dulling of colors around me, coupled with a shield from the sun's warmth, amazed me. _They even replicated how clouds block warmth,_ I wondered, _this game continues to amaze me, even when it's trying to kill me._

Hours passed as I wandered aimlessly through the prairie. The grass flattened under my boots as I traveled further from town. The clouds shifted along the sky, transitioning back and forth between light and shade. After what felt like forever, I came across my first notable plant. This flower bush had a bright sunny yellow color to its petals.

I approached, but heard snorting. Spotting a Boar nearby, I drew my greatsword. _Oh hell no,_ I smirked, _you're not taking that!_ I charged the Boar as it waddled over to the yellow plant. Slashing the sword down, 'Down Chop' activated!

The Frenzy Boar squealed, the mighty weapon running down its back! It exploded into light blue fragments moments later. Another 30 Cor and handful of EXP, along with yet another piece of Boar Meat. Merely noting the presence of food got my mouth salivating.

 _I really need to treat myself to some food,_ I thought, _haven't eaten since...I don't know, yesterday?_ As the scattered remains drifted, I turned back to the yellow flowered plant beside me.

A soft, sweet smell came off it as I inspected. As I crouched to examine the plant, I checked for thorns. No thorns were present, a plain green stalk and set of leaves stuck out. _Thank God,_ I cheered, _no thorns...hate thorns._

Feeling curious, I clipped off one of its yellow petals. Its item description read, 'Sun Cup, Uses: unknown'. _I wonder how one figures out its uses,_ I pondered, _I mean based on my experience of RPGs, that leaves one option._

Gazing at it, I nibbled on it. As I chewed on the soft tissue, a horrible taste stained my mouth! My HP meter flashed, indicating I've been poisoned. Spitting out the chewed piece, the flower piece vanished into blue. I groaned, tasting what felt like a mixture of medicine and stomach acid.

 _What a brilliant idea_ , I chastised _, what next? Stick my tongue in a beehive?! Ugh, okay, Plan B._ Annoyed by this, I uprooted the plant. Yanking the plant from the soil, its delicate root structure was left heavily damaged, hanging beneath it. Brushing off clumps of dirt, I spat on the ground to rid the taste. Placing the severed shrub in my inventory, I carried on with my search.

I grimaced, my stomach growling and my tongue whining. With my HP meter already dipping below 95%, I stopped to make a small fire. Building up a pile of dry leaves and twigs, an icon appeared. 'Start Campfire', it read. Selecting it, the twigs and leaves were set ablaze.

Throwing a piece of Boar Meat on the fire, I watched intently. _I'm not eating charcoal again,_ I assured, watching as the red piece of pork sizzled on the sticks. The fire hissed as the fat dripped off the meat, sending light puffs of grey smoke with every drop. As the smell invaded my nostrils, I couldn't help but smile with anticipation.

My 'Cooking' skill level proved to be my downfall again. Prying the meat from the twigs, I was once again left with a piece of burnt meat. Gripping the hardened, leathery surface, I bit down. The meat tore slowly, its fibers condensed to an almost rock like composition.

My teeth clacked, crunching through the charred piece bit by bit. Nonetheless, I felt some satisfaction, for my hunger was rapidly declining. With the taste of burnt meat also came the exodus of the flower petal's flavor. As I wolfed down the last piece, I wiped my lips. Putting out the fire, I moved on.

Another few hours passed, the lunch break relieving me of my ailments. The poison, unfortunately, cut my HP down by 15%, leaving me worse off than I started. _No more eating random plants_ , I mused, _next thing I know, I'll suddenly start dissolving._ As I considered my choice in cuisine, I nearly tripped!

My left boot caught on to something, sending me teetering forward. Stumbling back, I examined the ground. Appearing in the shape of a corn stalk, a dull turquoise colored plant stood out prominently. Standing less than a foot tall, the structure was shrouded by the tall grass.

Grazing it with my foot, the plant felt dense. It was possibly denser than the trees growing nearby. Covered with hooked thorns along its leafless stalk, I cringed as I moved my hand away. _Why not bite that,_ I joked, _it might just be a rock after all!_ Not a single flower bloomed from the plant, nor leaf.

Seeing little reason to grab it, I chose to dig underneath it. Using my hands like shovels, I pulled away clumps of rich soil with my fingers. Parting grass roots surrounding it, it took me back to the days of yard work. The cloud cover broke away, letting the sun's rays shine down once more.

As I exposed the plant's root ball, I took note of its lack of thorns. With most of the soil pulled off I tugged at it. As its structure bent, I heard something snap, breaking the roots. As I broke off some of its roots, the plant's reaction was sudden.

The root throbbed like a blood vessel, my hands started getting sprayed with this clear, soap-like substance. As my hands grew slick, I grabbed for the main root! My grip faltered, the plant swung with the imbalance. As its thorns swung close to my body, I dropped the plant. Upon landing, the plant started dissolving!

I stood there, unsure what to do next. The plant seemed to slowly liquefy in the moments passing. _The freak is wrong with this place,_ I thought, _xenomorphic plants?_ I hesitated grabbing it, _if it's dissolving...I don't think I want that on my hands_. The mass continued to fade, its turquoise hue vanishing into the soil.

As the body disintegrated, it left some of its roots behind. The bubbling soon stopped, leaving the pale colored extremities. I poked them, unsure how safe it is to touch. _Yea,_ I noted, _think I'd like to keep my hands._

My hands glistened, still covered in the soapy essence. Looking around, I wiped them on the grass around me. As the residue came off, the grass shined with the moisture. With my hands dried out, I took the severed roots. Its description read, 'Celerock, Uses: unknown'. _Oh joy, I should eat this too!_ I mused sarcastically.

Feeling frustrated, I continued exploring. 3 PM, I was still looking for more peculiar plants. The grumble of Frenzied Boar could be heard nearby, the dark furred beasts munching on random plants. _Maybe I should toss them the yellow flowers. Nah, too cruel._ I sighed, feeling worn out from hours of searching.

I stopped suddenly, a tiny blue flicker appeared in the distance! Anxious to inspect, I rushed over to it. _Could this be something worthwhile?_ I hoped, _it's like a damn beacon!_ As I closed in, the plant's glow became more evident. The Boar noisily snort and chew away in the distance, ignoring my presence.

As I closed in, the plant's light signature grew. Getting within a few feet of it, I noticed its size. It was very small, barely measuring past the middle of my boots. Flowerless, its blue leaves had three tips. Spread out like a lizard's paws, the deep blue color looked surreal.

I smiled wide with glee! _I'm sure Haru would love this,_ I thought, readying to dig. Just as I began, however, I heard the clomping of hooves. Looking around, I found Frenzy Boar, their red eyes gleaming as they gathered around me. Licking their chops, they rushed in, ready to dine on the plant!

I desperately drew my sword, the steel shrieking as it scraped against its scabbard! Swinging on the first Boar, the strike only glanced. The Boar rolled away, shrieking in rage that I interrupted its meal. More charged, ready to feast. Swinging wide, I swept aside another!

The Boat rolled along, slamming into two more of its comrades. Their AI shifted targeting from the plant to me. Interrupted from their meal, they charged me as I aimed for the other two hungry pigs. Screeching, the angered Boars raised their tusks!

I dodged one, letting it race by. Soil kicked up as the beast slowed itself. The second Boar drove right into my thigh! My HP meter flashed, bleed effect kicking in. Knocked down to one knee, the third Boar knocked me on my back! Stomping its hooves, I gasped as their dense mass crashed against my ribs.

My HP drained below 70%, my bones rattling as the Boar jumped off. As the other two climbed over, I saw them reach for the plant! I grabbed the first, yelling as I socked it in the eye. Throwing my arm back, I slammed the second in the jaw! The two, while only suffering minor damage, turned their attention on me.

Throwing myself to the side, I stumbled back to my feet! A squad of six Frenzy Boar converged, charging like a row of cavalry, tusks up and ready. I leaped to the side, slamming my foot down in the grass. The wind kicked up, sending my green cloak flying back.

As the blue mammals raced past me, I slammed the closest with a 'Down Chop"! The pig shrieked in grief, rolling over as the blade chopped its hind quarters off. The pig scraped as it rolled along the grass, severed by the strike. Exploding, the blue particles masked the approach of its comrades.

I hollered, charging the herd with the sword pointed down. Jamming the weapon forward, the spearhead maneuver jammed through one's eye! The deafening scream filled my ears, the weapon shaking as the Boar thrashed and yanked.

Ripping the sword out, I finished the beast with a side swipe! The Boar tumbled away, exploding as it rolls downhill. A sudden image flashes, 'Level Up! 1-2'. My HP meter refilled, a reward for perseverance!

Just as I closed the menu, I was slammed! Falling face first in the dirt, a hoof crashed against the back of my skull, dazing me instantly. I groaned, my head throbbing with the injury. Just as I got back to my knees, another rammed through me! The pike like tusks punched through my chest, throwing me off and down the hill.

Falling off the tusks, I yelled as I rolled down the hill. I shoved my feet down, grinding myself to a halt. Scrambling to my feet, I picked up my sword. My HP meter flashed yellow, my chest feeling as if a thousand needles had punched through. I gasped, charging back up the hill.

The Boar, content with thinking I'm finished, turned back to the plant. Just as they lined up, I sent the greatsword crashing down! Striking two at once, both died in a shower of glass. The sword gleamed in the sun, heaved back up as I reached for the last two Frenzy Boar!

I kicked one in the mouth, stabbing the second! While only dealing minor injuries, the results repeated. One lunged, shrieking in anger. Jamming the sword sideways, I blocked its tusks. I shoved it back, the very dirt behind it kicked back as I pushed.

The second Boar charged, to which I stepped aside. Heaving the sword back over my shoulder, I slammed the blocked Boar. A critical hit, the Boar falling silent as the blade dug through its skull! Vanishing in a mist of blue glass, it left all but a single Boar.

I smiled, gleaming with the taste of victory. Finishing the last Boar with another couple of swipes, the grassland fell silent once again. I gasped, looking up at my HP. Back to 50%, I raised an eyebrow. _Huh,_ I mused, _thought it was worse._ I shrugged, turning back to the plant as I wiped the sweat from my brow.

I stopped, feeling for the twin gouges in my chest. My eyes widened, finding no such wound. My head ached, feeling as if my brain's being squeezed. I winced, feeling the back of my head. To my luck, the plant remained untouched. Its bright blue light shining in the evening sun. I smiled, _oh man this should be worth it._

Going on my knees, I examined the delicate looking blue plant. Barely higher than my boots, the plant had a light aura to it. Without a single thorn in sight, I shoveled away.

My hands bore through, shoveling away slowly. Worried of the plant's reaction, I dug much slower, feeling gently for whatever roots I found. the sun dazzled me, warming my back as I exposed major roots. I tugged gently, breaking up the dirt clumps as I extracted the plant.

Ensuring I applied only the lightest touch, I lifted every inch of root I could. As the plant was freed from the ground, I pulled the main root. The main root glowed like the stalk, flashing as I pulled it. I slowed, fearing an adverse reaction.

After many minutes of steady pulling, the plant was freed! Holding it up, the plant glowed a sky blue hue. The light from the plant flickered, pulsing like a heart. Small pieces of dirt came off, until only the blue herb remained. 'King's Herb - S Class Herb, Uses: Distill in tea for greater power.'

Even the name of the item was a deep royal blue. _S Class,_ I wondered, _must be really good?_ I smiled widely, spending moments to stare at the fragile beauty. Putting the plant away, I took a minute to look back to the horizon. The sun was setting, filling the sky with a deep amber and violet.

I made a dash for town, turning southeast. Running down the vast hills of green, the promise of gift giving overpowering my senses with joy.

 **Who ever thought getting flowers for a girl could be so painful! Please feel free to send a review, follow, favorite, or even extra leaves to feed Garr with. With enough poisonous leaves, I can feed him properly for a day!**


	13. Chapter 10: Gift of Sorts

**A/N: Thanks again to my reviewers! Agent 94, Gashadokura, theawesomeness, you guys are the best!**

I slowed down as I reached the town gate. I needed time to consider my method of approach with these gifts. _Do I just deliver, thanking her before I go?_ I reflected, _Do I wait to hear her response? Should I ask if she'd like to join me?_ The prospect of her joining excited me. The idea of us seeing the beauty of Aincrad together, making friends, fighting our way out of this.

As the evening air cooled, the town filled with crowds and scores of returning adventurers. The bronze bell rang, indicating the passing of the next hour. I shivered, reminded of its sound playing on the first day. Walking past the church building, I spotted Haru's street side carpet. Keeping my hood on, I melded with the crowd on my way there.

Approaching, I felt conflicted on my next move. _I have to deliver these as straight forward and soft as possible_ , I warned myself. _Knowing me, it'll take just one wrong move, one mistake._ Clearing my throat, I felt my heart race as I strolled closer. As I wandered, I unequipped my greatsword, worried for being noticed.

 _If Yuri is responsible for this bounty, I must address him on it._ I passed Haru's corner, making my way down to the market district of Starting Town. I refused to put on my cowl, fearing the attention it would bring. Crossing under the stone castle arches, I felt guilt.

 _Where do I begin with this,_ I wondered, _I don't want this to result in further bloodshed._ The marketplace was surprisingly empty, with only a few scattered parties lingering around the NPCs. Just as I moved to Yuri's usual spot, someone approached me.

"Please," he bellied, "can you tell me where my brother is? He's been missing all day."

I stopped, looking back at him. Light brown hair rain down to his shoulders, with small, icy blue eyes. "Not sure," I replied, "maybe I can help. What's his name?"

The boy smiled. Roughly my height, he clasped his hands before bowing slightly to me. "Thank you, sir! Yes, his name's Rus."

I froze the moment that name came through. _Oh my God,_ I feared, _what the hell do I say, or do!?_ My face went cold, my heart slowing. "Um," I tried answering, "did he...tell you anything the night before?"

"No," the boy said. With a raised eyebrow, his suspicion brought me further despair.

 _Hell,_ I cursed, _if I tell him the truth, he'll hunt me down too! If I don't, he's bound to find out. Ugh, if I can just escape to the mountains, I'll evacuate before the situation escalates...but it feels so dirty, lying to him._

I frowned softly. "He was blonde, right?" I asked slowly, the words barely escaping my lips.

His pale blue eyes shot up. Looking at me, I felt myself break down into tears. "I'm so sorry," I cried, "your brother...he..."

"W-What happened?" the boy asked sharply, panic in his voice.

 _No going back now,_ I condemned, _curse myself for this._ "Your brother...he came after me. He had a sword drawn on me."

The boy froze, looking at me with a bewildered gaze. He stared silently, his eyes now like spears.

Just looking at his despair, I wanted to die. "Yuri," I grumbled, "sent him after me...saying I stole something...have you seen him anywhere?"

The boy remained silent. His hands balled into fists, prompting me to back away slightly. "I didn't want any trouble," I pleaded, "there was a big misunder-"

"No!" he yelled tersely, "no excuse!"

His shouts brought the attention of others, who glanced over to the two of us. I stood back, completely clueless. _What the hell do I even say? I told him he drew a weapon on me!_

I lowered my head, my arms shaking. A few tears fell, feeling every shot of pain he must feel. _What if I woke up and realized a man killed my brother,_ I asked myself, _could I expect mercy from myself? Let alone a stranger?_

The answer was obvious. I turned away, wandering off into the street. _I have to get out of here,_ I concluded, _I can't stay with a reputation like this...I must go._ My boots felt heavy as I parted from the mourning son.

"You," I heard him growl, "you...will pay when I get back...first, I'm finding Yuri."

The words stabbed through me like a knife. I wanted to disappear, to go back in time and just erase what I did. _One lie,_ I noted, _that's all it took...one lie, and it tears us all down._ "I'm sorry," I pleaded softly, walking away from the scene. Eyes glared at me as I passed. Hateful glances, whispers in the street.

The yellow glow of the sunset covered the stone buildings, radiating the sky with shades of purple and gold. _Murderer,_ I concluded, _does this make me such in his eyes? It wouldn't surprise me._ Approaching the eastern gate, I traveled towards Haru's street corner.

 _At least,_ I rationalized, _at least I was honest with him. Whether I escape or not...he must know._ People crossed by in droves, wandering to and from place to place. Even with their indifference towards me, it felt as if all eyes were on me.

I stopped nearby, waiting as Haru conducted business with another customer. _I just hope he'll accept my apology. I don't want to die...that's all I understand right now._ The marble pillars of town cast long, deep shadows over the tile paved roads, looming over our heads like sentinels. Moments later the customer left, I approached.

Stepping in front her, I smiled weakly. "Evening Haru," I greeted, my voice soft and insecure.

Busy inspecting one of her potions, Haru turned her gaze back to me. "Hey Garr," she put the potion down on the rug, "what's up?"

"I-I know we didn't exactly end on good terms," I stammered lightly, "so I..." I stopped, immediately opened my menu. Digging through my inventory, I scrambled for the plants I gathered.

Haru shrugged, "I'd rather not talk about it." She saw me scanning my item storage, glancing up at me as she asked, "what're you doing?"

"Brought you some things," I answered, cycling through the items. "thought you might like these." Speaking softly, I lowered my gaze as I laid out the three herbs I found. "

"Um," Haru questioned, inspecting these plants. "Thank you?" She grimaced as she looked at the soapy 'Celerock' root. "Surprised you didn't start a brush fire." She felt the roots, "guess you had some trouble with these. Oh well."

She put the slick plant root down, inspecting the yellow flowered plant. Just looking at it, I could taste the repulsive flavor again. Her eyes darted to the roots, brushing off some of the smaller dirt clumps. Feeling the stem, she shrugged. She seemed content with the offering.

"This is Sun Cup," Haru explained, "fairly poisonous. I could use this for something. Good find." She stopped, staring at one of the petals. Partly torn from my taste inspection, she looked up to me.

"Let me guess," she gambled, "thought you found your next meal?" Her eyebrows were raised, but the wry smile on her face was impossible to hide.

My face heated with embarrassment. _how the hell did she know?_ I wondered, _Why the hell did I think of eating that?!_

"...yes," I mumbled sheepishly, "maybe I was a bit…curious." Just explaining it, I felt like an idiot.

Haru stared at me for what felt like an hour, her expression still so irritatingly smug. Suddenly, she bursted out laughing! Banging her left hand on the grass, she shrieked hysterically. Her laughter echoed throughout the local block. I glanced around nervously, _dear God, that's the second time I've made a scene today!_

Tears rolled down her face as she calmed down. I stood there, unsure how to react to the situation. Trying to catch her breath, Haru looked back at me. Her green eyes glowed as she smiled.

"That," Haru pointed out, "is funny." Shaking her head, "I'm seeing it now! The look on your face! Biting down on this. That stupid grin on your face! Oh man, I can't stop!" her voice cut off, laughing hard after explaining. I cracked a smile, happy to see Haru enjoying herself. _If only I wasn't the butt of this joke._

She steadily regained her composure. Calming herself, she inspected the soapy root again. Pulling up a magnifying glass, her eyes darted across the fibrous body. After a few minutes of checking, she looked up to me.

"Celerock," she commented, "or at least, part of one." She put the herb piece down. "This is a bit uncommon, well it would have been. Seems you triggered its dissolve function." She threw the root out, "sadly, the root is useless to me without the plant intact."

Throwing this away, the item quickly vanished in a puff of blue glass. Looking back at me, she advised, "next time you find something like this, leave it alone please? Others might need it." Moving on to the next plant, her smile was gone with the inspection.

When she laid eyes on the glowing blue plant, Haru stopped. Her eyes almost popped out of her head as she stared at the pulsing light. Lifting and inspecting the small herb, she seemed lost in her passion. It shined in her hands, her bright smile returning. Her hands shook slightly with excitement. She steadily put the plant down, returning her gaze to me.

"How," she stammered, her green eyes lighting like fire, "where...where did you find this?" Her voice lifted with amazement.

"I don't recall where exactly," I answered, "was just growing in the meadow, I'd say far west of the river? A bunch of Frenzy Boar tried eating it." Her excitement rubbed off on me, smiling from the reaction.

"You have no idea what you've found, do you?" Haru asked, pointing to the plant. "This is King's Herb, an S-Class Herb...It's supposed to grant special abilities to those who distill it in tea and drink." Her eyes darted to the blue plant. "I can't believe I'm holding one..."

I beamed with pride. "Consider it a gift," I stated humbly, "both as an apology and a thank you for…" My anxiety returned, reminding me to leave. "You know… Anyway," I turned away nervously, "I really should be going."

"Wait!" Haru called out, "I'm not finished. Turn around." Her command stopped me dead in my tracks. I slowly turned back around, looking at her. "You're just gonna walk out?" she asked, "after all the good you've done for me? That's not very gentleman-like, stay for a minute."

I nodded, letting her continue. "Good," she stated, "now listen, Garr." Her expression grew much softer, one of mild concern. "I've been thinking about last night." She put the plant away. "What happened last night? It doesn't make much sense, certainly not for anyone with a brain. In the end? You kept your word, even fought to keep me safe." I remained silent as she spoke.

She smiled, "Thank you," crossing her arms, "I may not know what you did, but to me? You're cool." She then tilted her head, "you said you were going to leave town, where were you going?"

I shrugged with embarrassment, unused to praise. "The mountains up north," I answered, "plan on staying until I can handle myself...I can't stay here, not without stirring more trouble."

"Wait," Haru stopped, "why didn't you come back to town last night?"

"I figured I was safer hiding outside," I stated, confused by her sudden question.

She quickly placed her face in her left palm. "Ugh," she groaned, "you idiot...this town's a safe zone, remember?"

"Huh?" I responded.

"Safe Zone," Haru repeated, "means you can't be hurt if you're in here. Did you spend all night up there?"

"Maybe?" I replied sheepishly, "I honestly felt scared, Haru. After having a guy take the time out of his day just to stalk me? I didn't wanna know what awaited me in town."

"Hm," she eased her tone, "I guess I can see why...still illogical, guess you are as lucky as you claim...so you said the mountains, right?"

"Yep," I nodded, "should be a decent place, least to wait things out. I've got hopes of a rescue soon."

She frowned slightly. "You're aware of what's out there, right?" she asked, "stronger creatures live there, even more so than the wolves we met."

"I know," I explained, "that's exactly why I'm heading there. The more dangerous a place, the less likely anyone's going to travel there. By the time I'm gone, you're probably going to be hearing things."

She continued looking concerned. Eventually, she sighed. "Very well." Haru answered, " Maybe we-" she stopped herself. She looked away, "never mind. I won't keep you any longer."

 _Maybe what?_ I wondered, intrigued by the statement. Her body language, however, became defensive. Realizing it'd be unwise to ask, I turned away.

"Don't get yourself killed out there, idiot." she warned.

"Believe me," I assured as I turned away, "I'm too stubborn to die."

I turned towards the gate, contemplating when to leave. _I may be possibly hunted, but I feel exhausted._ Suddenly Haru shouted, "Wait!"

I stopped, turning to find Haru holding up a familiar red bottle. "Here, made one for you after I came back. Figured it's a fair trade." Placing the bottle on the carpet, she scooted it to my side.

I smiled, walking back and picking up the bottle. 'Tiger Soul Spice', the item's description read, "A liquid spice. Used to add flavor to assorted food." _Up in the mountains I'll need to cook food for myself,_ I thought, _judging by the 'great quality' of my last meal, this'll be a godsend._

Putting the item away, I grinned. "Thank you," I praised, "if it's anything like Sriracha sauce, then I'm a happy man."

"Don't mention it," she said, "good luck out there, Garr." Her smile turned crooked, "try not to start anymore fights! In this culture, impulsiveness and open emotion are taboo."

"I'll try." I answered, turning away. "Stay safe, Haru." With that, I turned away and left the corner. I listened as Haru sighed, fiddling with glass bottles as I left. I felt a bit of a dissonance, hearing her warning. _Emotion is taboo, huh?_ I pondered, _sure is different from home...I'll have to get used to that, since I'm sure the majority here are Japanese._

I wandered around town one last time. As the sun dipped below the horizon, the dark blue of the night sky converged. I gazed around the main plaza. Not a soul to be seen, despite the crowded streets. _They avoid this place like it's haunted._ I noted, wandering out. Soon, the moon rose over the sleepy town. Lanterns flickered on, the orange glow lighting the streets.

As crowds wandering the streets shrunk in number, it left the vast open spaces vacant. Park benches, tables, all devoid of activity. With the absence of chatter, brought the orchestra of crickets, chirping the silence away. To the right of me stood a fountain, pouring its endless contents into its stone basin.

One player sat alone on a nearby park bench. Donning a black cloak, I couldn't discern any feature from them, past a pair of thigh high white stockings. Seeing them alone and solemn, I felt some pity for them. _Maybe they need some comfort,_ I thought, _can only imagine how hard it must be._

I looked around, my cowl still removed. Approaching, I looked back to the stranger as I stepped on the dew covered park grass. Stopping beside the fountain, I looked to see if the person noticed me.

A lone eye looked up to me from under the cowl. A bright hazel, resembling fire as it sized me up. "Hey," I greeted gently, "you alright?" Placing my hands in my pockets, I stayed back.

"What do you want," the voice groaned. The voice sounding feminine, though already irritated.

"Sorry to bother you," I replied softly, "you seem bothered. Is it alright if I stick around? Chat a little? It's been a long day for me."

She said nothing, simply shrugging as a reply. I nodded, sitting on the lip of the fountain. "I'm Garr by the way," I said, looking back at her, "you?"

"No names please," she asked sternly, "I'm just enjoying the fresh air." Her eyes looked away, dismissive of my existence.

"Alright then," I compromised, "gotta say, the clean air is a blessing." Looking up to the night sky, I smiled a little at the legions of stars above. "Beautiful night, isn't it?"

"It's just window dressing," she dismissed, "something to distract us...distract us from the fact we're trapped in a prison." Her voice ran low, depressing the air with her pessimism.

"I know," I replied, "but there's always a silver lining in things. I can tell you one positive already." I smiled, the nearby lantern lighting my face.

"Really," the woman spoke, "what could that possibly be?" She sighed, clearly disinterested.

"Well, I can say I got the chance to be more social," I admitted, "I may have made a few missteps, but it's already a lot more than what I'm used." I smiled, looking around the lantern lit town, "college may have a surplus of people, but it's supply of friendly people is...lacking."

I looked back at her. "Anything positive you can think of? Anything really."

"Yea," she replied. She suddenly rose to her feet. "I'm sorry, I really should be going." She turned away after uttering those words. _She's not going suicidal, is she?_ I worried, _she looks like she's ready to crack any time._

I got up, following after her. "Hey, wait!" I called out, trying to get her to stop. Right as I closed in, I heard a sword being drawn. I stopped, a rapier now aimed at my face. The cloaked stranger stood there, looking at me blankly with her fiery hazel eyes. I felt my jaw clench, the sting of the last wound still fresh on my mind.

"Stop following me," she growled, "I want to be alone, got that?" The tip of the rapier forced me back, humbling me.

I nodded, raising my hands passively. She drew the sword back, sheathing it before turning away again. I watched as she stormed off, her black cloaked figure vanishing in the confines of a nearby inn. _Jeez,_ I thought, _hope black isn't the popular color of the day._ I turned to another inn, not wanting to be mistook for a stalker.

Despite how proud I was for helping Haru, that sword swept me back to reality. As I entered another tavern, I heard music play. The sounds of glasses tipping, laughter, and mirth filled the air with a hearty delight. The candles along all sides lit whatever places the grand fireplace failed to reach.

Approaching the local bartender, the NPC waved me over. I noticed a new icon appearing over the head of the character. In the form of a golden exclamation point, I asked, "Something wrong?"

"Yes," the NPC replied. Suddenly, a menu appeared before me, listing a bunch of quests available to me. Bewildered by the length, I searched for anything involving the mountainous regions. Fortunately, the innkeeper did have three such quests. All three involved simply killing monsters found within the upper reaches, typical MMO material.

After accepting these, I ordered a place to stay. Paying the usual fifty Cor price, I was given a key to the one of the many closets they called rooms. Sadly, no boogie man included, for that apparently costed extra. I soon entered my humble spaces, quick to draw out another piece of Boar Meat.

Throwing the meat again in the oven, I activated the system to cook the meal. I opened my menu, checking what my 'Cooking' skill level was. Being a meager level one, I waited in anticipation for the divine delicacy of heavily charred pork for the third time. Moments later, the meat was ready, as burnt and shriveled as the last one.

As I picked up the hardened piece, my taste buds screamed in protest. Thankfully, I had something to negotiate with! Drawing the large red 'Tiger Soul Spice' bottle, I sprinkled it on. _Mmm, spice._ I thought, _nothing like spice to make eating rocks smoother._ I ate quietly, tearing at what was once called meat.

As the spice hit me, I felt a rush. Like sriracha, the feisty liquid gave a light burn, along with a hint of sweetness. I smiled, a shiver running down my body from the pleasure. _Oh hell yes,_ I thought in bliss, _anything nice to brighten the day._

With the meal soon finished, I laid in bed. Thinking about the mountains ahead, I felt a sense of relief. _Once I get up there, I'll need to stay for just a couple of days. I'm certain rescue will arrive, father's got a plan, it'll all be okay._

As I considered this, a stray thought came to mind. _What about the others? There's almost 10,000 people trapped in here. Could I really leave them like this?_ I shifted my head on the pillow. _If rescue doesn't arrive, then I'll have to make plans to help._ As my mind drifted into the land of slumber, I let the warmth of blankets carry me away.

 **This is a Nightcorps PSA: Spice does not improve the taste of rocks, even if the object was formerly considered meat! Hey guys, thanks for reading the chapter. Reviews, follows, favorites, plots of vengeance, and poisonous plants are all accepted forms of support!**


	14. Chapter 11: The Escape

November 10th 2022

The road out of town was vacant of travelers, a benefit for leaving town at roughly four in the morning. All the way past the town gate, the few entities present were the town guards. Clearly NPCs, they knew not the meaning of rest. As I passed by Haru's potion shop, I recalled the moment she had something to say. _What was on her mind? Maybe I'll ask her again if things go sideways._

The sun had yet to rise over the horizon, the sky still dark. I kept a brisk pace, letting the darkness cover me as I moved northeast. As the night air struck me, I felt the moisture on my face. _It shouldn't take me too long,_ I concluded, _at this rate, I'll reach the mountains._

All around me, the grass dripped with the fine orbs of mildew. As the glass like beads gathered along blades, their bodies began to shine with the rising sun. The rays of the sun were rolling in, stretching out over the sky as I walked. The floating conical islands formed great shadows, their unlit landscape contrasting with the steadily growing light.

I began to wonder, _what prevented Haru's healing potions from working?_ There wasn't any reason that would explain for my lack of passive healing ability. Thinking back on the night I killed Rus, I wondered. _How did my mouth recover on its own?_ All I could be thankful for, was the fact HP still recovered while sleeping.

After hours of walking, I reached the lakefront of the mountains. With the sun now high in it's morning glow, the water of this lake reclting a crystalline blue. I could see through a few feet of it's glassy surface. The ripples and reflections of the trees only amplified my spirits, enticing me to drink.

Tasting the water, I gasped at how tasteless the liquid was. Unlike the processed water, this was free of after tastes, free of added acids. I grinned, scooping up handfuls of the rejuvenating essence. Splashing myself in the face, I felt a shiver run down my whole body! _Oh man,_ I thought, _this feels so real! Almost like I'm really splashing myself with cold water!_ Sadly, I had no means of storing the water, leaving me with enjoying it while it's available.

I stopped. _Wait, what about those healing potions?_ I thought, _they sure as hell don't help me now...why not empty a few and store some water?_ Taking out my six bottles, I calculated. _I may not need them, but someone else might._ _I'll save three for such._ Uncorking three of the bottles, I spilled their contents to the ground, replacing them with the crystal clear water.

After storing, I sat back along the shore of the lake. Drawing my greatsword, I held it up for inspection. Noticing the notches along the blade, I frowned. _Hopefully these are easy to fix_ , I hoped, _I'm pretty much defenseless without this_. Thinking further, I realized I should've bought a whetstone! I should've remembered from my days cutting down trees, sharpening is important for efficiency.

Putting the sword back beside me, I laid back. Enjoying the view of the lake, relaxing as the cool breeze stroked my face. My eyes took view of the mountains, their grey rocky peaks reflecting off the lake's surface. Searching for a path to climb, my eyes darted. The thought of having to climb steep surfaces unnerved me.

Along the foot of the mountain, I spotted a path. Just between an opening in the tree line, laid a route of reasonable incline. While I couldn't tell how far up it went, I figured it would make a good starting point, way better than climbing for sure.

I smiled with relief, one less worry on my mind. As I listened to the song birds flutter their wings, I heard rustling in the trees. The sound of footsteps closed in from my left. Alerted, I rose to my feet. Looking for the source of the noise, I spotted a figure moving through the forest. He emerged from the brush, looking at me he stepped towards the lake.

The man was roughly the same height as me, maybe a bit taller. His clothes were plain, a simple blue long sleeved shirt, light grey leather vest, black pants and boots. His hair was black, shiny, and ran down to his eyebrows. His eyes matched his eyes in color, his gaze notably calm. When his eyes met mine, I felt some relief, for he seemed passive.

"Hey there," I greeted as I approached, "come to enjoy the view?" I smiled, hoping to start on a good impression.

The swordsman remained stoic, his gaze unwavering. "Hi," he greeted back. "Actually, I was just finishing a quest. Need help with something?" He glanced around, seeming impatient with our conversation. _There's enough edge on this one to cut me in two,_ I thought.

"Yes actually," I replied, "I'm curious about the mountains over there." Pointing up to the structures ahead. "know anything about them?"

He looked up, stroking his chin before nodding. "Yea," he answered, "there's a few caves, an old ruin or two. Some pretty strong monsters up there. I'd advise you to steer clear of the place."

"Why's that?" I asked, curious of his warning.

"Place is full of unusually high leveled monsters." He noted, "but that's all I know."

 _Huh, well the warning's appreciated. He's so far been pretty polite, I'm cool with him._

"What's your name stranger?" I asked, smiling as I relaxed, "I'm Garr."

"Kirito," he replied. His voice came more withdrawn in tone. "You're not heading up there, are you?"

"Course I am," I answered, confused by his question.

"Then you must be new," He warned, "you're lower leveled than I and I don't go there often." He shrugged, "I'd feel pretty bad if I didn't warn you."

 _Weak?_ I thought, crossing my arms. "Oh ya?!" I growled, "you think I'm that weak?!" I furrowed my eyebrows, "I think I can handle it just fine." Irritated by his condescending demeanor, I felt fire in my gut.

"Well," reasoned Kirito, "frankly I'm just being honest with you." Pointing to the greatsword over my shoulder, "I'd consider downsizing your choice in swords too...it's bound to slow you down."

"Really?!" I snapped, feeling mocked by him.

"Think you might be taking this the wrong way, it'd be dangerous for you to go at your level." He answered calmly, not bothered at all by my aggression.

"Nah, I wanna settle this," I argued, "we'll see who's the better fighter!"

Kirito shrugged, his shining black hair bobbing. "Your listening skills are terrible. Send me a duel request then," he instructed.

"A what?" I asked.

"It's a feature in SAO," he explained, "it allows players to fight without going orange. You've got three options. First Strike, Half Loss, and Full Loss. Think the names are self-explanatory."

I huffed, rolling my shoulders. "Then I challenge you to a duel, Kirito." I glared, readying.

Kirito drew a basic longsword from his back. "If you insist," he shrugged, "I'll go easy on you." Kirito then opened his menu, cycling through options.

"No," I demanded, "give me your best shot."

Moments later, I received a notification. A duel request. While the name of the challenger is not mentioned, a glowing blue aura appeared over the sender. I am stunned by this.

I stood there, looking at the list of options. _I'm definitely avoiding Full Loss,_ I planned, _I have no intentions of killing anyone._ With that, I selected the 'First Strike' option. As the menu closed, a countdown timer emerged. Starting at 60 seconds, I quickly reaffirmed my grip on the greatsword.

"Thank you," Kirito nodded. "Let's make it quick, I'd feel bad if I hurt you." Looking very smug, I felt insulted by his condescending comment. The size differences between us was staggering. Looking barely capable of lifting a barbell with effort, Kirito held his sword with great poise.

A single handed longsword laid at Kirito's side, his posture calm. He placed one foot back, readying as the timer passed 30. His eyes remained focused on me, like a bird of prey. The birds were louder than him, singing away as he affirmed his stance. Crouching low, I took note of his apparent level of experience.

"We'll see about that!" I shouted, shaking with excitement as I raised the sword over my shoulder. I freed my left hand, beating my chest with a few swats. A loud clap was heard with every smack.

He didn't even smile. An unnerving silence took over as the countdown drew to zero. I felt a slight chill, that perhaps I've bitten off more than I could chew. I braced myself, bending my knees to better control my balance. The countdown reached the last five seconds, counting down. The gong sounded off, beginning the duel!

I charged at Kirito furiously, readying 'Down Chop'. Kirito, however, answered my challenge! Moving much faster than me, I canceled my swing. Switching to a horizontal swipe, I hoped it'd catch him.

Before I knew it though, I felt the edge of his blade slash across my thigh. A second later, Kirito was announced the winner! It was unbelievable, he slid underneath my sword swing. Not only doing so gracefully, but then managed to dig his sword into my leg at the same time! Before I could even groan in reaction to the pain, the duel was over. Kirito defeated me in one fell swoop.

I stared at him with a shocked expression. Gasping with the light cut spread across my leg, I winced. He looked right back at me, a slight smile on his face.

"You were saying?" said Kirito, his lack of emotion towards it continued to insult me. _He seems so nonchalant about beating me, like I'm some kind of child!_

"I want a rematch!" I shouted, "I'm not giving up on this." The anger was burning in my voice as I opened my menu. I sent him a duel request, stepping back in preparation. I stop, realizing now he had the option of choosing 'Full Loss' Mode.

Kirito looked as the request reached him. "Determined," he smiled softly, "try a different tactic this time." He selected 'First Strike', a shot of relief for my mind. Spinning his sword in his right hand with great speed, he stepped back.

I glared, _I can't let him get away with this level of disrespect_. I readied myself, this time center my greatsword to me. Moments of silence followed, time seemed to slow as we stood.

The counter struck zero, the gong ringing. I stood back this time, watching Kirito carefully. His smile faded, walking towards me casually. Sword at his side, he seemed determined to take his time. As he strode towards me, the wind itself blew against me, an ominous breeze. Irritated by his insolence, I took my sword and lunged for a stab!

Kirito swiftly dashed to my left, sending a downward slash of his own! I twisted my sword, hoping to block his attack. As our weapons collided, a loud clang rung throughout the lakeside! Birds scattered at the echoing ring.

Kirito was unprepared. The minute he collided, his body was sent flying from the force! Slamming to the Earth, his body grinded against the grass, sending dirt flying. I stopped, smiling. _I've won,_ I grinned, but noticed no indicator.

Just as I looked up, the swordsman dashed forward with great speed! Waving his sword, the steel sailed by, forcing me back. Throwing the greatsword forward, I desperately swung back, trying to halt his advance!

Wasting no time, Kirito dove between my arms! Standing between me and my own weapon, he threw his head back. Head butting me where I stood, he sent his forehead crashing straight to my nose!

The blow knocked me back, leaving me dazed and wincing as tears flooded my eyes. With my vision blurred and my mind rattled, I struggled to recover. I rubbed the tears off my eyes, falling on a knee as I tried regaining balance. As my vision refocused, reality was made clear. Kirito had won.

A gloved hand was offered to help me up. Still angered by his belittling demeanor, I slapped the hand away. _I'm not gonna be made pathetic by a teenage boy._

Rising back to my feet, I sent Kirito another duel request! I staggered, still dazed by the last impact. My nose was sore, aching with the impact.

"Seriously," Kirito grumbled, "look man, I'm worried I'm going to hurt you. Let's just call it a day."

Enraged by his answer, I pointed a finger at him. "Don't you talk down to me like that!" I smiled, my nose still aching from the last hit. "I didn't live this long to just quit."

"Tsk, fine" Kirito grunted, accepting the request, "but with an attitude like that, you're gonna get yourself killed."

He shook his head, stepping back. My HP bar was roughly 80% full, a subtle warning. The timer started, I swayed still from the last impact. _I'm not gonna let a prideful punk like this beat me._ Wiping the tears from my eyes, I breathed in excitement.

The timer went past 30 seconds, Kirito rolled his shoulders. "You know," he commented, "you can always call it off." He swiped his sword in the air, the air whirring as the blade passed. The grass around us danced with the wind, the trees past the lakefront pitching lightly.

"You're right," I growled, "you can always quit while you still can!" Lifting the greatsword again, I tightened my grip. As the weapon rested on my shoulder, I felt my balance return from the head injury.

"You're foreign, aren't you?" Kirito inquired, "would explain much...you let your emotions out too easily." The timer ticked down to its final 10 seconds.

I glared, feeling belittled once again. I waited for the timer to finish, saying nothing to the conceited swordsman. _If I force him to block me,_ _I can still crush him like a bug!_

As the timer ran down to five, I bent my knees. My blood ran hot as I met the gaze of my foe. Kirito stood several feet of me, composed in the heat of battle. The gong rang, starting the third attempt.

I stood my ground, letting my sword down. Kirito lunged, sword forward! Seeing his sword glow green, I jumped aside. The wind shifted as he passed, Kirito moving as fast as a blur. As the grass rustled under my feet, I tried a low swing for his legs! Pitching the greatsword forward, I grinned with hope.

My adversary leaped back, the swing missing him. The weapon dashed across grass and dirt, sending a puff of green fluttering in the air! As the dust settled, I waited for him. Hoping he'd charge at me again, I readied for another swing.

He simply stood there, looking indifferent. He yawned, standing back as my blade rested on the grass. I lunged, yelling at him for his insolence! Lifting the sword from the ground, I stumbled over before swinging. The minute he was in range, I threw my weight with the sword!

Kirito stepped back. As the blade swerved past him, clumps of dirt and grass flew around! He stepped through the dust cloud, standing in front of me. My eyes widened, realizing he was too close! Gripping the greatsword tight, I threw the weapon back around, hoping to catch him. The weapon flew high, wild and forceful as it sailed towards him!

Kirito rolled away, the wind arcing as the sword flew! The swing knocked me off balance, forcing me to stumble. Seeing him on the ground, I charged in for a stab. Thrusting the weapon forward, my muscles tightened with excitement. _Yes!_ I thought, _I've got him! Now to finish this!_

I felt a hard thud, striking only dirt! Glancing to my left, I saw Kirito dashing towards me. Before I could respond, his sword flew! I swung my right arm for his wrist like a hammer, only for it to miss. I gasped, watching as the sharp edge passed clean past my face.

Shocked by the flashing of steel, I froze. A second later, I felt a hard kick. I winced, falling over as the nerves of my beltline screamed. Opening my eyes, I was faced down in the grass, Kirito standing over me again. I sighed, letting my face rest in the grass for a moment. _I'm so pathetic, I've been bested by a mere child._

"You are persistent," Kirito chuckled. "I'll give you that. Afraid you still have much to learn." He then shrugged, "I'd say I've rattled your cage enough for one day."

My hands balled into fists, enraged that I lost. I tore at the grass beneath me, venting my frustration. I watched as he turned away. "take care," he muttered as he walked away, vanishing into the brush.

 _Whoever this Kirito is,_ I contemplated, _I'll be sure to challenge him again. This isn't over between us!_ Reaching for my sword again, I sighed with disappointment. My HP, now at 70%, made me uneasy. _Where's that passive healing ability when I need it?_

The sun rose directly above, indicating noon. Getting up, I started walking towards the mountains. _I don't care what he says, I can deal with whatever lives in those mountains_. _Hell I bet the beasts in there aren't nearly as bad._

Shuffling through the brush, I cursed to myself. My sword resting over my shoulder. Listening to the woodpeckers, I smiled. The whistle and chirp of the birds above soothed me as I marched on.

As I neared the foot, the path grew steadily rocky. Within half an hour, I was walking in dry, dusty soil, the result of sun blasted Earth. The gravel rustled under my boots, the steady incline became more notable as I strode along the natural stairway. The wind brushed harder against me, colder as it passed down from the mountains.

Somewhere above me, I heard the shriek of a hawk. Its cry was loud, fearless, etched with authority. Its shout inspired me to push on, feeling the energy behind it. Stepping up along the jagged stone steps, weeds and other small plants grew along the path.

The grey mountain walls sharpened, their shapes forming murals of patterns. Feeling the stone, I was amazed by the rough texture of the material. _Just how realistic is this game?!_ I wondered, _this rock feels just as dense as it does in life._

Hiking up to a plateau on the trail, I turned to look back from where I came. Upon doing so, I saw the steep drop. What I guessed to be around three stories down, I felt gripped with fear, putting my back to the mountain as I stared. Fighting off my fear, I glanced around the corner, hoping the path continued up smoothly to the summit. While the path does suggest such, it also appeared to shrink in width.

The idea of falling terrified me. I looked around further, checking for any other paths. After a minute of searching, I found one other path. An opening within the mountain, the mouth of a cave. I paused, remembering the warning, about the monsters inside that cave. _My greatsword,_ I considered, _would be very difficult to use in such cramped spaces_.

Looking back to the outer passage, however, served as a reminder. _I'd much rather fight and possibly run from a creature, than fall off some cliff._ I approached the mouth of the cave, curious to its dimensions.

Barely five feet in height, It would be difficult for me to fit without bending over. On the plus side, there were a plethora of light sources within. While I couldn't identify what exactly made the light, the lack of movement inside eased my concerns.

I crouched, leaning as I entered the cave. As the walls opened up around me, the sounds of the forest died down. The stone around me formed smooth surfaces, filled with cracks and crevices of various sized. Looking ahead, I approached one of the light sources.

Upon closer inspection, they revealed to be stalagmites. Chunky and glowing pale green, the light emitted seemed constant. _Wonder if I can take one,_ I thought, _I sure as hell don't have other means of light._

Grabbing the tip with my left hand, I tried prying off a piece. The surface was smooth and dense. I pulled at the stalagmite, tugging at it for a couple of minutes. Stopping to catch my breath, I failed to break it off. _Swinging my sword at it would be a stupid idea,_ I devised, _I've dulled my blade enough these past couple of days_.

Sitting back, I considered how to acquire one of these glowing fragments. _Ugh, if I had a pick, this would be so much easier,_ I thought, _wait._ I drew my sword, looking at the pommel. _What if…_ _I tried a little improvising_. Curious, I raised the pommel. Aiming it towards the stalagmite, I wailed on it like a hammer.

Thrashing against it, the steel pommel squeaked as I slammed it against the rock. Striking away for another few minutes, I had to catch my breath again. Putting the weapon down, I gasped as I wiped the sweat away. The result seemed fruitless, the glowing rock unshaken by my efforts. Annoyed with the lack of progress, I slammed the stalagmite once more!

Suddenly, a crack was heard. Pulling the pommel back, I noticed a small chunk of the stalagmite on the ground. Barely the size of my hand, the jagged piece felt sharp along one side. With its green light intact, I smiled with success.

Picking up the sharp fragment, I sighed with relief. Wiping the sweat off my brow, I held up my makeshift torch in the darkness beyond. I strolled out, gazing at some of the mushrooms growing alongside these stones.

A candy-rich purple in color, its surface lacked any spots. Unsure what they do, I plucked one out, looking at its item name. 'Regal Pop', its description read, "Class C Herb. Uses: Unknown."

Shrugging, I placed it away in storage. _No idea what that does,_ I noted, _might figure it out later._ As I strolled further in the cave, the path grew wider. Mired with a multitude of smaller branching paths, the main tunnel eventually led to a large opening.

Strolling through the opening, I found myself in a vast chasm! Mimicking the size of soccer fields, the great expanse left me speechless! Patches of distant stone walls glistened, covered in crystals of various quantities. Each with distinct colors, it filled the space with a rainbow of hues. Roughly two stories tall, several stalactites stuck out from the ceiling.

The sound of dripping water filled the air. A patch of sunlight leaked through, revealing a small crack in the ceiling. The crack, while off-center, drew light to the center of the cave. The surface, while flat, was covered in various puddles of water. Some barely moistened the floor, others reached the size of ponds.

Stepping towards the center of the cave, my footsteps echoed with every fall. Knowing I'm probably not alone, I slowed my steps. Stepping forward toes first, I glanced around for any sign of danger. My glow rock's light diminished, overshadowed by the ambient light. Seeing no threat as I continued, I listened to the wind. Blowing over the summit above, it howled as it blew its way down the chasm.

As I reached the patch of sun-lit stone, I noticed a set of symbols carved into the stone. Composed of sharp lines and half circles, the red coloring was dull. The language was completely unknown to me. _They don't look like Japanese characters,_ I pondered, _Perhaps its some other language._ I felt nervous, _perhaps it's a warning, or a guide?_ Either way, it pointed towards the right, in the direction of another tunnel.

I first checked my menu, looking for anything to mark with. Sadly, the only thing of expendable value I had in my inventory, was the mushroom I picked. _Has anyone else been down here,_ I wondered. _This place looks like it'd offer a decent adventure._ Considering this, I knew I couldn't stay for long. Nevertheless, I was curious about the trail ahead.

Descending further into the abyssal path. The air felt thin, the stalagmites growing scarce the further I went. As I moved ever further, the only light that remained was of my glow rock. The moisture gathered along the floor, turning it glossy and slick. Taking lighter steps, I slowed down to avoid slipping. _Least no one's gonna be looking in here,_ I assumed.

Unable to see anything past the light of the rock, I felt nervous. The sound of dripping water stopped, leaving only my footsteps to break the silence. Gazing left and right, I felt a cold shiver, fearing what could be watching me. The walls widened, leaving me feeling lost in a declining void. _Are there pathways I'm missing?_ Heading further down, small rocks ricocheted off my boots, startling me as they bounced off distant walls.

Stepping ahead even slower, my heart beat faster. _Maybe I should turn back. I'm getting a bad feeling._ Just as I thought this, I heard a sudden rustling to my left. I stopped, the new sound catching my attention. Frozen for a few moments, I slowed my breathing. Cupping the light with my hand, I tried making myself less visible.

The cave remained silent, the calm unsettling me further. Removing the hand from my glow rock, I held it up. I turned left, aiming the light to where I heard the noise. As the light reached the space, I saw nothing in particular. I sighed with relief as I thought, _Sheesh. It's probably just another discarded rock from my shoe._

Turning right, however, I gasped in fright! An enormous tarantula, several feet across, stood before me! Reacting to the sudden sight, I dropped the rock. This monster looked to be at least 6 feet wide in leg span. The hairs along its body flashed yellow in the light of the rock. Its abdomen, as large as a body pillow, had a bright red 'X'. It hissed angrily, shielding its eyes from the light of the rock!

The rock, upon touching the ground, began to roll. As its light left, my vision turned pitch black. I froze, my heart pushing against my chest. In the pitch black of the cave, all I heard was a light hiss. Hearing footsteps, I twisted, turning my feet uphill! As I turned, my shoes slipped on the moist surface, losing control of my feet! As I fell, my body began sliding down the tunnel, feet first.

Rolling down the dark reaches of the cave, my first encounter was a rock. Jutting out of the ground, I slammed into it! My ribs buckled, the air punched out of me. Gasping, I continued rolling, wincing from the collision.

My body turned again, forcing me onto my back. I felt another small bump in the middle of the decline. Feeling a second rock jam against right into my hip, I groaned. My HP meter flashed, indicating I've passed below 30%.

Picking up speed, I felt the moisture of the floor soak into my back. As the cold water reached my neck, my body shook. Jerking my head up, I felt every hair stand up. Just as my head rose, I noticed something flying towards me. Suddenly, everything went black.


	15. Kayaba: The Words of Prophecy

November 2nd 2022 – 4 days before the SAO incident

 _I've done it,_ Nishida thought as he stared at his monitor, _I've finally created the game changer. The thing that will set Sword Art Online apart from all others in the market!_ He typed for a few seconds, finalizing the first complete form of the item. Named the Malishard, Nishida held back his glee.

Rising from his desk, he knew his boss, Akihiko Kayaba would want a report on such a item, due to balance implications. He looked down, checking his attire. His black suit was spotless, his white dress shirt and dark tie pristine. _He stopped, thoughts racing by. Kayaba might be busy,_ Nishida considered, _I should keep it as brief as possible...or tell him later if he's busy_

Wading through the cubicle filled halls of Argus Corporation, all that could be heard was the typing of keyboards and the occasional whisper. With the Cardinal system completed, it left little to do besides the infrequent bug fixes.

Nishida reached a nearby elevator, the afternoon sun blasting into the office spaces. Waiting for the elevator to Kayaba's floor, Nishida brushed his scalp, looking himself in the reflective metal for blemishes. _Not a single mark,_ he noted, _wonder what my wife's making for dinner today._

Feeling the shaved hairs on his head standing up, he knew he was reaching a state of bliss. _These last five years have been the best of my life. Just three years ago, I got married. The next, a father. Now, our ten year long project is complete!_ He hid his smile, keeping a professional demeanor.

As the elevator doors opened, a man in a suit emerged. Briefcase in the hand, the Caucasian male walked straight past Nishida, his well shined leather shoes mirrored in the office lights as he left the building. _Oh boy,_ Nishida thought, _more outside influence…no doubt from the US. Hope Kayaba's in a good mood._

He entered the elevator, pushing the button to floor 76, Kayaba's floor. As the reflective metal doors shut, the machine lifted him. Nishida gazed out to the city beyond his window, contemplating the future. _Hopefully, I can earn a promotion from my service. I need money to support my daughter._

The doors slid opened, revealing corridors of wood patterned walls. Potted plants of various types stood along corners, leading to a bright red door. The label 'CEO' was clearly plastered on the surface, its brass trimmed letters standing out sharply from the dark colored backdrop.

Nishida knocked firmly, "Sir? It's me, Nishida." He stated, "May I enter?" For a few moments, he heard no reply. _Maybe he's busy,_ he thought, _I'll wait._ He straightened his tie, checking his suit for any blemishes. _Spotless,_ Nishida noted, _perfect._

Minutes later, Kayaba opened the door. "Ah," Kayaba exclaimed, "Nishida, please come in." He opened the door for his veteran worker, closing it behind him as he returned to his desk. The wall sized windows shined with the afternoon sun's yellow tint. The wooden floors were adorned with a rich red carpet.

As Kayaba sat behind his desk, he turned back to his friend, "Something you wanted to report?"

"Yes, sir" answered Nishida, "It's a new item I created, sir. I feel it'll change the dynamic of the game entirely on its own."

Kayaba mused, _he's always so passionate. If I could, I'd have this project held back for another year. Would give him more time to surprise me._ He smiled, "Nishida, there's no need for the formalities, we're friends here too." He leaned back on his leather chair, "what's the new creation?"

"It's really basic in premise," Nishida announced, "I call it, the Malishard." He pulled out his phone, "may I present it?"

"Course," Kayaba answered, intrigued by the name. With that, Nishida uploaded a file onto the computer present. As Kayaba's eyes read the document he asked, "interesting…so it's an item that empowers players that wish to go the whole 'dark side' route?"

"Exactly," Nishida said, "it grants power to the user, all based on how many players he eliminates." He kept his voice down, not wanting to appear too excited. "From transforming into monsters, to gaining superhuman abilities, at the price of being a villain."

"Interesting, tell me" Kayaba asked, "is there any way players could confront such a threat? It looks pretty powerful to give to just one player."

"Yes Kayaba," Nishida nodded, "you can have players designated as 'hunters' for the one who's acquired the item. While the owner can spawn and control these entities, it leaves his body in a vegetated state. This gives hunters a chance at countering."

"Also," Nishida continued, "the power of the item is severely limited at the start. One has to kill a large number of monsters to 'activate' the relic. It's to allow hunters time to grow. While the user can eventually gain the ability to become a Floor Boss, such a matter costly."

Kayaba smiled, appreciating the concept greatly. He thought, _another new form of testing the human mentality. I've already made 'Dual Blades' a matter of "prophecy", such notions are golden opportunities to test human reaction._ He looked over the powers of the Malishard carefully.

 _Chaos, is possibly the greatest gift of our reality. Creating something beyond a simple light switch. To watch one thing lead to the next, variables evolving. Unique Skills are designed to test specific ideals, beliefs, constructs that we hold near and dear. Competition, drive, mentality. All the ingredients, all in my very grasp!_

"I love it," Kayaba finally answered. "How soon can you have this ready?" His brown eyes now directed towards his worker.

"Tomorrow at the latest," Nishida answered, "just fixing the last of the known bugs."

"Excellent," Kayaba exclaimed, "then I shall leave that up to you." He smiled, nodding his head in approval.

"Actually sir," Nishida requested, "I was going to ask about that man I saw leaving the building. Was he meeting with you?"

Kayaba nodded. "He works for the Americans. Typical government flunkie, checking to make sure I have the soldier program installed."

"Soldier program?" Nishida asked, "I'm not familiar with that."

Kayaba opened a new document on his computer, cycling through the various files present. Eventually, he clicked on a file. He turned the monitor, revealing the program. "It's a bit unorthodox," Kayaba remarked, "but I feel it satisfies what the eggheads in the military complex want."

He pointed to the algorithms. "I call it 'Ares'. Like 'Dual Blades', it's a Unique Skill. With it, a player cannot heal by normal healing methods."

"Well what's the point in that," Nishida questioned, "it just sounds like a quick way to die in this game."

"Oh simple," answered Kayaba, "Ares grants its user the ability to heal damage...by wounding other living entities. Monsters, players, whichever. It's designed to provide positive reinforcement towards violent activity. The US military in particular wants whatever data I collect from its use."

Nishida smiled. "Sounds good to me, but how does the system distribute the skill?"

"Unlike Dual Blades," Kayaba explained, "this one is given by determining the hormonal disposition of players."

"Pardon?" asked Nishida, "I'm not quite following."

"High imbalances of certain hormones such as epinephrine would suggest high aggressive tendencies," answered Kayaba, "with the microwaves as strong as they are, such wouldn't be hard to detect. Besides, aggression is prized among the infantry."

"Though that does bring up the question," Nishida tilted his head, "why exactly did we create the Pain Absorber into an adjustable entity?"

"Military request," Kayaba dismissed, "they want authentic replication of battlefield conditions. It's to help train future training medical operatives as well as train soldiers for the pain of broken bones. It's to better prepare them for worst case scenarios, minus the laws on being 'humane'."

"Down side, setting it too low and we risk complications. Due to the NerveGear's interference with the rest of the nervous system, certain injuries can trigger acute responses."

"What do you mean by that?" Nishida looked nervously.

"When the human body suffers a broken bone, powerful signals are sent to the brain. The brain responds with the creation of bone repair cells. Well, the issue with the NerveGear's Pain Absorber is that if the user suffers such an injury in-world...their body will register such as an actual injury."

Kayaba adjusted his glasses. "Prolonged exposure to such conditions will most likely have adverse effects on the receiver's real body. While this is theoretical, it is a concern."

"That worries me sir," Nishida admitted, "with hackers always a step ahead of us, how can we insure our players that this won't be an issue?"

"Simple," Kayaba notified, "you don't tell them it exists. Have the system load the Absorber to a hundred percent."

"Sounds more like an obligation then," Nishida frowned, "can't imagine any other reason you'd keep such a thing."

"Cardinal's got a variety of uses, as well as customers. You can imagine that for the system used for SAO, only I will have control on that function. Rest assured, it will remain under strict control."

"Sounds good," Nishida complimented, bowing to his boss. "You've always planned ahead, Kayaba-senpai. I'm terribly sorry, but may I return to my work? I'm excited to complete the program."

"Certainly," Kayaba smiled, "you're dismissed."

Anxious to return to work, Nishida rose from his chair. "Thank you, Kayaba." He praised. Just as he reached the door, he stopped and asked "Sir? Am I still scheduled for system inspection on opening day?"

"Indeed," Kayaba acknowledged. "I've already got your NerveGear and copy ready. You'll report here at three o' clock sharp, you know the drill."

Nishida nodded, well informed of the plan. He bowed to his boss one last time before leaving. Kayaba sighed, looking out the window before returning to work. _Everything's set. All the pieces are in place. Now to just wait._ Stepping away from his desk, Kayaba looked over the amber colored urban horizon.

 _It'll make me a monster in their eyes,_ Kayaba predicted, _but nonetheless...I will be the pioneer in the future of the human race. Me. Not the pencil pushers, not the eggheads in their laboratories. Me...and I don't care how many lives this may cost. The future generations of billions can live with the sacrifices of the thousands._

 _No matter what happens, we will prevail._ Kayaba loaded the stats of his character, Heathcliff. Possessing the highest stats in strength, endurance, and vitality, he alone would possess the power of Divine Blade. _Oh the irony, to be conferred a 'holy' power._

 _The biggest question now,_ Kayaba concluded, _would be to test the transfer of Unique Skills._ He smiled, dusting his coat as he looked through the numbers and values of Cardinal's source code.


	16. PoH: The Road to Hell

**A/N: Support for this story has been amazing! Thanks again to my reviewers: Eren Yeager 1st, theawesomess1, Gashadokuro, and Agent 94 for your continued critique, it's really helped bring this story to life!**

November 10th 2022 – Six hours earlier

PoH slid down the chasm, grinning as he reached the bottom of the declining tunnel. Ever since Kayaba announced the beginning of the death game, PoH's wandered the land of Floor One. _I've never been so happy in my entire life,_ he cheered silently, _this world is absolutely gorgeous, thousands of people like me all around, no one to tell me what to do!_

At the notion of people, he stopped. Remembering his previous employer, firing him to make room for his own son. He recalled the posters, the signs, everything that he felt such contempt for. _Only the wealthiest could afford this game,_ he remembered. _By that logic, then the 9,000+ people around me are…nothing like me._

Strolling down, he looked up to the ceiling of the vast cavern. Looming over twenty feet in height, the sense of scale blew the prospective adventurer away. The pavement below lacked moisture, unlike the surface above. Where there was once the dripping of water, there was now only the echo of silence.

He frowned a little, feeling isolated. Who am I kidding? S _houldn't be too big a_ deal, PoH rationalized, _we're all equal now. Just gotta team up, slap a stupid old coot senseless, then go home. Hell, I'd be fine if we stayed, look at this place! It's so much nicer than the place any of us…well I used to live in._ He smiled again, looking optimistic to the future.

Walking down the flat, pitch black hallway of stone, PoH kept a torch on hand. He felt his hands along the cave walls, guiding his fingers along the etched cave. _Ugh, I can see myself already,_ he imagined _, find myself a sunny beach! Build a home, live in a sun-filled paradise. Maybe even find a special someone out here!_ He stopped, gazing up at the ceiling proudly, _only one problem. This floor has no beaches. Oh well, I'm sure that'll change as we progress._

Moving further down, his imagination fluttered. _Maybe, a castle! Yes, a castle of my own alongside that beachfront. Build it myself even if I have to. I can do whatever I want now...no masters, no bosses, just me. Me and a beautiful world of my own._

He eased himself, sighing to try and calm himself. _Can't get too excited yet. Like any good show, it needs time to prepare, time to rehearse!_ PoH smiled, considering his next move. _First a steady form of income. Plunder only gets us so far. Best part, none of this rich man nonsense._

Armed with a mere shortsword, PoH knew he must be cautious. After minutes of exploring the dark tunnel, a foul stench emerged from the path ahead. Reeking of death, PoH stepped back in disgust.

"Christ," PoH cursed, "why the hell does it smell so bad?!" his eyes watered a little, waving his hand as he backtracked. After a few steps, the smell left his sense entirely. He stopped, looking out into the abyss before him. _Something's not right here,_ he thought, _the smell should've followed me. It stopped the moment I stepped here._

 _Think someone wants to keep people out,_ he concluded, _this is clearly a generated barrier. Too bad._ Holding his nostrils shut, PoH marched straight back one hand on his nose and the other holding a torch, he moved through the depths of the cavern. Wandering further, he came across runes along the walls.

Etched into the stone of the mountain, the symbols were the same as the ones presented outside the descending tunnel. The light of the torch revealed them to be a deep red color, carved into the very rock itself. The symbols grew in number as he moved further, reaching up to the vast ceiling above.

The scent of death grew stronger, yet PoH found no bodies. Without a hint of entropy, it further convinced him that something lurked in the suffocating dark. His eyes watered, forcing him to close them shut every few minutes. Breathing through his mouth, the morbid odor still reached him.

The smell continued to worsen. PoH's stomach began to lurch, nausea setting in. He began to cough, his body reacting poorly to the rancid odor. His legs wobbled, his vision clouded by his tearing sockets. Just as his will was about to break, he came across an ancient set of doors.

Truly massive, the dark stone doors stood ten feet tall each. As PoH touched the door, his sinuses suddenly cleared! No longer had the stench of death invaded his sense, only the smell of fresh air. PoH gasped, smiling with the satisfying relief of air. He took a minute, resting against the thick stone slabs.

After a momentary break, PoH further examined the doors. Colored similar to asphalt, their dense exteriors were etched with various symbols. Like the walls, they were deep red. Piles of skulls, depictions of bat winged creatures, even fire were displayed. PoH took a moment to look at the artwork, feeling it with his fingertips. _Must've taken time to design this,_ PoH admired. _Wonder if this is a dungeon I'm stepping into._

Concerned, he drew his shortsword in one hand. In his other, he drew a Teleport Crystal. _If it gets too crazy, I can head back to town._ Opening the doors, the stone scraped, grinding up dust as it rolled across the floor. A cloud of dust belched forth, a new horizon revealed.

As the doors swung open, PoH's eyes were flooded with the yellow light of torches. As his eyes adjusted to the change, he took in the new sights. An abandoned fortress laid before him. Bone colored stone tiles covered the ground, some panels cracked with age. The ceiling hung with deep cracks, displacing the bricks that once lined it. Along the walls, the same letters he found inscribed on the cave floor were present.

Stepping through, he felt a wave of warm, dry air brush against him. PoH's eyes widened, his mind spinning with wonder as he wandered into the decrepit halls. To his right and left, torches hung. Their wood moldy and hollow, yet still maintaining their place. Moss grew thick on the stone, localized around the upper and bottom lips.

Just ahead of PoH, a thick wooden door stood. Darkened by years of exposure, its iron hinges had rusted long ago. Splotched with red, the hinges barely stood out from its wooden frame. Gripping the door ring, he gradually pulled it open. The ancient door groaned, its bolts squealing.

Before PoH's eyes, a labyrinth was revealed. Many paths, all winding in different directions laid ahead. Only the corners bear torches, leaving the center of each path dark. With each tunnel only four feet wide, it allowed him no insight to what's ahead. _Oh joy,_ he mused, n _othing screams of a warm welcome like dimly lit paths._ Looking back and forth, he eventually chose to move left.

Further down, PoH spotted a massive cave-in. A gaping hole, taking up all but a small section of the floor. Left with only a narrow walkway, mist rose from the hole in the ground. Down the hole he saw only mist, revealing the signs a bottomless pit.

Putting one foot on the stone edge, PoH pressed down. Dust and small rocks tumbled out, clacking as they bounced down the walls of the pit beside him. While appearing fragile, the rock didn't budge. Just as he stepped further, he began to hear whispers. Glancing back, he found no source. The sound faded moments later, leaving the lonely silence of the fort. PoH shivered, uncomfortable with the soft tones. _Haunted too,_ PoH speculated, _cool theme._

Pressing his back to the wall, PoH stepped across. With his eyes focused on the other side, he listened closely for the whispers. Rock fragments scraped between the floor and his shoes as he moved across, amplifying the sound of every step. He glanced down at the hole, grunting softly with discomfort.

Crossing the hole, PoH sighed with relief. He moved to the next door, stepping cautiously. Soft breathing was heard from the other side. Soft, but unmistakable, he drew back. The whispers returned, the voices seductive and sweet. "Surrender," they coaxed in the dark.

 _To me?_ he questioned, _I accept._ The clomping sound of hooves drew near. Something approached the door, the whispers growing louder. Fearful, PoH crept to the hinged side of the door. The thick wooden door opened, the rust ridden hinges groaning to life.

As the creature stepped in, the air grew cold. Dragging along a twisted blade, PoH listened as the metal scratched along the rocks. PoH's heart raced, watching as the creature emerged from the depths. Whispers were heard all around him. _What is this, some kind of demon-type monster?_ He thought.

The creature stepped forward. With hooves for feet, the creature's ankles glowed a volcanic orange. Its knees were like a horse, bent backwards as it moved. Its jaws were like a beetle's, two mandibles protruded from its face. Its left arm had no hand, but a whip, made of flesh.

It didn't notice PoH, stepping towards the hole as it patrolled the area. Dragging a snake shaped sword, the demon snorted like a pig. The very air turned almost frigid around him.

Holding his breath, PoH glanced down the doorway. Spotting nothing down the next hall, he sneaked forward. As he slipped through the opening, he looked back. Noticing a bolt, he reached out. He stopped, remembering the rust on the door. _Stupid idea,_ he noted, turning back to continue down the hall. Just as he turned to the hall, he a scream broke the silence! Ear piercing and shrill, he heard the stomping of hooves.

He slammed the door, engaging the bolt and locking it into place. Startled, his eyes wavered, his hands shaking with the sound.

The demon howled, its voice a mangle of differing animals. The creature slammed against the door, causing its frame to rattle. The vintage frame shook with each strike, dust bursting from the cracks.

The nails started coming out, the door giving way! Seconds after dashing away, PoH heard a loud crash. With the door dismantled, the eldritch beast stomped towards him. His heart seemed ready to burst out of his chest as he ran. The whispers were replaced by the wails of disembodied souls.

Passing through many hallways, the screams grew in number. Not daring the look back, PoH sprinted to another left passage! Spotting another vast opening in the floor, he leaped across. Landing squarely across, he rushed forward. Slamming the next door open, he found another room, with three more waiting for him.

They turned, flailing their whips of flesh as they shrieked! PoH dashed across them, their eyes burning a bright blue. As he crossed into the next room, he noticed a stairway leading up. Marching straight up this path, PoH felt something wrap around his leg!

Screaming, he thrashed against the binding whip! The whip was dense, stretching as he pulled away. It stuck to his ankle like gum, the flesh looking ready to tear as he pulled further away. PoH's heart raced, his eyes large with fright. Desperate, he chopped down on the twisted limb!

The sword did no damage. 'Warning: Monster exceeds your level by 30 or more' showed. PoH was suddenly yanked back, the flesh tendril tugging him back down the stairs! He glanced back, the burning blue eyes of demons awaited him. Dropping his sword, he gripped the stone of the stairs.

Just as his strength was about to give way, the whip released him! PoH wasted no time, racing forward to flee the nightmarish fiends. As he dashed forward, he was presented with a whole new set of directions. The angry denizens climbed the stairs behind him, their hooves clomping as they approached.

Turning right, PoH dashed down the nearest path. The hall before him appeared pristine. Its white stone and brick surfaces were untouched by age, left without a sign of wear.

Alerted by the sudden change, PoH slowed down. Small holes were spotted, built into both the ground and walls around him. Fearful of what stalked him, PoH leaped forward! As he crossed, a whistling noise echoed all around him.

All around the unlucky traveler, projectiles flew! Arrows, spears, and flames burst from all sides, encompassing and weaving past him as he raced forward. Stricken, PoH paid no heed, gasping as he felt an arrow jam into his ribs.

He lurched forward, wincing as he gripped the arrow lodged in his side. He hobbled forward, desperate to escape. As the missiles flew by him, his body shook with the rush of adrenaline.

A wall of fire stood between him and the next door. Looking back, PoH watched as the monsters behind him sustained arrow fire, spear traps, and belches of flame with little regard! Convinced by their tenacity, PoH turned and jumped, closing his eyes.

Set ablaze by the wall of fire, PoH scrambled along the ground! Screaming, he rolled along the cold pavement, the screams of demons greeting him as his eyes remained shut. Drawing a healing potion, he quickly administered. The creatures suddenly turned silent. Swatting at whatever flames remained on his coat, he stopped. Looking back, he looked with disbelief. The monsters stopped pursuing him, staring at him as he stood at the doorway.

The beasts snarled, but made no attempt to reach him. One in particular was covered in three spear wounds, at least a dozen arrows, and burn marks from flame. They stared hatefully at PoH. Moments later, they stepped back leaving him beside the door.

Gasping for breath, PoH threw himself back on the nearest empty wall. As the whispers died down, his body shook from fear. Tossing back his long black hair, he stared back at the hallway. _Why didn't they continue,_ he wondered, the traps didn't work on them...they regarded arrow wounds like splinters _…there had to be 7 or 8 of them too._ He let his head drop, enjoying the rest granted.

 _I should just go back to town,_ he figured, _it was a stupid idea coming down here._ He drew his Teleport Crystal, gazing at its shining blue frame. He raised the crystal over his head. "Teleport," he commanded.

Just as PoH was ready to finish the command, he heard a soft chant from his left. Lifting his head, PoH gazed to find the source. Coming from behind the door, the door swung inward, presenting an antechamber before him.

PoH glanced inside, fearful of what may lurk within. The torches, while as moldy as the rest, burned with a light blue flame. At the floor, rested a bright red carpet, alien symbols inscribed in gold along the fabric. At the center of the chamber, stood thirteen pedestals.

Seeing no threat, PoH rose to his feet. Keeping the Teleport Crystal in his left hand, he stepped forward. The ancient door slammed shut behind him, startling PoH into backing against it. He received a notice, 'Safe Zone' on his HUD. Sighing with relief, he put the crystal away in his pocket.

He stepped forward to examine the altar. Each pedestal was formed out obsidian. Standing at 4 feet each, the giant pillars of volcanic glass glimmered in the pale blue light. Resting on each pillar, laid a silver bowl. Plain in appearance, PoH tried taking one.

Despite great effort, the bowls were cemented in place. Rigid, PoH couldn't lift it off the platform. _Oh so now they invented super glue?!_ PoH groaned, _could've used that a while ago!_ He felt the pedestal, the texture was as smooth as gemstones. Knocking on the surface, only a dull thud was heard. _Solid,_ he noted.

The first twelve pillars stood in a clockwork pattern. Each set at a specific point surrounding the thirteenth. Standing on its own marble pedestal, the thirteenth pillar pulsated. Bright orange vein-like cracks flared and dimmed as he approached. As PoH stepped towards the central platform, he found something laid out on top.

Unlike the pillar beneath it, a crystal laid out before him. The pointed gem was a pure, candescent white! Partially translucent, the object had a color gradient. The white exterior held a black core. Its many smooth edges pulsated, generating its own light.

"Wow," PoH admired, smiling as he reached for the object, "wonder how much this'll go for." The crystal stuck weakly to its base, wobbling as PoH grasped. He tugged, prying it loose of its volcanic stand.

The minute he freed it from the pillar, PoH received a notification. It read, 'Malishard acquired – new options available.'

Raising an eyebrow, PoH opened his menu. Near the bottom of his display, a new purple icon appeared. Selecting it, a new row of icons appeared. To the right, it read, "Unholy power, become the god of this world…for a price."

His eyes widened, excited by the suggestions. Reading the other options, he thought. _Transformations?_ He selected the icon, scrolling through a long list of monsters. Each appeared unique, subcategories included. All locked, it included rows of options. Both from the choice of Field or Floor Bosses, to special stat buffs or debuffs.

 _Passive Powers?_ PoH inspected that category next. Like the previous, all categories were locked, demanding a number of kills to unlock. From increased base stats, to even superhuman ability. He shook his head, _wow. I must've found something really cool! Think I'll hold on to this...but what do they mean by kill?_

Putting the item away, he gazed around the room. PoH smiled, already allured by the promise of great power. _Either way,_ he imagined, _this is a dream come true! Always wanted to have superpowers._

The obsidian pillars around him glowed a bright orange, veins appearing along their bodies just as the central. _Eh,_ he brushed off, _think I'll head back to town. It's been a long day, haven't slept at all. Too tired and thirsty._

Drawing his Teleport Crystal, his eyes looked back to the doorway. He smiled, feeling accomplished in his task. "Teleport, Starting Town" he commanded. In the blink of an eye, a blue aura enveloped him, whisking him away from the strange altar.

 **Before seeking unholy power, be sure to send a review, follow, favorite, or fresh sacrifice. Thanks again for reading my story guys, I'm open to all forms of criticism, this has been a pleasure to create and I hope it continues to captivate!**


	17. Chapter 12: Of Brutes and Thieves

I shivered, awoken by the feeling of moisture on my face. Snapping my eyes open, I found myself in a cave, almost entirely devoid of light. Behind me, I noticed the green glow of my rock.

My head throbbed, shots of pain running down my body, shivering with the cold. I pulled my arms forward, but they refused to move. _What,_ I thought, d _id I break my arms?_ I looked down to the rest of my body, noticing my lack of response.

Glancing down, my eyes widened. To my horror, I was covered in thick layers of spider web. The bindings, while string-like in appearance, felt as strong as a straitjacket. _Nope, not waiting for this!_ Panicked, I squirmed around the floor. thrashing around, I pushed at the webs. I jerked and pulled, rolling around to tear free.

After minutes of struggling, I failed to break from my bindings. Feeling a loss of breath, I stopped to rest. My body shook, the only warmth coming from my boots. Scanning the empty spaces, I rolled around, searching for anything remotely sharp.

I suddenly heard scurrying nearby. Very faint footsteps, followed by a very familiar hiss. Looking around frantically, I searched for the source of this noise. I tried again to rip out of the cocoon. Throwing myself wildly, none of my efforts succeeded. Forced to catch my breath again, I stopped.

Glancing back around the endless dark, I spotted something glowing. Four pairs of soulless, solid blue eyes stared at me. Eight eyes, each observing me carefully. It approached quickly, fangs dripping with venom. As it closed in, I lashed out. Using my teeth, I bit into one of its legs, screaming, "Go away! I'm not going to be your lunch!"

The monster shrieked, slapping me aside as I dug my teeth into one of its many limbs. Wiping the bitten leg, it glanced back up to me. I watched as its lidless eyes scanned me, as if changing its mind. _What the hell is it doing?_ I worried, _it should be trying to eat me! I'm not going down like this!_

Just when it hit me, a new sound emerged. A voice. Listening to it, it sounded like an older man. Finding no source of the sound, I grimaced with concern.

"You," the voice growled, "the Malishard! Where is it?!" The voice sounded angry, fearful of something.

"Who are you?" I cried out, "Why am I hearing you in my head!?" Panicked, I looked back to the spider. The creature continued to stare at me, rubbing its wound.

"Isn't it obvious!? I apologize for the rude introduction, but really? Biting me?" the voice barked, "ugh, clearly an IQ test should've been a requirement to play!" the voice sounded displeased. I stared at the tarantula, dumbfounded. _Is that…a talking spider?!_ I wondered.

"Wait," I pleaded, flailing in my bindings. "you," I nodded to the arachnid, "you're talking to me?" Failing to free myself, I continued to stare at the creature.

"Oh good, you caught up." The voice rebuked, "Yes I'm talking to you, imbecile! Now hurry, where is the Malishard!?"

"What Malishard?!" I asked, "I have no idea what you're talking about!" Glancing around, "I just got here! How are you even talking to me?!"

"Telepathy," the tarantula answered, "lacking a mouth to process words, I use this instead." The spider then closed in, meeting my gaze with its several eyes. "You better not be lying to me. Why are you down here?"

I froze as I met its gaze. Trembling at the sight of the creature, I lost my composure. "I-I…" I stammered, "I was exploring! I was just curious!"

The creature tilted itself, looking curious at my answer. "So," it asked. "You have no idea what I'm talking about?"

I shook my head fearfully. "What's this Malishard you speak of? Please, release me!" I pleaded.

"and let you kill me?" The spider inquired, "what evidence would support that being a good idea?" His glowing blue eyes, along with his long fangs, only further frightened me.

"No!" I asserted, "I promise, I will not lay a finger on you. I don't have any bad business with you or this thing you speak of!"

The spider backed away slightly. "You not knowing such exists," he stated, "is a relief." It pointed one of its legs at me. "Were it not for it's absence, I would have no reason to interfere with you."

I sighed, my fear subsiding as discussion took place. "What is this though?" I questioned, "who are you?"

"I am Nishida Toju," the voice answered. "I'm one of the lead programmers of this game...or was."

He shook his head. "The Malishard's a one of a kind item, programmed within the confines of Sword Art Online."

Smiling a little, I still felt disturbed by his appearance. "I'm Garr," I replied. "I have no wish to harm you, Nishida. What's the deal with this item?"

Nishida rested his body low to the ground. "I suspect your time is limited. I need you to hear me out though." He glanced around before returning his gaze to me. "Whoever has it. They can create a serious problem for all of us."

"To be honest," I replied. "I've got all the time in the world. Please tell me all you know"

Nishida nodded. "The Malishard was a new design," he explained. "A new idea. Was designed to benefit players who wanted to go down a 'evil' path. It grants great power to the user, in exchange for killing others."

"Sadly with Kayaba's revelation," sighed Nishida, "doing so now has lethal consequences. I admit, I was lost for a while...I got so distraught from being separated from my wife. I didn't come here soon enough."

"Tried to secure the item," he explained further, "to tell Kayaba to destroy the item!" His voice turned somber, shaking his head as he stated. "He refused, he felt that removing it would rob him of his experiment's potential success. I couldn't believe it when I heard him."

"I logged in here," he continued, "to ensure that the Cardinal system's self correcting algorithm were stable. Typical last minute moderator business. Was about to log off from that point, letting the players enjoy SAO." I began to hear crying, "but now? Even I couldn't escape. I wasn't always a Cave Tarantula, I simply donned the disguise to allow me to inspect the system with minimal interference. With Kayaba taking most of my console functions, I cannot leave this form."

I frowned as I listened to him. _Jeez, all he wanted was to inspect the system for issues, even fighting for players to have an easier time. In the end, he's now confined to this isolated cave tunnel, trapped in the body of a spider_. I shivered, feeling true pity for him. urging him to continue.

"The Malishard was held in a tightly guarded dungeon." Nishida stated, "Some distance from where we are. I will free you, just hold still."

I nodded. Nishida closed in, using his fangs to hook into the web jacket. With the sharp tips, the fabric parted. The white strands tore off, dissolving as their links were severed. My arms felt a rush of fresh air as the substance was removed. I smiled as I rolled my shoulders, happy to be free.

"So what happens now," I asked, much happier to be mobile.

"Follow me," Nishida demanded. "we have much to do. There's something you can do to help me."

I nodded, picking my glow rock up. Nishida backed away as I picked it up. "Please don't wave that in my face." He turned to the right. "This mob I'm disguised as comes equipped with low light vision, such bright lights can blind me."

"Gotcha," I answered. Keeping the candescent rock close to my body, but off-side of Nishida.

"So while we're moving," Nishida remarked. "Got any questions for me? It's been a mess these past few days."

 _Tell me about it,_ I mused. "I do, actually," looking to my eight legged ally. "Why'd your boss trap us in here? It still puzzles me."

As his eight legs traversed the cold stone floor, he shrugged. "Not a clue. It's incredibly short sighted to me, I mean could you imagine the effect this is having on the company?" He sighed, "if we don't reach the end of this, my boss will be responsible for the deaths of over ten thousand people."

"We'll be fine," I assured, "you mentioned family."

The path began to shrink, the walls coming into view. "I worry for my family," Nishida exclaimed. "I mean what will I do if I am ever free of this place? Having history with Argus would surely destroy my credibility."

He detested, "my family will surely starve without my support!" His voice bled with insecurity. "All this and I'm stuck in a stupid video game! There's nothing I can do!"

Glancing down at him, I tried cheering him up. "I may not be the smartest man in the world, nor the quickest. But Nishida, trust me when I say they'll be fine." I smiled confidently, "they'll be waiting for you when this is all over. We…" I stopped, remembering the part of evacuation.

"How can you be so sure they'll be okay," asked Nishida, inquisitive to my response. "That 'we' didn't sound too confident."

"You see," I explained. "I'm waiting for someone. My father to be exact. He's a brilliant man. I'm not certain of it, but I figured in a week he'll get me out of this."

Nishida stopped, turning to me. "You really think you're escaping?" He questioned, "despite everything Kayaba said?"

I nodded, "sounds crazy, I know. But I have faith," I shrugged, "Dad's much smarter than I, he'll find the plug and pull us out. Just need to give him time."

He sighed, shaking his head. "So that's what matters?" He asked, "that you get to leave? What about us?"

I stopped at his question. _Now that I think about it,_ I considered, _that does make me sound selfish._ "I'm sorry," I answered, "but as far as I'm concerned, this became a life or death scenario. What happens to everyone else is outside my control."

"Then why bother helping me?" Nishida snapped, "shouldn't you be thinking about yourself? Just find a nice spot in town to sit around and do nothing?!" He sighed, "lazy American. Selfish to the fullest. It's people like you that cost the rest of us!"

"Hey," I growled. "I…" I stopped, remembering why I'm here, "okay…I may have made a few mistakes up to this point." I tried assuring him, "look, I want to help you. I just don't know how much time I've got left here."

"Oh good," Nishida grumbled. "The fragile balance of power is already shifting, and here I am…relying on a primitive, selfish outsider." I kept a straight face as he whined. Thinking, _to be fair? Primitive, I understand. Outsider? Yea, got that. But, I don't understand his insistence on me helping when I might not be here!_

"So in case rescue does come," I prodded, "there's a guy I know who could help you…I think."

"And who would that be?" Nishida asked angrily, "please tell me he's Japanese. He'd understand what's at stake here more than you."

"Some guy, don't know his exact age." I answered, scratching my head. "His name's Kirito. May not look it, but he's a damn good fighter. Last I saw him, he was wandering the forests outside this place."

That being said, I glanced back at my HP meter. Noticing it's at 25%, I frowned. _I'm in no_

"Sounds Japanese," Nishida remarked. "Very well, I'll start with him." He opened a menu in front of himself. Opening a messenger screen, he typed something. Quickly pressing confirm, he turned back to me. "You can leave now if you want. Go, someone competent will take your place."

I glared at him. "No," I growled, "I still want to help you. Will you show me what's wrong?"

Nishida stopped, staring at me after I vented. "Fine," he rebuked. "Come with me and listen carefully." He turned back to the path and briskly strode further. Following him, I remained silent. _First a dead girl, then a bounty, followed by a sword to the face. Now a talking spider man? This week's been interesting._

As we traveled further down the tunnel, a new smell invaded my senses. I gagged, for it reeked of entropy. The smell of rotting corpses made my eyes water, nausea gripping my stomach like a vice as we moved further. "The smell is the first clue you're near the dungeon," Nishida assured, "don't be alarmed, it's only a system generated illusion. Simply placed to discourage travel."

As the tunnel tightened, I spotted more strange symbols carved on the walls. Some glowed a bright orange, flickering every few seconds. The rancid odor grew stronger the further we went, soon reaching to the point of me feeling overwhelmed. "How much farther?" I asked, glancing around at the various symbols.

I clamped my nose, my eyes watering. Lurching forward, I fought desperately to hold the nausea back. _This is the worst thing I've ever smelled in my life,_ I groaned, my stomach protesting the awful odor.

"Close," Nishida answered. "Just hang in there, the smell will subside when we reach the entrance."

I nodded, following closely beside my guide. The air turned cloudy with a pale green dust. I heard light splashes, my boots sloshing in a stagnant puddle. Stomping through, my boots squeaked softly against the dry stone beyond.

After what felt like an hour of travel, we encountered a set of huge stone doors. Etched with several symbols along its surface, I noticed the drawings. Mountains of skulls, winged beasts flying above, great swathes of fire in the background. Feeling the stone, my fingers slid along the surface. It felt as if the door had been made by hand, its many surfaces polished.

The minute I touched the door, the rancid smell left! I sighed, taking a deep breath of fresh air. My body shook slightly, nodding my head in approval as I was freed from the noxious fumes.

"Here we are," Nishida said. "You'd normally find monsters here, but don't worry. I've already disabled them…somewhat."

Putting his two front legs forward, Nishida pushed the thick doors open. As the great doors scraped open, the rock grinded against the floor. As the gritty sound echoed, the dungeon opened before us.

"Come," Nishida muttered, heading inside. "I know the way through. Stick close and nothing will hurt you."

A blast of warm air struck me as the doors opened. My boots landed on the white stone floor, echoing in the abandoned halls. All around me, stone and brick laid together, displaced and broken. The stone of this redoubt had long since fallen to disrepair.

Nishida took the center path, crawling along the floor quietly. Soft whispers were heard, my guide's low hanging body crossing through the dimly lit corridors. I followed close behind, equipping my greatsword just in case.

The winding fortress hallways turned in various directions. Some ended with iron gated doors, others with dead-ends. I stayed close, growing uneasy with the silence. Nishida whispered, "Don't…the creatures that lurk down here, cannot be harmed at your level." I stopped, letting go of the weapon.

As we traveled to the right, we passed through a great dining hall. A throne stood proudly against a wall, a bonfire burning in the center of the room. The table formed a hollow rectangle around the massive fire pit, plates and other utensils strewn out. Thinking about food, I reached for a plate.

"Hey," Nishida snapped quietly. "What're you doing?" His many blue eyes now on me.

"Was gonna grab a plate," I answered, "a fork and knife too…is that a problem?"

He stood silently. He shook his head, "No…go ahead. Just try to keep it down." He moved towards the throne.

I smiled, taking one of the silver plates, as well as a bowl. As I migrated to him, I drew a fork, knife, and spoon from the wooden surface, rotted away long ago. Putting these away, I sighed with relief. _Even if I'm not staying much longer, I'd much rather eat with some dignity._ I quickened the pace, returning to Nishida's side as he reached for something behind the throne.

Gripping a rusty iron lever, Nishida pulled it with two arms. The metal screeched as the gears shifted. I heard more whispers, soft and seductive. To our left, a part of the stone wall rotated, revealing a hidden space behind it.

"If you're hearing voices," he warned, "don't go near them. Just stick with me." He moved towards the opening. "I suggest you cover your ears."

I shrugged, dismissing his warning about sound. Following behind him, I heard the whispers grow louder, the voices feminine. Fearful of the source, I stuck myself as closely behind Nishida as possible, glancing around as we moved through. The dark room before us appeared to be a jail section, iron gated doors lining the walls. Each looked rusted shut, some of the keyholes crammed with broken objects.

The individual cells were pitch black, barely lit by the stray torch present in the chamber outside. Soft breathing could be heard from within. Chains rattled as we passed, ghastly moans. Just as as we passed the third, a loud bang rung out! An ear piercing scream filled my ears, deafening me.

Cupping my ears, I swerved to meet the source. Just behind that door, rested a creature. Standing well over six feet, its hooves kicked against the iron bars! Its ankles glowed a blazing orange, its head mix between a bug and a bull. Horned, with its mouth split to two mandibles, its muscly green exterior flexed. Nishida tugged me away before I could see more.

"Those," he told, "are what would've awaited you. Thankfully, being the one who programmed these, I know their shortcomings."

I followed him, biting my cheek. The creature screamed as we left, continuing to shake the jail cell door as we left to another room. The next room revealed to be much bigger. Now vaulted to nearly three stories in height, stone ramps and statues stood tall in the moss ridden floor. One statue, symbolizing a falcon, was cracked at several points.

Nishida directed me to a nearby staircase. As we climbed, I felt the air grow colder. "We're almost there," Nishida assured. "The chamber will make itself apparent, don't worry if you hear a clicking sound." I nodded, continuing to follow him up the stairs. My shoes scrapped with the soft pores of moss beneath me, padding my step.

Reaching the second floor, Nishida turned right. Pointing down the hallway, he directed me that direction. Unlike the decrepit structure surrounding us, this passageway looked almost new. Its stone and marble walls, floor, and pillars lacked any outward sign of decay. Alarmed by this, I looked back to Nishida. "You know," I stated, "back where I come from? This is what you'd call a trap."

"Don't believe me?" Nishida asked, "fine, let me demonstrate." He strolled straight into the tunnel. As his many legs crossed, several stone panels compressed. Several of them clicked, but none altered or affected the area. "These were traps," he commented. "I disabled them some time ago. Took a few hours, but it worked." With that, he crossed the hall. He turned, waving me over to come forward.

I gulped, still unsure of myself. Stepping forward, I buckled as some panels fell. Sinking half a foot down, some stone panels clicked. _Just how many traps were here?_ I wondered, looking around the hall. All around me, several holes were spotted. Each about as wide as a soda can, the walls and ceiling were lined with them. _That's right, all of them._

Seconds of brisk walking led me to Nishida's side. Standing before an ancient wooden door, he motioned me to open it. As I reached for the iron ring handle, I felt a frigid cold. I gasped, shoving the handle back. As the door slammed open, it revealed a new chamber before us.

"Do you always slam doors?" Nishida asked.

"No," I replied sarcastically, "but back home, most doors don't freeze your hand."

"Oh," Nishida noted, "forgot how cold these are. Sorry."

Unlike the rest of the dungeon, the chamber was well lit! Several torches hung on the walls, the flame burning blue. A grand red carpet covered the floor, embroidered with symbols. Gold in coloration, they matched the symbols found outside.

At the end of the chamber stood a circle of thirteen altars. Each altar looked as if it were made of volcanic glass, with orange cracks running along its surface. Beating like a heart, the black material stood sharply against the white stone.

Standing in a circular formation, each pillar stood 45 degrees of each over. On top of each altar rested a small silver bowl. In the center of the twelve, stood the thirteenth, a much larger pillar. This altar didn't glow, lacking any notable item on its pedestal.

"Don't be afraid Garr." Nishida coaxed, stepping inside, "the chamber's a 'Safe Zone'. Unlike the towns of Sword Art Online, the area doesn't appear on any listings, besides Kayaba's."

Stepping into the chamber, the air felt cold, as if I had stepped into a freezer room. Closing the door behind me, I reunited with the arachnid.

"The Malishard used to be here," Nishida explained, "someone came and stole the item. It must be returned to its rightful place. Such power must not be allowed to exist in the hands of players, it would surely ruin our chances of survival."

He then turned to me, "Garr," he exclaimed "I hope that your contact reports back to me as soon as possible. This matter is crucial to the survival of the players out there." I nodded, but felt left out. _It's uncomfortable,_ I thought, glancing around the room, _to think that my place in this is almost irrelevant._

"Nishida," I asked, my tone serious. "If...if things go sideways, and only I'm left. How do I get it back?"

"Worst case scenario then?" Nishida replied, "if you're my last one, heaven forbid, then I'll let you know, but you may not like it."

"Let's hear it then," I stated, groaning at his continued dismissive attitude.

"When creating the Malishard," he exclaimed. "I created a means of hunting the owner. These 'hunter' units, are sent out to find him."

I nodded, listening closely as he rambled on.

"A hunter is given a brand, which will glow and heat up when in the presence of your prey. The brand's permanent, until the hunt is complete. The player may select where to place such, but its function doesn't change."

My eyes softened as I thought about this. "What are the downsides to being branded?" I asked, "can't imagine it doesn't come without problems."

Nishida answered, "the minute you acquire the brand, the possessor will be alerted that a hunter is looking for him. In the original design, I gave the Malishard user the advantage in range of detection. Unfortunately, that hasn't changed."

"So in terms of radar," I postulated, "he's got longer range than I do."

"Exactly," Nishida fumed, "this wasn't designed with the intent of SAO being a death game."

 _Great, so they'll know where I am first._

"Lastly," he remarked. "One must understand the powers of the Malishard." he slowed with the last statement.

"What am I facing?" I asked, "cuz as far as I can tell," I looked around the room, then smirked, "it'll be a quick fight between me and some edge lord."

"The user can summon abyssal entities," Nishida replied, displeased by my words.

"but only when he's killed enough monsters. The embryonic stage starts off that way to buy time for hunters to prepare. These 'entities', are extensions of the user's power. The user basically summons and directly controls the creature, like a puppet master. Each of them are equal to Field Bosses on their own, each with their own unique set of abilities and strengths."

I stared at him. "Who in their right mind created such a system? It sounds utterly insane! How can I be sure you're not just stringing me along on some story?" I shout, demanding an answer.

"You want proof?" asked Nishida, "here." He opened his menu, cycling through selections. A bright flash of light emerged, blinding me with its brilliance! Shielding my eyes from the explosion, I looked again as it faded. Before me, stood something straight out of a nightmare!

There it stood. Like the beasts from outside the chamber, it had hooved feet. Each spanned nearly three feet wide. An unbelievably thick and defined musculature, covered in black fur. A head similar in appearance to a lion, its mane shaggy and ruined. It bared its teeth, each as large as hunting knives, as thick as cinder blocks. Jagged and yellow, they dripped with saliva.

Its hands resembled a human's, four times larger than my own. Claws as long as my forearm extended from each finger. Its eyes burned the same blue color of the torches, filled with hate and disdain. Red leathery wings spread from its back, bat-like in appearance.

The abomination before me stood several feet tall! Standing in front of it, I felt like an insect. The beast roared at me, malice burning in its eyes as its forked tongue licked its lips. I felt myself quake in fear, the sound was long and deep. As its cry ended, the moans of tortured souls rang out. My eyes widened at all that I was seeing.

"Okay, okay!" I shouted, "You've made your point!" Feeling fearful, I stepped away from the monstrosity.

Mere seconds after acknowledging, the demon vanished. Nishida approached me again. "Now," he asked, "do you understand what's at stake here?" He groaned, "I won't hold it against you for showing such cowardice, that's why you're my last resort. This is what you'll face, if you accept…and if your champion doesn't arrive."

I stand there, contemplating my next move. _This is just a game, how could any of it have such a profound effect? To think all of this was made into this life or death fight_. The idea disturbed me, _why would Kayaba create this? Is this all some kind of sick joke?_

"Nishida?" I asked humbly, "Is it alright if I take time to think about this?" I frowned, "I'm…frankly not sure if I can do this. I mean, I can barely stand up to some snobby child."

Nishida nodded, "You aren't my chosen one to begin with." He chuckled, "frankly, I doubt you'd make a decent sidekick. No matter, you were patient."

I stopped him there, "I didn't say no…I just want time to think this through…" I sighed, "give me two days. That should be plenty of time for Kirito to respond." I looked away, feeling wracked with disappointment.

 _Now I'm worried…is getting rescued even the right answer? What can I do though, I only have two days at the most. No, there are better people for this job. Better people than me._

"I see," Nishida answered. "So what's your next plan then?"

"I was thinking," I replied, looking up at the ceiling. "There's a crack in the cave roof above…could you help me get up there please?"

"I'm guessing you want to reach the summit?" Nishida asked, "if so, then sure I can. What for?"

"To train," I answered. "Train and wait out for what comes next."

"Sounds good." Nishida nodded, "we'll see how things go from there then, shall we?" I nodded back, following him out of the dungeon.

After a few hours of idly walking, we returned to the massive chasm near the entrance of the cave. Pointing to the opening, "that's where I need to go." I stated, "sure you can still do it? Wouldn't wanna force you."

Nishida gazed up at the hole above us. "Sure I can," he answered confidently, "stay here, I'll help you up."

With that, he climbed the steep walls. His many legs stuck to the wall gradually as he lifted himself. Despite his massive size, climbing the sheer wall proved as easy as walking for him. I watched with wonder as he moved up to the ceiling, passing by the massive colored crystals around him.

Hanging upside down, Nishida showed no sign of struggle. Approaching the opening, he called out, "Be ready, Garr. I'm going to rope you up to me! Come closer."

I positioned myself underneath the spider, raising my arms above my head to allow him a better shot. "Ready!" I shouted.

Nishida shot out a ball of web straight at my chest. As the material latched on, I was yanked up towards him. I flailed for a second, surprised by the sudden force of the pull. Seeing the ground below me, I froze, _oh god what was I thinking?_

As Nishida pulled me further up, I continued to stare at the ground. Paralyzed in fear, I snapped my gaze upward. Looking for any lip I could find, I started reaching.

"Hey, easy!" Nishida scolded, "you're not helping me with your shaking! Just stay still." I stopped, frowning as I kept my gaze off the ground. "You afraid of heights or something?" He questioned, sounding a annoyed.

"Maybe a little," I muttered. "Am I close enough yet? I'm not feeling good." I closed my eyes, feeling utterly pathetic as I'm hoisted up higher.

"Just a little longer." Nishida assured, "just try to think about something else. Like home, family, pets even."

I stopped. _Family. Mom taking fake plants and flowers for décor. She'd make beautiful, custom made pots using these as parts. Dad cooking hash browns, dipped lightly with bacon fat and allowed to to turn brown and crispy._ I licked my lips at the thought, _god I'd do anything for some of that!_

 _Wouldn't it be nice if the game servers crashed?_ I mused, _that way we can all go home, enjoy the little things._ I smiled, _how pleasant it'd be to return home._

"Heads up," Nishida stated. Suddenly, I felt my head smack into the ceiling! As my dome rung from the hit, I opened my eyes.

"Ow," I groaned as I'm lowered slightly. "Thanks for the wake up call, was just thinking pleasant thoughts." Rubbing my head, I swayed slightly from the dazing bump. I glanced up. Noticed a lip to grab onto, I immediately reached for it.

"Hey," Nishida barked. "If you could keep your eyes open, I wouldn't need to! Now hurry up, getting tired of hanging up here."

I grabbed the ledge. As my hands felt the rough stone, I pulled myself upward. Setting my left foot down on the rock, I glanced around for another ledge to grab. Right as I tried leaning up, I felt my right foot slip! I gasped, crouching back down. I listened as a stray pebble landed on the cave floor below. My eyes, now wide with discomfort, scanned again for another.

Another lip rested above, planted firmly behind me. I steadily pivoted my feet, cringing as I heard the sounds of rock crackling in the soles. With my toes backed against the wall, I reached up. My left hand slipped, causing my heart to stop! I gripped it tight, stopping myself as I saw the distance between me and the ground.

"C'mon Garr!" Nishida cheered, "you're almost there! Just keep trying!" His encouragement snapped me back into focus. Pulling myself up to the next ledge, I began to hear the sounds of birds chirping above! Lifting my feet up, I felt a rush of excitement, climbing further up the chasm. As the last ledge peaked over me, I extended.

As my fingers wrapped around, I felt grass. Grinning, I pulled myself up, bursting out of the gap. Overjoyed by the feeling of solid ground, I laid back on the grass. I laughed softly as I felt the wind blow past me. Looking above, I am welcomed by the sight of the moon and stars again. The grass beneath me felt like a pillow, softly cushioning me with its collective mass.

Without the glow of lanterns around me, the stars formed a celestial tapestry above. The pale crescent moon floated above, basking the world with its faint light. Down below, the forest swayed, darkened by the leaves of trees.

Far off to the distance, stood the Town of Beginnings. It's light colored stone glowing with the light of a hundred flames. The moon crested, one of the floating islands eclipsing it. As the funnel shaped landmass glowed, the waterfall glistened with the pale light of the moon.

"Nishida!" I cheered, "You should come up here! The view's incredible up here! Thanks again for the lift!" I sighed, but heard no reply. Looking down, my smile quickly weakened.

Nishida was gone, not even saying a goodbye. I shrugged, looking back to the landscape. Behind me, were cracked marble pillars. Similar in style to the ones found in town, their exteriors were covered in vines. With great stone arches in the distance, old ruins rested in the distance.

Getting up, I opened my menu, my clock at 11:02 PM. My HP still 25%, fighting was off the list. To my right stood an ancient looking tower. _Might serve as adequate shelter for tonight_ , I figured.

Walking towards the structure, I came across some new creatures. Buzzing on large, butterfly-like wings, were dragonflies. Scaled to the size of a sword, however, these were much larger.

Nervous, I kept my distance. One flew past me as I focused on another, its loud buzzing irritating me. Glancing back at the racing insect, I realized it wasn't targeting me. Feeling vulnerable, I walked faster, heading for the abandoned ruin.


	18. Haru: A lesson for Silica

**A/N: Thanks again to my reviewers! theawesomess, Agent 94, Gashadokuro, Eren, you guys have been a great help in critiquing my story. Enjoy!**

November 11th 2022

Haru diligently inspected the bottles lining the carpet. She gasped, noticing a stain on its surface. Taking a spare cloth, she dipped some water and wiped. Rubbing it softly, she inspected it again. She smiled, _clean,_ she thought, putting it back on the ground. The glass jingled softly as it resettled.

Resting on the grass, she wondered about her next goal. The sweet, candy-like taste of the [King's Herb] still fresh in her mouth. _Ever since I drank that tea_ , _I received so many new ideas. A quest, something about three other S-Class Herbs existing out there in Aincrad._

Haru stroked her snowy hair back, green eyes distant with thought. After _drinking it, my menu filled with new recipes...even inventions. If I could collect them all, I could be powerful_ too.

She shook her head, _no, I should stay as a merchant. It's the safest way to survive out here._ She glanced out the window, watching as other players rode out to train for the day. _Sure, just stay here. Gather herbs once a week, put them up for sale. Rinse and repeat._

She grimaced, staring out to the sun drenched streets. _Or…maybe I should try something else._ _Garr was going out there._ Her mind filled with what she saw last night. _There was something I forgot to mention to him. Whenever he'd hit a wolf, he'd suddenly heal. Like he's some kind of vampire._

"Wow," exclaimed a passing adventurer, stopping to examine the potions on the carpet. Normally a lone adventurer would stop by, but today it was a group of five. Haru smiled, watching as the five men browsed the contents.

"The selection here's amazing," another exclaimed. Haru watched as one picked up a potion.

"Hey," Haru said sternly, "no touching! Just tell me what you're looking for and I'll provide."

The adventurer nodded, quickly placing the potion back on the mat. One of them turned to her, his ebony brown hair long and combed.

He approached her gracefully. Layered in scaled leather armor from the shoulders down to the chest, he stood as proud as a knight. His bright red clothing matched in brightness only by the blue of his eyes. His jawline was chiseled, his shoulders wide. She found herself blushing as he gazed upon her. Her eyes drifted to the rest of his face. _Those eyes._

"So," the leather-clad wanderer asked, "you alright?" One of his eyebrow's raised, thin and well parted.

She suddenly gasped, realizing she was staring. "Y-Yes!" Haru answered, feeling flustered. "Now, w-what do you er- I mean how can I help you?"

He smiled softly, his gaze unwavering. "Was looking to buy some HP potions, or 'pots'. Got any in bulk?"

 _Calm,_ she noticed. _He's got class…ugh, stop it!_ "Sure do," she exclaimed, "How many would you like?"

He glanced back to his men, all of whom were equipped with various articles of leather. He turned his gaze back after a few whispers. "We were thinking a hundred? Got enough?"

Haru felt her chest tighten, _Dammit! I only have 65! Wait…maybe I can try something._ She lowered her head, "I'm sorry sir, but I've only got around 65 bottles." She frowned, cupping her hands.

"It's fine," the man replied. "We'll take 'em. How much?" He brushed his rich, dark hair back.

"Er," she stammered. _I normally sell them for 15 Cor each,_ she thought, _ah what the hell, I'll give a discount. It's "in bulk" afterall._ "that'll be 10 cor each." She turned her gaze to the leader. "If you guys are willing, I'll even get you the other 35 bottles."

"Really?" the man persisted, "how quickly? We need to train for any future raid parties." He opened his menu, checking his clock. "12:03, how quick can that be?" he muttered.

She felt her face heat up. "Well…" stammering slowly, " I can get it done in three hours." She then dropped the bait. "But, I need an escort. Someone to accompany me while I gather the herbs."

"Seriously?" the man inquired, "sounds good to me." He then looked to one of his comrades, "Vic, mind taking care of that for me?"

Haru's heart dropped. _Damn, okay. Just play it cool. Try not to be mean to the troll he paired me with._ She stayed quiet, watching as another man stepped forward. Round in build, she found him much less appealing than her target. With short brown hair and eyes, he had a soft smile.

"Alright then!" Haru smiled, hiding her disappointment. "What's your name by the way? I'm Haru."

"Bale," the leader greeted warmly, "we'll get you the money for the pots, lemmie know when you're done." He then turned to his chosen escort, "treat her like a lady, Vic. Make sure no monster breaths within twenty feet of her. Got that?"

Vic nodded, turning his gaze to Haru. "Ready when you are, Haru." He shouldered his axe, smiling.

"Let's go then!" Haru cheered quietly, rolling up the carpet. _Advantage to Vendor's Carpet. Players can't steal anything inside it!_ She quickly donned her overcoat, nodding for Vic to follow her. _Better hope this one's house trained._

As Vic followed Haru out the gate, they wandered out into the grassy green meadows. Right away, she could feel his eyes glued on her. Biting her tongue, she kept focus on finding some [Saint's Touch].

"Pretty sure the job involves more than literally watching my back," groaned Haru, rolling her eyes.

"Oh!" Vic yielded, "sorry." He looked away, turning his gaze to the shimmering waterfalls of floating islands. _Good job,_ he chastised, _Bale's never gonna let this down._

Bearing a cup shaped red flower, [Saint's Touch] were fairly common on Floor One. Being the key ingredient for low grade healing potions, it was a popular choice for first time alchemists.

As Haru found her first herb, she opened one of the numerous pockets of her vest. Drawing her dagger, she simply chopped the flower off. The blade made a whir as it dashed by, sending the petals soaring a foot in the air.

Taking the petals as they floated down, she crammed her pockets. With that, she moved on to the next flower. The grass was still, not a single breeze blowing over the hills. Glancing back, she found Vic staring at the flowers she picked.

She groaned, _another genius._ _There's no shortage of these, is there?_

"Hey," Vic giggled, "are all herbs that easy to work with?" His voice sounded genuinely curious. _Girl might be rough,_ Vic concluded, _but I'm sure being friendly will open her up._

She kept going. _Huh, was expecting a pick up line. Oh how lucky I am._ "Oh how wrong you are," Haru blurted, "in fact, some of these plants are quite dangerous."

Vic's head tilted, intrigued by her statement. "Oh?"

"Yea," Haru exclaimed. "If handled improperly, some of these plants can start brushfires. Leave it to me, okay?" She stopped, finding another Saint's Touch. Unfortunately, some Boar were approaching the red flower patches.

"See the Boar over there?" Haru pointed.

He stepped beside her, "Yep. It's peaceful to players unless struck, right?"

"That's true," Haru nudged, "but they eat herbs like these. Could you do me a favor and kill any you find? Would make my job easier." _And get his eyes off me._

Vic said nothing, charging at the nearest [Frenzy Boar] in sight. _Good,_ she sighed. _That outta keep him. Now to just speed this up._ She walked over to the next herb, drawing her dagger. _I wonder how Garr's doing. Haven't heard back from the escaped lab monkey in a while._

She thought, plucking out a fresh flower bud. _This 'Anthem' guy claims Garr murdered his brother. Luckily_ _, the loudmouth didn't know his name. Garr may be an idiot, but I saw the whole thing. Seeing the anger in his eyes though, talking him out would be risky._

Vic was hard at work. With his axe, he ran from Boar to Boar, cleaving each and every one that drew breath. While bulky and slow, he made up for it in strength. The bright sun of Floor One shined down, the sky cloudless. After chopping down his fourth pig, Vic glanced over to check on Haru.

He spotted a young girl nearby Haru. Petite, she couldn't have weighed more than eighty pounds soaking wet. Birds chirped merrily in the sun. The floating islands cast great shadows over the distance, providing shade for players all around.

With brown hair tied into twin tails and clad in bright yellow clothes, Silica stepped back from a [Frenzy Boar]. Terrified by the blue furred pig, she retreated, bumping tight into the distracted alchemist.

"Hey," Haru shouted, glancing up, "watch where you're going you-"

The alchemist stopped, seeing the young thirteen year old. Silica stared back, face as red as a cherry, embarrassed by her collision. _What the heck's a girl her age doing here? Isn't she like...twelve?_

"I'm so sorry," Silica waved hands, "I didn't see you!"

Haru smiled.

"No, no" Haru spoke, "it's fine. Is something bothering you?"

"It's the monsters," Silica frowned, "they scare me really bad."

"Sorry by the way," the girl tied her arms back, "I'm Silica, what's your name?"

Her twin tails bobbed as she bowed her head, the red baubles around the tails bouncing.

"Haru," she replied with a smile, "you've got a pretty name, Silica. What's up?"

 _How's a kid this young even in here?_ She wondered, _I'm 17 and I'm already at risk of brain damage from the time spent with these morons!_

"Well," Silica explained, pointing northwest, "was wondering if you could tell me what's out there. The forest looks kinda scary and you seem like you know your way around."

She twiddled her thumbs, uncomfortable with asking.

Glancing over to the direction of the river Haru pondered, "What level are you, Silica? It's quite the distance away."

"One, still." Silica sighed, the disappointment overflowing.

Seeing the little girl fret, Haru knelt down to her. "Hey now," she said softly, "what's wrong? It's okay to be level one."

"I'm trying to learn how to fight," Silica explained, "I wanna have an adventure...but everyone keeps putting me down. Saying I should just stay in town."

Haru frowned. Her memories of home trickling in. _My mother always told me similar._

"You know what," Haru rose, "come, I'll teach you."

Turning to Vic, approaching his sixth Boar, she waved at him. "Vic! Mind if I take one?"

He nodded, shouldering his axe as he stepped back. Haru motioned for Silica to follow, waving her over.

"Really?!" Silica looked to Haru, her red eyes glowing with surprise. "Why?"

"Because," Haru replied, "I know exactly how you feel. People always told me I'd never make it. What matters most is, do you think you can make it?" She brought Silica near the grass munching Boar.

"I-I," Silica stuttered, surprised by Haru's offering. "Yes! I think so." She turned her eyes to the blue furred swine standing before her.

"Then follow my lead," Haru instructed. "Draw your dagger."

Vic watched the two at work, cheering on from the side lines. _Wow, talk about a complete change,_ he thought, _first cold as ice...now Haru's like a teacher._

Silica drew her weapon. Shaped like a hunting knife, the smooth edge had serrated teeth along its back. She froze, looking nervously at the creature.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, "it just looks so scary. The pig's taller than me."

"It's okay to be scared," Haru coaxed, "try to remember, you can't let that fear control you." Haru drew her own knife. "Watch," she stated, "I'm not going to kill it for you. I'm just going to show you how to."

She drew her arm back, letting the tip of the blade rise. She made an upward stab, activating 'Gore Palm'. As the weapon glowed orange, it sailed up, slicing through the air! Wind blew aside as the move stopped moments later.

"That," Haru demonstrated, "is the first skill you get as a dagger wielder." She then waved Silica to try. "Try it first in the air. Dagger Skills have a really fast cooldown time. Take advantage of that. Less cooldown means more attacks. You're like a wasp."

"Ew," Silica frowned, "wasps are nasty."

"How about a hummingbird?" Vic smiled, "those move super fast."

"Yea!" cheered Silica, "I like that!"

Haru smiled, nodding to Vic in thanks. _He's not that bad, encouraging her with me._

Silica nodded, stepping back to give herself space. Copying after Haru, she lunged the knife up in the air! Her blade too glowed orange, her hair blowing back as the wind pitched. Stunned, she looked back at Haru.

Haru nodded to her, pointing to the Boar. "Think you can take it?" Silica paused, looking at the beast with wavering courage.

 _I just gotta remember,_ Silica thought. _I can't let it scare me._ She repeated these words in her mind. Her face turned red as she inspired herself. "I do," Silica answered, tightening her grip.

Vic approached Haru, concern on his face. "You think it's okay to put her through this?" He asked, looking at Silica as she struggled to start.

"More than okay," Haru affirmed, "look at it this way, Vic. It's not the Boar we're fighting here."

"Then what are we fighting?" Vic asked, confused by her statement.

"Isn't it obvious?" Haru shrugged, watching as Silica turned her gaze back to the Boar. "We're fighting what others have told her. We're helping her find herself. That's worth a few words of encouragement...if only my mother felt the same with me."

Just as she spoke, Silica began! As she lunged, using 'Gore Hand' upon the grazing Boar. Slamming the knife right up the wild pig's jaw, the weapon punched through the thick mouth.

As the iron dug through the tough hide, the Boar squealed! Thrashing its head, the angry pig snorted and shrieked as Silica tried desperately to hold on. Silica flailed as the blue furred mammal wrestled against the knife.

"Silica!" Haru shouted, "pull it out! Keep attacking!"

Silica, hearing her friend, drew her weapon back. As the dagger slid out, the Boar raced off. The beast kicked up dirt as it ran, Silica coughing as dust flew in her face. After dashing several feet away, the furry beast swerved.

Turning its red eyes back on Silica, it screeched as it charged forward! Closing the distance with her, it raised its tusks like pikes.

Silica, seeing the furious charge, jumped to the right. Rolling on the grass, Silica watched as the Boar dashed past her, slowing as it missed. Climbing back to her feet, Silica froze, terrified by the high pitched shrieks of the wounded Boar. She glanced back to Haru, "Please," she begged, "help me!"

Vic stepped forward, only to be grabbed by Haru. She looked at Silica with an assuring glance, "you can do it Silica! Believe in yourself!"

Vic glared at Haru, stopping his advance. "She needs help," he barked, glancing back as the Boar charged Silica.

"No," Haru answered, "she needs herself right now. Trust me, if things get too dicey, we'll take care of it."

She patted Vic on the shoulder, focused on her student's next move. _Once she gets the hang of this, she'll be much better off._

Silica jumped aside, landing softly on the grass. The Boar kept swerving for another chance, wheeling around as Silica sidestepped and dodged every attack. What first started as leaps, became sidesteps, then shuffles.

As the dodging became easier, Silica started to feel confident. _Dodging is so easy!_ She mused, _it can't hit me if I focus._ She smiled, stepping aside nonchalantly as the Boar raced by. _It's actually pretty fun!_

"Great job, Silica!" Vic and Haru cheered. Haru shouted, "now, send a stab the next time you dodge! Counter!"

Silica nodded, tightening her grip on the leather of her dagger. Crouching low, she waited for the Boar to make its next move. The Boar, noticing her pose, stopped. Scraping its hind legs on the ground, it snorted, accepting her challenge. It squealed loudly as it sprinted her direction!

Silica waited, letting the creature close in. Just as it's about to reach her, She hopped to the side. The blue furred mammal sprinted by, only for her to spring forward! Activating 'Gore Hand', Silica jammed the knife hard into the beast's ribs. Throwing her weight into the stab, she knocked the Boar off balance, rolling it on its side.

Knocked over, the wild pig squirmed frantically. "You've got it, Silica!" Haru yelled, "finish it!"

Silica nodded, her smile faded with uncertainty. _I love animals though,_ Silica pondered. _I hate the idea of killing anything._ The Boar shrieked at her, slamming its tusks towards her. Fearful of injury, Silica gave it one more stab, this time straight in the chest!

As the knife plunged through, the Boar slumped over. The monster exploded into blue-green fragments, Silica sat. Clutching the dagger in her hand, she stared as the particles drifted away with the wind. Haru came forward, crouching to her.

"That was amazing, Silica!" Haru reinforced, "How do you feel?" She kept a gentle smile, seeing Silica shake with the excitement.

"Kinda bad, actually." Silica moped. She lowered her head, letting the knife lay at her side.

"Why?" Haru asked. "Do you think you did poorly?" She scooted herself closer, putting an arm around the child.

"No…its just." Silica muttered, a tear flowing down her face. "I just love animals. People too…I don't like hurting anyone."

Haru smiled again, hugging her softly. "That's very good, Silica. Don't ever let someone tell you that's wrong."

"B-But," Silica stammered. "What will I tell mommy when I come home?"

At this point, Vic stepped in. "You," he stated proudly, "are going to tell her that you were brave. That you stood up when no one believed you could." He smiled, patting her on the head. "You're strong, little one. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Silica, overwhelmed with the praise from the two, blushed softly. "T-Thank you…both of you." She glanced up at Haru, "you've been so nice to me." She then rested in Haru's arms. "I think…I think I'm going to stay in town for now, at least until I feel brave again."

With that, Silica rose to her feet. Sheathing the dagger to her waist, she turned and hugged Haru, then Vic. "Thank you guys," Silica cheered, "I'll never forget you…wait, Haru?" She looked at her white haired friend curiously.

"Yes, Silica?" Haru nodded, sitting back on the grass.

"Can I be on your friends list?" Silica asked, her face red as she put her hands behind her back.

"Of course you can!" Haru answered, encouraging her with a grin. "In fact, let me." She opened her menu, cycling through the 'friends' category. Finding the 'Add Friend' option, she quickly put Silica's name on the request. Sending it out, she looked back to her.

Silica jumped a little with excitement, seeing the request appear. Selecting the invite, she chose 'Accept'. With Haru now added to her friends list, Silica beamed with confidence. Looking up to the sky, she could see the sun approaching evening height.

"Hey Haru?" Silica said, "I'm gonna head back to town now. I wanna relax, feeling tired."

"Sounds great, Silica." Haru coaxed, "you did wonderful, stay safe okay?"

Silica smiled, "I will!" She replied, turning back to town. "Thanks again, Haru!" She ran back to town, her brunette twin tails dancing as she skipped across the meadow. Haru watched her depart. _Even if she spends the rest of her days in that town, at least she'll know she tried._

"You make a good teacher," Vic commented, smiling at Haru, "you mentioned something about your mother?"

"I guess I did," Haru mumbled, looking displeased by her confession, "sorry, just...can we forget I said that?"

"Said what?" Vic asked, smiling as he winked.

Haru smiled back. _He's actually pretty nice,_ she realized, _nothing like I guessed._

"Anyway," Vic readied his axe, "I'll be killing Boar. Call if you need me."

"Sounds good," she said with a nod. Vic began his patrol, crushing any Boar standing near her. Haru rose to her feet, the grass beneath her springing up the moment she lifted. Looking over the horizon, she continued her hunt for Saint's Touch.

Hours passed as the two gathered red herbs. The clock struck four PM, with Vic returning to Haru's side. Holstering his weapon, he watched over her from a few feet away. "Hey, Haru?" He reminded, "Bale's probably wondering where I'm at right now."

"Why would that be?" Haru asked. She stopped, turning her head to him as she chopped another flower bud. "Wait…what time is it?"

"It's…" Vic looked over his menu, "um, a little past four." He looked over to her. "Should we head back?"

Haru gasped. "Y-Yea!" Haru stammered, quickly accounting for all the herbs she's gathered. _Dammit!_ She thought, _I don't have enough to finish the order!_ She grimaced, closing her menu. "C'mon," she directed, "wouldn't wanna keep him waiting."

Haru's head laid low, looking defeated as they moved back for town. Vic looked over to the alchemist. "You okay, Haru?" he asked softly, "you look like you lost something."

"The problem," Haru explained. "Is that I didn't collect enough herbs…I can't finish the order without them."

Vic stroked his chin, thinking as he looked out to the town ahead. "Well," Vic stated, " I have an idea."

 _Oh great, now the blueberry's evolving._ Haru noted, _now let's hope he doesn't become self-aware._ "What is it?" She asked in a low voice.

"So maybe you don't have enough herbs today," Vic proposed. "But…does it necessarily have to be in one day?" His voice remained calm and optimistic.

"Can you cut to the point?" Haru asked, anxious to hear his idea. The distant forest swayed, the wind returning to the once still valleys. As they reached closer to town, they spotted one of the many cobblestone roads.

"Why not join us?" He asked tenderly, "we're going to be travelling around. Could use someone as smart as you." He chuckled, "heck, you might even be able to teach any new members how to fight!" He nudged her, "you've got the talent."

Haru's heart stopped. _Adventure? No, I should stay, it's the safer way to live…but what of the other S-Class Herbs…Ugh, what am I thinking?!_ She remained silent, trapped in her own thoughts.

"What do you think?" Vic asked again, "just an idea. Not sure if Bale would approve," he shrugged. "took him some convincing to take me into his group."

Haru jumped back to reality, looking back at Vic with a surprised look. "Sorry! Was just…thinking about it. What does Bale expect of you? Cuz I'll be honest. You're actually pretty cool. Though I didn't like the staring earlier."

Vic frowned. "Sorry 'bout that…anyway, Bale's pretty easy with expectations. All he's ever asked from me was to follow orders." He smiled, looking up at the distant floating islands. "He knows what he's doing. He's always got a plan for something. I like him, he's kept us safe, always planning ahead."

Vic's commentary pleased Haru. _So Bale's strong too…Ugh, what to do._ "Sounds pretty cool…hey Vic?" Haru asked, looking over him.

"Yes?" He waited. As they crossed the north gate, the shade of the castle walls sheltered them.

"Any idea how long you're going to stay here? Your group as a whole." Haru inquired, "I don't know. I feel conflicted on going out there, maybe later I'll have an answer?"

"Ah," Vic responded, shrugging. "Well, we're going to be wandering around the Floor for training. Heard of a small town named Horunka Village, will probably visit there in the near future." He looked down at her, smiling. "Take your time. When you're ready, just message Bale."

She smiled. Now nearing her street corner, "you're right…anyway, I'll sell you guys what I can make today. Is that fine?" She spotted Bale and the rest of his team standing around the shop.

"I'm not the boss," Vic shook his head. "You'll wanna ask Bale." He then frowned, "Haru?"

"Yea?" Haru glanced back at Vic.

"Please don't tell him I was looking at you?" Vic pleaded, "I didn't mean any harm, he'd kill me for that."

Haru smiled softly. _You know what, I'll spare him. He wasn't that bad._ "Don't worry," she assured. "You did as you were told." She turned her gaze over to Bale, who approached her now with a slightly concerned expression.

"Hey Haru," Bale greeted, crossing his arms. "Was starting to wonder. You said you'd be here by three, yet you're an hour late."

"I'm really sorry, Bale." Haru frowned, "I just…" she stopped, feeling her face heat with embarrassment.

"She," Vic stepped in. "had a little girl asking for her help. She felt hopeless, not knowing how to defend herself." He nodded to Haru, "Haru was so sweet, she helped her learn."

Haru glanced to Vic. _Why are you standing up for me?_ She wondered, _I've only mocked you._ She watched as Bale took in what Vic was telling him.

"Interesting," Bale commented. He looked back at Haru, his blue eyes glowing with intrigue. "I like that, you gave that girl a chance to lead her own life…So, what's the status on the potion delivery?"

Haru smiled, but bit her cheek. "It's nothing…was just the right thing to do." She cupped her hands, blushing at his compliments. "Anyway…I um, didn't collect all the herbs I needed. Ran out of…time." She looked up at him, her green eyes wavering. "I didn't wish to keep you waiting."

"It's all good," Bale brushed off, "We'll take whatever you've got. Every little bit helps, right? Why not we get started?"

She smiled. "I'd like that." She said, unraveling her Vendor's Carpet. _I'll need time to think this through…but whatever adventure calls to me. I want Bale to be there._

 **A/N: Never say no to adventure, especially if it means bonding! Hey everyone, thank you all so much for taking the time to read my story. Please feel free to leave a review, favorite, follow, or fistful of Saint's Touch!**


	19. Chapter 13: Evac

**A/N: Attention readers :D, got news for this story! It's experimental, but hopefully awesome. More will be said at the end of the chapter.**

November 15th 2022

A loud crack echoed in the mountains, my sword slamming through yet another Boar. As the creature rolled off the cliff, I watched it fly into fragments. _Today's the day,_ _rescue should arrive any time now. Just need to hold out._ Shouldering my greatsword, I looked over the mountain's edge.

Where the field was once green, soft mounds of white had taken refuge. A dense fog enshrouded the forest below, thick clouds covering the sky. Snowflakes descended, their intricate shapes spinning. Some landed on my face, stroking me with the cold of winter. The pale color of frost swept over the summit, fighting for control of the peaks.

 _Wonder if Kirito's responded yet._ _I_ _haven't heard back from Nishida yet_. Looking back to the abandoned watchtower, a new thought crossed my mind. _I could just leave. There's no way someone like Kirito would refuse a call for help like this._ I shook my head, remembering Nishida's idea.

 _The last thing I'd want, is to be subservient to a condescending prick like him._ I grimaced, uncomfortable with the notion. Hearing the buzz of another [Mountain Fly], I turned. As the butterfly winged insect fluttered by, I crouched over to pick up some snow. _That doesn't change the fact he could've killed me if he wanted...he's far better at fighting._

The bright green insect was over three feet long. With the body of a dragonfly and the wings of a butterfly, a set of six thin legs protruded from the main body. With large round eyes, the creature had a habit of buzzing by at high speed.

It buzzed by, the sound of its wings causing me to squirm. Groaning, I watched as the bug stopped near a flower. Instead of drawing my weapon, I started making snowballs, stacking them into a pile nearby. My hands numbed slightly as I packed nearby chunks. The cold winter air was motionless, my sleeveless arms shivering from exposure.

Picking one up, I turned to face the bug. Hovering a few feet away, the [Mountain Fly] was oblivious to my plan, more interested in what few flowers stuck out from the snow. I raised the snowball, casting it forward!

As the ball sailed, it crashed straight into a patch of grass, missing. _Oh come on!_ I frowned, not even close to hitting my target. _How could I miss?_ T _he thing's as big as a surfboard!_

The long tail of the bright green bug flexed, scratching its stomach. Unawere of the attack, the creature turned away and flew another direction. Stopping an additional few feet further, the insect rubbed its face with a pair of its stubby legs. I drew another snowball, _I won't miss this time!_

The snowball flew forward, speeding through the air! As it streaked across, it dashed right over the insect. Missing my mark completely, I groaned. _Reminds me why I was never given the ball during football class._ I thought. Looking down at the pile, I stopped. _Who needs aim?_ I grabbed a handful. _When I have a bunch of them?!_

Lobbing an arm load of projectiles, I glared as I aimed for the Mountain Fly. As the snowballs skipped by, they scattered all around the monster. From too high, too low, to completely out, I was left with a single snowball. I grimaced, cursing my poor aim.

Lifting the last snowball, I took aim. Concentrating, I threw. As the snowball soared, it splashed straight into one of the fly's wings. I laughed, watching the bug teeter from the impact. As the fragments of snow fell, the bug turned, its beady eyes red with rage!

The Mountain Fly stabilized, buzzing angrily towards me! Too busy laughing, I was swiftly tackled to the ground. I groaned, feeling the snow as my body landed on the pillowy surface, staring up at the sky. _Well, I could've planned this better._ The bug backed away, readying another tackle.

Rolling to my hands and knees, I lifted myself. Drawing the two-handed sword from my back, I clumsily tugged at the weapon, struggling to free it. The insect wasted no time, torpedoing for me as I tried drawing my weapon!

Before I could even react, the bug tackled me straight into the snow again! The half drawn sword wobbled as I crashed, the iron ringing softly in my ear. _Think I'm gonna need a quicker draw,_ I concluded.

As I laid back, I finished the draw. With the greatsword ready to swing, I leaped back to my feet. The Mountain Fly whirred back, coming in for another tackle! Thankfully, the insect's damage is lower than the Boar's due to a lack of tusks. Shouldering the sword, I charged the insect!

I activated [Down Chop], sending the blade hurling down! Tilting myself to the right, I let the blade cut down on the bug's sides. The greatsword clashed with the exoskeleton, peeling the bug in half! As its ichor splashed, it stained the snow with its sickly green fluid. Its buzzing faded, its legs kicking weakly in the air. Laying on the ground, both halves turned to blue shards.

Suddenly, a bright green aura flashed before me! A message reading, 'Level Up! 2-3' popped up. _Oh man,_ _now I only suck a little bit at this game!_ I laughed to myself, letting the weapon rest on my shoulder. Looking at my HP meter, it's down to 90%. Generally avoiding combat with monsters, I've kept close to the watchtower.

I stopped to look at my weapon. _There's got to be a better way of drawing this,_ I pondered, _back then they had 'hotkeys', wonder if they have similar here?_ I opened the menu, searching through the item section for options.

One such option existed. Coined 'Hot Wave', the function read, 'can designate an item to be activated, equipped, or triggered with a specific hand motion. Selecting Hot Wave, a plain white menu appeared over my HUD. with a grey ring in the center, the system requested me to make my move.

Thinking about this, I decided to go with a downward wrist flick. Registering the motion, the system then asked me to test. Extending my arm forward slightly, I repeated the motion. Just as I swung, the greatsword formed in my hand! I smiled, cutting down my ready time to less than a second.

I flicked my wrist, sending the weapon back to inventory. Reaching 6:15, the sun would be setting soon. I turned my focus, gazing to the scattered trees further along the summit. _Will need firewood, something to keep the fireplace going tonight._ I began trudging through the snowy plateau, my boots sinking through the pillows of white as I moved to the sparsely covered grove.

The thick pine trees surrounded me, towering high above. Their branches covered in spiny leaves, motionless in the stagnant cold. Despite the cold air, the birds still sung to their hearts content. Looking up at them I remembered something my mother once told me. _No matter how bad the day gets, the birds always sing. If you want a lesson on how to live life, listen to the birds._

I smiled, remembering her insight. _Makes me wish we didn't argue so often. Dad told me it's just what happens when you get two fiery people. Guess I could say the half-hispanic blood helps._

Looking back to the ground, a few scattered twigs and branches cluttered the ground. Picking these up, I examined their weight. Bouncing one off my hands, I felt substantial weight. _Here's a good one._ Placing it in my inventory, I moved on to find others. The woodpeckers hammered away at distant trees of the mountaintop, their beaks making a loud knock with every strike.

Reaching for my fourth piece, I heard something rustle in the brush. I stopped, looking up and around. A soft groan was heard, that of a slumbering beast. A sloshing noise came from behind a nearby tree. Seeing nothing past the tree line, I scooted off to the right.

Leaning to the side, I noticed a large plant shuffling by. Standing nearly as tall as me, I saw its name. [Little Nepenthe], a bulbous green head was held on a thin stem, resembling an over sized pea pod. Around the upper rim of the bulb, a bright red pair of lips stretched across the surface. Its teeth were a gleaming white set of molars, rows of flat, stainless teeth.

Looking at this creature, I felt unnerved by its toothy grin. Upon spotting me, it revealed its arms. A pair of rope like vines, a leaf stuck to each end. I smirked, _what…is it gonna slap me to death?_ It huddled towards me, a mass of roots, acting as legs extending in all directions.

Dropping the stick I held, I flicked my arm. It hissed, seeing the greatsword form in my hands. A viscous, snot green liquid poured from between the monster's teeth, dripping off in globes. I grimaced, looking around to be sure it's alone.

Just as I gazed away, I heard a whip lash out! I looked back, watching as one of its leaves cut straight across the bridge of my nose!

The razor sharp edge cut down, tearing the flesh off! I yelled, The wound burning in the cold dry air. I jumped back, gripping my nose in pain. Looking back up, the Little Nepenthe licked its over sized lips, hungry. _Everything out here wants to eat me! Every little thing hurts!_

Raising its arms, the plant slowed its approach. I readied the sword, focused on the creature as I backed away. It sent another leaf whip my direction, throwing a wide swing!

I jumped away, watching the leaf sail off. As the creature turned from the swing, I lunged forward! Raising the sword for another [Down Chop], I gritted my teeth. The plant rolled to the side, dodging my attack! As the sword fell flat on dead twigs, a couple of them snapped apart. Just as it veered to the right, I felt another vine whip against my back.

I groaned, the sharp edges of the leaf tearing through my tunic as it slashed across. Ripping across the flesh of my back, I winced in grief. Every inch it touched left a burn, a burn the winter air eagerly touched.

Jumping away, I let my skill recharge. Looking up to my HP, it was already at 70%! _I don't have time for this!_ I complained, _I gotta get back to camp._ Turning back, I ran from the vicious plant.

Tossing the greatsword over my shoulder, I ran through the woods. My boots sank into the snow, slowing my advance. _Shouldn't have challenged it! I always choose to fight!_ I trudged through, passing various trees as I made my way back to the tower. My wide shoulder width, combined with lack of balance, brought me no shortage of collisions.

After minutes of fleeing, I stopped to catch my breath. The hot air expelled from my lungs, turning visible as it left my lips. Looking back, I sighed with relief. The monster didn't follow me, leaving me in peace. Sweat beaded down my face, the droplets turning to ice shortly after forming.

 _Alright,_ I let my head drop, _back to firewood._ Just as I lowered my head, I heard another sound in the brush. I stopped, eyes wide with fear. _Oh great, now what._

Looking over my shoulder, a Dire Wolf was rushing me! I yelled, jumping back as it leaped. The predator tackled me down, howling angrily. Knocking me straight to the ground, I gripped it by the snout! _Not again, bitch!_

The wolf thrashed its head, tearing free of my grip! As it lunged for my neck, I threw a knee! The wolf gagged, taking it straight to the stomach. Stunned by the strike, I hammered away with a slew of punches!

Knocked off balance, I shoved the beast off! Reaching for my fallen sword, the snarls of wolves encompassed. Dead branches and leaves crackled as I lifted the iron mass. Leaping to my feet, a pack of four wolves surrounded me!

 _Dammit,_ _I'm at 70%. No backup either. With luck like this, I should go to Vegas!_

I stood back, glancing back and forth between the sets of claws and teeth. The beasts snarled and snapped, their sharp teeth clacking. As they growled, hot air belched from their mouths. The sun dipped below the horizon, the land darkening.

 _Gonna have to time this right,_ I noted, keeping watch. The pack encircled me, growling and gnashing their teeth. Barking the beasts filled the air with vigor. The light of the sun faded as seconds passed.

As the celestial body sank, its glow vanished. Twigs crackled as I stepped back, the Dire Wolves lowered their bodies as they closed in. With the sun gone, the yellow of their eyes were all that remained.

Relentless, one moved to my left! I swung wide, hoping to repel. The blade smacked a tree, chipping bark with a glancing blow. The assaulting creature jumped back, fearing the attack.

Another wolf barked to my right. I swung back, hearing it charge! Just as my sword flew, the wolf leaped back. The sword crashed into the ground, a pair of jaws locked around my ankle!

One wolf dug its teeth, dragging me to the ground! Swiftly yanked down, I kicked back! As the sword fell, I swung at the wolf gripping my boot.

The sword's edge slammed, catching the predator in the face! A loud snap was heard, the Dire Wolf knocked away with the blade's mass! The wolf howled in pain, backing away.

Its pack members took the initiative, one jumping on my chest! Reaching for my neck, the wild beast thrashed wildly. The wolf's claws pressed down, hooking my chest. Frowning in panic, I pulled the sword back. Jamming it sideways into its mouth, I wrestled it away from my throat!

The sharp white teeth wrapped around the barrier, black gums gleaming with the moon, mere inches from my face! Just as I focused on him, his partner came around from behind. Digging its teeth towards my neck, I shrugged my shoulders! The predator cared little, digging its teeth in my shoulder instead! A third rushed for my ankle, wrestling against my leg.

I screamed, feeling the teeth puncture flesh, reaching bone as it punched through. My HP dropped past 30%, flashing a bright red. Racing with panic, the adrenaline took effect. Everything slowed, my face heating with anger. _I'm not gonna die to a bunch of escaped kennel pets! I'll bite your faces off first!_

Roaring, I thrust the sword forward! The wolf I wrestled with squealed, feeling the edge of the sword digging in its gums! Jammed back, the wolf lost balance as it avoided the blade. Releasing its grip, the creature retreated in pain.

Just as it released my sword, I dropped it. Reaching back, I gripped the fur of the wolf biting my shoulder! Roaring, I threw the dog on top of me. Prying its teeth off, I felt the canines tear the muscle! I opened wide. Digging my own teeth into its ear, I let my own canines work into the fur covered flesh. I listened as the animal shrieked, my heart racing as it squirmed!

I tightened my grip, pulling and tearing with my sharp teeth! The yowls of the wolf excited me further, fighting desperately against my bite. I was ready to eat it alive, to listen to its bones snap with my bare hands. Throwing my head back, I felt the ear tear off in my mouth with a sound rip!

The wolf screamed! Scampering away, the predator retreated, half an ear missing. Spitting out chunks of fur, I kicked the ankle biter with a heel! While both the bite and kick did minimal damage, it gave me space. Launching back to my feet, I hollered at the rest in blind rage. I felt covered in my own blood, the world shrinking before my eyes.

Picking up the sword, I charged the wolf biting my shoe! Sending the blade sweeping from the side, the wolf failed to dodge. Another loud crack was heard, the predator sailing into a nearby tree!

The wolf stumbled. shaking from the energy. I lunged, throwing the sword down with a [Down Chop]! The weapon glowed yellow, cleaving through the monster's back with a resounding snap. Tearing down, the blade stopped halfway. The wolf howled before exploding into blue!

I yelled, readying the sword as I charged the remaining three! Thrusting the sword like a spear, I bared my teeth as I drove it forward. The tip jammed through one's jaw, stopping the beast dead in its tracks. A loud squish filled my ears, a blissful note, begging me to keep driving.

That wolf exploded, an impaled mess. _Alright, who's next?!_ I turned left. Seeing only one, I stopped. _There were two!_ Just as I saw the error, I was slammed to the ground! My face crashed into the snow, dazing. The frigid cold burned against my face, sending shivers down my already shaking body.

Just as I fell, I felt paws on my back. A second later, a pair of jaws clamped down! Tearing into the back of my neck, I screamed as the wolf chewed away! My HP meter flashed yellow, bleed effect setting in. The teeth tugged away, the injury touching the bones of my neck.

Desperate, I threw my head back! Tossing and thrashing, I forced the wolf off my back. My neck burned as I rushed to my feet, the cold night air stinging against the fresh wound. Angered by its strike, I lashed against the wolf!

I kicked the back biter down, using my own brute strength. The wolf yelped, rolling on its back. I slammed its neck with another [Down Chop]. A single cut later, the beast's head was severed, rolling away shortly before it vanished.

Seeing its comrades fall, the last wolf turned tail and ran. As the beast bolted for the wilderness, I chased after it! Filled with anger, I howled as I pursued the fleeing Dire Wolf. _Where are you going?! You'll only die tired tonight!_

While the monster was quicker than me, its luck ran out. Reaching an abandoned ruin, the wolf was cornered. Realizing it's trapped, the creature turned back, growling and snapping at me.

I paid no heed. With what remained of my energy, I hacked the wolf to death! The combination of greatsword and muscle butchered the last member of the pack, the wolf's cries died with a bang. As the blue fragments scattered in the wind, a cold silence fell.

With the last wolf dead, I leaned over from exhaustion. Letting the sword's tip hit the dirt, I leaned on the weapon, chuckling in the cold. My body shook, the anger dissipating. For untold time, I stood there, focused solely on breathing. _Just wait,_ I laughed, _now that god damn plant's gonna show up again._

A slight breeze brushed against my face, snapping me out of respite. Looking at my HP meter, my eyes widened with shock. Above 50%, I stood there in disbelief. _I was below thirty just a minute ago._ I glanced back to the ruins before me. _The hell? Haru couldn't heal me with her talents._

The structures before me were unfamiliar. With tall, elongated arches, the buildings had a round shape to them. Contrasted with the sharp angled structures I've seen to this point, their white stone architecture left me curious.

 _Not tonight,_ I concluded, _it's getting cold._ I turned back, marching for the watchtower. As I moved, I felt the burns on my neck, ankle, and shoulder. I moved slowly, the wind stinging my wounds as I passed through the trees. Without the light of the moon, barely any light escaped.

Looking towards the ground, I picked up as many twigs as I could find, desperate for any fuel. The branches were small, thin, and scarce. As the night cooled further, snow fell gently. Just as I picked up my next twig, I heard the howls of another wolf pack.

 _Nope,_ I concluded, _not happening._ I hurried away, leaving for the tower. My boots felt heavy as I trudged through the rising piles of snow. I shivered, rubbing my arms to stay warm. My breath turned white, my face covered in frost.

Reaching the forest clearing, the snow covered plateau opened before me. Looking at my menu, I realized it was already nearly 9 PM. _I didn't collect enough wood…how am I gonna stay warm tonight without fire? Ugh, if only I wasn't such a coward._

Pulling out one of my three remaining Healing Potions, I gazed at the red colored drink. _Better try again,_ I planned.

Drinking the juice, I noticed the flavor. Tasting similar to fruit punch, it brought a slight smile to my face. _Okay, any positive to bring to the table is appreciated, this tasted great._ Like the others, however, it failed to help. Looking at my wounds, no changes occurred, not even a little.

 _Maybe these take time to work,_ I thought, _oh well. Best to just avoid any fights._ I shrugged, placing the empty bottle away. Listening to the birds, I took deep breaths. _Avoid fights…ya, won't push my luck there for damn sure._

As I arrived at the watchtower, I pried open the doors. Seeing the familiar darkness of the brick structure, I rolled my glow rock to the center of the room.

As the room lit with a green hue, I closed the wooden doors behind me. The light revealed an old fireplace, as well as a stairway up to the rest of the structure. Knowing there's a bolted door on the other side of that staircase, I refused to enter, fearful of what may lie in wait. I listened as wolves howled in the distance, their long yowls sending a reminder, a reminder of just how mortal I am.

I nestled up against the stone fireplace, the cold stone frigid against my skin. _It's no bed,_ I acknowledged. _But, it's worked till now. Just one more night...then I'm out of here._ I shivered, rubbing my arms as the cold gnawed away. As my back pressed against the brick, I felt another positive sign. The areas where the Little Nepenthe struck healed.

Sighing with relief, I rose to my feet. Looking to the fireplace, I threw all the branches I had into the pit. As the wood stacked, an icon appeared.

'Activate Fireplace' it read, to which I hesitated. Checking the clock again, it was 9:45. _Screw it, this is my last night here. Should enjoy myself!_ I smiled softly, pressing the activation button.

The fire roared to life! As the orange glow filled the room, a wave of warmth wrapped over me. Feeling the comfort of heat rushing through me, I smiled in bliss. Sticking my hands forward, I felt the numbness subside. I trembled, sighing in pleasure as the warmth embraced me.

The rotisserie stick spun as I prepared some Boar Meat. Smelling the aroma, I couldn't contain my excitement as I watched the meat glisten. _Oh God, am I gonna have actually decent food tonight?!_ I wondered, _I can almost taste the fat!_

I almost drooled, watching as the fat dripped off the pork, crackling as it touched the burning wood below. Embers leaked out, glowing like fireflies as they left the host flame. With the light of the fireplace, I retrieved my glow rock. Sitting in the glow, the numbness on my face vanished.

Minutes later, the meat was ready. I pulled the stick away, untying the meat over my new silver plate. I smiled, for once cooking a decent meal. Sitting back, I smiled as the warmth spread from the silver plate to my thighs. The Boar Meat glistened with lard before my eyes.

 _Wait, I could use that,_ I noted, lifting the plate. Pulling out an empty potion bottle, I poured the excess fat inside. As the pale liquid filled the bottle, I stored it away. _My father would flavor food with this stuff…very small amounts of it. Might as well learn from the chef._

 _This really isn't too bad,_ I thought, _sure, everything in the damn floor thinks I'm a walking steak. But hey, I'm no longer eating off my fingers. No bounty hunters, no unnecessary levels of butt hurt, just me and my meal._

I bit into the meat, groaning as I tasted the succulent pleasure of decently cooked meat. _My food isn't burnt either, and I only ran away from a…five foot tall…plant._ I opened my 'Tiger Soul Spice' bottle, pouring some of its contents all over.

The spice felt like a spark of life! A sweet, invigorating jolt came from the soaked pork, helping me forget the woes of the day. My meal was finished in what felt like seconds. Licking my fingers, I sighed. Laying back, I stared up at the old stone ceiling. Checking the fireplace, the timer on the device read, 'You have 2 hours and 53 minutes of heat left.'

With a warm meal in my stomach, I laid beside the fireplace. Staring back up, I wondered as I fell asleep. _Do I even want to leave? I mean, there's people trapped in this world, who don't have a genius of a father to save them._ I yawned, consciousness slipping.

 **Hey guys! Thanks again for taking the time out of your busy days to enjoy this humble story! As for the news mentioned earlier, consider it a more 'social' experiment, involving another member from canon in fact! Reviews, favorites, follows, or leashes would be appreciated, thanks again.**


	20. Lisbeth: Explorer's Plunder

**A/N: Hello again guys! Here's the new idea, hope you enjoy! Be sure to let me know whatcha think.**

November 16th 2022 – 12:02 AM

Lisbeth's breath chilled in the air as she walked. Shivering softly, her boots scraped. Marching up the mountain side, she gazed on the walls of stone and granite, memories of home flooding her mind. Her brown eyes glowed with passion, her heart filled with not sorrow, but the fire of adventure.

 _Mom would kill me if I told her about this!_ Lisbeth patted the rock wall. _She loves working with rocks…if only._ She sighed. As her hiking boots gripped the gritty surface, she looked at the snow gathered along the summit. Smiling, she pushed further to reach the peaks.

 _I've always wanted to see snow, I'd spend all day in the robotics club, focused on building something new._ She slowed, taking heed of the steady incline. The rocks and dirt rustled beneath her, giving way as the leather soles landed. The wind blasted by, chilling her face. A wolf howled in the distance, long and strong.

Rubbing her hands together, the warmth of friction brought minor relief. Looking in the direction of the cry, she let her right fall for the mace strapped to her hip. Brushing back her brown hair. Hair pins bobbed, holding back her natural bangs from blocking her eyes. The wind howled as she ascended, the trees below swaying. Reaching a plateau just below the summit, she stopped to look.

Looking back over the horizon, Lisbeth stopped to admire the beauty of Floor One. With the western forest just down the slope, the shining lake shimmered like a dark jewel in the moonlight. The chartreuse oceans of grass turned a dull color, almost gray with the lack of sun.

The scenery calmed her, offering an escape. With Starting Town only a few kilometers away, she grinned softly at the distant orange lights. _As beautiful as town is, I can't stand it. The plaza, the players, it's all too much._

As she reached a corner, she came across the mouth of a cave. Peeking inside, her eyes glued to the sight of stalagmites. Glowing a light green, their gentle light stood out in the dark opening. Lisbeth's eyes widened with curiosity. Stepping in, she jammed her heels into the back of the steps.

Lisbeth climbed down, examining one of the stalagmites. She smiled at the light green hue, inspecting every inch. Tapping her knuckles against the surface, her partially numb hands tapped. _Pretty dense,_ she noticed, _wonder if I can extract this._ She glanced over, noticing one of the glowing structures had a broken tip.

Drawing her mace, Lis hammered away at the rock. The metal headed club made short work, breaking the stalagmite down to several chunks with a couple of swings. Glowing pieces scattered along the moist cave floor, their light spread over the ground. She grinned, gathering the fragments that crumbled.

Holding each piece up for inspection, she marveled at the still glowing pieces. _See if I can make something neat with this. I'm willing to bet these last longer than typical torches! What if they're a power source?_

Pulling out a small book, she drew a feather with the wave of a finger. 'Hot Wave' registered the motion, summoning the feather from her inventory. Drawing a picture of the stalagmite, Lisbeth recorded everything she saw. As she drew and wrote, however, she heard something crack in the cave further ahead.

Looking over her shoulder, Lis stopped. _The heck was that?_ Reaching down for her mace, the brown haired maiden remained silent. Rising to a crouched position, she backed steadily. Watching keenly, the shadow of a spider came into view. Several feet tall, the sight the shadow convinced her. Lis ran out of the cave!

 _Nope! I've seen enough movies to know what that means!_ She thought, clutching her book, feather and mace. As she returned to the moon-lit mountain side, she turned back to the entrance, readying her weapon nervously.

Moments passed, nothing emerged from the cave. She relaxed her grip, letting the notebook drop to the floor. Finishing her notes, she wrote, "big spiders in cave. Possibly explore later? Might have loot."

Putting the notes away, Lis gazed further up the mountain. Noting a steeper incline, she readied herself. As she approached, she took much slower steps. Gravel grinded under her shoes, pieces slipping as she pushed on. Tilting her feet, she let her shoes slip into pockets. Her boot scratched against the surface, catching onto an edge. Finding a good spot, she progressed further, guiding along to prevent slipping.

Her brown cloak blew back, she narrowed her eyes. Her leather vest and pink shirt swaying slightly with the wind, growing stronger the higher she ascended. Lis shivered, her breath visible as she exhaled. Gripping her shoulders, her brown hair fluttered softly, only bound by her hairpins. _I know I should be sleeping,_ b _ut I just couldn't stay. I needed to get away from that depressing scene._

Soon reaching the summit, Lis was quick to step upon the frost covered soil. She gazed at the snow covered peak before her, her mind spinning with wonder. She grinned, taking out her notebook again. Drawing some of the imagery, she glanced back and forth. _Wanna make sure I remember these. I don't know if I'll ever come back._

Putting away the book, Lis picked up some of the snow beneath her feet. Feeling its cold, pillow-like exterior, the excitement swept over her. _Is this how real snow feels?_

She started gathering the snow into piles. Uncoordinated, she watched the particles react. _With a system as interactive as this, I wonder how far I can push it._ Her mind studied, watching as the stack grew. A new idea, she started rolling it, watching as the once small mass grew round.

Over time, the snowball expanded, absorbing more and more. Eventually the ball was bigger than her own torso! She stopped, content with the size. Leaving the boulder of frost to rest, Lis stopped to gander at the physics. _Just how far will it process this? I mean, does it register it as a single entity, or multiple? Could cause lag issues...but lag issues might crash the server. Hm._

Lis stepped away, looking over the distant horizon. Planting her feet firmly near the cliff, she felt confident. Her smile grew, looking out to the great green valleys below. The floating islands were equal to her in height, easing along in the distance. She noticed right below the mountain, a lone [Frenzy Boar] had taken a liking to the vegetation. She smirked, her eyes calculating.

 _Last one I saw ate my lunch._ Rushing back to the boulder, she guided it near the cliff. Noticing the size of the Boar, however, she stopped. _I need more!_ Lisbeth smiled, a devious look in her eyes. Easing it back, she rolled it further along. As the snowball grew in size, Lis struggled to push it further. her hands sunk in, the massive ball hungry for material. Minutes later, it reached several feet in height, dwarfing her!

An impish grin emerged, Lis guiding the boulder back. Much larger than her, the snow ball was placed a few feet from the cliff. Checking, she found the Boar still present right where she wanted it. Running back, she eagerly pushed the over sized snowball. _With this angle and the proper velocity, this should work!_

The boulder groaned, slipping over the edge! Rolling down, it bounced, making a dull thud with every fall. Lisbeth giggled, watching the massive ball of ice descend. Observing intently, she awaited the results. The snowball rolled down further, barreling towards the unsuspecting pig.

The Boar glanced up, its beady red eyes widening. The blue furred beast froze, unsure what to make of the situation. The snowball drove through, engulfing the Boar in less than a second. Absorbing the pig into its mass, the ball wouldn't slow down!

As the mass continued rolling, it crashed straight into a tree. The mass shook the plant, its many leaves swaying violently from the impact. Lis stared, waiting for any signs of the Boar's death. A faint blue glow was seen, indicating the Boar perished from the event.

"Ha! Teaches you to steal my food!" Lis exclaimed cheerfully. She turned back, smiling brightly as she returned her focus to exploring. Quickly writing down notes on Boar, she wrote "weak against giant snowballs."

She then turned her focus to the watchtower nearby. Standing over three stories high, the brick structure had fallen into disrepair. Gaping holes in the upper floors, along with plant growth along the base. _Huh, might be some cool loot in there._ She shrugged, walking across the snowy plateau.

A bright green body zoomed by, a loud buzzing filling her ears. The meter long [Mountain Fly] revealed itself, inspecting some flowers. The close encounter irritated her, enough to assault the beast! Drawing her mace, she ran up to the insect. Activating [Line Break], Lis slammed the bludgeon across the bug's face!

She scored a critical hit! A loud snap was heard, the bug crumpling lifelessly to the ground, its head cracked like glass. Shattering into blue shards, it rewarded Lis with 45 experience and 45 Cor. Holstering her club, Lis grumbled with relief. _Ten out of ten, would swat again._

Reaching the worn wooden doors, she took hold of the ring shaped door handle. Feeling the rust, she gripped firmly. Pulling it open, some snow was brushed aside as the door swung. The darkness of the unlit room was suffocating, blotting any detail past a few feet. A soft noise greeted her, sounding like a growl.

Jumping back, Lis drew her mace. Her eyes surveyed the interior, waiting for the encroaching predator. Her heart raced, startled by the sudden noise. The darkness within the windowless tower masked the source. She waited outside, listening for the sound. The soft noise repeated.

As it came again she realized it wasn't a growl, it was snoring. _What,_ she wondered, _I didn't know monsters sleep._

Raising an eyebrow, she steadily lowered her weapon. Stepping inside, her eyes adjusted to the lighting. Lis spotted a human figure nearby. Laying curled up near a fireplace, it wobbled every so often. She approached cautiously. _If this is a trap, I'm outta of here._

Lis inspected, seeing the face of another player. She raised an eyebrow, seeing the green icon. Nudging the player, she received no warning on her HUD. His cowl wrapped around his head snug. She tilted her head as she placed the mace back to her belt. _Who in their right mind would sleep out here?_ C _ouldn't he just go back to town?_

Her eyes trailed down his face, noticing the rest of his body. _Jeez_ _,_ she thought with widened eyes, _he's got arms as large as me!_ Part of her felt discomfort, another felt curiosity. _I didn't think people could get this wide...least outside an action movie. On a matter of biology, this is intriguing._

A gust of night air blew in, brushing against her. She shivered, the room felt as ice. Looking at the fireplace, Lis found it filled with ash. She glanced back to the player sleeping on the floor. _He must be freezing…I can't leave him like that._ She frowned softly, turning to leave the tower. As she turned, she heard him snore.

 _Hang in there_ , she thought, _It's not right to let you suffer_ _._ She left the tower, closing the door behind her. The question of the player's choice of residence rattled in her mind. Turning north, she moved towards the forest. _Bet there's a bunch of twigs I can use, just gotta look around._ Another howl sounded off, this time closer. Her eyes widened slightly, _better be quick about this._

As the crickets played, Lis traversed the snow splotched forest. Her boots crushed snow, leaving footprints as she scavenged for fuel. Leaves crackled as she stepped over them. The mighty oaks above stood motionless, a soft breeze blew as her eyes darted along the ground.

Finding a couple of dry branches, Lis took hold. She glanced up, making sure nothing was stalking her. Nothing could be seen past a few feet, only the trees. The momentary silence unnerved her.

Quickly venturing to and from various trees, she gathered whatever scraps of wood laid around. After an hour of searching, Lis felt her eyelids getting heavy. Carrying twenty branches in her inventory, she concluded it as sufficient. The howls of wolves were heard in the distance, close and numerous.

 _All aboard the nope train!_ Lis thought, her eyes wide as she turned to head back. Hearing a branch snap behind her, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Dashing across the forest floor, she grabbed her mace, ready for a fight. Her heart raced, fearing whatever might be following behind. The freezing cold air scratched against her face, the sweat turning to ice as she retreated.

Spotting the watchtower, Lisbeth looked back. Spotting nothing, she slowed down. _Ugh, now I remember why I hate running._ She sighed, out of breath. Glancing back over her shoulder, she checked again. Nothing stalking her. _Least nothing's followed me back, this place might be a bit too hostile for me._

Walking to the old outpost, Lis rubbed her shoulders for warmth. As she entered, she felt the breeze follow her inside. Conscious of the sleeping stranger, she closed the door gently behind her. Looking over, the man hasn't moved from his spot. Seeing him shiver, however, was telling.

 _Don't worry,_ she smiled, _I've got just what you need._ Wiping the ice off her cloak, she made her way to the fireplace. The sound of her boots bounced around the room.

Placing the thickest of branches first, Lis caught herself about to yawn. She stopped, cupping her hands over her mouth as she sighed. As the long breath left, she let her hands drop back to her waist. _Can't fall asleep, sleep is for the weak._ The fireplace was soon packed with wood, ready to burn.

Activating the fireplace, the room flashed with the bright embers. Flooded with the bright light of fire, warmth swept over her. Lis smiled softly, shivering with the cozy embrace. Looking back to the slumbering player, she felt accomplished. _That'll keep you warm,_ she noted. As she turned to the door, she heard the howl of wolves outside.

Long and loud, the sound made Lis twitch with discomfort. _I could probably just teleport out,_ she yawned softly. Checking the time, she realized it was already two in the morning. _Think I can rest here for a bit, s_ he figured, but looked back to the sleeping stranger. _What about him though, I have no idea who he is. What if he's some creep that someone chased out of town?_

She grimaced, fearful of the idea. She turned her gaze to the stairway. _In that case,_ m _aybe I can find some sweet loot before I go._ Drawing her mace, she marched up the stairs as quietly as possible. The stone steps padded her steps, easing her concerns. The player snored softly, his breathing softened by the warm flames nearby.

As she reached the old wooden door, she noticed the iron bolt holding the frame. Gripping it with her left hand, she gently tugged it free from its locked position. As the bolt clicked, she drew it back, releasing the lock. Pulling the door open, moon light leaked in through a large hole in the wall.

Snow piled up around the opening, contrasting sharply with the dull grey of the cobbled stone surface. Decrepit bookshelves lined a nearby wall, several racks leaning on one side. Abandoned long ago, the furniture had long since fallen to disrepair. Lisbeth stepped through, looking for possible treasure.

After a few minutes of careful searching, Lis found a small bag behind a bookshelf. Picking it up, she inspected the amount. Realizing she had found a sum of two hundred Cor, she beamed with success. _Why, hello there,_ she mused. Taking it, she glanced over her shoulder. Glad to see nothing behind her, she kept searching the abandoned room.

Finding nothing more then broken furniture and empty bottles, she approached the third level of the tower. Small mounds of snow piled around, oak leaves bunched up around. Lis avoided the leaves, wishing to remain quiet on her way up.

As she ascended up the stairs, the light from the current floor faded. Reaching the next door, she noted key differences. Unlike the first, the frame was visibly rotten. Its ends were hollow, chewed apart by termites. Paper-thin cellulose was all that remained of the door. Its ring handle was heavily rusted, leaving only small patches of iron untouched. As Lis grabbed the handle, the door opened softly creaking the whole way.

Lisbeth cringed, the noise of the door ruining any semblance of subtlety. Opening the ruined barrier, she slipped in. The hinges whined, the bolts scraping against their mismanaged carriers. As she ascended, moonlight shined down from above, revealing the roof.

Seeing the battlements of the top deck, Lis surveyed the space before climbing up. Unfortunately for her, an animated skeleton wandered the premises. Armed with an inward curved blade, Liz identified the weapon as a falx.

A weapon used during the Dacian Wars, the falx was a vicious device. A possible ancestor to the Kukri, it was designed for hacking through flesh and thin iron. The curve of its blade mimicked that of scythes. Unlike the farming tool, however, such was designed for combat. Gleaming a faint brown, its construction was bronze.

 _Charging that thing without armor would be stupid,_ Lis calculated, _then again...I've got a mace. Such weapons reek havoc on bones._ She paused, watching the undead warrior patrol the roof. She fidgeted, indecision clouding her mind.

The skeleton's eyes glowed yellow. Wandering, the pile of bones guarded a large wooden chest. Spotting a goal, Lisbeth's concerns vanished, leaving only the target. _I'm getting that treasure,_ she concluded, _we'll see whatcha got!_

She drew a rock from her inventory. Aiming for the head, Lis pulled her arm back. Lobbing the stone, she managed to strike the warrior in the jaw! Its HP meter flashed, indicating a hit. Doing minimal damage, the skeleton was alerted to her presence. It growled, opening its jaw as it raced towards her.

Lisbeth smirked. Backing away, she drew her mace, waiting as the warrior followed her. The skeleton leaped down, swinging the weathered falx!

Blocking the sword, Lis shoved back! Stumbling, the skeleton was unfazed by the push, leaping back. Continuing its assault, it landed two slashes upon the mace wielder.

Lis winced, the hooked weapon tearing across her shoulder and ribs like butter! her HP meter flashing. Her HP drained quickly, suffering from the effect of 'Bleed'. She dashed past her assailant, chugging down a healing potion. As her HP replenished, some of it continued to drain from bleeding.

The minute she turned back, the skeleton was there! The guardian swung wide, aiming again for her ribs! _I can't let that thing land another hit!_ This time, Lis prepped another [Line Break]. Crashing the mace down, she watched the creature's collar bone snap!

The thin bone fractured, splintering as the mace broke through. The sword wielding skeleton was knocked back, recoiling from the force. With its left arm rendered useless, only its right remained.

 _Now's my chance!_ Lis leaped at the sign of weakness! Jumping forward she sent a side flying [Batter Strike]! Flying sideways, the studded club glowed a bright yellow. The cold winter air brushed by, numbing her hands. Her HP reached 60%, the bleeding stopped.

Her adversary failed to dodge, the bludgeon struck the skull! As the head spun, the creature's jaw flew off in pieces! Teeth and mandible scattered along the tower roof, their yellow surface bouncing off the stone.

As the monster's HP meter turned red, it flew into a rage! Shrieking, the skeleton lunged for Lis. Unleashing a barrage of wild swings, the soulless husk pounced!

Sparks flew in all directions, Lis backing as she blocked the oncoming strikes. Her heart pounded, the flash of its falx scaring her. She felt her grip slip, the creature's strength overpowering her own. The skeleton raised its sword, activating a Sword Skill!

Seeing the overhead strike, Lis countered. Raising her mace, she thwarted the attack back with a desperate slam! Shoving the weapon back, she kicked the assailant in the knee. A loud pop was heard, the bone displaced! The leg gave in, lacking the support to hold weight!

The skeleton fell on one knee, gasping with the loss of balance. Just as he fell, Lis jumped back to her feet, sending the bludgeon crashing on its face! As the hardened iron struck bone, the skull broke. Shattering into pieces, the cranium flew out, soaring off in all directions!

Watching the creature fall over, Lis hunched over. Catching her breath, she sighed with relief. _Oh god, please tell me that doesn't respawn quickly._ She turned away, heading towards the chest. _There's a silver lining though_ _,_ she smirked, _I opened the closed minded!_

As she reached for the chest, eager to loot. Just as she felt the lock, she heard the creak of bones. She froze, her eyes wide. _Figures,_ she bemoaned. Swerving back, she found the skeleton stumbling to its feet! Headless and crippled, the monster hobbled towards her.

She gasped, seeing it track her without a skull! The skeleton scored an ambush, slashing its falx across her arm!

In a single swipe, the falx cleaved, chopping her hand off! Yelling in surprise, Lis dropped her mace! The weapon rolled away, leaving her unarmed. She stared out, tears rolling down as she gazed upon her stubbed arm! Angered by the assault, she launched her boot, kicking the headless warrior in the other knee!

As her boot collided with its one good leg, the skeleton toppled forward! As it crumpled, Lis dashed back. Taking hold of her weapon, she gripped it with her remaining digits. Rushing back, she sent the weapon crashing down! Enraged by the ambush, she wailed relentlessly, cracking and bashing whatever stood out.

The skeleton failed to dodge. As the mace slammed against its spine, a loud bang echoed through the summit! The backbone shattered, followed with a quick succession of strikes. The rest of the skeleton blew apart, bones scattering in all directions. The skeleton exploded, its blue fragments scattering in the wind.

Lisbeth fell on her knees, gasping as she drew another potion. _I already hate skeletons!_ As her health restored, she looked down at her right arm. Her HP meter flashed, 'Limb Loss' showed as a temporary status effect. _Thankfully that'll grow back, course I could probably build a new one._

The cold air brushed against her, freezing the sweat on her brow. Lis shook her head, turning back to the chest. _I really should be more careful next time. A_ desk sized chest sat in the corner, the wood worn from exposure. As she approached, she grinned, lifting the lid with her one available hand.

From the chest, a menu notice appeared. A list of three items revealed: 1x Bronze Ingot, 2,000 Cor, 1x Iron Ingot. Holding up the plate of bronze in her hands, Lis smiled at its brownish-shine. _Could use this to make something,_ she noted as she placed the items in storage. _Would work with copper all the time, wonder where I can find that._

Looking back, she found the falx her adversary used lying on the floor. Picking it up, she found herself admiring its stats. The system registered the item as a 'Bronze Curved Shortsword'. _Causes bleed_ , _may not be my style, but surely it'll be someone's._

Lis pocketed the weapon as she raced back down the stairs. She stopped, hearing what sounded like talking below. Her face turned pale, knowing she's in no condition to confront anyone with only one arm. _I didn't wake him did I,_ she worried. _Dear god, I hope he isn't._

Retreating to the second floor, Lisbeth listened carefully for any warning. No sound broke the silence. Creeping down to the ground floor, she drew a Teleport Crystal, fearful for what's ahead. _What if he's waiting in ambush, I've got a back up._ "Teleport," she whispered before peeking into the fire-lit base.

 _If I delay the town name, I can time the warp. Tolbana's the quickest bet._ Looking into the warm room, the sleeping wanderer was found, unmoved. Despite the loud noise of her footsteps and fighting, he remained undisturbed. Lisbeth stared in disbelief, easing down the steps.

 _How deep of a sleeper can a guy be?_ Lis wondered, but smiled with relief. _Least_ _Guess I should go now._ He started snoring again, muffling the sound of her approach. She locked the door to the upper levels, slipping the iron bolt back. _Deep sleeper,_ she noted. Sparks flickered off of the bright yellow flame, stopped by the chainmail shielding.

Just as she stepped down the stairs, he mumbled something. "Dad?"

Lis froze, his voice light in pitch. _Oh god, was it an ambush?!_

"Where is it?" his tone soft and distant.

Looking down at him, she realized what he was doing. _Oh god,_ she smirked, _he's sleep talking!_

She held back a giggle. Walking up beside the stranger, Lis had a devious look in her eyes. She answered, "in the kitchen."

The stranger rolled around softly, grumbling faintly. "Anything good in the fridge?"

Lis stroked her chin, thinking of an answer. She smiled, "got kalamari, how's that sound?"

The stranger snored a little. Minutes later groaning, "yum...anything on the side?"

"Toothpaste," she exclaimed, twisting her face. Her cheeks turned red as she awaited his response. _Please say yes, I MUST hear this._

The man was silent for a few minutes. "I'll take it," he mumbled.

"Pffffffft," Lis bowed her head, holding back her chuckle. "How much are you gonna put on?"

"I'm free," the man replied weakly, "all of it."

 _Oh my god,_ Lis thought, biting her tongue. _Oh man, that is_ _vile!_ Barely containing her laughter, she smiled.

She stopped to get a look at the muscular figure. _Definitely not the scariest voice, not even close._ _In fact, it sounds pretty nice._ This alone made Lisbeth feel safer, she glanced around the fire lit spaces.

"Hey," she whispered, "You know I rented out your bedroom, right?"

The sleeping beefcake rustled. "Wha?" he asked, sounding agitated.

"Yea," she teased, "you get to sleep on the couch now."

"Dammit," the man groaned, "meh."

 _This is just too fun,_ Lis mused, thinking of a new prank. "By the way, why're you wearing a dress?" she asked, biting her tongue harder.

"I am?..." he sounded bewildered.

"Yep. Strapless and bright pink..."

"Not good," he grumbled, "needs straps."

Lisbeth was forced to stop herself. Tears ran down her face, cupping her mouth as the imagery filled her mind. _Jeez, couldn't imagine anything more horrifying than that!_ She sat back, calming down.

She yawned, feeling drowsy as the fireplace burned beside her. _Think I can stick around a bit longer. He doesn't sound very threatening._ Lis moved away from the stranger, taking a seat on the opposite side of him.

Keeping her crystal ready, she repeated the Teleport command. _Just in case._ The cold of the tower walls was softened by the fire, its warmth enveloping her. Buttoning up her brown cloak, Lis pulled out a pillow to rest on. Gazing upon the strange man, she felt a vague curiosity.

 _I wonder what's his story._

 **A/N: Well guys, there you have it! Now be warned, there's a conspiracy...that there's a skeleton inside each and every one of us. Don't panic! This story is designed to halt the spread of skeletons. Hope you guys enjoyed the story! Be sure to give a review, favorite, follow, or hand. All are appreciated.**


	21. Chapter 14: The Pact

November 16th 2022

Feeling warmth flow through me, I smiled in my sleep. The thin cloth of my cloak wrapped around me, radiating with heat as I rolled around. Slipping back into consciousness, memory kicked back in. _Who the freak eats squid with toothpaste?! Why the hell was I in a dress?! Gah, that meal though. Has to be the most disgusting thing imaginable!_

I felt a gentle poke on my arm. "Dad?" I groaned weakly, stretching my legs. "Ugh, I know you're a great cook, but really? Kalamari with toothpaste?"

"Why're you whining?" a soft voice asked, "you wolfed that down in seconds!"

A giggle was heard, clearly female. _Wait, what?_

I froze, unfamiliar with that voice. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw the ceiling above. I rubbed my eyes as I groaned, turning my head. A stranger sat nearby, looking back at me. With a mischievous look on her face, I felt off. I blankly stared, unsure what to think. _Who...what...why?_

"Morning," The stranger greeted, her big brown eyes looking warmly at me. Her brown hair was cut short, barely reaching down her face. Held at bay by hairpins, her bangs were kept away from her eyes. Her pale complexion almost glowed, marked with a set of freckles on each cheek. I glanced around, but saw no one else.

"Um…morning?" I pondered, "not to be rude, but how long have you been here?" I could barely present the question, still waking from my rocky slumber.

She smirked, waving her hands like a ghost. "Longer than you have," she lowered her tone, trying to sound spooky. Her childish effort eased me, slightly.

 _Who the hell is this,_ I pondered, _wait..._ _why am I still here?_ I cracked a smile, then suddenly frowned. "really though," I asked, "when did you come by?"

"I'd say around...two?" the girl answered. As my eyes readjusted further, I noticed the curls in her hair.

"Two? Why on Earth..." I grumbled, stretching my arms.

"Felt like traveling," she wagged a finger at me, "you sir, have interesting taste."

"What do you mean by-" I stopped, my face went pale. _Oh no you didn't, no...that look on her face,_ I fretted. "Were you...the reason I had that meal during my dream?!" I asked softly.

"Maybe?" she answered, a devilish grin on her face, "you mad?"

That baldfaced honesty, to think she had the audacity to do that. I laughed the minute she asked. "Furious," I teased, "I mean of all things..." I stopped myself, remembering my precarious situation. Looking back, I noticed the fireplace was still running. _Hey, I didn't have enough fuel to last all night._

"Got you more firewood," she assured, her soft voice sounding quite cheerful.

I looked back at her, noticing her brush her hair back. "You did?" I felt a sudden sense of gratitude well up. _Guess I could rule out her being another bounty hunter, right?_

"You were freezing," she explained, "I have to ask, why the heck aren't you back in town? There's warm beds and plenty to eat."

I grimaced, unsure how to answer the question. Looking at the ceiling the moment she asked. _Do I tell her,_ I pondered, _she might rat me out._ "Let's just say, it's been a rough...what, three days? I don't want any more trouble. Thanks for the firewood by the way."

She quickly got up to her feet. "Yea, on second thought? Maybe it's best if I leave you be." She glanced around the walls, turning towards the door.

I groaned, rising to my feet as she walked away. _Not gonna happen,_ I concluded, _she could've gutted me like a fish, or let me freeze to death...or even just leave the door open and let the monsters eat me. I owe her big time._

The brown haired maiden stopped at the door, glancing back at me. "Sorry for intruding...and ruining your dream, not." She suddenly chuckled, reaching for the handle.

"Wait," I demanded, racing up to the door. She stopped, watching as I closed the door. She looked at me with slight alarm, stepping back a few feet. Looking at her now, I noticed she's only a few inches shorter than me.

"What can I do for you?" I asked softly, smiling at her.

"What?" she asked, dumbfounded at the question.

"How may I repay you?" I repeated, softening my words further.

"Why?" Her eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Way I see it? You saved my life, keeping me warm at night...you didn't even know me. I can't just let you go unrewarded." _Honestly, it was a godsend. I hoped she would take my offer, even if it meant just for directions. Something, anything._

She shrugged. "Don't mention it, I'd do that for anyone really."

I smiled at her admission. _She's got a good heart._ "Look," I negotiated, "I've got something to take care of this morning. It would kill me if I couldn't pay you back. May I ask what you're up to? If that's alright."

"Just exploring," she answered, she smiled back. "This place is so pretty, I had to get away from the depressing sights back in town, you know?"

"Makes two of us," I replied merrily, "say? How's it going back in Starting Town? Haven't come back in a while."

"Not so well," Lis answered morosely, her smile softened, "let's just say...more and more people are going alt F four."

I groaned, irritated by the news. "Quitters," I grumbled, "friggin dropping out so quick."

She looked back at me oddly. "Excuse me?"

Her question struck me off my train of thought. "Nothing," I replied, rubbing my eyes, "it's just...when people do that, it bugs me. Quitting like that just seems like the coward's way out. Something for pansies."

"Really," she questioned, "because where I'm from...wait, where are you from? That belief's unfamiliar to me."

"Murica," I teased, "land of the perpetually confused. You?"

"Oh um," she hesitated, glancing to the side before looking back, "Japan."

"Huh," I noted, "so you were saying?" _Wait, how the heck are we able to communicate so well?_ The questions bounced in my head.

"Back home," she continued, "doing that's considered taking responsibility. It's a matter of preserving the honor of your elders."

The notion was stifling for me, _I find that hard to believe, or understand. Just giving up when things look bad?_

"but..do you agree with it?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

"Don't know," she shrugged, "had a friend who did that...miss him sometimes." She looked upset with this topic. _Better back off_ , _she's been more than kind to me._

"Tell you what," I said, shifting topics, "when I'm done with business, mind if I come help you explore? I owe you big time for helping me."

She looked away, blushing slightly. Stroking her chin, her mind was clearly hatching something. She swerved back, "I'd like that actually," she answered, "there's a lot of land to cover and you look like you know your way around."

"I know some," I nodded, "I'll happily show you around...hopefully without wolves or Nepenthes interfering."

Lisbeth looked content with the answer. Glancing back to the door for a moment, she shifted her gaze back to me, fidgeting. "By the way, you didn't hear anything loud last night, did you?"

I raised an eyebrow, for I had slept soundly all night. I shook my head. _Figures I missed something,_ I chastised, _I sleep like a brick under a rock. Earthquakes don't wake me up._

"Ah, well there's some monsters out here," she explained, "while you were eating such a delicious meal..."

I choked on her words, gagging as the imagery ran through my mind. "Hell no!" I exclaimed, "delicious is not the word I'd use!"

The girl lurched forward, crossing her arms as she laughed. Slapping her knee, she eventually looked back to me. "Really? You sounded so happy though," a devious grin on her face. "Anyway," she stopped to let out a few laughs, "was exploring the tower up here...and turned out to have a monster."

My eyes lit up. "Where," I growled, "I'll deal with it."

"Oh don't worry," she assured, "killed it already. Was just gonna say that it'd be nice to have help, thanks though." She smiled softer.

I stopped, nodding my head in acceptance. _Tough too,_ I noticed, smiling at the thought. "Alright then," I replied, "so wait here till I'm back, alright? Name's Garr by the way."

"Lisbeth," she replied, reciprocating a smile as she bowed her head slightly. I mimicked her, letting my head down low for a moment.

Looking back at the fireplace, I quieted my mind. Nodding to Lis, I moved to turn it off. As the flames died, it left some salvageable wood. Putting these away in storage, I turned back to the door.

"Alright then," I concluded, "I'll see you then, Lisbeth."

"Sweet," she nodded, "I'll be out and about. Let me know when you're coming back."

Realizing I left my sword nearby, I ran back inside the tower. Strapping the scabbard behind me, I checked my weapon's current stats. With my HP full, I felt some relief. My sword's durability continued to worsen, reaching 150/250 Durability Points. _Gonna need to fix this soon,_ I realized, _last thing I need is it breaking._

Right as I closed my menu, a flashing green message icon appeared. Realizing it's from Nishida, I quickly read the message. "Garr, we need to talk."

I gulped, feeling the tension from the message. _T_ _his doesn't sound good._ I walked out, heading towards the crack in the mountain peak.

Fairly wide depressions were drawn in the snow. Several feet in width, it looked as if something dragged across the ground. _There's a creature I don't wanna meet,_ I thought, _I have enough trouble with wolves._ _..what next, an Alaskan Bullworm?_

Patches of snow melted as the sun emerged. The land glowed with its entrance, freeing blades of grass from their frigid asylum. Thick clouds covered parts of the sky, a cool breeze blew by, blowing the lip of my green cloak aside. Walking along, I watched as clumps of snow fell off the branches of trees, landing with a dull thud as their forms melted.

I felt a new bounce in my step, knowing someone didn't want to tear my limbs off. I glanced back. Lis was nowhere to be seen, already out travelling. _If she's an explorer, then those ruins I found yesterday would be a good start...if I knew what was down there. Then again, she seems capable._

Reaching the gap, I stopped. Fearful of heights, I looked away, already uncomfortable with the sight of the cave floor. _Ugh…why is it always heights?_ I hesitated, only to hear the sounds of Nishida's many legs crawling up. As his blue eyes caught sight of me, I waved to him. Catching a ray of sunshine, he backed away.

"Morning," I greeted, putting on a faint smile for my arachnid friend.

"Morning, Garr." Nishida groaned, sounding displeased. "I need you to come down here. I'll inform you as we go along."

 _Yep,_ I acknowledged, the joy escaping me for a moment. _D_ _efinitely not good._ Looking down the pit, I froze. "Um," I compromised, "could you send me a web rope? Not exactly crazy with the height deal."

"Sure," Nishida said as he launched a ball of web on the edge of the hole. "Give me a sec, need to secure it."

I nodded, turning away to calm myself. As I sat on the cold, dry rocks scattered near the edge, I gazed out to the distant town. _I wonder how Haru's doing, should thank her again for the spice bottle…dammit, why do I always forget to message friends?!_

"Alright," Nishida called out minutes later, "Come down here, the rope's safe to climb."

I felt a chill as I glanced back at the column of web. Reaching down, I grabbed the white material. Lowering myself, I let my arms do the work. As my boots grinded down, I closed my eyes. Holding the rope in a death-like grip, I kept a steady pace. The tether swayed, furthering my discomfort.

After what felt like hours of descending, I felt my boots touch the ground. Leaping off the vertical beam, I frowned, realizing just how pathetic I looked.

"Alright, Garr let's go." Nishida insisted, moving down the symbol etched tunnel to my right.

I said nothing, following him further into the dark corridor. Drawing my glow rock, I ran up alongside him.

"Okay," Nishida kept a brisk pace, "So you want the good news, or the bad news first?"

"Bad," I replied soundly, glancing over to him, "how bad are we talking?"

"Well, remember your contact?" Nishida asked, looking back over to me as we continued our way down. While his disguise's solid blue eyes lacked expression, his tone spoke volumes.

"Yea," I replied, expressing light concern, "has he responded yet?"

"No," Nishida sighed. "Without him, I believe you understand what that means for you."

I nodded. "You know, Nishida? I've…taken some time to consider my answer."

"You speak like you have a choice," Nishida groaned, "go on?"

I gulped, readying myself. Feeling the smooth surface of the glow rock in my hand, uncertainty crept in. Fear pulsated in my mind, the imagery of facing such creatures. Biting down on my cheek, I formed my answer. "I am ready…I will hunt for this thief. I will not run from this."

"You sound unsure," Nishida replied. "It's a great undertaking. You can't afford to take this lightly."

"How am I supposed to feel," I looked down the tunnel, "I've made my decision. All I'm asking for is how I may complete the task."

Nishida scoffed, shaking his head. "Rude barbarian…wait."

He glanced over to me. "Where were you during the tutorial?"

"I...was the loudmouth," I admitted, "If you were there, you probably saw-"

"The news just keeps getting better," Nishida bickered, "not only do I have one option...but that one option also happens to be...never mind."

His tone suddenly went from angry to somber. "Do you accept your mission?"

"I do," I answered strongly, "what's my task?"

"Very well," he continued down the tunnel with me, "your mission, is to return the Malishard to this temple. Whether the owner dies or not, is none of my concern. Safety of the others is your first priority."

The path plateaued, tightening as we drew near the entrance. "You must be quick," instructed the spider, "get it back by any means necessary. As I explained before, hunters are branded to help them find their target."

"I'll get done," I muttered, trying to hide my fear. "by the way, what was the good news you had for me?"

"Ah, yes!" Nishida exclaimed, "the good news, is that the one possessing the item remains stuck in the embryotic phase. Meaning you still have time to prepare."

I nodded, feeling a smidgeon of relief from this. "I think I should concentrate on training." I stated, glancing along the symbol engraved walls around us. "At least until I feel strong enough to proceed."

"What level are you, if I may ask?" Nishida questioned. The great stone doors of the complex soon came into view. Their brooding imagery of skulls, monsters, and fire unpleasant to behold.

Averting my gaze from the depictions, "three," I answered softly, "not exactly good, but I can improve."

Nishida pushed the doors open with his front legs. "That'll change with time, Garr." He assured me, "yes, I agree. You should train now while the thief is careless. Once we're at the altar, we shall discuss branding."

I nodded, turning my gaze back to the tarnished stone brick of the fortress ahead. Hearing the whispers of the astral beasts within, I felt a shiver run down my back. Passing through the same grand dining hall, I looked up at the ceiling. Several feet high, the vaulted ceiling was held aloft by several marble pillars, mimicking the Starting Town's architecture.

"So what exactly does that do?" I asked, cringing at the seductive whispers in the dark. "Sorry if you already told me, my memory isn't the best."

"The brand's a bit like a crystal." Nishida answered, reaching for the lever behind the throne. "but unlike most, once it's given, you cannot lose it. Not until the item is returned...or you die."

"Another thing, Garr." Nishida emphasized, "I would like for this place to remain confidential. If the masses get word of this travesty, it'll cause mass panic. Understood?"

"But wouldn't informing the strongest of us be more beneficial?" I asked.

"No," he assured, "if anything, the more attention the thief gets, the more likely that he'll get players killed. If he's smart, he'll do his best to hide these abilities till the time is right. Do you understand why it's a confidential deal?"

"Yes," I nodded, looking back to him as we returned to the desecrated altar. "But Nishida, I have to ask. What will you do while I'm out there?"

As the pale blue light of the torches glow around us, Nishida turned to me. "Sadly, I will have to remain here. Can't exactly walk into town looking like this. Again, the sight of such would cause a scene, which will raise questions. Questions neither of us need."

"But doing so would put you in a safe zone." I argued, "wouldn't you be safer there than here?" The obsidian pillars flickered with the torch light.

"While that is true, do you really think the players would be fine with seeing a colossal tarantula in town?" Nishida questioned, averting his gaze from me. "I'm better off staying here. Anyway, where would you like to be branded?"

This question silenced me for a moment. How was anyone supposed to answer such a question, knowing what it entailed? "How large is this brand? I'm concerned with subtlety."

Nishida laughed, "Subtlety? You? Please," he chuckled softly. "Anyway, the brand is about two and a half centimeters wide. Nothing too big."

Gazing back at the walls around us, calculating the options. Minutes after, I looked back at my eight legged friend. "My left hand. The back of it. If someone sees the mark, I'll just claim it to be a tattoo."

"And if they ask you where you got it?" Nishida inquired, his many blue eyes locked on me.

I froze, realizing I didn't know what to say. "Erm," I stammered. "…I don't know."

"Can't go around like that." Nishida stated. "Look, just buy yourself a glove or something for that hand. Sure, you won't see the glow, but you'll feel it when it activates." He glanced around before returning his gaze. "Your hand, please."

I extended my left hand towards Nishida. Holding it out, I watched as his bristly limbs took hold. Nishida began to utter some words under his breath, the language completely alien to me.

As he spoke, I felt something burn against my skin. As my flesh started to sizzle, I winced, feeling the urge to pull the hand back. Looking away, I tried focusing on the scenery. The heat scorched into my hand, hissing as it met skin. I sighed, soldiering through the process.

Soon, the burning ceased. "Done," Nishida confirmed, releasing my hand. I immediately glanced towards my marked appendage. On the back of that hand, the shape of a trapezoid was now etched. Inside the hollow shape, an uppercase 'V' was inscribed. Leaving a black mark on my hand, it stood out sharply with my skin.

"Thank you, Garr." Nishida remarked, sounding quite pleased.

"For what?" I asked, surprised by his sudden appreciation. I rubbed the marking, noticing it felt no different than the rest of my skin.

"For holding your promise," Nishida explained, "despite your crude, simple ways, you seem honorable. In the end, there's not much more I could ask for. So really, thank you."

I smiled, content with the approval. "Thank you for entrusting me with this. I will do my best."

Nishida shrugged, lowering his thorax for a moment. "I did it because I had no other choice. Do not fail, Garr. It'll put others at risk, most likely people from my homeland. People who's role matters much more than yours."

"Why is that?" I asked, confused by his sudden cold statement.

"Garr, we're talking economics here." Nishida argued, "the native people who purchased the game mostly consist of heirs to wealthy families! Their deaths can seriously alter the current state of affairs for Japan's future. Even if we get out of here, if enough of them die it'll still cause problems for us in the long term."

He shook his head, muttering "you must understand why I say these things… I don't say them just to be mean. Their lives are more pivotal for our affairs than yours. Please, I mean this in the nicest way possible. We need to secure our future."

"Fine," I growled. "I'm going to fix this mess, you can count on that. I'd just…appreciate fewer reminders." I turned away, ready to head back outside.

"Wait," Nishida barked. His tone then lightened, "I may have something to help you. I've stockpiled some Cor, found it lying around this dungeon." He ushered me over to the back of the altar. "It'll be more useful for you than me at this point."

Walking over to a hidden chest laid out, I opened it. As the old hinges creaked open, I found: 2,000 Cor. _Huh, better than nothing!_ I thought, _beats getting hit in the eye with a sharp stick._ I took the money, summing to a total of 3,100 Cor.

"Ah, thank you!" I cheered, happy to receive the aid. I stopped, _what if that Lisbeth person walks in here?_ _I'm not terribly sure how that'd work out._

"So, what're you going to do about players?" I asked, "someone's bound to walk in here and find this stuff."

"Well," Nishida sighed. "My current plan after you leave, is to free the monsters that guard this place...as well as sealing the entrance to this cave."

I frowned, "but…that would mean you're trapped in here."

"I know," he replied sorrowfully, "in a sense, you and I are the same. Neither of us are as important as the players out there. I'm just a worker, I've had my hand in making this death trap of a game…by that standard, this is fitting. I will be held responsible for this nightmare."

"That doesn't make you worthless." I argued, "besides…with the time I've spent talking to you, I couldn't imagine you intending any of this. Come on, I'm sure we can think of something."

"The decision is settled, Garr." Nishida refuted, "I appreciate your concern, but someone must remain to observe the thief's progress. If I'm not here, you'll be left clueless to how far he or she's gotten."

"Are you sure about this?" I pleaded, "you don't deserve this. You should be in town, where you can at least talk to people."

He nodded. "It's better for us this way. I will give you status updates on the thief's progress. With the entrance blocked, no one will be able to get in."

"But," I stammered, "that also means you can't-"

"Escape?" Nishida interrupted, "indeed, but I accept that. Which is why you must do what you can. I'll let you go now." He drew a blue crystal with one of his many limbs. He passed it to me, its prism shape held by strands of silver.

Checking the item description it read, 'Teleport Crystal – Staff Issue'. Puzzled by the object, I swept my eyes over its ocean blue exterior.

"Most Teleport Crystals," Nishida explained, "are a one-time use deal. This was given to staff members for the sake of moving to and from places with ease. Its powers are no different than a regular crystal, so it shouldn't be too conspicuous."

I smiled. "So basically, this won't disappear after a single use?" I asked, feeling the fine silver branch work at the base of the item.

"Exactly," he answered, "Normally, I'd be fired for giving it…but this isn't an ordinary situation. So do what you must."

I nodded, pocketing the item. Nishida then turned to the chamber exit. "C'mon, I'll take you back to the mountaintop."

I acknowledged, following him out of the dungeon. Leaving the chamber and down the stairs, I glanced around the stone architecture. _This'll probably be the last I see this place for some time._ _I can't help but worry for Nishida. He's going to be all alone, with no one but the monsters here to greet him._

"So Nishida?" I asked as we wandered back. "What if the monsters targeted you? Can you defend yourself?"

"Actually," he pointed out, "I don't have to. Since I'm disguised as a monster, these creatures only see me as another AI entity. I'm practically invisible to them, programming wise."

"Huh," I muttered. _Handy…wish I was invisible to some of these things. For Pete's sake, I look like a walking steak dinner to these things._ Soon, the dungeon's white stone floor disappeared behind us. Replaced soon with natural stone, the great stone doors grinded closed behind us.

"Do you miss your family?" Nishida asked, "forgive me for asking. I just…I already miss my wife."

"More than anything," I answered, my tone somber. "Can't even begin to think how stressed out my mother must be. Makes me wish I was a better son."

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"I may have been a bit confrontational with her," I put lightly, "I don't blame her, nor do I dislike her. I just feel…disconnected? Almost? It's complicated. Father always told me it's what happens when two passionate people meet. I'm just glad I never called her names, or insulted her."

I looked up at the ceiling. "It was always just...stupid things. She'd get feisty, say something. Then bam, I react."

Nishida groaned. "In Japan, you would've been considered a problem child. You must always respect your elders, no matter what."

I shrugged. Going up the natural incline on the way back. "I understand, I just wish I could tell her how sorry I am for being so ungrateful. I wish I could tell my parents how much I love them. I've had a nice, quiet life up to this point."

"I'm sure you'll get the chance," Nishida sighed, "just get this job done and things will get much easier. Trust me, I helped design this abomination."

This brought me some comfort, but twas fleeting. As the cave tunnel widened further, I lost sight of everything beyond what my glow rock revealed. Nishida stayed beside me, contemplating our origins.

Nishida laughed. "My wife…we got married about three years ago, you see. Kayaba and I went to college together." He glanced back to the path ahead. "Like Kayaba, I met her during my college years. Good times, can't wait to come back."

I smiled _. I'm fighting to return him to his loved one, I can't afford to slack off._ Soon we reached the tunnel opening. As the light of the crystal lit chasm swept over, I felt my eyes flare from the change. As they readjusted, I watched as Nishida climbed the wall once more. While the web beam was still present, he ushered me to get closer.

Strolling back, I felt a ball of web latch onto my back. At that moment, I grabbed the rope in front of me and tugged myself upward. With my back tethered, I felt secure as I climbed. I kept my eyes glued to the ceiling, wishing to avoid sight of the ground. The muscles of my arm flexed, my cloak swaying below me as I ascended. I reached the crack, guiding one hand up.

I took hold, curling my legs up closer to my core. Nishida tugged his tether back tighter, securing me as I lurched up. Lifting myself up, I turned back to Nishida. "Nishida?" I asked, watching as he removed the web tether from my back. "Is there any way I can keep in touch with you?"

"Ah, yes there is." Nishida responded soundly, "you can add me on your friends list. Should be pretty easy to do."

I opened my menu, scrolling down the various white icons. Spotting the 'Friends' category, I quickly selected the 'Add Friend' option. Realizing I had no idea how to spell his name, I closed it. Opening my 'Mail' section, I checked using the message he sent me.

While Nishida had backed from the sun-lit hole above me, I heard his menu open. I soon received confirmation of his acceptance. "Thanks," I whispered, smiling softly. "I'll try to keep contact with you, okay?"

"Don't worry about that." Nishida stated, his tone serious. "Focus on the job. I'll be fine. Good luck out there, Garr. It's a big world out there…by the way has anyone cleared the First Floor yet?"

"No idea," I answered. "Haven't gone to town for a few days now. Don't have much of a reason to either."

"Is it alright if I ask why? Later of course." Nishida proposed. "It just seems like you're avoiding others."

Looking up to the sun-drenched sky. "under normal circumstances? I'd be fine around them. It's just been a peculiar situation, I'll leave it at that." Reaching up, I began climbing, returning to the surface world. "Goodbye Nishida," I exclaimed. "Thanks again for your patience."

"Good luck, Garr!" Nishida said, "will speak to you in due time."

As my fingers felt the soft cushion of grass, I pulled up. The sun kissed my face, stroking me with its delicate warmth as I peaked out from the gap. Where the warmth of the sun reached me, a new cold returned. _What the hell have I gotten myself into._

Behind me, I heard the rumble of boulders. I frowned, realizing that Nishida's fate was now sealed. Opening my menu, I prepared a message for Lisbeth as I stepped away from the cave. _Time to pay her back._


	22. Chapter 15: A Tale of Two Tanks

**A/N: Quick shout out to all of those who reviewed! Thunderwolf, theawesomess, eren yeager, thanks a ton for your support!**

November 19th 2022

It's been three days, three long days since the branding. Out of the time spent contemplating on life, the meaning of this fate, only one thing's for certain. One does not simply wake up with Lisbeth around. As I woke from my slumber, I could already hear her on the prowl.

Pacing the room, she waited with the patience of a toy store bound child. Just as I felt the urge to sleep more, a soft moan escaped my lips. Lis stopped, the room falling silent. I froze, knowing I've blown my cover, how the hell was her hearing so good? She approached, racing towards me like a hungry shark. I could've sworn, that girl was psychic.

"Wake up, sleepy!" Lis cheered, "you told me about this dungeon you found days ago! It's been killing me to see it!"

I kept quiet, hoping to buy some time. I softened my breathing, hoping to convince her I'm still sleeping. The last few days have been fairly pleasant. Between sight-seeing, monster hunting and talking, we got along well. She seemed insistent on sticking around, though I hadn't the foggiest idea why.

I could sense her hovering over me, watching me. Where's that cardboard box when I need it? I could barely contain the urge to smile, biting my cheek out of desperation. Just as the urge to smile sank, I was met with a new foe. Poking.

"Garrrrr," Lis coaxed, "I know you can hear me."

She kept poking me. From my shoulder to my ribs, the violation was real! The assault triggered me, reminding me how ticklish I am. I squirmed, failing to resist her. I groaned, enjoying the comfort of a warm fireplace.

"Few more minutes," I asked softly, curled up. "This fire feels amazing."

Instead of arguing, Lis grabbed me! My eyes shot open, realizing I'm being pulled away from my spot! Curled around my cloak, I felt the bump of every stone brick. After moments of tugging, she stopped, groaning.

"Jeez," she whined, "what did you eat before this game? Feels like I'm dragging a bag of rocks with me."

The stone floor I was left on felt freezing, much colder than my spot! Surprised by her strength I climbed to my feet, desperate to keep the comforting warmth. If this woman was any stronger, I'd be dragged out of the damn tower by now.

"You could've just waited," I argued.

She chuckled, "and you could've lost some weight."

"What?" I questioned, looking down at myself.

"Psh, kidding Mr. Universe," Lisbeth smirked.

With me on my feet, she raced over to the door. "Now come on," she called, "you said you'd take me there!"

I smiled, enjoying her enthusiasm. "Fine, fine," I assured her, "just stay close, wolf packs. You know the drill."

Lisbeth smirked. "Considering the last training session? Who's the one being protected? " She narrowed one eye, her question pointed like a loaded gun.

What kind of a question was this? I didn't want to make her feel beneath me, I was just a bit hesitant to try [Little Nepenthes] again! "You of course," I bemoaned, "I don't need protecting."

"Sure you don't," she teased, her brown eyes shining with passion.

"...okay, maybe from your mischief," I commented, "but nothing else, really."

"Okay then," she said, suddenly putting on a serious expression, "is this better?"

With her smile gone, I couldn't help but look with shock. It didn't take long for me to get comfortable with her playful smile, she's just so cheerful. Seeing her looking at me seriously though, that was a different story!

"God no," I laughed, "quit looking at me like that."

Lisbeth lowered her face, keeping her gaze up to me. She smiled softly, her eye shadow darkening.

"How about this?"

The sinister appearance of that smile, along with that question, was all I needed. "And I'm out," I answered tersely, walking past her, "I'm not pulling the pin on that grenade."

Lis laughed softly, joining alongside me as we walked out. The grassy field of the mountain summit had a rich green hue, the sun shining high in its morning glory. I brushed my forest green cloak, wiping off whatever dust accumulated.

Lis walked slightly past me, glancing over at me occasionally. Her short brown hair fluttered in the breeze, sweeping back as she basked in the sun. Ever since we first met, Lis grew in her level of teasing. From joking about my physique to the way I talk, her mastery of such was evident.

On the plus side, the way into the forest was vacant of monsters. No over sized plants, no hungry wolves, just me and her. The only sound to greet us was the wind rustled leaves and the songs of the birds above. Entering the pine forest, both of us searched for spare branches.

Digging around, I watched her pick up a few hefty pieces.

"Hey Lis," I called out, picking a few pieces of my own.

She glanced over. "Mind if I carry those for you?"

"Sure," Lis smiled, passing the branches she found, "why though? Think I can't handle it?"

"You can," I assured, "it's just a matter of priority."

She tilted her head, unsure what I meant by that.

"I just want to make your time here easier," I cooed, "May I? Figured since I'm the stronger of the two..."

"Really?" Lis asked, narrowing her eyes as her hands set to her hips, "you're stronger? No way! I just assumed you took a bicycle pump one day..."

I smirked back. "I only did that once...everyday..."

She laughed softly, passing me more branches. "Thanks, Garr."

I bowed my head slightly. "Any time."

Lis rolled her eyes, stopping to gaze at a large mountain wall nearby.

"So Lis," I asked, "got any hobbies? Passions?"

"Well, I was the president of the robotics club," she said, examining the stone, "I remember the latest science fair too."

Her expression changed, looking vehemently displeased. Putting some branches away, I approached. Looking up at the rock, "you look unhappy, what happened?"

"Was this close to getting first place," Lis moaned, "lost to some newcomer. Guy took a NerveGear and tried re-encoding the unit for other purposes."

"Like what?" I asked, feeling the smooth stone surface.

"It was for the sake of remaking three dimensional objects. Ever heard of 3-D printers?"

"Yes actually," I nodded, "they were becoming a thing when I was...I think seven?"

"Seven?" Lis smirked, "how old are you? I was born only a few years after that got really popular!"

"21," I replied, "are the gray hairs showing up yet?"

"Shut up," she chuckled, "I'm 16 by the way, just in case you were wondering."

"So what about the project you made?" I glanced to her, trying to grab her attention.

"Mine? I was actually designing the prototype for a prosthetic limb. Printed completely out of plastic!"

I looked at her, surprised by the concept. She wagged her finger, "it doesn't end there, I designed it to be hollow!"

"What for?" I asked, "not exactly fluent in the language of geek."

"That I'll talk about later," Lis nodded, "sorry for rambling."

"No, no," I assured with a smile, "I enjoy that."

After a few extra minutes of tedious resource gathering, we moved further down the mountain. Lisbeth raced ahead of me, running down the forest path! Her enthusiasm seemed untouched by the reality of our situation. Shouldering my greatsword, I spent the time wondering one thing. _Who's leading who here?_

"Come on," wailed Lis, "why're you so slow!?"

"I'm trying to be careful," I assured, "but if you insist!" I ran forward, trying to catch up with her.

This effort, however, proved short sighted. Not only did Lis stay ahead of me, she ran even faster!

"Aw come on!" I moped as I sped up, "how is it that you're moving so quick? I've got the longer legs here!"

"What's your agility stat?" Lis questioned, "it heavily determines your ability to run."

"Nonexistent," I replied with a laugh, "strength, vitality, and toughness are more of my thing."

"Psh," Lisbeth dismissed, "slowpoke. Most guys I know invest in agility!"

I shook my head, focusing more of my energy to try and keep up. My boots crushed leaves as I jogged to her. Huffing the whole way, my cardio proved to be insufficient, a reality I've yet to address in recent years.

"Going too fast for you?" Lis asked as she looked back, "it's cool, I'll move to match you."

Just as she said this, Lis slowed to a halt. Stiffening her arms to her waist, she started marching like a wind up toy. I groaned, smiling as I caught up. When was I ever this goofy looking?

"Oh please, I don't look that stiff!"

"Fine," she pouted, "I'll wobble my arms every once in a while."

She flailed her arms, looking absolutely ridiculous as she waved around. "How's this?"

I caught myself laughing at her exaggerated movements. Watching her arms spin around like helicopter blades, along with the occasional flex was too much to bear. She smiled, just barely containing the

"Perfect," I mused, observing her carefully, "Just a little practice and no one will tell us apart! You weirdo."

Lis laughed, returning to a normal walk. Her childish smile blared of mischief, looking at me with devilish glee. She glanced over to the trees as we continued down the bright forest trail.

"So what was that whole business thing about?" she asked, "if you don't mind me asking."

"Why do you ask?" I looked at her, the burn of the brand still fresh on my mind.

"Well it's been a few days now," Lis reasoned, "it just seems odd to me that someone like you would be all the way out here. You seem friendly enough."

I shrugged. I supposed she was right. To be honest, I was expecting her to be gone after the first day. Not sure what convinced her to stick around _._ "As for that business stuff," I addressed, considering my next statement.

She looked over at me, tilting her head as we walked. "I'm just a bit of a drifter. To be honest I kinda forgot the reason why I went east. There was nothing of great importance."

Her eyes glinted of curiosity. "Huh, seemed to me like it was something important."

Just as she was about to ask further, I pointed to our right. Looming among the trees, stood the ruins. Looking over, its round white structure looked tarnished with age. Its tall, white arches cracked and ruined, angelic statues stood between arches, turned green with the presence of moss.

"Wow," Lis exclaimed, approaching the structure. "Never seen anything like this!"

She immediately tested the front door. Pushing against it, the stone wouldn't budge. Unlike most doors, this lacked any knob or handle. articulated with solid slabs of stone, the only notable point was a circular disc in the center.

I approached, noticing her persistence. "Locked?" I asked.

"Not quite," Lis commented, "it's like it wants to open, I just haven't found," she eyed the disc, "the right," pressing it, "switch."

Pressing the panel, the ancient door scraped open! Splitting in two directions, the door parted, melding with the rest of the building. A lonely gray staircase was revealed, leading down. A small lantern sized cage hung further ahead, in its frame held a glowing blue crystal, emitting light throughout the hall.

Entering the abandoned structure, I was immediately surprised. Despite the thickness of the walls surrounding us, the place felt surprisingly warm, comfortable even. The steps of the stairs were dry, save for a few moldy holes within the path. Just as we reached the base of the stairs, we heard the stone doors close behind us.

The door before us had a new pattern. Completely smooth, the gray panel glowed with a blue sun embedded on its surface. Emitting its own light, the sun pattern had many twisting rays, touching various ends of its surface. Lis looked up, staring at the crystal chandelier above us.

"Garr," she asked, "would it be possible for you to reach that?" she pointed towards the light source.

Looking up, the chandelier hung several feet above us. I probably could, I imagined, I'd just need to get a firm grip! I nodded, passing her my sword. Lis shouldered the weapon, watching me as I bent my knees repeatedly.

Throwing my arms back, I launched myself as high as I could! My first attempt wasn't well thought out. The minute I flew up, I banged my head right against the metal cage! I fell on my back, gasping as I hit the hard stone surface. Rubbing my head softly from the glancing blow, I was left slightly dazed.

Lis ran over. "You alright?" she asked, examining my forehead.

"I'm good," I replied politely, "thankfully I'm dense, I'll be fine."

She smiled, letting me get back up. I gazed back up to the chandelier. The metal housing bobbed from the last impact, its black chassis wobbling slightly. Stepping further back, I leaped again! I felt my hands snag to an edge, the chandelier surprisingly tolerant to my weight! I pulled myself up, examining the glowing blue crystal.

I eagerly reached out for the stone. The second I grabbed the object, however, a purple icon flashed. 'Immortal Object' appeared, floating above the item. I stared at this, _does that mean I can't move it?_

"Dammit," Lis cursed, "alright Garr, don't worry about it. Means it's stuck there."

 _Aw come on_ , I moped, _but it looks awesome!_ I shrugged, lowering myself steadily. Landing, I frowned slightly before nodding to Lisbeth. She nodded, passing me back my sword.

"Thank you though," she said, smiling. I've always hated disappointing others, a sense of inadequacy lurking within. At that moment, I was hoping to find anything similar to deliver.

I approached the next door, eager to see what rested behind it. Without a knob or handle, I pressed my hand on the blue sun in the center. As smooth as a crystal, the surface felt warm to touch. The colored body flashed, the door sliding up and out of the way. Raised like a fortress gate, it revealed a vast hall of white.

Lit by similar crystalline chandeliers, several pillars lined the halls, each looking several feet thick! Large tiles lined the floors, each looking roughly ten to fifteen feet wide. The walls curved with the ceiling, creating a very smooth, vaulted appearance.

Lis suddenly bumped past me, her shoulder bumping off mine.

"Sorry," she noted, stepping forward. Her eyes surveyed the landscape, inspecting every detail with curiosity. Whenever Lisbeth found something that intrigued her, she'd focus every bit of her towards it. Considering her hobbies, this made sense.

Several sections of the hall were hidden away with ten foot half walls. The white surfaces of stone gleamed with the bright light of nearby crystals, revealing patches of green all around. Concerned for her safety, I raced up beside her. The room echoed with our footsteps.

"Watch it," Lis warned, "this place's probably filled with traps. Keep an eye open."

I nodded, gazing at the floor and walls. With unbroken patterns of tile, I felt secure where I traveled. Lis took a left, inspecting a stone pedestal in the center. To the opposite side of the hall stood another, an urn rested along the ground.

"Lis," I pointed out, "loot?"

She shook her head. "Way too easy. Ignore it."

I nodded, watching over as she inspected more of the small alcoves hidden behind the half walls. Traveling further, we came across some wooden stake fence pieces. Crude in design, the three foot tall posts were crudely bound together with dark colored fibers.

"Hm," Lis rubbed her chin, "keep your eyes peeled Garr, whoever made this isn't expecting visitors."

I smiled at that. "Hopefully means a good fight, haven't swung this at much the past few days."

"I know," she nodded, "but hey! Means there might be treasure ahead, right?"

"Exactly," I grinned, "ours for the taking."

Lis smiled, inspecting other patches and corners of the ruin. Finding nothing in particular, she regrouped with me. The next room on our way through was a large balcony. Leading straight through to another stairway, ancient stone railings blocked the way between us and another room several feet below.

Unlike the last room, solid slabs of stone were laid out in the shape of beds, surrounding a small stone pedestal. Just above the drab pillar, stood another chandelier. This cage had the unique attribute of complete metal encasement, hiding whatever content rested inside it.

Lisbeth grinned, pointing towards the suspended cage. "Wanna bet there's something cool in there? I'm feeling lucky!"

 _Wanna bet this is a trap?_ I mused. As I considered our approach, Lisbeth just climbed the railing! One leg over the other, she simply jumped down. I stared, surprised by her bold approach. Landing with a sharp thud, Lis rose to her feet, brushing her trousers as she checked her surroundings.

"Alright Garr," the brave woman waved, "it's clear down here! Go ahead and jump!"

This notion made me squirm on its own. Jumping down any serious height was disconcerting, even when it's shown to be safe!

 _"_ I'd rather not," I stated feebly, "not crazy about falling!"

"Oh come on," she grinned, "it's only a few meters! You can do it!"

I felt down at the brunette beneath me, I felt ashamed by my hesitation. With every passing second, I knew my cowardice grew easier to see. I grimaced, glancing back from the hall to the balcony. With every look, the height looked greater, my body swaying back in fear of falling.

With hands on her hips, Lis looked at me impatiently. "I'd rather not," I admitted, gripping the railing.

"Fine," she dismissed, "don't jump. I'll get the treasure myself."

She turned away, walking down towards the altar. Looking back down the next path, I was met with relief. There was a stairway, going the same direction!I felt guilty as I went down the stone stairs. Half way down, the sting of embarrassment set. Blushing, I froze, considering a jump over the balcony.

I sighed, continuing my way down. I wanted to retain my masculine image, but knew it was too late. As I reached the end of the stairs, I grimaced, for Lisbeth was waiting for me. With a soft grin on her face, she had her arms crossed, tapping her foot.

"Bout time," she prodded, "you know that was only a," glancing back at the balcony, "two and a half meter drop, right?"

Looking it over I sighed, realizing my error. Barely exceeding ten feet in height, it made my failure to overcome my phobia all the uglier to see. I bit my cheek in disappointment, knowing I might as well call myself a beta male.

"Won't lie," I confessed, "I'm not crazy about heights. Especially knowing it'll hurt."

"But I thought you can't feel pain in this game," she stopped, "wait."

At that moment, she locked gaze with me. "Where were you during the tutorial?"

"I may have cursed Kayaba out," I admitted, "was pretty angry, didn't think much about the consequences. I don't regret it though, prick deserved it."

"So you're the one," Lis mumbled, looking away.

"Something wrong?" I asked, unsure where this was leading. First Nishida, then Lisbeth, what's wrong with that? I'm the one with his Pain Absorber disabled!

"Nope," Lis assured, smiling fondly to me, "just curious. Come on! There's gotta be something here."

As we approached the stone beds surrounding the pillar, a ghost emerged from one of the beds! The ghastly white figure towered over us, its lithe figure turning the room cold. I jumped in front of Lis, only for her to step beside me, her mace ready.

"to open," the ghost moaned, "one must choose wisely. Lie upon one of the beds, test your luck."

The spirit did nothing else. Standing there, its frame slowly dissolved, leaving behind a small pile of dust.

"In what world are these considered beds," Lis asked, "I'm thinking a back massage, maybe with a towel on top first. Alright Garr, go find me the beverage stand."

"Pffffft," I wheezed, "really Lis?"

"Hey," she chimed, "just being optimistic."

She smirked, looking back at me. "Ladies first, right?"

"No, I'll do this."

"Like I said," she smiled, "ladies first...right?"

"Thanks!" I laughed, "was about to ask if I had my makeup done right too."

Stepping forward, I had a choice of seven beds. Completely identical to each other, I gazed back around the room. Huge vents lined the four corners, each looking capable of fitting a car. From the ceiling, I couldn't see anything suspicious.

I circled around, eventually coming to a choice of two beds. Flipping a coin, I decided to try the northwest facing bed. As I climbed over the surface, I realized my massive frame was a bit too wide. The cold surface reminded me of camp, causing me to shiver slightly.

A menu notice read, 'Is this your choice?' I felt momentary hesitation, but slammed 'Confirm'. A few seconds later, the ground started to shake! Stone began to grind, cracking behind me. A cacophony of voices was heard, nasal sounding. Following that came the echo over dozens of feet!

"Garr, get ready!" Lis cried out.

Rolling to my feet, A crowd of [Stunted Goblins] gathered. Dropping from the nearby vent, the two foot tall minions screeched! Raising clubs and shivs, they lunged towards me with great speed!

I smiled widely, the creatures were as intimidating as plushies. Backing into a wider space, I let them approach. The first Goblin to approach met my boot. The green skinned creature let out a harsh yelp, just before its skull was splattered against stone! Snap, its bones crushed between my shoe and the stone bed behind it.

I swept with a wide punch! The second goblin scattered, flying from the force. Just as his comrades approached enmasse, I let out a wide swing with the Zweihander!

Lis was couragous! Just as the horde turned focus on me, she lunged from the flank! Swinging her club, I heard the crack of bones. The goblins howled, only to be silenced with the crushing blow of her mace.

My sword swept through a squad of four, their bodies splitting apart! The blood of goblins scattered, just as red as human blood. The liquid flew over me, dirtying my clothes. Feeling it splash on my arms, I felt the rush! The sword swept by, only to be met with the reality. Goblins were incredibly numerous.

Swarming me, a pack of seven leaped all over me! Bashing me with clubs and sticking me with shivs, their individual damage was low, but they made up for in numbers. Forced to drop my sword, I lacked weapons for the situation! I winced, feeling cold, crudely made daggers punch through me.

The beasts climbed over my back, beating me across the head with rough wooden cudgels. With each bash, I grew steadily dazed. Their strength was comparable to a child's, as determined as an attack dog. My HP drained steadily past 70% in a matter of seconds. Some went for my hands, biting down with crooked teeth.

More yearned for a spot, leaping towards me! I yelled as the swarm enveloped me in a tide of green. I grabbed one, giving its neck a hard tug! The beast squirmed in my grip, its stubby green limbs flailing against me. Crack!

Taking the broken creature, I swung its corpse like a club! Its limp body swayed with each swing like a whip, its lifeless limbs slapping and slamming its brethren as I swung.

Lis raced to my aid. With sweeping slams, I watched as scores of goblins scattered! She lunged, smashing three off my back. Throwing another pest off my side, she sent the mace down! Splat, the goblin vanishing to a mist of blue.

The corpse club wiped off many from my limbs, vanishing shortly into blue in my hands. Lis grabbed my sword, tossing it back to me! I snatched the sword mid-air, nodding to her in thanks.

"I'll watch the front! I've got range!" I shouted, motioning her, "watch the flank!"

The horde reacted poorly to my shouting. Pulling out small rocks, they began pelting us with volleys of stone! I ducked, only for some to hit my face. Pebbles punched my right eye, the socket aching as rock met eyelid. I groaned in agony, shielding my eyes in pain.

Lis cried out, being pelted with rocks beside me. Seeing her distress, nature took over. Hearing her cries I dashed to her side, shielding her.

I stepped in front of her, taking the blows for her. I winced, feeling the barrage focused entirely on myself. Pebbles crashed against my ribs, knees, and arms as I blocked my face.

"Garr!" shouted Lis, her tone filled with worry.

"I'll cover you," I yelled, flinching as stone struck my face, "got any ranged stuff? I'm pinned down!"

"Sure do!" she exclaimed, picking up some of the rocks they're using! "I've got you!"

Using me for cover, Lis lobbed a few rocks of her own! Aiming for the rock throwers, the pebbles crashed against skulls, ribs, and jaws alike. Her anger was insatiable, the minute she ran out of rocks, she lunged at the horde, raising her club!

"Wait!" I yelled, charging headlong to assist! Rushing to assist, I sent the Zweihander down, splattering at least five in a single slam! I swept wide, the two handed blade sending another dozen scattering. I roared in rage, only to take a rock to the teeth!

Teeth bent as the rock collided, a soft crack was felt in my mouth! The nerves fired like a volcano, sending shock throughout my jaw! I cried out, stunned by the strike! Glancing back, Lis was getting swarmed by goblins, covered in half a dozen of the mongrels.

Gritting my teeth, I snapped back to focus. Lunging for her, I set the sword aside! My partially dislodged tooth grinded against the others, flooding my face with waves of sharp grief. I couldn't bear to see her in distress, I had to ignore the pain.

My eyes watered as I yanked the beasts off her! Grabbing the green skinned beasts, I tore, ripping off arms and legs. My great strength made short work of their tiny bodies, shattering both spirit and bone. The goblins shrieked as I shattered them, some climbing on me as I worked. Taking one [Stunted Goblin], I grabbed both halves and bent!

Bang, the cretin went limp in seconds! I pried off the rest from her, giving her the chance to heal! Lisbeth backed away, drawing a potion. Dashing in front of her, I resorted to hand to hand combat, tearing and crushing as many as I could! My body burned with the sting of shivs and the bruises of clubs.

My efforts came with a price. Rocks pelted my face, one slamming straight to my forehead. I stumbled, stunned again by the strike. My vision blurred, detail vanishing. The sounds around me muffled, I groaned in dulled pain.

I felt a hard tug behind me, I lurched back. Another rock crashed into my face, knocking a tooth clean off! Feeling yet another shooting pain up my mouth, I yelled in shock. I bent forward, clutching my mouth. The pain was excruciating, like my gums were lit on fire!

"Garr?" Lis worried, "hang on! I've got you!"

Spitting out what tasted like blood, I lost balance! Falling on my knees, I struggled to regain sight. Lisbeth dashed in front of me, crushing and pulping with her mace! As my vision cleared, it was apparent, she was protecting me. The sounds of crushed goblin filled my ears, drowned only by the sounds of her yells.

 _Watching her in action, it was as if Athena herself fought by my side. She'd move from foe to foe, hollering as she crushed whatever came._ My balance returned, urging me back to the fray. Jumping beside her, I dug my nails into the eyes of feral beasts, tossing their limp bodies aside to defend her.

Lisbeth's efforts were as aggressive as mine. Weaving from swings, kicks, to even scratches, the fire in our hearts blasted away! As the horde shrank in number, I lunged for what few stragglers remained. I pinned one down, slamming it across the face with a fist! Fragments of skull flew, filling my ears with the satisfaction of a juicy squish.

A stray goblin got behind Lis, readying its shiv! Diving, I grabbed his arm just as he moved!

"Lis!" I shouted, the beast shrieking as I held it back.

Lis looked back, smiling wickedly as she met her assailant. Crack, the goblin was no more, scattering into blue. She winked to me, kicking one about to flank me. Nodding in thanks, I socked the creature aside with an uppercut!

As the fighting wore on, a horn was blown. The goblins turned, running from us. Grabbing my sword, Lis and I chased after all of them!

"No survivors!" I yelled, furthering inspiring her to kill.

Weaving through the goblins, the horde was left decimated. The routing of the goblins left us both gasping for breath. We both crashed, taking a seat against one of the stone beds.

Wiping the sweat from my brow, I looked up at my HP, 40%. I groaned, my head throbbing with sharp pain. The HP meter flashed a yellow warning. I hoped for our sake that there isn't another crowd waiting. Without methods of healing, it left me limited in my ability to protect Lisbeth.

Looking at Lis beside me, I found her HP in a similar state. I shuffled closer to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She glanced back, sighing from exertion. Covered in scratches, I drew my potion filled with pig fat.

"What're you doing?" Lis asked, looking unsure about the substance being drawn.

Taking her left arm, I rubbed some of the substance on the cuts. Lis gasped, feeling the cool material stick on.

"Father always told me this helps reduce inflammation." I noted, pulling out the old yellow shirt I wore. Tearing the fabric, I wrapped a long strip around the area.

She looked up, smiling as I did so. "Thank you. I know it's really sweet of you, but I've got healing potions."

"I mean watch," she uncorked one and drank. As the contents passed down, her wounds healed almost immediately. I stopped, realizing I may have just wasted material. I pulled away, only for her to put a hand on my shoulder.

"I really appreciate that," she nodded, "what's that stuff anyway? It feels great!"

"Oh, it's pig fat," I blurted out, grinning with pride.

"it's what?!" Lis shouted, her brown eyes wide with surprise.

"You heard me," I exclaimed, enjoying her sensitivity, "feels nice though doesn't it?"

Lisbeth stopped, looking at it with sudden disgust. "Ugh, gross!"

She wiped some of the fat, and slapped it on my face! "Hey," I yelled, laughing as she applied the material. "No!"

She giggled, my face covered with the viscous material. We both laughed, enjoying the moment. "Next time," she demanded, "warn me before you do that!"

"No kidding," I agreed, "gah, feels like I've had my face painted."

"Wait," she stopped, looking at me with concern. "How's your mouth?"

I grimaced, the jaw still sensitive from the ordeal. "I've...had better days. My dentist might have a word with me."

"Aww," Lis sighed, "lets rest a bit. Maybe that'll help you feel better."

After a few minutes sitting together, Lis gazed back up to the armored casing above.

"Let's head back," she sighed, "this is getting risky."

I looked at her quizzically. "No," I shook my head, "let's get this done."

"You're wounded though!" she decried, "speaking of which," she gave me a healing potion.

I grimaced, taking the bottle. "This won't help," I replied, "potions don't heal me."

"What?" Lis squeaked, "it's just a healing potion, standard MMO stuff. Why wouldn't it work?"

"It just doesn't," I shrugged, "wish I could tell you why, but I don't know."

"Hm," she rubbed her chin, "now that I think of it...I did see something peculiar while watching you fight."

"What's that?" I asked, giving her my full attention.

"Every time you injure or kill something, I see your HP refill."

"Really," I asked, bewildered, "so isn't just a glitch...well if I heal in battle," I rose to my feet, passing her back the potion.

"What're you doing?" Lis tilted her head, "I said we're leaving."

"Of course we are," I answered, "but not without a souvenir. I don't like leaving a job half finished."

I pointed towards her, "I'm going for the next bed, get ready."

Something about the statement made her happy. She smiled brightly, nodding as she readied her mace. As I moved to the south facing stone bed, I glanced back, making sure she's ready. _I admit, she's a fighter inside...I like that._

Rolling my shoulders, I rested on the surface. Hitting the confirm option on the same notification, we once again heard a rumbling. This time, however, the creaking of a rusted chain was heard. Glancing up, the shielded chandelier lowered.

Lis hurriedly approached, eager to see what's inside. As the container opened, its five panels fell forward, opening like a flower. Inside, revealed a hammer. Raising an eyebrow, I stepped off to examine.

Taking the hammer, Lisbeth inspected the item. Basic in design, a thick wooden handle, paired with a flat, squared head made its appearance. Her expression softened, looking back to me.

"It's a Blacksmith's Hammer," Lis noted, "its stats as a weapon are awful, but...wow it's got options."

"Huh," I grinned, "well with that out of the way, wanna keep going? Pretty sure there's more to this place."

The words sparked something in her. As she put the hammer away, she looked back at me. "Actually, can we head back? I'm feeling a bit tired."

I smiled, nodding. Flicking my arm, the greatsword warped back to my inventory. It felt good, making her mind wandered, considering her statement. If I heal from damaging my enemies, then that might answer a few things! As we walked back up and out of the dungeon, I examined my available skills.

Reaching level seven, progress had been quick with Lisbeth's help. Out of the few skills on my roster, [Ares] was the only one left standing to scrutiny. I suddenly felt Lis bump her shoulder into me. I glanced over, only for her to step away a little. Her eyes snapped from me to the surrounding forest.

"So any leads on that healing process?" she asked, "it still confuses me."

"All I've got is this skill, called [Ares]." I mentioned, "It's called a Unique Skill. Doesn't even come with a description, it's just there."

"Well," Lis proposed, looking back at me, "it is the name of the Greek god of war. That explains then why you heal from damaging. That's actually pretty cool!"

As we crossed the path back to camp, Lis spotted another cave nearby. Standing out, the dark cavern entrance loomed between the trees. She glanced at me, her eyes screaming for our next destination.

"Tomorrow?" I scheduled, "you look eager."

"Actually, I was gonna head back to town for a few days," she explained, "wanna refill on materials. Would you be alright if I came back on," she checked her menu, "the 22nd?"

"Sure," I smiled warmly, "that'll give me some time to train. Wouldn't wanna be caught unprepared for our next trip."

She nodded, satisfied with the answer. We continued quietly down the path back to the tower quietly. The sun set over the pine forest, the trees shielding us from the majority of the escaping sun rays.

"Garr?" Lis paused, "why is it you avoid towns again? Never came around to asking."

"Long story," I shrugged, "I'll tell you when you come by again."

She stepped in front of me, clearly discontent with my answer. "No," she demanded, "I want to know, now."

I looked away for a second, her aggression catching me off guard. Honesty was the obvious answer, but I couldn't help but worry. What if she finds my actions deplorable? There'd be nothing to stop anymore bounty hunters from finding me!

I sighed, uncomfortable as I explained. "Look, see the sword I wield?"

"Hard to miss something that's as tall as you are," she said, "what of it?"

"Well, I made a deal with a Beta Tester I'd say about a week ago." I moved on to explaining the death of a young girl, the deal, the bounty hunter named Rus, said bounty hunter's brother, and my plans of escape.

"Jeez," Lis winced, "you got...stabbed in the face?"

"Better than getting it in the chest," I reasoned, "Would be dead if it weren't for that. Point is, I hid in the mountains for the sake of avoiding further trouble. Met some cool people there, believe me. It's just been...a bit crazy."

Lisbeth glanced down at my feet for a moment. "Suddenly things make sense," she shrugged, "at least to me."

As we returned to the tower we called camp, Lis gave her goodbyes. Vanishing in the blue aura of a Teleport Crystal, I was left to sleep alone. Looking back to the fight, I couldn't stop grinning. Staring up at the ceiling, I knew what I was looking forward to.

 **A/N: Protect your face, you never know when you could find a two foot tall humanoid ready to pelt! How're you guys liking this idea? Let me know with favorites, reviews, follows, death threats and criticisms! Thank you for reading the story!**


	23. Haru: Adventure's Bloom

**A/N: Special shout out to theawesomess! Thanks for the constant support, may the chapters to come continue to satisfy! Enjoy folks!**

November 19th 2022

Haru stuffed her pockets anxiously. _Today's the day._ She admitted to herself. _I'm going with Bale. I want to see it all, all of it with him._ Checking her inventory, she stuffed her Vendor's Carpet with everything she could fit.

After careful inspection, Haru drew out the last ingredient. In her hand was the yellow flower Garr gave her days ago. She tilted her head, _do I let him know? He might come back to get some more potions._

She shook her head, brushing her hair back. _Nah, guy's probably busy. He might even be, s_ he chuckled, _"sampling" the plants again!_ She laughed to herself, picturing the sight of Garr on all fours, munching noisely on a random plant. She smiled, putting the plant away.

Vic approached from the south. Smiling as usual, the portly man greeted with a slight bow as he shouldered his battle axe.

"Morning Haru!" He saluted, "sleep well?

"Morning, Vic!" Haru smiled, "pretty good. You?"

"Eh," Vic shrugged, "I'll spare you the details. Was gonna ask ya something."

"What is it?"

"we're heading out for Horunka Village again," Vic pointed to the gate, "been organizing a plan for a quest. Heard it had something to do with medicine."

"When?" Haru asked, excited by the promise.

"Couple minutes," Vic nodded, "may take us an hour or two to reach the village, but Bale wanted to know if you wanna join us." Vic shrugged, "says your skills would be put to good use."

Haru blushed, knowing Bale's thinking of her. "Well," she replied, "Could you give me a few minutes? Just need to take care of a few things before I join in."

"Sure," Vic answered. "Need any help by the way?" His body language relaxed as one hand rested at his hips.

"Actually yes," Haru pointed to a few potions laying about. "This stuff's getting heavy, could you carry those for me?"

A slight smile turned wide on Vic. Picking up these potions, he put them away in his inventory. Cycling through items on his menu, he glanced back to his white haired friend. "So I guess you made your decision? You look anxious."

Haru nodded. "I've thought about it. I just…can't say no."

"I get it," Vic said as he took items, "the allure of adventure. Couldn't say no to it either. We're lucky to have you on our team, Haru."

"Why would he take me?" Haru asked, "I'm not exactly a fighter."

"Bale's a planner," Vic reinforced, "he's talked about you at least a couple of times. Hell, he's invited you to join us for this trip. Says something, right?"

She smiled. _It isn't just him,_ she pondered, _this is my chance to find the other S-Class herbs. I want knowledge, I want it all._

"Thanks," she stated, finishing up the last of the packing. The bell in the center of town rung, its heavy metal frame chiming to the passing of the hour. "Anyway, ready to go Vic?"

"Sure am," Vic answered, closing his menu and turning to the street. As the pair left the corner, Haru looked back to her spot one last time. _Here goes...leaving the safety of familiar turf._

After a moment, she followed her burly companion to the nearby inn. There, they reunited with Bale and his party. The trio awaiting them looked calm, discussing amongst themselves.

Bale looked up to Haru, his deep blue eyes shining in the sun. "Ah good, you're awake." He greeted, "hope the invitation wasn't too early."

Haru laughed. "Of course not!" Blushing, she glanced back at him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yep," He answered softly, "thank you for asking…now then," he turned to the rest of the group. "Remember, we're searching every building in Harunka for the quest we need. If Argo was right, this should give us nice weapons to use."

"To maximize our efforts, we should temporarily dissolve the party. That way, each of us can access the quest. It may be a while, but I feel it's best for us as a whole to upgrade our equipment as cost effectively as possible."

Bale then glanced down at Haru's belt. Noticing the dagger, he whispered, "need an upgrade? The quest promises a decent sword."

Haru shook her head. "I'm fine," she said, patting her knife, "these have worked just fine, thanks though."

Bale nodded. As the party disbanded, they went forth to Horunka Village to the northwest. Leaving behind the opaque stone walls of Starting Town, they followed the cobblestone road. Tall grass blew wildly, the wind stronger than usual. The bright sun stood high above, almost flawless in its mimicry.

Glancing around, Haru felt safer than she ever had. Surrounded by four other players, she felt unstoppable. Gazing upon Bale, she felt herself tremble. His long ebony hair blew in the wind, his chiseled features pronounced.

"So while we're at it," Bale looked to Haru. "Should introduce you to the crew." He nodded towards Vic, "You've already met Vic. He's the muscle of our team. Tank and the team's chef."

Bale nodded to two other swordsmen, "then there's Etic and Johnny Black. Both serve as our attackers, DPS in gamer terms. Johnny's an agility type, Etic a strength."

Etic was a boy in his late teens. Standing in equal height to Vic, his brown hair was shaped like a bowl. His facial features were gentle, giving him a very youthful appearance. Wielding a iron headed club, the weapon looked almost as thick as its wielder, an alarming fact, considering his thin exterior.

Johnny, clearly the tallest of the bunch, wore little more than ragged clothing. He smiled, his sharp nose prominent from the rest of his face. His eyes were a sterling silver, his face thin and smooth. His Falchion hung at his waist, held by a simple leather harness. curved like a cutlass, the thick blade had a two pronged, hooked tip.

Haru smiled at all of her new party members. "It's great to meet you all!" She cheered, "I'm Haru, I'm…just an alchemist. If you spot any odd-looking plants, please let me know?"

"Now that you mention it," Johnny nodded. "Vic told me you know of some plants that can start fires! Can you show me these some time?" He grinned with excitement as he awaited her answer.

"Um," she considered. _Great, so much for getting Vic to not touch anything, now I gotta deal with this joker._ "...yea, but you'll have to promise me you won't touch anything."

"Easy," Johnny nodded, "just let me know when you find one. I'm fascinated to see how it works!"

Haru shrugged, hoping to change topics. _I'd rather not teach anyone my craft. Last thing I need is more competition, or someone starting a forest fire._ "I'll be happy to," she said with fake enthusiasm.

The rest of the trip remained quiet, the path heading towards a pine forest. As they crossed into the dark green grove, they arrived at a quaint little town. Unlike Starting Town's halls of stone and mortar, the buildings consisted mostly of logs. Their roofs were thick slabs of straw, their golden bristles shining in the sun.

"If my info's correct," Bale glanced around the ten buildings of the village. "Our quest giver should be in one of the NPC homes. Guys, spread out and search. When you find it, let the rest of us know."

The group acknowledged, splitting off at they approached four of the seven private homes. Glancing around, Haru realized there were no walls around the town perimeter. This, paired with the howl of wolves in the distance, troubled her.

"Bale?" She asked, "what's to stop monsters from just walking in here?"

Looking to the forest beyond, Bale shrugged. "I think we'd be fine. This is a Safe Zone after all. Wanna come with me? Think that two story building's the one we're looking for."

"Couldn't hurt to check," Haru replied, "just look for the bright yellow exclamation mark, right?"

"Exactly," Bale answered.

As the two entered the taller home, they were greeted to the humble wood and stone interior. Wandering the premises, Haru found an older woman inside. With full view of the kitchen, both noticed a cooking pot simmering nearby.

"Welcome travelers," the old woman greeted. Her lack of a player icon indicated that she's an NPC. She turned to Haru and Bale, holding up a cup. "Want some water?"

"No thanks," Haru replied. "What's with the pot?"

The elderly NPC put the cup down. "It's nothing…" she mumbled, sounding depressed.

"May I have some water?" Bale asked politely. "It's been a long trip."

"What're you doing?" Haru whispered, "this might be a trap."

"Sure thing," the mistress spoke. As she placed the cup nearby, a coughing sound was heard from upstairs.

"Is everything alright?" Bale asked, looking up the staircase.

Just as he asked this, an exclamation mark appeared over the NPC. Haru remained silent, watching how Bale interacted. _Huh, so the game forces you to really pay attention._ As NPC driveled on about, Bale just sat back and listened.

At the end, Bale was told he needed to collect the flower petals of [Blooming Nepenthe]. He accepted the quest, heading out of the building. "Haru," Bale asserted. "make sure everyone else knows."

An hour passed, the group traveled west, spreading out over the woods. Deep in the forest, Haru and Bale wandered in search of a [Blooming Nepenthe]. Equipped with a kite shield and sword, Bale stood at the front. Haru had her knife drawn, standing to the right of his flank.

As the two traveled further, the trees grew thicker. The sunlight slowly faded, leaving the duo in a steadily darkening corner of the world. Haru's eyes searched for even the slightest movement, her ears listening for the slightest sound.

A low groan was heard behind the trees. Both members stopped, Bale nodding to Haru. The two stepped in opposite directions as the creature approached. Standing five feet tall, a [Little Nepenthe] came into view. Waving its two leaf whip arms, it turned first on Bale. It gnashed its teeth, sliding forward with its root tendrils.

Bale raised his shield, Haru slipping in from behind. As she closed in, she used [Gore Hand]! The dagger flew up, punching deep into the plant's red bud. Damage was multiplied, counting as a sneak attack. The creature's HP dipped below 50%, shrieking as it felt sharpened steel ram through cellulose.

As the creature turned, Bale made his move! Drawing the sword back, he performed an [Uppercut]. The sword glowed blue, throwing the low hanging weapon upward! The blade slashed through one of the whips, severing it from its owner. The plant groaned, calling out to its comrades for help!

Haru finished the creature, unleashing a second stab straight to the core! The monster exploded, its opal blue fragments floating down. From all around them, the groans of more [Little Nepenthes] echoed through the trees. Hearing this, Haru and Bale regrouped, standing back to back.

"Real party," Bale grinned. "Whatcha think, Haru?"

Haru smiled. "I think we're covered. Got my back?"

"You betcha." Bale raised his shield. All around them, came a total of three [Little Nepenthes], neither of them bearing a flower. "Find a way to flank them…I'll aggro."

"Aggro?" Haru questioned, discomforted by ignorance.

"Means I'll distract them." He answered, watching as the three approached.

"Got it!" Haru shouted, falling behind the knight.

He leaped for the plant to his right, performing a [Slant]! Slamming the weapon diagonally, he chopped its HP down to 70%. He then spun to the Nepenthe facing his left, activating another [Uppercut]!

Bale struck a critical. In one strike, he sent the plant soaring upwards. The plant crashed through branches, flying out of sight like a cannonball!

Haru slipped back, going for the third plant as it charged Bale. Failing to notice her, the whip armed beast proceeded to slam the knight back with a lash of its arms! The razor sharp leaf dug into the warrior's thigh, tearing across the cloth and flesh.

Bale's HP dipped below 90%, forcing him to step back. Angered by this assault, Haru threw in a [Gore Hand]! The attack went through, glowing as it sailed straight into her opponent.

Sneak attack bonus applied, multiplying the damage! Haru's knife dug into the creature's back, sap bursting from the wound! The beast howled, stopping its assault to turn on her. Raising its left arm, it readied a downward slash!

Bale repaid Haru, finishing the creature with a second [Slant]! The sword plunged through, cutting a diagonal chunk through the stem. The first of the three plants fell, exploding into blue. The previously airborne monster crashed nearby, its HP below 20%.

Haru and Bale combined attacks, descending on the first. Bale charged with a shield tackle, bashing the red budded chloroform! Just as the creature lurched back, Haru jumped to the side, driving the dagger forward like a spear.

The second her blade stunned, Bale finished it with a stab of his own. Punching straight through the stem, the air was filled with the snapping of stem. The [Little Nepenthe] was no more!

Lastly, they turned on the formerly airborne monster. Heavily wounded, the creature called for help. Irritated by its groans, Haru lunged! Tackling into the beast, she stabbed, gouging her knife repeatedly through its weakened frame. As the creature exploded, a rustle was heard in the brush.

The alchemist stepped back, the low hanging branches of trees pushed aside. Her eyes widened, the cracking of roots closing in. Bale stepped forth, assuring his comrade with a firm reprisal, the battering of sword on shield. The bang of metal filled the air, comforting her.

Charging head on was a [Blooming Nepenthe], with a pair of underlings as body guards. While mimicking the features of its lesser relatives, the flowered creature stood nearly seven feet tall. A red orchid flower grew off the top, yellow pollen beading off its source. The beast roared, its entourage suddenly flashing yellow.

"It buffed its friends!" Bale shouted, "go around, we have to focus attacks on the Big one!"

Haru nodded, rushing back into the brush. Just as Bale refocused, the two guarding plants unleashed their whips! The first strikes were stopped by the shield, scratching against the metal frame as it brushed by.

Sparks flew, the edge of sharp leaves grinding against steel. The second, third, and fourth strikes, however, all struck. Bale's HP dropped to 50%, flashing yellow with caution.

Haru rushed around, using the brush to hide herself. Jumping from behind, she used [Fad Edge]! Slashing sideways, she dug the sharp blade into the lower hind of the flowering behemoth.

Her knife was met with stiff resistance, only piercing an inch. The [Blooming Nepenthe] suffered minor injury, its skin tougher than most. Haru cursed, the creature growling angrily.

As the massive plant turned on her, Haru's eyes widened. A whip lashed forward, just inches away from her chest as she leaped back! The air brushed by, the vine of an arm drawn back moments after hitting soil.

The second whip came down, striking Haru like a hammer! Haru saw stars, swiftly knocked to the ground. Dazed, the alchemist gasped from the sheer force. Bale yelled in fright, charging through the beast's minions, ready to enact retribution!

Driving through with [Sonic Leap], he raised the sword over his head as he vaulted forward. The sword dug through the [Blooming Nepenthe's] red stem, causing serious damage as it tore chunks from the wound. With the sword jammed through, Bale found himself stuck to the creature, hanging helplessly.

Seeing the Little Nepenthes approach, Haru stumbled back to her feet. Charging them head on, she lifted her dagger, trying to regain balance. Focused solely on Bale, the guards paid no heed to the rushing avenger.

Driving her dagger through the first, Haru scored a critical hit! The creature disintegrated, leaving only the second. Angered by Haru's insolence, the [Blooming Nepenthe] sent a whip straight for her!

Haru rolled to the ground, watching as the great vine swung over her head! The air blew by, strands of her white hair flying with the breeze. She shuddered, fearing the outcome of such a strike.

Bale freed his sword, releasing it from the sap laden hole. As he pulled back, the knight sent a [Slant] straight for the second guard behind him. His sword cut through diagonally, the plant's bud peeling off! As the flayed chunk of plant matter rolled off, the rest exploded. Bale rushed to Haru's side, helping her up.

The two turned focus on the [Blooming Nepenthe]. Spinning both arms, the creature hissed as it readied a vertical slam.

"Go left!" Bale ordered loudly!

The vines crashed down, both jumped to opposite sides! Bale and Haru slashed at the whip closest to themselves, timing their strikes. Haru successfully severed the left arm, sending the vine rolling aside. With the loss of its left arm, the shortened limb writhed wildly in pain!

Bale changed tactics, diving for another [Uppercut]! The beast stumbled back, opening itself for another strike. Haru charged in, driving a [Gore Hand] for the [Blooming Nepenthe]. The creature's HP plummeted under the duo's onslaught, collapsing under the pressure. As it faded into fragments, it left a flower behind.

The dinner plate sized red flower glowed as it fluttered gently to the ground. As the roar of battle died, the songs of birds took back the ambience. Bale sighed, wiping his brow as he reached for the severed vessel. Haru followed him, sheathing her dagger. The two breathed hard from the ordeal, sweating from the stress.

"Y-You're injured…" Haru murmured, opening her inventory. "Stay still."

"Me?" Bale joked, sheathing his weapon and shield. "You took that flowered thing's whips to the back! You need it much more."

This failed to convince the alchemist. Bale sighed, Haru's healing potions restoring his health. As the potions restored his HP, Haru thought, _so they are functional…why don't they heal Garr then?_ Remembering him, she shrugged. _Guy's probably bugged or something._

"Thanks for that," Bale nodded, "you were awesome back there, Haru!" He smiled, patting her on the shoulder.

She blushed at his compliment. "S-So were you, Bale." She rose the next potion for herself, as her HP restored, she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"And you say you're no fighter," he smirked.

She shrugged. "Still not," Haru admitted, "I prefer outsmarting my opponent."

"C'mon," Bale pressed, heading east. "We've got quite the story to tell when we get back."

Returning to Horunka Village, the two found their team standing around the building. Vic peeked from his corner. "Where were you two? We got our stuff done an hour ago."

Etic smirked, "he's probably been showing her his 'sword skills'. Huh, am I right?!" Vic groaned, Johnny chuckled lightly.

"Good to see you two back in one piece." Johnny greeted, "did you get the flower?"

"Indeed," Bale cheered, "took us a while, but when we found one? Haru and I mopped them up. I have her to thank for pulling through." He patted her on the back before entering the home.

Haru was silent, unsure how to take the open praise. Vic smiled, approaching her as the others left. Shouldering his iron battle axe, he too patted her on the shoulder.

"Good job back there," Vic grinned, "way it's looking, there's no way he could say no to you. Not after that."

Haru looked at Vic, his brown eyes shining brightly with excitement. "Vic?"

He looked, curious to hear her.

"I admit," she lowered her head lightly, "I misjudged you. I'm happy to be wrong about you. Thanks for the encouragement, keeping me motivated the whole way."

"Don't mention it," Vic nodded, "really though, you're smarter than the rest of us. Being cooped up in a town for the remainder of this...adventure? Wouldn't suit you."

"Thank you. Got a meal planned," Haru asked, "cuz if I'm hungry, then you must be starving."

Vic laughed. "We'll get something from a nearby shop, don't worry."

Soon, Bale emerged from the house, wielding a brand new sword. Shining in two tones, the main body gleamed a steely blue. Its edge a chrome silver, the cross guard thicker than his last.

"I admit," Bale noted, "I like this sword, feels light…apparently we can upgrade these too!"

He sheathed the weapon, waving the group over. "C'mon, think it's time we got ourselves dinner." He looked at Haru, "well my friend, you've been a great help for us back there."

Right as he was about to continue, Haru stopped him. "Bale, I was just about to ask…" Her face turned red as she looked into his blue eyes. "I was thinking…" she stuttered, unable to form words.

He smiled gently, watching as she looked down. Taking his index finger, he lifted her chin to meet his gaze. "Do you wish to join us, Haru?" His sapphire-like eyes locked to hers.

She nodded, unable to form words. He let his hand off her, "I'd be honored to have you with us."

He then nodded to the nearby lodge. "Come, we should get something to eat."

 **A/N: Alright guys! Nothing like mowing the lawn...of plants the size of young trees. Hope you all enjoyed this episode of bush whacking, it'll remind Haru to buy weed killer next time. Let me know whatcha think with a review, follow, favorite, or flowers!**


	24. Lisbeth: Way of Hammer

**A/N: Hey everybody! Just another quick shout out to awesomess! If you haven't already read 'Shadow Reaper', give it a shot! It's a fun read!**

 **Also recommending 'Leopon Rising' from blazepanzer24, it gives Klein the attention he deserved!**

 **Enjoy the new chapter, thanks again!**

November 21st, 2022

Lisbeth roamed the streets of Starting Town. The sun blasted the town, the air humid. Armed with money earned from her and Garr's dungeon looting, she went shopping throughout the districts. Her eyes panned from corner to corner, seeking out anything new.

The sand colored buildings glowed warmly in the morning light. Players of all types roamed the market, searching for the best deal. With the passing of time, came changes in gear. Some wore plates of bronze, others of leather. Some came on foot, others riding horses!

"That'll be thirty Cor," the NPC stated, holding the food Lis was purchasing. Consisting of mostly vegetables, the greens and reds of the plant material gleamed brightly. Held all within the confines of an untied cloth bag, Lis withheld buying, seeking a better price.

"Thirty?" questioned Lis, "you sure you can't sell that for a little cheaper?" She smiled, using her charm to practice her [Barter] skill.

"Fine, 28 Cor," the roadside merchant grumbled.

"27," smirked Lis, determination in her eyes.

The two squared off, looking each other in the eye. After a few moments, the farmer relented. He nodded, selling her the handful for that amount. Lisbeth's [Barter] skill rose, a bonus for her efforts. _Awesome,_ she smiled, _a good step in the right direction._

Bowing her head slightly, Lis traveled off, vanishing back into the crowd. People all around spoke of rumors, daily achievements, and other random subjects. While the general mood had improved, the air still felt heavy with the weight of doubt.

"Have you ever seen the Cursed Man," one uttered.

"No," another answered, "the guy's gotta be dead by now. Nobody could survive without their Pain Absorber. Not for that long. Besides, Kayaba himself doomed him, didn't he?"

Lisbeth stopped, overhearing the statement on Pain Absorption. Easing herself to a corner, she let other pass, listening in closely.

"Can't say that bothers me, they say he's a savage."

"What?"

"Yea. Guy's said to be a real asshole. Like, he beat up someone around the edge of town. No reason, just beat the guy and walked off."

 _What,_ Lis wondered, _that can't be right. The Garr I know protects me._ She shook her head, moving on to the rest of town. _Just the other day, we found this beautiful pond along the mountain. We sat there, talking for hours about things, like our plans for the future. He'd keep asking me about my creations._

The thought of her creations reminded her of home. Her folks never congratulated her, unless it got first place in some contest. Even her prosthetic arm creation, which had earned second place as well as recognition from a few universities, wasn't good enough. In her world, it was either being number one, or nothing.

Wandering the streets, thoughts expanded, regarding that hammer. Pulling the item, she gazed upon it. _Ever since we found this, I couldn't stop thinking about it. It's been rattling in my mind for a few days. What if I can make stuff here? Stuff that could make the difference for all of us?_

She kept roaming, her pink shirt shining brightly in the sun. The sounds of a blacksmith at work were close, the sizzling of hot metal enticing her to see. Lisbeth sought out the source, invited by the sound. Entering the sand colored shop, she found an elderly NPC, hammering away at a glowing hot sword.

Sparks flew, like orange firework rockets taking off. Clang, the song of steel against hammer filled the air. Her brown eyes lit up, watching the craftsman create. Drawing an ingot from a nearby furnace, the man laid it out on a large anvil.

The metal glowed a bright yellow, flattening as his hammer struck. With every hit, the man grunted, the metal hissing. Held by a pair of tongs, the malleable material morphed. Lisbeth felt captivated, the sounds and sights filling her mind with a new picture.

Within a few strikes, a polearm was formed! Basic in design, a curved blade was bolted to a long wooden staff, the sign of a Glaive. A pair of guys stood back, watching the process unfold. One stood as tall as a tree, just over six foot five. Strands of rich blonde hair flowed from him, looking like solid gold.

"Well whatcha think, Graye?" the blonde asked, looking down to his partner. "It's a little light, just like your tolerance for drinks!"

The smaller of the two men had messy, light brown hair. With soft green eyes, he inspected the polearm as the NPC passed it. He smiled, "I like it! Much better than a sword. It's got range and power, all with a lot of grip. Thanks Oran!"

"Don't mention it," Oran chuckled, patting him on the back, "now then! We have training to do, people to help!"

The two parted, looking fairly happy as they passed by Lisbeth. _Hm...this could bring people together too. I want to end the depressing state we've gotten into...maybe this'll help._

She looked back at the smith, "excuse me?"

The NPC stopped, putting down his hammer as he turned towards her. "Yes?"

"Was wondering," Lis smiled, "what's it take to be a blacksmith?"

An icon appeared over her HUD, indicating a tutorial. She eagerly accepted, her eyes glued, listening as the bot instructed. The introduction took only a few minutes to describe, opening the doors for many possibilities. From the creation of swords and shields, to the forging of entire suits of armor, Lisbeth's heart leaped with the opportunities.

 _I must do this,_ she concluded, _I can see it now! The look of joy on others, seeing their newly made weapons. People living safer, protected by armor as strong as a castle wall! They can be happier...calmer. A life where they feel they have a chance out here!_ Her mind explored, diving into the future. _What if...I can become the best?_

She smiled, her confidence overflowing. _All I'd need is time. From my experience with robotics, this should be a piece of cake!_ She picked up her hammer, recalling the list of items she needs to begin. _A furnace, anvil, cooling tub, tongs, some gloves too would help._

Digging through the NPC's items for sale, she found everything she needed. All of the basic requirements costed roughly three thousand Cor, stopping Lis. _What else would I need for this._ "Anything else? Wanna start the business right away."

"Yes," the smith nodded, "a Vendor's Carpet would be necessary...least till you can have your own shop. You can find those for sale at the Aincrad Center of Commerce."

"Awesome," cheered Lis, "thanks!" She purchased everything she could. Lists of different furnaces stumped her. Offering differing traits, some gave increased production speed, at the cost of quality. Others offered the opposite, granting higher quality in exchange for speed.

 _I'm definitely not gonna make cheap stuff. No way! It'd sicken me to put my name on something poorly made, especially if someone else is gonna risk their life with it._ Looking at the higher quality furnaces, they tanked in terms of production speed. She shrugged, purchasing the second best 'quality' build available.

Armed with all the basic necessities, Lis left the shop. _I can see it now, gonna have my own shop someday. Make the best weapons and armor this world has to offer, all with a smile!_ She sighed, _if only mother and father would acknowledge it. But, this is truly mine, like all the others._

This bothered her to no end, always striving to impress. _That's where I can make a difference. Once they know what I did here, they'll be proud of me for sure!_ Lis continued east, reaching an extravagant building. She approached, entering the Center of Commerce.

Standing three stories tall, the many windowed Center of Commerce had marble pillars, lining its entrance like a row of dominoes. The color of the structure was no different, a light almond. The foyer opened up before her, revealing a council chamber. Rows of NPCs sat, filling out papers and speaking to one another.

One NPC stood at the far end. Wearing a bright red coat, the gold trim gleamed in the sun. Approaching him, Lis felt her passion overwhelm her. "Excuse me sir," she bowed her head, "I was wondering where I could buy a Vendor's Carpet?"

The NPC chuckled. "You've come to the right place! I sell such goods, for a price of course."

The Vendor's Carpet was displayed. Costing roughly two hundred Cor, the object was described. Like a backpack, items could be stored within the rug, allowing for quick and easy transport. Another great fact was that one couldn't steal items relegated to such a fabric.

Purchasing the carpet, Lis quickly laid out her forging materials. Roughly eight feet in length and width, everything could be stored. From the furnace, to the anvil and tub. Lis smiled, watching as the green fabric rolled up, storing all the supplies for her. _Okay, now that's cool, I don't have to fill my storage with the stuff!_

Leaving the place, dreams of grandiose flooded her mind. Armed with everything she needed, she set for an open patch of grass. Her smile was as bright as the sun, eagerness leaking from every inch. She unfurled the carpet, the anvil and equipment ready. The midday sun shined down, the breeze blowing her curly brown hair. Sitting, Lisbeth called out to passing crowds.

"Need weapons fixed?! Made?! Lisbeth's is open for business!"

A couple of heads turned. Her enthusiasm struck a few as strange, resulting in quizzical expressions. The sound of depressed travelers was abundant, unyielding in their cries. _Ugh,_ she thought, keeping a smile. _Figures, would kill these people to have a positive attitude, wouldn't it?_ She continued advertising, cheering out towards the droves of players

"Come to Lisbeth's for all of your repair, weapon, and armor needs! First repair comes with a ten percent discount!" She waved to the crowd, inviting any and all.

Her cheerful spirit won customers within minutes. As she uttered her phrase, requests began to pile up, consisting mostly of repair orders. From the dulled spearhead to the chipped sword, Lisbeth put her words to action. It was at this moment she learned, blacksmithing comes with a minigame.

Upon activation, a set of five gray bars appear. Set to a steady speed, Lis had to strike the hammer upon the incoming colored rings as they reached the object. Operating like a guitar simulator, timing the strikes to match inbound rings granted extra points, perfection even more.

She started off gentle with her hammer, learning her craft. The hammer tapped against metal, making a soft ding with each hit, a notice for every exceptional hit. For repair jobs, the minigame changed speeds, depending on how damaged the weapon was.

Using her furnace and tongs, she placed damaged weapons for heating. Turning a bright yellow, the game began upon the first strike of the hammer. Lis returned the tools to their former glory, gleaming as she learned to time her hits. While errors plagued her first repair, she quickly adapted.

Order after order, Lisbeth gained not only experience, but substantial income. The smiles of satisfied customers felt addicting, satisfying her inner doubt. The compliments and thank yous etched in her mind, the sequencing of the mini game exciting her. With this, she felt driven. She smiled, her love for the hammer and anvil building quickly.

Hours passed, feeling like minutes as she hammered away. Weapons, armor, and shields all met the forge, restored in mere moments. The money piled up, the crowd shrinking. By the time the orders dwindled, she had amassed a sum of five thousand Cor, all within the span of four hours.

For her, the day became brighter. Her ambition soared to new heights. No longer was her mind trapped in the drag of daily living, it had purpose. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she quickly applied some make-up. Drawing the handheld mirror, Lis frowned.

Her freckles, as few as they were, stood out strongly in the sun. There were days Lisbeth liked them, a sign of her status as a half-er. Today was not one of those days, nothing a quick touch up couldn't fix. She applied lightly, helping her light complexion stand out.

Satisfied, she put these accessories aside. Another figure approached, casting a shadow over the blacksmith. Towering over Lis, his figure loomed over like a dark cloud. Burly, he made even Garr look small in comparison. The giant drew a Zweihander, the weapon horribly dented.

"You fix stuff, right?" The monstrous man asked, his voice as deep as rhinoceros.

Lis blinked, astonished by the size of the man standing before her. _Um, last I recall, it was a sunny day._ Realizing how rude she seemed, she snapped back to a warm smile. "Yes sir! Need that fixed?" _What the heck do they feed these people?! This guy looks like he could eat a goat in one sitting!_

"Yes," the man grumbled sheepishly, "will pay."

"Where are your manners, Lox?"

Another, much slimmer figure emerged beside him. Standing tall, the leather bound ninja build commanded the giant. Lox turned his head, frowning to his friend.

"I was being rude, Merser?"

Merser sighed, shaking his head. He looked back to the brown haired smith, "my apologies, my friend here can be a bit...plain spoken."

"Oh it's nothing," Lis laughed, "just give me a minute big guy, I'll fix it in a heartbeat!" _Here's a guy I'm not taking to science fairs unattended._

Lox nodded, letting down the two handed weapon. As it laid on the anvil, Lis stopped for a second, recognizing the sword variant. _Garr uses a weapon like this. It's got two handles, useful for half-swording._ Shaking her head, she got back to work. She struck the sword, smiling as the sparks flew.

Weapons like the Zweihander weren't simply classified as [Greatswords]. Swords of such size were [Ultra-Greatswords], considered impractical for use by most people. The swing speed is slow, among the slowest of weapon types. What they sacrifice in speed, they made up for in destructive force.

The weapon clanged, turning yellow as it met Lisbeth's hammer. Another drawback to such power, was the cost of repair. Being that large, it lengthened the time required. Heavily damaged, the speed of the game increased as well. Its great frame rattled, its deformities cleansed.

Lisbeth was overwhelmed, failing to repair the weapon. Taking a deep breath, she took several seconds before retrying. After a second, followed by a third try, Lox's greatsword was fixed. Once horribly chipped, the tall weapon gleamed once more. "That'll be a hundred Cor," Lis chirped, shouldering her hammer with a sigh.

"A hundred?" Lox questioned, "that's a lot!"

Merser elbowed him, opening his menu. "Do it, Lox. She was patient enough to keep trying."

Lox groaned, opening his menu. "If you say so."

Drawing the required dues, Lisbeth was compensated accordingly. The two left, leaving her to enjoy the scenic sunset. Without cloud cover, the amber rays stretched over the horizon. Seeing an opening, she closed her shop for the moment, rolling up the carpet to visit a special place.

Leaving the streets, Lis climbed the stairs leading up to the stone walls of town. Weeks back, she used one of the many towers as an asylum from the panic of the first days. The NPC town guards paid her little heed, walking past as she strolled through. Reaching one of the many watchtowers, she climbed the winding stairs.

Her eyes were lit with the light of a golden sunset. The sky clashed with reds and violets, forming an array of colors. All around her, stood the stone battlements of the tower, smoothed to a fine edge. The open grasslands laid beyond, the northern mountains standing tall.

Seeing that greatsword, Lis remembered her plans. _I was gonna be returning to Garr tomorrow, said we'd go explore a cave._ The sky dimmed in color, thick clouds off to the north. Thinking of him, she felt peculiar, uncertain.

 _It worries me now...what is this I'm even feeling? He's not smart, he's...kinda brutal. I doubt he understands half of what I'm saying._

Her brown eyes widened, pupils dilating as the thoughts soaked through. _Even so...he's so gentle to me. I remember when he stepped in front to protect me. Us fighting together like equals? I can see us that way, but why do I get the feeling I want more?_

She sighed, watching the golden sun set below the hills. The breeze brushed her short, curly hair over her eyes. _I've found something I want to do with my time here. Something bigger than myself, something I can hold up at the end and proudly say "I did this!"_

 _So that's how it'll be. Tomorrow I'll come early, that way we can have our trip and finish it by mid-day._ The conclusion became clear, _It'll be over and I can go._

The clouds rolled over the mountains, darkening their peaks. _But...how will he feel?_ _I already know how he feels about me, he's as subtle as a bull in a China shop. To be honest, I adore that, it's honest. What do I feel towards him though? It bugs me that I don't know._

She adjusted her spot. _In the end, I have to do this. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that career should come first. Without that, what could possibly be made? What's even the point, he doesn't even live near. Even if he did, where could we go? It's just a quick thing...I'll get over it in no time._

Her thoughts strayed, exploring lurking ideas. _I wonder how soft his shoulders are_ _._ She suddenly grimaced, shaking her head. _Ugh, no! Stop it!_ Lisbeth scolded herself. Burying her head in her arms, she wiped the thoughts from her mind. _Just go to the cave...get it done, then go._

Night soon approached, the sky turning a vivid purple, phasing into a dark blue. The stars arrived, taking back the heavens with their countless numbers. _I wonder what'll be in that cave tomorrow...maybe something that could help me?_

The big day approached, filling Lis with both excitement and dread. _I don't know what to think. I want this career, but I feel...off. Why do I want to learn more about him? Knowing more won't help. No, it'll only make it complicated!_

Uncomfortable with these conflicting thoughts, Lisbeth left the keep. Retreating to the shelter of a local inn, she thought of her next move. _Tomorrow...just make it quick, but I'm gonna make sure he's happy._

 **A/N: Heyyyy everybody, hope this chapter's been enjoyable! Keep notes on some of these names, they will show up again. Hope you all love the story as it is! Remember, I won't know what you think unless you review, fav, or follow. Thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 16: Snow Life

**A/N: Hey everyone! Just gonna say, thanks a ton for your constant support for the series :D. Your reviews, favorites and follows encourage me to keep going. Special shout out to awesomess blazeking24 and RiptideZ, your feedback has been really helpful.**

November 22nd 2022

Consciousness slipped back, the smell of food cooking in the air. Opening my eyes slightly, I found Lisbeth crouched over. Watching her messing with something in a bowl, I pretended to stay asleep. Excitement crept in, seeing her again. The odor of breakfast made this notion of pretending all the more difficult.

Ever since Lis helped me discover [Ares], I've trained nonstop. Carving Boar, plant, and bug alike, the ability to heal from wounding's changed everything. I had reached level ten, double digits in such short time. In the two days that passed, I accumulated more than two thousand Cor from the dead. With a balance of five thousand, I finally felt a sense of hope.

It was snowing again last night, the puffy white droplets resting in clumps. It came with the recent cloud cover, no signs of stopping any time soon. Small gusts of wind blew over the tower, scratching against the brick and mortar. With the crackle of the fireplace, however, it was almost decent living.

Gazing at her, I considered my current mission. I wondered if she could come with me, accompany me in finding the thief. She's so pleasant to work with, always smiling. She's got real strength too, nothing like the wet paper bags that made up the rest. She was like a Valkyrie, brave and fierce.

I wondered, how did she see me? I stopped myself, feeling a familiar, soft nausea. The need to keep focused was present, I've got a mission to train for. I yawned, hiding my face inside my cloak.

"So I did wake you," Lis commented, glancing over to me. She swept her hand, brushing aside a few stray bangs.

"Mm," I stretched, "I'd argue it was the food. You were quiet enough."

"Figured the smell would do the trick," she smiled softly, "how'd you sleep?"

"Pretty well," I grinned, "yourself?"

"Mm," Lis shrugged, "won't lie. Had trouble sleeping. Got so excited for the cave trip today, spent only like...five hours sleeping?"

"Five hours?" I frowned, "when did you get here?"

"Couple of hours ago," she answered, yawning. "Got some bird eggs on my way here. Figured you probably eat a dozen of these a day."

Noticing it's already nine in the morning, I stumbled to my feet. Watching the egg yolks boil in the pan raised my appetite. "One sec," I said, "some things I need to do first."

"Like what?"

Dropping on all fours, I began my exercise routine. Doing a push up, I was greeted right away with that minigame. I had already planned for today, the focus was on abs, back, and arms. Starting with the back, a cable machine materialized in a bright flash of red.

The clack of metal, the winding of cables, the rowing. Back exercises were among my least favorite, due to the extra caution needed. Passing the threshold took longer than expected, but feeling the rearward muscles bulge felt great!

"You doing that gives me ideas," warned Lis, a sinister smile on her lips.

"Like what?" I looked nervously. Whenever the word 'idea' or 'thought' came from her, stuff turned dangerous.

"Oh nothing," she said, looking back to the cooking eggs.

That made me all the more nervous, like she had discovered something to tease me with further. "That's not helping."

"Oh?" Lisbeth's eyes locked, lowering her face. As her eye shadow darkened, she smiled. "How about this?"

The borderline sadistic expression from her excited me. "Nope!" I cheered, playing along with the role of coward. "I'll stop talking now!"

I completed the rest of my exercises. From weighted ab crunches, to dumbbell assisted curls, the iron tore my body anew. Ironically, breaking the threshold on the biceps was the hardest, despite their size. I grunted loudly, tugging up the weight chosen with each arm. Twenty two kilograms, why did the metric system always make me sound so weak?!

Completing the thresholds for what must've been twelve exercises, I felt the muscles swell heartily. The machinery used to train vanished into a puff of blue, warping to who knows where. Plopping back down, I took the plate Lis offered, smiling as the steam caressed my face.

"You do that regularly, don't you?" Lis smirked.

"Have been," I nodded, taking bites, "been about six years now since I started...thanks for the food by the way," I nodded, "you didn't have to cook."

"You saying you don't like my cooking?" Lis smiled, her tone soft. While her message was sweet, it fired off warnings from all fronts!

I said nothing, cramming the egg in my mouth. The fine taste of well cooked egg satisfied me to no end. From that point onward, I knew that no bird nest would be safe out here.

"Hey," Lis shouted playfully, "I'm talking to you mister!"

I looked up, my mouth stuffed with food. The instant she saw me, her face turned red, bursting with laughter! She hunched over, covering herself as she chuckled away.

"Jeez Garr!"

Her light hearted mirth proved infectious. I buried my face in the bowl, trying not to laugh, forcing myself to chew. The fluffy egg contents tasted great, but I needed to clear! Finishing what remained in my mouth, I jumped between laughter and fits of coughing.

"Dammit Lis," I pleaded, "I was eating! Please don't do that."

"Hey now," Lis argued, "you looked like a chipmunk! It's hard not to laugh."

Shaking my head, I eased myself. Her laugh was the best, the way it ebbed between snorting and chuckling. Even if I was the butt of the joke, the sound usually made up for it.

Wolfing down the rest of the egg, satisfaction was reached. Giving her the scoured plate, I bowed my head slightly. Lisbeth happily took the plate, taking time to enjoy her portions. With her finished, the plates were put away.

"So," Lis proposed, "ready to go? Been thinking about that cave we found all night."

"I was actually gonna ask," I smiled, "how was town? Been busy up here for a couple of days."

Lisbeth paused for a moment. Her eyes dimmed slightly, the room filling with an awkward silence. "Lis?"

"Crying's stopped for the most part," Lisbeth answered suddenly, "still no progress on finding the Floor Boss. People are getting all uppity about Beta Testers."

The sudden answer struck me off. Was there something bugging her? "Why Beta Testers?" I inquired, "I mean, wouldn't they know how to get us out?"

"Yes," Lis shrugged, "but apparently some think they're taking advantage of other players."

"Even if they were," I argued, "the idea of pissing off the most informed people here sounds...intelligent. Are you alright by the way?"

Suddenly, Lisbeth's expression turned sunny again. "Yea! Was just agreeing with you. Ready, Garr?"

"Sure am!" I said as I rose to my feet. "Thanks again, Lis!"

Heading out, I held open the door for her. As sunlight leaked through, Lisbeth paused, looking surprised about something. Glancing up at me, she looked confused before heading out. Minutes later, we hit the road.

Trudging through the snow, the once green forest gleamed an almost pure white in the sun. The branches surrounding us held up piles of snow, bending from the weight. Clumps fell occasionally, making a dull thud as they joined the collective below.

The birds above tweeted their morning tune. With every step, my boots sank in through the puffy surface. The snow piled high around the open ground, some clumps falling to the Earth as branches give in. Despite the beauty of the place, Lisbeth was silent. I stopped, looking back. Not only was she quiet, but she vanished!

My eyes widened, feeling immediate concern. Where the hell'd she go?! I stumbled back, searching behind trees, gazing around the white forest path for any sign of pink. Despite walking for only a few minutes, I had lost track of her, agitating me.

"Lis?!" I called out, "where'd you go?!"

No answer. A slight breeze blew by, not a sound to be heard. I paced back and forth, unsure what happened. Maybe I messed up? What if she's lost? What if a wolf pack found her? I started marching back, listening for any signs of Dire Wolves.

Only the songs of birds reached my ears, I stopped again. Opening the menu, I prepared a message as I continued falling back. I wrote quickly, asking where she went. As I filled it out, I heard the snap of a twig.

Glancing back around, the pine trees remained motionless, the birds as cheerful as always. Readying the Zweihander, I finished the message. With the note ready, I looked back, ready to hit 'Send'.

The second I reached...I heard a voice, her voice.

"Hey, Garr!"

I turned to the source. The second I did, a snowball splashed on me! I yelled in surprise, more icy particles crashing into my face, arms and body. Shielding my head, I backed away with surprise.

I tripped, slipping on the snow! Grunting, the soft surface gave way like a mattress. The cold of winter pressed against my back, the laughter of a familiar trouble maker reaching my ears.

"Ambush!" Lis shouted, "victory is mine!"

That insolence, that nerve. "Oh it's on!" I shouted, rolling back to my feet.

"You already lost!" cheered Lis, "give it up!"

Tossing more my direction, I gasped as several struck me. My cloak was quickly caked with snow, resembling a Christmas cookie in a matter of seconds!

"Not a chance!" I jeered, jumping to the side. Hiding behind a tree, I shoveled mounds of snow around me, readying a stockpile! My heart raced, my hands scrambling as I packed snowballs of my own.

The tree proved too thin, Lis continuing to nail me in the arms as I prepared!

"Dammit Lis, you've got me pinned! Let me get one shot, dammit!"

"Quit hiding you big sissy!" Lis teased, tossing more as I shouted.

I accepted her challenge, leaping out with handfuls of snow! Taking one arm, I lobbed ice cold chunks at her, watching as they swept by her! Lisbeth squealed, ducking to gather more. My aim sucked, most of the snowballs missing her.

Seeing her drop, I threw more, desperate to land even one hit! My aim continued to fail, none so much as grazing her. Just as I threw one of my last, I finally scored a hit! This victory, was short lived. While my missile did hit, it landed in the last place I wanted, below her lower back.

The snow splashed, Lisbeth gasping. Seeing the snow cover the seat of her trousers, I grimaced. She looked up slowly, her face red...her eyes blazing with rage.

At that moment I knew, I screwed up. I ran back, going for cover as fast as my legs could carry me! I was not ready, unprepared to face the unholy wrath of a flustered Lisbeth. I could hear her yell, but couldn't make sense of it. All I knew, was to get down.

Dashing behind the thickest tree I could find, I quickly gathered another pile of snow. Packing a few balls, I tossed for dear life, hoping to distract! I bent down, packing another, my hands numbing. Splash, I felt a sudden slap in the ear! Cold snow trickled off, causing me to stumble to my back.

"Headshot!" Lis cheered. Looking back, she was raising an arm for victory.

Two could play at this game. Playing dead, I laid on my back, letting my body sink. Beneath my hands, I clumped snow, waiting for her to close in. My left ear was freezing from the last shot. If I ever taught her how to use a gun, I'd be in trouble.

"Oh no," she noted, "did I...are you okay?"

I heard her approach, her boots parting the snow. It was impossible to hide my grin, my face as red as fruit as she closed in. The second I saw her boots, I leaped to my feet! Armed with twin handfuls of snow, I lobbed both at once, flinging at high speed.

My aim proved folly, drifting straight past her from both sides. I froze, my ambush had failed. Lis narrowed her eyes, her expression was smug. At that moment, at that distance, it just became a standoff...and I was completely unarmed. She raised her right hand, slowly. Like a catapult, she slowly cranked it back, staring at me the whole time.

I dived back, hoping to avoid such a humiliating defeat! As my back hit the snow, I turned to roll, only to take a face full of snow. I paused, taking in what just happened. Lis raced back, laughing the whole way.

"Disrespect!" she whooped, "you just got served!"

I laughed, loving the attitude. Wiping the snow off my face, the heat of the moment was all I could feel. "That's it," I yelled, "time for Plan B!"

Tossing a few her way, I heard her squeal as she retreated. The snowballs crashed around her, but none hitting.

"You plan?!" she challenged, a exaggerated expression of shock on her face.

"I think so," I joked, "can't be too sure though!"

I chuckled, gathering snow as usual. The plan was to draw her in, feign retreat. When she's in range, that's when I shake the branch above me! I snickered, eyeing two low hanging snow banks. My heart raced, the smile on my face irreversible. My hands burned as Lis continued pelting away, relentless in her assault.

Playing reclusive, I ducked away. "Hiding from me?!" Lis challenged, "you're not fooling me this time!"

Just as she said this, I lobbed another! The snowball crashed to the tree beside her, missing completely. I tossed another, desperate to make even a single hit.

By luck, I succeeded! Landing a successful hit, Lis took the snowball straight to the chest. She squealed, the snow trickling off her leather vest. "You!"

I laughed, her face as red as a cherry as she glared at me. Just to mock her, I tossed another hardened ball. My luck won out once more, striking her again, this time right in her hair!

Lisbeth shrieked, her bangs flying out! Seeing her hair freed felt surreal, like I had just seen a lioness emerge. This moment left, with her running straight at me.

"I'll kill you for that!" She roared, stomping through the snow towards me.

Lis lunged forward, a devious smile on her face. Her brown hair caked with snow. I raced to my feet, the rush of excitement getting the better of me. I reached for the branch, yanking it down!

The plan worked, in fact it worked too well. The second one branch sank, it ruptured the balance of other branches. Seconds later, a blinding shower of snow fell upon us! Buried knee deep, our faces and bodies were covered in snow. Lisbeth scowled at me, looking ready to strangle me.

"You clever little," she shook her head, throwing a blanket of snow!

The fight went on for a few minutes longer. As the excitement died down, we regrouped on the road. I sighed, feeling as jovial as a child. Lisbeth stood beside me, with a smile extending from ear to ear. We were a mess, but it was a glorious mess.

"Hey Garr," Lis noted, "look at the mess we made."

Glancing back, I couldn't help but chuckle. Where the area surrounding us was smooth and clean, our battlefield was littered with piles and craters. Looking like something straight out of a war.

"What can I say? You ambushed me," I smiled, "well played."

"we both did," she admitted, "you're smarter than you claim. Your aim isn't bad either."

I laughed hearing her compliment my aim. "You kidding? I couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!" I argued playfully.

"Not true," Lis replied, "you could hit the broad side of a barn...from about the distance of a ruler. Maybe."

"True," I beamed, "but man, you were easy to push."

"Not true!" Lis squeaked, nudging me in the shoulder. "You just know how to piss me off!"

I nudged her back teasingly. Sadly, I forgot the massive physical differences. The second I pushed, it knocked Lis straight into the snow! I looked down, trying to hold back a chuckle. This resulted in getting snow to the face, again.

As we ventured further down the road, I looked back to Lis.

"So you never explained that whole prosthetic arm project," I smiled, "mind telling?"

Lis nodded, brushing some loose pieces of snow from her hair. "It was hollow, because I intended to wire an artificial nervous system inside it."

"Jeez, that sounds advanced as hell," I looked at her. "How's that supposed to work?"

"Don't get the wrong idea," Lis waved her hands, "it's not like you're going to get sensory input like touch. That's another matter entirely. What I'm talking about is interconnecting the electronics that move the arm and individual fingers with the brain."

"That makes me wonder then," I tilted my head, "how'd you even get it to connect?"

"Simple," she moved her hands, "just gotta have the nodes give feedback to your radial and ulnar nerves."

"Oh the nerves in both sides of the arm?" I cheered, recalling the material taught as a Kinesiology major.

"Exactly," Lis nodded, "sadly, that project didn't make first place."

"Ridiculous," I jeered, "I mean, designing all this takes passion!"

"I built that arm from the ground up," Lis continued, "from designing it on a computer, to the hardware. Every piece of it was my own."

The topic irritated her, looking back up to me with a depressed gaze. Seeing her in such a state, I couldn't help but empathize. Here she was, preaching stuff that I couldn't see myself doing with such ease, yet didn't get praise.

"Lis?" I coaxed, looking for her focus. She nodded to me.

"I'd still call you the real winner of that contest. You're really smart, dedicated too."

"I didn't win though," Lis rebutted, "my parents were so disappointed." She gazed at the ground, her voice filled with shame.

"Well I'm not," I argued, "I think the work you did is amazing! Reminds me all the time about my father."

Lisbeth looked up at me, frowning still, but her eyes wavering. "Unlike the other guy," I inspired, "all you had was plastic and copper. Sure, I might not comprehend everything that goes into that...but he required someone else's tech to perform."

She kept staring at me, like I was hitting a nerve. We remained quiet as we marched down the snowy path. "I'm upset that no one else appreciates what you do." I growled, "really, I have the highest respect for craftsmen and inventors. It's the job of a warrior to protect them."

I saw a smile, a very soft smile. While her face was subtle in expression, her eyes spoke volumes. She said nothing, but the look her brown eyes gave was all I needed. I looked back down the road, content with boosting her confidence.

"We should be close to the cave," I reminded, "got a light source?"

"Oh um," Lis opened her menu, "yes! Got some glow rock pieces and a torch."

"Awesome," I smiled, flicking my wrist. My greatsword formed, thanks to 'Hot Wave'. My arm muscles bulged as I shouldered the weapon, from the deltoids to the forearms.

"So Garr, what about that military deal you said you had going?" Lis questioned, "kinda hard to believe someone like you got trapped in here. There's no chopper here far as I know."

Her teasing made me giggle. Man, if only I could get to the chopper! The reminder of that dream, however, stung nonetheless. My smile faded, the years I've spent pursuing that goal returning. "Garr?" Lis looked.

"Disqualified," I answered abruptly, "my eyesight. It ended my dream of being a warrior from the start." I smiled, trying to hide the shame.

"I can tell it still bothers you," Lis softened, "was that the only reason?"

"Pretty much," I shrugged. "Physical tests were as easy as you could imagine. In the ASVAB, their mental tests, I scored in the top twenty percent too."

"Then they're the losers here," Lis argued, "listen. Just because they said no, doesn't mean you're not a warrior. I mean, you did confront Kayaba, doesn't that say enough?"

"Not for me," I admitted, "I'm like you that way. I'm not content with just 'passing', I love to excel at what I do."

"True," Lis noted, "funny, we look nothing alike. Yet..."

She paused again, snapping back to focus. "Really though, thanks for cheering me up, it means a lot to me."

"You too," I bowed lightly, "glad I could help."

She stopped, pointing to the area right of us. There stood the mouth of the cave. While its roof and entrance packed with snow, the interior looked untouched. I smiled, approaching the entrance.

Unlike Nishida's cave, no light sources were in sight. With only darkness ahead of us, I looked to Lis. "I'll carry the light source," I stated, opening my inventory.

She shook her head. Drawing a glow rock from her menu, she held it up for us both. "Can't let you do everything for me, we're a team."

I smiled, though realizing an issue. The cave walls were narrow, forcing me to use my greatsword by its secondary handle. "Won't lie, Lisbeth-san. The path's a little tight for my sword."

She looked back at me, raising an eyebrow. "Did you just call me Lisbeth-san?"

"Yea?" I replied, looking at her, "is it wrong? I just...remember something about that being a thing in your culture."

Lisbeth laughed, shaking her head. "Ugh...well then, Garr-chan, I appreciate the title. You just called me by Miss."

"Chan? What's that mean?" I asked, looking sheepishly at her.

She blushed, holding back laughter. "I'll tell you when the time is right."

"Oh come on," I coddled, "tell me!"

"Nope!" Lis walked ahead of me, wielding her mace and glow rock as she marched down the chasm. I sighed, following closely behind her. What the hell does chan mean? I only knew 'san' because a friend told me about it years ago!

As the light of the surface world faded behind us, the glow of Lisbeth's rock took over. The path narrowed further, forcing me to hold my sword at a higher angle. Darkness filled the crevices, the rounded smooth walls lit by the pale green glow of our rock. Suddenly the path opened, revealing a great cavern.

A tall chasm formed a natural stone bridge, leading upwards. Surrounding the bridge, a reservoir of sparkling water resided. Shallow, the water surrounding us rested roughly three, maybe four feet deep. Past our platform, the pool got notably deeper.

Stalagmites and their vertically inclined counterparts hung from all sides of the cave, filling the rim of the subterranean pond like rows of teeth. Lis stopped, pointing to something along the back.

"You see that?" Lis asked, looking eagerly back at me.

I squinted. From where I stood, some reddish stone could be seen from across the pond. "The red stuff?"

"Yea," Lis nodded, "that's iron, well the naturally produced stuff."

Sensing importance, I set my focus. "Got that hammer still?" I looked at her, readying myself.

"Um, yes?" Lis stared at me, "you wanna get it?"

"It matters to you, doesn't it?" I smiled, "besides, my arms could use the exercise."

"Psh," Lis smirked, "yea...I mean it's not like they're the size of watermelons or anything."

Passing me the blacksmith hammer we found a few days ago, I nodded to her. "Wait," she alerted, "what if there's something in there?"

"Then we've got dinner tonight, don't we?" I boasted, "don't worry, be back in a sec."

Gripping the tool, I hopped down into the water below. The second my legs pushed through the surface, a wave of frigid cold ran through me! I gasped, sighing as the warmth from my lower extremities left.

"You okay?" Lis questioned, alarmed by my expression.

"I'm fine," I exclaimed, "just got another wake up call."

Dragging my legs, I moved steadily through the dark pond. Drawing my own glow rock, I glanced back at the water. Nothing moved in the depths, nothing that I could see. Looking back, I propelled my legs forward, the limbs quickly going numb. Minutes later, I reached the red patch.

Standing a bit higher than me, I lifted one foot over the edge. Balancing, I placed the glow rock between the wall and a stalagmite. As my soaked belt line lifted, the surrounding air worsened the chill.

"Be careful!" Lis called out, "Garr, I think something's moving!"

Looking like a coward once, I paid no heed. I wanted to show her that I'm capable of fulfilling her wishes. Taking the hammer, I began chipping away at the surface. With every strike, the wall rattled. Material crumbled, falling into the pond beneath me. I grimaced, the loss of her ore was unacceptable.

To improvise, I pulled out the bowl I took from Nishida's dungeon. Holding it up with my knees, I started chipping again. I conserved my blows, not wanting to break the ore too harshly. As more iron dropped in fragments, I stopped to catch my breath. With the potato chip sized pieces lining the bowl, I realized I was wasting ore.

Just as I realized this, I felt something brush against my leg. Looking back, a large, black shape moved through. Snake-like, the elongated dweller circled around. Sleek, the creature made no ripples as it glided. From the glow of the rock, I could see long white fangs poking out from the fish's mouth.

Its teeth were curved and long, its eyes lacking color. I sighed, frightened by the limbless beast. Slowing my breathing, I put the hammer away. Readying the Zweihander, I turned steadily. The eel encircled me as I raised the sword, pointing it down like a spear.

"Garr?!" Lis fretted.

I said nothing, focusing entirely on the predator below. Raising the blade, I drove it down. The second I moved, the creature thrashed to life! In the space of seconds, rows of hooked teeth bit into my shin, punching through the meat of my shins like tissue!

I gritted my teeth, the daggers burrowing. Before I could say a word, the fish yanked, pulling me down! My boots slipped, water rushing to my chest, my body flying into a panic.

I gasped, flailing as I'm dragged under. The sound and light of the world faded, replaced by the dark silence of the pool. The creature was revealed to be a [Shade Snatcher]. The numbing cold of the pond was pierced, the fangs of my captor tearing at my legs. I couldn't scream, only bubbles coming out as I squirmed. Fear turned to outright terror, strength to helplessness.

Reaching back, I gripped the blackened fish! The beast's skin was slick, slimy. As it dragged me further, the light of the glow rock faded. My lungs began to burst, tearing from the lack of air. My HP meter flashed, warning. I punched and kicked, hoping to ward it off!

No success. The black of the pool was all I could see, with only the tearing of limbs to feel. Weakness turned to desperation. Gripping the sword, I took a wild swing! The sword bumped into rocks, forcing it back. I was running out of time.

I swung again and again, each catching onto another stone. My grip weakened, my energy fading. Taking the sword one last time, I pulled it close to myself, driving it like a pike, down!

The beast squirmed, releasing me as the sword punched through! The damage the abyssal fish took energized me, coaxing me to stab it again! Punching the sword straight through its body, I swam up, dragging the creature with me!

Seconds later, I felt the air on my face. I gasped, greedily sucking in the cruel, but blessed air. My lungs burned, my body shaking from the ordeal. My left leg stung, worse than a hundred stings.

"Garr!" Lis cried out. I turned, noticing her in the water, swimming towards me.

"What happened!? I lost sight of you!"

I coughed, gripping a nearby stalagmite. I nodded to the sword, where a [Shade Snatcher] squirmed. Looking back, I cursed the creature, calling it every obscenity under the moon. I shook, shivering from the experience.

"Hang on," Lis assured, "I'll help you."

"You kidding?" I cheered weakly, "I...just got us dinner tonight! Looks like eel's our treat, eh?"

Lis sighed, her eyes filled with panic. Punching me in the shoulder, she turned away. "I got all wet because of you!"

I grinned, the creature exploding from the wounds. Upon death, I received five pieces of [Delicate Snatcher Meat]. Despite the smile and bravado, I felt utterly terrified inside. Shaking, I put the sword back with the flick of my arm. The desire to get that iron was rivaled then with the urge to leave.

I winced, the sting of the creature's bite still lurking. That combined, with the cold of the water only convinced me to finish the job. Sadly, the fall caused all of the ore I collected to spill from the bowl, drifting to the depths.

Readying Lisbeth's hammer again, I changed tactics. This time, I aimed for the rock surrounding the iron ore. I listened as Lis climbed out, worrying about her getting cold.

"Lis?" I called back, "when I'm done, I'll make sure you get warm."

I heard nothing but shivers. Knowing she's in distress, I cracked the stone with full force! The hammer rung as stone shattered, exploding from the force of my blows. I smiled a little, knowing my strength gave me a huge advantage. Within minutes, I successfully separated the ore from the rest of the cave.

The huge hunks of ferrous metal fell between my knees, barely held by the small silver bowl. Forced to grip the stalagmites for support, I collected. Gathering each piece in my inventory, I felt the weight on my legs grow. I beamed with pride, knowing I fulfilled my promise. With all eight pieces, I returned to Lis.

Holding up a torch, Lis tried warming herself. With her clothes soaking wet, however, this proved insufficient. I climbed out of the pool, shaking just like her. I smiled at her, "boy aren't we a merry looking bunch?"

"S-S-Shut up," Lis growled, looking quite uncomfortable.

I scooted her to the flattest point of the walkway. Piling up sticks on the ground, I turned towards the cave exit. "Where are you going?" Lis asked, fumbling at her words.

My teeth chattered. "Just wait here a second," I trailed off, reaching the snow patched mountain tops. The cold wind dug into my bones, my hands aching from the strain. My HP meter flashed, indicating 'Minor Hypothermia' taking effect. Shaking like a leaf, I searched for the biggest rock I could find.

Luckily, one happened to be just nearby. weighing probably around seventy to eighty pounds, I lugged the small boulder over my shoulder. The rough surface scraped against my skin as I hauled it back. Just as I reached the wood pile, I dropped the stone beside it.

On the spot, I dropped the yellow tunic and brown trousers from my early days before Lis. "Put those on," I ordered, activating a camp fire. "Put your clothes on the rock, it'll absorb the heat...drying them out."

Lisbeth nodded, taking the clothes with shivering hands. Huddling close to the fire, she snapped her eyes back to me. I nodded, turning my back as I left the immediate area. Standing with my back to a wall, I rubbed my arms.

"I'm s-sorry for scaring you," I chattered, "I-I should've been m-more cautious."

"N-No," Lis assured, "it's f-f-fine."

After a few seconds, she called out. "It's safe to look now."

With her pink top and trousers laid on the rock, she wore the slightly torn beginner clothing. I huddled around the flame, gathering whatever warmth remained. Minutes passed, her body and clothes quickly drying off. I turned away again, letting her change back.

"Alright Garr," Lis instructed, "gonna let you do the same."

I smiled, waiting for her to leave. The minute she left, I placed everything on the rock. Exposing myself to the warmth, I sighed with relief, my body shaking with the embrace of the nearby flame. "God this feels good," I mumbled to myself, twisting around back and forth.

Soon, my lower garments were ready. Re-equipped, my shirt and cloak were next. What if I hadn't been quick enough. I was being reckless and it nearly costed my life. My chest and shoulders dried, their striations popping out in the lighting. I felt terrible, putting Lis under that grief.

Hearing footsteps I glanced up, only to see Lis standing there, staring. Her eyes wandered, her pale face blushing brightly. Seeing her with my shirt off, it felt as if I was examining a fireplace. Heat rushed over my cheeks, I checked my shirt and cloak. Not only were they long dry, they were very warm. I cringed, knowing I got distracted.

"Don't mind me," I stammered, "was just noticing an issue."

"What's that?" Lis questioned, looking away from me. Keeping her hands behind her back, her right foot twisted back and forth.

"My chest muscles," I joked, "they're not exactly at their prime."

She suddenly wheezed. "Excuse me, but..." she stopped herself.

"What?" I asked softly.

"Just put your shirt on," she commanded sternly.

I shrugged, putting the rest of my gear on. Fully clothed, I walked over to her. Passing her the hammer, "gonna hold on to the iron for you, least till we're back."

Lis suddenly seemed a bit distant. Glancing back to me for a second, she simply nodded. Taking her hammer, we continued on our way up the stone incline. Noticing the absence of her smile, questions emerged.

The wide stone tunnels dripped from the stalactites above. Seeing Lis shiver from stray drops landing on her, I removed my cloak. Putting it over her, she resisted. In response, I tossed the cloak over her, frustrated by her reluctance.

I walked ahead of her. Inspecting every wall for unusual material. Biting my cheek, I tried hiding the discomfort. I spotted another patch of red to an alcove left of the path. "Found some iron, Lisbeth-san!"

She came around the corner, checking out my discovery. "Ah, thank you," she mumbled, keeping her gaze away from mine. She rushed forward, brushing me off as she start mining away. She struck the surrounding rock pretty hard, looking like she's venting. I backed away slightly, her figure hidden by my cloak.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, cautious with my question. Having a frustrated woman with a hammer, it's best to tread lightly.

She stopped, grasping the hammer with both hands. "It's fine, I'm just...frustrated."

"About?"

She kept her eyes on the ore. "The whole eel thing. Just standing there, watching you vanish like that and all I did was stand there, I didn't help."

"Lis," I said, keeping eyes open for danger, "don't worry about that. We as a team should be able to hold our own, right?"

Lis remained silent for a few minutes. Seeing the passion fade from her, was like watching a fire go dim. Like a spice going flat, I couldn't stand it.

"Thank you, Lis."

"For what?" Lis grumbled, "last I checked, you almost died."

"It wasn't that bad," I argued, "trust me. Considering the week before, a little love bite from a fish is the least of my worries. Thank you for diving in for me. It's not something I'm used to."

"Sure," Lis grunted, "...I'm not happy. Don't put me through that again."

I opened my mouth, eager to promise. I stopped, remembering my mission. I nodded, standing guard as she continued mining.

The rest of the trip went quietly. I'd keep trying to comfort Lisbeth, but nothing seemed to work. In the hours that passed, we reached the end of the cavern. Eager to turn back, she didn't seem interested in inspecting further.

"Let's go," Lis dismissed, "it's been a long day."

The lack of reward at the end of this cavern left me curious. "Lis? Mind if I take that hammer for a minute?"

She passed it without question. "I'd like that back when you're done," she said, "I'll be waiting outside the cave for you. Hurry up, please?"

"I will," I assured her, watching as the brown haired maiden left. As she vanished into the dark, I felt uneasy, the burn in my leg still present. I turned to the walls around me, searching for anything in the cavern.

Searching high and low, nothing could be seen past the wall of gray that stood. I didn't know why, but I felt like it's me she's bothered with. I frowned, displeased with this notion. I raised the hammer, hoping to find anything hidden behind the rock.

Bits of stone burst with each strike. Gritting my teeth, I vented my frustration. Slamming it over and over, chunks fell to my feet. After minutes of grinding away at solid Earth, I was forced to stop. Not only was I exhausted, but the hammer was losing durability.

The debris cleared, dust forming clouds. Wiping off jagged rock, I noticed a small green glint. Seeing an unusual form in the remnants, I hammered away. Soon, out came a strange green chunk. Pulling it up, the material was bigger than my hand. [Raw Jade] it read, [Class B gemstone - Can be used for jewelry.]

Holding the light green material, I smiled. Maybe this will cheer her up? Pocketing the item, I hurried out of the cave. Marching out, I found Lis standing, facing the sunset. I stepped forward loudly, not wanting to catch her by surprise. Standing next to her, I smiled as the celestial light dipped.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I asked, glancing back at her.

"It is," Lisbeth remarked. She tilted her head again, refusing to look at me.

"I found something, think you might like it."

She looked back at me. Her brown eyes wavered, her freckles showing in the golden rays. I found myself entranced for a moment, seeing just how beautiful she really looked.

"So what'd you find?" Lis asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I revealed the [Raw Jade] to her, as well as her hammer. Taking the gemstone with both hands, she inspected the material. Her eyes sparked for a moment, sending a wave of relief through me. She then looked at the hammer, that impish smile creeping up.

"I can't tell who's more stubborn," she shook her head, "you or the tool."

"I'd argue the tool," I smiled, "it has to put up with me."

She laughed, shaking her head. "I suppose you're right. Thanks Garr, ready to head back?"

Seeing joy on her face again hit me like a ray of sunshine. "Hell yea," I boasted, "gonna try the new cuisine. Got toothpaste?"

"Actually I do," Lis commented, a devious grin on her lips, "you really are a weirdo."

"Well excuse me princess," I laughed, "last I checked, you were the one to suggest-"

Lis bumped me, "and you were the one to eat it! You're unbelievable."

Soon huddled together back in the watchtower, Lis snuggled in the green cloak as I cooked. The eel meat cooked quickly, forcing me to limit its time on the flame to less than five minutes!

Lis smiled, gazing at the fireplace, her eyes brightened by its glow. The eel turned from a nocturnal black to a flaming red. Taking a knife, I sliced the thick slab to smaller pieces, finding the meat surprisingly soft. Lis drew her plate, easing it to me.

"Hang on," I warned, "I won't let you eat until I'm sure it's safe."

I picked up a piece. Lifting the bright red specimen, I chewed away, testing for whether it's under cooked. As I ate the soft meat, my tongue was overwhelmed! The sweet flavor of an otherwise repulsive creature left me craving for more. The flavor was like a well cooked fish, mixed with the flavors of crustaceans. Swallowing, I waited a few moments.

In the real world, such things would take minutes or even hours to find out. Thankfully, SAO peeled such back to mere seconds, with such wonderful notices like [poison] status effects. After several seconds, I confirmed the food to be safe. Passing Lis six pieces, I kept the remaining five.

The meal received great approval. Lis moaned softly as she tasted the fine delicacy, a sound I found exquisite. She looked up at me, tilting her head like she's got a question.

"Something?"

"Yea, I was wondering where's your spice?"

"Oh," I drew the big red bottle, "this is a special meal, thanks for reminding me."

Lis blushed softly, the orange glow of the fireplace radiating the reddening of her cheeks. "Want some?"

"No thanks, not a fan of spice."

"Really? Can't get enough of it myself," I said, looking specifically at her. She's like a fine spice. Feisty enough to fight back, sweet enough to keep wanting more.

Her face turned almost pink, she must've known exactly what I meant. "Getting a bit bold are we?"

"Only a little," I smiled lightly, feeling doubt creep in, "anyway, I was wondering. You and I have fought together for some time now."

The way her eyes focused on me, I stumbled slightly.

"I...was wondering if you'd like to stay with me?"

Lisbeth paused, looking unsure. "sorry if I'm being pushy," I receded, "I just...yea."

An awkward silence took over. Why did I ask that stupid question, I already know the answer!

"I'd like that," Lisbeth spoke, looking me right in the eyes, "a lot actually."

The second I heard those words, I felt an explosion in my chest. My imagination swept over me, my mind racing with the possibilities. Together, we'd crush anything in our path. I believe it! I beamed with joy at her response.

Our plates were soon emptied. I stared at the fire, a strange warm feeling in my chest. I stopped, frowning for a second. What about the monsters? Am I willing to put her at risk against creatures I could only barely think of confronting? I sighed, feeling sudden concern for her safety.

Just as I exhaled, I heard shuffling. I glanced back, seeing Lis scoot towards me. Her big brown eyes sparked, looking straight into mine. My heart beat slower, heat radiating off my face as she closed in. Our arms touched, then our shoulders.

"Lis, I-"

"Sh," she whispered, "no words..."

With that, the brunette rested her head on my shoulder. Her hair felt as soft as silk, the curls pressing against the muscle. I was silenced, scooting myself closer to her. All of my fears and concerns vanished into thin air, replaced by the simplicity of the moment.

Looking down, I saw how close our hands were. My hands felt as hot as burning coals as I crept one towards hers. I tapped her finger with mine, testing the waters. The second they touched, Lis pounced. Her fingers locked with mine, her soft digits tied with mine.

"Garr," Lis uttered softly, tightening her grip.

"Yes?" I asked tenderly, enthralled by the sweet sound.

"Remember when you held the door for me? This morning?"

I smiled. "I do. Was wondering why you looked the way you did."

Lisbeth lifted her head off my shoulder, looking deeply at me. "Thing is, it caught me by surprise. I wasn't sure what to make of it."

I looked back, her bright mahogany eyes glowing from the fire. Having her face so close to mine, the dosage of that substance rose. Despite the euphoric feeling, I had no idea what to say. I couldn't tell what she was trying to tell me. My mind scrambled, looking frantically for an answer.

"It's my code," I addressed, "chivalry."

She smiled, as if she could sense my uncertainty. "Silly," she shook her head, "I just wanted to say thank you for that!"

Incredible. This woman could make me feel like the world's premiere scientist and the biggest idiot, all with the slip of the tongue. I could lift weights that most people would find impossible, inhuman even. Yet, she could defeat me without firing a shot. I smiled, wearing the face of the idiot.

"It's new for me," she explained further, resting her head back on me. "It was sweet. I appreciate it."

At that moment, something sparked in my mind. Her eyes closed, captivated by the embrace and the warmth of the fire. Whisked away in the bliss of the moment, our warmth was one. A soft nausea was felt, the high of this new drug taking effect. Like a dose of morphine, euphoric pleasure enveloped me, only to leave me sick after.

Whatever happened from that day on, I felt ready for it. We could handle it, her courage and my strength will win. My mind drifted, time slipping.

 **A/N: You feeling it yet? Thank you guys again for reading! Be sure to save the snowballs for AFTER you send me a glorious review, follow, favorite, or live eel. If you have questions, be sure to ask, I'll be happy to answer.**


	26. Lisbeth: Dream Chaser

**A/N: Shots have been fired! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Thanks again to RiptideZ, awesomess1, and Azure for your reviews.**

November 23rd 2022 1:35 AM

Opening her eyes, Lisbeth could hear heartbeats, his. She smiled softly, listening to the soft rhythm. Her smile, however, quickly faded, realizing where she was. The watchtower, lit with the fires of its furnace, was silent, save for the snoring.

Lisbeth sighed as she rose her head off Garr's chest. Gazing back at the resting warrior beside her, she felt her chest grow heavy. Lis knew what she had to do. She frowned, sliding herself away. _The truth is,_ she realized, _I've been wasting time. I shouldn't have made any promises...I've lied to him._

 _The thought of lying to him alone, sickens me. I just...lost myself, I don't even know why or how. Everything just slipped away, it's like nothing else mattered._

Despite the warmth of the room, Lis felt cold. She found her eyes trailing over the figure. _I don't know why I feel this way. Am I going insane?_ Sound asleep, she knew he was unaware. _What's gotten into me?_ As her eyes moved down, she caught sight of the Zweihander.

She huffed, seeing the decrepit state of the weapon. Bending over, Lis carefully lifted the massive sword. The iron had been dented, scuffed, and chipped throughout the blade. _What the hell's he been doing to this poor thing? Slamming it on boulders?_ _I'd kill him for this!_

Shouldering the sword, she sneaked up the stairs. Standing in the second floor of the tower, Lis knew it would muffle the sound of her work. Closing the door, Lis unfurled her Vendor's Carpet, unraveling her tools of the trade. Resting the sword on the anvil, she gazed with frustration.

Bang, her hammer crashed against the damaged blade. The weapon turned a sunny yellow, shining brightly in the dark tower. The minigame began, the three bars shining in her HUD. To her surprise, the hit markers raced with great speed!

Lis struggled with each strike, the icons blazing by the screen! She struck faster, harder, scrambling to hit every single one. She couldn't stop, not even to check for any sign of him waking. Just as she hit the first bar, an icon dashed through the third, causing her to stumble!

Tripping, the blade fell to the ground, sizzling. She failed the minigame, resulting with no durability points regained. Cursing softly, Lis sighed before trying again. Lifting the Zweihander back on the anvil, she persisted.

She failed, over and over. Time was running out, but she couldn't stand seeing it in such a state. _To leave such a thing flawed, makes me sick._ She hammered it again, trying the minigame for the fifth time. After several minutes of striking, the nearly broken weapon was fully restored.

The iron gleamed in the moonlight, bringing a soft smile to her face. _At least it won't break on him...that fool._ Wiping her brow, she took a minute to regain herself. _Jeez, that's already the toughest repair job I've had yet! The damn thing was at like...25/250 durability!_

 _But...at least he's safer._ Looking back on the sword, Lis stopped. _What if there's more I could do? I don't settle for 'good', I settle for best._ She opened the [Enhancement] section.

Displayed before her stood different sections. One was labeled [Standard], the other [Infusion]. Lis looked to the second option, gleaming at what she saw. _Fire, Lightning, Poison, Frost, Dark, Holy...Chaos. All can be permanently attached to a weapon._

Checking the requirements, however, slowed her down. In order to even conceive of creating such, Lisbeth would need to forge or acquire special blacksmith tools. For basic elements, she needed an [Ulympic Furnace]. For light and dark, a [Hammer of The All-Seer]. For Chaos, a [Primordial Plate] to serve as the anvil.

Even with these, special gemstones were needed to infuse, as well as substantial base material. _If I could get any of these,_ Lis noted, _the possibilities would be limitless! I can see it now, swords enshrouded with flames! Hammers, spears, daggers, all with enchanted properties!_

She stopped, realizing time's slipping by. Switching to [Standard], Lis checked the basic enhancements available. Sharpness, Quickness, Heavy, Durability, and Accuracy, all applicable for the task. Thinking about it, she decided to pick [Durability], beginning the process.

Lisbeth hammered the weapon, staying attentive to the sleeping Garr downstairs. Despite all the noise, his snoring's remained uninterrupted. _Could probably demolish the building, then the mountain, and the forest below without him waking._ She smirked, lightening the mood.

Resources were limited, she could only afford a single upgrade. Successful, the weapon now had +1 Durability. Nonetheless, Lisbeth was content. Quietly, she packed her things. Returning to the bottom floor, she found Garr undisturbed.

Placing the sword beside him, she felt cold again. _This should do. The last thing he needs is a broken weapon._ Lisbeth then turned away, walking for the exit. Moonlight leaked through small slits in the wooden frame;.

As she stepped to the door, she looked back to the warrior. She stopped, looking down at herself. Still wearing his green cloak, Lisbeth sighed. She unbuttoned the top, opening it wide. She smiled, remembering why he gave it.

Walking back, she draped the cloak over him. Covering him like a soft blanket, Lis gazed at his face. She shook her head, stepping back. Re-equipping her brown cloak, she parted stray bangs from her face.

 _Garr, what I had to tell you...was that I want to be a blacksmith. The best in Aincrad. That hammer we found, it gave the direction I needed. During the days I was gone, I discovered that passion I always wanted._

Lisbeth slipped open the thick wooden door, a blast of cold air enveloping her. She shivered, her body acquainted with the comforting flames within the keep. Her hands gripped the handle, feeling the urge to stop. _Why, why does it have to be this difficult?_

As more of the cold leaked through, she stopped thinking. Leaving the tower, she quickly shut the door, preserving the warmth. The light from the tower closed behind her, leaving the pale blue of the moon. A tear fell from her face, crystallizing in the open air.

 _Should've never gotten so close,_ she concluded, the guilt gnawing away at her like termites _._ _I just couldn't say no, couldn't just come clean._ The wind blew behind her, easing her forward, as if guiding her away.

Walking across the snow, her mind trailed back to the snowball fight. _That moron,_ she smiled, _couldn't tell that I was hiding behind a rock. The look on his face was just priceless._ The joy she had was nonetheless, real. The bright crescent moon shined down, rivaled only by the light of Starting Town miles away.

Her pale face shined in the light, moist with her shame. From that frailty, however, came a sense of strength. Her eyes hardened, determined to continue. _I'm going to make a name for myself out there. One day, I will be the best blacksmith in Aincrad. With powerful weapons and armor, we will leave this place for good._

A new worry trailed by, putting that strength to the test. W _hat if he dies out here...because I left? I almost lost him...all to a stupid fish._

She stopped these thoughts. _No, Garr's tough...like he said, we have to be able to hold our own. But...w_ _hat if he hates me for this? Will he understand?_ She cried, the tears turning to ice as they fell.

Lisbeth sobbed, blaming herself. _It'd be so easy to just give it up, to just throw it all away. I could see myself being with him, even if he's the Cursed One they speak of. They don't know a thing about him, or what he looks like. I won't tell a soul either._

She held her chin high for a moment. _If Garr really is for me, he will support my decision in the end._ Lisbeth marched on, soon reaching the decline leading down the mountain. Taking steady steps, Lis began her descent. The lake to the south of her shined like a gem, dark trees encircled its gleaming surface.

While she had a Teleport Crystal, the last thing she wanted was for anyone to see her emotional frailty. Cheerful and friendly was her bread and butter, she would need it to succeed in business.

The gravel beneath her feet rustled, mixed with snow and ice. The wind blew, freezing the tears glued to her face. The sound of creaking wood startled her, causing her to stumble!

Just before she tumbled, Lisbeth jammed her foot! Her boot scraped across the ground, the sound of its sole dragging seemed so loud to her ears. She kept glancing back, hoping Garr wasn't there. Finding him absent, she felt relief.

Stepping on the snow, she looked back on the events of yesterday. _I really don't know what happened. I promised myself it wouldn't take all day. Just thought I'd be here till noon._ Her mind trailed off to what she heard from Starting Town.

 _Savage, cursed wild man. Rumor has it he beat people for their decisions to take their own life. What would anyone think, knowing. Knowing I was close?_ She soon passed the south facing cave entrance. Covered now in thick boulder, the entrance was sealed. _Wonder what happened here, never seen a cave vanish like that._

She dismissed it, moving on. Traveling further down, she felt her heart weigh her down. Before her stood the forests, lit only by the lonely moon above. Her face heated, reddening as she thought back to the one dwelling. _Ugh, just get him out of your head, it shouldn't be this hard!_

 _He's going to be alright,_ she assured herself, _he'll be out there fighting. If he's anything like me, he won't stop for this._ She suddenly heard snarls, barking in the distance. Drawing the mace from her hip, Lis reached for the Teleport Crystal in her pocket. Just as she grasped the blue crystal, she heard the ringing of thin steel. Glancing back, she found someone.

Fighting a pack of wolves, a figure cloaked in black sped across the grass! Four wolves howled, encircling her. The figure looking tired, swatting the air as two crept around the flank.

Lis wasted no time, charging in to fight them off. The cold wind brushed against her face, she hollered at the beasts, trying to shrug off her wandering mind.

Raising the club, Lis cracked down on the first wolf she reached! The wolf turned, only to suffer a strike to the jaw. Scoring a critical, the wolf's skull cracked like an egg! Slumping over, the beast shattered to blue.

The others turned, angered by the mace wielder's insolence. One leaped, ready to avenge his fallen mate! Lis jumped, rolling to the side. Her heart raced, the wolf missing her by mere inches.

She heard more shattering. Looking up, the cloaked figure had already slain half the pack! The flash of her rapier broke through the dark, forcing back the last of the wolves. Left with only her assailant, Lis jumped to finish the fight!

The straggling predator scratched, scoring a solid hit! Lis grunted, stepping back. She swept the club low, crashing it against the beast's legs. Snap, a leg was shattered! The creature howled, limping off one side.

Lis approached, ending its misery with a downward slam! The wolf growled softly, falling over. As the sounds of battle died down, Lis and the stranger looked at each other, unsure what to say.

 _"_ Um, hi?" Lisbeth squeaked, unsure what to make of the black cloak and thigh high white stockings.

"Hello," Asuna muttered, "I wasn't too loud, was I?"

"Not at all," assured Lisbeth, "was just on my way back to town. Saw maybe you needed some help. I'm Lisbeth by the way."

"Asuna," the stranger replied, "I appreciate the help, though I wasn't looking for it."

"Why not?" Lis questioned, glancing back around the forest surrounding them, "if anything, I don't see why you'd wander around the forest this late at night."

"It's...personal," Asuna said, lowering her cowl. Flowing locks of orange-brown hair flowed down her back, her bangs hanging just short of her eyes. "I'm just...looking to stay who I am."

Lisbeth's eyes widened slightly. _Just like me._ "How so?"

"I've been cooped up in a room for days," Asuna explained briefly, "anyway. I should be going."

The minute she said this, Asuna started to trail off. Sheathing her rapier, the lone wanderer turned north.

"Hey," Lis consulted, "I see you use a rapier."

"Yea, why?" Asuna turned, her blazing hazel eyes looking at Lis' softer brown.

The wind blew back Asuna's cloak, revealing a lean frame. Beside her red skirt, clung the scabbard for her weapon. Her stance was strong, like that of a lioness.

"Well," Lis smiled, "you see...I'm going to be a master blacksmith someday, I was wondering if you'd be alright if I repaired it?"

"How much?" Asuna asked tersely, looking interested in the offer.

"Well," Lis stammered, "I'm just getting started."

"Forget it then," Asuna scolded, turning away.

"Wait! I'll do it for free!" Lis bartered, looking for any distraction.

Asuna stopped, looking back at her. Her expression softened, seeing Lis' distress.

"Please, I...I have to do this."

"Really?" Asuna said, turning back to the blacksmith.

"Yes...and if you'd like," Lis rose her head, "I'll offer my services, for a fraction of the cost."

"Let's see what you can do," Asuna turned her full attention, stepping back towards the training smith.

Lis drew a Vendor's Carpet from her storage. Laying it out across the grass, an anvil, furnace, and wooden tub were revealed. Considered a separate storage unit, the carpet served as a backpack for traveling merchants and craftsmen. Pulling the hammer from her storage, Lis extended a hand, requesting Asuna's sword.

Asuna hesitated. With the rapier as her only real weapon, she was helpless without it. Helpless, an idea that scared her more than death itself. Lisbeth smiled softly, her brown eyes gleaming with the chance. Charmed by the smith's friendliness, Asuna complied.

Laying out the rapier across the anvil, Lisbeth's mind focused. She raised her hammer, delicately tapping the weapon at first. Within a few strikes, the sword started to glow a hearty yellow. The glow excited Lis further, knowing the game's about to begin.

With her previous experience repairing the last blade, the speed of this repair was mere child's play. Lisbeth caught herself waiting for the icons to appear, already cycling through them with either 'Amazing' or 'Perfect' multipliers.

The sound of hammer on steel rang, filling Lisbeth's heart with passion. The rapier was heavily damaged. With only half its durability points remaining, the job of repairing it took several minutes to complete. _Only 100 durability?_ Lis questioned, _this surely wouldn't last long._

Lis smiled softly, watching as the rapier faded to its original silver color. Fully repaired, the weapon gleamed in the moonlight. Free of dents, its edge was once again as sharp as a razor. Examining it closer, she nodded, satisfied with the results.

"Wow," Asuna complimented. Lisbeth passed her sword back, confident in her craft.

"So wait, you're just a beginning smith?" Asuna looked back, her fiery gaze softening. "I don't think I've ever seen someone do this well."

"You better believe it," Lisbeth smiled, using her moxie, "may have had a few customers before this. Like I said, I've got goals."

Lis gazed back to the mountain, feeling her heart race again.

"Anyway," Lis snapped back, "I noticed your weapon durability's a bit lacking."

"Yea," Asuna nodded, taking a gander at her rapier before sheathing it, "what about it?"

"Was wondering if maybe you'd come back to town with me? I'd be happy to make you some backups."

"Backups?" Asuna tilted her head.

"You know, in case your weapon breaks in the middle of a fight?"

"Actually, yea I'd like that. How much?"

"I'm thinking...350 Cor for each rapier?" Lis tilted her head, a finger under her lip, "since you're getting it as a pack, the cost reduces further."

"How about four?" Asuna smiled softly, "I'll pay you for each you deliver."

"Sounds great!" Lis cheered, rolling up her Vendor's Carpet, "let's head back to town then. It'll be easier to work in a safe zone. Thanks for that, Asuna."

The two trailed back to Starting Town. The sky lit with thousands of stars, each shining like a candle in the dark blue. Lis kept glancing back as they roamed, cupping her hands behind her back. With her head low to the ground, her bangs hung. Plans bounced in her mind, looking for a solution to her predicament.

"Asuna?" she asked gently, "would it be okay if I just...vented a little?"

"Doesn't bother me any," Asuna replied, "if anything, I should be thanking you for fixing my sword. My life depends on it now more than anything else."

"It's nothing," Lis grinned, "I love to help whenever I can."

Asuna nodded, awaiting her new friend's concerns.

"It's...I've met this guy," Lis commented, "we met like a week ago, been around each other ever since."

"Yea?" Asuna noted, hiding her hair beneath her black cowl.

Tears formed, the wounding thoughts still fresh. "I...I have no idea what to think. I promised myself I'd leave at noon, but that didn't happen. Time slipped by, being with him was just so easy. Am I losing my mind?"

"I don't understand," Asuna pointed out, "I mean, it's not like he's mistreating you, right?"

"No," Lisbeth assured, "far from it. It's just..."

Asuna walked beside the blacksmith, silent as she considered her next choice of words.

"I lied to him...I told him I wanted to stay. Things just slipped by. We went from enjoying the day, to hand holding...cuddling."

"Isn't it obvious?" Asuna shrugged, "it sounds to me like you like the guy. What's this dream you have?"

"...I want to become the best blacksmith in Aincrad," Lis confessed, wiping the tears, "it excites me. I want to build a future out of what I've got here. There's so much I could do to help everyone. I love everything about it. The sounds, the sparks, I love it all!"

"Then follow your heart," Asuna replied sharply, "don't let anyone get between you and that dream."

"What do I tell him though?" Lis sniffled, looking up to her ginger haired friend. "I don't know how I feel."

"Be honest with him and step back. You need to give yourself some space."

"I'm just scared he'll hate me," Lis worried, "...I never wanted to hurt him."

"That's out of your control," Asuna replied, her hazel eyes flickering, "if he really cares? He'll support your dream. Don't hold your hopes up though."

"Why?" Lis questioned, snapping her gaze to Asuna.

"Most guys? They'd want to control you...and that's back in the real world. In a situation like this? I could only imagine. This guy will probably do the same."

Lisbeth turned her face back to the road. Silent, Asuna's words repeated in her head. _He's going to hate me, isn't he?_

As they stepped closer to Starting Town, a new figure strolled towards them. Cloaked in green, a wide brimmed black hat rested over his head. Lifting his gaze, the man's pale blue eyes locked to the returning pair.

"Excuse me," he asked, "my name's Anthem...I was wondering if either you know the name, Garr? Looking for him."

Hearing the aggressive tone in his voice, Lisbeth's eyes sparked. _No...a bounty hunter, not on my watch._ "Yes," Lis notified, "I saw him heading east. Hurry though, he might be preparing to camp."

Without another word, Anthem snapped his fingers. With a single motion, a great hazelnut colored horse formed beside him, saddle and packs included. Climbing aboard, he looked back to his "informant".

"Thank you!" Anthem exclaimed, "I might catch him sleeping. Justice will be served!"

He swatted his steed, the mighty animal neighing as it raced down the dew covered grass. Within minutes, the horse riding hero vanished, entering the moon lit valleys to the east.

 _Yea, you do that._ Lis looked back down the road, _I lied again...ugh. It was for his sake though._

"Wonder what's the big deal," Asuna pondered, "must be another argument gone wrong."

Asuna looked back to Lisbeth, hand rested on her side.

"Can you believe how many times I've seen parties split over dividing up Cor?"

"I know," Lis bemoaned, "I mean sure, money's nice, but it's not worth hurting friends over."

"It's another reason why I'm a solo player," Asuna explained, "don't have to deal with that drama. Don't have to argue over money...my life's already had enough of that."

"I see." Lis listened intently. _Wonder what she means by that, maybe something about home?_

"So yea, send him a message tonight." Asuna recommended, "his response will tell you everything you need to know."

"Mind if I do that now?" Lis looked back at her cloaked customer.

"Sure," Asuna turned away for a moment.

Lis nodded, bowing her head to Asuna. Turning back, she prepared a message for Garr. She hesitated, choosing each word carefully. Asuna glanced back, frowning slightly at the sight. After minutes of planning, Lis completed the message. Hitting 'Send', she looked back.

"Alright," Lis sighed, "thanks."

Asuna nodded, motioning Lis to walk with her.

Reaching the lantern lit streets of Starting Town, Lis stopped next to a fountain. Sitting on the rim, she unraveled her carpet on the tiled floor. Taking out some chunks of iron, she dropped them in the furnace. The red colored rock melted, forming a new shape. The forming of iron was met with the sound of trickling water behind her.

Glowing yellow ingots formed in the hearth, their rectangular shapes forged in fire. Taking a pair of tongs, Lis freed them from the coal lit flames. Her face glowed, guiding the hot material. Dropping them over the anvil, she held the metal down using clamps. Beginning the game, she put full concentration.

Her hammer crashed. Sparks flew, soaring through the air like fireworks. Looking at these man made fireflies taking off, Lis felt the warmth of passion. By her hand, she felt the strike of the hammer. Through strength, she felt the molding of metal. Through the flash, the power of creation. Her eyes glued to the task, unwavering in focus.

Asuna watched with astonishment. With every strike, the metal formed to the wielder's touch. The tongs rattled, holding the piece together between brass lips. Seconds later, the material transformed into a new rapier. Shining new, the player made weapon had better stats than Asuna's previous.

Lisbeth smiled, wiping the sweat from her brow. She gazed upon the rapier, its edge clean of deformities. _My first rapier,_ she mused, _I can feel myself come alive with just the strike of the hammer._

In the space of seconds, Lis saw a bag of four hundred Cor drop on her lap. "These are even better than mine," Asuna complimented, "may I have three more? Just like this?"

Lisbeth nodded proudly. Pocketing the money, she extracted another ingot of iron. She smiled slightly, the metal ringing as she hammered away. Reminded of her love of robotics, the spark of creation grew within her. Her brown eyes glistened, putting her heart into every blow.

With every sword, came another payment. For Lis, this felt like a dream come true. With experience, the game got easier and easier, scoring more and more points. Her goal became acquiring all 'Perfect' hits, a true mark of craftsmanship. As the fourth and final rapier was forged, Lis handed off the weapon to Asuna.

"And that," Lisbeth nodded, "should do the trick!"

Asuna smiled broadly, happily taking the weapon. "You're quite talented for this, you said this is gonna be your job, right?"

"More than that," Lis proudly announced, "this is a career! Only quality weapons will leave my hands."

Asuna smiled, hearing confidence from the blacksmith. Lis found herself beaming with pride, happy to create. "Not gonna lie," Asuna nodded, "you're good at this."

"thanks for the Cor," Lis bowed, "it'll help me a lot with future projects."

Asuna bowed back, presenting Lis with a new request. Presented in a plain white menu notice, [Asuna would like you to be her friend. Y/N]. Lisbeth smiled, selecting [Yes].

"You're now officially my first friend," Asuna acknowledged, "hope you have a goodnight, Lis."

"You too, Asuna!" Lis watched as her newfound friend left for the night. The crickets and fountain filled the air with their sounds, breaking the silence of a sleeping town.

As the moon fell over the horizon, Lisbeth sat. The air felt cool, the sky darkening as the celestial body dove. Feeling the guilt return, she quickly packed her belongings, rolling up the carpet.

Traveling to a local inn, Lis returned to the land of brightly lit candles and mirth. All around, she heard the all too familiar sounds. Whistling, cat calls, lines she's heard a thousand times. She avoided the drunkards who guzzle away their sorrows, ignoring the longing gazes of others.

"Where are you going, gorgeous?"

She brushed off the question, smelling the alcohol in the stranger's breath. Ordering her room, Lis raced up the stairs, hiding her face beneath her own cowl. The hallway was empty, rows of wooden doors on both sides.

Slamming the door behind herself, Lis was quick to lock the door. As the latch locked in place, she slid down. Sitting with her back to the door, she stared at the moon lit room before her. Basic wooden furniture stood on all corners, a bed covered in blankets of fur awaited.

She sighed, rising from her spot and heading for the mattress. Sitting on the bed, Lis collapsed, laying her head back on the pillow. Staring at the wooden plank ceiling, her fears grew in the darkness. As consciousness slipped away, one concern remained. _Will he hate me for this?_

 **A/N: Alright, so while I hide in a bunker from the rioting readers, I'll ask you all something! :D Lend me your voices, not your pitchforks! Reviews, follows, favorites, rotten tomatoes, and torches are all acceptable forms of appreciation!**


	27. Chapter 17: Farewell Hammer

**A/N: Alright everybody :D here's the newest chapter! Once again, special shout out to my reviewers, all of your support has been fantastic! That being said.**

 **Dear Azure: I wish to challenge myself :P, what would it take to get to your follow/favorite list? I love to excel.**

 **Dear theawesomess1: Lower your pitchfork please D:**

 **Enjoy!**

November 23rd, 2022 7:32 AM

"Garr," her message read, "I know what I said last night. I'm sorry, I lied to you. During the few days I was gone, I found something. I just couldn't ignore it. I want to be a blacksmith. The best in Aincrad."

The message continued. "Truth is, I didn't intend to stay past noon. I hope you understand why I left. What I said, it was a mistake. If you hate me for this, I understand. Please stay safe."

Waking up to that message, it felt different. The fire was lit, filling the space with warmth, yet I was cold. The shadows within the crevices of the tower seemed to grow, despite the light of both flame and leaking sun.

I sat up, trying to decide exactly how I should feel. This had to be my fault, I put her into a corner, made her feel trapped. My mind drew blank after blank, the morning sun's rays leaking through the door. It had to be me, I should've never asked. My hands touched the stone flooring, feeling their cold spread up my arms.

I shifted, nudging something. Looking down, I noticed my Zweihander. Laid out beside me, its blade was completely restored! The surface of iron gleamed anew, looking just as it had the day I bought it. Considering how damaged the weapon was and the message's contents, it was clear.

Raising the sword, I could see my reflection off its polished surface. Its item description revealed more. Right next to its name, rested a [+1 Durability] icon. Lisbeth, not only did you repair my weapon, but you made it even better. I shook, my eyes leaking.

Rushing out of the tower, I had to vent. I raced at the nearest Boar, rushing it at full speed. Weaponless, I drew fists on the grazing animal. The beating was short, the creature breaking into glass before I was finished. Yelling, I ran to others, disposing of them in a similar manner. Rending them of limb and life, each fell to blue.

The bodies of bug and mammal snapped in my grasp, helpless against an iron grip. Gripping a [Mountain Fly], I tore off its wings with a sharp tug. Left flightless, it met a swift fate, from the sole of my boot. Squished, the creature vanished into blue like all the others. What's gotten into me, I shouldn't be this way.

Collapsing to my knees, the mildew of the grass soaked my shins. My head hung low, staring at the innumerable blades of green. The breeze felt cold against my face, turning the tears to sandpaper, scratching against my cheeks. How could I be so pathetic?

December 11th 2022

The days slowed to a crawl, grinding on like a rusted cog, clicking with every move. Every dawn, I hoped I'd wake up to her again, weak as I was. To every sunrise, I found disappointment, for my dreams were left untrolled. The guilt of knowing I drove her away repeated in my head.

Despite this, I refused to reply. I was in no shape to speak to her, not one bit. Instead, I focused my efforts in fighting, as well a my workouts. I went from training once a day, to twice a day, venting my frustration through the shoving of weights. On a plus, this left even more satisfying burns. That meant I was getting even stronger.

Tears poured like rain, I'd say at least once every few days. I'd look back, waiting for her to say something silly or outrageous. Wanted to talk to her about her robotics club stuff, her life, goals, anything. Even if I wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, hearing her talk would've made my week.

I held back my message. Even with my feelings, until I was under control, I wouldn't consider speaking. Reading her message over again and again, it was clear Lisbeth had found something she truly enjoyed. As much as I missed her, it made me happy that she found something to keep her occupied.

This restriction gnawed at me, the urge to ask her questions. Looking at the mark on my left hand, however, I was reminded that this was for the best. Not only was I cursed with the lack of a Pain Absorber, but I'm branded. I picked up weights at dawn and dusk, my sword every day, training the pain away.

After the eleventh dawn, I felt a rush of control. Getting over it, I sent her a reply.

"Dear Lis, I wanted to let you know. I couldn't be happier, knowing you're following your heart. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, be they a stranger or your closest friend. I know you'll be the best soon. Once you set your mind to something, nothing can stop you. Until then, stay safe too okay?"

Days turned to weeks, each sunset taking less time to reach. With it, my only relief became the slaughter of beasts and the pump of iron. Be it Boar, Wolf, or Goblin, all were put to the sword. With [Ares], every wound I inflicted became a boost, every kill a new rush. With my upgraded weapon, the mountain filled with the crack of iron.

Over time, the idea of her returning faded. The sadness dissipated, even if I still missed her. I was alone, no rescue, but in the end I was alive. Considering all that I've been through, that in itself was a blessing. As weeks went by, I noticed a change. One that I was all too eager to see.

The sound of cracking plant echoed throughout the forest! I smiled, watching the [Little Nepenthe] tear from head to the stem. The strength training minigame increases my strength stat, albeit slowly. This gave a new hobby, something to aspire to! I couldn't imagine the limits, just how strong could I get. I wanted to be the physically strongest man in Aincrad.

The pitiful creature was split like butter, its fibers torn like fabric. The stem groaned as I yanked the Zweihander back. As stray pieces of plant eroded before me, I shouldered my weapon.

Having an [Ultra Greatsword] was more than just fun. The swing itself represented the embodiment of strength! I'd smile, feeling the wind shift with my every swing. With every slash, my body would move with it. With every hit, my enemies would shatter, flying apart in its wake.

[Cleave], a brand new [Sword Skill] was used to defeat the plant. Acquired at level twelve, it was a horizontal swing that allowed me to strike multiple monsters at once! The sound of the air being broken, paired with the mashing of beast, brought the new ability to my list of pleasures.

Having carved through countless beasts, I stopped for a break. Looking over the horizon, I gazed upon Starting Town. It'd been almost a month. A month of non-stop combat. Two weeks...no three, since Lisbeth left. Remembering the events preceding it, I stopped. All this time has passed...and that thief's still free.

My expression turned from wonder, to anger. Every day that man ran with such power, was another day she's at risk. This couldn't stand, this wasn't acceptable. Pulling up my menu, I arranged a message for Nishida. Keeping contact with him daily, he remained fairly supportive of my actions. In fact, he seemed...kinda forlorn.

"I'm leaving the mountain, my friend. It's time I fulfilled my promise. Stay safe, hopefully we can see each other again. Keep sending me messages alright? I'll send them as soon as possible."

Sending the message, I [Hot Waved] the sword back to my storage. I stopped to look back. I felt tears burst from my eyes for Nishida's fate. I mean, how could anyone not feel doomed? Trapped in the body of a monster, locked in a cave with no hope of escape.

When I defeat that thief, I'm bringing him to town. Drawing my [Staff-Grade Teleport Crystal], I lifted it over my head. This was my first time using it, making just holding it exciting! Checking the item, I learned of its uses before proceeding. Last thing I needed was for it to explode or something.

"Teleport, Starting Town." I commanded, closing my eyes as a familiar blue aura enveloped me.

Seconds later, I found myself back on the tiled streets of town. The opaque roman pillars stood tall, casting long shadows as the midday sun descended. The sky had a golden color, greeting me to the scenic sights. The chatter of crowds was a welcoming sound, hopefully it wouldn't come with free shanks.

Players gathered in various pockets. Some around the fountain, others along street corners. A few glanced at me, their expressions neutral as they returned to their conversations. Looking down, I realized why I was getting looks, my clothes were filthy! My boots were covered in mud, my clothing caked with dirt and dust.

Looking around, I made my way over to Haru's street corner. While on route, I spotted a pair of players huddled around a lantern post. I wondered if anything's changed for us as players since last month? Feeling curious, I approached them openly.

As they turned, their faces went from cheerful to neutral. Was more than happy for the fact they didn't scowl, would've been a bad sign. I eased my advance, stopping a few feet from them.

"Hey guys," I greeted, looking around the town square. "Hey, not to be noobish, but has anything major happened lately? Haven't been to Starting Town for a while."

Their expressions eased, turning to smiles and hopeful eyes.

"You've missed some good stuff!" One of them stated, "about a week ago, the Assault Team beat the boss of this floor! Second floor's free to visit as we speak!" His eagerness helped ease my concerns.

"Down side," his friend replied, "two thousand players are already dead. Can you believe that?" The two shook their heads, "all that just to get past this floor." He then looked up to me, "say, you look a bit rugged. Why aren't you with 'em?"

I wasn't sure what was harder to swallow, the fact that a fifth of the population fell, or how to answer that question. How could we lose so many to the first level? Crowds strolled by, the daily business of adventurers forging on.

"Um," I contemplated, "I just…travel around a lot." I glanced back to the open street corner, "Anyway guys." I turned back to them, "thanks for the heads up."

They nodded as I turned away, listening to them return to their conversation. Two thousand people…dead? Simply hearing the notion reminded me of Nishida's claim. If what he said about these people was true, then his home might already be in trouble. I held back, refusing to inform him.

As I approached Haru's vendor spot, I found the area vacant, free of inhabitants. Huh, was gonna get some supplies before heading out, hope she's alright. The grassy lawn was free of activity, as if Haru never stayed here. A woman, most likely in her mid thirties walked by, looking listless.

"Excuse me?" I greeted softly, smiling and bowing my head to her gently.

She stopped, turning to me.

"Sorry to bug you," I reeled, "had a friend who sold stuff here. Know where she went by any chance?"

She came a few feet closer, stroking her cheek as she contemplated.

"I don't," she answered, "but why not check the Monument of Life? Or send her a message?"

"Monument?" I questioned, "could you point me in the direction?"

She pointed west. "it'll be the biggest building there. Can't miss it." She then walked off, looking to be in a sudden hurry.

"Thanks," I waved. With her sudden haste, I felt a bit off, something was telling me it was a mistake to come down here. It couldn't have been that bad, I mean everyone I've met so far's been very polite.

Turning west, I went down the street. Walking past droves of players, I felt fortunate. No one's bugged me about bounty, hurled any tomatoes, or pointed me out from the crowd. Keeping this pattern, it was a good day. Glancing down at my brand, I stopped around a corner.

Opening the menu, I wrote a message for Haru. "Hey Haru, I've come across a pretty serious quest. Think you can come along and help? Noticed you're not in your usual corner, did you go traveling? If so, hope everything's alright."

Sending the message, I proceeded further west, scooting past crowds as best I could. I felt some concern for my friend, but mild confidence. Haru wasn't a push over, she saved my ass one night from being a wolf's chew toy!

The first clue that I reached the place were the spires. Standing several stories tall, the stone towers were layered with various statues. Depicting various human figures, they followed a concise Roman theme. From legionnaires to damsels, each stood in differing poses. I approached the entrance, the arches themselves as tall as some buildings back home.

Entering the cathedral, I gazed upon the stone floor. Polished to a mirror-like shine, a grand set of panels hung on the wall. Similar in color to obsidian, the black surface shined like gems. Various windows lined the upper atmosphere, lighting the site from all sides. Only a few players stood by, focused on their own affairs.

As I approached the walls, I saw lists of names carved into the panels. Each name, etched in white, was written in bold. Some names were scratched off, describing a cause and time of death. Running my eyes through the first letters, I checked the 'L' category first.

Concentrating, I felt discomforted by the number of names scratched off. So many dead, and to what cause? Suicide. I shook my head, feeling great disgust. How could they just quit like that? The disdain I felt was strong, the sight of so many etched names unnerved me. Even though I despised their actions, they still had value.

To my relief, I found Lisbeth's name. Unmarked, its untouched surface gave me new purpose. There was no time to whine, she's in danger from the Malishard. Clearing my throat, I turned to the exit. Scowling slightly, the mere thought angered me. Leaving the Monument of Life, another player approached me. Covered in plain blue clothing, his brown eyes looked at me weakly.

"Excuse me," he pleaded.

I stopped, turning to face him.

"I…I was wondering if I could have some money? You know…something to feed myself?"

A beggar? Seriously? It wasn't like he's crippled. I glanced down at his equipment. A basic sword strapped to his hip, as well as a leather vest on top of his shirt. No, he's just being pathetic.

"Couldn't you earn that yourself," I asked sternly, "I don't see why not. You've got a sword, some basic armor, what're you missing? Looks pretty pathetic to me...seeing a capable guy like you mooching."

His brown eyes quickly turned hot with rage. "What'd you say to me?"

Well hot damn, not only was he begging, but he's not even weak! I shoved him off, tossing him to a pillar with a single arm. If he's got enough fire to snap at me for money, he could fight a Boar just fine.

"Hey," someone in the vicinity shouted, "he's just asking for food!"

The plea for empathy fell on deaf ears. Far as I'm concerned, he's just a moocher, trying to take advantage of me. I shrugged, proceeding on with my day. Just as I stepped away, I felt a sudden punch to my shoulder. The blow made a dull thump, barely moving me. I stopped, turning to find the beggar.

"Ah," I smiled, opening my arms as I locked gazes. "So you do have fighting spirit."

"You jerk," the beggar growled, "all I wanted was a hand, anything to help me get by! who the hell do you think you are? Thinking you can judge me!?"

Oh where to start. I opened my mouth, ready to unload on him. The angry mutters of people were heard, silencing that idea. As eyes turned, I felt compelled to change my stance. I couldn't chase that thief if I'm getting bogged down in a thousand pounds of pure mook _._ Noting the crowds, I opened my inventory.

Glancing back to the brown haired prick, his eyes glistened with hope as he eyed my menu. He was like a dog, almost drooling at the thought of me dropping cash. Drawing a thousand Cor, I tossed the pouch of gold at him. The punk snatched it, miserly over his unearned goods.

"You're coming with me," I commanded, "gonna teach you how to fight monsters."

His brown eyes widened at my command. "W-What?" He stammered, "What makes you think I'd ever go anywhere with you?"

Nice, he gets his money, yet he won't treat me nicer? Money well spent.

"I'm saying, you're going to come with me to earn your keep."

The guy looked stunned by my order. "Um, okay…" he murmured, "maybe you can help me get a new weapon?"

"Depends," my hands fell on my waist, "what's it going to take?"

"there's a quest that grants a sword," he pointed to the gate, "but it's northwest of here...in a place called Harunka Village." His voice weak and unsure.

"Good enough," I dismissed, nodding him towards the gate. "Let's go, and don't drag your feet."

I marched to the town gate, hearing the beggar racing up behind me. As he caught up with me, he went alongside.

"T-Thanks for the money by the way, it's...ironically more than anyone's ever given me. What's your name by the way?"

"Garr," glancing over to him.

Wait, that's the most he's ever gotten? I wasn't even trying to be generous. My balance was still over fourteen grand! I looked back to the road, feeling off. If that's the truth, then what did that say about the others.

"So what the hell's your problem?" he growled, "one minute you're the most dickish guy I've ever met, the next your trying to help me?"

"I'm encouraging you to seek new ways of living," I asserted, "if you keep going like that, you'll become dependent on others for your survival."

"What's wrong with that, Superman?" his question venomous with spite.

"You're weighing everyone else down. Do you think that's okay?"

"Not really." He answered quietly, "but what makes you think you're better? By not helping others, aren't you hurting us as a whole?"

"I prefer dealing with strong people," I retorted, brushing back my hair. "If a person is strong inside, then they're worth my time."

"Oh how humble of you," he grumbled, "what about the rest of us? Huh?"

"Anyone can be strong," I assured bluntly, "the weak are only weak because they choose to."

"You a Beater?"

"What's a Beater," I asked tersely, "if you mean a wife beater, I'd rather die."

"A beta tester and cheater," he crossed his arms, "wouldn't surprise me if you were one."

Gag me.

"If that's the case," I shrugged, "definitely not a Beater. I think I started on the wrong foot, what's your name?"

"Fryke," the justice warrior answered, "When we get to the village, head straight for the forest. Quest's already active for me, I just…never had the courage to do it."

I felt a change of mood. The word courage...that's what got my attention. Looking back, I remembered my own lack of such. I didn't have the balls to jump over that stupid balcony back then, it made myself look pathetic. I frowned, looking to him with sympathy.

"Look," I nodded, "I'm sorry for being such a douche. I understand what you mean by courage. I've made plenty of mistakes regarding that. That being said, you still should gain independence."

I frowned, realizing how hypocritical I appeared.

Fryke tilted his head.

"I don't agree," shaking his head, "I think you should be able to rely on others for help. You know, teamwork?"

"Depends what you call teamwork." I glanced, "I view teamwork as everyone pulling their weight. Anything different is, debatable."

"What're you saying?" He asked, sounding annoyed. "You know what, I'll pretend I didn't hear anything."

Looking back, we continued on in silence. The innumerable blades of grass swayed, glowing a golden-green under the afternoon sun. After an hour of quiet, he looked back at me.

"So, what level are you, Garr?"

"Twelve," I mumbled. Keeping my eyes to the road, "ever fought before?"

"Not really," he crossed his arms, "toughest thing I've fought was a [Frenzy Boar]. You hold that against me too?"

"No, just wondering how experienced you are. I'm going to help you improve. So if the fight gets too heavy, I'll intervene."

"Huh," Fryke exclaimed. "Why the hell would you do that? It makes no sense."

"Because in the end," I waved, readying my Zweihander, "human life's precious. Just because I disagree with how you use yours, doesn't mean you deserve to be helpless."

Fryke remained silent, looking at me incredulously.

"You confuse me," he grumbled, "acting like you don't give a damn one second, then the next...ugh."

As we journeyed onward, the path directed to a familiar looking forest. Shards of sunlight leaked through the roof of leaves. Under the spotlights, younger plants took root, reserving their spot in the sun. Spotting a couple of mushrooms, I picked them from the tree they rested beside.

"Aren't those poisonous?" Fryke questioned gently.

"No idea," I answered, inspecting the item as we moved along. "Had a friend. An alchemist. Would like telling me how these worked...and love telling me I'm an some kind of primate."

[Valentine Cap – C Class Herb. Uses: Unknown.]

I frowned, realizing what that implied. Eating one of these seemed like a stupid idea…The foul taste of that yellow flower's still in my damn mouth. Then again, I might grow a foot taller, God knows I could use that!

"Let's just say," I commented as I put the item away. "I'm…simply collecting. Practicing the craft is a whole different show."

As we moved, my HUD indicated we've arrived at [Harunka Village]. Glancing around, only a few buildings stood, ten at most. Their wooden log format differed wildly from the Roman style pillar and stone of the last settlement. What they lacked in visible durability, they made up for with color variety. While Starting Town consisted of whites and greys, Horunka had yellows, browns, and tans.

"From here," Fryke instructed. "I was told to go west, it's a pretty deep area of the forest."

"No problem," I replied. "Keep going, I'm right behind you."

He nodded, moving west of town. Hours passed as we ventured deep into the wooded area. As the trees thickened, the spotlights grew dimmer, less frequent. As evening approached, we came across our first [Little Nepenthe]. I stepped back, letting Fryke try fighting.

Fryke looked nervously at me, watching as the five foot plant approached. I crossed my arms, waiting for him to begin. He drew his broadsword, hesitant to strike. The [Little Nepenthe] threw out its whips, eager to strike the trainee!

The leaves skipped by, missing him by mere inches. Fryke leaped away, snapped out of his momentary pause. Charging back, he readied his weapon.

Drawing his sword back, Fryke's weapon glowed. Activating a Sword Skill, he lunged forward, bringing the sword down like a hammer! Landing a solid hit, the creature stumbled back, its HP meter down to 75%. Looking pumped from the hit, he continued the assault, sending another slash!

The plant retaliated, lashing out with both razor leaves! The first grazed Fryke, the sharp edge gliding off his hand. The second, however, crashed straight against his ribs! As the sharp leaf sliced into his side, he stumbled forward. Seeing him falter, I readied my weapon.

Charging the distracted beast, I activated [Down Chop]! The hefty greatsword slammed down, tearing through the red bud of the plant. The blade stopped half way, the monster exploding mere moments after impact. Shouldering the weapon, I helped Fryke back up.

Just as he rose, I passed him one of my last healing potions. He smiled, taking the potion.

"Thanks!" He cheered, restoring his HP.

Rustling in the brush was heard, another [Little Nepenthe] emerged. He stopped, looking as the creature approached.

"Any tips on beating these?"

"Your sword style differs from mine." I explained, "yours swings faster, go for the arms. Limit the monster's means of attack!"

He smiled, turning to face the monster approaching them. After seconds of diving and coordinating, Fryke managed to sever the right whip arm of the plant. The creature gnashed its white molars, throwing its remaining arm forward!

Fryke proved to be a fast learner. Jumping back, he let the whip fly past him. As the vine hurled by, he performed another charged leap! As the sword's tip slammed forward, it punched straight through the lower gums. The plant roared before vanishing to blue. Its cry was loud and shrill, mimicking the sound of a wounded animal.

The cry echoed throughout the trees, interrupted by the growl of others. I grimaced, hearing them approach. Jumping beside Fryke, I noticed several Nepenthes appearing from the bushes. One caught my eyes, a glowing red flower bobbing on a seven foot tall body! Two feet taller than me, the beast grabbed my attention.

"That one!" Fryke pointed, "that one holds the item I need."

Hearing the excitement in his voice, I stepped back slightly. "Then take the creature down!" I shouted, hoping to incite him to violence. I struggled, feeling the urge to attack the giant. I had always been compulsive to challenging things larger than myself.

Hearing me shout, he charged the beast! I felt my stomach churn, for me to lead from the back…it felt disgusting. That being said, I couldn't just take this from him. I looked over, seeing other plants surrounding him. I lunged, screaming at the shorter minions.

The [Little Nepenthes] turned to me, hissing as I taunted them. Moving away, it left room for Fryke to solo the [Blooming Nepenthe]. They drew closer, raising their whip arms. I readied a [Cleave], pulling the sword back! Swinging the blade like a bat, the weapon glowed blue as it flew.

Vastly higher leveled than these beasts, the first two Nepenthes were scattered, decapitated! Green tree sap flew everywhere as their thick stalks broke. The viscous material splattered, sticking to nearby trees and shrubs!

The third caught a glancing blow, repaying me with a flurry of whips!

The first dug across my forearm, the second my stomach, and the third my chest! I gasped, feeling the sharp edges tear my skin. My HP dipped under 80%, the impacts forcing me back. The wounds burned as the cool air brushed against them. The forest darkened, night fall approaching as we fought. I heard a snap, watching as Fryke flew back!

He crashed into a tree, his HP dropping to red. I quickly drew my last healing potion, using its contents on him! As Fryke's HP restored, he struggled back to his feet. His face glistened with sweat as he gasped for breath. Shaking his head, he shrugged off the injuries to fight on!

I smiled, watching him transform in front of my very eyes. I felt proud of him, turning my focus back to another pack of four plants. Yanking the Zweihander back, I charged the cadre. Hacking away at their numbers, I felt their whips scrape and tear against my body. My eyes watered, the burns covering me.

Some cried out as they fell, warning of coming reinforcements! With every crash, [Ares] brought relief, restoring my health. Every slash brought reprieve, sealing the wounds brought by their leaves. They just kept coming, popping out of the brush like ants.

This was getting out of hand. Feeling a sense of urgency, I glanced over to Fryke. His efforts bore fruit, the [Blooming Nepenthe] near death. Finishing off the creature, he jammed the broadsword through the stalk!

The creature exploded, a lone flower launching up. Falling slowly, its bright red exterior shined in the dark. I raced over, covering him as he retrieved the precious goods.

"Grab it!" I shouted, cutting down another pair of minions with a wide swing!

He leaped, catching it. Holding the flower in his hands, he grinned widely. I turned away, ready to deal with the remaining [Little Nepenthes]. Just as I turned, however, I heard more movement in the brush. More plants, more flipping plants!

"Alright Fryke," I backed, "I've got your back! We'll wipe them out if we stick together!"

Silence. The only sound I heard were the groans of hungry man eaters.

I swerved back, only to find plants. Fryke fled, leaving me to face the horde! Where the hell? That coward left me here! All around me, larger Nepenthes revealed themselves. The jaws of two [Blooming Nepenthes] opened, roaring as an entourage of lesser plants followed. I froze, the rows of white, flat headed teeth grinding in hunger.

With my HP below 65%, I grunted with irritation. Pulling my Zweihander back, I bent my knees. The air grew colder, the pale glow of the moon shining down. The only sound to greet me was that of hungry plants. It was a beautiful night, to waste it would be unjust _._ The Nepenthes converged, racing towards me on all sides! Swerving back, I let out a wide swing!

The blade dashed through stalk, carving through the bulb of others with a loud crack! Three fell, the air filling with scattered plant. My HP jumped over 70%, quenched with carnage. One closed on my front, met swiftly with a downward swing!

The Nepenthe was crushed, the blade shattering its body like a twig. I jerked the Zweihander back, the plant clacked as I tore it out. I stomped, letting out another wide swing!

Another pair of mooks flew, crashing into trees. More kept coming, flooding in like a horde of bugs! I breathed harder, the weight of my weapon careening me softly with every swing.

The lumbering [Blooming Nepenthes] closed in, each step of their roots like the groaning of a tree. With whips as thick as pvc pipe, they swung with great speed!

I gasped, the wind knocked out of me. Slammed in the ribs, the blow sent me sailing into a tree. My back met bark, sending me reeling in pain, my HP dropping past 50%.

I groaned, my bones bent from the strike. Lurching back to my feet, I shouldered the sword. There was no way I'm running from this, not when I could fight! I dashed forward, yelling as I swung wide!

The tip crashed into one of the behemoths! The blade dug through a big chunk, sending pieces of stem scattering. As the sword dashed to the ground, I threw myself forward, using my body as a lever to swing again!

 ** _BASH!_**

 ** _SLASH!_**

 ** _CRUNCH!_**

Minutes passed, losing track of the battle. Injury was replaced with injury. Wounds were replied with slams. As the last plant fell, the bodies of Nepenthes scattered all around me. The larger of plants stood little chance, split from the brute force of my strikes.

As each scattered to blue, I let the tip of the blade stick to the grass. I breathed hard with fatigue, sweating in the cold air. I shook, exhausted by the fighting. How many of them _did_ I kill? The moans of Nepenthes died down, leaving me alone in the dark forest.

The dead of night sunk in. Moonlight shined on the ground, dazzling me with its pale hue. As I recovered, I rose back to my feet. I chuckled in my fatigue, feeling the burns of cuts all over. While I had been challenged, it was a worthy fight. My arms felt sore, slashed across numerous places.

"Teleport, Starting Town."

The blue aura whisked me away, I felt anger boil inside me. How dare he ditch me! Leaving me back there after all that! My vision was awash with the sphere of blue that consumed me, receding seconds later. As the particles vanished, I found myself back in town. The orange light of lanterns burned dimly as I stepped out.

Checking the time, it was already eleven at night. I grumbled, tired and bruised from my experiences. Looking back at the platform I warped to, I realized I was at a [Teleport Gate].

Standing a few steps higher than the rest of the floor, the gate had an etched stone pyramid in the back. On each of the four corners, a stone obelisk stood, each somewhat taller than I.

Stepping up a few stairs, a menu opened. [Choose Floor to Warp], displaying a long list of mostly hollow blue bars. I sighed, selecting the Second Floor. The icon flashed green as I pressed, asking for confirmation. Confirming the request, I felt the blue aura take me again, moments after the first.

As the aura vanished, a warm wind stroked my face. Looking around, one thing popped out to me. The town's walls. Unlike the first, the village was surrounded by incredibly high barriers! They stood so high, they bloated out entire chunks of the sky. Their shadows covered only the outer rim of town, due to a centrally held moon.

Glancing along the walls, I noticed buildings and roads built alongside the frame! The entire upper districts of town spiraled around the massive structure, as if it were one piece. The roads around me were less uniform in coloration. Some of the stones were grey, while others ranged from light browns, greens, to dull black.

Gawking at the vast spaces around me, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Turning, I met a bearded man. Aged around his thirties, he smiled warmly. His garb was a simple set of brown robes, a rope tied around his waist. Giving off the vibe of a monk, I watched him bow slightly in greeting.

"Good evening, traveler!" He chimed, his voice warm and inviting. "Late hour wouldn't you say?"

I nodded, yawning softly.

"Evening," I greeted back tiredly, "Yea, it's been an…interesting day. Is there something you need?"

I sighed, eager to end the conversation. Where's an inn, I need a bed.

"Oh I'm glad you asked." He smiled, "You're the strongest looking guy I've seen out here! I was wondering if you'd be interested in an offer?"

"To be honest," I mumbled weakly, "I'm not feeling up for any quests right now...maybe you can give me directions to a place I can rest for the night? Been up all day."

I glanced around, searching for any tavern nearby.

"I can tell you!" The man persisted, "but you have to hear me out first, deal?"

Feeling derailed from my current task, I bit my tongue in frustration.

"Sure," I replied blankly, "let's hear it."

This guy had no problem keeping me here, how cheeky.

The monk's voice raised as he exclaimed, "Wonderful!"

I held my tongue, he took the words right out of my mouth.

"Have you considered joining a guild?" he asked, "According to the beta testers, we can't form anything official till Floor Four. Doesn't stop us from forming memberships early though, right?"

I nodded slightly, listening to him butter me up. Guilds? Why on Earth wouldn't they make those available from the start? Oh wait, MMO logic. I sighed, bending my knees as my eyes began to droop.

Unfazed by my expressions, he continued his monologue.

"Even the mightiest players need help in a world as dangerous as this!" He glanced down at my shoulders, "You're pretty strong looking yourself. Can't say I've seen anyone else here with muscles like those."

I shrugged at his compliments, "thank you. Was into bodybuilding since high school."

"That so?" He raised an eyebrow, "anyway!" He then waved his hands, directing to himself, "I'm Ishmael of Graye Sight, we seek enlightenment in our struggle to survive this savage, cruel world."

I nodded, letting him continue.

"We try our best to assist less fortunate players, whether it'd be providing food, training, or simple guidance." He chirped on, sounding proud of their goals.

Just as he was speaking, I watched as a small band of men approached. Galloping on horseback, the band wielded lances and bows! Cavalry? Already? Wow, the world changed since I last saw it. I watched as the riders trotted off, their steeds hooves clacking along the tile.

"That's great, but please." I pleaded, "I'm exhausted, I want a place to rest. I'm not interested in joining your guild. I'm sorry."

I grumbled, growing impatient with the man.

"Oh," the monk moped. "Well…if there's anything you want, we the people of Graye Sight would be eager to help!" Just as his finished, he asked "how about coming back to me tomorrow? I'm sure there's something you want."

His continued compassion stopped me.

"Actually…" Looking him back in the eyes, "I may have something, I'm looking for someone. Could you assist me there?"

He smiled warmly and nodded. "Course we can! Tell you what, we meet here tomorrow morning and we'll figure something?"

I smiled softly, "sounds good." I glanced back to the stone roads to town for a moment. "Anyway, I'll be heading off. Good night."

Just as I turned away he asked, "Wait!"

I paused to listen. "What's your name?"

"Garr," I replied blankly, turning back to continue my way down the main road.

As I walked down the road, I searched for the closest, quietest inn available. To my luck, there were several inns to choose from. Scattered along the main road, many came with unique names. The first inn, named "Wandering Swan Inn", bustled with activity. Large groups of players gathered within, entertaining themselves. Feeling exhausted, I entered the premises.

The minute I stepped through the double doors, my ears filled with the sound of mirth. From people playing instruments, to dancing and drinking, everyone was content with warm company. As I waited in line for the bartender, I let my eyes slip closed for a moment. Hearing the line move, I guided myself forward.

The minute I opened them again, a stranger was looking at me. Clad in leather armor, she seemed mildly curious. the huntress before me had long, wavy ginger hair. To her waist rested a set of small hatchets.

"Evening," she greeted, her voice filled with confidence.

"Hey," I replied softly, rubbing my arms.

"Looks like you've had a rough day," she glanced down at my dirt smothered self, "got something interesting to tell? Pretty bored."

"Just made some decisions," I shrugged, "some stuff needs taking care of, so I'm getting it done. You?"

"Ah, man on a mission," the huntress nodded, glancing for a moment back at the crowd. "Cool, I'm just enjoying the fine pleasure of working with drunks. I mean, they do everything one could want right? Drink, flirt? "

"Sounds nice," I grumbled, keeping my temper down this time.

"Can't really blame them," she shrugged, "who wants to face what's out there, right?"

"Guess so," I dismissed. I will need to gather competent people to help me out with this hunt. She looked capable.

"Tell me," I postulated, "would you be open for joining me for some quests? There's important business, you look like you can handle yourself. I'd rather not waste time."

"To be honest," her blue eyes dimmed, leaning back slightly on the counter. "Been stuck in this dump for three days now. Would be up for that...if it weren't for one thing."

"What would that be?" I yawned, glancing back around the bar.

She shook her head before explaining, "made a foolish bet recently, now I'm in-debt. With nearly broken weapons, I have no way to pay it off."

"Why not head back to Floor One and build back up on Frenzy Boars?" I asked, noting her distress. "Sure, it's not the best, but it's something, right?"

She groaned, "I'm not interested in going back. Wanted to get away from that, like I would do well fighting anything with my hands." Patting the hatchets on her belt. "These axes are my life…makes me ashamed that I've mistreated them."

I turned my gaze to the counter. Sounded simple enough, just a little debt to be cleared. With a balance above thirteen grand, it was worth a shot. Hell, why couldn't Fryke be like this? He wasn't that bad of a fighter.

"How much do you owe?" I asked sternly.

Her expression grew defensive, crossing her arms and turning to her side, lifting one leg over the other casually.

"Listen buddy," she growled, "I'm not asking for a hand out. I'm just venting, okay?" She glanced around, looking around to see if any other orders were being requested.

"How much do you owe?" I repeated, crossing my arms. "I don't see begging."

The huntress gave a fierce expression, looking at me hard in the eyes. Her lips quivered, her attitude dissipating in moments. "Fine." She mumbled, "I owe the guy three thousand. Happy now?"

"Actually yes," I nodded.

"I don't need you fixing my problems."

Oh true, but I needed her assistance. I smiled at her, opening my menu. Moments later, I dropped 3,500 Cor on her lap.

"Do what you will."

As the bag of gold dropped in front of her, her eyes widened. Content with the deed, I turned to the bartender. Ordering a room, I paid the fifty Cor price before heading out.

Just as I turned to go, she walked in front of me, hands on her hips.

"I told you. I'm not interested in hand outs! I don't wanna be in someone else's debt!"

"What debt?" I asked, playing clueless, looking away.

This redhead was without a doubt another fighter. It just struck me, where were all the male fighters? I couldn't be the only guy willing to get stuff done.

I walked by her, heading up the stairs. With a soft smile on my face, I felt I got the impression I needed. My balance was reduced, but I felt better. Climbing the stairs, I could feel her eyes burning the back of my head.

Reaching the bedroom floor, I calculated the likelihood of her joining. Even if she didn't, at least someone won't be caged. I smiled, walking to the bed. Laying on the soft surface, my hands felt the warm fur blanket on top. I looked out the window, my head resting on the straw pillow.

Stars lit the night sky, filling the room with their collective glow. Hearing the crickets outside, my body seized with numbness. It had been what, a month since I've slept in a bed? I beamed, enjoying the comfort of blankets. I was enjoying the warmth, the sound of happy conversation.

My eyelids fell, heavy with exhaustion. Just as I resigned, I heard a 'ding'. Opening my eyes, it was a message. Flashing bright green, I paused, trying to guess who it was from. Selecting it, the first thing I read stopped all other thoughts. It was from Lisbeth!

In a flash, the room felt warmer. My pulse slowed, my weary arms reaching to open. I felt hopeful, my imagination soaring. It's been forever since we spoke, I hope she's alright! I eagerly read, excited for what it might say.

 **A/N: Hello again readers :P sorry if the chapter was really long, had a'lot to put down. I would really love to hear from all of you on how I may improve the series, it's a journey! Send me reviews, favorites, follows, or PMs to let me know. Thanks for reading!**


	28. Chapter 18: Party Crasher

**A/N: Hey all of you downright sadist friggi- lovely readers! :D Here goes another chapter. Theawesomess1, RiptideZ and Azure? Thanks for all the critique, it's been wonderful! For all that have followed and favorited? You're amazing, thanks for giving me the chance.**

 **Now without further ado, enjoy the chapter :D**

"Thank you."

That was it. That was all the message said. At that moment, I felt a chill run down my back. The message felt cold, distant even, nothing like the Lis I remembered. My smile dropped like a brick, returning to a forced neutral. I should've guessed this from the beginning, why couldn't I see it coming?

Closing the message, I looked back out the window. Taking a deep breath, I let the tension slip away. I was frustrated, but I appreciated the honesty. Throwing this in the back of my mind, the plan remained unchanged. Speak with Ishmael tomorrow, find that thief. Not necessarily in that order.

December 12th, 2022

It was hard to sleep, but the warmth of the bed eventually won. Time passed, not a dream to captivate. The silence of the bedroom filled my head with questions. Was it really okay for me to treat Fryke like that? Am I even doing the right thing...

Sensation returned slowly as I awoke. The sound of a city could be heard through the window, horses galloping. Bright daylight leaked in, filling the cabin with a pleasant yellow glow through the curtain cracks.

Scrambling out of bed, I quickly re-equipped my gear. Starting up the [Strength Building Minigame], I chose the workouts for the day, anything to shrug off the saddening thoughts. Abs and chest...time to burn.

The incline bench press, decline, cable-assisted chest flies. Abdominal twists, weighted sit ups, it all summed up. The sweat, the struggle to achieve more, the sighs of relief. My body healed from last night's festivities, letting the soreness silence my questioning heart.

Finishing the daily break of fibers, I made final checks. Looking in the mirror, I smiled. My gigantic physique rippled with muscle striations, bulging with power. I built this on my own, yet I felt ashamed to be proud of it. I had to be convinced to take my shirt off on the beach, afraid of my physical flaws revealing themselves.

Walking towards the water filled bucket nearby, I dipped my hands in the cold fluid. The sensation alone felt refreshing, cupping my fingers together as I scooped. Throwing my hands up, I splashed my face repeatedly, gasping as the water ran down my jaw. This game's simulation of environmental effects was astounding.

My eyes widened, man was it cold! After drying, I unlocked the door, stretching as I left the room. The moment I stepped out, the key vanished from my inventory. I rubbed my eyes, shaking off whatever drowsiness remained. Right as I turned to head down the stairs, I heard footsteps behind me.

"Stop," someone shouted, "where do you think you're going, mate?"

Hearing the huntress' voice, I smiled softly. Angry tone, racing footsteps? Guess I made a good impression! Next goal, hope there's no axe. Turning back, I saw her blue eyes looking straight at me. Her light eyebrows furrowed with frustration, hands at her hips.

"Do you take me for a beggar?! What was that last night?!"

Her eyes lit with fury at her own question.

Oh please, a certain someone would've demanded that. Please tell me she isn't related to Fryke either, I've already made one sibling mad.

"I did what I felt was right," I assured, "hopefully I helped a bit."

"Well guess what?" asked the ginger, crossing her arms.

"You did." She shrugged, uncomfortable with her answer. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," I bowed my head slightly, "so how about that offer?"

She seemed a bit tense, but compared to what I'm used to? I could have it all day.

"What offer?" She glanced, looking somewhat impatient.

"Partying with me for a quest?" I asked proudly, "I'm Garr by the way."

"Begs the question," she postulated, "do you know what day it is?"

A smug expression plastered on her face. What?

"No," I replied blankly, "what is it?"

I opened my menu for an answer. There's no mentioning of a day...not even Fridays.

"It's…" she whispered, "Garr-bage day!"

She made a finger gun, pretending to shoot me.

I lost all feeling in my sides. Laughing hard at her reference, I lurched forward. All of my stress and serious demeanor left me as I slapped my knee at her call.

"That," I chuckled, "was clever." I smiled brightly, "so anyway! Got an important mission. I wanna get it done asap. You with me?"

"Sounds fun," she smiled, "I'm Renee, what sort of mission are we talking?"

How exactly do I put it with you. I stroke my chin, rising back to full stature.

"It's more of a hunt. Got a thief running among us and I need to track him down."

"Ah, well Sheriff," Renee boasted, her hands falling to her sides. "You found the right person. I've hunted in these parts for a few days now. Any idea what the guy looks like?"

"Eh," I shrugged, "no...I dont."

I grimaced, god I look like a complete buffoon!

"Well then," she blinked, "already off to a good start. How the freak are you gonna find a guy you couldn't recognize? Some hand of god pointing to the damn guy with a great beam of light?"

Dammit, what do I say? Mentioning my brand this early would've been a stupid idea. I stumbled, looking for an answer.

"I...have other ways. Let's just say they'll make themselves apparent sooner or later."

"Cryptic," Renee noted, "alright then. I guess I'll help out a bit, my way of saying thanks for my debt. But...if this is an ambush, I'll kill you myself. Believe me, I made sure my axes were sharpened this morning."

"It's what I got," I apologized, "we're gonna be meeting with someone in town, might help us get leads. I hope it doesn't end up that way, you probably could kill me!"

"Might?" Renee questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Do you have any idea where you're going?"

"Nope!" I grinned, "just relying on luck...which hasn't been very good lately."

She rolled her eyes. "Alright Garr, I'll see what I can do. Where to?"

We left the inn, the tavern notably quiet compared to last night. Strolling out, the great walls of the city loomed above. The high morning sun shined brightly, bathing us in ample warmth. I heard the cries of horses nearby, grabbing my attention. The idea of fighting on horseback sounded friggin awesome.

Looking left, a small band of armored horsemen strode down the road. Wearing mostly chainmail, their spears, lances, and bows made up their armaments. They waved to us, greeting us as they passed.

"Who are they?" I asked Renee while waving back, "I've seen these guys twice now. Similar weapons and armor."

"They're members of the Illumiknights," Renee explained, "they're like a biker gang, mostly good intentions, just a bit wild. They're cool guys."

"Long as they mean no harm," I smiled, "I'm good. Can imagine they make great assault forces."

"Oh definitely," she nodded, pointing towards their backs, "see the blue and white capes? That's their faction color. Far as I know, they're exclusively horse riders."

"Huh," I nodded, "so what other guilds are forming? I've so far heard of them and Graye Sight."

"Well there's the ALF, or Aincrad Liberation Force. Biggest guild we've got right now. While there's other guilds, the ALF, ILK, and GS are the big three out here."

"I like the sound of the ALF, what's their deal?"

"Think of an army," Renee shrugged, "they've got ranks, uniforms, and command structure. Their presence here's mostly for recruitment. Front line work's dangerous, so they always need fresh hands."

I smiled at the idea of the ALF. An army...I wondered if it was anything like the professional military I tried enlisting in three years ago. Wouldn't mind being called Gunnery Sergeant, that rank just reeks of manliness.

After talking with her this long, It became apparent that she had quite the English styled accent.

"I notice your accent," I glanced, "where you from?"

"Australia," she answered, "Yea, get that all the time. We've got quite the variety out here. Some hail from Russia, others from South Korea. Hell, even met one guy from England. Flirty jackass..."

I shrugged, letting her yammer on about this Englishman. From the minutes of discussion, all I figured out was his name, Oran. Returning to the Teleport Gate, I found Graye Sight's bubbly recruiter conversing with someone. I stood back, letting him work his charms. Looking at the player's face, I could tell Ishmael was winning.

"So that's who you're meeting?" Renee inquired, sounding bored as she looked at him.

"Yep," I shrugged, "told me Graye Sight can help me find that guy. Better something than nothing."

"you gotta relax Garr," Renee warned, a smug expression on her face. "You act like you've got a quarter staff jammed up your ass."

"How could I relax," I asked, "it's gone up at least a couple of feet."

"Pfffft," Renee shook her head, "Let me put it this way. I know you're after John Connor, but for god's sake don't look it."

"Subtlety and me don't get along," I answered, "so I just cut to the chase."

"I can tell!" she laughed, "never thought I'd go investigating with a bulldozer. First time for everything I suppose."

Soon finishing his discussion, Ishmael waved goodbye to his client. Rubbing his hands, he turned to me. His smile grew as he approached me.

"Ah, good morning, Garr!" He greeted warmly, "hope you've slept well."

"Pretty well thanks," I assured, "said you could help me find someone?"

"Ah yes!" Ishmael answered, "I've spoken with one of our elders on the matter. Elder Irsol would like to speak to you in person. Said something about knowing you."

My blood ran cold by his statement. Oh joy, someone who's heard of me. Gotta stay positive, it might be for better reasons. All I had to do was list the good things I've done...more on that later.

"Would be honored," I answered, hiding my discomfort. "May you lead the way?" I asked politely, trying to hide the horror on my face.

"With pleasure," he assured, "right this way!"

Ishmael turned, walking west of the Teleport Gate. I followed behind, enjoying the reprieve. You know, with optimism like his, I could see anyone enduring a situation like this. If I could be more positive, I think it'd help with my stress. Renee joined me, following closely to my left.

"I remember the first time I was invited," Renee whispered faintly, "Graye Sight's goals are alright, but I wasn't interested. They're too passive, no adventure in them."

She glanced at Ishmael for a moment. "Doesn't help when they're telling us how we're not doing enough for the good of others," she moaned, "it's not like we're all facing the threat of death, right?"

"I don't care for whiners," I grunted, "the less fortunate I've met are almost always whiners. Constantly guilt tripping me. How is it my problem they can't fight? I'd understand it in the real world...but not here. Here they're just pathetic."

She raised an eyebrow to this notion, seemingly intrigued. Her eyes made it hard to distinguish how she felt. Was she agreeing with me, or not?

"Not gonna lie, that's...kinda dickish of you." Renee rebutted, "we're supposed to be helping each other out. If you're so strong, why aren't you on the front lines then?"

Renee had a point, but I couldn't answer that. Not now.

"It's complicated," I splayed my hands, "I don't mind helping people, I just don't wanna be forced into it. Makes it ironic that I want to be chivalrous."

Renee glanced over her shoulder, then back at me.

"Well," she sighed, "I don't agree with you, but I understand."

"anyway," she nodded to Ishmael, "just warning you. These guys aren't angels."

"Who is?" I asked, "far as I know, there are no angels. Only man...at least here anyway."

"If that's true," she eyed, "then what does that make you? You helped me out without question."

"Just me," I answered, "you didn't seem like the type to lie, not when your own pride would be at risk. You seem strong, simple enough."

With Renee's admittance to me being cruel, I wondered. If she wasn't a girl, would I have helped her? Nah, I would still...because I value strength wherever it can be found. I couldn't help but feel a bit peculiar.

I mean come to think of it, why the hell did Lisbeth stick around? She's super friendly, an extrovert to the fullest, helps anyone in need too. Here I am showing my disdain for less fortunate people, yet she stuck with me for days. I was some wild man from some mountain range, a hermit.

"Something wrong?" Renee asked, looking at me curiously.

"Yea," I admitted, "I'm missing someone. Hoping she's safe."

"Why not look for her then?" she raised an eyebrow, unconvinced by my statement.

"Because," I sighed, "she's got goals she wanted to accomplish. I refuse to get between her and that. With my current mission, I wouldn't want her at risk either."

"So a damsel in distress?" Renee rolled her eyes, "what gives with guys and thinking women need to be protected?"

I glanced back sharply.

"She is anything but helpless," I snapped, "I'd gladly fight by her side again. She's proven to be strong in so many ways."

"Really," Renee inquired.

"She's shown...honestly more courage than me." I shook my head, glancing back to keep track of Ishmael, "she humbled me. Sadly she had to leave me, I was in her way."

Renee stopped, looking surprised at me.

"I know," I dismissed, "usually it's the boy who walks off. Well, it turned out I was the weaker one in the equation. It's really pathetic."

"Fascinating," Renee tilted her head, "I'll ask more on that later."

Ishmael stopped at the door of a five story building. Built along the west side of this town's wall, tan bricks lined the exterior. Standing high above the others, its double panned windows shined with the sunlight.

The stark contrast between the building and the barrier caught my attention. Looking at the wall, my eyes widened. This wasn't man made, it's the side of a mountain! The gargantuan wall's body was composed of natural sediments and jagged stone. Glancing back, I realized where I'm standing was a huge crater within the structure.

"Coming, Garr?" Ishmael suddenly asked.

I swerved, not realizing Ishmael was holding the door for me! My face flushed with embarrassment. I rushed over to him, knowing I had just spent minutes of today staring at rocks!

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "so sorry about that!"

Strolling into the sand colored building, I noticed the modest furniture. The chairs were made of basic wooden frames, the carpets were simple quilts of plain colors. Small stands lined the corners of each set of chairs, some given a potted flower, others a candlestick.

Closing the door, Ishmael nodded. "He'll be with you shortly," he stated, "excuse me." He walked down the hall and to the left.

Renee, leaning against one of the walls, smiled wryly.

"Was beginning to wonder if you were gonna show up. You just seemed _so_ fond of that wall."

"Whatcha talking about?" I teased, "I wasn't doing nothing!"

"Garr?" She asked, "please stop. I've barely known you for five minutes and I already see you're a terrible liar.

Shaking her head.

"Could tell with a blindfold that you were eyeing the damn mountain!"

I laughed softly.

"Was pretty close," I answered, "with looks like that? Couldn't resist."

Before we could continue, a tall, lithe figure strolled towards us from the hallway. His black hair was short and cropped. Slim framed glasses shielded his eyes, giving an aura of professionalism. His feet were clad in polished leather shoes, clacking along the wooden floor as he reached us. His face was expressionless, almost robotic.

The man raised his right hand for a shake.

"So you're Garr?" He asked.

His voice as emotional as his expression...as in dead. Think I'm missing Siri already. I reached over and shook it firmly.

"Yes sir." I chimed, my expression turning serious.

Irsol was quick to pull his hand back, taking a seat in front of me. Just from the mood of the conversation, I wondered how far that quarterstaff went up his.

"Pleasure to meet you," he croaked.

As he sat, he pulled out a small black book. Adjusting his glasses as he rested the paperback on his lap, he turned back to me. Watching his awkward motions, it felt like a therapy session...and I couldn't tell who's the therapist here.

"and your name, elder?" I asked, hoping to earn respect.

"Just call me Irsol." He replied, "I prefer getting straight to business, so if you don't mind, I'd like to get started."

Clearly this guy's the life of the party. I mean he's _just_ overflowing with warmth and joy. Practically oozing with emotion!

"Sure, let's hear it." I replied.

Irsol cycled through pages of his handbook, his eyes scanning every leafy section.

"Believe it or not," he mumbled. "I've heard good things about you. I've heard that you're looking for someone. May I hear their name please?"

Listening to him, I couldn't believe I heard good and me used in the same sentence.

"I am looking for someone," I replied, "not exactly sure who. Shady figure, the kind of guy that'd steal something. Any known thieves?"

Irsol nodded, spending a few moments flipping through his book. He suddenly closed the book, looking back up to me.

"We may have suspects. What's it worth to you?" he asked calmly.

I jumped at the opportunity.

"Quite a bit! Name your price."

Irsol placed the book aside, cupping his hands.

"I have a few issues that I'd like resolved, preferably as soon as possible. Here's the deal, you help with me with clearing three issues of business and I'll tell you everything we know on the whereabouts of any thieves. Don't worry, you will be well-suited for these tasks."

I nodded, listening intently. "What would you have me do, sir?" I ask, excited for any leads.

"Excellent." Irsol remarked, "your first task is to patrol the local hunting grounds outside town. We've been getting reports of players threatening each other. These should be public access and I suspect guild interference."

"How so?" I leaned.

"Well with primordial worms like Kibaou leading the ALF, one can only assume."

Oh dear god, that guy's leading the army? I'm done. Guy could give me all the ranks in the world...but those rants about Beta Testers...reminded me too much of whining.

"Investigate the area," he commanded, "and report back on your findings."

"Consider it done," I assured, nodding my head in acceptance.

He then rose from his chair, adjusting his tie.

"Best of luck. Oh and try not to make a scene. You're only there to observe. Dismissed."

Turning away, he walked back his office.

"Yes, sir." I affirmed.

I quickly went for the door, ready to escape back to the happy world of death outside. Renee stopped right in front of me as I reached for the doorknob.

"Hold up soldier," she backed herself in front of me. "I think you should know something first."

"And what would that be?" I asked, feeling irritated as she held me back. "I've got a job to do, why are you stopping me?"

"Fine," she muttered. "If you're gonna get nasty with me for trying to help, then never mind."

She stepped aside, crossing her arms as she kept her gaze on me. Why the hell does everyone have to be so sensitive?

"No," I coaxed, feeling the guilt dig into me. "I want to hear you, what am I missing here?"

She grabbed me, pulling me out of the building. Leaving the sidewalk, she tugged me over to a nearby corner. Stopping, Renee released me, her gaze softening.

"Remember what I said about these people?"

"Yea?"

"They have their own agenda," she crossed her arms, "I don't want to see you get used like a pawn. It's happened to others in history, so I'd rather not repeat."

"I understand," I replied gratefully, "thanks for the warning. I just...don't like being interrupted."

She smiled back, nodding me towards the north gate.

"Come on, I'll show you where the hunting grounds are. Course you'll have to excuse me after around, two? Three?"

"Why's that?" I leaned on one side.

"Got a friend I promised to hang with later today. Besides, it's just a recon mission. Cool?"

I smiled in agreement. "Sounds good, lead the way."

* * *

Leaving town, the first thing I noted was the similarity between Floors. The trees out here mimicked those of an African savannah. The sky, however, wasn't as deep a blue as the first floor. A light blue hue hung above, looking almost white over the horizon, the background cloudless.

Strolling along the weed covered ground, the land was baked in warm sunlight. Without an inch of shade, several patches of ground were left dry, barren of life. The grass was rougher, grazing against my clothes. The mountains looked ridiculous, their flat topped peaks looking like the heads of erasers.

"So who's the girl?" Renee suddenly asked, a soft smile on her face.

"Oh," I replied in surprise, distracted by the environment. "Her name's Lisbeth."

"Huh," She shrugged, "come on mate, hit me with it! How'd you meet?"

I took the next few minutes explaining. From trolling my dreams, to going on adventures, hours speaking together. I felt uncomfortable, like merely speaking on the matter was akin to obsession. It had been three weeks since we last met, but I still felt hung up.

"Sounds like a fun one," Renee pointed out, "why not invite her out here? Couldn't hurt to try. Cuz right now, you're about as exciting as a DMV trip."

"I don't know," I replied softly, "think the last thing she wants to deal with is me. Things aren't...as warm as before."

"Can't say I blame her," she threw her hands up, "your choice."

I frowned. Was I really that boring?

"I'll do it," I answered, "one second."

In my mind, it was clear that Lis wanted me to go away, I mean why else would she be so terse? I quickly readied a message, asking if she'd like to come out to the local hunting ground near Urbus. Sending the notice, I stopped, nodding to Renee.

Renee nodded back, stopping to await an answer. Flat topped mountains loomed in the distance, scattered much like the trees in this pale colored prairie. Horsemen dashed across the plains, encircling prey as they unleashed both arrow and spear upon their unseen foe.

In the span of a few minutes, Lisbeth replied.

"Sorry Garr, but I'm really busy. Maybe another time?"

This stopped me dead in my tracks. Another time, what? Now all of the sudden she's acting interested in being around me? What the hell?! Dissecting the message, it all rattled in my head. I shrugged, putting it aside for later.

"Nope," I informed Renee, "busy."

"Darn," she shrugged, "oh well. The hunting grounds are only a few minutes away."

I followed the huntress down the fields, gazing out as the sun baked us in warmth. While I was initially disappointed, I figured it'd be best to reschedule.

"So Renee, got anyone close?"

"Yea...well I did anyway," Renee exclaimed, "used to date him back in the real world. Ever since we got trapped here though, he and I saw things differently."

"How long?" I looked back at her.

She looked up at the sky for a moment.

"Hm, I'd say...a month? Two? I try not to think about it much. I wanna enjoy myself out here, have that adventure while I'm still kicking, you know?"

"Makes sense...Lisbeth and I met in a pretty peculiar place. Wasn't expecting any guests, especially not anyone like her."

"In fact," I rose a finger, "the first time we met? She trolled me in my sleep! The nerve!"

"Life's funny that way," she smiled, "always manages to throw a curve ball, just when ya think you've got it all figured out? Bam. Good to see you loosening up by the way."

Renee stopped, pointing out to a meadow below us. Resting near the huge mountain wall of Urbus, several ponds dotted the land. Players of all types gathered, each of whom busy with personal business.

"There it is," she stated proudly, "would hunt the bugs here every day, heck I invented Beetle Surfing."

"You did what now?!" I questioned loudly, looking at my guide with shock.

"You heard me," Renee exclaimed, "Beetle Surfing! C'mon, I'll show you when we've got time."

She pointed down. "Watch your step though, there are small ponds just about everywhere. Kinda hard to see them in the grass."

Heading down the hill, the ponds vanished behind columns of tall grass. Losing sight of the various puddles, it left me unsure of where to step. Groups of players roamed, some swatting at large bugs, others lounging under trees.

The buzzing of insects could be heard all around this wet patch of Earth. No two sources sounded alike, all I knew was it irritated me. The high pitched sound made me twitch, the repetitive sound of wings flapping in the air.

Before we reached the valley, I saw something move. Whatever it was, it was hiding in the brush, making a little clicking sound. 'Hot Waving' my arm, the Zweihander formed. I stepped forward, seeking out the hidden beast. Just as I turned left, I felt my boot nudge something.

Looking down, only a rock was found. I groaned, annoyed with the false alarm. I turned back, only to hear a soft click. I swerved, spotting a man-sized beetle looking at me! The insect scampered towards me, its multitude of legs cycling at an alarming speed. A bright, metallic red shell rested on its back. Covered in glowing yellow spots, its six legs pushed along the ground, easing grass aside.

I stepped back, readying my sword. Just as I prepared to slice, I felt a hand grab my shoulder. Glancing back, I was be stopped by Renee.

"Ladies first, Garr," she insisted, patting my shoulder. Drawing one of her small war axes, she pulled one arm back. She focused on the charging predator, her knees bending softly.

The beetle raced towards us, its antennas bobbing with its movement. Renee raised her axe wielding arm, throwing the weapon! I watched as it arced straight for her target, whirring as it cut through the air. The axe spun towards the charging bug, whistling as it soared.

The hatchet landed, slamming through the beetle's face! The beetle's head popped with a loud crunch, crashing into the dirt in front of her. Dust scattered as its lifeless body dragged across a dry patch of soil.

It exploded before the huntress, mere inches from her boots. With a simple wave, she recalled the axe back to her hand. My eyes were wide, my smile open and apparent. Damn...she's a good shot. With aim like that, she must be well-known.

"Well? What do you think?" She smiled pridefully, "I hate to miss."

I smiled back. "I'd give that an 8...no 9 out of 10. Damn, you're good with that!" I cheered, eager to compliment.

"Nine?" Renee inquired, "you're easy with the compliments, aren't you?"

"Maybe I am," I noted happily, seeing red shelled Beetles spawn nearby. "what are those anyway?"

"That's a [Red Spotted Beetle]," answered Renee, "not terribly bright, but they've got a habit of bleeding acid when taking slash damage."

Another beetle soon spawned nearby. "They make for good target practice though." She turned to the new beetle, pointing at it. "Try this one, Garr!"

Eager to try, I quickly shouldered my greatsword. Should be easy, I've faced much worse than this! I charged the beetle, moving as fast as my legs could push me. Lowering my weapon, I readied a wide swinging [Cleave]!

Just as I reached the beetle, my left foot sank! Knocking me off balance, I felt water rush up my leg. I jumped a little, feeling the sudden cold. My body leaned, trying to recover.

I tumbled back, falling straight into a small pond! Feeling the water against my back, I shrieked with surprise. I shot up, shivering with the sudden cold as I climbed out of the pond, groaning as I looked for the bug.

The beetle paid no heed, ignoring me as it munched on grass! The insolent beast...not only did it ignore me...it turned, trotting in another direction! Like it or not, I just got dissed by a bug.

I growled, feeling furious as water dripped down my face. Several feet behind me, Renee laughed as I watched the bug leave. Fuming with embarrassment, I staggered out before charging the beetle again!

Slamming my sword across, the blade glowed blue as I vented frustration! The blade flew at the [Red Spotted Beetle], making a slight thud as it struck the shell. My arms shook from recoil, the shell felt almost as hard as rock!

Pulling my sword back, my strike barely dented its armor! The beetle turned on me, charging and tackling me. Rammed back like a pinball, I stumbled back, falling straight into the pond again!

Feeling the water lap against my back, I stared blankly at the sky. You know what? That beggar guy, Fryke from last night? Think I'm starting to get it. Grumbling, I got back up from the shallow depth. Lunging for the insulting insect, I tried crushing with a [Down Chop]! The greatsword turned yellow as it slammed into the beast's dense shell.

The [Red Spotted Beetle] was slammed down, hitting the ground with dull thump. Just as it fell, the beast jumped up! Hissing, the armored bug punched me right back into the pond. Seriously?! I moaned, what're these things made of? Concrete?! I was being made a joke by a ladybug!

Just as I brought my head back up, I saw the beetle come forward. "You gotta flip it over, Garr!" Renee shouted, "it's belly's much softer!"

I jumped up, going around the beetle's side. Jamming my foot up, I rolled the creature over. The beast flailed its legs, trying desperately to flip back! I rose my sword, readying another [Down Chop]. Finally, I got the last laugh!

Just as I launched the strike, one of Renee's axes swooped in. Digging firmly in its soft underbelly, the creature was no more. I stopped, looking upon the scattering blue glass shards. Did she just...steal my kill?

I blinked, realizing the situation. Lowering my sword, I looked back at the pond I fell into. Renee's reflection appeared, smiling at me as she shook her head. "Wet yourself?" She asked, faking an innocent gaze.

"You stole my kill." I groaned, annoyed with myself.

"Don't worry," she stepped beside me. "I won't rub it in...too hard."

Oh God no.

"Wanna get even?" Her smile turned childish.

"Not even," I growled, "I wanna win."

"Wanna see me surf one first?" Renee asked eagerly.

I smiled, nodding to her. Just as I approved, I watched her race up to a grazing Beetle. The bug glanced up, screeching the second Renee's boots dropped on its back. Renee bent her knees, keeping her arm stance wide as she stood atop the yellow spotted cretin.

Mad beyond words, the insect dashed across the grass! Hissing and shrieking, the many legs scrambled, rolling its sides as it frantically tried dismounting the huntress. Going up and down hills, Renee whooped as the improvised mount ran along the savannah.

Cheering at her, I watched as she rode the damn beast like a mule! Renee looked in control, comfortable even with the rampaging creature. The Beetle hopped, stopped, swerved and rolled, trying to get her off!

Eventually, Renee jumped. Readying another hatchet, she paced to the side as the [Red Spotted Beetle] swerved. Dust kicked up, the insect's eyes a bleeding red. The second it faced her, she lobbed. Squish, the bug was no more.

Walking back, Renee held hands to her sides. Smug, she looked at me as if expecting critique. To be honest, I was struggling to find the proper words to describe what I just witnessed. What became clear though, was her skill.

"Well," I noted, "I'm definitely taking notes. That was friggin cool!" I laughed, relaxing my stance. "How long have you been doing that?! You looked natural!"

"I'd say about a week," Renee smiled, "the trick is to keep a wide stance. Their legs aren't long enough to claw you off. Sure, they'll eventually find a good spot to shrug you off, but the game might end by the time that happens."

"So how about that challenge?" I barked, gleaming eagerly.

"Sounds good," she pointed to a couple more beetles, "if I win, you get to buy dinner. I'm feeling cheap."

"What?" I choked. "When was that ever…" I shook my head.

"What's that?" She grinned, her eyes burning, "is that doubt I hear?"

"No" I replied sharply, "I accept! But if I win? You have to go to Lisbeth for your next armor or weapon repair or purchase."

Her eyes locked on mine. "Really," she inquired, leaning on one side, "Okay then!" She then drew her hatchet. "On your mark then!"

We stood side by side, the warm wind blowing against us. I flexed, readying my muscles for use. My boots scraped against the dirt, my eyes locked on one left of me. Renee began the countdown, starting at three.

"Go!"

We spent the next few hours killing beetles. Unfortunately, the majority of my time was spent flipping beetles. Renee would simply wait, taking whatever beetles I flipped, just to spite me! The beetles I failed to flip, reunited me with the cold embrace of a pond.

As time rolled on, I stopped to take a breath. Renee continued, nailing the bugs in the face right as I'm recovering. At the end, I was far from victorious. Gasping for breath, I stopped to stare angrily at her.

Renee smiled, whipping her hair back as she struck yet another beetle in the head. She sent volleys of steel flying, digging into whatever bug or roach we stumbled across. Soon, the sun rose to midday, finalizing my painful defeat. What was the score? Probably three...to seventy.

Taking a breather, Renee stepped alongside me. "Hope you've got money, Schwarzenegger," she remarked, "because you're getting me dinner tonight!"

I groaned, but smiled, enjoying the competition. She helped me up, guiding me to a nearby tree. "This is one of those spots I mentioned," she explained, "there's always a nice view of the valley here. It'll be a decent look out point."

Looking out, my eyes were filled with the sights of the pond covered meadow. From the distance, the buzzing of insects softened, turning mildly pleasant. The water reflecting the sun's bright rays, the grass dancing in the breeze, it was gorgeous. The scattered trees and flat peaked mountains in the far horizon.

Resting under the shade, I kept watch of other players as they fought. My eyes scanned the area, hoping for any hint of disorder. Suddenly, something fell on my lap, warm and flat. Looking down, a brown paper bag laid there, steam coming off it. An aroma leaked from the bag, the ever welcoming scent of meat.

"Hope you like it," Renee espoused, "made it myself this morning."

She watched, awaiting my opinion. Opening the bag, a well-made sandwich was revealed. With a large slab of red meat, some cream colored sauce and veggies, my eyes brightened with desire. Just at first glance, it already beat my cooking skill. Cooking...that takes me back to my first days here.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, picking up the beefy sandwich, "looks damn right." I bowed my head to her, "thank you, Renee."

Formalities set aside, I descended upon my prey. Taking a firm grip, I tore at the food with my sharp teeth. The sauce leaked to my taste buds, the sensation salivating in itself. I groaned at the sweet taste.

Similar to Thousand Island, it made the tender meat and vegetables all the more savory. At that moment, all the complexities of the world were gone, leaving only the sensation of the feast!

Taking a breath, I looked up. Renee was staring at me, fascinated as I ripped through the food like a ravenous predator. Realizing my lack of manners, I stopped. My mouth was a stuffed as a chipmunk's. I looked back at her, my eyes as big as a fish taken out of water.

Feeling ridiculous, I quickly turned to wolf down the rest of the meal. The food proved too enticing, distracting me from my own timidity. As the food disappeared, I looked back at Renee, my stomach cheering with satisfaction.

"That was amazing!" I admried, "thank you, Renee!"

"No, no." Renee wagged her finger, "thank you for giving me something truly priceless." She then touched my cheek, "that face. Will be sure to tell my friends about that."

Looking back to the other players, I found myself cherishing her company. Should've been making friends at the start. With them, it would've made my time much easier.

Suddenly, I received a message. From Haru it read, "Hey Garr! Sorry for the late reply, been traveling with some new friends I met earlier. Glad to see you're okay, hope the quest goes well. Sorry, but I'm pretty busy nowadays. Stay safe!"

"Who's that?" Renee inquired, her eyes lit with curiosity.

Closing the message, I answered plainly. "Oh, that's Haru. Another friend of mine."

"Oh?" Her eyes stared into mine, "how'd you meet her?"

I chuckled. "You'll love this. We met off the broken glass of a spice bottle."

She looked at me, not getting the joke.

I cleared my throat. "She's an alchemist. Met her in Floor One before leaving town one day. Was about to buy a pricey bottle of spice, until I broke it. Ended up going on a little adventure with her to acquire the materials."

"What're ya," she questioned, "some kind of pimp? You're getting surrounded by women! Where's a guy friend?!"

"Um," I stroked my chin, "Klein?"

"Who's that?"

"Er," I grumbled, trying to remember. "Last I saw him..."

"I rest my case," Renee interrupted.

"Oh come on!" I argued, "I'm just as curious as you are!"

Renee's blue eyes suddenly sparked.

"Hey Garr," Renne glanced, "gotta go, friend meeting!"

"That's fine," I waved, "see ya later! Meet at the Wandering Swan, right?"

"Sure," she nodded, "later!"

The huntress raised a Teleport Crystal, vanishing into the blue mist. With the tree to my back, I sat back to enjoy the spectacle. For a few hours, it was all quiet, not a single disturbance.

Evening came, still no results. Think I've seen grass grow long enough. Just as I rose and turned, I heard shouting. In the distance, there was a mob forming. A band of more than ten players, all encircling another. Loud shouts and curses echoed from the scene. _There's my cue,_ I noted. Intrigued, I got up to investigate.

* * *

"Give us money, you Beater!"

The man they surrounded waved his hands, gazing back and forth in fright. "Why?" he argued, "you'll just take more! Why don't all of you go make your own money!? I'm not a thief!"

"It's greedy folks like you that keep us from living better, Beater!" they shouted rabidly, "Pay up or else!" Their voices turned hoarse as they yelled incoherently at the lone figure in red.

I knew not what he did, but I couldn't let this go unchallenged. I stepped towards the biggest man in the group. Widening my shoulders, I growled, "Hey, why are you bullying that man?! What wrong has he done to you?!"

The giant turned to me, anger burning in his eyes. Standing, he easily dwarfed me. Layered in heavy metal armor, his bulky exterior was formidable. Looking down at me, his green eyes burned into mine. He smiled, smelling the fear off me.

"What are you," he growled in a deep voice, "his bodyguard? Boyfriend? I suggest you calm down, little one."

The fear flared to insult. "Little one?!" I shouted, feeling his mockery flowing. Clenching my hands into fists, looking right back into his eyes. "You ready to take that back, big guy?! What you're doing is wrong!"

The crowd turned, setting its gaze on me. The leader chuckled at my threat, "I think you need to get off your high horse, buddy." He glanced over to his brethren.

"I will not let you harass that man," I snapped, "so piss off."

"Don't worry," he sneered, "I'll help you!"

He suddenly opened his menu, sending me a duel request!

I grinned as the request appeared. I was determined, ready to drop him like a dead tree _._ I moved quickly, selecting [Half Loss]. Punching [Confirm], the sixty second timer arrived. I stepped back, readying the Zweihander, my eyes burning.

"I will end this," I growled, my grip shaking. Even in anger, I was intimidated by the mass of meat and rage standing before me. I clenched my jaw, bending my knees. I couldn't afford to be afraid, not when another's in danger.

The giant laughed, his iron plate rustling as he stepped back. Raising a large kite shield in his left, he drew back his right. The sound of chains clacked from behind him, slipping down. The knight drew a handle, a spiked metal ball landing in the dirt beside him.

I grimaced, recognizing the weapon, a flail. The iron ball landed with a thud, its points gleaming in the sun. The man spun his arm, twirling the flail in a circle. With every pass, I heard the air pitch. The weapon had to be the size of my head, dazzling me with its spotless frame.

What the hell should I do...this was nothing like blocking a sword. The words of bravery left my mind, my eyes locked on the spikes. The longer I looked, the larger they appeared. The chain rattled, moving in a rhythmic, deadly orbit. The giant braced himself, my Zweihander shaking softly.

The timer passed thirty. The crowd turned to face us, cheering on their brute of a leader. The whir of the flail unnerved me, the spikes triggering my phobia of thorns. Gripping the sword firmly, I stared at the laughing juggernaut. His shield was set forward, ready to block.

A breeze blew by, the sweat beading off my face. I'm really afraid aren't I? I mean...if what I know of flails is accurate...and with my Pain Absorber off? My heart raced, my mind filling with the imagined results. Suddenly the timer blared, striking zero!

The leader charged me! With heavy steel boots, he thundered towards me with a bellowing laugh. Every step he made was like the beating of a drum. He rose the spinning flail, whipping forward!

I rolled to the side, landing on a knee. Crash, the flail fell beside me! I squirmed, the very Earth quaking with its fall! Dirt and dust puffed from the slam, the chain clacking as the man drew back. I couldn't let this thing hit me!

I charged, swinging hard! Throwing a diagonal cut, I threw my weight into the slash, hoping for a hit. This hope was swiftly repelled, stopped by the frame of his shield. The iron of our arms slammed, the shock wave rattling my very soul! I bit my cheek, diving low for a leg strike.

Just as I leaned, something slammed me. The giant sent me flying with a hard kick! I cried, feeling the cold metal of his boots against my eye socket. His strength proved great, knocking me several feet back! My vision blurred, throbbing from the slamming of steel.

Hitting the ground, I felt the moisture of a pond on my back. My head was not so fortunate, meeting a rock on the way down. My body flailed, the sharp stone jarring my skull! I stumbled, struggling to get out. I could hear someone laughing, but not who. I hobbled out of the pond, barely keeping balance.

The crowd laughed as I emerged. Whistling and cheering, they begged their leader to keep going. I closed my right eye, the socket still throbbing with abuse. Rage flowed through me, the pain flowing. I wasn't gonna lose to a circus ape!

"Oh look," the knight mocked, "he's still moving! Can't have that now can we? See whatcha think of this!"

Before I could react, he rushed forward, kicking me again! Thrown again, I rolled to the side. I struggled back up, gasping from the migraine his boot produced. All the fight in me had been knocked away, I lost track of place and time. Raising my head, I was met with the edge of his shield! I watched as the steel rim plowed me straight in the nose.

Sent soaring back, I fell on the grass. My nose, now bent at an unnatural angle, seized with pain. My eyes watered, blinding me to what's coming. I cried out, my body shaking from the ordeal. Spirit had broken into confusion, what was happening? My cries were met...with the sound of whirring steel.

"What a wuss, you can't feel pain in this game!" the giant mocked, "All talk and no bite. Real good bodyguard you got here, Amric. Wait...where'd he go?"

"He got away!" I heard from the distance, "must've sneaked out while you started fighting!"

Opening my eyes, I saw the man standing over me. The man I stood for escaped, he left me here.

"Stupid," The giant cackled, "look at you...all that fighting, only to be left behind. Some hero you turned out to be."

He looked down at me, "hey…look on the bright side bud, you gave me the best fight of the week!"

Utterly humiliated, I stumbled back to my feet. My coordination was broken, my every step wobbling. Raising the sword, I tried a swing. The flail flew to me, the thorny ends spinning!

Fear got the best of me. Just as the spikes drew close, I limped back! The ball and chain crashed into soil, lifted quickly for another swing! The giant was relentless, charging me with heavy steps.

My vision cleared, my body overloaded. Time slowed, a dire warning of my state, the world shrank before my eyes. Looking to the steel ball, I made one last target, the chain. I charged back, readying to swing!

The man grunted, swinging wide as I approached. The Zweihander gleamed blue, activating [Cleave] as it dashed! As the blade struck chain, it failed to cut through. The blade slammed, forcing the chain to wrap. the ball tethered to the blade, its ungainly weight breaking my balance!

The thug wasted no time. He yanked the chain, tugging me closer! The greatsword escaped my grip, clattering as it struck the ground. Taking the rim of his shield, the brute speared me in the gut!

Thrown back again, I coughed loudly, crashing into a dusty patch. My HP flashed 65%, nearly defeated! My arms wobbled, shaking from recoil. The armored foe lumbered towards me, smiling as he spun the flail again! I could barely get to my hands and knees, my fingers aching from force.

Disarmed, I was forced to dodge. The fear of his spiked flail made my already racing heart push harder! I vaulted to the right, the ball slamming near my face. Sliding on the ground, I grabbed my sword!

The knight swerved, but it was too late! With a wide slash, I dug the blade into the shield bearing arm. Clang, the greatsword sung as it crashed against armor, the air filled with the ring of iron.

Striking a critical, the shield flew back! The arm was broken, hanging loose from the elbow down. My HP recharged above 80%, inciting me to wrath! I grinned, lunging forward for another strike. This was my chance, my time to crush!

I was foolish. The giant intercepted with a downward slam! While the ball missed me, the chain struck my collar bone. The ball fell behind me, its weight knocking off my balance. I winced, the cold metal pounding against bare bone.

The momentary pause betrayed me. The moment I stopped, the knight kicked me back! My ribs buckled, the abs taking most of the strike. Rolling, the thin grass padded my fall. My face turned cold, my body shaking as I gasped for breath.

"Think you're winning?!" he spouted, "how wrong you are!"

The brute descended on me. Feeling dazed and short of breath, I closed my eyes as I heard the chain fly! The second the metal links clacked, I felt spikes.

Jamming into my left arm, my bones jarred, dislodged from the strike! I screamed, the horns punching through my skin like paper. Flashing, my HP dipped sharply.

Enraged, I gripped the sword with my right. Throwing my weight, I swung wide! The blade rang, dented by the flail's coil. The weapon struck true, dashing right into my opponent's face!

The blade dug across his cheeks, tearing off the nose as it left! The thug, left visibly angered, stomped me in the face. My vision went black, the pain of a broken nose setting in.

"You wanna play dirty," he grumbled, "fine...I'll show you what real strength looks like. Gonna leave you for the bugs!"

Dazed and blinded, all I could do was sputter. None of my words made sense, my body seizing, my weak, pathetic, mortal body.

He laughed. "What? Nah man, just hang in there."

The whirring of his flail grew louder. I twitched, hearing the weapon fly. The seconds turned to agonizing minutes, the world slowing. Slam! I screamed frantically, the spiked ball digging into my leg! A loud crack sung from the spot, my body thrashing the second it cracked.

I screamed bloody murder, the agony shooting up my leg unspeakable! I tried pulling away, but no response came from the limb. My sense of direction, place, and time crumbled, the pain taking over all. I opened my eyes, my thigh bone snapped in half.

The brute looked down at me with a surprised expression.

"Come on you baby! You can't feel pain here!"

With that, he launched another! Snap, the weapon crashed against the other leg. Senses overloaded, nothing could stop the feeling! Yelling incoherently, tears poured from my face! All I could do was scream. Someone, please stop the pain! I heard the weapon whir again.

Immobilized, I laid, finished. The duel...it was such a steamroll, I stood no chance. The grass stroked my face, their thin strands matting my tear stained, dusted cheeks. Every second, every twitch felt like a new spear jamming into my limbs. My body quaked, helpless.

"Well," I heard the giant remark, "think we can say you learned your lesson. If you wanna fight again, we'll go another day. That is...if the bugs don't come to feed."

He laughed, tapping me in the ribs with steel boots. I gasped, the sounds of stomping feet were heard, walking past me. People from all around jeered, spitting on me as they passed. Biting the grass, I cried with pain and shame. As the sound of their mockery died down, I was left with the sound of the wind.

How...pathetic of me, to be beaten so easily. Laying there alone, only my arms worked. The buzzing of insects welcomed me, the loud drone of wings. The unforgiving sun bore down, my body a mere mess of broken bone.

Opening my eyes again, all I could see was the grass and sky. Even breathing was painful, my legs shaking. I breathed softer, wiping tears off my face. This was the price of weakness for me. To be afraid, that cursed me...just as it always had.

At that moment, I was worthless, something time forgot. Maybe Kayaba was right, I really was doomed. I felt a sharp poke to my side, the prick inconsequential. Looking, it was a [Red Spotted Beetle], ready to dine.

Not a chance. I grabbed my Teleport Crystal, using my left hand to punch the insect back. It gnawed at my leg, biting down on the helpless limb.

"Teleport," I cried, "Urbus!"

Vanishing into blue, all my dignity had left. I lost my sword...I didn't even have time to retrieve my sword. Warping back to town, the first thing I saw, was that I'm standing. Crack, my broken limbs bent under the weight, forcing me to fall! I splayed my arms, stopping my face from hitting the stone floor.

I gasped, crying loudly as my legs snapped. At least I was in a safe zone, I had no weapon, I was truly defenseless. I cried, dragging myself by my hands off the platform. Players walked by, not even one stopping. I kept going, there had to be somewhere I could rest, anywhere.

Just as I cleared the middle of the street, I heard footsteps rushing over to me, followed by another. I closed my eyes, shaking violently. Beggars, it had to be beggars, ready to take what little remained of me.

"Garr!?" I heard Renee cried out, "oh my god!"

I grumbled, but couldn't form words. I grabbed her by the shoe, gripping the leather tightly.

"Hey! Stay with me!"

"Hang on!" another voice called out, "I've got Healing Crystals!"

I felt a cold object touch my ribs. Opening my eyes, I saw Renee. She looked upon me with horror, but composure.

"Heal!"

A green aura enveloped me, cryptic letters flickering around my sad excuse of a body. Soon, the aura vanished, the pain still present. I coughed, feeling my lungs seizing from the experience.

How dare I break so easily, I don't have an excuse to. How could I look at anyone in the eyes, being this weak? It's disgusting.

"What?" The voice decried, "why isn't it working? These are the best available!"

"We have to bring him somewhere safe! He's helpless!"

Her voice wasn't filled with worry, but with action. She looked back down at me, her dark blue eyes wavering.

"I've got a home in the upper districts," the man chimed. "We can head there!"

"Yea!" Renee shouted, "come on! Help me get him up!"

I laughed softly, my hands falling back to the pavement. Why on Earth would anyone wanna save me, this joke I've become. I cried harder, hating myself for the weakness I vehemently despised. Here I laid, body broken, without a weapon, beaten into dust.

"Right away," the man shouted.

I moaned, every fiber of my being rippling with agony. I bit my arm, doing anything just to numb what I felt. I closed my eyes, feeling the arms of two grab me by the shoulders. My vision faded, the darkness consuming.

I'm sorry father...

 **A/N: Hey guys! Always told Garr to go out and "break a leg". God, now he's being such a drag. Oh well, he took that like a champ! :D Hey guys, thanks again for all of your support for the last few months. Remember, favorites, follows, reviews, and crutches are highly desired! Thanks again!**


	29. PoH: Man in Black

**A/N: hey everybody, early chapter delivery! Thanks again to all of my reviewers :D, theawesomess1, RiptideZ, Azure, and Thunderwolf2776! The support you've all given has been a blessing, an inspiration for novices like myself.**

 **Enjoy the new PoH chapter! :P**

December 5th 2022 – 1 week ago

PoH wandered the land, a new power flowing through him. A deep blue tattoo covered his right eye, a tribal symbol. Covered in a black cloak, his cowl covered this mark from the sun. Wielding a large knife, he hunted any beast that roamed the savannah, eager to grow in strength.

Ever since he activated the Malishard, the tattoo had embedded itself. _I feel incredible,_ he thought. _Never in my wildest dreams, would I have thought I could be this strong! To have this much power, imagine what I could do with it. The lives I could change with this!_

A gentle breeze brushed by, the golden grass dancing. A [Taurus Ironguard] approached from behind a tree. Layered in plated metal from the chest down, the muscular beast towered over PoH. Its bestial snout, resembling that of a horse, snorted in disdain.

Raising a hammer as large as a man, it rushed towards PoH, scattering dust as it stomped. The beast closed in, its massive body looming over the hopeful pioneer. It roared like a bull, readying an overhead blow, to crush him into sand.

PoH smiled, the heavily telegraphed move giving ample time. Stepping aside, he calmly dodged the massive hammer. It crashed, sending dirt in all directions, the club landing with a loud thud. His stolen artifact gave him a momentary speed boost, granting him an easy dodge. _Could probably run a marathon around this bitch._

Taking his heavy dagger, PoH used unnatural speed, racing behind the iron plated Taurus. Activating [Soul Search], the dagger glowed blue as it drove straight through, ignoring half of the monster's armor! Scoring a back stab, the damage was multiplied further, driving through flesh and bone.

PoH struck a critical! The iron dagger punched through, burying itself in its back. The damage was so great, the beast exploded without him breaking a sweat. Sheathing his weapon, he smiled. His [Soul Meter] filled slightly, absorbing the essence of his fallen prey.

Putting hands in his pockets, PoH chuckled to himself. With the meter only half way filled, it gave the prospective traveler a long road ahead. _Just a hundred or so more to go._ He calculated, _such stupid beasts can't touch me. I highly doubt whoever this hunter is will do any better. It's exciting, knowing I'm important enough to be hunted._

His thoughts trailed off to his situation. _It's truly a once in a lifetime chance, isn't it? Here, eight thousand of us reside. Almost all of us come from wealthy, well-to-do families...ones that control our very lives back in the real world. Then there's me._

He shook his head, angered by this certainty. _Even with the neutral start we were all given, we already screwed it up. Now we've got guilds...rich and poor again. Equality just flew out the window, with our people expected to just what? Bow? It's utterly insane!_

 _That's where he comes in,_ PoH imagined, _the Cursed Man. With everything that's gone wrong, he's done the unthinkable. That man stood up to the power, like a true hero. If only I knew what he looked like, I'll find him and invite him to my cause._ He grinned, _the man's a hero...surely he will approve._

A squad of players were spotted nearby. Four males, one female. Surrounding a [Taurus Berserker], the group hesitated to strike, keeping their distance as the enraged creature swung wildly, gnashing its teeth.

PoH watched, frowning at the sight. Unlike other Taurus, the Berserker variant wielded twin axes, each the size of a man. The beast raced towards a shield user, spinning its arms like a cyclone! The axe heads whirred, slamming the defender over and over like a jackhammer!

Watching the warrior stumbled, PoH couldn't stand back any longer. Rushing forward, his unnatural agility pushed him straight beside the rampaging beast! He flicked his knife, dragging it across the thigh of the beast!

PoH timed poorly, failing to see the left axe coming! In one swoop, he was sent flying aside like a doll. Dust scattered around him, crashing and rolling into the grass. His HP flashed, dipping substantially.

PoH rolled back to his feet, seeing the creature charge! His heart raced, seeing such a monstrous beast lunge. He leaped to the side, watching the [Taurus Berserker] slam the ground with both axes!

The weapons gouged through Earth, forcing the beast to pry them loose. Seeing the golden chance, he dashed for the rear, flipping in the air! Prying its axes loose, the beast pivoted, ready to knock him back. Grabbing one of its shoulders, PoH swung!

A loud pop was heard, the dagger scoring a [Sneak Attack Bonus]! PoH clung to the planted weapon, twisting it as it stuck through its bare back!

The Taurus wasn't finished. Rolling itself forward, it sent PoH flying! Feeling the dagger leave the wound, it yowled with grief! Its black eyes widened with rage, snorting and roaring as it charged the downed avenger!

PoH stumbled, the beast speeding like an oncoming train. Biting his lip, he activated his Malishard! Speed was gifted, a burst of unholy velocity from the accursed item. He leaped forward, tackling the creature with a forward flying [Gore Hand]!

The beast did not expect such aggression. The knife plunged through its stomach, stopping its advance, slowing as the sharp edge pushed further. PoH gleamed, seeing the pain in the creature's eyes. _Getting in my way? Unacceptable!_

He shoved the beast to the ground, stabbing it further and further as it fell. Overwhelmed, the creature exploded into frags. A new notice hit PoH as he rose.

[Congratulations - Mini Boss Defeated!]

[Reward: 1,000 Cor, 1x Taurus Axe]

 _Cool!_ He gleamed, happy for his accomplishment. Wiping the sweat off his brow, he looked back, only to find that same group of players surrounding him. By their furious expressions, PoH's joy fell. Among the pack, a woman with deep red hair stood out. Clearly their leader, Rosalia.

"You friggin kill stealer!" The woman snapped, "do you realize how long we've spent looking for that thing?"

"Wow hold on," PoH showed hands, "I didn't know! I thought you were in trouble."

"We didn't need your help," the shield user grumbled, "I had it all just fine!"

 _Bull,_ PoH thought, _he would've been overwhelmed if I stood back!_

"I'm sorry," PoH repeated, "look I'll make it up to you. How about I help you find another?"

Weapons were drawn, spears, swords, all pointed towards PoH.

"Ya know what," The woman declared, "that just won't do. We want your stuff...all of it."

PoH stood there, baffled by the circumstance. _After saving them...this is what I get?_ He frowned, looking all around himself. Weapons, not a single thank you or desire to negotiate. _It really is the same as the real world..._

"Can't I just give you the monster's drops?" PoH bargained, "I really have no use for it."

"No," Rosalia barked, "like I said. We want everything you've got. Except the cloth and dagger, I can smell useless off it."

PoH grimaced, opening his menu. 35,000 Cor, several items found off monster drops, he felt his excitement plummet. _I've spent weeks gathering all this...I should show them the error of their ways._

Remembering his [Soul Meter], however, he relented. _If I do that...it'll give me away to the Malishard hunters. I'll stand no chance._

"Hellooooo," Rosalia groaned, "you gonna drop the goods, or we gonna have to take...drastic measures?"

PoH sighed, nodding to her. Humiliated, he began dropping all the loot he's earned. Stacks of Cor fell around him, quickly snatched up by one of the group members, serving as a collector. Items hit the ground, Rosalia watching as he emptied his inventory.

PoH's expression saddened, watching with a heavy heart as everything he earned hit the dirt. Scrounged up by brainless minions, his hands shook, tightened into fists. _I should've just let them die. Would've left a wounded monster for me to finish._

Minutes later, he was broke. Everything he earned was lost, stolen by ruthless degenerates. Stripped of all but his cloak, knife, and artifact, PoH was left in anguish, the group departing with their ill-gotten loot. _Scum,_ he grumbled, _they owe me for their lives...their safety. Well, now it's forfeit._

The wind blew, but it no longer felt free. PoH sat on his hands and knees, shaking, vulnerable. His black eyes filled with pain, he had been driven to square one...all because of others. He listened as the highwaymen wandered further down the grasslands.

"Nice catch back there," the shield user chuckled, "just gave it up like a bitch."

The scrawny thief looked to him.

"Guys, I admit...I'm not exactly liking this. I mean, that thing nearly overwhelmed Rufus."

"That's the hero's ego talking," Rosalia barked, "besides, on to business with Bale."

Hearing that name, PoH's attention sharpened. _That must be their leader...I will make him pay._ He rose to his feet, brushing dust off his black cloak. Penniless, it was back to monster slaying. Months of saving up, all gone, all lost to people he tried to save.

As he wandered, he spotted a party of two wandering the savannah. He hid behind a tree, curious as he heard shouting from their direction. Watching, he noticed a white haired woman crouched over a random patch of grass. To her rear was a taller figure, a man of brown hair and steel armor.

Haru's trowel dug under the green herb's roots. A C-Class Herb, [Parrout] was discovered to be an effective burn remedy. She persisted, carefully freeing the roots from the soil. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she gazed back at her partner. Bale no longer smiled, his expression bitter and impatient.

"Is something bothering you, Bale?"

Bale had his arms crossed, staring out to the mountains.

"Still mad at Etic," he grumbled," I swear, he must've stolen that rare item right under our noses. There's no way we could've just lost it."

"Wouldn't surprise me," Haru agreed. "Why not just kick him out? I don't like seeing you like this."

She glanced back to the herb, brushing off some excess dirt before retrieving the plant. She smiled softly, happy to begin extraction. Pulling out beakers, she dropped the plant inside a glass container.

"We can make this work." Bale argued, "just wish someone was more grateful of the things I do for them."

He brushed back his ebony hair, keeping an eye out for any monsters.

As the ingredients filled the glass container, an icon appeared. [Extract], Haru selected eagerly confirmed. A clear fluid filled the vial, dissolving the contents. Left with a bright yellow liquid, Haru drew some bottles, transferring the raw material.

"Maybe this is a big misunderstanding?" Haru suggested, "I mean we've sent Etic with Johnny. We can get another one can't we? Let's just enjoy the day!"

PoH noticed the ebony haired knight's contempt, the frustration in his eyes. _Maybe I could help them with this "problem" of theirs. Bale seems about as controlling as my damn father, this'll be fun. Gonna see what I can do before the rest of his goons show up._

"There is no misunderstanding." Bale growled, "they just don't appreciate what they have!"

He stopped, glancing around the seas of grass. His eyes softened.

"You think…they might be playing games with me?"

Haru looked at him with a puzzled expression. "A game?"

She came closer, grasping him by his hands.

"Don't worry about it, Bale. We're all friends here. I'm here for you, I…" she stopped, looking at their hands.

Bale looked down at her, his expression softening. Raising her hands to his face, he pressed his lips gently upon them.

"I know…thank you, Haru."

He then released her, looking more relaxed.

"You're right. I have nothing to worry about. Johnny and Etic are east of us, we should be crossing paths with them anytime. Once we find another dungeon, we can get another one."

PoH took note of their names. Keeping crouched, he ventured east, looking for the pair of individuals mentioned. _Can deal with this issue for them. A simple game of 'Telephone' will do the trick._

His small black eyes darted around, the wind blowing back his long, straight hair. _Still no beaches, why didn't Kayaba make this floor more unique? It's almost exactly the same as the first! I mean I understand he had to design a hundred of 'em, but come on!_

An hour passed before he stumbled upon another two individuals. One wore ragged clothing, the other wearing green and leather. The two appeared locked in an argument, the shabby dresser flexing his armored hands. Going for a nearby tree, PoH took cover to listen in.

"I'm telling you." Etic exclaimed, "I didn't steal anything. You started this whole thing, Johnny! If you hadn't suggested it, we wouldn't be having so much drama! It's almost like you enjoy it..."

The shabby figure shrugged. "I'm just telling you, he's gonna figure it out eventually. Just give the item back, would make all of our lives easier."

Etic shook his head.

"You're such an asshole, ratting me out like that. You have the item, you're just riding off Bale's trust!"

"I'd suggest for you to pipe down," Johnny argued, "everyone knows you steal Cor from the party's funds just to have your little drinks. I haven't told Bale about that, so what're you complaining about? I'm simply keeping you in line."

"You're holding me back with that," Etic shouted, "waving that over me. If I do tell Bale, you'll admit to that. Besides it's only a few drinks! I only take one anyway!"

"If it was that easy," Johnny mused, "then why haven't you?"

Etic remained silent. The spear-man had nothing to say, Johnny clearly in control of the situation.

"Keep your head up," Johnny snapped. "We still have a job to do." He then pointed at a distant mountain. "You see the top of that?"

The bowl cut turned, looking up to the flat-headed mountain to the north. "Yea?"

"I'm willing to bet," Johnny let his arm down, "that there's some loot to be found there. If we're quick enough, we can probably score something decent. I'm sure Bale would be happy to get compensation from you. With that out of the way, we can continue as a group."

"If you say so," Etic took the lead in heading for the mountain.

"Good, now let's hurry up." Johnny started marching towards the tabletop mountain ahead, his voice soft and inviting.

PoH watched as the two diverted from the path. _This is a set-up, a fairly decent one too. This Johnny fella has absolute control of him._ He thought, _I should follow them, see where this goes._ Staying low to the ground, he followed behind the wandering pair. Just before they reached the foot of the mountain, Johnny turned. He spotted PoH and stopped.

PoH froze in place, rising to his feet. He stared directly at the shabby clothed figure, unsure how to respond. _Crap, crap! What do I do?_

"Care to explain why you're following us?" Johnny growled with suspicion. He stepped closer to PoH, reaching for the weapon at his side.

PoH rose his hands.

"Hey," he decried, "I don't mean any harm! I was just curious! Heard something about loot, couldn't resist."

Johnny stopped talking. Raising his falchion, he came in arm's reach of PoH. The gleam of a steel curved sword alarmed PoH, knowing the effects of such a tool.

"what else did you hear," he whispered, "you better come clean."

PoH, shocked by the sudden aggression, felt a sudden admiration for the man.

"I know that you're a very resourceful man…mind if I help with your plan?"

"How do you know?" Johnny snapped, putting the sword close to PoH's throat. "Huh, did Bale send you?"

PoH paused. _I could use him on my team…much more than that arrogant knight._

"No," he assured, "but…I come with news. He is conspiring against you. I overheard him and a girl talking…something about abandoning you with that kid over there. He's got a group of bandits under his thumb."

He let his honeyed words sink in, Johnny's brown eyes widening. _Gotcha,_ PoH predicted,

"Really now…" He glanced back to Etic, who's still waiting for him. "What gives me any reason to believe you?"

"Well," PoH frowned, hiding his excitement, "it's simple really...that kid's a thief right? Wouldn't hanging with him give away your involvement?"

"Bale trusts me," Johnny snapped, "you're not making any sense right now, buddy."

"You really think that? Or does he know who really has the item? I mean, you seem surprised "

"Who are you?" He asked, looking back at PoH. "You're either the bravest, or the stupidest person I've ever met."

"PoH," he answered with a nod. "Johnny Black. I've…come to give you a chance. You are a very capable person. Would you hear me out?"

"A chance at what," Johnny growled, pulling the curved sword away from PoH.

"Saving the world," PoH smiled, "there are things...things that disrupt the balance of justice and power out of our favor. Not to be rude, but how did you get in here?"

"Borrowed my brother's NerveGear," Johnny explained, "was supposed to get one myself...but I...never mind."

"How so?" PoH coaxed, using his charms to sway Johnny. _He's a sharp one, an apt listener. A manipulator, someone who isn't afraid of bending the rules. If I hope to get rid of the establishment, I need people that aren't afraid of creative thought._

"I'm not telling you," Johnny dismissed, "what thoughts? Saving the world? What's it got to do with me? I've already got a group."

"People like Bale," PoH exclaimed, "live off the hard work of individuals such as yourself. Don't you see it in his eyes? How you owe him? Even if it's you that's doing the work?"

Johnny's lips were sealed, but his gaze spoke volumes. Wide and soft, his eyes absorbed everything PoH said.

"What I'm asking, is for you to join me. Surely a man of your pedigree deserves dignity?"

"What about the kid," Johnny asked, "he's going to speak about you."

"You're a smart man," PoH repeated, "I'm sure someone as intelligent as you would know a...solution, right?"

PoH's voice was soft, tempting Johnny with promises.

"...I'll see," Johnny nodded, "what exactly do you have in mind?"

"Message me when you're ready to hear it."

Johnny's eyes wandered, deep in thought. He furrowed his brows, pointing the sword back at his messenger.

"I'll play it off," Johnny whispered, "be ready to talk."

PoH winked, stepping back in pseudo-fear.

"The loot's ours! You understand!? You friggin think my friend can't handle this? You're wrong. Piss off!"

"Okay you win!" PoH yielded, splaying his hands submissively as he stepped back.

PoH faked a frown, leaving their immediate area. As he stepped back, his frown turned into a grin. _Alright Bale...we'll see how you like it._ PoH kept within sight of the mountain, watching for anything suspicious. He surveyed the two wandering the mountain top, smiling as he watched them approach an edge. _That's it...just a little...push._

Moments later, something green fell...

 **A/N: So this leaves the question. Who's worse, PoH or Johnny? XD Anyway guys, hope you like the chapter! Remember, pushing me off a mountain means I can't write, so please think twice :D. Reviews, favorites, follows, or stolen rare items are all acceptable!**


	30. Chapter 19: Bread Winner

**A/N: Alright guys, gotcher new chapter right heya! XD Remember to check out stories like Cleave from theawesomess1 and Leopon Rising from blazepanzer24! All my reviewers, keep being awesome with your critique! :D**

 **Enjoy!**

My fingers twitched, sensation slowly returning. Something soft pressed back, fabric. Opening my eyes, I found myself in a strange room. White walls stood all around me, red furniture scattered about. Sunlight leaked through a window above me, its yellow glow soft against the wooden floorboards.

Where was I, nothing looked familiar. My body seized with a soft pain, but why? I groaned, my HP meter flashing a bright red. Well, guess it's not heaven...how about Kansas? Why wouldn't my legs move?

Moving my head, I felt something cushion me, rubbing against my ear. Soft, malleable, must've been a pillow. Looking down, I was resting on a bed. A set of blankets covered me, running up to my chest in length. I heard a soft creak to my right, the sound of bending wood.

"Garr?"

I froze, my ears picking up the soft, worried cry. That voice...I knew that sound. I glanced, seeing short brown hair...freckles. It was Lisbeth.

The second I saw her face, I felt the heat leave my face, drawn like a vacuum. Worry had taken its toll, her chocolate eyes softened, watery as she looked at me. Why, why was she here?

"Lis?"

Those were the only words I could utter, the surprise too great. Her pink shirt and leather vest were gone. Replaced with a long-sleeve green tunic, a thick brown apron resting on top. Her freckles shined in the sun, just as I remembered them.

We stared at each other, neither speaking. The outside breeze scratched against the outer walls, easing wind chimes into a soft tune. The crisp, clean sound of ringing metal...it sounded familiar. The clashing of metal...

It was right then, when my memory trickled back. The fight, the defeat, it all came back to me. This only made seeing her worse, knowing what I really was. Why did she have to be here, when I am proven to be pathetic?

Suddenly, I felt a hard slap!

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Lis barked, "challenging a group like that? Why?!"

Her voice was a concoction of fear and anger. I stayed silent, looking back at her. I felt tears well up, the pain on her face arguably worse than what happened in that meadow. I couldn't form a proper answer, my thoughts a tangled mess of concerns.

"I was going to deliver a weapon when I saw you," she sobbed, wiping tears as she looked away, "I nearly dropped it...seeing you getting dragged off. God, the way your legs looked."

I grimaced, lacking any excuse. I wasn't sure what was worse, suffering such a humiliating defeat, or putting her in a position like that. My stomach clenched, my body feeling glued to the bed. What could I possibly do to make her feel better?

"What the hell happened back there?"

She looked back at me, brushing aside stray bangs.

"I had it under control," I argued weakly, "I just...slipped. I made a mistake."

"With two broken legs?" Lis detested, "that's what you call 'slipped'?"

"I've done better," I admitted, "believe me though...I'm fine. I've...simply learned how to not win a fight."

"Garr," she shook her head, "please stop. Do you have any idea how it felt? Seeing how beaten you looked? You could've been killed! What happened?!"

I bit my cheek, looking back at her. It was hard to imagine, knowing that had I been a few seconds too slow, I would've been eaten by a damn beetle. There was no way I was telling her this. Then again, why the hell didn't I bite the damn bug's face off?

"I was trying to protect someone," I looked to her, "guy was being threatened, I couldn't stay back and let it happen."

I sniffled, trying to toss aside my own emotions...a futile effort. Moments passed, Lisbeth staring at me as I attempted self control. When I'm done healing, I'm going back out there...and I'm going to win.

"Is that man safe?" I asked, shaking my head to snap out of the mood.

"Yes," Lis answered, "his name's Amric. We're in his house right now."

"Then it's worth it," I grumbled, trying to hide my shame. "May not know him, but it's what's right."

I heard her chair scoot closer. Looking back, I watched as she placed a hand on my cheek.

"Who did this to you?"

Feeling her warmth on my face, I froze. Her fingers were small and soft. What on Earth?

"Big guy," I replied, looking back at her, "wielded a shield and flail."

Lis stopped, her expression immersed in thought.

"A...flail," she repeated, "It didn't happen to have steel spikes, did it?"

I nodded, letting my motion speak for itself.

Lisbeth's head drooped, brushing her bangs aside. Her hand fell, returning to her lap. Looking back, I couldn't bear to see her that way.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I know the guy you're talking about," she mumbled, "I made a flail recently for a shield user. Some huge guy wanted one..."

Seeing her shame, I leaped to action.

"Hey now," I asserted, "what someone does with one of your products isn't on you." I winced, my broken legs shifting.

Her worry turned to a soft smile, looking back at me. Seeing the light shine in her eyes again felt relieving.

"Why are you here," I asked, words barely forming, "you have people waiting...I don't want to be the reason you fail."

Without warning, Lis slapped me again! My cheek burned lightly, my head tilted from the light tap.

"Garr," she glared, "I chose to be here for you. Don't talk like I'm wasting..."

She paused, looking away. Silence fell between us, my eyes directly on her.

"God," she shook her head, "you're just like my dad."

The sting of her slap was weak, the sting of her words was not.

"I'm sorry, Lis," I sighed, "I thought I could handle them. I was too weak."

In a flash, I felt her grab my right hand. Pulling herself closer, she cupped it between hers. The warmth of her hands was soothing, numbing the pain I felt.

"Garr," Lis smiled, "you were standing up for someone who couldn't defend themselves. It was a noble thing, it's just..."

She stopped, shaking her head. Something was bothering her, but I couldn't for the life of me tell what.

"You know what's the worst part?" I asked, trying to break the awkwardness.

"What?" Lis played with her hair.

"All that happened…and I didn't win." I mentioned, smiling softly at her.

"Huh?"

"Had a contest with a friend," I grinned, "if I won, she'd have to come to your business to buy or fix stuff."

Her serious expression faded, steadily turning to a smile.

"Out of all you've been through," Lis chuckled softly, "that's what you're crying about? God, you're unbelievable."

I snickered, enjoying her smile. I felt her fingers rub my knuckles.

"It's so easy to forget," she noted, "how in any moment, any one of us can die. Sometimes I just...forget that. Get so wrapped up in blacksmithing, I lose track of things."

"To be honest?" I replied, "it gives us reason to fight for what matters. For me, the question becomes this. Could I go to heaven and answer how I died and what for? If I died for the protection of others, then it'd be worth it."

Lis looked at me, unsurprised by my answer.

"That definitely sounds like you," she smiled, glancing briefly out the window.

"You know you've got a title out there, right?"

I looked back at her.

"I do? Oh boy! Please, tell me I'm the Muffin Man."

Lisbeth broke out laughing. Watching her bangs cover her face, I felt entranced as she brushed the mahogany curls aside. She smiled, blushing softly.

"You're right," she teased, "you're the Muffin Man."

"Yes!" I exclaimed playfully, pumping a fist weakly in the air. I glanced up to my HP meter, noting I'm heavily damaged. Covered in sheets, my legs were hidden from sight. The yellow glow of sunset leaked in the room, lighting the white room.

"Yea," Lis sighed, "you're officially the 'Cursed Man'...though no one knows what you look like, they only know that someone challenged Kayaba. According to some, you're already dead."

"...so I am the Muffin Man." I smirked, "Cursed Man sounds like something I'd hear in a lame boot-leg comic book...you'd think with all the time in the world, someone would've found a more creative title."

"True," Lis laughed, "I mean, there's already the Black Swordsman!"

"Black's overrated," I chuckled, "tell you what, when I find a decent title? I'll pay someone to call me that."

"Alright," Lis smiled, "I'll hold you to that."

Lisbeth sighed. Pulling my hand in, she placed it just beneath her collar bone. The warmth came first, then a tap. It was the beating of her heart. The rhythm was soft, quick. Feeling it, my face must've been as red as a Christmas light. Adding further fuel to the fire, she rose.

She laid beside me, smiling as she rested her head on my chest. Feeling her soft hair, My mind raced back to the night she left. As unpleasant a goodbye as it was, I couldn't say no to her. With her so close to me, I felt deeply confused. Was she only doing this out of pity?

"I missed you," I admitted, letting my feelings burst.

"I missed you too," she reciprocated.

Just as she admitted this, the door crept open. From outside came another woman, taller than Lis. Her hair was a bright orange-brown, eyes a blazing hazel. A white top and small red skirt covered her, a rapier sheathed to her waist. Seeing the stranger, Lis rolled off me.

"Hey Lis," the woman greeted with a smile, "just checking in."

"Asuna!" Lis squeaked, sounding embarrassed, "yes, I'm good!"

Her gaze turned to me. She seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"So you must be Garr, yes?"

Her voice was light in tone, sounding fairly pleased. Her hazel eyes and light frame made the woman easy on the eyes.

"Was gonna say the Muffin Man," I joked," but that'll do. I'm curious...have we...met before?"

"Sort of," Asuna shrugged, "you remember that girl in the cloak? From in front of the fountain?"

Oh God, it's the girl who nearly gouged my eye with a rapier! I glanced to the side, hiding the moment of shock. Please tell me I'm not getting shanked, I'm in no state for that.

"The uh, brooding one?" I asked back, hoping she didn't catch that.

"That's me," she smiled warmly, "I'm Asuna, it's a pleasure to meet you! Sorry for the first impressions. Things were...complicated."

The warm greetings were pleasant indeed, I felt relaxed. Well, as relaxed as a broken body allowed. Looking back to her, I bowed my head a little in respect.

"Like wise," I grinned, "you look great, Asuna. Much happier than last time."

"Thank you," she cheered, "Lis here's said quite a bit about you."

Asuna smirked, leaning on one side as she eyed her friend.

"Asuna!" Lis cried out, her face turning red.

"Really?" I asked, teasing Lis further, "wonder what's been said."

"Oh nothing bad," Asuna giggled softly, "promise!"

Yea, I had trouble believing that. Holding a fairly confident posture, Asuna looked really strong. If this was the same girl I met back at the fountain a month ago, I'm surprised. She went from 'jump off a bridge' careless to strong pretty quick. The confident woman winked to Lis, who looked ready to explode.

"So Garr," Lis chimed quickly, "I met Asuna a while back. Got to help her with weapons! Been my first routine customer ever since."

"Expect many more," I nudged, "can imagine you're quite talented."

"Oh she is," Asuna confirmed, "the weapons she makes are better than what the NPCs make too!"

Lisbeth smiled, proud of the compliments.

"They're only getting better too," she boasted, "I betcha my stuff will be the best in town!"

I gleamed, enjoying her confidence. It wouldn't have surprised me if that wasn't already the case.

"I believe it," Asuna assured, "anyway. Just coming to check on you."

"Off to more training?" Lis poked, watching as Asuna stepped towards the door.

"Yea," Asuna nodded with a smile, grabbing the doorknob. "I've gotta keep getting stronger."

"Remember to take breaks," Lis laid back, "I don't know who the guy is that set you off on that, but remember. Take care of yourself."

"I will," Asuna turned to the door, "enjoy your stay...you two."

She left the room, silence returning. I completely agreed with Asuna's premise, the constant struggle to getting stronger. Lisbeth was surprisingly quiet, I looked back to her. Her face was a flush red, her face neutral.

"So what's the best weapon you've made so far?" I asked, hoping to ease her.

"That's," Lis brushed her hair, "actually a tough one. Think my best one so far...has to be this one dagger."

"Really?" I giggled, "of all the colossal, impractical weapons that fantasy games create, a dagger?"

"I know!" Lis smiled, "but it just felt right, you know? Its design was basic, just a simple blade of iron...but its stats were just perfect. Its speed was +5, the highest possible. Its damage was a little lower than others, but for that speed boost? Worth it!"

"Has it sold yet?"

"Yea," she grinned, looking at me. "Guy bought it for nine fifty, was a bit sad. Guy was a real jerk too."

I looked back at her. "How so?"

"Well he looked at me like I was ripping him off," Lis shook her head, "didn't seem to understand that these things don't come cheap. Oh well, I can handle that."

"So why sad?"

"It's like," Lis paused briefly, contemplating an answer. "you grow attached to these things. Maybe I'm crazy, but it's like a little piece of me goes into everything I make."

"You really put your heart into it," I cheered, "that's what makes you amazing at it."

She blushed softly,

"Thank you," she smiled. At that moment, I saw yet another burst of pride from her eyes.

"I'm not interested in just being good, I want to excel."

This attitude was familiar to me, the mindset felt as alluring as a bag of honey roasted cashews.

"Same," I gleamed, "in fact, I have my own goal in mind."

"What's that?"

"Ever seen the Strength Training Minigame?"

"Yea," Lis smiled, "I remember seeing you do it. Frankly you're the only one I've seen so far who does it."

"Well," I looked to the ceiling, "one day? I wanna be the strongest man in all of Aincrad. With it, I could crush anything that stands against us and leaving."

"Quite the goal," Lis nodded, "can imagine you're already close. Got any leaderboards?"

I stopped. Looking up the minigame on the menu, there were in fact leaderboards. Of all the names that ranked above me, I looked up to the strongest player on the list. His name, was Heathcliff.

"Well I'm seventh currently," I glanced back to her, "got a ways to go before then."

"Try to focus on getting better," she warned.

"Also," she leaned her head, "as scientifically implausible as it sounds, I think my mood affects the stuff I make."

"what makes you think that?"

"Well let's say I made a longsword," Lis explained, "I've been making a bunch of those for the last month...they're a very popular model."

"Psh," I teased, "they call those swords?"

Chuckling, Lisbeth continued. "Yea! So making these for a while, I noticed that certain stats like durability or attack damage change depending on how I feel. When I felt frustrated, durability would raise. When I'm feeling feisty, damage increased."

"Huh," I rubbed my chin, "sounds freaking cool!"

Lis shook her head. "I don't see it that way. I wanna make things perfect, yet something as simple as that messes with results. It's a bit annoying to say the least."

"Perfection is a road," I nudged, "besides, it's amazing that you're even able to make such good stuff!"

"I suppose," Lis shrugged. Laying on that bed together, she rested her head back on my chest, sighing.

I glanced back to the room around me, enjoying this time together. I wish I could tell her more, something to try and impress her. We talked for a while longer, comfortable in these moments.

The door knob turned, Lisbeth lifted her head off. Laying beside me, we both looked to the entrance. Opening the door, came both Renee and the same brightly dressed gentleman from the meadow.

"Ah, my hero." The man greeted, "It's good to see you awake. I hope you've gotten a little better...I've never heard anyone scream so loud in my life."

Must've sounded like a baby, but God my legs hurt!

I smiled, "better here than out there. Thanks for bringing me here, Amric right?" I tilted my head, hoping I said his name correctly.

"It's my pleasure!" Amric nodded, his black hair slick and greasy, "was the least I could do, helping me with those thugs out there. Anyway, was coming to ask if you'd like to have dinner with me?"

My eyes widened. "Wait, what time is it?" I asked, alarmed by the announcement.

"Last I checked," Renee stated, "around seven?" She opened her menu, "Yea, it's seven thirty."

"So how about it?" Amric invited, "I'll get you anything you guys like."

"Sadly," I confessed, "I don't think I'll be moving any time soon. That guy must've shattered my femurs."

"Let me help," Lisbeth suggested. She eased off the bed, "I'll go down and bring you dinner. We can all eat up here with you."

I smiled, loving the offer. "Thanks Lis, wish I could move."

"Oh hush," Lis narrowed her eyes, "anything you'd like in particular?"

Glancing up to the ceiling, the thought of tomato sauce smothered pasta wet my appetite. I looked back to Amric.

"I've got food for days," Amric laughed, "go ahead and let me know."

"Pasta, please," I bowed my head, groaning as my legs moved again. "With some garlic bread on the side?"

"Awesome!" Amric cheered as he turned to the other two, "I've already shown Renee the kitchen."

He opened the rich red door, letting Renee and Lis out of the bedroom. As they left the room, I was left to collect myself. She seemed completely fine with how weak I am, but why? There have to be at least...what, a thousand others like me. Opening my menu, I stopped. My Zweihander...it's gone.

I sighed, punching the mattress once. My legs moved again, reminding me of the wounds. I lost my weapon, that thing was my dignity, my pride. I must've left it behind to escape the bugs. How embarrassing, knowing I neglected it.

The sounds of Urbus leaked through the open window. The sound of galloping steeds filled the air, the imagery of gallant knights in my mind. Covered from head to toe in plate, mail, and leather, the iconic figure stood tall in my mind. I wanted to be like that, a knight...for myself and her.

The imagery of myself in shining steel plate, a bright cape and an over sized sword made my inner child burst. I loathed how pathetic I was, to have to be dragged off. If it weren't for my friends, I would've been dead. Like Asuna, my strength must grow.

Minutes later, the others returned. Opening the door, Renee had the lightest plate of the trio, leaving one hand open for handling such barriers. Amric and Lis rushed in, holding hot plates and bowls in their hands. Lis quickly placed a steaming bowl of pasta beside me, joining the rest in a hunt for chairs. Amric quickly placed a trio of garlic bread slices to the side, steaming hot.

I grimaced, watching them scramble for chairs. If only I could move with any decency, then I'd be much more useful!

"Something wrong, Garr?" Renee asked quietly, pulling up a seat from another room.

"Yea," I grumbled, "usually I pull up the chairs for girls. Common tradition back home."

"Only girls?" asked Lis, a mischievous smile on her face, "what about Amric over here?"

"Ugh," I was stumped on the question, trapped.

"Kidding," Lis assured, patting me on the shoulder. She looked back to Renee, "teasing him never gets old."

Renee laughed. "No kidding! The guy takes everything so seriously!"

"I'm right here," I reminded, smiling as I shook my head.

"Believe me," Renee smirked, "it's hard to miss the gorilla in the room."

Ha, what a fitting title, gorilla. With proper chairs gathered, we assembled for dinner. Amric to my left, Renee in front, and Lis to my right.

"You know," said Amric, "its rare for me to have guests around." He sounded slightly depressed. I looked at him, surprised by his announcement. Would've thought he'd be swamped with guests, he's being more than generous with us.

"Wait," Renee questioned. "You live alone up here? What about friends?" She stopped eating, focused on our host.

"Sadly no," Amric answered. "I mean, maybe I just come off as weird. It's lonely up here. Ever since I purchased this property, I've felt despised by groups like Graye Sight. It's like they can't help but stick their noses in everyone's business."

"Definitely sounds like them," Renee groaned, "hence why I just don't feel safe to judge others."

He casually chewed on a morsel. "I was out training today for a reason. There's a woman I've been looking to invite here," he sighed, "but I don't have the courage to ask her."

"Why not just ask?" Renee said, "I don't see why she'd refuse. Especially with how generous you are."

"Exactly," Lis commented, "you've been cool with us. Especially for pulling a certain someone from the mess they made."

Had to rub that one in, didn't she?

"I think there's already someone for her." Amric admitted, "I've seen her hanging around a guy for a few days now. He's a traveler, adventurer. Unlike myself, he is strong and seasoned." His tone reflected his mood, melancholy.

"I'd still try," I proposed, "fight for what you want, don't let it pass you by."

"Think positive!" Renee claimed, "what's she look like anyway?"

"She's gorgeous." Amric started, "brunette, shiny blue eyes. Tan…she's pretty adventurous. Always traveling around." He stopped, rising from his chair with his plate.

Brown hair, eyes, gorgeous? Sounded familiar. Catching me looking, Lis blushed, a slight smile on her face as she looked away. Amric's chair creaking alerted me back to his sudden retreat.

"What's wrong?" Renee looked, unsure of his sudden change.

"I apologize," Amric stammered, "this was supposed to be your night. I appreciate your kindness, but I admit I am not as strong as I could be."

"You sure you don't wanna stay with us?" Renee inquired, looking mildly guilty.

"No, I mean it." Amric answered staunchly, "this is my gift for helping me in my time of need."

I frowned lightly as he left. Renee, looking rather determined to help, pursued him. As the two retreated, Lis and I remained.

"Can't see how it wouldn't work," I commented, "think the guy just needs to try."

"Yea," Lis said, watching as the two departed. She looked back at me, "how's the pasta by the way?"

"Oh," I nodded, "it's pretty good! Was among my favorite dishes back home, especially on weekends."

"Why so specific?" Lis gazed at me, eating a separate bowl of pasta.

"Workout schedule," I explained between morsels, "complex carbs take a few days for the body to break down. Once they are though, they give a big boost in energy."

"Oh," Lis smiled, "so you're basically building up for your next exercise. Clever."

"Science is awesome like that," I cheered, "lets us find the best solution to real problems. Sure I'm no math genius, but I can appreciate the language of the universe."

"I know right?" Lis grinned, enjoying servings of her own, "science...guess you could say it runs my life. From robotics to how I schedule, I always try to apply it."

"Such a geek," I teased, narrowing my eyes at her

I pointed my fork. "I never got to ask you, but what's your real name? I wanna address you properly."

She grimaced, looking at my gesture.

"Something wrong?"

"It's..." she fidgeted, "in Japan, it's rude to point your utensil."

Oh God did I mess up! I dropped the fork like a bomb, guiding the tip straight back to the bowl.

"I'm really sorry for that," I frowned, "I didn't know."

"It's fine," Lis smiled, "anyway, what was your question?"

"Was wondering about your name," I repeated, keeping my tone soft.

Her brown eyes lit with the question. "Rika...Rika Shinozaki. You, baka?"

"Aiden Vermout," I bowed my head to her, "what's baka mean by the way?"

"Idiot."

"Sounds fair," I giggled, "it's an honor, Rika."

We bowed in greeting. Quietly eating our meals, I felt my face heat up. I felt the joy of her company again, that simple pleasure. My mind drifted, imagining how it'll be once my mission's over. I would love to help her with her business. Maybe go on daily road trips, gathering resources for her.

Just as these thoughts passed, I heard a light 'tink'. Looking down, a hand had intruded, snatching a garlic bread slice! Glancing up, I couldn't believe it. Lisbeth was stealing my food. That crazy blacksmith...she had laid siege upon my precious side dish!

"Hey!" I shouted, watching as the cheeky blacksmith held a piece of ill-gotten bread!

Chewing down what she caught, Lis looked up at me. Playing innocent, her big brown eyes looked teasingly at me, mocking me. Leaning one elbow on the bed, she gleamed at me, mocking me as she ate bits of my food! I couldn't believe what I was seeing. No one besides my mother had the guts to do that!

That insolent grin, that devilish smile. I smirked, diving my fork, reaching for her holdings of spaghetti! Conquest shall be my solution, to halt all forms of aggression! Lisbeth proved too quick, pulling her bowl just out of reach. She squealed, her eyes filled with excitement. The sound of her excitement was too much, too cute.

"You," I growled playfully.

Lis tilted her head, narrowing her eyes maliciously as she chewed. She did so slowly, the sounds of bread crunching between her teeth. Was she taunting me?!

"Listen up! There's only one person in the world that's dared take my food and live!"

She smiled slightly, enjoying my rant.

"My mother!" I yelled, "just who do you think you are, huh?!"

Lisbeth blushed, trying to contain her laughter. Turning away, she finished eating my stolen goods. While she's distracted, I shoveled down the two slices that remained. This was not happening! Not again!

She swerved back, looking as smug as a criminal with that faint smile. Locking gazes with her, I sighed with amusement. So cute, even with bread crumbs on her face.

"Even when you steal my food, you make me smile."

"Weirdo," she joked, turning her focus back to eating.

We continued dining in peace. The sun dipped below, the moon rising over the mountain walls. Occasionally glancing up to look at her, I made sure Lis wouldn't be committing to any more skirmishes. With the side dish left empty, all I had to defend was my pasta...she better not try.

"So Garr," she glanced, "what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"No idea," I replied. "Had a job someone wanted me to do today. Gotta report back to them and mention my...less than satisfying work."

"Oh?" Lis looked up at me, "what were you supposed to be doing?"

"Was supposed to just check a hunting ground. Boss told me people there have been getting rowdy, that I should observe and report. Since I participated, I don't think he'll appreciate that. Not sure exactly how to approach it with him."

"Just be honest with him." She answered, "sure it might've violated the 'no making a scene' rule, but I'm sure you could make the point that they assaulted you."

"True," I nodded. "Will have to plan that out for tomorrow, wouldn't wanna come to his doorstep looking like this. Why do you ask?"

"Well," she put her arms behind her back, "was thinking of spending time with you."

The words hit me like a sledgehammer. What, she wanted to be with me? Then why was she ignoring me? I smiled brightly, putting these concerns aside.

"I'd like that. We'll figure something out tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded, returning to her meal. As we finished dinner, I stared at the empty bowl. Feeling the broken bones rub, I winced. I heard her chair move as I looked away. Glancing back, I saw her brushing her apron.

"Sadly Garr...er Aiden," she looked, "I really should be going for tonight. Got stuff to do."

"I'll see you tomorrow then," I smiled, enjoying her warmth, "sweet dreams, alright Rika?"

Rika nodded, her bangs bobbing softly. "You too."

Brushing her hair back, she reached for the door. Just as her hand touched the knob, something in her eyes lit up.

"Oh! Before I go," she opened her menu.

I looked, watching as she drew something. Seeing what she held, my mouth was agape. It was...my sword!

"How?..."

"You mumbled about losing your sword," Lis replied, "checked your inventory and sure enough it was gone."

"Did you...get that back for me?"

"Yep," she smiled, placing the weapon by my side, "figured you'd want it back."

I laid there, dumbfounded. She placed her hands behind her back, smiling as she looked. I couldn't believe it, she went through all that trouble, just to get my Zweihander back. In the eyes of a warrior, giving one their weapon back, it was a restoration of dignity.

"T-Thank you," I stammered, grasping the handle.

"Your welcome," she smiled, blushing softly, "sleep well okay?"

"Y-You too."

I hated watching her go, but knew it's important. Stepping out, the blacksmith gave me a final glance before shutting the frame closed. I looked back to the sword, her gift tearing my mind anew with questions. She went through all that, just for my sake. What could I do to repay her.

 **A/N: Am I over-cringing you yet?**

 **Let me know with reviews, follows, favorites, or lost & found weaponry! By the way, I would love to hear any critique specifically involving Lis & Garr. Anything I'm getting wrong, bad, or really wrong.**

 **Thanks again for reading! :D...and please don't steal people's food.**


	31. Haru: A Moment of Paws

**A/N: Hey everyone :D glad to see that the last chapter didn't suck! As usual, thanks to all my reviewers, especially Azure and theawesomess1. I've got high hopes to keep delivering on good quality chapters. Enjoy!**

 **Update: theawesomess1's OCs are removed, mostly out of respect for his storyline. I still highly recommend his story, it's fun to read. Check out 'Cleave' for SAO with some magic!**

December 6th 2022 - six days ago 4:30 PM

Haru's group assembled in the rented spaces of a cottage. Stricken with grief, they looked to each other for comfort. Haru, Vic, Bale, and Johnny were among the few remaining in the party. The wooden table creaked, lit by the fireplace beside them.

"How could've I been so careless?" Bale questioned, "how could Etic die?! We had everything planned accordingly, there's no way we could've lost anyone."

"Murphy's Law," Haru said in dismay, "if anything can go wrong, it will go wrong. How'd it happen again, Johnny?"

"We were following orders, heading west on patrol for a good hunting spot," Johnny detested, "but...we ran into a powerful creature. Think it was a [Trembling Ox]." Johnny explained, faking guilt.

"The over sized cow came out of nowhere!" he shook his head, his hood covering everything but his face, "I tried saving him, distracting the beast...but it was too fast. " Johnny shook his head, "the poor kid…he got caught with the horns."

Haru sat, calculating the options. _I thought [Trembling Cow's] only show up along the outer rim of this floor. Could its AI have a wandering function?_ "If it was so fast, how'd you get away?"

"I'm the team's stealth build," Johnny answered quickly, "once Etic was done for, I knew I had to hide. He was one of our tanks! There was no way I'd take that alone."

Vic groaned. His girth took up a sizable portion of the table. "Think from now on...we should stick together. We can't let this happen again, we already lost Etic. Bale, what're we going to do? We need a new tank."

Bale sat there, angered by the circumstances he couldn't change. _If I had just a little more control,_ he imagined, _it wouldn't have happened. I need to be stronger about this!_ He felt Haru's eyes glancing over to him. _I can't afford to look weak, not when they need someone strong._ He looked back to the rest.

"We must honor his name," Bale growled, "even if I felt he was guilty of thievery, he didn't deserve this."

"Not at all," Haru agreed. "We're with you on this, Bale."

"We have much to do," Bale acknowledged. "We have to find this animal and kill it for Etic's sake."

"Speaking of which," Johnny stated. Opening his inventory, "in his dying breath, he finally surrendered the item he stole to me." He drew the item, a small enchanted ring. "Ring of Fireheart, gives 10% resistance to fire-based damage." He passed it to Bale, smiling.

 _Wait,_ Haru thought. _Why the hell…no, this doesn't make sense. Or does it?_ She watched Bale take the ring, his arms shaking as he stared at the trinket. A dull bronze in color, small Elven letters were indented all around. _I still can't believe we had all of this drama for a stupid item...but Bale has to keep some semblance of authority here._

Bale's hands clenched into fists, face wrinkling with rage. _I didn't want this,_ Bale criticized, _I just wanted him to come clean! I can't even think of wearing this now...not with his blood all over it._

Haru frowned, worried about him. "Bale, I know that look. You shouldn't blame yourself for this, it was an accident. We had no idea what's out there."

"I should!" Bale snapped, slamming the table. "It's my job, mine alone to inspect every detail...every. Single. Detail. Johnny, why the hell didn't you call for help?!"

"I was hiding, Bale!" Johnny detested, "I was going to die if I didn't."

This approach caught Johnny off guard. _So there's the real Bale. Well, now I know where we stand on the matter. Starting to wonder about PoH's deal...starting to sound a bit more my style._

He shook his head, turning away and heading for the door outside their rented room. "I need time to myself…Vic, can you get some food ready by..." checks the time, "seven? Eight?"

"Sure, Bale." Vic nodded. "Don't take too long okay? We all know you try your best, take it easy."

Haru received a message as the group dispersed for the evening. It was from Silica. "Hey Haru, can we hang out? It's a bit boring out here in Urbus. I'm near the Teleport Gate."

Haru replied back, "One sec, Silica. Got some party stuff to take care of. I'll come over if I can."

She looked up at Bale. "Bale? Silica's inviting me to hang out. I know this is important, but can I go? This is all a bit much for me."

"Yea," Bale groaned, "just be sure to come back when dinner's ready. Same goes for all of you."

Haru and Johnny left, Vic stayed to ready a quick meal. Bale shook his head, stepping out of the room. _I can't let this happen again, the burden all falls to me._ He strolled out of the inn, the cool evening air touching his face. His eyes darted along the dimly lit streets of Urbus. _I feel cursed holding this ring, I wish I could just throw it away._

Haru left for the Teleport Gate, leaving behind the dreary mood of the meeting. Silica has been a frequent visitor, often asking her to go on adventures with her. She found the twin tailed adventurer sitting along the steps. Haru smiled, the child looking as cheerful as always.

"Hey Silica!" Haru called, waving.

Silica's eyes snapped to Haru, her grin wide. Racing up to her feet, she hugged her white haired friend. "Haru! I'm glad you could make it!"

Haru hugged back, patting her friend on the back. "Found anything cool out there?"

"No," Silica let go, "but I was thinking! Could we go gather some herbs? I wanted to learn more about that."

"It's a bit late," Haru paused, "Vic's gonna be readying dinner in a few hours."

Silica's smile dropped, her eyes staring up at Haru. Like a puppy, her eyes said everything. _Dammit,_ Haru noted, _it's not so much that Silica's adorable. It's the fact she knows it._

"You should warn people before doing that," Haru smirked, "those eyes are deadlier than a lance!"

Silica took her comment literally, looking ready to cry. "Wow, wow!" Haru patted, "hey I was kidding!"

Suddenly, Silica lifted her head back to Haru. Seeing the smile on her face, Haru realized she had been played.

"I know," Silica cheered, "so can ya?"

 _Well played, kid._ Haru thought, _thirteen years old and already out-witting me._

"Sure," Haru smiled, "anywhere in particular?"

"North!" Silica directed, grabbing her friend's hand. Haru stumbled, surprised by the child's strength.

The sky turned a gold color, cluing to a bright sunset ahead.

"so what made you choose Silica for a name?"

The twin tailed blonde glanced up to Haru, looking back ahead as she prepared an answer.

"It's based on my real name. Father's a chemist you see. He names us based on elements of the periodic table."

Haru nodded, noticing the looks people gave as they marched to the town gate. Consisting mostly of guys, their eyes glued on Silica in particular. Ranging from late teens to even young adults, Haru cringed at what she was seeing. _As much as I hate the idea of this many pedophiles...I think I'm starting to see where she got the ego from._

"That's cool," Haru exclaimed, putting her focus back on her friend.

The pair soon left Urbus, wandering the golden fields of Floor Two. Right off the bat, Silica readied a belt at her waist. Covered all around with shuriken, the sun patterned discs kept wicked sharp edges.

"What're those for?" Haru pointed out, "I mean...I never pictured you being one to use such a weapon."

"Because it's fun!" Silica smiled, "I can throw these all over the place. This one skill, [Shooting Star] is just the best, watch!"

Drawing one from her belt, Silica lobbed it forward. Activating the skill, the shuriken grew in length, glowing a bright yellow as it spun. Glitter trailed off it, much like a comet passing Earth. It flew out, vanishing within a few meters.

Seeing the starry projectile, Haru smiled, enjoying the brief spectacle.

"Wish I could do that."

Silica giggled. "It's my favorite! Wish Pina was with me right now..."

"Who?"

"My cat," Silica answered, "I miss her. Wonder if we can have pets in this world too...would be awesome."

"Now that I think of it," Haru considered, "I don't see why not. I mean with a world as vast as this, there might be. Wanna look for one instead?"

"But what about herbs?" Silica questioned, buzzing with excitement.

"Eh," Haru shrugged, "Bale and I go looking for herbs all the time now, this isn't a big deal."

"Cool! Let's go!" Silica raced ahead, dashing along the grass.

Realizing she's losing sight of her friend, Haru ran to catch up! _Ugh, as hyper as a puppy_ too! Silica ran circles around her friend, moving gracefully through the meadow. A few trees stood, their silhouettes tall in the darkening sky.

Approaching these monuments of bark, the duo began their search. The grass parted from the base of the trees, robbed of the precious sun needed for life beneath its great branches. Silica activated her [Search] skill, seeking out any living creature in sight.

Something small moved a few yards past the trees, slow and purposeful. Silica pointed in its direction, Haru following her to investigate. Roughly as tall as a shoe, they spotted their first candidate in the valley, a [Green Horned Torticorn].

A cross-breed between a tortoise and a unicorn. As implied, a unicorn like horn grew from the back of its neck, extending past the forehead. A shell of various green shades covered it on all sides. The creature paid little heed to the human spectators, simply trotting along the grass.

"Wow," Haru grinned, lowering herself to watch the miniature.

Poking the creature, Silica received information on the reptile.

[Green Horned Torticorn - Level 8]

[Tameable: Yes]

"Mm," Silica stared, considering the option.

"How about it?" Haru gleamed.

"I mean it's okay," Silica glanced, "but it's not quite right. I'm looking for something soft and cute."

"Suit yourself," Haru looked back, "what's it take to tame these?"

"No idea, maybe try feeding it?"

Haru sifted through her inventory, searching for anything a tortoise might find delectable. A collection of herbs rested in her inventory, organized based on use and class. _Ugh, the only thing I can imagine it wanting's my damn plants!_

Pulling out her lowest quality healing herb [Saint's Touch], she offered it to the [Green Horned Torticon]. The creature tucked its head back, the horn nestling between two bumps of its shell. Seeing the plant, the scaly beast craned forward, reaching out for the leafy greens with a toothless mouth.

Haru felt the Torticorn bite...both the plant and her finger!

"Hey!" Haru pulled back, dropping the herb before the hungry monster.

The reptile shrunk back, fearing the sudden motion. Haru's HP dropped by half a percentage point. _You're telling me I can die to these, Kayaba!?_ Haru sighed, watching the animal return to feeding. Within seconds, the herb was gone, a new message appeared.

[Green Horned Torticorn is now Tamed!]

[Would you like to name your pet? Y/N]

Little hearts floated off the new pet, Haru choosing not to name the monster. Upon accepting the creature as a pet, the alchemist received a passive [Physical Defense] bonus.

"Oh come on," Silica moped, "why not name it?"

"Because I could sell it," Haru smiled, "I'm sure somebody would want this thing...cretin bit my hand and ate my stuff. Besides, with this thing giving a defense bonus, it keeps my glass frame together!"

"Huh," Silica leaned her head, "so they give bonuses too."

"Anyway," Haru inventoried the tortoise, "wanna keep looking?"

"Yea!" Silica pumped a fist, "oh, forgot to tell you. I made some new friends lately."

The two turned, wandering further down the savannah. The pale moon rose over the horizon as they avoided the patrolling Taurus.

"Not surprised," Haru smiled, "what're they like?"

"Well," Silica gazed around the star light prairies, "they're...different. I mean, they keep sending me marriage requests."

She blushed, her eyes softening.

"Looks like you've gotten popular," Haru snickered, "huh?"

Silica hesitated, glancing around for a moment.

"Maybe?"

Haru shook her head, brushing back some stray bangs.

"You can tell me," she assured, "looks like you've got a bunch to say."

"I can't help it," Silica blushed, "I'm just a bit uncomfortable with all the attention."

"Oooh," Haru noted, "they aren't stalking you or anything, are they?"

Her tone heightened as she continued.

"Oh no" Silica shook her head, "I just wish I had more time to hang out with you."

She stopped to think, looking up at the stars.

"Really?" Haru leaned her head.

"Yea. I just want to have friends, none of that boyfriend stuff."

 _Starting to really doubt these guys. Seriously, what the hell are half of them doing, hitting on a thirteen year old like that._ Haru looked back to the landscape, _I'll take care of them myself if I have to._

"Anyway," Silica placed her hands behind her back, "so I've been training for a while."

"That's great," Haru smiled, "been keeping up with gear?"

"Yep," Silica drew another shuriken, "besides this, I've got some new armor."

Haru's eyes turned, noticing something move in the brush.

"Hey," Haru nodded that direction, "think there's something there."

The petite pet seeker turned, noticing something rustling in the small bush. Activating [Search] skill, the outline of a canine appeared. Two feet in height, a [Barkless Canis] strolled out of the flora.

Colored a golden brown, the speckled dog panted, its tongue hanging out, a smile on its face. Seeing the two adventurers, the creature went quiet, closing its mouth as it stared.

"You said soft," Haru crossed her arms, "how about this one?"

"Eh," Silica shook her head, "I'm more of a cat person...dogs are gross."

"Not a fan of pets myself," Haru admitted, "but hey that's fine. Creature's icon is green, so it isn't aggressive."

The hour grew late, Haru suddenly remembered she had dinner waiting. Checking the time, it was 6:55 PM.

"Gotta go," Haru frowned, "gotta deal with the news."

"What's wrong," Silica nudged Haru, "you look sad."

"We lost one of our own," Haru frowned, "guy named Etic. He was our only tank...real kidder, really enjoyed our card game sessions."

"Awww!" Silica cried, "I'm so sorry!"

She hugged Haru from the side.

Haru put one arm around her friend, patting Silica on the shoulder.

"The worst part? I...I think we're losing trust in each other. Vic and I stay close, Bale's always caring, and Johnny's been very reliable. I don't see how we could fall."

"Why lose trust?" Silica whined, "you guys need to stick together."

"I know what it is," Haru proclaimed, "it's this game. It's driving people crazy from being in here for so long.

"Think about it," she motioned, "how long were we meant to stay and play a game like this for on a daily basis? Two, three hours?"

"I think you're right," Silica nodded, "but...it only means we gotta work harder to get ourselves out of here."

"Exactly," Haru nodded, "you'll stay clear of those guys, right?"

"For sure," Silica bowed softly.

"Yea," Haru drew a [Teleport Crystal], "Can you warp back?"

The twin tailed girl checked her inventory. Her eyes lit, sifting through the menu.

"Shoot!" Silica grumbled, "I forgot to get more of those crystals!"

Haru frowned. Putting away the crystal, she motioned to her friend.

"Come on," she smiled, "it's a beautiful night. Might as well enjoy the stars right?"

Silica grinned, nodding happily as she joined the alchemist. The legions of stars hung above, the night still young. Silica danced along the way, enjoying the beauty of the world around them. The whole way back to Urbus, Haru wondered how to handle Bale.

 **A/N: Alright guys :D status report? No, I do not accept pets as a form of support...but I do take reviews, follows, favs, and roasts! Hope you all enjoyed, let me know how ya feel.**


	32. PoH: Converting Of Souls

**A/N: Hello again guys! theawesomess1, thunderwolf, RiptideZ, and Azure? Your critique is well appreciated :D hope to hear more from you all for weeks to come!**

 **Enjoy!**

December 6th 2022

PoH stood outside, the glow of the nearby lantern warming him in the cold of night. He watched as Johnny emerged from the alley, approaching him casually. The two cloaked strangers met, both nodding in greeting. They walked off to another alley, stopping as the shadows of buildings hid them.

"I gotta admit." PoH complimented, "that was clever of you."

His voice low and soft. Johnny felt a spur of guilt running through, the compliment feel unsavory.

"Cut to the chase, creep." Johnny growled, "how did you know I had the ring? How did you know Bale's going to throw me to the wolves?"

PoH chuckled, rubbing his hands together, warding off the cold.

"it's obvious isn't it?" He looked back down the alley, "come on…you see it too. He always talks about himself, doesn't he?"

His black eyes glistened, his words dripping with poison.

"…yea." Johnny answered regrettably, "but that…no, he's just proud. I can tolerate that. He's been a good leader."

The weakness in Johnny's answer only enticed the opportunist. _Just apply a little pressure..._

"Are you here to listen to me?" PoH questioned, "or are you here to listen to your own self-doubt?"

His voice grew harsher, pressuring the man.

"I'm sorry," Johnny said, "please go on. Was rude of me."

He bowed his hooded head lightly, gazing back up to listen. _Good._

"Where are you from?"

The question struck Johnny as peculiar. _Home? I haven't thought of home since we got here. Finally got to skip the stupid church sessions...all they ever wanted was our money._

"Nagoya," Johnny muttered. "Why does it matter?"

"It makes all the difference in the world," PoH snapped, "Tell me, how is your family doing? This has everything to do with us. Where we stand in this. This brave new world."

Johnny hesitated. _I mean, I don't think I'll make it out here...why not?_

"I live with my parents still. Shinkawa and I...we were expected to succeed them in the hospital industry."

"Sounds like a lot of pressure," PoH commended, "can bet you're doing well, yes?"

"Cut to the chase," Johnny moaned, "this isn't about me."

"Fine, fine." PoH turned his gaze, looking out to the towers and walls around them. "You must know how expensive it was to enter this world, right?"

"Quite a bit...had to pay for it myself."

"Well, I won't beat around the bush. I come from a destitute home…neither you nor I could easily afford these things."

 _This is of little concern,_ Johnny thought, _frankly I'm just happy to get away from all the stress._

"Doesn't it bother you how they waved the tech in our faces? How we were expected to just take the fact that we for the most part couldn't afford it?"

PoH's eyes flared in disdain.

"They'd put posters literally everywhere! Everywhere I looked, it'd be shoved in our faces. Only accessible by the families of business...the same families that won't hire us."

His tone grew louder, full of energy.

"The mistreatment of us as a generation is horrifying! Yet we're supposed to what, suck it up? To follow a set of rules designed to keep us this way!?"

"What about tomorrow," PoH grumbled, "what about the next generation? Our economy is in near collapse. We're going to be the ones left to pick up the pieces...yet we get no say."

Johnny's eyes widened, enthralled by his charisma. _He's...right._

"Yea," Johnny nodded, "had a lot of friends upset that they couldn't buy it."

"Well, look around you my friend." PoH noted, "surrounding us…are 7,000 and more people. Based on cost assessment, what class does that put them in?"

"…wealthy?" Johnny answered uncertainly.

"Exactly!" PoH exclaimed. "The wealthy of Japan…the same people who rule over us, like as if we are but mere dogs on their lawn. They, nay, their heirs walk among us."

"I see," Johnny nodded, "so what do we do about it?"

"Imagine it," PoH proposed. "What home would be like, if we changed the balance? Could you imagine it?"

Johnny stood, absorbing.

"The poor," he splayed hands, "they would have a chance in this rigged system! People like you and I. We would get the job openings we always wanted! We wouldn't have to put up with inheritance. It'd be based our ability."

Johnny froze, entranced by PoH's words. _His voice, it carries such strength. It's true, I've also come from an impoverished household. Even the air we breathed felt like ash in our gut, we owned nothing. Not even the shoes on our feet._

"What I see in you, Johnny." PoH stated, "is potential. You've got the will to change the world. To make our country a better place for all people, not just the entitled few. You and I, we can do this together."

He stepped closer.

"What do you say," he whispered, "think about it…would you rather work for a selfish pig, or would you rather make a name for yourself? Think of all the children, living better lives because we opened the door."

Johnny shook, enthralled by his proclamation. He glanced to the alleyway, sighing.

"I'll need time to think about this…you'll have your answer soon."

Johnny turned away, leaving the alley. While he expressed a desire for time, he felt the desire to leave with this leader.

"Take your time," PoH said as Johnny walked away.

Just before he stepped out of arm's reach, PoH used his [Pickpocket] skill. Drawing a small vial of poison from the man's pocket, he smiled as he turned away. _Now…to inform this Bale of "treachery". It's so easy, miscommunication was always mankind's biggest problem._

Exiting the tight corridor, the man checked the status of his Malishard. _50% charge on the embryonic stage,_ he calculated, _at the rate I'm going, it'll be a week or two before I've killed enough mobs._

The moon shined down on him. Seeing a few players lounging under a street lamp, he couldn't help but feel pity. PoH approached them calmly, letting down his hood. They looked, eyes filled with caution as he closed in.

"Evening," PoH greeted, smiling softly.

"Hi," the ragged individuals nodded, comforted by PoH's presence.

"Why are you out here?" PoH questioned, "there are great inns all around town."

"Costs too much," the leader of the five grumbled, "we've been living off fruit sales back in Floor One. Wanted to discuss our next plans before heading back...this place's too risky for us."

Right at their feet, PoH started dumping gear! Leveled appropriately for the current floor, their eyes widened with disbelief.

"Take heart," PoH cheered, "you shouldn't be held back like that."

The group of five scrambled around, grabbing and inspecting the loot being dropped. PoH smiled, watching their expressions brighten with hope. _That equipment does me little good, but_ _for them...it'll mean a world of difference._ The gear was gone in a matter of seconds.

"Dude," their leader cheered, "why?"

"You needed help," PoH answered, "simple as that."

"Wow dude, you're a saint!"

PoH smiled, raising his chin. _Just the beginning. All I need is to open minds, ears and eyes to their reality. Once that's accomplished, the sky's the limit...the future will be like clay in my hands!_

"If there's anything you need," the man pointed out, "just let me know, alright? Name's Brass!"

PoH took a closer look at this figure. Slim, unassuming. In his mid-teens, the purple haired player wasn't what he wanted. He needed someone of stronger will, someone to carry his will. _If I could find the Cursed Man, I could change everything. Who would've thought that finding him would be so difficult?_

"Will do," PoH bowed lightly, "have a good night."

With that, he walked off. Going back into an isolated corner, PoH opened his menu. Seeing the Malishard options, he glossed over the earliest form available. Depicting a Sphinx, its requirement to summon and command was nearly met. _Just 500 more monsters._

He closed the menu, the sound of crickets breaking the silence. Looking down to his waist, his heavy dagger had become worn, dented with hard use. The clock struck 7:39 PM AST, most businesses were still open. Searching for the closest blacksmith, he quickly found one along the road.

The woman sitting behind an anvil was petite, standing just over five feet in height. _Not sure what weighs more, her or the anvil...seriously, the anvil's bigger than she is!_

"Welcome to Lisbeth's Blacksmith shop!" the woman cheered, smiling brightly as she looked up to the tall figure. _Huh, cheerful. Cute too..._

"Evening," PoH mumbled, "do you offer repair services? My dagger's seen better days."

"Of course," the brunette smiled, "show its stats and I'll name the price."

"Why would stats change that?" PoH raised an eyebrow.

"Because," Lisbeth shouldered her hammer, "the closer a weapon is to breaking, the harder it is to repair."

"Ooooh," PoH nodded, "eh, makes sense."

With that, he revealed the stats of the heavy dagger. Lis rubbed her chin, examining its durability points, both total and current.

She shrugged.

"This is nothing! That'll be..." looking back to him, "about 50 Cor."

 _Only that much? Damn._ PoH complied, paying the amount required. The blacksmith went to work, her eyes glowing as she hammered away.

"So what brings you out here?" Lis asked.

"Why does it matter?" PoH looked back.

"Just trying to pass the time," Lis said, keeping focused on the job, "customers like to talk about their day. It's a neat way to make friends. This anvil of mine's helped bring plenty."

"Ahh," PoH nodded, "true. You could say I'm looking for friends too. Problem is, the best ones seem to be dedicated to parties already."

"True," Lis gleamed, sparks flying with every strike. "I mean why not try Floor One? There's still a bunch of people there."

"Might as well," PoH crossed his arms, "met this one guy up here. Really cool too, smart as a wolf. Trying to get him to join me."

"What's stopping that?" Lis leaned her head, tapping away at the nearly broken dagger.

"He's already in a party," PoH grumbled, "tough thing is, the guy he calls his leader doesn't even respect him!"

"Wow," Lis frowned, "but that should make him easy to get, right? I mean if he's that bad, then surely your friend would see that."

 _Smart one...better be cautious with her._

"I consider it a matter of consistency," PoH argued, "he's around the prick because it's familiar to him. People all around are looking for something comfortable."

He shook his head. _Come on, gotta keep playing it off._

"But we shouldn't be looking for that. We ought to look for ways to go up in the world. I wanna make a name for myself out here, you know? Getting comfortable won't get me where I want to be."

"Oh definitely," Lis grinned, "I myself am looking to be the best smith in Aincrad."

"Really?" PoH leaned his head to one side, "well I wanna be a hero. I've got big plans, ideas that could help us all."

"Well Mr. Hero," Lis chuckled, "I hope it works out. We could all use heroes, especially clearing the floors."

 _Maybe I could recruit her to my cause too!_

"Well I'm looking past that," PoH looked to the moon, "I want to bring us out of here and into a bright new future. Changing the balance in our favor, opening the doors to dreams unimaginable!"

He waved his arms, putting forth his best efforts.

"Ambitious," Lis smiled making a few final swings of her hammer.

 _That's it,_ he blinked, _that's all she has to say? Oh no, she's one of those pitiful wealthy offspring, isn't she?_

"Alright sir, weapon's fixed."

PoH turned back, the heavy dagger shining anew. Picking up the knife, he smiled, his black cloak rustling softly with the breeze. _Brand new looking. You know what, I can tolerate this..._

"Say," he looked back, "got anything better than this? I need the best tools available."

"Actually," Lis snapped her fingers, "I've got just the thing! Only one question, do you prefer any weight class of dagger?"

"Nah," PoH sheathed his weapon, "I'm not too picky. Long as it works."

"Ah," Lis smiled, "simple guy. I can respect that."

Opening her menu, the blacksmith drew a basic looking iron dagger, she quickly presented the stats. Held up, her face beamed with pride.

PoH examined it closely, surveying the weapon shown. _Dang! Not only is its damage only five points lower, but its speed boost...it's +5. That covers for its attack more than enough. I must have it!_

"How much?" the future politician asked, his voice raised with excitement.

"One K," Lis laid out, her eyes narrowing.

 _You've got to be kidding me,_ PoH groaned, _she's ripping me off!_

"nine hundred," PoH bartered.

"Nine fifty," Lis retorted, smiling with confidence.

"You're ripping me off," PoH snarled, "it's just a dagger!"

"take it or leave it," Lis snapped, "this isn't average ranked equipment."

He hesitated, trapped between her price and his want. _She's just like the damn swap meet people...thinks she's the best damn thing since sliced bread._ _First the bandits, now greedy merchants?_

"Fine," PoH made the transaction.

"Thank you!" She said, her mischievous expression turning a deceiving innocent.

 _Friggin capitalist trash, taking up space with her greed._ He turned away, irritated by her antics. _Once I'm in charge, stuff like that's gonna be illegal. I mean, how dare she screw me over! Probably the damn daughter of some corporate CEO, the same guys who fire people like me!_

He growled to himself, tightening his fists in frustration. _Gotta calm down...I'll have it my way soon enough. Just gotta placate the peanut gallery till I'm strong enough._ _Mean time, let's see where Johnny's boss is._

* * *

Bale wandered, traveling down street after street. His mind was clouded, murky with grief. _How could I lose Etic. I had it planned this whole time._ He stopped, looking up to the full moon above. Crying, the knight mourned the loss of a comrade.

 _All this time, I was so wrapped up in being right...I never stopped to think about our friendship._ _Now he's gone...and I can't go back._ _All because of a stupid monster too._ He growled, kicking a nearby bucket in rage. _Now it's just me, Haru, Johnny, and Vic. What can I do to keep us going?_

A couple of troops in heavy armor strolled by. The metal of their armor was a dark grey, signifying their allegiance to the ALF. _The guilds will be looking for new recruits. What's going to stop the others from simply leaving the party for them?!_

As he passed another alley, he heard a faint whisper.

"Hey…you."

He glanced over, noticing a man standing in the darkness. A blue tribal tattoo covered his right eye, his black eyes looking straight at him. Bale grimaced, _please tell me this isn't a scam._

"I'm looking for a guy named Bale," the figure stated. "Know where he is?"

"That's me," Bale answered. "What do you want? You're already making me uneasy."

"Oh thank god," PoH exclaimed, going on his knees to Bale.

"I've come to bring you a warning." The man whispered, his voice as soft as the breeze. "You're in great danger, Bale."

Bale stopped himself. Turning fully around, he approached the cloaked figure. He stopped again, now a few feet from him, his blue eyes staring hard into the messenger's.

"What…did you say?"

"There are…" PoH uttered, "traitors in your midst. People who don't appreciate your leadership."

Bale choked on this. _Traitors? No, this is clearly a scam._

"What makes you think I could trust you," Bale snapped, "you better explain yourself."

"Etic met an unusual end, didn't he?" the stranger asked.

Bale paused. His eyes wavered, "H-How did you know his name?"

"Let's just say," PoH murmured, faking pity. "Some loose lips from your teammates gave me…a few tips."

Bale's mind focused directly on the messenger. _If he knows Etic...then he's either right, or he arranged for his death!_

"You better start talking..."

"Do you really think it was some brain dead AI monster that killed your friend? It was...convenient, wouldn't you say?"

Bale stood, panicked by the sudden flux of information.

PoH furrowed his brow. "You must heed my warning, before it is too late."

"I don't believe you." Bale snapped.

He reached out and grabbed the cloaked figure by the collar of his shirt. "You better choose your next words wisely, pal. I'm not here to be manipulated!"

The stranger waved his hands, feigning peace. "Give me just one chance, Bale. I'll prove it all to you, please. I am just trying to help a fellow man in need!"

Bale watched as the man drew a small potion. Inside, a clear fluid bobbed,

"Read its stats," PoH beckoned.

Snatching the vial out of his hands, Bale quickly sifted through the numbers. His eyes widened, it was player created.

"This…is poison." Bale looked back to PoH.

"If you will release me," he lowered his head, "I will appraise the item and show you who made it."

Bale's mind twisted. _What if he's telling the truth? I can't ignore what might be a threat!_

He released the man, who then began appraising the item.

"It's a basic poison," PoH stated, "normally this is used on items, like swords or arrows. Wouldn't it be strange to find this stuff…in your own food?"

"Just tell me who made it!" Bale exclaimed, his voice haggard with concern. _Poisoning my food? This sounds like an assassination! I must know who!_

As the item appraisal completed, Bale's blood ran cold. There on the name tag, read 'Johnny Black'.

 _No…no that can't be true!_ "This can't be," he stammered. "That….that man's my lieutenant!" His jaw clenched, his hands coiling into fists. "I have to do something! I can't let this happen!"

"Wait," PoH warned. "Did you forget the complexity of treason? There may be accomplices with him. If you act hasty, they'll hide back in the corners, waiting for the next chance."

Bale paused, looking back to the figure. "true…but what should I do? I can't go on like this."

"You will wait." The cloaked figure croaked.

He passed him the bottle, "You must watch who this man speaks to, look for trends...daily habits. Once you find his accomplices, then you can strike with certainty, knowing none will escape. "

He then frowned, "if you don't…you might never find the real villain behind this. You'll never know who might be at your back."

"Who are you?" Bale asked, his fears confirmed by PoH's honeyed words, "I can't thank you enough for this. I would've never found this out without your help."

"PoH," the cloaked figure answered. "Go now, be yourself. Just keep a watchful eye."

With that, PoH strolled off, vanishing like a ghost in the fog. _Moron,_ PoH chuckled softly, _once Johnny gets the cold shoulder, he'll start listening to me more. I'll treat him better than this opportunistic glory hound._

PoH smiled, his plan coming together. He had already gotten to work with another individual. Xaxa, an outcast from Floor One. His only real crime in PoH's eyes was his obsession with the color red, reminded him way too much of apple juice, his least favorite beverage.

Xaxa resided in Floor One, uncomfortable with the idea of leaving his favorite shop. PoH stepped into the premises, the fine aroma of a bakery filled the air.

"So you made a choice yet?" PoH asked Xaxa, who's sitting back enjoying some cake.

"Not sure," Xaxa commented, stuffing himself. "With cake this good, and no chance of getting fat? It's hard to say no."

"Xaxa," PoH grumbled, "you told me how sick you are of being called weak, right?"

The red haired player looked back to PoH. "You want to be feared, don't you?"

"Yea," Xaxa nodded, "but that takes work. I don't even have the money to start."

 _Maybe because you blew it all on cake,_ PoH concluded. "Dude, join me. I've got dreams, you got dreams, why not make it work for both of us?"

"Where to start though?"

PoH sat with Xaxa, the bakery empty of all except them. There was a group to the north of Urbus, camped out near a road. Due to its easy access to fruit trees, players settled the region quickly for consistent income. Once he had enough strength, the first step of his plan would begin.

Xaxa was to grind any monsters available until further notice.

 **A/N: Alright guys :D thanks again for all the reads! So hey, all the murder-hobos are gettin together, everything's falling into place. So hey, lemmie know of your opinions in whichever manner you see fit! Reviews, favorites, follows, pastries too!**


	33. Chapter 20: Of Her Accord

**A/N: Good to hear from you everyone :D loving the critique!**

 **To Azure: I love giving neglected/abused characters (everyone except Jesus-kun) time to shine, such wasted potential.**

 **To theawesomess1: How dare you, not givin me pastries...**

 **Without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

December 13th 2022

While the bed felt comfortable, I found myself restless. My eyes kept straying to the Zweihander beside the bed, thinking about yesterday. It was such a mixed bag. First I got beaten to a despicable road stain, then I got to see Lisbeth for the first time in a month.

That brat, she steals my food, with the balls to eat it in my face too! After showing me up like that, she had the heart to return my weapon to me...with a smile.

That thought kept coming back, relentless in the recesses of my mind. Lis, she took the time out of her day just to find that sword. For me, that weapon was more than a tool, it represented me. As a warrior, for her to do so was akin to giving back my dignity.

Curse that woman, all I could think about last night was her. I kept looking at her frame too, amazing would be an understatement. Moving my legs, I felt a greater rush of joy. Bless it all, I could move again! With my body refreshed, I got down for a push up.

The workout cycle began, arm day. Iron clacked as I heaved, cables pulled as I lifted. From the triceps, down to the forearms, I pushed everything I could to its fullest. Ironically, I failed the most with biceps. Despite them being their size...they were probably my weakest, mocking me.

I groaned, feeling the tender muscle flex and pull with every curl. A hundred pounds on a curl bar? Pathetic, no wonder that guy beat me yesterday. Looking back, I was seventh strongest in Aincrad...physically speaking. Unacceptable, number one or nothing!

The arm muscles bulged, revealing contours and striations. Finishing the workout, everything passed, with exception to biceps. I heard the door creak open, the chirp of morning birds declaring the time through melodic tweets. Amric peeked around the door, checking to see if I'm awake.

"Morning," I greeted, "hope you slept well."

"I have," he grinned, "you?"

"Pretty much," I answered happily.

I groaned, stretching my arms as I rejoined the living. My legs wobbled, my mind still shaking in memory of the pain. Picking up the Zweihander, I knew one thing. I wanted to be with her. Dammit, if she wasn't so cute, I'd kill her!

"So how was dinner?" Amric dusted his bright red coat, "sorry if I made things awkward back there."

"What're ya talking about," I smiled, "had some quality time with Lisbeth. Something I haven't had for a while, thanks to you."

"My pleasure," he grinned, "you've got good friends."

"I guess so," I shrugged, "haven't really made solid friends yet."

I glanced behind him.

"Where'd Renee go?"

"She left earlier this morning," Amric leaned on the wall, "said she's meeting someone. Seems like everyone's got someone to meet."

I moved my legs, cheering the fact they moved every second! Oh thank God for bed logic, figured I'd be here for days!

"So her name's Lis," Amric smirked, "got something going on with her? If I may pry."

"Well," looking back at Amric, "we've got history. We're not together, if that's what you're wondering."

"Why not?" Amric crossed his arms, "you two look like you are!"

"I'd love to," I smiled, "drives me nuts that she went out of her way to help me. I just, don't know what goes bouncing in her head."

"Oh come on," Amric argued, "you should just go for it, bro!"

I slowly rose from the chair. The very notion of approaching her on it felt uncomfortable, I was never subtle!

"Not yet, not when I've shown to be weak."

"So?"

"Yesterday proved just how pathetic I really am and it irritates me to no end."

"You had your legs broken," Amric groaned, "you never explained why you screamed either. No player I've met sounded like that when losing limb function."

I sighed. Telling him about my curse and my insolence towards Kayaba. Started to wonder if this'll be a trend. I mean, if my title's so well known, then shouldn't people be able to poke me and figure it out?

"As a result," I concluded, "every hit I take results in authentic pain."

"You should've kept your mouth shut," Amric bickered, "he could've killed you."

"True," I smiled, "but I don't regret my decision. I just find it ironic, you know? Having the guts to say no to him, yet I can barely stand tall to a woman that probably weighs eighty pounds soaking wet."

Shuffling around the room, the damage done lurked in my mind. I buckled with the first few steps, my legs shaking. While no physical pain emerged, I could feel it in my head.

"That's what being in love is, isn't it?" Amric asked, "I would've thought that's how it works."

"I can't say that," I rebuked, "it's way too early. I'm definitely interested, I just...don't have much faith in her seeing me the same."

"Besides," I rolled my shoulders, "we have goals to pursue. There's no way I'm going to stand in the path of her dream."

"You sound afraid," Amric noted, "does feeling that way scare you? I'm sorry if I'm being too nosy."

"It does," I admitted, shaking my head, "it's just my nature. Defeat isn't something I take lightly. For me to be beaten so easily, it's embarrassing. For me to feel that...interested in someone? I have to be strong enough to protect them."

"Understandable," Amric smiled, "you sound like a responsible guy."

"Anyway, enough about me, how was your night?"

"Fine," he smiled, "Renee spent a few hours with me. Pretty nice girl, took the time to try and cheer me up."

We left the bedroom, stepping out into the foyer. Two floors high, the red wood furniture and floor was elegantly polished, reflecting like a mirror in the light of a white chandelier hanging above. Armored knight statues stood along the walls. An encasement of steel, each held a halberd in one hand.

Gazing upon these knights, I felt my imagination return. Picturing myself in that armor, gave the ideal of strength, something more than what I was. Bright steel gleaming in the sun, a weapon capable of splitting trees over my shoulder. Fantasies, wonderful thing to have.

"Like them?" Amric mused, "thought they'd look awesome for interior decorating. Just changes the whole mood of the house!"

"They do," I complimented, "yea, I've got a thing about knights. Chivalry is very important for me. The look of that armor is just amazing"

The armor shined of bright steel. From the closed helmet on top, to the greaves running down its legs, the imagery had a rich, noble theme. Considering my last defeat, what I wanted more than anything was to be strong. Anything to escape the shackles of weakness.

The morning sun's rays leaked into the hall, filling the space with a delightful yellow glow. Reaching the top of the staircase, I noticed Amric playing with his inventory.

"Wanna see my new gear?" he asked excitedly, "bought it yesterday!"

"Sure," I stopped to observe.

His clothing flashed a bright blue. Seconds later, he stood in shining metal armor, embroidered on the surface with a brass leaf cluster. The protection he wore resembled the layered cover of Lorica Segmentata, the attire of Roman legionnaires centuries ago.

The plumed helmet bore the same theme, shining iron with a brass trim around the edges. With ear protection and rim around the forehead, a bright red mane protruded from the top of the head gear.

A wide smile spread across my face.

"I admit," I nodded, "that looks sharp on you. While I prefer the stuff on the stands here, it really looks good on you...but that makes me wonder."

"What?" Amric asked, looking down at his gear.

"Why weren't you wearing that in the hunting grounds?"

"Oh it's...yea okay I wasn't really thinking about it. Was planning on wearing it for showing off to that girl I mentioned."

"Think maybe it's the other way around," I grumbled, "wear the clothes to impress and the armor for utility. Speaking of which, what's your plan?"

Just before Amric could answer, someone knocked on the door. Glancing to the entrance, Amric smiled.

"I think we can forego that."

Opening the door, we found Lis waiting. Smiling, she waved to us. Why'd she smell like lavender all of a sudden?

"Morning," she cheered, bowing her head slightly.

"Morning," we repeated, bowing lightly in return.

Amric suddenly pulled me closer, whispering something in my ear.

"Remember Garr," Amric warned, "you said it yourself. Fight for what you want in life, don't let it pass you by. Go after what you really want."

He then released me.

"Good to see you Lis," he exclaimed, "mind taking this little troublemaker with you?"

"Actually," Lis looked slyly, "I already planned a kidnapping. Wouldn't want him eating all your food!"

"I wouldn't have-," I paused, "er...point taken."

She glanced over to me, looking down at my legs before returning her eyes to mine.

"Feeling better?" she leaned, "don't wanna push you."

"Much better," I smiled, "you?"

"Glad to hear," she beamed, "yeaa didn't get much sleep. Had," she yawned, "a bunch of orders to fill, but it's all done."

"By the way," nodding to my host, "Amric's got some new armor, whatcha think?"

Lis looked back. Her eyes widened, stepping forward to inspect the layered metal. From the shining iron to the bright brass trim, she looked at all the details of the surface. I could see her silently mouthing off stuff, gazing at how the layers are patterned.

"Wow, now this gives me ideas," she stroked her chin, "what type of armor does this count as?"

"Medium," Amric answered, "something beefy enough to take a hit, but not slow me down too bad."

"Huh," she rose to full stature, "just as I thought."

She glanced back up to Amric.

"Pretty cool! Would love to see how I could make and modify such armor. Speaking of which," she turned to me, "I made something for you."

"Really?" I asked, watching eagerly as she opened her menu.

Pulling out a pair of black metal tubes, Lis held them out to me.

"Made you some armor for your legs, try 'em!"

[Iron Thigh Guards. Also known as Cuisses - Protects the thighs with a metal exterior and padded inner layer.]

Equipping, the black metal encompassed the entire thigh in two halves. Leather straps stuck out, binding the two halves into one. The extra layer of metal felt gratifying, I could actually take a hit now! Sweeping my legs around, I felt little to no hindrance.

"Dang," I noted, "This is amazing!"

I bowed my head slightly, admiring the matte color of the plate wrapped around my quads. How embarrassing, I'm the one supposed to be gifting here!

"It's not the toughest stuff," Lis confessed, "but it's better than nothing."

"Really," I repeated, "thank you."

"Your welcome," she smiled, looking me right in the eyes.

"So where to?" Lis asked, a hand falling to her side.

"Well I have to report to my current employer. Hope he doesn't have a cow about my recent failure. Afterwards, I'm thinking we can take a trip around this floor. You know, gather stuff to help your business?"

"What about you though?" Lis questioned, "it can't be about me all the time. Plus I'm not too crazy about adventures right now, due to yesterday."

"Lis," I acknowledged, "come on, with all that you've done for me? I wanna help you somehow."

She looked away for a moment.

"Besides, I came up with my build idea!"

Lis looked back at me, her brown eyes lit and alert.

"Was thinking...I wanna be a knight. I love the idea of full plate, armor up to my eyeballs kinda deal."

"Ah, a tank then," Lis smiled, "just like me! Course most tanks I've seen use shields...anyway! All that armor plus a UGS? Gonna move as fast as a snail."

"UGS?"

"Ultra Great Sword," she chuckled, "you know, that massive thing you call a sword?"

"Oooh," I laughed, "damn straight! Think that'd look awesome!"

"It would," Lis smiled softly, brushing back her hair.

Man, she looked great in the sunlight, even in working clothes! Made me wonder what there was to see under the light of moons.

"So where's Renee?" she asked softly.

I blinked, realizing I was caught spacing out!

"She left for something," Amric answered, "said she'd be coming back to join you guys later."

"We'll be off then," Lis proclaimed, "see ya Amric!"

Bless that Amric, he saved me twice in one life!

I waved goodbye to Amric, following the spirited blacksmith down the steps. One thing I noticed, the crowds were already smaller, less than half the size of the population present in Floor One.

Weaving through the herd, we made our way west to the office building. Long as I told them I 'broke a leg' I'll be fine. At best I could make the claim I was assaulted.

"You've got this," Lis reminded.

"Like a bag of hot coals," I smirked, "right?"

"Pshh," Lis laughed, "no. Just take it calmly"

Since when was calm ever in my resume? I smiled, appreciating her efforts. Reaching the five story office, Ishmael peered through the window. He nodded, letting us into the premises.

"You're definitely one to set a precedent," Ishmael grumbled, "I'd ask what the hell you did yesterday, but I would passing Irsol's boundaries."

Frustrated, he told me to wait until the talking calculator's ready.

Nodding, I took a seat in one of the waiting room chairs. With how the surprisingly human NPC ran the place, it felt as overbearing as a hospital. The next evolutionary step would be the magazines...better not say a thing.

Lisbeth sat beside me, glancing around the modest interior. Judging by the way her fingers moved, I could tell she was already bored.

"No," I assured, "we're not having an appointment."

"Just making sure," Lis shrugged, "it's a beautiful day. Wouldn't wanna waste it sitting in a place like this."

I looked down at my arms, happy for the fact I'm no longer injured. Considering life under this false sun, I was doing alright. I was alive, reasonably well. While I may worry for what may come tomorrow, I knew at least I'm still breathing.

I heard my name called. Rising from the wooden seat, I nodded to Lis. Walking briskly down the hall, I planned as I approached the open door. There sitting behind a desk was Irsol, looking as calm and detached as he was when I first met him.

"Good morning, Garr. Please, have a seat." Irsol beckoned, motioning to Ishmael to close the door behind me.

I sat steadily, bracing myself for a possibly very angry dignitary.

"So, you've gone to the hunting grounds as I've asked?" His eyes locked on me, his gaze still as stoic as ever.

"Yes, sir." I answered, my tone dry and nervous.

"Good," drawing some paper and a pencil, "now, what did you witness while present on site?"

"The first few hours remained peaceful," I gulped, "around roughly noon, a good sized mob of guys surrounded someone. His name's Amric. It was clear they had harmful intentions due to issues involving money." I asserted, trying to keep a professional tone.

"Interesting." He wrote as I reported, "what was your response when presented with the scene?" he questioned.

I paused, not sure how he'll react.

"I...challenged the mob. Their leader, a pretty large man, accepted my challenge. He overwhelmed me, leaving me nearly dead."

He placed his book down, training his focus on me.

"So it is true, you did get involved...despite my orders not to," he inquired, his eyes as piercing as a hawk's.

I nodded, "I thought I could handle it." I stammered, but he suddenly held up his hand, a silent demand to stop.

"I will say Garr," he stated. "What I would have wanted you to do is track them to figure out whose pulling their strings. May I ask what they were harassing the guy for again?"

"They were after his money. Either he paid them, or they use violent measures." I answered.

"So these men were of lower status," Irsol noted. "Any names?"

"Negative," I lowered my head, "got caught up in the moment."

"Your impulsiveness has left us with very paltry evidence. Understand, by normal circumstances, I would've had our deal terminated for your incompetence. By giving you another chance, I expect results. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes sir," I replied blankly, feeling very small.

"Garr? For all intents and purposes, I have no current work for you. Your last performance leaves me...disappointed. If you fail me again, I will terminate our agreement. Graye Sight can't afford the weight of your ego...or your emotions. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," I bowed my head, "how will I know when you have work?"

"I will contact you via messaging," Irsol said abruptly, "you will not speak of your business with me. Not to your friends, nor family. Clear?"

"Yes sir," I repeated.

"Dismissed," Irsol brushed off.

Leaving the room, I found Lis waiting. She smiled, rising as I approached.

"How'd it go?"

"Eh," I shrugged, leading out of the building. "could've gone worse. He hasn't told me to go break a leg, so it's a good start. He isn't exactly pleased though, I was supposed to just observe."

She groaned, shaking her head.

"How can a guy be so callous? You nearly died back there."

"I didn't follow his exact orders," I sighed, "in the big picture, he has a reason to be upset. If I had played smarter, I would've accomplished the job and stayed mobile."

"Still," Lis glared, "I don't like that. How he can just act so lofty around you when it's you going out there."

"I know, but in all honesty he's in the position to make that call."

Lisbeth huffed, looking back to the road.

"Thank you," I glanced at her.

"For what?" she looked back.

"For caring," I smiled, "don't worry about it. We're here, we're healthy. I don't want this to sour your mood."

Lis tilted her head, looking surprised by my answer. A message popped up, coming from Renee. It read, "hey Garr, got some free time. Wanna practice some axe throwing?"

"It's from Renee," I informed Lis, "says she's up for some axe throwing practice. Judging by our last snowball fight, I think we both know who needs practice."

"Oh come on," Lis teased, "you weren't that bad."

I gave her a blank stare. She couldn't keep a straight face, laughing the second I glanced.

"you a funny gal, you know that?" I said, teasing with horrible grammar. "I'm up for that, how about you?"

"Sounds good," Lis nodded, "better to me right now than you possibly straining yourself."

I wrote Renee back, "Cool! Where we meeting?"

Sending the message, I looked back to Lis.

Looking to the rest of town around us, something caught Lisbeth's gaze. A large, familiar figure in armor was walking down the street. With a flail tethered to his hip, her smile could barely mask the indignation behind her eyes.

"Yep, that's him," I answered her unspoken question, "believe me, I'll get him back for that."

"When he just broke your legs?" Lis questioned, looking at me, "no, I want to fight him."

"By all means," I assured, "just understand. I'm fighting him again. One loss doesn't end all things."

My appeasement didn't save me from the fiery glance I received. I smiled, seeing Lis' determination. Despite her rage, I could sense that warrior spirit within herself, in all of its flaming glory.

"So Lis?" I asked, hoping to distract her.

She looked at me, her brown eyes burning with focus.

"What's your favorite ice cream?"

Lisbeth tilted her head, looking to the nearby pond.

"Coconut," she said softly, "You?"

"Birthday Cake" I cheered, taking note of her answer, "odd, since I don't even like cake. Coconut flavor's got this awesome subtle sweetness to it though."

"I know right?" Lis focused on me, "would love to have some right now, perfect day for it."

With the seconds spent conversing, the thug leader was gone.

"If I find a way, makin sure you get first dibs."

"Mmm," she moaned softly, "I'd like that. "

Renee wrote back, "head to the Wandering Swan, same place we met."

We left, talking in the warmth of the sun-lit streets of Urbus. Standing side by side, Lis and I continued conversing on random topics. From ice cream to robotics...well as much as I could understand.

"I'm just putting it out there," Lis said, "there's one thing I just can't stand."

"What's that," I asked, looking at her as we made our way to Renee's location.

"slimy things," Lis groaned, "ugh! The thought of such getting on me just, ew."

"Can imagine why," I acknowledged, "stuff like that can mess with robotics and electronics pretty bad...if I'm not mistaken."

"Exactly! Especially for gears and delicate processes." Lis pouted, annoyed by even the thought of such.

"Hm," I wondered, "what does it mess with exactly?"

"It messes with current," Lis explained, "you gotta keep equipment like that pretty clean to work properly. If you misplace the flow of electric current, it could cause catastrophic damage."

"You sure know your stuff," I smiled, "could learn something everyday listening to you."

"Ha," Lis grinned proudly, "thank you."

Her expression turned sour.

"God though, there was this one guy who said slimes are a thing here! Ugh, makes me upset just thinking about it."

"Let me know if you ever have that," I stated, "I'll take care of them."

Lis said nothing, smiling softly as we continued.

We soon reached the 'Wandering Swan Inn', the windows revealing dense crowds. Easing through doors, I slipped in the building. Shoulders back, Lis glanced right, I looked left.

"I don't see her," Lis remarked, peeking around with me.

Suddenly, shouts were heard from above the stairwell. We rushed up, hearing Renee's voice. Climbing the stairs, we found her arguing with a cloaked figure.

Colored in gray, the man looked very uncomfortable.

"You can't be doing this," Renee warned, "there's going to be consequences. It's bad enough that your men did that to my friend. But you need to stop before it's too late."

We stopped, listening in further to the conversation.

"Look," the cloaked figure pointed, "it's not my fault that your buddy stuck his nose in our business. What were my guys supposed to do, stand there and let the prick insult them? Ya, Bear did go a bit overboard with the flail..."

"What?!" Lis suddenly snapped, walking ahead of me.

She drew a mace, charging towards the figure. Renee swerved, putting her hands out to stop the raging smith.

"Lis! Don't!" Renee pleaded, "I've got this under control!"

The man stepped back. _If he's the leader,_ I thought, _then he's directly responsible for what happened!_ I charged forward, reaching for the scrawny figure!

"Hey!" The man cried, "you stuck your nose in our business! It's not my fault!"

"You broke his legs!" Lis shouted, fire in her breath, "you think you can just talk out of that?!"

Renee held Lis at bay, sticking a foot back just as I reached in! Tripping, I fell prone on the planks, my hands stopping my descent. Grunting, I launched back, ready to tear the man's ears off with my hands!

"Garr!" shouted Renee, "stop it! This isn't helping anything!"

I stopped, feeling sudden doubt creep in. What the hell was I waiting for, here was the ringleader of that group of punks.

"Two broken legs," I pointed, "back where I'm from, there's one damn quick way to fix this kind of a problem!"

I opened my menu, readying a duel request. Remembering the pain I felt, the humiliation, it was my chance to prove my strength! I would break him without my weapon, leaving him a mess! I won't leave him for the bugs like he did me, that would mean less for me!

My heart raced, the opportunity looked golden. The worm would be crushed, I'll step on his brute next! Just as I'm about to hit send, Renee snatched my wrist. I glanced, angry with her for stopping me.

"Stop," she growled, "I've got this. You and Lis? Go outside, I'll handle things from here."

Furious, Lis bolted from the hall. Staring at Renee, she looked right back, challenging me. The knuckles of my hands cracked from how hard I squeezed. After seconds of staring each other down, I felt the heat leave me. I sighed, feeling the rage dissipate, leaving my veins burning hot.

Turning off the duel request, I looked back to my prey.

"What's your name," I growled, "don't make me ask twice."

"Teth," the man snarled, "you overblown monkey. Take your drug pumped ass and piss off."

 _Oh so I'm a monkey,_ I smirked, walking towards him. Just as I stepped forward, Renee stood in front. Glaring, her blue eyes burned with determination.

"Go."

Her gaze discouraged me. Yielding, I turned away with a grunt. _You're lucky Renee's here._ As I stepped down the stairs, I overheard her conversation.

"You better get a grip on this," Renee warned, "those two have the attitude of honey badgers. Next time I might not be able to stop them."

"Insignificant," Teth dismissed, "I'm fighting for the people..."

Stepping out of the inn, I found Lisbeth standing under a lantern pole. Looking up at me, the anger in her eyes was scalding. Looking away, I crossed my arms, needing to take a breather myself. All I wanted to do was duel him, to break him over my damn knee.

Minutes slowed, passing as these angry thoughts simmered away. In the end, Renee's probably got the right call, I have to try and understand. Looking back, I saw the rage still burning in Lisbeth's mahogany eyes. I stepped in front of her, hoping to calm her down.

"I can't believe her," Lis bemoaned, brushing back her hair.

"What do you mean?"

"That man's in charge of the one who broke your legs, he did horrible things to you...yet she's so calm."

She shook her head, looking to the streets of Urbus. I sighed, feeling the embers of that same rage.

"I understand," I coaxed, "but...I...I think she's right.

"What?" Lis snapped.

"For me to continue acting out," I explained, "it wouldn't help either of us. What I did was wrong."

Lisbeth stopped. Scowling at me, her brown eyes glowed with frustration, drilling holes into my soul.

"Lis?"

"Garr...he broke your legs."

"I came back," I argued, "I wasn't going down like that!"

"Really," she crossed her arms, "that's funny, you almost did!"

Her words burned with anger, white hot.

"I know," I reasoned, "but we have to keep this under control. What I did wasn't appropriate, but I can handle it now!"

She shook her head, looking straight back at me. Her stance turned rigid, matching me in terms of sureness.

"Oh you can, huh? Right now? Seems to me like Renee is handling it for you."

"What on Earth are you talking about," I questioned, splaying my hands in disbelief.

"Does she just control your life now? Is that what i'm seeing here?"

Her pitch ran high, sounding bothered by this. What the hell was that supposed to mean.

"I barely know the girl," I rebuked, "I'm not her pet!"

"Then stop acting like it," Lisbeth demanded.

"What if she's right?" I asked, "what if this helps us find a way past this?"

"What if she isn't?" Lis quarreled, her tone lowering as she continued to stare.

"Then whatever that idiot thinks," I answered, "I'll deal with it. Can't you trust me with that? The guy looks like he could barely lift a rock without strain, I can take him if it gets that bad!"

"You know what Garr," Lis looked away, "I don't know anymore. All I know is that he's a coward that hurt you...and you're just letting him walk."

"So you don't trust me?" I asked, frowning as self doubt crept in.

"I told you," she sighed, "I don't know."

The minute she uttered her answer, Lisbeth turned away. I felt my heart beat slower, my hands shaking with frustration.

"Lis," I called.

"Just leave me alone," she started walking away, "I have orders to finish, so i need to go. Have fun, Garr."

I stood silently, watching the blacksmith walk away. Why couldn't she trust me? Didn't she say earlier that she was done?

I sighed, the maiden turning the corner, leaving my sight. I wanted to chase after her, but it would've been stalking. God, she's the one person I feel the most indebted too, yet somehow I found a way to piss her off. Wonderful.

Looking back to the entrance of the inn, I noticed Renee standing there. With hands on her sides, she looked at me with a confused expression.

 **A/N: Ahhh nothing like emotions to keep us going, I mean I can see the pitchforks coming! Reviews, follows, favorites, or rants about being one's pet are all welcome!**

 **...just because you say I'm your pet doesn't make me believe it, give bacon first.**


	34. Chapter 21: Lion's Pride

**A/N: Good evening/morning/day everyone! Unfortunately, the last chapter resulted in an unusually high shipment of pitchforks, resulting in me feeling 'pinned'. All that with no bacon or pastries...cheers!**

 **Thanks again to my reviewers: Thunderwolf,theawesomess1,RiptideZ, and of course Azure**

 **To Azure: Oh definitely...I almost mourn for what happened to Asuna. She had that whole badass female thing going, then ripped from her. Hopefully, I can give her back her pride.**

 **We have a special guest today! :D Leopon is not of my own creation. Leopon belongs to blazepanzer24, starring in her own series 'Leopon Rising'. I recommend it, fun read!**

 **Enjoy!**

The axe flew out of my hands, missing the tree for the fifth time. I cursed, watching the hatchet tumble into the weeds. My aim...was clearly the best in the land, I mean the tree's just too damn fast. Friggin standing there, mocking me.

With the flick of her arm, Renee recalled the weapon, passing it back to me. Gripping the hatchet again, I squeezed the handle out of frustration.

"Remind me how to throw this again?" I asked, "can't seem to hit the broad side of a barn."

Renee nodded, stepping beside me to demonstrate. I felt bad for her, this had to be the third or fourth time she had to show this. I just kept thinking about the mistake I made today.

"Remember," she motioned the axe, "when throwing a tomahawk, you have to throw your arm slightly high."

She lifted her arm, readying a precise throw.

"And always aim higher than where your target rests."

Her right arm curled one of her axes overhead, the weapon glowing orange. I watched attentively, trying to get Lisbeth out of my head. Did I ruin things between us? All I wanted was for her to believe in me. Her to know I could protect her no matter what.

"Be mindful though," Renee warned, "don't throw the axe at a downward angle, or otherwise."

She lobbed the hatchet downward. The axe plowed into the soil, mimicking the results I've made. A small crater in the dirt was made, the weapon rolling onto its side.

"See? Just a matter of practice, but once you got it down? It really comes in handy."

I nodded, picking up the finicky projectile. The smooth wooden handle felt solid in my hand, I just needed to learn its nature. If I could get good with something like this, then I'd have a decent range tactic.

"Practice," I smiled slightly, "there's something I'll definitely need. Though that begs the question."

"What?" Renee leaned.

"Why not use throwing knives," I glanced, "Javelins? Bows? These are all nice options too."

"Knives feel a bit weak for me," she shrugged, "Javelins are a bit big. Tried bows, didn't like it much. I use tomahawks out of personal taste."

She nodded to the tree, coaxing me to try again. I sighed, struggling with the heavy feeling of guilt. I should ask Renee for advice, things like this were beyond me. Where's Dr. Phil when I needed him and his gimmicks?

An hour passed, jumping between retrieving dirt plowed axes and watching Renee demonstrate. It was unbelievable, I kept failing to hit the stupid tree...missing over and over. If that overgrown stick had any sentience, it'd be laughing its ass off wouldn't it?!

"You'll hit that tree someday," Renee assured as she passed another, "just keep trying, it's all a matter of time."

Feeling the weight of the hatchet, I angled my stance to better my throw. I whipped my arm back, lurching forward into the toss! The axe flew high, too high. Moments after it launched, it dunked head first in the dirt.

"Nice one, Robin Hood" Renee responded sarcastically, "Nearly hit the moon that time."

Recalling the hatchet back to her hand, she passed it on to me.

"Now this time, aim for the tree. Angle the shot lower this time."

I tried for what must've been my thirtieth toss! The hot midday sun, combined with the strain of a steadily sore shoulder, wore me down. I moved the same as last time, only releasing it early.

As the axe flew, it twirled to the target! I grinned, watching the spinning projectile fly. Come onnnn, hit it!

The hatchet hit its mark, digging itself straight in the leaves of the tree. Of friggin course.

Renee laughed, the axe plopping right back into the dirt. The handle stuck out like a flagpole, planted.

"Almost," Renee celebrated, retrieving the axe, "just a little lower, don't put too much strength into it. You've got this."

More hours passed, the sun resting as noon arrived. Picking up the axe for what felt like my thousandth toss, I focused on the the tree, recalling every mistake. Standing at a width of four feet across, the target's size insulted me. As large as the target was, I somehow couldn't hit it.

Throwing again, I watched with anticipation. The hatchet flew, I heard a soft crack as it dug straight into wood! About time! If I took any longer with aiming, the tree might've gotten bored and left! Smiling, I threw a fist in the air, waving my hands around gleefully. Finally, I could hit a tree.

"Good shot!" Renee exclaimed, laughing at my wild gestures.

"All thanks to your training," I commended, "honestly, back when Lis and I first met? I couldn't..." I sighed, "I could barely aim a snowball."

"Awww," Renee smiled, "you two had a snowball fight?"

"Yea," I answered, glancing back at town.

"That's just adorable," Renee leaned back, "wait...where'd you find snow?"

"Floor One's mountain range," I looked back to her, "in fact, it'll probably be snowing right now since we're in the middle of winter."

Thinking about our recent fight, my smile vanished.

"Come," Renee waved me towards the tree, "no need to have you roast."

The shade of the acacia cooled me, feeling utterly exquisite from the hot sunrays. Wait, I said it was winter, why was it still hot? Oh ya, savannah. I sighed with some relief, sitting with my back against the old wood.

"So what happened?" Renee stood beside me, looking out to the grassland.

I hesitated. What the hell was I supposed to say? I didn't wanna throw Lis under a bus _,_ not ever.

"It was my fault," I explained, discussing to Renee as much as I could.

"I just wish she'd trust me," I confided, "I want to be that knight in shining armor. It bothers me that I lost that fight, because it shows me as weak."

"Dude," Renee remarked, "first off, calm down. Second of all, it sounds to me like you've missed the point."

I looked back at her, Renee's expression serious.

"Father would kill me for this. He always told me that having evidence's critical...but here goes. Garr? Lis doesn't think you're weak."

"Then why wouldn't she say that?" I argued, resting my head against the crusty bark.

"...because she doesn't want you to get hurt again," Renee vouched, "besides, I think I know where the armor came from."

Looking back down to my iron thigh guards, I grimaced. She made these for me this morning...no charge, not a penny.

"So how old is she?" Renee crossed her arms.

"16," I answered.

"And you?"

"21."

"Bit odd," Renee shrugged, "but I'll be honest with you. I think you two look adorable together. When we had to drag you in? Yea, that girl dropped everything, following us all the way up."

I remained silent, absorbing every word like good armor with blows.

"She sat there with you for hours," Renee continued, "Wouldn't move from that chair. All that AFTER getting your sword back. I know, because I had to help lead her to where we last hung out."

The most embarrassing part of this lecture, was the fact I didn't consider this. Seriously, how could I be so rude?

"We started our little mission this morning...you lost consciousness around...two? Three? Was with Korrin nearby when we spotted you, crawling around."

"So that means," I concluded, "that she sat there for...four hours. Hours that she could've used at her business."

"Exactly," Renee pointed out, "so I'm gonna make this clear for you, mister. You're going to-"

"Apologize?" I interrupted, "not without a gift. I must find something worthy of her attention."

"No you don't," Renee scolded, "what she needs is to hear you say you're sorry. Why, because right now she's probably feeling just as bad as you are."

"I'll be sure to find her when we head back," I affirmed, "I just hope she isn't too upset."

"What got you two so close anyway," Renee yawned, resting against the tree beside me,

"That spirit of hers," I wiped my brow, "always smiling, always playful. We fought together for a while. Really smart too, got a thing for robotics. She's literally got all the brains...it just makes me think."

"Of?" Renee tilted her head.

"How lucky I am," I smiled softly, "she's a beautiful, smart, and exciting woman. She walked away from me once...was about a month ago...said she had a dream. Told her I was happy, knowing she's pursuing what she wants in life."

"Anyway," I rose from my spot, "I admit, I'm nervous. I don't see why she'd want anything to do with me. I'm not a brilliant scientist, wouldn't even qualify as an intern...for an electronics store.

"At most? I'm a meathead...one with a liking for simple things. Fighting, winning, enjoying life."

"And knowing she's that smart," Renee pointed, "you think she's unaware of that?"

I stopped, reminded of this fact. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know I was the least subtle thing in Aincrad. I had absolutely no mystery to myself, regrettably. Just figured everyone likes the whole secretive 'Bond' kind of guy.

"You think she doesn't want that?"

For me to claim knowledge, would've been foolish. I could barely wrap my head around the equations Lis probably performed routinely in her field. Understanding another's motives? Pft, good luck!

"I don't know," I sighed.

"In the end, I want her to be happy. I feel we would work wonderfully together. Her a blacksmith, me a warrior? We'd be unstoppable."

"Then do what you must," rebutted Renee, " think you're just being too hard on yourself. Let's change topics."

I needed to get Lis a gift, something to make it up to her. I smiled, if anything...raw ore was the obvious answer. Wonder where I could find that...

Renee dropped one of her hatchets in my hand.

"Here, keep this."

I gazed at the shining steel tomahawk in my hand. I beamed, gripping the wooden handle tightly. I stopped, glancing back to the huntress.

"Why?"

"Why not? Can always get another one. They're not that expensive."

"This is a pretty serious thing," I stated loudly, "for a warrior, giving one's weapon to another's a serious matter of trust."

"Well," she giggled, "I guess you're right, guess I'll just take that back then."

She reached out for the axe.

I pulled the weapon behind my back, keeping it free of her reach!

"Not a chance!" I shouted playfully, "I intend to care for it!"

"Darn," she said sarcastically, "What _ever_ shall I do?"

I turned away, laughing as I held my new weapon. The handle was made of a dark wood, its blade curved like a crescent moon.

Before I could step too far, a duel request appeared. I stopped, seeing the notification laid out before me. Turning back, Renee's aura glowed, indicating her as the challenger. Ha, now that's the spirit!

"You didn't think I was gonna let you walk off with my axe, did you?"

"What do you mean your axe," I smirked, "It's mine now!"

Renee laughed, pointing another at me.

"Prove it! No holding back!" she cheered, raising her axe in a ready position.

Accepting her challenge, I guided my finger to the [First Strike] option. When she saw my selection she laughed. Her eyebrows furrowed, her smiled wicked.

"What?" Renee asked, "afraid of me hurting you that bad?"

"Maybe," I teased, summoning my Zweihander, "I mean, one of us can aim after all!"

"Just a little," Renee reminded, "I promise to not lob too many...you klutz."

Okay, it's on! Shoving the hatchet to my belt, I readied the greatsword over my shoulder. The timer counted down, my heart racing. She grinned, fixated on me, eyeing me like prey.

We stared, waiting as the timer ticked closer to zero. I tightened my grip on the leather hilt. I knew I couldn't keep her distant, or she'll pelt me to death, like a pincushion. I had to swing wide, it was my best chance of catching her.

The gong rung, I sprinted to her, dashing across the grass! Lowering my body, I minimized my chance of being struck. Renee ran to the side, slipping past me as I made my first swing!

The very wind pitched, the swing shifting my very body! Remaining evasive to my aggressive moves, Renee watched me go. I skidded on the dirt, slamming my boots on the grass to slow down. She dashed in, flanking me from the left!

I pivoted with my sword, aiming for her legs! Gritting my teeth, I tugged, yanking the blade to bear. Just as I readied the swing, something slammed me in the face!

Vision blurring, I stumbled, my vision doubling. My footing slipped, falling. Landing bum first in the grass, I groaned, clueless to the cause. Steadily my sight returned, eyes refocusing. Looking down, I received the notice, Renee won the duel.

I looked around, the freak happened? I had it under control. My eyes grew large, seeing the lone piece of evidence. Renee started laughing, doubling back as she clutched her stomach. Looking at the ground beside me, the only that stood between me and victory, was a pebble.

My face burned with embarrassment. Did I just lose to a rock!? I squinted feeling the throbbing bump on my head. I did, are you friggin serious!?

"Yea!" Renee taunted, "whatcha gonna say about that, tough guy?! Woot!" Renee cheered, enjoying her victory. I smirked, lifting back to my feet. While she's laughing, I sent her a new duel request.

"Not quitting?" Renee smiled, whipping her ginger hair back, "good! Got more where that came from!"

Seeing her confidence, I noted the hatchet she gave me. Looking down at my belt, I schemed. My aim might suck where I'm standing…but who says I can't change the distance? All I had to do was get close enough, then bam!

Renee selected [First Strike], the timer starting at sixty. Smiling, I crouched over, ready to charge. The wind stroked my face, cooling my sweaty brow. I shook, excited to win.

After a minute of waiting, the gong rang! I grinned, charging the proud huntress. I closed the distance, faking a sword swing. Renee lowered her knees, ready to dodge. I was within arm's reach in seconds.

Grabbing the hatchet, I yanked it out from my belt. Throwing the axe up, I gripped the bottom handle. I passed her, turning as I hurled! I felt the wooden handle slip from my grasp, fumbling slightly as I let fly. Dashing by, I scraped my boots in the grass, turning to watch.

I smiled wide, hoping to hit! Renee proved quite agile, she jumped just before it struck! Stepping aside, the hatchet flew past her shoulder. She landed, turning to face me again. Slamming my feet down, I leaped to her! Careless to my own balance, I threw myself towards her with reckless abandon.

This, Renee was not expecting, her eyes widened as I tackled. Driving her straight to the ground, I slipped. Gripping the grass with my boots, I launched myself forward, landing right on top of her. With her back to the grass, I lurched over her.

"Sorry I missed," I growled teasingly.

"You kidding?" Renee smirked, "You missed me by at least a floor. Oh, and before you forget."

I felt a sudden jab! My eyes bulged, feeling Renee's shin strike a fairly sensitive region. Nerves fired off like a jolt of electricity, sending me into a shock of grief. Rolling off, the only thing to greet me was another duel notice, my defeat.

"That was dirty," I groaned. Gritting my teeth, I closed my legs from the sensitivity.

"Since when is a fight ever clean," Renee asked. "Dad taught me long ago that what matters is winning. Restricting yourself gives others all the advantage they need."

"Ah," I looked away. I didn't think of it that way, but it made sense. For me to hold back, that gave my opponent the advantage.

Renee yawned, resting her hands behind her head as she laid in the grass. Her gaze was to the sky, daydreaming. Sitting next to her, I gasped from the lurking grief below the belt. Waving my hand, I recalled the hatchet. Using the same motion she used, I watched the weapon materialize before my very eyes.

"So did you have fun," Renee inquired.

"Definitely," I moaned, "getting kicked in the balls is always a nice way to end the day."

"Tell me," she inquired, looking over to me. "How come you seem to suffer real pain? No one else seems to deal with that."

"I may have disrespected our overlord," I smiled, "but trust me. I don't regret it. Dickhead deserved it, putting us all in this."

Her expression remained neutral, but her eyes flickered.

"So you're that guy. Huh, gotta say, I respect that. Which begs the question, what's your take on all this? Being trapped, living out here?

I wheezed, trying to contain my laughter.

"It's...it's actually been pretty good."

"Seriously?" Renee sighed, "You feel real pain! How could you be so optimistic?"

"Because," I smiled, "after all that's happened, I've realized how good I have it. Today? I'm not taking a sword to the face, nor having my bones broken. Therefore, it's already a great day."

"I like that," Renee admitted, "keeps things hopeful."

To the distance, great horse headed beasts roamed the land. "Renee," I questioned, "any chance those beasts over there drop ore?"

"Iron," Renee answered, "why?"

"I'm gonna be collecting for an apology gift. Wanna help?"

"Sure thing, Romeo" Renee joked, "long as it's you carrying it."

The Taurans proved easier than they looked. While the hammers they wielded were the size of my body, their movements were telegraphed. With each downward slam, I felt the very Earth quake beneath my feet. Thankfully, this left them open for attack, an opening that costed dearly.

Renee and I roamed through the golden pastures, already having slain at least twenty of the loin clothed freaks. Seriously, the fact these minotaur wannabes had pecs larger than mine was unacceptable! It was half way through our day when we came across another player.

Surrounded on all sides, the lithe blonde seemed perfectly calm. Knees bent, a rather thick looking rapier was held in her right and a cross shaped shield in her left. The horse headed brutes charged, gnashing teeth as they raised hammers!

The left slammed, the player rolling forward! The [Lesser Tauran Striker] facing her missed, the handle falling just over her head. The second she hit her feet, the player leaped back, landing on the head of the hammer!

The beast snarled, only for her to pounce, slashing the throat with a single swipe! The rapier cut like a razor, striking a critical as it guided through the meat of its neck. She fell back, stepping back to regain situational awareness.

The struck Tauran clutched its torn throat, the other three charging the insolent swordsman. The first tried a downward slam, grabbing the handle with two massive hands.

The woman rolled to the side, slashing the beast between the shin and foot! The biped bent over, yowling as its limb weakened. Just as it lurched, she stabbed it in the back! The rapier punched through, sticking out the front, scoring a [Sneak Attack Bonus].

The Tauran suffered a fatal wound, exploding to blue seconds after. Another Tauran lunged, coming in with a wide sweep! Seeing the inbound strike, she stepped back, waiting for the warhammer to pass.

The second it flew by, the shield came to bear. The warrior swung, slamming the edge of the shield straight across its knee! Knocked to one leg, the monster lost balance. Just as it sank, she drove the red rapier through its chest, twisting it as it punched through!

She jammed the sword out of its chest, kicking the eight foot tall beast to Earth. The steel of the rapier made a loud swish as it tore out, replaced swiftly with the sound of shattered glass. The others converged, angered by the loss of their pre-generated comrade.

The warrior swept through their ranks, finishing them off one by one. Weaving between targets, her rapier and shield met flesh and bone, crushing and severing. As the last fell to her, she stopped, standing firm as she sheathed her blade. Her figure was slim, her bust small, like her waist.

"Damn," I applauded, "all four on her own, with style."

"Yep," Renee shrugged.

Wondering if she had any iron ore, I approached. Shouldering the Zweihander, she saw me coming a mile away. Light blonde hair ran down, reaching down to her back. I waved, hoping to ease the tension. Her orange clothing almost glowed with warning, her blue-grey eyes locked on me.

"Evening," I greeted, bowing my head lightly.

"Hey," she mumbled, sounding a bit depressed.

"Impressive fight back there," I continued, "who are you?"

"Not a victim," she answered strongly, "that's for sure."

"Ha," I nodded, "now that, is a winning attitude. Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No," she shrugged, "I'm Leopon by the way. Wait. You..."

 _Oh boy here we go, please tell me this isn't another relative of Rus._

"...You're the 'Cursed Man', aren't you?"

I stopped, surprised by the spot on accuracy. "I thought I told someone to call me the Muffin Man...how'd you know?"

"Saw you back in the plaza at the start of all this...I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I opened a hand, confused by her call.

"The curse," Leopon explained, "feeling all the pain that comes with real wounds? Can't imagine how that must feel."

"Eh," I shrugged, "I'm no victim either. I chose this path, I would do so again."

Leopon smiled softly. "Ha, I like that." Glancing around before setting her gaze back, "so what's up, Muffin Man?"

"It's Garr," I corrected, waving it off. "Anyway, was wondering if you had any iron ore on you? Well, any you're willing to spare."

"You're not trying to rob me, are you?" Leopon reached for her rapier, a sight I wasn't ready to deal with.

"That'd be against my code," I argued, "as a warrior."

The ferocity of her eyes could've probably killed me anyway. She lowered her hand, watching me carefully.

"It's important," I explained, "trying to assemble an apology gift for someone. Got any?"

"Well," she opened her menu, "I've got a few. What's it worth to you?"

"A duel if needed," I responded, raising my chin.

"Was going to ask if you wanna team up," Leopon smirked, "would rather get tired doing something productive."

"Sounds good," Renee interjected, rushing up beside me. "Renee by the way, I'll be ranged support!"

The warrior nodded, pointing out another band of hammer-wielding Taurans. While she said no to a duel moments ago, I felt determined. To see such a worthy fighter, I had to test myself. Not to mention, she uses a shield. If I wanna beat the guy from yesterday, I needed experience against shield users.

Leopon took the lead, latching on to the strongest opponent in sight. Renee stepped back, lobbing hatchets as the [Lesser Tauran Strikers] focused on us. The air filled with the sound of dying beast, the slice of sword and the beating of shields creating a symphony of steel!

* * *

 ** _Sun Dancer_**

* * *

The sun passed into its evening roost. The sky turning a vivid yellow and orange as we fought. The grass around us turned a dull gold, fluttering in the breeze like strands of blonde hair. After hours of killing hapless, semi-naked brutes, we gathered a healthy sum of twenty iron ore chunks.

Looking back at our newfound ally, I gave an approving nod. Leopon looked tired, understandably. Considering her attitude, however, I couldn't disrespect her, I had to ask.

"So Leopon," I smiled, "still up for that duel?"

"Garr," Renee tapped, "how can you be so eager to fight again? You were bed ridden for a day!"

"It's a matter of respect," I glanced, "I want to respect our friend here."

"What're we going for," Leopon inquired eagerly, "anything except Full Loss of course."

"Please," I chuckled, "would rather break a stained glass window than kill you. World needs more warriors...especially now. We'll go half."

"You sure?" she rolled her shoulders, "sounds like you've had a rough day."

"Mistakes were made," I grinned, "consider it a gift. I respect you enough to fight. May the best fighter win!"

With that, I sent a request. Shouldering the Zweihander, I paced back and forth, eyes locked on her shield. That tool would almost certainly block my attacks...unless I could overwhelm her with brute force. The duel was accepted, [Half Loss] activated.

Sixty seconds, sixty long seconds. I stepped back, my heart pounding with excitement. Leopon lowered her stance, raising her shield. The cross pattern went around her light form, the curved frame shielding her flanks lightly. The red rapier rested on an arm of this steel wall, a spear in the fort.

Thirty. I tightened my grip, stepping side to side. Leopon was very responsive, pitching and tilting to face me at every step. If I could feign a step, I'd get past that shield too. My mind filled with possible approaches, losing track of time. The lioness showed great aggression, pacing towards me slowly.

The pace caused a flashback. Kirito...he approached at a similar pace! The gong rang, snapping me back. Just as I returned, Leopon had charged!

I leaped back, watching her rapier punch through the air like a spear! The sword shined a bright green as it passed, missing me. She gave no respite, lunging with her shield up the second the strike failed.

Seeing her charge, I dove for a stab! Thrusting the greatsword, I forced Leopon back, the edge almost clipping her shoulder. I pulled back, raising the blade high, readying a [Cleave]!

My sword met shield, bang! The attack left us reeling, the steel of sword and shield ringing through the air! The force of my strike was stopped, but had knocked Leopon down, rolling her back. I lunged, ready to finish the overpowered warrior!

Leopon heard me, launching herself back to full stature. Just as I readied a [Down Chop], she sent her shield's edge up! The lip caught my elbows, leaving me wide open for a counter.

She readied a slash, going straight for my gut! Desperate, I kicked her square, knocking her back. Dust kicked up, Leopon bracing herself with a soft grunt. Dammit, this one's clever!

I was forced to keep my blade forward, just to maintain distance. Leopon pressed on, slamming the Zweihander aside with a whack of the shield! The blade shrieked, scraping across the hardened wall. She rolled, readying an all too familiar move.

Rolling to the right, I trembled, hearing the sweep of her rapier! Jumping to my feet, I swerved, sending another wide swing. The weight of the Zweihander rocked my balance, forcing me to the side as it flew.

Blades struck with a sharp clang! I flinched, her sword inches from my face. The mere sight of the rapier so close sent chills, setting me back. The metal of our weapons shook in our hands, my arms wobbling from the force.

Of the two, Leopon was suffering the most. Shaking like a leaf, every strike she's blocked forced her to absorb my strength. Despite this, she simply endured, her blonde hair fluttering back, gazing back at me with great focus.

Despite the fire in her eyes, I smelled weakness! I lunged, it was my turn to assault, to finish the job! I sent quick swipes, forcing her back as I tested her defenses. Leopon dodged and weaved, retreating as she slapped aside the wilder swings.

Time wore on, her movements slowing with fatigue. I grinned, breathing haggardly from the fight. I was weary, but ready...victory was mine. I swung from the right weakly, baiting her to slap with her shield.

Leopon saw the blow, and took the bait! She sent her shield, opening her center for the false attack. I swung, yanking the Zweihander back for a spearing! I dove forward, hollering as I drove the weapon like a ram! Time slowed, my smile growing wider.

The warrior froze, watching the blade drive for her. Just as it neared, she slammed the rapier, forcing the weapon's angle away! The weight I had put into the strike, all that force, it had been turned against me.

Leopon twirled, guiding her shield along with a smooth gait. Dancing, she sent the barrier around, straight back to my face. The bridge of my nose met steel, the strike sending me to a near back flip! I landed with a hard thud, my sword rung as it landed nearby, escaping my grasp. My HP dipped, 90%.

My eyes watered, nose flaring with pain. Groaning, I raced back, disarmed, with exception to my hatchet! Leopon lunged for another assault, sending the rapier singing towards me.

I jumped back, forced to play completely passive. The handheld axe remained at my belt, I had to time this right, or be hacked to pieces. Running left, I watched her blade fly!

It missed...missed by mere inches. I felt my body chill, the edge nearing my side. She was too close, way too close. I gave to chance, drawing the axe and throwing for dear life!

By sheer luck, I hit! the axe slammed into her shoulder, weakening her shield arm! With her recoiled back, I made a mad dash, racing for my sword! Heaving the Zweihander, I grinned, swerving back.

Leopon was on me like a tiger, readying a swing as I turned! I lowered my sword, leaning back as metal clashed!

Our blades rang, the ear-piercing sound startling me! My heart jumped at the pitch, my eyes wide with surprise. Her rapier was caught, held by the Zweihander's secondary bevel! I heaved, letting her sword escape her grasp.

It was too slow, I gave too much time. The second I lifted, Leopon yanked back, plunging the rapier! I gasped, time stopping as the sharp, dented steel of her sword punch through my gut.

I froze, moaning as she ripped the blade out of my stomach. My HP plummeted, finalizing the duel. Leopon won...outmaneuvering me at the last minute. I toppled over, my eyes to the cloudless sky. Breathing softly, I felt the hole she tore with every sigh.

"Oh my god!" Leopon panicked, "are you alright?"

"I've...been better," I admitted, "hey, mind if you help me kill a Tauran?"

"But you're wounded," she argued, Renee helping me back on my feet.

"Exactly," I grinned weakly, wincing as I hobbled towards the closest I could find.

The stab wound stung with every step, ripping like a torn fabric with every lurch. Minutes later, I slew another gormless idiot. The hole sealed, bringing relief to my pain. I sighed, smiling at the sense of completion.

"So you heal by wounding," Leopon noted, "interesting."

"Yep," I looked back, "and thank God for that...wouldn't have survived nearly this long without it."

Leopon and I talked for a few minutes, thanking each other for the great fight. The woman yawned, exhausted by the duel. I couldn't help but feel great respect for her, she taught me quite a bit on facing shield users. Was kind and respectful, couldn't ask for more.

"Hey Leopon?" I smiled, "can I add ya to my friends list? You're strong, I respect that." I figured if things get worse, I could call on her for help. Any port in a storm.

"Sure!" she cheered, "oh, speaking of which."

The lioness dropped three pieces of [Iron Ore] beside me.

"Hope this helps with your apology. You seem like a caring guy."

I gleamed, happily taking the offering, shoveling it into my inventory.

"This will," I chimed, "thank you! Lisbeth will appreciate this for sure."

With that, we parted ways. Teleporting away, the lioness left Renee and I to continue. I was done for the day, plopping down to enjoy some of the sunset. Thoughts of Lisbeth returned, but the fires of pride the last fight brought hadn't died.

"Alright Ren," I assured, "that'll do. Think Lis will like these?"

"Ah quit doubting," Renee slapped me on the back, "no blacksmith would say no to that."

Suddenly a message icon flashed. I moved quickly, worried of it being Lis. Opening the message, it was not her, but Nishida!

It read, "first bowl of twelve is filled! Beware of creatures with brightly colored eyes! Hurry up with getting the Malishard Garr, you don't have much time left!"

A cold shiver ran down my spine. I haven't even begun on my mission yet, not even a lead. Yet, the thief could already send demons upon me?! What am I going to do about that? This was a safety concern for everyone, one that rested on my shoulders. I felt my heart sink to the floor, remembering the creature shown to me.

"You alright?" Renee asked. I looked back, her blue eyes filled with worry. "You look pale, is it from Lis?"

I had to come clean, for her to stay clueless would be setting up an ambush. She would be unprepared...and that would be my fault. I looked back at her, taking a deep breath. Her focus on me grew sharper, seeing it coming from a mile away.

I sighed, my heart pounding against my chest. "Renee, remember what I told you? About that thief? About how he took something from someone?"

"Yea?" Renee crossed her arms, "what about that? I'm sure if it's a rare item, we can get it ourselves, right?"

"It's…more than that." I confessed, "you see, the item belonged to an employee of this game. The people who made Sword Art Online? Things just got a bit more...interesting."

"Employee? Interesting?" Renee shook her head, "spill it, Garr. All this vague stuff's not helping."

"Someone stole an artifact," I glanced around, "was from a secret area of the First Floor. It's called the Malishard, gives its owner great power, at the cost of the lives of others. The programmer I found was trapped in the body of a spider. I just received a message from him, saying things are about to get worse! That the thief's power has increased. He's going to..."

"He's going to what?" Renee asked sharply.

"...he's going to summon creatures."

Renee remained silent, her blue eyes locked onto me as I continued. "I have to find and return the Malishard before the man completes the ritual. He must fill twelve bowls with the essence of slain players in order to do so. If I don't, he will gain unbelievable power, beyond anything we could imagine!"

She sighed. "Garr,"

I looked back at her. "Yes?"

"I'm gonna need some time to myself," Renee notified, "something this serious? I can't just make a decision like that. I need time to think this through."

"Actually," I nodded, "that's probably for the best. You'll let me know your decision, right?"

"Course," Renee agreed, "Mind if I add you to my friends list? Would make it easier."

I gave her a thumbs up. Sending her the request, she quickly confirmed. I bowed my head, watching as she returned to town. Renee took it surprisingly well...guess I underestimated her.

It was time to apologize. Drawing my [Teleport Crystal], I went to find Lis.

The mountain walls surrounded me moments later. Their pale grey exteriors cast a plethora of shadows, revealing their many edges and curves. Steadily, the sun dipped, its golden rays leaving the tile covered roads. Walking down the paths, I searched frantically, hoping I'd find her still open.

Minutes later, Lis was spotted. Rolling up her Vendor's Carpet, she didn't seem aware of my presence. I approached, my heart beating harder as I closed in. Just gotta start with an apology, I was the real jerk of this equation.

I made my footsteps loud, ensuring she heard my arrival. Lisbeth stopped, turning to me as I visited. The carpet she used was full of machinery, their function absolutely alien to me.

Lis seemed a bit surprised, looking at the ground for a minute as she tucked her arms back. My hands trembled, worry creeping in. What if she's still mad? Should I come by at a later time?

Our gazes met.

"Hey Lis," I smiled softly.

 **A/N: See?! I told you, I respond well to the gift of pitchforks! So please be so kind as to stop sending them :D (especially you awesomess...that last one was rusted. Not cool.)**

 **Reviews, follows, favs, and hatchets (not to the face) are considered great gifts! Let me know how ya feel.**

 **Once again, thanks blazepanzer24 for 'Leopon'! A truly enjoyable character to emulate, hope I can keep it up.**


	35. Chapter 22: Midnight Fighter

**A/N: The day is bright (and windy for me), the planets are aligned, it is time for yet another chapter. Thunderwolf, theawesomess1, Azure? Your faithful reviews have been such a blessing :D**

 **To Azure: what can I say? Garr needs to go and "break a leg"! *Awaits incoming fruit***

 **If anyone has anything to say about this story lemmie know!**

 **Enjoy!**

The town darkened, the sun setting below the mountain walls. Lisbeth fidgeted with her feet, circling her toes along the ground. Her eyes dilated as she looked up at me.

"Hi," Lisbeth replied, her voice soft.

She kept her gaze on me, her stance rigid. I might as well have been in a car, with some deer staring at the damn headlights.

"I wanted to say," bowing my head lightly, "I'm sorry."

She blinked, brushing back her hair a bit as she listened.

"I... wasn't considering how you felt. I was being selfish."

Lisbeth remained silent, my gaze lowering to the floor. The quiet felt colder than any winter I've felt, the chill running down my back like a rolling ice cube. Judging from the lack of a response, I could only assume what that meant. I was such an idiot, I should've listened.

Opening my menu, I presented the iron ore. The red colored stones felt heavy as they materialized in my arms.

"Got these for you," I admitted, "figured maybe you'd have a use for them. I hope I'm not interfering."

"Garr," Lis whispered, raising a hand to stop me.

I ceased, holding the dense minerals in my arms. It was one word, yet it held me back. What the hell's the matter with me? That simple word stopped me faster than any weapon put against me. This ninety, no eighty pound woman had become my weakness.

"I was actually gonna say."

Lisbeth started giggling, her hair bobbing slightly. Whatever made her laugh, I had no clue, but it made me feel better. She smiled softly, her body relaxing.

"I was actually closing shop to look for you."

That statement punched through me like Leopon's rapier this afternoon. I felt my heart beating harder as the words went through my thick skull. People didn't look for me, unless it's here...in which it's because I kicked a puppy...or ate someone's baby...or something along those lines.

"What?" I leaned my head to one side, my face feeling very warm all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry too," she crossed her arms, "I got a bit carried away."

I paused, unsure how to respond.

"I was just," she lowered her head, "I didn't want you to get hurt again. What I saw yesterday's still fresh on my mind. That guy, that 'Teth' was a jerk."

"Lis," I coaxed, "Look at me please?"

She rose her head, her ebony eyes wavering.

"You did what you did because you cared," I endeared.

"Still," Lis shrugged.

"in the end, it makes me happier."

"Why would fighting make you happier?" Lis' eyes flared, "cooperation is everything."

"Because it shows that I matter to you," I laid my hands on my hips, "If you didn't care so much, you would've simply complied."

"Yea, but..." Lis frowned, "I just...wish it didn't end that way."

"In my world," I confessed, "honesty is much more important than agreement.

"If you simply agreed," I shrugged, "I would've never known how strongly you felt. I love how straight forward you are, Lis."

"Most don't have the courage to do that," I grinned, "so really, I appreciate that."

"Ha," Lis rubbed her cheek, "Most find it annoying. Back home, I was told all the time that I'm too eager to fight, that I'm out of line."

"Don't worry about it with me," I smiled, "you're passionate, that comes with the territory. Besides, only a fool plays with fire!"

"Truuuue," Lis nodded, smiling brighter, "thanks Garr. I guess it's part of being a halfer."

"What's a halfer?"

"I'll tell you later," she waved, "you looked like you wanted to say something."

"Was told I'm too eager to fight least a couple of times too."

"Really?" Lis looked up, "what's home like for you? If you don't mind."

I looked up at the moon, smiling.

"Home? It's honestly a wonderful place. Mom and Dad've treated me pretty well honestly. Sure there'd be rough spots, but that's life."

"That's great," Lis cheered, "wait...are they still together?"

"Twenty six years," I answered, "still going strong."

"Wow. Mine've been together for only seventeen!"

She sighed, looking calmer.

"School was where I was told I was out of line," I explained, "it was glorious."

"Glorious?" she tilted her head, "not exactly the word I'd use."

"Well," I shrugged, "teachers there tended to be a bit...forceful with opinion. It's important to stand up for yourself, you know?"

"True," Lis admitted, "you never told me about your parents."

"Well you'll like this," I admitted, "Father? Geek, much smarter than me. Guy's been working with computers for longer than I've lived. He's a friggin nerd, like you."

Lisbeth laughed, narrowing her eyes on me like a hawk.

"You got a problem with that?"

Wasn't sure what was going to earn points there, me or her mace.

"Oh totally," I exclaimed sarcastically, "I totally don't find a smart woman attractive."

Lisbeth stopped, looking a bit uncomfortable. I halted, realizing what I just said. Crap, why am I so open about everything?!

"Anyway," I detracted, "so how's it going?"

"Been having an issue with my business," she said abruptly.

That statement grabbed my attention, faster than an angry bull.

"What's wrong?" I asked firmly, my voice high with enthusiasm

She blinked, looking surprised.

"It's...complicated," Lis confessed, "if I tell you, promise you won't tell anyone?"

"My lips are sealed," I asserted, "first off...it's getting late. Have anywhere to stay? I don't want you freezing."

"I do," Lis nodded, "I've rented a cottage near the walls."

"Let's go there then," I asserted, "it'd be harder for wandering ears."

Lisbeth nodded, turning to lead me. Lanterns and torches lit, filling the town with a pleasant amber glow. The pavement turned a uniform, pale shade, our shadows flowing with the passing of lights. A cottage of straw stood along the edge of town.

Stepping towards the door, I was suddenly knocked back! Falling bum first on the grass, I froze, eyes wide with surprise. A notice appeared, shining a bright yellow.

[Occupied Space. Requires permission to enter.]

Well, wasn't that a warm welcome? Not even the game's system respected me, shoving me down like a domino! Stumbling back to my feet, Lis had her menu open.

"One sec," she searched, "just gotta invite you."

After a few seconds, Lis nodded. I turned back, slipping one foot forward. The invisible bouncer of a barrier was gone, my toes landing in front of the door. Well, least I didn't have to worry about anyone barging in at night! Lisbeth led me inside, the wooden plank door squeaking open.

The room was of basic design. With some wooden log beams as support, the straw above glowed a sunny yellow. A stone oven stood on one side, lighting the structure with a warm flame. We took a seat on some basic wooden chairs, their bodies creaking with our presence.

"So here's the issue," Lis looked, "business has been great for me. Sadly, I've gotten buried in the number of weapon orders. Top it off, the leader of the Illumiknights has made a special request."

I nodded, listening intently.

"The guy wants Mithril," she brushed her hair, "not for him. His horse...said it was for some armor."

An armored horse? Sounded badass on its own. Made me wonder how much such a beast would cost.

"I've asked Argo for any possible leads," Lis rubbed her head, "and that's where I'm having trouble."

"How may I help?" I asked softly, eyes locked with focus.

Lis smiled.

"It's embarrassing...you see there's a cave to the west of town. Problem is, it's said to be full of slimes."

The second she mentioned slimes, I knew I'd take care of it. I didn't care what's in there, her interests warranted a raid in my book.

"Where again?" I asked, holding my chin slightly higher.

"West," she repeated, her voice filled with discomfort, "it's been bugging me. Just one detail's holding me back. I can't stand it."

I bowed my head slightly, rising from my chair.

"Where are you going," Lis questioned, her delicate face lit by the nearby flame.

I smiled, saying nothing as I stretched my arms.

"It's late though," argued Lisbeth, "don't you wanna sleep first?"

"This is important for you," I addressed, "I'll be back in a bit."

Turning to the door, I smiled at the opportunity. This was my chance to really make things up. I could prove my competence, you know...not look so useless? My feet felt lighter, anxious to proceed.

Just as I reached the knob, I felt Lis grab my arm. I felt my heart leap, looking back at her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Without warning, she wrapped her arms around me, nestling her head against my chest.

"Come back safe, please?"

"As Schwarzenegger once said. I'll be back."

Lis choked, cupping her hands over her mouth as she shook her head.

"God," she chuckled, "of all the one liners..."

I hugged back, releasing her a few moments later. Unlike the progenitor of the quote, I couldn't keep a straight face to save my soul...or bench polar bears...yet.

"Alright then," Lis brushed her bangs, "I'll trust you with this...but not with movie quotes. That's borderline criminal."

I laughed, nodding in agreement.

"Before you go," she opened her menu.

Lisbeth drew a sturdy looking chisel and hammer. The tools of a miner, hardened material of iron and will.

"You'll need these,"

Ha, she thinks I couldn't punch through rocks? I'd have her know I graduated at the top of my class in the class of stone punching! Including free tickets to the ER! Taking the tools, I quickly stashed them away. If my strength's gotten any better, then the mining trip should be even easier!

"I'll get that Mithril as soon as possible," I assured, "anything else you'd like?"

"No," she nodded softly, cupping her hands together, "Good luck."

"Thank you," I smiled, heading out.

Closing the door behind me, I grinned with enthusiasm. The moon hung high above the sky, its pale blue light casting on my face. West, better not waste any time. Whatever the hell's in those caves, I'd crush them like insects. I marched for the gate, considering my enemy. Slimes, aren't those supposed to be beginner level threats?

Heading straight for the exit, I ran across another player.

Standing at full height, the man easily dwarfed me. Decked in some fancy looking red plate mail, his white cape danced with the breeze. His hair was a shining steel gray, his facial features scholarly and calm. He seemed completely focused on me, greeting me with a smile.

"Evening," he addressed, "got time?"

I stopped, looking towards the red knight. His voice practically dripped with authority, a very welcome sound for a military nut like myself. Judging by his politeness too, I already felt a little comfortable.

"Hey!" I answered merrily, "was just on my way to do a bit of a quest."

"Gotta say," I glances at the big pauldrons, "that's some badass armor you've got there."

"Thank you," he bowed lightly, "Took quite a bit of time to collect all this. Mind if I tag along? Feeling the need to stretch my legs."

"Fine by me," I nodded as I extended a hand, "I'm Garr by the way."

"Heathcliff," the red knight shook.

That name struck me like lightning. Oh my God, this wasn't just another guy...this was the strongest man in Aincrad! Here, stood the kind of man I wanted to speak to, one who could show me how to get stronger! His frame looked oddly lean for that...more of a 'big muscle' fan myself.

"You're Heathcliff?!" I gasped, "oh wow! I've seen your name!"

"You have?" He looked with mild curiosity.

"Hell ya," I thumbed up, "you're the strongest man in Aincrad! Man, can you teach me a few things? I wanna get strong too! Wait, wait, what's your max bench?"

"I don't like to brag," he smiled lightly, "I see you're a fan of the Strength Training game?"

"Yep," I beamed, "was a hobby I enjoyed for six years outside here. What's your max bench? I must know!"

"Uh," he rubbed his chin, "last I checked it was...four hundred?"

Oh lord, he really was strong. Four hundred pounds...and with such a compact frame. The challenge, having such a herculean figure standing before me. I didn't wanna match that, I wanted beat that.

"Jeez," I exclaimed, "and with a body like that?" glancing down for a moment, "damn impressive. You said you wanted to quest with me?"

"Indeed," he nodded.

"I'd love to!"

His voice was strong and firm, his body language practically gushing with confidence. Shaking his hand, his grip felt as strong as steel!

"Anyway," I smiled, "gonna be heading west once we're clear of the gate."

"Sounds like you've got a set course. What's the quest? Maybe I can get some good XP."

I hesitated on my answer. What if this guy tried to steal that Mithril? I will not risk her business interests for this superman.

"Personal," I answered, "hope you don't mind."

"No, no," Heathcliff assured, "I get it. Just clearing it up."

Leaving town, the sky was filled with thousands of stars. The savannah grass swayed, stroking my knees as we moved through. Marching alongside the strongest man of Aincrad, I kept thinking...how could I beat him one day. Would I need to train more than twice a day?

"So how's life for you out here?" Heathcliff asked, "you seem pretty enthusiastic."

"Pretty sweet," I grinned, "I mean, sure there's all the monsters, death, and a criminally short supply of bacon...but, I've seen some truly beautiful things too. You?"

"I've grown to liking this place," the knight admitted, "it's encouraged great social interaction in everyone I've met. Refreshing."

"I'll say!" I cheered, "back in the real world, everyone was staring at their phones."

"And what were you doing?" Heathcliff asked, smiling softly.

"...listening to music," I said sheepishly, "okay fine, maybe I'm guilty of it too. You get my point though, right?"

"Course," he chuckled, "it surprises me, seeing how calm everyone's become. Would've expected much worse. I mean, being raised in the twenty first century, then being dropped in basically the sixteenth."

"True that," I nodded, "comes to show how adaptive people really are."

* * *

 ** _Sun Dancer_**

* * *

We went on talking for an hour. I couldn't help but feel that his voice sounded...oddly familiar. He was very courteous and patient, listening to me ramble on about strength training and patterns of exercise.

Travelling the landscape, we stumbled upon a cave. The mouth opened in the ground, its entranced blocked by a wooden doorway. Abandoned tools and a lantern rested nearby, rusted beyond repair.

The ground around the entrance was lifeless, covered with layers of gravel. Treading towards the door, I gazed through a gap in the planks. Beyond the door, darkness reigned. A warm sensation emitted from the mine, contrasting from cool air of the surface. I hoped this was it.

The silence and dark behind the door sent me into an array of questions. I grimaced, uncomfortable with what may lie in store for me below the surface. It couldn't be that bad, It's just slimes after all. For Lis' sake, would I just move forward? I glanced back to my comrade.

Heathcliff remained absolutely calm, not an iota of concern on his face. He smiled, nodding for me to open the door. Gripping the rusted handle, I felt the door jerk, easing aside pieces of gravel as it squeaked open.

The chasm opened before us, sound echoing along the walls of stone. Stepping forward, I listened to the rustle of the loose rock beneath me. The light of the moon barely lasted us a couple of feet...submerging us in a new world.

The darkness was suffocating, the air thick with dust. Holding up a glow rock, it revealed mere snapshots of the world around us. Wooden rafters held up the ceiling, parts of it rotten to the core. Tracks were laid out, the metal tarnished with decay. The sounds of the grasslands above vanished, replaced with the crunch of our boots.

Bugs crawled around the walls and floor, some resembling centipedes, others far less pleasant. One insect in particular looked like a giant wingless fly. Its red eyes looked as big as marbles, unblinking as it waddled on hairy black limbs. Unsure what the creature was, I did what any person would, and squished it.

The splat of the fly under my boot felt satisfying, bringing brief relief to the otherwise brooding place. I smiled a little, scraping the cretin off my soles like mud. Turning back, we continued our way, not a single chunk of ore was found along the rocks.

The silence was deafening, the sounds we made kept bouncing back, tricking me. The stone was stained with strange green sludge, odorless and clear like Jello. Patting the substance, the mass simply jiggled, like water. Air rushed past us, a soft moan coming from deeper within.

Further along the path, a gap was revealed. The area expanded, the railed track beneath us altered. Looking down, a steep drop awaited. Lurching back, I felt my heart pound. There was no bottom to be seen, wooden beams held up the rail. My fear of heights returned to bite me.

"Let me," Heathcliff ordered, stepping forward.

"No," I snapped, "I must do this. I have to get over this fear somehow."

Heathcliff stopped, looking back at me. Why was his gaze so deep? It was like he's observing my every move. Nodding, the knight stood down. I gulped, nervously stepping forward.

The wooden piers groaned, wobbling slightly with every step. I jerked back, fearful of falling! My heart raced, panic flowing, my legs buckling with uncertainty. I had to cross this bridge. If I didn't...this knight would surely take the Mithril inside!

Biting my cheek, I tried again. Despite their rotten appearance, the rail held up my weight. With every foot fall, my body wobbled, the urge to retreat blasting in my head. Would I stop wussing out and move forward?!

"You're looking pretty uncomfortable," Heathcliff objected, "wanna head back?"

I turned, realizing that out of the minutes passed, I've only moved ten feet at most. While I was definitely no tight rope walker, I was doing alright. I detested the question though, it implied weakness.

"With the amount of time it took us to get here," I shook my head, "falling back now would be cowardly."

"If you say so," Heathcliff sighed, "just be careful."

I sighed, struck with fear. Treading further, the wooden beams continued to bob, shaking softly with my every move. Further expanding, the stone walls of the cavern vanished, leaving me in a capsule of shadow, crouched on a rickety rail...held up by what I could only describe as a bottomless abyss.

Left with only a curtain of black, I followed along the steadily descending path. I stayed crouched, keeping my mass low to the ground, softening my steps. As we moved further, it suddenly occurred to me. What if that thief showed up? If he wanted to finish me off in whatever hellish form he chose, I'd be done for! I'd get owned by a demonically possessed squirrel at that rate!

Minutes passed, I've long lost track of how far down this mine track went. Every step Heathcliff and I made echoed, bouncing off unseen walls. I moved faster, fearing the attack of such dark beings. Finally after what felt like hours of walking, we returned to solid ground. I jumped down, eager to leave the poorly aged bridge.

Stepping upon the soil, the first thing I heard was a soft squish. Looking down, the ground was glistening, muddy. The thick, syrupy surface stuck to my boots, sloshing with every step.

Lisbeth would've gotten pissed by this alone, I could imagine her complaining about it. To be frank? I was already annoyed, it's like I was lifting chunks of Earth with me! Slopping noises, that was all I could hear. The ground was green and sickly, almost like snot under my shoes.

Despite his heavier gear, Heathcliff traversed the soggy surface behind me with little struggle. All throughout the ground, random objects jutted from the surface. From misplaced twigs, clumps of moss, to sharp chunks of stone. The place, it was a storm drain for the world, an asylum of rot. I made another step, the ground bubbling.

"Garr," alerted Heathcliff, drawing a sword from his waist!

All around us, the floor began to bubble. I flicked my arm, summoning the Zweihander. With the large weapon, however, came a problem, where to put my glow rock. I glanced around, finding no crevice to lodge it. Small mounds formed around us, a pus-like green, covered in random debris.

* * *

 ** _Sun Dancer_**

* * *

Red icons burst from the ground, [Deprived Slimes] emerging from the depths! Yawning mouths opened, revealing toothless maws. Sliding towards us like snails, their gelatinous frames slicked across the mud. Their color mimicked the soggy surface, leaving only movement to be seen.

I dropped the rock, my vision reduced by the dimming of light. The slimes moaned in raspy tones, sluggishly lurching forward. I swung low and wide, sending a [Cleave]! The blue glow shined through the cave, carving their lowly bodies with a loud swish.

The rending strike sent chunks of green in all directions! Spraying all over me, I groaned, chunky remains dripping off. My fingers turned sticky, my limbs coated, it already felt irritating. Just as I turned to face more, I felt something sharp jam against my shins!

I yelled loudly, feeling a large wooden stake piercing into my leg! Rubbing against bone, I clenched my jaw, biting down to ease the pain. Looking back, the slimes I previously chopped were still active!

Half their original size, the formerly slain creature dug into my calves with their mouths. Upon closer inspection, I realized it. Their mouths, they were filled with the rotted remains of wood and stone...even other monsters! With each chomp, I felt serrated edges carve! I yelled, kicking one off with a hard thrust. My HP meter flashed, I've been poisoned!

The air whirred, Heathcliff's sword dispatching slimes from his side. With every chop of my sword, these eyeless beasts would return in smaller sizes! My stomach churned, reacting poorly to the toxins flowing through. My boots squished in mud, planting with every step. I swung and chopped, watching the disgusting blobs converge...all around me.

With every cut I made, more would approach, relentless in their hunger. I grew frustrated, the poison dragging my health further down. My stomach seized, forcing me to my knees! I lost control, spilling profusely. My body shook, weakened by the losses. My hands turned a murky brown, swallowed by mud.

I yelled weakly, coughing in rage, there was no way I'm dying in here! Screaming, I threw myself back to my feet. I swung wildly, chopping through anything green and murky! My stomach clenched, nausea creating more grief. With one swing, I lost balance, falling into the swampy floor.

Gasping, the cold mud gripped my cloak, slowing my efforts to climb! The light from the fallen glow rock faded, the darkness of the mine creeping upon us. Gritting my teeth, I scrambled for the stone, prying it from the mud absorbing it. The viscous material made disgusting pops as my arms punched through.

Tossing it to a new patch, I struggled back to my feet. Hungry mouths awaited, my only company. It was late at night. I was cold, hungry, and tired. On this night, I was nobody. Just another soul out of thousands, covered in mud, fighting for every second of my life.

Just as I rose, a swarm descended upon me. Packs of slimes, each the size of a dinner plate, leaped! Feeling their disgusting, snot colored frames grip, I flailed wildly, trying to shake them off. I felt bites, gnaws, and chomps all over, the fragments of wood, rock, and rot piercing!

My HP dipped lower, flashing yellow as they consumed. Panicked, I drew the hatchet from my belt. There was no way I was hitting any of them with my sword...it was too big, and they were too close!

Swinging, I frantically swatted anywhere I could reach. The combined poison of the swarm nauseated me, gripping my stomach like a vice. Sharp twigs and rocks dug through flesh, burning against my skin as the [Deprived Slimes] bore away at their meal.

My swings grew reckless, the axe digging through their porous bodies as I thrashed! One slime rested on my arm. I swung down, chopping it off my arm. My attack proved too strong, the hatchet digging through the slime...and into my arm!

I screamed, feeling the head of the axe dig through my own elbow! My arm pulsed wildly, my HP dropping faster. The limb was gouged, hanging lifelessly to my side. Not good, really not good! God did it hurt!

Gritting my teeth, I hollered out in anguish, gripping the arm! Hanging limp, the partially severed limb dangled, suspended by strained fibers. Tears bursted through, how stupid of me! Rip and tear them all!

The slimes continued pecking away, careless to my grief. My HP hit red, I was running out of options. I swerved back and forth, looking for any escape to this doom. Looking to a nearby wall, I charged!

I slammed my back against stone! A loud squish was heard, the soulless excrement falling off. Their deaths brought me the kiss of life, HP flowing back with the life-ending wounds. Slamming my one good arm, I groaned with the feeling of cold rocks as I crushed more. My bones ached, recoiling from the abuse as I pried others from my less fortunate arm.

I growled, gripping my slime encrusted hatchet. Flying into a frenzy, I kicked, stomped, and slashed all that stood in my way. Seeing the light fade again, I kicked the stone! How dare it all try and take me, I would bleed them dry, all of them!

Moments melted into a blur, time passing in a mixture of seconds. The sweeping of my tomahawk filled the air with whistles and zooms. Sparks flew, steel scraping against stone! I kept swinging, living in the sound of clashes, bangs, and clangs, breathing for the crushing of life! In all my anger, time was passing, I was getting fatigued.

The cave went quiet, emptying of the sound of battle. Looking around tiredly, not a single red icon was seen. I chuckled, my mud covered body sweating and shaking. I was filthy, but I killed them...serves them right.

Turning back, I found Heathcliff still standing. Barely scratched, his longsword and shield were covered in the disgusting gunk.

"Well," I laughed softly, my arms shaking with exhaustion, "you're pretty damn tough, you know that?"

"I'm not that tough," he argued softly, wiping the sweat from his high brow. "If anything, I'm a bit- your arm..."

Looking back down, my nearly severed arm twitched with pain. While fully healed, the burn from the forceful cut lurked, reminding me of my error. God, it felt like the muscles of the arm were clamping shut...like I snapped their very bindings.

"I'm...fine," I groaned, "I'm gonna keep going. If you wanna leave, it's up to you."

I turned, plucking the sinking glow rock and tainted Zweihander from mud. the slushy dirt stained my hands, turning them slick with brown. I couldn't wipe my face, the pestilence all over me. My body ached, recovering from numerous bites.

"I'm good," Heathcliff confirmed, "might as well see what's at the end."

The mud floors of the cave ended, replaced with stone and wooden rafters. Inspecting the walls, I looked for even the slightest glint on the smooth gray surfaces. Would've loved it if I could find her any other nice pieces, gifting handsomely was traditional! I flicked my arm, sending the sword back to storage, shifting the hatchet back to my belt.

"I know this is out of line," Heathcliff noted, "but...why do you scream when you take damage?"

"Long story," I grunted, "I just don't give a damn right now. Pain Absorber or not, I've got a job to do."

"That's fine," Heathcliff shrugged.

All along the path, random patches of glittering rock were found. Digging through my pockets, I quickly pulled the hammer and chisel. This material could've been useful, no way I was passing that up. Planting the hardened metal tip, I crashed around the unknown ore with my hammer.

With every slam, the stone around me cracked, rupturing from my strength. Chunks of ore fell to my feet, gathering into a small pile. Thankfully, the game engine made the effort of holding up the chisel painless, otherwise I'd be pretty useless.

"So you're a miner," Heathcliff asked, "kinda figured you'd be a front liner."

Looking up at the darkened cave ceiling, I considered his answer. I guess it was correct, I mean it wasn't a bad idea. I could see myself doing this for Lisbeth much more when I'm done with that thief business. The appeal to venturing into dungeons to gather minerals was definitely there.

"A miner of sorts," I replied, "it's a pretty exciting trade if you think about it."

"Was gonna ask," Heathcliff reckoned, "why isn't someone like you in the front lines?"

"That's complicated," I admitted, "frankly, I think the front lines need braver souls than me. You've seen me, can barely stand heights without flinching."

"I understand, sorry for asking."

"It's fine," I shrugged, picking away at the remaining ore cluster, "I'm sure I'll come around to it sometime. Just not now."

That too appealed to me...we needed all the help we could get.

I picked up the sharp broken fragments. The edges were warm from friction, the mineral gleaming a silver color. Upon further inspection, however, the mineral proved to be nickel, not Mithril. That stuff must be further down, I collected what remained before moving on.

Gathering the rest, I dropped all the pieces into my inventory.

"So how much do you make selling this stuff?" Heathcliff asked, following me along.

"I...don't really sell it," I answered.

"So you use it?" his plate boots clacking against the stone floor.

"Not myself. I just," I paused, "know someone who needs it."

"Sounds hardly practical for you," he counseled, "why bother? There's no monetary gain for you, you gotta eat too."

"That someone is special to me," I replied sternly, "I make plenty of money off monster slaying, so I'm not starving. I do this because I want to."

Heathcliff said nothing. Encountering various [Deprived Slimes] on the way, we organized a much better defense. Repelling the beasts, we reached what appeared to be the end of the mine. A lone mining cart rested, random rocks spilled out of its hold. Digging through the pile, I searched for the mineral.

I heard Heathcliff move to the right, his armor rustling as he explored. Iron, Copper, and Tin resided in the spilled pile. Ugh, where's the Mithril? This was all C-Class stuff! I sighed, scrounging up these pieces. Emptying the cart of materials, I searched the walls for any ore pockets.

Not a single glint in sight. Taking the chisel, I picked a random spot and hammered away. There was no way I'm going back without something meaningful, that's ridiculous! I nearly chopped my arm off for this! Stone chunks scattered, the space behind it empty of minerals.

"Looking for something?" Heathcliff asked, his question suspiciously loaded.

I turned, noticing a hunk of silver material in his hands.

"Hey," I questioned, "what's that you've got there?"

"Oh, just a handful of...Mithril."

My eyes widened, reaching out for the material. Heathcliff, however, pulled his arm back.

"So this is what you're after?" His blue eyes piercing into mine.

"Yes," I nodded, stopping myself, "I need that!"

"Hm," Heathcliff inspected the material, "B-Class mineral...apparently its at a low concentration. What if I don't wanna give it?"

I scowled, my blood running cold at the notion. Strongest man or not...he's standing between me and my promise.

"Then you're stealing what I've worked for."

"Now, now," he stepped back, "I think we can arrange a deal. You see, I have my own...quest to complete. I could use someone of your abilities to assist me."

I groaned, my worn body shaking softly. As much as I hated what he's doing, he had Lisbeth's material...therefore he had me. Maybe I could try dueling him, strength isn't everything in a fight!

"I'll fight you for it," I growled, "hope you know how to duel."

Heathcliff was unfazed by my threat, as if I was an infant to him. His steel colored eyes remained absolutely focused on me, seeming unaware of my call. His gentleness unnerved me, why the hell was he so smug?

"Fair enough," he drew his longsword, "if I win? You have to help me with this quest...then I'll give you the ore."

"And if I win," I grinned, "you give me that Mithril."

"I accept," he calmly spoke, "Half Loss?"

"Definitely," I nodded, "no pulling shots, that'll piss me off."

"Funny, coming from a man who nearly lost his arm."

We raised weapons, stepping back. As he brandished his, I suddenly noticed the shield. It looked...just like Leopon's. With his strength, I prayed to God that he's not as skilled as the lioness...there would be no overpowering this one.

 **A/N: Slimes are fun, aren't they? :D I mean they just wanna cuddle! Them and whatever else they scooped off the floor...**

 **Guys, do not ship me slimes, they're not fun, they're mean...and leave a mess. Instead, send me reviews, follows, favorites, or extort me with said cretins. How? Oh like this!**

 **Ex: Make us more chapters, or I'll send ya a bucket of slimes! - PLEASE NO!**


	36. Heathcliff: Fool's Journey

**A/N: Heyyy everybody! :D new chapter coming right at ya! Once again, Azure, theawesomess, Thunderwolf, and RiptideZ for their support. Please guys, don't be afraid to send me reviews and critique, I love to hear opinions :D**

 **To Azure: Hopefully I can do Kayaba some real justice. He's fairly neglected in the series and in fanworks, so I'll do my best.**

 **To awesomess1: the bacon will be mine someday! Just you wait!**

 **Enjoy!**

October 21st 1996

"Happy birthday, Akihiko!"

The cheer from Kayaba's father filled the room with warmth. Aided with the presentation of several colorfully wrapped boxes, the day couldn't have been brighter for the seven year old.

Young Kayaba waddled over, still in his pajamas. He hugged his father, resting his head against his elder in glee. The father hugged back, leaving shortly after to get on his suit and tie. It was another day at work...in a collapsing Japanese economy.

While his son turned to his gifts, he wandered back to groom himself. The mother awaited him in their bedroom, looking with a scowl down the hallway.

"What's the point," she mumbled.

"What?"

"Why are you doing that?" she looked at him, "None of that's going to prepare our son for the real world."

"He's just a kid, dear. Akihiko's already showing great promise...he even skipped three whole grades."

"Yes," the mother growled, "he's getting so far, yet here you are. Slowing him down with all of those things. What did you buy him?"

"Toys?" the father splayed hands. "He's been great, why is that wrong?"

"Because it's useless!" she shouted, "think about it. Is he even going to have time for them? No, they're just going to sit in a corner, taking up space."

The father sighed, unsure how to handle it. Kayaba's mother was groomed from birth to be strictly business oriented. Not even their marriage felt real, it was a mere matter of convenience.

The abysmally low birthrate of Japan had encouraged governmental aid to making families...meaning money for those who chose to marry. Such actions, however, were seen by the people as an affront to their future careers.

The father frowned, heading straight for the bathroom.

 _It feels so wrong,_ he kept a stoic expression, _to have him be seen as only a tool. I never wanted that for our son. But...is it really our son? Or mine? She never does anything with him besides ask questions and do chores._

Young Kayaba had pillaged the presents, revealing many heartwarming gifts. From books to action figures, the boy squealed with joy, looking for the final fortress of paper. There stood the largest of boxes, taller than himself even.

Bright red in wrapping, it stood tall in the room. His brown eyes glistened, reaching with tiny hands. Tearing the paper asunder, his heart raced, seeing something he always wanted. A toy castle, a play set for fantasy lovers of his age.

The father left the bathroom, spruced up and ready for work. He adjusted his tie, the same tie his father before him wore. _Was she even marrying me for me...or for her future's sake?_

He suddenly heard screaming, crying in the main room. He raced in, only to find the mother, chastising at his son.

"How's this going to help you, huh?!"

She yelled at him, pushing the boxed toy away from him. The boy sat and cried, but quickly simmered down, seeing the combined authority of both parents. The father glared at his wife, his hands shaking.

Turning to him, the wife crossed her arms.

"This is your fault," she snapped, "now we have a situation here."

"You made it a situation," he growled, "I wanted to help my son know reward comes with good behavior!"

"Get rid of it," she snarled, "I don't want to see my son's life wasted on such worthless trinkets."

Despite his best intentions, the father yielded. She held the major source of income, the influence of corporations on her shoulders. Because of her, many companies stayed afloat, keeping many families employed.

The young Kayaba kept a straight expression, holding back his feelings. The castle was taken away, thrown into a garbage bin just outside their apartment.

"Come now," his mother called, "time to study."

* * *

 ** _Sun Dancer_**

* * *

December 14th 2022 1:46 AM

Heathcliff grinned, observing the muscle bound warrior as he raised his weapon. The timer had begun, knowing the end like the coming of the next sunrise. _Fool,_ he calculated, _he lost to my daughter...yet he thinks he can take me. His emotions cloud his judgement._

Laying the sword on the upper arm of his shield, Heathcliff bent his knees, readying for the fight. Garr drew his Zweihander back, bending his legs. Thirty seconds, the younger opponent shaking with excitement. _I could end this with one skill...but that wouldn't be fun._

The gong rang! Heathcliff watching as his adversary lunged! Garr yelled as he readied a [Cleave], aiming for the low end of his shield. The veteran knight stepped back, the air of the cave shifting from the swing!

Garr swung with the blade, tilting as the weapon trailed off, the [Ultra Greatsword] let out a loud bang as its mass met stone. Heathcliff raced forward, letting out a vertical slash! The sword swung, the tip slicing through air and shoulder. His opponent stumbled, groaning from the light wound.

 _Just a pin prick,_ Heathcliff smirked, _if I were to even try...I'd cut off his arm in one blow._

The knight pulled the sword back, going for the stab as his opponent gripped his torn shoulder.

Just as Heathcliff drew back, Garr charged, tackling straight into him! The mass crashed against his armor, letting off a loud bang! Knocked on his back, the knight was caught off guard by his aggression. _Oh good, not quitting on me just yet._

Garr crawled on top him, driving his fist across Heathcliff's jaw! Unskilled and wild, the blow stunned the knight, but for only a moment. Garr punched again and again, using the one tool he had, raw strength!

The warrior stopped, turning as he dragged his greatsword to bear. Raising the tall Zweihander high, Heathcliff knew a [Down Chop] was coming!

 _Okay,_ Heathcliff smiled, _you've had your fun._

In a flash, Heathcliff swung! Using his Unique Skill, [Holy Blade], he readied a defense rapidly. The white and red cross shield stopped the mortal weapon, the cave filling with a loud clang!

The force of the impact sent Garr reeling back, Heathcliff rising calmly to his feet. His undisciplined foe swung wide, fire blazing in his eyes! The wiser knight used [Parry], slapping tha attack aside. _I could've ended this any time...think it's time he that out._

Heathcliff executed a [Riposte], countering his parried foe! He dropped his sword, punching Garr with a [Spear Hand]...straight in the throat!

With strength much higher than his, Heathcliff snapped Garr's esophagus like a cardboard tube. The warrior gasped, looking like he was choking on his broken neck! _The Pain Absorber's a truly fascinating device. Years of research in physics and human anatomy._

His opponent's health dropped drastically, draining as fast as a full powered faucet! Garr kept hacking up, his breathing heavily strained as he gurgled. _Oh come on...hit me, fix your damn neck._

Garr suddenly drew his hatchet, chopping the knight straight in the thigh! Heathcliff grinned, letting the warrior recover. The axe's head cut deep, [Ares] reforming the broken pieces of his pipe.

The meathead got greedy, reaching for the Zweihander as he yanked the axe back! Readying his longsword, Heathcliff knocked him back with a bunt of his sword's pommel!

Garr stumbled on his knees, overexerted, gasping for breath as he regained his posture.

 _Undisciplined wretch, you should've died out there. Instead here you are, boring me with your insolence._

Heathcliff launched forward with a [Dark Sun]! The cut was horizontal, combining both elements of fire and darkness to his physical damage. The dark flame engulfed the silver sword, striking the unprepared warrior straight across the chest.

Garr was slammed! Flying across the cave, he crashed harshly against a wall, the force causing stone to crack! The brute's sword flew out of his hands, clattering to the ground. The room echoed with Garr's cries, dust flying in clouds.

Despite this, Garr stumbled back to his knees, then his feet. His HP was just over 50%, barely clinging on. The warrior clutched his chest, coughing and moaning.

 _Think I'll finish this here,_ Heathcliff shrugged, _Interesting...wonder how his Pain Absorber registered that._

"You ready to yield?" Heathcliff offered, "we can make this easier for both of us. I'd rather not hurt you."

"Piss off," Garr growled and coughed, "warriors don't quit!"

 _Hence why they die._ Heathcliff stepped forward, opening his defense, baiting Garr. The barbarian took the trap, drawing his hatchet as he charged the knight! Heathcliff smiled, waiting for him to reach.

 _Now._

With a single swipe, Heathcliff drove the sword's edge down as fast as lightning...straight across Garr's hand!

Garr's knuckles split, the sword digging and carving its way to the middle of his hand! He gritted his teeth, dropping the weapon as he shrieked! The damage was done, the duel ending with Heathcliff's inevitable victory.

Prying his sword from Garr's right hand, he sheathed, calmly sighing to himself. _A sad defeat, childish thing._

"Well Garr," Heathcliff addressed, "you know the deal."

Garr groaned, gripping his torn right hand, trying to stop the burn. After a few minutes, he looked up at Heathcliff.

"Fine," he yielded, "what was your wish?"

He smiled, beaming with victory. _Good, now on to the quest. I do adore submission._

"There's an NPC," Heathcliff directed, "located to the southern edge of this floor. He can grant the [Martial Arts] skill to those who complete his quest."

Garr raised an eyebrow, looking perplexed by the objective.

"Why would you need me?" he asked, wincing as his wound met the dusty, dry air.

"It's a party quest," Heathcliff explained, "can't exactly do a party quest solo, you know?"

"Fair enough," Garr rushed, "so lemmie guess. If I help you complete this quest, you promise to give me that ore?"

"Precisely," Heathcliff smiled, "every last piece."

"What makes me believe you won't just walk off with it?"

 _Fair point._ He tossed Garr half of the ore, the dull silver rock landing at his feet.

"I'm a man of honor. You will get what you're promised."

Garr snatched the ore chunk greedily. The gleaming silver glittered in his hands.

[Diluted Mithril, B-Class item. Considered very effective for armor.]

"Very well," Garr nodded, "promise is a promise."

Heathcliff offered his hand, which Garr shook firmly with his uninjured hand.

"Good," Heathcliff directed, "now come with me, we have work to do."

* * *

 ** _Sun Dancer_**

* * *

3:11 AM

He smiled, watching Garr soldier on through the grass. Since leaving the cavern, the man followed Heathcliff's every order to the letter. From retrieving honey from a [Wind Wasp] hive, to killing off dozens of Taurus just out of boredom.

"So is that honey any good?" Garr glanced, "looked kinda nasty to me."

"Oh you'd be surprised," Heathcliff lied, "you can't judge a book by its cover."

"Eh," the meathead shrugged, "you can actually. Presentation's a valid deal."

 _Maybe I should summon a [Taurus Berserker] on him...yeah why not!_ He opened his admin console, designed to be invisible to other players. Typing away a command, he summoned the mini boss just out of eye shot.

They approached, the roar of an angry beast alerting Garr. The moonlit grass swayed, revealing a twin axe wielding Berserker, charging the beefcake with little restraint!

"Holy shit!" Garr jumped to the side, "Friggin horseman's raining down on my ass!"

The axes spun, the beast twirling in a vortex of gleaming steel! Heathcliff watched as it converged on the greatswordsman, kicking up grass and dirt with every spin! Garr kept retreating, racing to avoid the twister of death.

The beast slowed, lowering its axes as it fatigued. Garr scrambled for the Taurus' side, sending a [Cleave] straight for the shoulder!

The berserker snorted, swatting the attack aside, kicking the warrior straight back to the dirt! Garr rolled in the grass, clawing the ground and back to his feet, injured by the strike.

He limped slightly, gripping his ribs. _Hmm, possible bone fracture...still moves._ The [Taurus Berserker] smelled weakness, lunging to starting mauling the mortal man!

Just as the eight foot creature charged, Garr drew his hatchet, throwing it towards his assailant! The axe slammed, crashing into the monster's stomach. The Taurus stopped, groaning from the piercing strike.

Still limping, Garr rushed forward, raising the Zweihander for a high strike! [Down Chop] met the heads of axes, the air rung with the clash of steel. The strength of the warrior, however, sent the beast staggering back!

Despite the massive size difference, Garr overcame the berserker's poise, forcing him back with harder swings! The Taurus jumped back, readying another spin!

Instead of dodging, the warrior bashed! Slamming the Zweihander down, he dug the heavy blade...on the Taurus' foot. The beast shrieked, the limb glued to the floor by the sword!

Pinned in place, Garr ripped the hatchet out, grabbing the berserker's ear! The monster howled, shaking to free itself. The two wrestled, the creature failing to tear itself away. The brute grabbed its snout...and bent.

The Berserker fought back, pushing its head against the twist. Heathcliff smiled, fascinated by the gratuitous violence on display.

The Taurus pushed, steadily winning the wrestle. Just as he finished tugging, Garr spun hands, forcing the creature's neck the opposite direction! Swinging the head from right to left, he used the beast's own strength...erupting in a loud snap!

Garr chuckled, for he had snapped the beast's neck like a stem. The creature exploded into blue, its shards scattering in the wind. Garr leveled up as a result, straight from 14 to 16.

"Friggin right!" he yelled, "who's a boss now?!"

Garr slapped his own chest, the thumping sound fairly audible. _Utterly brutal...he's like a child. No self control._

"I must say," Heathcliff noted, "you are determined."

The sleep deprived mass of meat turned to him. Garr's face and clothes were caked with mud. Drying off, pieces flaked off him with the brushing of the wind. As ragged as he seemed, his amber eyes still burned bright.

"I like to see myself that way," Garr grumbled, scratching his head, "someone's goals are on the line here. Holding back's not wasting my time, it's wasting theirs."

"Still not as strong as you," he nodded to Heathcliff, "You took me out in like...what, two strikes? It's humbling."

"Thank you," Heathcliff glanced at his peon. _Oh and now he's complimenting me? Too rich._

"I mean really," Garr rambled, "you took on just as many slimes as I did...without barely a scratch. All that, while still so calm. What's your secret?"

"When you've lived as long as I," Heathcliff advised, "you too will learn. It's a matter of patience." _God, I have such a hard time keeping a straight face. This buffoon's acting like I'm his grandpa._

A couple of [Taurus Iron Guards] roamed the land. Eight feet in height, their bulging musculature was coupled with thick slabs of iron armor. The horse headed humanoids spotted the traveling warriors and grinned. Heathcliff smiled, nudging his sleepy-eyed comrade.

While the herculean figure drew his Zweihander, Heathcliff dashed forward! Whipping out the shield, he bashed the edge against the jaw of the first Iron Guard. The lumbering beast fell back, grunting as its back slammed to the grass. Its partner snarled, raising its war hammer.

Bending his knees, the knight curved! slashing the exposed thigh of his adversary, the creature was stunned. Just as the mighty Taurus paused, another strike came from the flank. Garr's greatsword carved through its left leg, severing the hoofed limb with a loud crack!

The armored beast shrieked, rolling on the ground, gripping its stubby limb. Heathcliff's expression remained casual, unfazed by the battle at hand. He finished the creature, driving the longsword through the Taurus' neck. _Might consider turning my immortality off every once in a while...this is getting boring._

Garr quickly moved to the first Tauran. Slamming the heavier blade, he tore the hammer wielding hand with a single swipe! The Iron Guard writhed, gripping its lost appendage, only to be gored with a stab to the face. Defeated, both [Tauran Iron Guards] shattered, their blue fragments scattering in the wind.

"Good kill," Garr smiled, his body recovered from previous fights.

"You too," Heathcliff bowed softly, sheathing his weapon.

"So how far till we reach the mountain," Garr asked, sighing from exhaustion.

"Should be a few miles south," Heathcliff assured, "we can call it off for tonight if you like, we'll schedule again for tomorrow morning."

"No," Garr rejected, "I'd rather not delay finishing a job. Lead the way."

"Suit yourself," Heathcliff turned. Continuing down the road, the sounds of crickets filled the air.

 _Would be fascinating to test his psyche further,_ Heathcliff inspected, _the fact he's still alive...even with the conflict Ares poses and the disabling of his Pain Absorber? Makes me think I set the difficulty too low._

 _For god's sake_ though, he rambled mentally, _I've had to lower it just to allow players to reach here. I was getting so bored of us spending an entire month in the same place. Couldn't anyone have figured out the freaking dungeon was the big ass tower at the end of the map!?_

Garr rolled his shoulders, lugging the greatsword over his shoulder. His green cloak exuding chips of mud. Eventually, they reached a mountain. On top of the tall but flat peak, rested a temple of bones. Exceeding a thousand meters in height, the tectonic wonder looked capable of touching the moon.

At the base of the mountain, resided a monk. Wearing orange robes, the clean shaven male rose. He raised a hand, demanding Garr and Heathcliff to stop. The adventuring pair halted, looking upon the greeter eagerly.

"Why are you here," he asked, his voice deep and powerful.

"Oh I've heard you guys sell this kickass pizza," Garr mused, "got samples? Starvin."

The NPC stared at the beefcake, clueless to his ramblings.

"What's a pizza?"

Garr simply chuckled, clearly enjoying his little gag.

"We're here to learn the ways of your master," Heathcliff bowed his head, "we wish to be tested."

The monk turned to Heathcliff.

"You may both enter, if you pass the two trials."

"So there IS a sample," Garr joked, "was wondering what the catch phrase was."

 _Ugh,_ Heathcliff groaned, _gonna be a long night isn't it?_

"What must we do sir?"

"First," the monk spawned a single wooden barrel beside himself, "you must be in a party of at least two. Speak to me again when you are ready."

Garr nodded, sending Heathcliff a party request. The HP meters of both members were shared, Garr at level 12, Heathcliff a daunting level 24.

"Very well," the monk nodded.

With the snap of his fingers, the barrel filled with water. The clear liquid bobbed in the container, reflecting the moon's glow.

"One of you must carry this," the monk instructed, "he or she will be defenseless, requiring the rest of his party to protect him. If the barrel is broken, you must return for a new one."

"Sounds simple enough," Garr yawned, rubbing his eyes as he looked back up the mountain. "Oh...yea."

"Also," the monk informed, "you have fifteen minutes to complete this. Move too slowly and you will be deemed too weak to join."

"Hey now," Garr argued, "the last place promised their stuff within thirty minutes!"

 _Really, still on with the pizza references?_ Heathcliff rolled his eyes, _maybe I should just turn on admin functions and gib him._

"Consider it done, sensei," Heathcliff bowed, slapping Garr on the back.

Reaching out, Garr picked the wooden barrel from the dry soil. The water sloshed, bobbing as he lifted. With both hands nestled under the frame, he was rendered combat ineffective.

"Needed a workout anyway," he grinned, shaking his head to snap out of fatigue.

"Good luck," the monk dismissed, returning to seated meditation.

A timer started, clocking down from fifteen minutes. Garr wasted no time, marching forward. Loose rocks and soil rustled under his boots as he climbed. Drawing his sword and shield, Heathcliff walked alongside him.

 _Truth is, I could've done this quest myself. But considering the player base, doing so would raise unwanted attention on my part. While I could simply give myself the skill, what's the fun in that?_ The wind blew harder as they climbed, the ground steepened.

Garr slipped, stumbling back! The barrel of water swung, sending him teetering down the slope. The wooden vessel broke, the fibers snapping loudly as its contents spilled down the mountainside.

A red [X] covered the timer, the quest attempt failed. The water fell, turning the dry Earth beneath it a healthier brown.

Uninjured, Garr kicked the ground in annoyance.

"I friggin screwed up," he growled, "seriously..."

The pair was forced to walk back down, retrieving a new barrel. The monk eagerly dispensed another, the logic of quests being recyclable.

The timer reset, Garr stomping back along the foot of the mountain. Lugging the water, the warrior kept a steady pace. Heathcliff kept his eyes along the path, waiting for [Noct Hawks] to appear.

Garr yawned again, tiredly hauling the vessel further up the steps. Rocks and dust scattered with his march, slogging up the dried Earth.

The travelers rose fifty meters, the wind picking up as they ascended. Garr bent his knees, slowing to adjust. The pale moon lit the way with a faint blue light, allowing sight in an otherwise dim world. Owls hooted in the distance, scattered along the few trees present.

Howling, the wind tugged Garr again. Dropping a knee, he stopped.

"Are you alright," Heathcliff asked, gazing around.

"Yea, just...just can't afford failure."

The wind eased, Garr stumbling back up, his legs buckling under the weight.

"Come on, we're five minutes in."

Just as he spoke, a loud shriek was heard from above! Glancing up, the dark blue [Noct Hawk] swooped in, its talons extending towards Garr.

Surprised by the sudden attack, Garr flailed, burying his face to avoid the claws! _Sorry, but that delay's unnecessary._

Heathcliff slashed the bird clean, sending a small cloud of feathers falling all around the predator's spot. Unfortunately, the resulting shock knocked Garr over, spilling the contents once again down the mountain.

Laying on his back, Garr sighed. While his muscles bulged from the exertion, his lack of balance betrayed him.

"Tell you what," Garr breathed, "how about I go down and get the barrel and you wait here?"

 _Hmm, could play to suggesting weakness._

"Could you really manage that," Heathcliff questioned, "you're not exactly balanced. You're tired, let's just call it a night."

"No," the warrior growled, "I'm not letting her down. I said I will grant her wish. There's no surrender, I'm getting this done."

Garr's legs wobbled slightly, tossing the barrel aside.

"I'll be back in a minute."

As the muscle bound mule trailed back down, Heathcliff contemplated the past month.

 _It's unfortunate that two thousand died in such little time...and to suicide of all things._ He shook his head, staring out into the stars. _It honestly disappoints me, it might destroy the validity of any data collected. Will this devalue all those ten years of work? I can only keep this kingdom afloat by holding them hostage here._

 _In the end, I was shocked by the lack of progress. I mean seriously, taking an entire month to figure out where the boss is? Did they even bother simply moving to the farthest point from Starting Town?_ He groaned, his blue eyes wandering.

 _Unique Skills are indeed transferable. I remember hunting down a player by the name of Demeter. Possessing the Dual Blades skill, he was arrogant, foolish. Cutting him down was a simple matter, convincing him to send me a duel request._ _Best part, it was in the middle of the forest, not a soul to hear him._

The timer reset, indicating Garr's return. _It'd be so easy, to just kick this gorilla off the edge. Just one nudge, it's all it would take._ He contemplated, watching as the barrel wielding beefcake hurried up to his spot.

Garr groaned, returning to Heathcliff's side.

"I'm sorry for the pause, shall we?"

Heathcliff nodded, continuing up the mountain. The foliage dwindled, the grass replaced further and further with dust and grit. The temperature dropped, the wind blew harder. Half way up the mountain, the shriek of [Noct Hawks] echoed across the slope.

Heathcliff was ready. As the dark feathered bodies swooped, he raised his sword. Garr dropped on one knee, bracing for whatever may come. Just as one flew by, Heathcliff swung!

The bird of prey was caught. Taking the sharpened steel to the throat, the bird was no more. The second charged, only to be blocked by the knight's shield! The light weighted predator was grounded, flapping its wings, frantic to retake flight. Garr rushed forward, Raising a boot over the fallen beast. Crunch.

The third [Noct Hawk] stayed above, observing the struggling adventurers. its shriek filled the air with uncertainty. Garr grew impatient, nodding to Heathcliff as he lifted the barrel and charged further. The wind gusted by, his green cloak flapping.

"Slow down," demanded Heathcliff.

Garr obeyed, easing his approach. The air thinned, growing colder as they climbed. With a little less than five minutes remaining, a sense of urgency fell upon them. His legs buckled, weary from the long haul.

"I'm sick...and tired...of the goddamn birds," Garr growled, "everything...on this stupid continent thinks im delicious...even the friggin pigeons!"

"Stay calm," ordered Heathcliff, "don't need you losing your balance again."

Garr grunted, marching further up. The smaller rocks dispersed, leaving much larger, heavier rocks in their place. Smoothed by wind, the surfaces were slick, but dry. Garr slid again!

Just before he fell, Garr dropped to his knees, canceling the fall! Gripping the barrel, his eyes were wide with worry. He stopped, taking a few seconds to breath before continuing.

 _At these altitudes,_ Heathcliff thought, _I'm one nudge away from killing him for sure...but should I? I find this one fascinating._ He eyed his comrade, watching as they stepped near the face of a cliff. _Just. One. Nudge._

A hard hitting wind struck, forcing Garr to slow! More hawks arrived, eager to halt their progress. Hearing them, Garr dropped, shielding himself! Heathcliff, impatient to reach the summit, drew a new skill.

[Lightning Fall] was unleashed! Leaping into the air, Kayaba slammed the ground with the tip of his blade, lightning flaring in all directions!

The birds of prey screeched, their bodies boiled alive by the explosion of light! Beams of blue burst from the ground, shocking all avian threats. Collapsing, the cooked remains quickly scattered, the timer running out. Reaching two minutes, Garr charged for the temple!

Stomping over stone, the tank paid no heed to the wind. Racing along, His over sized physique looked ready to crash through. After four tries, the pair finally reached the temple, where yet another monk awaited them.

"Congratulations," the wise man bowed, "you've completed the first trial."

Garr dropped the barrel beside the orange robed greeter.

"Damn right," he nodded tiredly, "sensei."

The walls surrounding the temple were not of stone, nor brick or wood. Instead, great spires of bone stood. Assembled like the rib cage of a great beast, their individual units were each two feet thick.

Between each rib, piles of stones rested. Cobbled together with mortar, the gray and white colors mixed. The gate was carved out of a massive skull. Standing well over fifteen feet, the jaw was held open by stone pillars. Teeth, each as tall as a person filled the mandible.

The building behind the walls stood several stories in height, every ten feet layered in a skirt of roof material, the spire almost touching the moon. A black iron gate stood between them and the site.

"Thank you," Heathcliff bowed, "may I ask what else we must do to gain entry?"

Garr nodded, cupping his mouth to hide his yawn. His eyes growing weary as the hour struck four.

"It is a simple test," the monk assured, "you've demonstrated the will to learn...now do you have the basic strength?"

The monk then presented a set of wooden blocks, each layered with a different color along the center. "If you can chop through one of each, then you may enter for the final trial."

"Just one?" Garr mused, "can do!"

Rolling his shoulders, he nodded to the monk. Presenting the first board, the panel was held by two tree stumps. Straightening his hand, the warrior swung. The board split, their permeable halves landing on the clean gravel. Another board was laid out, yellow in color.

"You look like you've done this before," Heathcliff noted.

"Used to," Garr explained, "back when I was like...seven? Was brought to a dojo every Wednesday for training in American Kempo."

Garr proceeded to chop through the second board with ease.

"What rank?" Heathcliff asked, waiting his turn.

"Brown," Garr sighed, "never made it to black."

"Why though? You were so close," Heathcliff questioned, merely passing the time. _I couldn't care less what this ape's accomplishments are._

"I blame myself," Garr said as he readied for a blue board, "I was in my early teens. Wanted to focus on girls, video games. It became a chore, got lazy. With bodybuilding arriving shortly after, Kempo lost relevance."

"Makes sense."

Garr chopped through the blue board, completing the second trial. The monk nodded to him.

"You have proven worthy. You may either enter or wait for your friend."

Stepping back, the beefcake looked up to Heathcliff.

"This'll be easy for you, you're even stronger than I am."

Sheathing his sword, Heathcliff stepped forward. Standing between the two stumps, a white board was placed. He raised his hand, forming a straight edge. Due to being the strongest player in the game, Heathcliff carved through the challenge as if it were child's play.

Minutes passed, Garr observing the mighty knight carve through the other boards with great ease.

"You know Heathcliff? I've come to admire you."

Heathcliff kept his eyes on the stumps, trying to hold back the urge to laugh. _And now he's a fan of me?! Oh this is just too good, gonna need a few minutes to myself after this._

"Why's that?"

"You're not like the others," Garr emphasized, "you don't beg...or whine. You get stuff done and keep such a cool head. Some day...I wanna learn how to be a calmer person...my own temper comes at a price."

"I feel it hurts the people closest to me," he continued, "and I have trouble accepting that."

 _You don't say._ The man who cursed Garr mused, _if you could've kept your mouth shut, then you'd be just like everyone else!_

"Why thank you," Heathcliff smiled, "I'm sure it'll work out. They say the first step is to acknowledge your failings."

As the black iron gates opened, a tiled stone walkway was presented. Surrounding the path, zen gardens were revealed. The sand of the base was rippled, resembling the motion of water. Various patches of moss, rock, and water filled the spaces. Patterned after nature, a soothing quiet filled the space.

The red temple had no monks, but stone statues. Resembling Vikings, their appearance starkly contrasted from the stone garden. Great hammers of stone rested before them, double-headed in pattern. Garr stepped closer, intrigued by their form. Icons flashed green, indicating their status as guards.

Garr grinned weakly, looking back at Heathcliff.

"Okay, I already like this place. Awesome looking gardens, friggin dragon bone monastery...now stone viking guards?"

Heathcliff smiled, loving the compliments. _Good to see someone enjoys the world I helped design._

The moon sank below the hills, the night darkening further with its absence. The stone guardian beat its chest with one hand, looking at Garr. Seeing this, Garr repeated, bowing his head to the warrior. The viking took a liking to this, bowing in return.

 _Yep, not surprising. Both come from cultures so primitive I could find them on the front pages of a history book. Extinct like the dinosaurs._

The great doors of the temple opened, revealing a wide open space. The majority of the temple was filled with water, crystal clear. Lily pads dotted the crystal surface, a thin walkway of white ceramic tiles lined the pathway to the front and back door of the temple.

To the center, sat an ancient looking figure. In the form of stone, sat another stone viking. Unlike the others guarding the door, this one wore the helmet of a knight, a closed helmet. its eyes glowed a passive yellow, frozen in a meditative state. The creature of rock motioned for them to approach.

"Welcome," the stone being croaked, a female voice, "I'm guessing you're here to learn the sacred art?"

"Yes, Sensei," Garr bowed his head, "if you may find us worthy."

"Very well," the statue sighed.

Rising, dust fell from pockets between its limbs. The statue marched towards the back door of the temple, its massive figure reflecting off the water like a mirror. Leading both to the back of the temple, the fence ended, leaving a wide open space.

While the view of the land below consisted of grass and the occasional tree, the natural balcony held many trees. Each tree was no higher than a foot in height, its leaf clusters trimmed and organized like bansais.

"Excuse me," Garr questioned, "could you explain a bit about this place? More specifically the dragon?"

"I'm that dragon," the possessed warrior answered.

Garr stopped, surprised by the response.

"Wyvern to be exact. Those bones, were once mine. Was an adviser for the great Elven kingdoms in lands beyond this. The rest of my kind are scattered throughout the Aincrad."

A six foot tall boulder formed beside them. Almost five feet thick on its own, the round behemoth stood taller than Heathcliff.

"Your final test," The spirit instructed, "is to break this boulder...but only with your bare hands. If either of you completes the test, the other will be tested next."

 _"_ Very well, Sensei," Garr acknowledged. "May I ask why you're in a statue?"

"It's a curse," the Wyvern spirit answered, "one that I inflicted upon those who slew me."

"Do all Wyverns do that?"

"Few have the ability," the statue replied, "but it was more than just killing me."

"They stole my child...my only child."

"Awww," Garr moped, "where is it?"

"I don't know," the fallen mother lamented, "it's been a hundred years since I've last seen him...hasn't even hatched yet. I don't even know if it's a he or she."

"Maybe I could find him? I don't know exactly how, but I'm willing."

An exclamation mark appeared over the statue, indicating a new quest.

"If you could bring him back here," the mother appealed, "you will be rewarded greatly."

"Won't need it," Garr shook his head, "you're missing your child. That shouldn't be a matter of bribery, I'll do it for free."

An opal colored scale materialized. "This is my last scale, use this to help him identify me. Please, bring him home."

Garr bowed his head, taking the [Old Wyvern Scale].

"It will be done, by the way...are Wyverns normally this big?"

"Yes," the spirit nodded, "we're larger than our cousins, the Dragons. But we're friendlier, hence why the Elves could trust us with such positions. We live very long, gain a lot of knowledge, and prefer negotiating."

"Huh," Garr shrugged, "can only imagine what Dragons are like..."

He returned his gaze back to the boulder, "...but really. This looks friggin painful."

 _All I need is a couple of punches,_ Heathcliff calculated, _once that's done, I can pass Garr his ore and be on my way. Was honestly expecting more players out here..._

"Garr," Heathcliff nudged, "if I take care of this first, I'll give you the ore early, you can go back."

"Think that'll be fine," Garr resolved, "I'll flip a Cor on it. Heads I go, tails you go."

"Sounds fair," Heathcliff granted, watching as his comrade drew a bronze coin. "Three flips right?"

"Course," Garr assured. He flicked the coin, watching as it landed. Due to Garr's poor vision, he looked up at Heathcliff.

"Tails."

Garr flipped the coin again. The monetary emblem danced, spinning upon the pavement for a second before rattling on the ground. "Heads," Heathcliff informed.

"I'm a lucky guy," Garr boasted, "bet I'm getting heads again!"

The coin flew, spinning as it hit the ground. Heathcliff watched carefully, the brown metal bouncing off light. Both watched intently, eager to see the final draw. The coin settled, laying out for all to see.

"Heads," Heathcliff groaned. _T_ _hat'd explain why he's not taken a good dose of microwaves to his gray matter._

Garr whooped, throwing a fist in the air as he waved his arms.

"Yea, suck it Heathcliff!"

Garr stopped, remembering what victory meant. Turning to face the massive boulder, he grimaced.

 _Wonder how this'll work with the Pain Absorber disabled,_ Heathcliff mused, _will be fascinating to see._ Garr readied a fist, placing one hand to feel the boulder first. Hesitant, he waited.

"Scared?" Heathcliff asked, smirking slightly.

The question frustrated Garr, scowling at the rock the minute he asked.

"Maybe."

"Well dawn's almost here," Heathcliff warned, "I don't intend to stay much longer, so if you'd be so kind as to hurry up."

Clenching a tight fist, Garr punched! Throwing his massive arms and body weight behind the strike, he slammed the boulder square center. A loud bang was heard, the boulder shattering! Broken to pieces, chunks flew in all directions, leaving only rubble.

"Ha," Garr mused, "always enjoyed working with my hands. Damn right this boulder breaks to me!"

 _Barbarian,_ gagged Heathcliff.

"Alright then, my turn."

A new boulder formed, replacing the remains of the first. Garr stepped back, receiving his reward for completion. Heathcliff proceeded to destroy the boulder, causing the rock to detonate much like the last. With his completion, their business was concluded.

"So what made you take the test," Heathcliff asked, "all you had to do was stand back."

"Figured such a skill would be useful," Garr replied, "now for your end of the bargain."

"Ah yes," Heathcliff opened his menu. Dragging through the list of items, he spawned the remaining pieces of Mithril.

"Good work back there, here's your pay as promised."

Garr took the fragments, his amber eyes once again flaring brightly.

"Heathcliff," he addressed, putting the items away.

Heathcliff looked at Garr, nodding to him.

"Thanks for the help," Garr smiled, "sure...you forced my hand...literally and figuratively."

"But you helped lead me to where I could become a better warrior. You fulfilled your word, like a real man of honor."

"Your welcome," Heathcliff bowed his head slightly, "farewell Garr."

Raising a Teleport Crystal, Heathcliff vanished in a wave of blue light. _Now on to the next form of business, front line examination._

 **A/N: Groomed at birth, robbed of fun and joy at youth. Hopefully I've done a good job at giving Kayaba that fluff he desperately needed. Remember! Reviews, favs, follows, and freshly spawned mini-bosses are perfectly valid forms of support!**


	37. Chapter 23: Confession

**A/N: Damn everybody, that last chapter got a WHOLE lot of reviews! Special thanks to blazepanzer24 for his heartwarming critique! theawesomess1, Azure, and Thunderwolf have also been very generous, hope to keep hearing from you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

December 14th, 2022

The warmth of the fur blankets stroked my toes. My mind drifted, think I arrived back at like...four thirty? Lost track the second my head hit the boss, the undefeatable master of worlds...a pillow.

While the sounds of traveling players could be heard, I just felt like laying there. My curly hair rested against the fabric pad, held hostage by its comfort. Was Irsol going to have anything for me to do? Starting to think he canned my sorry ass.

I was definitely anxious to gift Rika, I wanted to see her happy. Groaning, I rose from my prison of comfort. Sitting there, my mind wandered, man...beds were so tempting. No, I had to get up.

Climbing out, my body felt a warm numbness, the after effects of resting in luxury, or at least my idea of it. Readying my green tunic and cloak, I dropped to my knees.

One push up later, the strength training minigame started up. The muscles of the day were decided, leg day, glorious leg day. I loaded a bar for squatting, pushing myself as I lifted heavy weights over and over. My thighs burned, the quadriceps splitting fibers as I rose. Maybe I'd break my old limit today!

Last night, I met the strongest man in Aincrad. Facing him, I was a total joke...but it was understandable. The guy defeated me in less than three hits, clearly he knew how to handle himself. I'd definitely need to train up to challenge him.

If he's the strongest in the land, I'm challenging that, gonna beat him one day. The weight over my shoulders wobbled, kicking myself upward with every squat. I'll win this, one squat at a time, down! Sadly, I failed to break my limit for this session, next time.

Several exercises later, I felt pumped again. The rush and soft burn excited me, putting a slight smile on my face. This was it, I had the ore, even a new skill! Upon closer inspection, I learned that [Martial Arts] wasn't just a skill, it was a doorway to others. Too bad I was so damn sleepy.

It was time to fulfill my promise. Rolling my shoulders, I flexed in front of a nearby mirror, searching for deficiencies. Ugh, the shoulders...still not popping out as much as they should!

Seeing all the dirt on me, I stopped. Dear God, was I really gonna go see the blacksmith looking like this? I looked like I slept with the [Frenzy Boars] last night!

Leaving the warm walls of the inn, I searched for any local bathhouses, anything to free myself from the constraints of filth! Finding one to the west, I was quick to spend the ten Cor entry fee, lord knows I needed this.

Warped to a bathing room, I was once again brought to a white room, spotless. Man, I probably carried enough dirt on my person to dirty the whole building! Heading to the tub, something caught my eye.

Resting behind panels of glass, sat bars of soap. Labeled with a cost, each bar offered a different scent. The scent would last for roughly a day before wearing off. Each bar would last up to thirty uses, a month's worth of scent! Ranging from twenty to a hundred Cor, rows of differing flavors existed.

From Lavender, apple, to cotton candy and peppermint, the choices were staggering. The idea of having a woodland kind of scent was enticing. Something of an "out of the wilds" kind of accent. Eventually, I found [Sandalwood] as an option.

Sniffing, a masculine, outdoorsy aroma lofted from the bar. I knew what I was buying! I wondered if Lis had a favorite, something to think about. To my luck, this was among the cheaper of products, priced only at twenty Cor. Left with an overall balance above fifteen grand, this was trivial.

I sighed, feeling the warm water soak in. Oh god yes, this was the life! Monster slaying, dungeon exploring, and hot baths, what else could I want?! Thinking some watermelon, maybe a fine cherry flavored soda. Ooo, even better, a big ass bacon burger! The hot water eased my worn body, relieving me of stress.

Then again, there's such a thing as her in this land. So I guess that answered my question of want.

The system cleaned my clothes, removing whatever chunks of slime, mud, and grit remained. I felt like a new man, rubbing the soap anywhere I could reach.

* * *

 ** _Sun Dancer_**

* * *

Smelling of Sandalwood all over, I smiled with newfound confidence. Bet she's gonna love the Mithril, hopefully it'll net her all the business she needed. I gazed around the streets, seeking the hammer toting maiden. The sun bleached pavement was packed, players of all builds moving from point to point.

The sound of a hammer against steel peaked over the chatter. Approaching, I eased my way past others. There on a green carpet sat Lisbeth. Hammering away at a battleaxe, I watched as she applied the hammer. Polishing worn steel, her focus was unwavering, as if she was in another world.

I smiled, watching her perform her art. I've always had a respect for craftsmen. The role took more than mere schooling, it had heart and soul to it. I loved the sounds of a blacksmith at work, the flash, the sound, the way of the hammer. Seeing someone as amazing as her do so, made it all the better.

The steel axe shined, looking brand new as she finished repairing.

"Alright sir," cheered Lis, "that axe should cut through trees just fine!"

"Thank you," the man bowed, paying her the respective amount owed.

I felt my stomach tighten, my heart beating faster as the customer left. Ugh, felt like I was going to disarm a bomb...what if I said something stupid? I approached, my feet feeling tied to cinder blocks.

Looking over to me, Lisbeth beamed brightly, shouldering her hammer proudly. She waved me over with great enthusiasm.

"Hey Garr!"

I smiled, stepping closer. Standing on opposing sides of the anvil, I noticed her leaning on one side. Despite her utilitarian outfit, her body shape was...admirable.

"How'd it go?"

I snapped back to reality. What the hell was I doing?

"Better than expected," I admitted quickly, face heating. "I've come bearing gifts!"

Her big brown eyes went wide with anticipation. Opening inventory, I passed her the pieces of Mithril collected from last night's mission.

"Sadly it's diluted," I jeered, "you deserve higher class materials."

"Oh hush," Lis dismissed, beaming as she examined the resources, "you did great!"

Holding up the silver chunks, the blacksmith nodded with satisfaction. I felt a jolt of pride, knowing it pleased her.

"It's even more than I thought it'd be," Lis cheered, "It wasn't too much, was it?"

"Not at all," I rubbed my head, "cave was a bit dark, but nothing too serious."

"What about the slimes?"

"What slimes," I boasted, "Might've stepped on some on my way out."

She smiled brightly, looking fairly amused.

If I told her about my "disarming" accident, could I say I was lending a hand? Scratch that, wait...God the puns. Should I axe now or later? Having way too much fun with that...

"Thank you so much," Lis placed the Mithril down, "it's just in time too. Got a message from that commander a few minutes ago. Said he'll pick it up whenever it's ready."

Her eyes turned back on me, filled with a childish excitement. Seeing her smile under that mid-day sun, felt as comforting as a fireplace. And I loved fireplaces.

"Your welcome," I bowed my head lightly, "Oh and before I forget!"

I quickly passed her the rest of the ore. Chunks of iron, nickel, and copper were exchanged, spawning from my hand as I deposited.

The blush on her face was evident, the light red showing off her delicate freckles. She quickly took hold of each piece, storing them as they arrived.

"Thank you," she smiled, "all this will help me a bunch! You do so much for-"

She suddenly paused. Blinking, her smile lowered. The sound of distant wind chimes filled the air.

"Could you come with me?" she asked in a lower tone. "There's something I wanted to say."

I felt a cold sweat, all the warning signs of 'The Talk' firing at full blast. I nodded, following her away from the street.

"Wait," I stopped, "what about the carpet? Isn't someone gonna steal that?"

"The materials are locked in place by the system," Lis assured, "even if they tried, it'd simply relocate the item."

She brushed her brown apron, turning away from the street.

"Already had one guy try and steal the furnace," she brushed her hair, "Couldn't move it at all."

"Huh," I blinked, "alright then."

I felt the warmth leave my face, following her away from the street. I felt suddenly very fragile, undeserving of her affection. I knew I wanted it, but was I worth it? Had to remind myself...I was capable, she was worth every moment.

Reaching a secluded pond, we stopped. The stone brick foundation of a church rested, a stained glass window hanging high, reflecting its bright colors. The day was warm, but it felt like winter, fearing what she had to say.

"Is that Sandalwood I'm smelling?"

"Yes!" I cheered, "how'd you know?"

She smiled, her lips curved and her eyes narrowed, impish in expression as she turned to me. Her freckles popped out nicely against her light skin.

"It's actually one of my favorites. It's got a wild sort of thing going."

"Anyway," she shook her hands, "I've...been thinking about things."

"About?" I asked, feeling glued to the spot.

"Us."

The weight over my shoulders grew, maybe it was just the leg exercises. Every second felt like another weight being placed, stacking on the unseen bar over me.

"Look it's not bad! Don't worry," she waved her arms, "it's just I think we need to understand where we both stand."

Her assurance brought momentary relief, but my mind found new doubt. It seemed like she was just softening the fall, ugh would she just drop it already.

"I'm all ears, Rika."

"It's just..." Lis blushed, "you and I."

She paused abruptly. I yawned slightly, rubbing my eyes.

"Wait," she looked back at me, "how long were you out there last night?"

"I don't recall," I shrugged, "but I arrived back at Urbus like...around five?"

"Five?! Was it that far away?"

Lis looked ashamed, worried about it.

"No, no," I assured her, "I'll be honest with you. I was working with this guy. Was awesome at first, you know why?"

Lis tilted her head, listening intently.

"It was Heathcliff," I grinned, "the strongest man in Aincrad!"

"Oh wow," Lis smiled, leaning on one side as she blinked.

"Yea, he and I went down there together. Got the ore, well he did anyway."

"Wait if he got it," Lis questioned, "how'd that work out?"

"He refused to give it up, unless I helped him with a quest."

"Really," groaned Lis, "wow...the nerve of some people."

Man, I struggled to hold back the other details...but I couldn't have her worrying about me, not until I earned her trust.

"I know right?" I waved my hands, "really tried my patience. Oh well, least he was a man of his word. He wasn't getting away with your stuff."

"I'm glad," she smiled, "thank you for getting that Mithril. It means a lot to me."

That's all I needed to hear.

"So what was this quest?"

Her eyes glinted, full of curiosity.

"It was awesome!" I grinned, "there's this temple made out of the bones of a dead Wyvern just south of here! Go up there and you can learn the Martial Arts skill..."

"Any catch?" Lis asked quickly, her eyes filled with intrigue.

"Well there's this really annoying barrel quest. Need someone to watch your back while you carry a friggin bathtub's load of water up a mountain."

"Huh," Lis contemplated, "sounds like a bit of drag."

"Sure was," I shrugged, "but we managed."

I wanted to tell her that her interests were what mattered most to me. It was stupid though, would've looked downright creepy saying so. I looked back to the pond, feeling pinned again on what to say next.

"Hey Garr?"

I looked back to her quickly, eager to hear.

"Yes?"

"Got plans today?"

That question excited me deeply. Was there something else she saw of value? Whatever it was, even if I had to assault a Dragon, it'd be hers...after I respawned maybe a couple hundred times. Wait, this was Sword Art Online...crap.

"Not that I know of," I smiled, "why?"

She smiled back softly.

"Could you help me with that quest," she asked, "It sounds too cool to ignore!"

So she wished, so shall it be done. To be out there with her, that was worth a few pigeon pecks.

"I'd love to!" I thumbed up.

"Really?!" Lis asked, an excited smile on her face.

A sudden rush of boldness took hold, clearly I was high on something!

"Long as you keep smiling, giggles."

"Giggles?" Lisbeth squeaked, turning red. "No! Not giggles!"

The look of embarrassment on her face excited me, the flustered expression enticing me to tease further.

"Fine," I winked, "freckles it is then!"

She huffed, a soft smile betraying her ruse. Better thank Mom for that Latin American blood...gets me flirty. German Dad for keeping my head screwed on straight...half the time.

"Alright," she brushed her hair, "I'll get my stuff packed, balloon arms."

Ha, now that was a name I could get behind. Screw the whole "Cursed Man" gig, balloon arms was where it's at!

The tension was gone, the air heated with our excitement. I nodded, letting her race back to her Vendor's Carpet. I eyed her as she ran, but snapped my gaze back to the pond moments later. How ungentleman-like, shame on me.

What did she mean by us? I mean, did she even see me that way? I hoped so, I really wanted to be with her. I wondered as I marched back to the street, daydreaming for what it could be. I had to confess to her...today. Even if it wasn't a truth I wanted to hear, I needed to.

I was back on the rocky pavement. Within a matter of moments, the carpet was furled, machinery folding within whatever pocket dimension that friggin rug she carried around goes. Wonder what she couldn't store...was there a limit?

Just as I directed her to the gate, a message arrived. Opening the icon, it came from Irsol, demanding a visit. I grimaced, his timing couldn't be more convenient, eh? I looked back to Lis, who looked back at me with mild curiosity.

"Something up?"

"Yea," I answered, "gotta report in for something real quick. I'll be back in a few minutes."

She nodded, unfurling the physics defying [Vendor's Carpet] again.

"I'll be here then," she winked, "gonna call up the Illumiknight commander to get his horse's helmet."

Leaving her side, I turned west for Irsol's office. The five story sand colored building basked in the mid day sun, its many windows reflecting the star's body. Knocking, I was quickly brought inside. Ishmael greeted me, ushering me straight to his boss.

The office was just as I remembered it. Wooden furniture, papers everywhere, and the epitome of all things humorless himself! Sitting beside a lone candle, the room was awfully dark, its curtains bloating out the sun. The tall, black haired figure motioned me to take a seat.

"How are your legs," he asked, his tone as monotonous as always.

"horrible," I teased, "they work like they're supposed to!"

"Save it," the tin man dismissed, "I have something for you. No one is going to know about this, are we clear?"

My expression turned stoic, it sounded like serious business. Well...I guess everything was serious for this barrel o' fun.

"Yes, sir."

"Our guild's been having issues in public affairs. One of our higher ranks, a man named Teth is inciting less fortunate players to committing acts of violence upon others."

"Then why not just remove him? He's one of yours." I questioned, keenly aware of the suggestion.

"Because, he's gotten his own little army going. While we're a guild, we don't hold the kind of sway he does. By default, he challenges our authority, something we cannot permit."

"Can we cut to the chase, sir?"

"Very well," Irsol adjusted his lenses, "he needs to be corrected. You're the kind of man that deals with corrections...I'm sure someone's scared of that title you carry."

"I wish they weren't," I admitted, "I just...have strong opinions."

"Opinions that quite frankly get a lot of people upset. I already know about your little misadventure with beggars. Things like this are going to follow you, Garr."

I sighed, nodding my head in agreement. Man, if people were this sensitive, then heaven forbid they know I liked bacon...

"So this is just an ass whooping, right?"

"I wouldn't be bothered if you went a bit further," Irsol checked his notebook. "Long as his little game ends, it's a win for us."

"Understood," I bowed my head, "but let this be known. I'm not an assassin. I couldn't stomach the idea of being one."

"I didn't tell you to kill him," Irsol argued softly, "I'm just telling you to 'correct' him. I personally couldn't care less how you do it. Restoring order is much more important."

"I'll get it done," I replied soundly, "we're still on that deal, right?"

"Indeed," Irsol passed a note.

On the sliver of paper read the name 'Teth'.

"Don't lose that," he pointed, "You're looking for a blonde. One in our gray apparel and armed with a spiked whip."

Picking up the thumb sized piece, I put it away.

"A thorough beating will cost him the respect of the people he's amassed."

Jeez, this guy's acting like we're in the damn mafia or something. Made me damn uncomfortable with the notion, I'm a warrior not a hitman.

"Should've done it yesterday," I confirmed, "anything else, sir?"

"That's all I have," Irsol muttered, "you'll leave via Teleport Crystal."

He passed me one of the blue prisms of energy, a one time use item...just like a jawbreaker.

"Just give it the command to send you back to Urbus, it'll warp you to the Gate. Dismissed."

Given the circumstances, talking it over was more preferable. I've already spilled enough blood on my hands. And that's without me having a damn mission! Or someone to protect.

Teleporting out, my eyes were blasted with light! I gasped, shielding them with my arm. God! Irsol's closer related to cavemen than me and that's saying something. My eyes adjusted, slowing the burn. It was adventure time, something I eagerly awaited.

* * *

 ** _Sun Dancer_**

* * *

Returning to Lis, she nodded and quickly packed for the trip. Smiling, she happily stepped alongside me. Walking towards the stone gates leading out of Urbus, I noted a buckler strapped to her left arm.

"So you use shields now?"

"Mhm!" Lis nodded, "been using them for a while now. Gonna be upgrading to a larger one once I have the pattern down."

"Just like a true knight," I smiled, entering the vast golden fields of Floor Two.

Lis smiled, looking out to the prairies as we traversed the landscape.

"So Garr, one thing's been on my mind."

"What?"

"If you had a time machine right now, what would you do with it?"

I rubbed my chin, gazing out the distance. An odd question, but interesting none the less.

"To be honest? I don't think I'd use it at all."

"What?" Lis squeaked, "why not try and change things? You know, fix mistakes?"

"Because those mistakes helped mold me into the person I am" I smiled, "...except that one Christmas parade, fix that in a heartbeat."

"What mistake?" Lis nudged, "now I'm curious!"

"It's...embarrassing." I confessed, "so I was in a military class during high school, all four years. Was in charge of leading my column of cadets through a Christmas parade."

"Oh wow," Lis tilted her head, "so you got to wear uniforms?"

"Yep! Since our class was centered around the Air Force, we wore blue."

"That's so cool!" Lis cheered, "always liked men in uniform. What was your rank?"

We passed some wandering Taurus, making sure not to alert the hammer wielding sports mascots. Last thing Rika needed was a spectacle of freshly spawned loin cloth.

"Cadet Senior Master Sergeant," I grinned proudly, "not the highest, but was always my favorite besides Chief Master. Didn't quite make that rank."

"Heck," I shrugged, "if I were less of a jock, would've probably made Lieutenant."

On the spot, Lis stopped. Facing me, her stance became rigid as she raised her right hand. Placing the flattened fingers to her forehead, she attempted saluting me. Seeing her of all people act so martial was...oddly enticing.

As godawful as the salute was, it was the sweetest thing. I felt the urge to teach her proper drill, to align the elbow with the hand to the eyebrow. Guess that's the result of three years of instructing other students.

"Sir," she squeaked, barely keeping a straight face.

"Don't sir me," I laughed, "that's for officers."

I saluted back, feeling a wave of nostalgia. My heels joined, my left thumb to the seam of my pants, I was back in my days as a cadet. The moment the fingertips reached my eyebrows, I shivered. Rika connected with me so nicely, like she understood.

Lisbeth giggled, putting the hand down.

"So what happened?" she leaned her head as we moved on.

"I stopped in the middle of the march," I grimaced, "was blocked by the stupidest thing."

"What stopped you," Lis joked, "unless they drove a minivan upfront, I doubt they'd stop you!"

Oh man was she in for a shock...because I wasn't nearly that strong then.

"Traffic cones."

"What," she blinked.

"Yea," I shook my head, "of all things. The Red Menace is nothing compared to the Orange Cones of Death!"

Lisbeth laughed, the sweet sound filling me with bliss.

"How is that your fault though?"

"Ehhh," I shrugged, "let's just say that you can't break the formation. Makes the unit as a whole look sloppy."

"Makes sense," she nodded, "it's like that back home too. We've all gotta keep a uniformity."

"How do you feel about that?" I glanced, "I understand that kind of mindset in military, not so much in civilian life."

"It's fine," Lis smiled warmly, "it's what I grew up with, so I couldn't really tell you. Continue?"

"Itttt may have gotten rough," I frowned slightly.

"How so?"

"Having my former military prison guard of a sergeant yell at me's...one way to get the point across."

Ah my former sergeant. Guy was thrice my age...thrice my size, thrice my height, and could kick my ass every day of the week and twice on Sunday. Loved that man like a father.

"Awww," Lis frowned slightly, "I'm sure you fixed it, right?"

"I did," I nodded, "can only be thankful for the fact that the part of town we were marching through was barely populated. Would've been on the news...can't afford to give my unit that kind of publicity."

"Does it still bother you?" Lis looked up at me, her brown eyes soft and endearing.

"Not really. It just reminds me how NOT to lead a unit in formation."

Lisbeth smiled.

"So optimistic."

"What would you do with a time machine, Lis?"

"...Go back six years from now."

We crossed into a small meadow. The landscape was dotted with small ponds, the buzzing of insects could be heard in the distance. Gazing at the ponds, Lisbeth's eyes narrowed. The pale blue sky was cloudless, not even a puff of white.

"Why's that?" I watched her fidget.

"Visited a friend's place back then."

She sighed, hands behind her back.

"We were really close. She trusted me with practically everything."

Lis paused.

"If you're uncomfortable," I coaxed, "you can stop."

"It's fine," she shirked, "she had this pet. Was a goldfish named Aka."

I watched, nodding as she explained.

"Ruriko had to reorganize a few things in her room, so she asked me to hold on to her fish bowl."

She paused again, the frown very evident.

"And?"

"I...dropped it."

Oh no. I could already picture it in my mind, the look of embarrassment. She's definitely one to take things seriously...couldn't imagine the guilt she felt.

"So that's why you'd go back," I asked, "because you'd wanna make sure that fish lived?"

"It's more than that," Lis said, looking at some of these pools, "ever since I dropped it, Ruriko stopped being friends with me. I told her how sorry I was, but she wouldn't hear me out."

Lis cried a little, wiping her eyes. I wasn't sure how to handle this. Every time I'd hug a girl in the real world for this kind of reason, I'd get looks of scorn. No, it's Rika, I couldn't stand by. I put an arm around her, trying to comfort.

"She just...walked out," Lis cried, "like I didn't exist."

I guess that's what happens when we're...what ten? Kept that to myself though.

"I just wish I could go back," Lis stated, "to make things right again."

"why go back for a friend that leaves so easily?"

Lisbeth stopped. Looking up at me, I felt a bit pinned for commenting.

"I don't know," she blinked, "I just wish we never had that issue, I hate losing friends."

"I understand." I nudged, letting her go.

"Look at it this way," stepping forward, "if it weren't for the mistake, you wouldn't have become such a caring, empathetic-"

Suddenly, I was shoved! I fell backwards, spazzing as I'm knocked on my back. Seeing the sky, I felt the splash of water...my body dipping. What the hell, what?! What!? I sputtered, splashing about in the cold pond.

I heard Lis giggle, did she just push me?!

Looking up I saw her, her smile as sinister as ever. That absolute devil, I was in the middle of a motivational speech, ready to inspire...and she dared laugh at me?!

"Okay!" I snapped, "it's on!"

I took one arm and swung an arm's length of water, aiming straight for that sneak!

Lisbeth squealed, shielding herself as the wave washed over! Covering her face, the cool water of the pond splashed all over. Her hair, pink clothes, even her shield dripped. She shivered slightly, I stopped. Oh no, I didn't hurt her did I?

Her cheerful laugh stopped, going absolutely silent. Shivering, the brunette slowly lowered her arms. Her hands dropped, revealing eyes so bright with rage, it looked like I had lit furnaces from hell! All aboard the Nope Train!

Fleeing the scene, I ran as fast I could, laughing as I dashed across the plains! Lis chased right after me, mad as a friggin wasp! I went full throttle, no way was I testing that temper. My already sore legs burned softly with every step. Dammit, I had to get to the freaking chopper!

After minutes of non-stop retreating, I glanced back, hoping she slowed down. The moment I peeked, I caught sight of her, just barely out of arm's reach! No, no, no, no, bad, bad, bad!

I sprinted, stretching my legs as far as humanly possible. It was like I had an angry tiger on my ass! Teeth, attitude, and everything!

Desperate to break away, I could hear the rampaging Lisbeth on my heels, her claws extending, ready to tear me apart! Hearing her huffing, she was almost breathing down my damn neck. Every sigh from her encouraged me to keep going, anything to avoid certain doom!

I laughed, getting the cardio workout of my life as I sprinted from the vicious smith. Racing along the prairie, I kept resisting, desperate to keep out of her reach. Sadly, my endurance betrayed me...my legs beginning to yield...slowing me down. Starting to think that bucket list's a good idea.

Just as my pace faltered, I felt a hard shove! I crashed, rolling on the grass as my less than majestic run was put to an end. I let myself land on my back, the grass cushioning my fall. I couldn't help but smile, the moisture of my clothes cooling me. What a beautiful day.

Like a predator, Lisbeth jumped on top, pinning me to the ground. Her hands pressed on my shoulders, her knees on each side. Oh lord, she gave me that low face...that gaze of pure evil. Why did evil have to look so damn attractive?

"You're quick," Lis smirked as she breathed, "for a brick wall."

"It helps," I gasped for breath, "when I've got...an...angry tiger chasing me."

"Well guess what," she smiled mischievously.

"Eh?" I squinted, the sun shining into my eyes.

"you just became dinner."

Considering the circumstances, I felt...excited. Our gazes met, her bangs almost touching my face. Her warm breath stroked my cheeks, man did I wanna kiss. We stared for a few moments, Lis suddenly jumping off.

"Anyway!" Lis said as she brushed off her clothes, blushing brightly, "got anything else smart to say?"

Silly Rika, I didn't have to speak. I smirked, reaching for another pond.

The second she saw my hand move, her eyes narrowed on me.

"Don't. You. Dare."

Ah I always loved a challenge. I narrowed my eyes, reaching slowly for the pool while smiling. Cupping my hand, I kept my gaze on her, making sure she knew exactly what I was doing. The tension in the air grew thick, as if we were in a Western style stand-off.

We both stopped, staring at the other. This town wasn't big enough for the two of us, all we needed was the iconic tumbleweed! I leaned, readying the shot. With a simple flick of a wrist, I splashed her again. The crystal clear fluid flew, soaking her leather vest!

Lis squealed again, her voice sounding like music to my ears. She hid her face for a moment. Shivering she lowered her arms, her brown eyes flaring with great, untamed energy!

Crossing her arms, she made a slight scowl, an expression I could hardly take seriously. I smiled, mimicking her trademark smile...one so smug it had to be criminal. I steadily rose.

Just as I reached full stature, Lis splashed me right back! The cool water lapped against my face, making me squirm. Jeez was it cold! I glanced back, seeing her run like a bat outta hell! Messing with me, huh!? I raced for her, trying my best to keep up with that brat.

Racing across the golden fields, Lis was clearly faster than me. Jumping over ponds, dashing around and behind trees, she made a career out of making my chase painful! Regardless, I felt my inner child emerge, slipping me into a state of mindless bliss. I've had to stop and catch my breath multiple times, failing to keep up.

Every time I stopped, Lisbeth would proceed to taunt me! God, it's like she knew every trick on how to push my buttons! She'd start doing a victory dance, right in front of me like she was telling me what's up.

After the billionth time, she got a bit too cocky, dancing a little too close. I charged, catching Lis by surprise as I closed the distance.

Grabbing her, I lifted her over my shoulder as I plowed straight through! Man, wondering if I should just dunk her in one of these ponds...

"No!" she shrieked, flailing in surprise by the lift.

"Finally!" I yelled, "took me forever to catch you! You little-"

She laughed with me, brushing back her bangs. Nah, there was no way I'd do that to her. I let her back down on the grass. There we stood, both spotted with water, sweat, and joy. Her eyes almost glowed, the prospect of serious business had gone with the wind. Calming back down, we returned to the path.

* * *

 ** _Sun Dancer_**

* * *

"Garr?"

I glanced to her, Lisbeth's eyes directed down the road. We've been traveling for some time, jumping between random activities. Thankfully, none of these things involved friggin Wind Wasp nests! Still felt the stings, thanks to Heathcliff's odd tastes.

"How do you feel about beggars?"

"Seems a bit sudden," I replied, "what's up?"

"I've...heard things," she blinked, "wanted to know your honest opinion."

I nodded, readying a response.

"I find them annoying," I answered, "most of them are just thieves to me."

Lis looked at me, more curious than upset.

"Oh? How so?"

"Back where I'm from. Most people who beg are just dicks who use guilt tripping to get what they want."

"They stand there...telling me how privileged I am, yet wear nicer clothes...have nicer things. They know nothing about me, they think I'm weak!"

I shook my head, the frustration venting.

"They can eat dirt for all I care."

"Garr," Lis asked, "don't you think that's a bit cruel?"

This question caught me off-guard. The tone of her voice, the sound of displeasure, it made me uncomfortable. Looking back at Lis, I could see she was displeased by this.

"Just because a few people are mean, doesn't give you reason to be, does it?"

"...No," I replied, "it doesn't."

"You're better than that," Lis smiled softly, "that's why I ask. You always treat me so nicely, why not others?"

"I mean," she leaned herself, looking me with the corners of her eyes, "it's not like you're the sweetest guy I've met or anything."

She was right...damn it all, she was right and knew it. How could I continue to be that way, when I myself needed help? Had it not been for Amric, I would've remained on that street, free for anyone to pick off like vultures.

The question remained unanswered, why not others? I think...that had to change.

"I'm sorry Lis," I nodded, "it's how I'm used to seeing things. I treat everyone like another warrior. So it gets to me when I see them do things that contradict that...lifestyle."

"It's okay," Lis shrugged, "really though, give people a chance. We're all stuck in this world, we might as well help each other, right?"

I nodded in full agreement.

At that moment, I saw issue with myself, I wanted to change, to be a better person. Looking back at her, I realized that despite our differing world views, she had in some ways...a better outlook than I did. I wanted to make myself better, for me.

We continued, reaching the base of the same tall mountain. A monk dressed in orange awaited, seated in meditation. At our approach, the sage rose, smiling as he bowed slightly.

"Why are you here?" the NPC grumbled.

Lisbeth smiled impishly.

"I'm looking for-"

"John Connor," I interrupted.

Lisbeth snickered, shaking her head.

"Excuse my-"

An elbow poked my ribs, dammit!

"Terminator. He can be a bit rude."

The monk stared at us, as if we just spoke a foreign language.

"Excuse me?"

"We're looking to reach the dojo, sensei." Lis bowed her head, "anything we need to do?"

The monk instructed her on the party basis, requiring her to have a party of at least two players. Just as he asked, I invited her. After a speedy acceptance, the oh so friendly barrel of water was deployed.

"One of you must carry this," the monk instructed, "if you do not arrive within the fifteen minute time limit, or you lose the barrel, you must return."

Lisbeth looked at me, then at the barrel.

"So what's up there, Garr?"

"Besides the high altitude," I scratched my head, "there're some pretty harsh winds. And friggin pigeons...I hate the things."

"Pigeons?" Lisbeth giggled, looking fairly amused by my reaction.

"Birds," I said in dismay, "they'll swoop in and harass whoever's got the barrel. They all be thirsty!"

Lisbeth stroked her chin, pacing as we planned out who would carry it.

"I'll carry it for you," I volunteered.

"Actually," she postulated, "I think I should carry it."

I looked at her quizzically. As a matter of chivalry, this struck me off. I'm supposed to relieve her of strain, not the other way around!

"If there're birds," she pointed out, "then wouldn't your sword have better range than my mace?"

"That is true," I nodded, "but it bothers me the idea of having you carry it. It isn't very knight-like for me to do so."

"Tradition, eh?"

"Pretty much...but you do have a good point."

I paced around further. Having Lis carry that barrel sounded so wrong, it made it look like I didn't care about her.

"How good are you at climbing?"

I glanced back.

"I," I hesitated, "may have slipped a few times. You?"

"I'd say I'm pretty good," Lis mused, "used to hike a bit before we all got trapped."

I bit my tongue. Ugh, logic says that giving her the barrel would be the right answer...but it felt completely wrong.

"What if I give you the Zweihander?"

She shook her head.

"I don't have any training with that weapon. While I'm strong enough, all I could really do is swing basic attacks."

She suddenly reached for the barrel.

"I've got this," Lis boasted, "mind covering me please?"

Her command came loud and clear. I smiled, as I looked back up the mountain.

"Alright then!"

The fifteen minute timer started, flashing in my HUD as we climbed. The rocky soil beneath our feet felt familiar, the dry soil scraping under us. Drawing the Zweihander, I kept a close watch on Lis as she hauled the barrel.

* * *

 ** _Sun Dancer_**

* * *

Despite Rika's small size, she was carrying the item surprisingly well. It bothered me to see her exerting herself, but impressed me how she just soldiered on. Her gaze turned serious, keeping eyes straight for the top, the goal.

Gravel and dust rustled, the Earth beneath us a scorched light brown. The sun was bright, but the wind cooled us off. The breeze was gentle at first, lacking the strength to push either of us.

"I gotta say," I smiled, "I love the sounds of a blacksmith at work. The hammer striking metal, the changing of material."

"I know right?" Lis cheered, "I thought it was just me!"

"The sparks too," I exclaimed, "It's all just...mesmerizing."

"Every time I see those sparks, it's like a fireworks festival." Lis commented, "can't get enough."

"Think you can teach me a little someday?" I smiled to her, "would love to help you out if possible. You know, little things like repair jobs?"

"I don't know," Lis leaned her head, "I like to be self sufficient. Taking away those repair jobs from me would mean less practice. But...it'd also mean more time for me to work on orders."

"Exactly," I bounced the Zweihander, "I'd like that."

"Speaking of repair jobs."

Suddenly sounding agitated, the end statement from her sounded as dangerous as the cycling of a loaded gun!

"Huh?" I glanced to her.

"What the hell were you hitting that sword with back in that tower?! Rocks!?"

I stroked my chin, trying to remember. Ah ha! I did hit...my sword...against...rocks. Oh boy, I'm gonna burn for this, aren't I?

"Maybe?" I admitted sheepishly.

"Ugh, I wanted to kill you!" Lis shouted, "I've had to spend nearly twenty minutes on that thing! Twenty minutes of fast paced blacksmithing!"

Sadly, I had no concept for how bothersome this was, so mere frowning seemed legit.

"Next time you damage your weapon that bad," she growled, "I'll put you to fix it, see how you feel!"

"Okay, lesson learned!" I relented, "won't do that again!"

The rustle of leaves caught my attention. Glaring, I glanced for any possible threat. Closing the distance with Lis, I prepared to counter whatever approached.

"See anything?" I asked, "my eyes aren't that good."

Lis looked around, shaking her head moments later.

"I don't see anything...but I've got a bad feeling."

"I've got your back," I assured confidently, staying focused on defense.

The blazing sun blinded me as I looked up, forcing me to squint as I searched for avian threats. Just as I spoke, I nearly tripped on some rocks! Fumbling a bit on the ground, I blushed with embarrassment. Yup, hero of the year material here folks!

Looking like an idiot, I straightened my posture, shouldering the greatsword. I heard the shriek of an incoming hawk! Rushing back to Lis, I used my larger frame as a shield, waiting to catch sight.

A shadow swooped over, revealing its spot! I swung high, the sword ringing as it flew through the open air! It rattled, striking something solid. A loud tear filled the air, followed by a rain of feathers.

"Good shot!" Lis applauded, "now I see why this is a two player quest at least. Wish I invited Asuna."

"How is she?" I looked at her.

"Oh, she's doing fine. Went back to joining the Clearers. In fact she met someone out here, think her name's Leopon."

"Leopon?" I repeated, "I've met her before."

"You have?" Lis tilted her head, bobbing her head a bit as we marched further.

"Yep," I nodded, "woman's like a lion. Ferocious fighter. Was a pleasure to meet."

"Really?" Lis exclaimed, "how'd it go?"

"Was looking for iron ore," I explained, "met her just curb stomping the mobs out here. She was nice enough to help me out too. Paid her in thanks with a duel."

"You what?" Lis sounded worried.

"Yep," I admitted, "I lost that fight, but it felt damn right...well minus the stab wound.

"You know what?" I blinked, "I have a really strange way of making friends."

"Garr," Lisbeth frowned, "you shouldn't put yourself in harm's way like that."

"I don't regret my decision," I shrugged, "she helped me heal, so it's all good. Warrior way of life."

Another shriek was heard, this time from four directions!

"Lis," I shouted, "Ambush!"

She hesitated, freezing in place. Birds of prey swooped in, their talons ready. I sent a hard [Cleave], hoping to catch any of the winged foes. One was caught in the slam, two others dodged, a third continued!

Slamming into Lisbeth, the hawk ruined her balance. She stumbled, looking ready to fall! Her boots scraped against loose gravel as she tried stabilizing. I slid down, throwing myself forward! Putting her against my shoulders, I let my body mass stop her, holding her in place.

The barrel swayed, the water swishing inside the wooden frame. Lis dropped to her knees, bracing herself seconds after I stopped her. Pulling back, I readied another swing!

The hawks scattered with every swing. Cracking their fragile frames proved too easy, hitting them was the only trick. Feathers scattered in all directions, their bodies vanishing in a mist of blue. I glanced back to Lis, noticing a few scratches on her.

"Are you alright?" I asked, examining her arms.

"I'm fine," Lis smiled, "remember Garr, we're both tanks. Takes a bit more than a stiff breeze to stop us."

I nodded, though uncomfortable with the sight of her injuries. I reached down, healing her before helping her lift the barrel back up.

"Thanks," she sighed.

"You sure you don't want me to carry it?"

"I'm sure," she assured, "thanks though."

Despite the time constraints, we made it to the peak within ten minutes, faster than my first run with Heathcliff in fact. Lis gasped, looking at the great Wyvern skeleton that encased the temple. With the barrel successfully shipped, the timer deactivated, removing the weight from her arms.

"I gotta say," I complimented, "you're damn good at climbing. Last time I tried that, I failed three times."

"Really?" Lis looked at me with surprise, "huh...thank you. Kinda figured with muscles like those it'd be easy. Makes me think."

I tilted my head, watching her inspect the ancient ribs that made up the temple walls.

"The weight might vary in accordance to the player lifting it," she theorized, "that way, everyone's on equal footing, further emphasizing the need for teamwork."

That made sense to me. Feeling the ribs of the long dead reptile, I could see the passion building up.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Garr?"

"Wyvern bone weapons?" I smiled.

"Yes," Lis grinned, stroking her chin as she examined the specimens. "If only!"

She drew her mace, whacking the foot and a half thick bones with a hard swing! Thunk, [Immortal Object].

"Darn it," Lis sighed.

She then drew her journal, starting to draw what she saw. Since the early days of meeting Lis, she's recorded random things, drawing and describing things we found in this strange, numerically generated land.

"Oh well," she rose, putting her notes aside, "so what's the next test?"

I pointed towards the monk guarding the entrance. Explaining the three board breaking process.

"Ha," Lis smirked, "sounds easy enough, I'll be done with this before you can say Master Blacksmith!"

I fully believed it, her confidence carried through many things. A few minutes passed, Lisbeth making it through the test as quickly as she claimed. She grinned, flexing her arms at me as she posed. She just had to be the cheekiest woman I've ever met, trying to show me up like that!

"Pfffffft," I gagged, "Dammit Rika!"

"What?" she laughed, "they say mimicry is the sincerest form of flattery."

"True that," I chuckled, "but come on! That's my pose! First you troll me in my sleep, eat MY food, and now you're taking my poses and lines?!"

"How am I doing?" she chirped, crossing her arms as she looked with a devious smile.

"...Surprisingly well," I answered softly, "anyway, there's one last test before you get the skill."

Entering the garden of stone and water, Lis admired the artwork of nature contained within. The sound of wind chimes filled the air, giving the temple an air of peace.

"Wow, My mother would go nuts with this place," she admired, "she's always had a thing for gardens like these."

"Did you ever get into gardening?" I asked, her gaze wandering over the wave patterned sand before us.

"No. It just wasn't my thing," Lis looked back at me, "was following my Dad's hobby. He liked electronics and I just...couldn't say no."

"ah," I shrugged, "well, long as you follow your heart, you'll do well in life."

Lisbeth looked at me with a peculiar gaze. Something in her Earthy eyes flared, her lips quivering.

"Sorry," I withdrew, "didn't mean to remind you of anything."

"No, no," Lis smiled, "I agree with you. Where'd you say the last test was?"

I directed her to the temple. She marveled at the Viking guards, their bodies made of thick stone. The NPCs seemed to recognize me, one beating their chest twice with their open hand. I smiled, returning the favor with a firm chest beat.

"And the manliness is over 9,000!" Lis announced.

"Almost," I argued playfully, "so close though!"

Meeting the Elder in charge, Lisbeth was taken aback by the reality of the possessed statue. Soon led to the back of the sanctum, Lis was further astonished by the boulder she was expected to break.

"Are you serious," Lis questioned, "I'm expected to break this with just my hands?!"

"It's actually easier than you think," I coaxed.

She looked at me like I was insane. I mean, in all reality, I might as well be!

"Easy?" she held her hands to her hips, pointing to the boulder, "look how thick this is! There's a reason why we invented tools!"

"No argument there," I smiled, "but I can teach you how."

"After what," Lis questioned, "how many years of lifting weights?"

She looked discouraged, staring headlong against the rock standing before her.

"Has nothing to do with that," I pointed to the boulder, "the trick to striking in martial arts, is the mindset behind the hit itself."

She looked at me, eyes softening with attentiveness.

"Here, practice on me for instance." I opened my stance, "give me a quick punch."

"Wait," Lis resisted, "that'd count as assault wouldn't it?"

True, that would. I sent a duel request.

"We can make this work."

"Garr," Lis shook her head, "I don't wanna hurt you. Is there any other way you can show me? I wanna beat this."

I paced the open space, rubbing my chin.

"Okay," I turned back, "I might have one."

She nodded, paying full attention.

"When you look at me," I motioned, "in your mind, where are you aiming when you punch?"

"Your balls," teased Lis, "that'd be a heck of a start right now...considering the state of that repair job..."

"Besides there?" I laughed, "okay! Say you're gonna punch me in the torso, where are you aiming?"

"The chest," Lis answered quickly, her head tilted.

"That's the issue," I wagged my finger, "when you aim, don't aim for the front of your target, aim for the back."

"Oh?"

"Basically," I beamed, "think of taking that fist and ramming it through! All the way to my spine!"

"That's...graphic," Lis smirked, "I see you're point though, is that what I should be thinking when I look at this rock?"

"Precisely," I nodded.

"Don't think of the surface before you, think of the back. Take that fist and punch through your target. It'll deliver much more energy!"

Lisbeth nodded, raising her fists to begin. Hours passed, cheering her on as she wailed against the massive stone.

* * *

 ** _Sun Dancer_**

* * *

6:03 PM - three hours later

Punch after punch, Lis saw little change. She sighed, shaking her head as she lowered her hands.

"It's not working," she breathed, "is there another way I can do this?"

Hm, what could inspire her to break a boulder? I stood back, looking around the tranquil temple. Staring at some pebbles, the answer hit me like a club, I drew my Zweihander.

"Hey Lis,"

She glanced, eyes widening with horror as I lowered the blade, letting its edge near some rocks.

"H-Hey! What're you doing!?"

"Oh," I smiled, "was gonna test its durability. These rocks look perfect!"

The growls I heard from her were both hilarious...and terrifying. Her eyes were ablaze, those beautiful things.

"Don't you dare!" Lis snarled, "I'll kill you if you dent that blade!"

Her face was red with fury, energy flaring like a volcano! Man, if I messed up...I'd never leave this mountain alive.

"Finish that boulder and I might not," I teased, readying a fake swing.

Lis turned back to her obstacle. As if I set off a bomb, I watched as she put her anger behind each and every punch. With each successful hit, the boulder broke just a little further.

"You've got this, Lis!" I cheered, "finish it!"

Lis breathed, looking visibly tired from the ordeal. Tossing her hair back, She clenched her hands. Slamming forward, the boulder suddenly cracked! Chunks crumbled off in all directions, leaving only the sight of ruin.

Seeing the mess she made, Lisbeth threw her arms in cheer! She grabbed chunks, tossing them around in destructive glee, stumbling a bit with exhaustion. Seeing her nearly trip, I placed an arm. She landed on it, resetting her balance. The Possessed Statue rewarded her shortly after, the skill available for her use.

"Great job, Lis!" I applauded, "knew you'd get it-"

Smack! I felt her fist collide with my shoulder, hard enough to hurt...surprisingly enough. I stumbled back, clutching the struck region.

"I should kill you for teasing me like that! I just told you the hell I went through to fix that weapon!"

The bratty blacksmith pouted. Her spicy demeanor, I couldn't get enough of it.

"Yet...you have the nerve to do that."

I rubbed my shoulder, laughing as she shrieked at me. Screw the demons, this woman's gonna kill me faster than a gunshot wound!

"Really," she ranted, "damaging your sword like that!? You've got real nerve doing that in front of a blacksmith!"

"Gotcha motivated though, didn't it?" I beamed, mimicking her devilish grin.

"...true," she shook her head, "well played, balloon arms."

"You kidding?" I nudged softly, "you broke the boulder! It's you who should be congratulated."

She blushed, smiling wide as she threw a fist in the air. She leaned, hugging me warmly. I really was proud of her, doing something even when intimidated by it. Things like that defined strength, something I saw overflowing from her.

"Thank you," she cheered, "only because you helped me."

"I simply showed the door," I complimented, "you still had to walk it. And you did it."

"Mind if we rest for a bit," she sighed, "I'm a little tired."

"Anywhere you'd like to sit?"

She pointed outside the walled perimeter, towards the edge of the mountain. A patch of golden grass laid there, a view of the land encompassing the site.

"View looks great from there," she murmured, "can we?"

"Sure," I smiled, helping her down the path.

Reaching the grass covered peak, Lis laid back, her short brown hair shining in the evening sun. Her freckles and eyes glowed, filled with a tired joy, like a kid back from an amusement park. This was it, I had to confess how I felt, she had to know.

"What're you looking at?" Lis teased, resting her hands behind her head.

"If I said the grass," I smiled lightly, "I'd be lying."

She blushed, motioning for me to rest beside her. The warmth of the sun above paled in comparison to the warmth of the moment. I felt the grass pad my back as I laid, shuffling myself close to her. Come on, just nut up and say it!

The sound of a mountain breeze broke the silence. Looking over at her, I found her gazing back at me. I kept at least a foot of distance, nervously calculating my next move. Man, every time I did this, I'd scare someone away.

"I've never told you one thing," I croaked.

"What's that?"

"You're," I slowed, "really beautiful, Rika."

A sly smile came from the corners of her lips.

"Does every flirt come out that corny?"

I blushed, unused to complimenting so openly.

"Maybe?" I replied, my voice filled with uncertainty.

"Well you're lying," Lis giggled.

Shuffling herself closer, her eyes locked on mine.

"Tell me that again."

Why was she being sadistic all of a sudden?! I mean, I really liked saying that, but man I wasn't used to it!

"Beauty...is more than physical for you. Your spirit sets the standard."

"So noble," Lis complimented.

The moment of bliss was gone, reminded of the reality. Was she really this nice to me because of me, or just out of some sense of pity? All of a sudden, her compliment felt fake, just some plastic formality...just something polite to say before one got turned down.

I battened down the hatchets, it was now or never.

"There's something I wanted to tell you."

"Hm?"

She rolled on to her side, looking directly at me as the sun lowered towards the treeline. I kept my gaze on her. My heart slowed, the memory of her last departure recurring in my mind. What if she was going to leave again?

"It's been on my mind for a while...I just..."

"..."

Her pupils dilated again, looking at me with anticipation. Come on, just blurt it out, get my damn point across.

"I like you...Rika."

Lis froze, her eyes wavering. I felt a bone chilling cold, the unknown terrifying me. I had to know what ran through her mind. I had to know what I was to her...even if it scared me.

"The moment you brought me back that weapon," I explained slowly, "I felt something again, similar to before you left the tower...stronger though."

"You didn't just bring back a piece of iron...you retrieved my dignity. There's no words that could express how much that means to me."

She kept staring, the silence warding me further. My heartbeat slowed to a near halt, resorting to mere taps.

My strength left me, robbed by entropy, taken in silence. Looking at me, she was like a vampire, draining me of my will...all without even saying a word.

"I want to make you happy," I frowned, "and I'm sorry if I'm rushing this. I'm a crazy, savage brute."

"Being with you," I nodded, "would be a true gift. One that'd keep on giving."

Lisbeth slowly smiled back, resting her head on the ground.

"I know."

 **A/N: aaaaaaand cliffhanger! :D hope you've been officially baited, because I need your hate mail! Please, lend me your voices! Reviews, favorites, follows, handfuls of cold water, these are all wonderful gifts for a beginning writer such as myself!**


	38. Chapter 24: To Be Brave

**A/N: I'm so lucky to have you guys forced to read- nevermind! Special thanks to theawesomess1, RiptideZ, Azure, Thunderwolf, and DJVampi for the charitable support, you guys keep me very motivated. Thanks a ton guys!**

 **No, riding my back and hanging bacon in my face is not how you get chapters to come out sooner, but it IS a good motivator!**

 **Enjoy!**

December 14th 2022 6:38 PM

Lisbeth stopped me with one statement, stumping me with its simplicity.

"Aiden," Lis addressed, "I think, maybe I should start by saying this."

She blinked, her eyelashes fluttering. I felt my heart slow, this was it. I was going to get served...

"You're such an honorable guy," she started, "You do so much just for me. I mean, going out till sunrise just to get me some ore?"

"Worth it," I said blankly, choking in preparation.

"And then to say how you feel?" Lis smiled, "you're pretty brave, you know?"

Brave, ha, if that's what she thought. I simply nodded my head, awaiting the only answer I knew. The drug of rejection was warm, familiar to an addict such as myself. The only time I'd get compliments like this was for some letdown.

"I really like that," she leaned a little closer.

Wait, I was getting conflicting messages. Bad sign. Utterly afraid, I looked away for a minute, biting the corner of my lip.

"You want honesty?" Lis asked, "I can see it in your eyes."

I looked back quickly, my eyes wavering with tenderness.

"Yes."

Seconds passed, the two of us staring at each other.

Rika pounced forward, an arm outstretched! Taking my hand, she let her fingers lock with mine. The soft palms rubbed against mine, come on just hit me with the no already!

"Yes," she looked up, her brown eyes looking determined.

"Huh?"

Hold the phone, what the hell's she saying yes to?

"I really like you, wanna go out?"

What. That couldn't be. I bit my cheek as hard as I could, letting the sharp canines poke the soft inner walls. Ow, nope I wasn't dreaming.

I felt completely lost, unfamiliar with this feeling. Why? Why on Earth would she want to be around me. I was a savage, some brute who chastises beggars. Compared to her, I was just a beast from the jungle.

"Why?" I asked, the words barely escaping my lips.

"Why not?" Lisbeth challenged, "You're such a happy spirit, despite everything. You're so sweet to me, always trying to make me laugh, wanting to please me."

"You're protective," she continued, "and confident."

"I try to be," I replied, wondering where's the 'but' in this equation.

"Funny thing is, I was going to ask you..."

"You were?" I looked with surprise.

Dear God, she was going to ask me out! Never mind, I'm a complete moron, better shut up and listen!

"Definitely," Lis nuzzled, "I like you, Aiden."

I was completely defenseless against this battery of words. I embraced her tightly, enjoying the rush of passion bursting from me. It felt almost euphoric, colors suddenly seemed sharper, saturated. Everything about Rika just exploded in hues. Yup, I'm insane.

"Yes," I nodded proudly, "I'd love to."

Lisbeth cheered, hugging me tightly with approval.

My insides tightened into knots, choking my insides like a hangman's noose. I was completely at her mercy, a foe I could not defeat. An opponent I never prepared for, one neither bullet nor sword could down. An adversary I never wanted to hurt.

I felt the soft beating of her heart, entranced by the light tap. Hearing a soft sniffle from her, I leaned my head back, looking at her.

"Something wrong, Rika?"

"When you went out there last night," she stuttered, "I...couldn't sleep."

"Why's that?"

Lisbeth rested her head on me, her eyes wandering along the view.

"Rika?"

"I thought I was going to lose you," she shook her head, "all because I was afraid."

She looked back at me, fear in her eyes.

"I mean it," she stammered, "I kept waking up, checking my friends list to make sure you were okay."

"I promised I'd come back," I assured, "I'm sorry if I kept you awake, a lot was going on. "

"You did," Lis nodded, looking out to the sunset, "it's just...I was mad at myself. I wanted to be out there, fighting by your side. My fear got the best of me, stopped by stupid-"

"Rika," I interrupted.

She glanced, looking slightly annoyed.

"In truth," I smiled, "I was honored by you. Honored knowing you trusted me with something that important. It meant you trusted me."

"It meant progress," I concluded.

"Progress?" Her lips curved inward.

She shifted her weight, resting partially on me, our faces mere inches apart. Her bangs stroked my face, her hair shrouding my face like an umbrella. Shading me partially from the sun, Rika completely overpowered me.

"Yea," I grinned, "you know, for your career out here. Any chance I get to help you feels like a reward in itself."

Lisbeth blushed brightly, resting her head back on my shoulder.

"Thank you," she mumbled, "I admit, it's strange for me. Hearing about the slimes, I just got so...upset."

"Reminded me how you looked back in those ruins," she smiled, "You know, when we first met? Had you up early to bring me to some Elven ruins."

"I remember that," I shrugged, "and I admit, I felt ashamed. Was such a coward."

"You're no coward," she argued, "if you were, well...you wouldn't be you."

"It was only a ten foot drop!" I chuckled, "couldn't possibly have looked any worse."

Lisbeth laughed, shaking her head.

"It was...actually pretty cool."

"Huh?" I looked sharply. How could cowardice be anything remotely cool!? I hated cowardice with a passion.

"Lets me know we're not completely different," she winked, "That you're not hiding stuff."

"I prefer honesty," I rested, "honesty and honor. Without those, I've got nothing."

"I know," she repositioned, "and I agree. Without either of those, what do any of us have?"

"Right," I grinned, "I'm...lucky to have met a woman of your class, Rika."

"Thank you," she smiled deviously, "haven't met another me either. Would probably choke them."

Ha, God she got me! Not only did I like her, but I felt mentally synced, like she understood me. Notions of honor had long since fallen into the ways of the archaic. My parents taught me right, I could never thank them enough. Finally got to meet a girl who felt likewise.

The sun set further, dipping below the horizon. I was not expecting this. Rika and I, so close, her colder body snuggled to mine. For once, everything was working out in the best way I could see. I didn't just welcome it ashore, I cheered. A mere moment of levity in this insane world we lived in...was all I needed.

Up close, my eyes could pick out all of the flaws in her skin. A mole here, a patch there. It only emboldened me, to see Rika in her imperfection. Was it a turn off, no it was quite the opposite.

"I just," she sighed, "have something on my mind."

"Yes?"

"It's that dream," she smiled to the sunset, "I want to be the best blacksmith in Aincrad. Ever since we found that hammer, I wanted to chase it, you know?"

I smiled, hearing her words. That ambitious spirit, the desire to achieve something that nobody would expect.

"In that way," I felt her knuckles, "we're the same. We both wanna be the best at what we do."

I saw her smile fade, looking steadily sadder.

"I'm sorry," she bemoaned, "I walked away from you weeks ago, leaving you up in that tower. I didn't want to-"

I called her by name. She snapped her gaze back to me.

"I understand," I commended, "and I support you."

She looked with surprise.

"I want you to follow your dreams. I believe in you, I really do. You've got the drive and spirit to reach the stars...the look in your eyes says it all."

I chuckled, feeling my stomach tighten with nausea. Were my compliments even that good, or was I just being downright lame?

"Honestly," I looked down at her hand, "for me to step in your way, would be selfish."

At that moment, she hugged me tighter. Feeling her heart beat against my chest, heat washed over me. Neither of us let go, the last of the sun's rays vanishing.

"But what will you do," she questioned, brushing hair aside.

"I've got obligations," I assured, "though I don't know for how long. Once that's done, I can see myself joining a guild."

"How about the ALF? You're a soldier," Lis snuggled.

I wanted to be her soldier, her sword. To be her right hand, ready to exercise her will against all. It wasn't the time though, I had to wait. The inner romantic within me screamed to be let loose, like a wild animal. It gnawed in my head, trying to break free.

"Yea," I smiled, "I can see it. Heard they're the top Clearing guild right now. i was also thinking..."

She looked up, her head resting on my shoulder.

"Maybe I could join you in that career? You know, going out gathering resources, maybe learn how to repair stuff. Whatever helps you."

"Yea," Lis nodded enthusiastically, "would be nice to have a little helper."

"Little?" I smirked, "who ya calling short?"

"Oh you," she challenged, her impish smile smug with confidence.

I sighed happily, that sureness won every damn time.

"Besides," Lis giggled, "if you're going resource gathering, I'm coming with you. Got that?"

"Yes Ma'am," I joked, nudging her sharply.

"Hey!" she squealed. She took her hands and jabbed me in the side. The sensation made me squirm, shocking me with her touch.

"Oh my god," Lis laughed, "are you ticklish?!"

"Maybe?!" I grimaced, trying to hold the urge to laugh. "Don't get any funny ideas!"

That smile...impish in expression. Lisbeth stared at me, her eyes narrowed as if observing prey. She lunged, grabbing me by the sides as she worked her digits. The assault overwhelmed me, sending me shrieking as I spazzed along the ground!

Lisbeth's laughter filled my ears, continuing the vicious cycle! I reached for her hands, desperately begging for the tickling to stop. Tears flooded my vision, my face twisting as self control crumbled. Grinning, I moved to counter!

I reached out to tickle. Poking her sides, I felt Lis tremble in my hands! Her face turned a cherry red as I weakly fought back, looking ready to explode as I pursued. My victory...was short-lived. Lisbeth's aggression further heightened, shoving me down with surprising strength.

The moon rose, her pale complexion and freckled face shining. Having her on top, I felt a new sensation. Carnal and primitive, the sense of dominance Rika expressed only promoted it.

Eventually she rolled off, resting next to me. The moon began to rise, the air feeling light, free of the tension.

"Wanna duel?" Lis whispered in my ear.

"What?!" I glanced at her.

Her smile returned to that devious expression.

"You heard me."

I stumbled at words. What the hell? I was just getting soft and romantic!

"What's wrong," she muttered softly, "You gonna duel Leopon and not me?"

DEFCON three, we're at DEFCON three! This woman wanted to prove herself, I loved that!

"Weapons or hands?" I asked, smiling back with her challenge.

"Neither," Lis stated, "Legs."

The hell? What?! This day was just getting stranger by the minute.

I looked at her incredulously. Lis snickered, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Oh I was thinking we put our hands behind our backs and...kick."

"You've got to be kidding," I smirked, "so we're basically chicken fighting."

"Hey," she laughed, "just an idea!"

"Which rule," I asked, "Believe me, I'm at Full Loss right now."

She laughed, shaking her head as we stepped apart.

"First Strike," she grinned, "and I'm gonna enjoy kicking your ass."

That moment of pride was more than enough for me.

"We'll see about that!" I boasted.

Despite this being clearly the strangest fight I've ever had, I was more than eager. We stepped apart, readying a duel.

"And if you use hands, you'll be penalized!" Lis commanded, the sixty second timer emerging.

"Which means what exactly?"

"Not telling," Lis leered, her eyes warning me.

Note taken. Last thing I needed was her hands tasing me! Thinking about it further would've been a bad idea.

The fight arrived. The second the gong rang, we converged, charging like a pair of bulls! Lis dove first with a front kick, driving the heel like a ram. I leaped back, dancing around as I pretended to be truly armless.

"Ugh, you're such a dork!" Lis laughed, watching me skip around. "What're you doing!?"

"Is just a flesh wound," I cheered, coming from the left with a sweeping roundhouse kick!

Lis stepped back, jumping in just as my leg passed. She rose a leg, forcing me to charge, tackling her to the ground!

"Jerk!" Lis jeered playfully, "I said-"

"Nuh-uh," I detested, hopping back, "you said no hands! You didn't say no torso!"

"Alright then," her voice softened, "fair enough..."

For once in all of Aincrad history, I won a duel! I spun about, still pretending to lack arms as I whooped! Seconds later, another duel request arrived. I stopped, looking back. The fire in Lisbeth's eyes was evident, why'd the area feel cold all of a sudden?

Seconds after the rematch started, I knew I was losing. Rika left me no room to retreat, constantly dashing with a new kick or two every second! I kept jumping back, hoping to tire her out. An effort in futility, for her rage was fresh.

Veering either right or left would prompt her to try tackling, forcing me to lean away. I'd back away, dodging her efforts. As she slowed for another try, I stopped. Shouldn't I just take it? I was twice her mass!

She charged, racing towards me for another tackle! She crashed, smacking into my chest with a dull thud. Lisbeth wobbled, stepping back with a dazed expression. Her slap happy expression drove me nuts, I couldn't resist.

"You okay?" I asked while laughing.

Watching her stumble, I kept close, hoping she wouldn't fall.

This moment of laxity, was a grave mistake. She stomped, setting her balance. Lis dashed forward, thrusting her knee straight for the bell! Bone met organ, my eyes wide with awareness.

God, I felt every nerve below fire in despair, bending me over in grief. This had to be the second time this week I've been kicked there! Why?!

"What's the matter?" Lis mocked, "it didn't mention a critical in myyy HUD."

She threw fists in the air, cheering as the system declared her the winner.

"Nothing," I grumbled, "just...learning how not to win a fight with you."

"Looks like you've got more learning then," she giggled, "don't worry, I give paid lessons."

"We're definitely dueling more often," I beamed, wincing from the initial contact.

She giggled, stopping to look up at the moon. Her lithe frame looked so peaceful, enjoying the view. I joined her, standing side by side. I groaned softly, the pain of a hard knee to the belt line lingering.

I felt her grab my hand, warming it as we gazed at the surroundings. I couldn't believe it, she liked me. Minus the "Critical" she scored just recently, it felt...perfect.

The songs of crickets took over, chirping away the silence between us. The grass swayed, stroking against our boots. The cool night air did its best to pry warmth from us, but it was pointless.

"Lis?" I looked back at her, "odd timing, but...when's your birthday?"

She glanced back. "February," she answered, "the eighth. Yours?"

My mind repeated that date, making sure I remembered. Two months away, better plan for something nice!

"November the third," I smiled.

"That actually brings up the question," she rested her head on my shoulder, "would you rather be called Aiden, or Garr?"

"Either works," I replied, "you?"

"I like it when you say my real name," she held my arm, "feels personal that way."

"As you wish," I bowed my head, "Rika."

"Also," I grinned, "I figured out a new title. Cursed Man's lame as hell."

"Pfffft," Lis laughed, "what is it?"

"Balloon Arms."

"Oh my god," Lis guffawed, "Why?"

"Because!" I cheered, "it's clearly the most serious, dark and edgy name of all time! I mean, can't you feel the broody angst coming off it?"

"You're joking," Lis smirked.

"No," I growled, "I'm-"

"Batman," we said in unison.

"Knew it!" Rika laughed, "read you like a book!"

We high fived, enjoying the brief synergy.

"But seriously," she brushed her hair, "Balloon Arms?"

"Well I could go with something completely silly, like The Black Knight. After all, I'm invincible!"

Rika laughed harder, clutching her sides as she shook her head.

"You're really making a reference like that?"

"Why not? It's just a flesh wound!"

"And he says I'm the nerd here," she mumbled.

"what was that," I chuckled, "none shall pass!"

"Dork," she sighed, resting her head on me.

Some time passed, enjoying the spectacle of the rising moon. My body swayed softly with hers, the warm breeze sifting through us.

"You know what I'm in the mood for?" I glanced.

She looked over, curious.

"Some really crappy B-movies," I snickered, "really, world's too serious right now."

"Horror," Lis nodded, "we have to do that sometime. I loooove laughing at decisions made by characters. Such idiots."

"But Rika," I faked shock, "you couldn't possibly use a weapon to defend yourself! Just because you're in a room full of them! Inconceivable!"

"Exactly!" the blacksmith giggled, "or the best yet? Everybody's a terrible shot."

"Well," I leaned my head, "they might've been Stormtroopers at one point..."

"When the guy's literally five feet away?"

"Elite Stormtroopers," I countered, with a smile.

Lis laughed, filling the air with a cheerful warm.

We talked on, losing ourselves in conversation. Eventually as the night dragged on, Rika let go of me. Rising to her feet, she yawned while stretching. Her warmth left mine, leaving me greedy. I returned to my feet, cheery nonetheless. I looked, seeing her readying a Teleport Crystal.

"Have one?" she asked.

I nodded, showing the one I had.

"Thanks for asking," I bowed my head lightly.

"Welcome," she bowed back, "I should head back. Tomorrow's gonna be a busy day for me. To be honest, I can't wait to work on those minerals!"

"Good," I smiled, "I'm happy to hear."

Lisbeth raced up to me. Hugging me tight, she rested her head against me, holding it for a few seconds. One thing about her that I noticed was how cold her skin felt. It made every hug feel utterly amazing, for I craved cool.

She sighed. Slowly, the hug was released. Think by the time Rika let go, her body raised a whole point in temperature!

"Goodnight Aiden."

"Rika," I wished, "Can we have more adventures soon? I enjoy knowing having you by my side."

"We will," Lis nodded, "I enjoy our time."

"Thanks again."

"For what?" I leaned to the side.

"For having the guts to tell me," she beamed, "sleep well!"

I nodded, watching as she vanished into a cloud of blue. It felt so strange, for once things actually went well! I smiled at the moon, her words repeating in my head. Think my luck's finally turned, better stay that way. Raising my ticket back to town, time to get back to work.

* * *

 ** _Sun Dancer_**

* * *

December 16th, 2022 - Renee - 11:25 AM

Renee sat silently at the table, eating the thick slab of [Trembling Ox Steak] she made. The beef squished, cooked to medium rare, her favorite.

During the past few days, the ginger not only found the towering eight foot bovine, but hunted it herself, ambushing it from afar with tomahawks, using her environment to her advantage. The meat was soft, juicy as she chewed it down. Her blue eyes glowed, her mind buzzing with the prize of her recent hunt.

 _Think I'm gonna take Garr up on his offer,_ she concluded. _For god's sake, the guy could barely hide his motives for crap and he's got no experience. He needs help, people are at risk._

Across the table, sat Korrin. Wearing bright yellow, Renee's ex enjoyed a meal with her that morning.

Choosing the path of a Spartan Phalanx, Korrin focused exclusively on Vitality and Intelligence. Intelligence for his case, was for increased critical hit chance. His silky black hair shined in the early daylight, reaching down his smooth, tanned face.

"Man," Korrin pointed out, "this stuff's just amazing Hel- I mean Renee."

"Indeed," Renee smiled, "was a pretty good hunt. I'm glad you like it."

He remained courteous, idly chewing some of the beef given to him. _I've been trying to get her back now for a while. I just wanna make it up to her for the trouble I caused._

"My compliments to the expert," he bowed his head, "wish I could've been there to see it."

"Do you think I'm making stuff up again?"

"No," he blinked, "Renee I never did. Would've been nice to admire the skill. Been trying to get better with javelin throwing myself."

"How's that?" She leaned her head, "our old party's keeping you pretty busy."

"Getting better," he smiled, "Bansan still wishes you'd come back. We miss our scout."

"Doesn't surprise me," she grinned softly, "anyway, next hunt should begin any time now..."

"Sounds like you found yourself a real keeper," he joked, "whoever this Teth guy is? Messed with the wrong girl."

"Korrin," Renee glanced, "this is serious for me. Teth's a douche bag, he's the reason why I had to scrape my friend off the ground."

"You mean that guy a few days ago?" Korrin frowned, "had to say, the way his legs looked? Awful."

"Exactly why I'm looking for that nub," Renee crossed, "caught him just the other day talking to a brute. Saying how he had to break a leg over some vigilante."

"Gotcha," Korrin nodded, "so what's the plan?"

"You'll see," she blinked.

"Renee," Korrin shook his head, "for Christ's sake, can I at least back you up on this? The guy might call his friends, especially the big guy you mentioned."

She shrugged, focused mostly on her meal. _He's got a point, he could very well call up his ape to come fight me. With Korrin backing me, he'd dice that fatass._

"That'd be fine," she smiled, "just know this. Teth's mine. If anyone comes up, I'm counting on you...especially if he brings his tank."

The Spartan smiled back, leaning back on the seat opposite of her. Thin in frame, his great height gave him a lanky appearance. His bronze, muscle patterned chest armor shined brightly, giving him a much larger shape.

"Hunter's pride," he acknowledged. "So when's he coming?"

"Teth? I'd say any time now, try to stay low. We don't need anyone suspecting an ambush."

"Yep," he shrugged, "same shit."

"By the way, did you guys get the rare item? You never told me how that last dungeon raid turned out."

He stroked his chin softly.

"Sorta? Won't lie, it's become sort of a free-for-all for the group. All the guys there are just, I don't know, losing their shit? Bansan's been..."

"Bansan?" Renee smirked, "don't worry, I get it."

Renee stopped, noticing a familiar face in the crowd. Among the crowd, a barbed whip rested, holstered to the belt of a man in gray robes.

"Korrin," she interrupted. "Contact."

Korrin nodded, pretending to focus on his meal. Renee retreated into the thickest crowd in the tavern, taking quick glances of her target. Teth sat on a lone bar stool, rubbing his face as he lowered his hood. A few locals approached, patting him on the shoulder, chatting briefly.

Teth brushed back his blonde hair, irritated by the lack of progress. _Amric's still not confessing. Guy stole stuff from people, joining parties around town just to snatch loot. Sits in his manor playing his little game, thinking he's gotten away Scott free._

 _Graye Sight's council is a joke...more interested in reeking in Cor than helping anyone. Graye and Oran sure don't care for my tactics._ He sighed. _Sucks that I had to_ _get rid of Yemen. Big guy was my insurance policy...but he went too far. I couldn't have him beating up strangers, now I gotta deal with this Renee person. Bet she brought that pair of dogs with her too. Ugh._

Renee left the cover of the crowd, approaching the seated whip wielder. She tapped him on the shoulder, her eyes glaring as she recognized his face. _Now for the real reason I'm here._ Teth looked back at her, a shocked expression in his eyes.

"Um," he whispered, "morning?"

"You said you wanted to speak with me." Renee said, crossing her arms.

"Yes, that I did. Come, wouldn't want this to be overheard. I've got a reputation to keep."

She nodded, following him out of the building and down the street.

"I…wanted to apologize for my little…mistake." Teth stated, "I admit to being very stubborn when it comes to my people."

"Your people," growled Renee, "attacked a friend of mine."

"Granted," Teth nodded, "but you must understand, this matter's much bigger than a simple beating."

"Four days ago," Renee stated. "Your friends came after a man named Amric, familiar with that?"

"Amric is the reason for this," Teth nodded. "Honestly, do you know anything about the guy?"

Renee stepped in front of Teth, stopping him as she locked gazes.

"The man's got a reputation of his own you know..."

"Cut to the chase," Renee snapped, "What's got you guys so pissed with him? Far as I'm concerned, he's just insecure."

"I can explain why," Teth argued.

The two took the next few minutes discussing Amric's deeds. Korrin stayed by the doorway, watching the pair through a window carefully. At the simple wave of his [Hot Wave] settings, he'd have a spear and greatshield ready to deploy. Spotting no observers, he remained.

"Well I'll tell you something," Renee pointed, "Teth? Your pals, are a bunch of pricks. They weren't protesting, they were threatening that man. You're telling me you've gotten into such a big fuss...over items?!"

"Suppose that's a bit subjective, don't you think?" Teth asked, "We as players need those items to survive."

"I agree," Renee nodded, "but come on, with the kind of guys I've seen following you? You could've gathered those same items OR better with this much free time."

"You're just his lapdog," Teth growled, "your bias clouds your judgement. Can't you see you're just being played?"

Renee leered.

"I don't give a damn about this 'who's right and wrong' business. None of that excuses you from harassing others with death threats. Your 'righteous' warriors nearly killed Garr. Instead of an apology, I get a worm like you, telling me how I owe you something? How I'm wrong?"

Her eyes burned with rage.

"I didn't come here to listen to you justify. I came to listen to you apologize. Are you going to do that or not?"

He shrugged, looking away from her scalding gaze.

"You can't ignore the injustices of one side and call yourself fair. Amric's a thief, he'd join parties just to nab loot from the end. Would purposefully settle in the back of the group till the last minute."

"Fine," Renee splayed hands, "Amric's done stuff. How does being this way make you any better?"

"I'm standing up for those who can't," Teth glared, "most assume they can't do anything about it, so they yield. This isn't about me."

Hours passed, with no progress made in the argument. Renee sighed, tired of the diatribe spewing from his lips. As they stepped in to the spacious town square, she stopped.

Teth himself grew agitated. _This woman just won't listen, will she? I could give a 24 hour long speech and it wouldn't make a difference._ He turned, facing Renee.

"I'm sorry you've been lied to," he scowled.

"You know what? I'm afraid I'm not making my point with you." She opened her menu, readying a duel request.

A crowd gathered, sensing the tension between them. Korrin masked himself amongst them, pretending to be another onlooker. Watching the two square off, he smiled with confidence. _Helen's got this...guy doesn't even have a shield to stop her hatchet throws!_

His eyes surveyed the area, sweeping for any possible reinforcements. _Three, no four ways of approach,_ he calculated, moving himself further back in the crowd. _Wonder where that tank is? Helen told me he's always near Teth._

The duel began, [Half Loss] initiated. Moments in, the crack of a whip filled the air, stifling the air with the dread of barbed authority.

* * *

 ** _Sun Dancer_**

* * *

Garr - 1 hour earlier

It's been a few days since that special night with Rika, yet it felt so new. The words from her repeated like a song, pleasing my heart. Self doubt, however, was a demon I had yet to slay, leaving me with only more questions.

How would I handle the truth of my mission to her? I had to say something about that. If anything, it was really irresponsible of me. Going through all that without her knowing what she was getting into. I already told Renee, why not her?

Was my fear of scaring her away so great, that I hid it for the sake of getting something I could never have? Was I fighting too hard, building something doomed to fail? I wish I resolved this issue, there'd be so much relief. Rika wasn't a slouch, but risking her only played to my own fears.

Fear, funny how she called me brave. I was a coward, without a shadow of a doubt. That word made me sick, honesty was a sign of strength and I didn't follow through. I had to tell her, but when?

Word spread quickly that the Clearers managed to slay the boss of this floor. Bless their souls, had the highest respect for them. Out of all the people out here, including myself, they're the ones risking their lives to keep us moving forward. They were the truly brave ones, not me.

Were it not for them, we'd be truly helpless, just barely scraping by. Out of the two days roaming these golden plains, not a trace of that thief was found. The brand on my left hand faded from memory, feeling more like a tattoo than tracking device. Wish it gave a mini map with the scumbag's icon...

Asuna implied she was among the Clearers. Made sense, she seemed quite capable. Shame I never got to challenge her to a duel. Would've loved to see the fighting spirit of our finest.

A constant cycle of fighting and sleeping awaited me, thankfully leaving little room for outside thought. Reaching level 18, more stats were dumped into Vitality and Strength. Time wore on, I started wondering where Renee went. Was she going to report back? I could still use all the help I could get.

Thoughts of Heathcliff kept coming back. That man's strength was phenomenal, wasting me with such ease. If he had big plans, I could see myself asking to be his apprentice, to help me become the strongest. Chances of that though, were slim at best.

Further north from town, horse headed humanoids, Taurus' reside. Each stood eight feet tall, with an attitude to match. The mere sight of them felt worthy of suing the damn company for sexual harassment.

Wearing nothing but loin cloths, these beasts would stroll around the savannah, acting like they owned the place. The [Lesser Taurus Striker] wielded war hammers, each as big as myself.

The light yellow grass of the savannah stretched for miles, the horizon broken by the occasional tree or mountain. Resembling the First Floor's prairies, they seemed almost endless. What I'd love to see soon? Some snowy landscapes!

Looking at my skill list, I saw the name [Ares] again.

What had once been a crippling skill, had grown to a strength in my eyes. One clear advantage I had, was my lack of need to fall back. I didn't need to [Hot Wave] healing potions, nor distract myself with their handling. All I needed, was to focus on one thing, wounding.

This's been proven time and time again. My only reason for survival being the destruction of others. Thankfully, this had largely remained a PvE ordeal. Rus came back to mind, that poor kid. Yuri set him on a path against me, where I had to defend myself.

Was Rus looking down at me with scorn? I'd hope he understood me, I never wanted it to go like that. I angered his brother, sending him into a rage. Was he looking for me? No, if he was...he would've surely found me. Not exactly the hardest thing to find.

Putting away the menu, I equipped the throwing axe Renee gave me. Minus that late night fight with a [Taurus Berserker], I hadn't practiced with it as much as I should've. I looked to a wandering [Lesser Taurus Striker]. The creature's openly hostile to players, but I wasn't within its immediate aggro radius.

Drawing the hatchet, I gripped the wooden handle. Readying the axe, I attempted a throw!

The small weapon flew forward, spinning through the air. Sadly, the weapon missed the creature by a few feet, landing in a patch of soil. I groaned, calling the weapon back with the wave of my hand. As the weapon returned, I placed it back in my belt.

Should consider speaking with Renee on the next move. She mentioned a friend of hers too, started with a 'K' I think? The more allies, the better.

Looking to the direction of town, I considered returning. With the amount of Cor I've gathered from monsters, I held a sum of roughly 25,000. Looking down at my green, armor-less tunic, I realized my grave mistake.

I needed something to protect myself with out here! Why haven't I gotten anything? Out of all the weeks I've spent getting injured by every breathing thing out here, I never thought of getting armor?! I turned away from the creature, heading towards the mountain city of Urbus.

Passing through the town's massive gates, the joyous bustle of town filled my ears. Some players spoke of the beauty of the Third Floor. Word of misty forests and tree houses leaked from the crowds. I smiled, liking the sound of leaving the monotonous cycle of endless grassland.

The sound of their cheerful optimism reminded me of Lisbeth, her smiling face. The sound of a blacksmith at work in their shop only enriched the thought. Just then, I noticed a pair of players in the corner, holding out small wooden bowls to the crowd as they passed.

Rika wanted me to be more compassionate, that I'm being too cruel _._ I fidgeted, uncomfortable with the message. I may have let my own pessimism get the better of me. If I were in their shoes, wouldn't I want someone to help me?

I approached, my conscious telling me to stop, to turn back. I refused, wanting to change my ways. The impoverished players looked up at me, their faces filled with surprise for some reason.

"H-Hey," one mumbled, "G-Garr...no hard feelings, right?"

I looked closer, realizing who he was. Fryke, still begging on the street. Mother of God, he's still worthless! Even after taking lessons from me? I felt my chest heave, readying for a hard laugh. I stopped myself, taking a deep breath. Oh the irony was just too rich.

"What feelings?"

I opened my menu, readying to donate. To give...hard earned cash...to a friggin coward. Gotta love the little things in life, huh?

"I know that we've gotten off on a rough start," I noted, "if anything, I was out of line. Do you need assistance?"

The words felt heavy, like I was dropping bricks. I knew for damn sure I wasn't out of line...this guy's a coward. Wait, then...doesn't that make him just like me? I mean, with me holding back the truth...

His expression lightened, but still wary.

"Uh, sure?"

Right off the bat, I gave him two thousand Cor. His mouth was left agape, staring at the gift.

"Use it wisely," I instructed softly.

"I will," Fryke grinned, "I forgive you."

Grind my nuts...against sandpaper, after a firm stapling. I held back my disgust, feeling absolutely no reason for apologizing. If anything, Irsol the tin man would've been more pleasant company...

"Thanks a ton, Garr!"

The beggar to his right looked at me, his eyes beaming with hope. For him, I sent a similar deposit, feeling much more sympathy. The ragged player grinned, an expression I was much happier to see. He thanked me, running off the minute he acquired the sum.

Turning away, I had mixed feelings. I was pleased, feeling I'm becoming a more acceptable person. On the other hand, I felt like I had no longer any reason to say I'm brave...also thinking of throwing Fryke into a nearby pond.

Weighing the options, however, pond dipping sounded way too tempting. I moved quicker, wishing to drown these ideas. Should judge myself before I say a thing.

The mid-day sun hung high above the crater town. I wandered in search of Renee, needing her confirmation. Coming back to the Wandering Swan Inn, I glanced for any signs of Renee's presence. What if she's already moved on?

Checking her status on my friends list, however, it listed her as still in Urbus. Better check in on that.

Entering the inn, I searched for any familiar faces. The Wandering Swan Inn was packed, full of celebrating players. Seeing one wander by, I approached him openly.

"Excuse me?" I asked softly, "I'm looking for someone. Could you help me out?"

The blonde, armored male looked down at me. Somewhat taller than I, he smiled brightly.

"Sure! What do they look like?"

I smiled, surprised by his friendly demeanor.

"She's got ginger colored hair," I started, "About shoulder length. Looks like a hunter with her belt of throwing axes. Ever seen her?"

The adventurer scratched his chin hair, looking at the walls. His expression lit up as he nodded to me.

"Yea man! I do recall that one. Was just here this morning, seemed like she was bothered by something. Saw Teth come by too, asking for her to speak with him."

"Who's Teth?" I asked.

Why did that name sound familiar? Ugh, I've never been good at remembering names!

"Teth?" He shrugged, "he's one of those monks from Graye Sight. Preaches about how the rich of this town should donate to help the poor. He's a bit of a fiery one though, so I don't get involved."

I stopped, thinking about this. Could he be the same man who Irsol assigned me to correct? If so, then what's Renee doing?

"Did you see where they went?!" I asked, my voice raised.

"Heck if I know, I was just minding my own business."

He then pointed out the door.

"I'd suggest the town square though, Teth sticks around there everyday."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed. I rushed out of the inn, heading straight for the center of town.

If this was the same guy I nearly punched, he'd better have a good reason why he's going after my friend.

Right as I turned around a street corner, I was grabbed from behind, yanked back by a firm hand!

Pulled away, I was lifted off my feet like a doll, dangling me like a hooked fish. Holding me up, was the huge thug leader I encountered days ago. I grimaced, my legs wobbling in reaction to the mere sight of him. The feeling of them breaking returned, crawling on the ground...

He smiled wickedly, tossing me to the ground with a dribble. I fell on the pavement, my knees buckling as they pounded against the hard surface. My blood flared, the heat taking over.

"Awww," the giant mocked. "Look what we've got here, boys. The local midget's back! Hey, how're your legs? Betting fine, you pussy."

Four other men emerged from the alley beside the inn. Sneering, they looked down upon me, like I was fecal matter to them.

"What should we do with you?" He shrugged, "I'll be clear. I'm in a bad mood. You see, just the other day I had to duel some girl. Was flipping pissed with me, nearly broke my armor with a hammer! Crazy ass bitch."

Knowing the likelihood, I snickered. Rika clearly had a word with the gorilla herself, should've told her I had dibs. A grin emerged, the thought of Lis slamming him across the face with her mace thrilling me. If she could do it, so could I!

"What're you laughing at?!"

"Oh nothing," I smiled, rising back to my feet, "it's just...how big was the woman?"

"Tiny," one of his minions snickered, "barely up to his kne-"

"Shut up!" the giant snapped.

"Well then," I leaned, "how'd a man as strong as you lose? I wonder how your bros feel about that."

"Shut the hell up!" he shouted, "I made you my bitch...take that back and I might not break you over my knee!"

I smirked, summoning my Zweihander. I wasn't gonna lose again, had a plan for this blockhead.

"I don't think so." I looked him right in the eyes, standing beneath him.

His goons heckled, laughing at scene. He leaned over me as I spoke.

"Whatchu say? I didn't hear you."

Saying nothing, I sent him a duel request. The giant grunted, thinking as his options opened. The massive figure hesitated, taking for friggin ever to just pick an option! Come on, at least pick Half Loss...

Time kept passing, his eyes darting from choice to choice.

"Something wrong," one of his goons leaned, "don't let it bother you, Yemen."

"Getting pretty bored," I scolded, shouldering the Zweihander. "Please tell me the woman didn't take your balls with that last fight...wait, what're those bouncing in your throat?"

Glaring hatefully, the thug pointed.

"I'll go Full Loss if you don't shut up!"

I complied, nodding as I waited for his decision. I've spilled enough blood already...Rus already fell because of me. Seconds later, the timer appeared.

Starting from sixty, Half Loss mode was declared. The chains of his flail unwound, the spiked ball of iron clacking as it struck pavement. God, the spikes...

"I broke you once," the leader gloated, "do you really want a repeat?"

I said nothing, only smiling as I readied my weapon. His metal plated exterior gleamed in the sun, thick and unyielding.

Dodging the flail was my top priority, no block from my sword would halt its wrath. The weapon whirred, twirling in the air as the brute readied. His friends stepped back, leaving the street open for us.

The gong rang, its sound echoing throughout Urbus. The knight struck first, sprinting as he launched the spiked flail! I rolled right, time slowing as the ball flew by, missing me by mere inches. My boots squeaked, scraping against tile as I jumped in!

My rival bashed me back, using his kite shield like a ram! Shoved back, a loud thud was heard as it slammed against the muscle of my chest. Baring my teeth, I leaped straight back with a wide [Cleave]!

The greatsword rang, slamming against the steel of his shield! While the attack was blocked, the man recoiled from the blow! My strength proved great, stumbling him like a wooden pole.

Freeing my left hand, I swung a punch for his shield hand!

[Left Hook] activated, crashing against his wrist like a hammer! Bang, my knuckles struck the leather beneath his gauntlets, his arm thrown back! The shield flew out of his hand, tinking off a nearby building. My chance was nigh!

Angered, the giant retaliated with a punch of his own! Hitting me square in the shoulder, the metal wrapped hand slammed, sending me spinning back to the range of his flail.

He lurched back, readying a downward slam! Fearing the trauma, I jumped back, watching the weapon crack the tile below. The sight of those iron spikes triggered my phobia, my legs buckling with the memory of breaking. No, I couldn't back down! I had to end this, here and now!

At that moment, my eyes were set back to the brute. Agility was not my strong suit, I was not quick. I had to make up for it in strength. The Zweihander rose, the leather of its handle crackling in my grip. What if I struck the ball? I lowered my head, waiting for the thug to swing.

Tossing the chained ball back, my assailant twirled the device. Faster and faster the weapon spun, the spikes vanishing in a blur. Bending my knees, I waited for my chance, for the time to strike.

The flail flew, spinning towards my face! I skipped the sword, slapping the sphere away. Sparks scattered, streaming across the air like fireworks. The weapon rattled in my hand, shrieking in rebellion. The ball rolled along the ground, bouncing as it struck stone.

I could angle the attack, that was everything I needed to know. At that moment, all that was needed, was proper timing. Every time that man swung, he'd drop his shield. If that stayed true, I had a shot.

The man fell back, bending over to pick up his shield. I grinned, letting him recover. Rising back, he readied the gruesome tool of chains. I let my sword rest forward, swiping it gently side to side.

Eyeing right and left, I watched some of his pals close in, watching intently. It was perfect, the wind had stopped, the silence deafening. The knight hurled his weapon, flinging it with great force! Time slowed, the flail's ball flying towards me. This was my shot, now or never.

Sweeping in with a [Cleave], I hollered as the blade swung! Clang, the sphere was deflected, sailing straight for one of his comrades! The flail crashed into his face, sending him clean off his feet. My towering opponent glanced back, his comrades yelling in anger.

He stopped, looking suddenly fearful, but for what? With it being a Safe Zone, there's no way he could've taken damage. He glanced over to me, his expression filled with alarm.

"What," I growled, "did you hit your boyfriend? Oh wait...that was me wasn't it."

"What was that for?!" his people shouted, furious with their leader. Humorous.

The answer at first surprised me, but quickly coerced. I smiled, readying for another swing.

"H-Hey," the brute snapped, "I say we call it a draw!"

"Draw your weapon," I demanded, "as a warrior, you will not surrender...your pals mean nothing to me."

This incited him. The words that left my mouth brought him to a frenzy, swinging the flail at me wildly! I stepped back, shouldering the sword as he raced to close the distance. Players all around came to observe, some helping the downed man.

His swings were messy, uncoordinated. Stepping away, I kept out of range, baiting him. My adversary grew impatient, weaving harder hitting attacks. If I could land a hit on his friends...then who's to say I couldn't return to sender?

He swung wide, I jumped aside, the Zweihander bouncing on my shoulder. I watched as he pulled his arm back, preparing a forward slam. Now! Planting my feet, I baited him into it, keeping my face right in the path of collision!

He yelled, the ball flying! Just as it flew, I yanked my head back, slamming the greatsword with a [Down Chop]. The ball ricocheted, landing on the ground. It bounced, crashing straight to the bully's face! Uppercut!

Crack! The helmet bent, its form crumpling like foil as the spiked flail crashed. The force knocked it off, spinning in the air before landing behind him. Under that helmet, revealed a brown haired, surprisingly thin faced guy. Stumbling back, he dropped his weapon, watching as I charged!

Drawing the sword back, I ended him rightly. Raising the blade, the greatsword's pommel flew forward, hammering the bridge of his nose! Throwing my weight behind the strike, it sent the lumbering giant falling like a house of cards. His armor cranked as it scratched against stone.

The duel system notified me of victory, sweet victory at last! Seeing the man who broke my legs crumple at my feet, I couldn't help but chuckle under my breath. About time I set something damn straight.

Instead of turning away, I stepped forward, pressing my boots down on him as I walked out. Stepping on him, I said nothing, feeling him flinch under me. Sick of being a coward.

The thugs jeered at me as I walked, obviously pleased with my display of great respect. The sound of a cracking whip, however, filled my ears. Remembering that sound, I started sprinting. Racing to reach the center of town, images of the whip's many barbs filled my mind incessantly.

As I arrived at the town square, I noticed another crowd developing. Encircling the middle of the plaza, the players formed a wall of shoulders, blocking sight of whatever grabbed their attention. The sound of fighting behind the wall of shoulders was unmistakable.

 **A/N: Alright guys :D hope you liked the confession! I admit, I wasn't very confident about how well or accurate I've done it. Basing is solely on how straight forward Lisbeth was in canon, I made assumptions.**

 **Anyway! Reviews, follows, favs, or new ways to torment Garr are all appreciated!...minus kidney stones...because that's too cruel even for me!**

 **Next chapter should be up early, see ya then in 1-2 days!**


	39. Chapter 25: Meat and Defeat

**A/N: Welcome back to a new chapter of Sun Dancer! A series surprisingly scary for a book about a guy wrestling beetles.**

 **RiptideZ's promise of nuclear annihilation has prompted me to post the next chapter early! Him and theawesomess1's promise of a bacon-less era has me staying in my basement, thanks guys! XD**

 **Pair this off with threats of cringy Lisbeth canon dialogue on loop? Yea, I'm just a bit pressured.**

 **RiptideZ, theawesomess1, Azure, Thunderwolf, blazepanzer24, and DJVampi? Thanks a ton as always for the critique and support :D**

 **Reminder: Leopon is not my OC. She is the creation of blazepanzer24, starring in 'Leopon Rising' a story I find fun and enjoyable! Give it a read if you like a strong female character.**

 **Enjoy! ( Please don't nuke me D: )**

December 16th 2022

Breaking through the barrier of bystanders, I finally caught a glimpse of the fight. It was Renee...along with a familiar looking whip user. The ground was cloaked with skirting clouds of dust, the two clashing in a dance of steel!

Renee dashed around, weaving away from the wide swings of his whip. With every fresh step, came a new axe, lobbed towards her foe. On the opposing side, stood the whip wielder. Dressed in a gray cloak, it had to be Teth. Swinging his whip around, the tail-like weapon lashed out at her, barbs extending!

The spiked whip cracked as it struck stone, rattling as it coiled back! Renee jumped to the side, watching the weapon carefully. She threw another axe, Teth leaping left, forced to draw his lash.

The crowd stepped back, giving more room as the whip dragged by their feet. Just the look of the thorns unsettled me, nauseating me with their sadistic appearance. This wasn't a weapon to kill...this was for pure punishment.

Should I intervene? I had to stop Teth, he was going to hurt Renee! Summon the Zweihander with the flick of an arm, I gulped...stepping towards the fray.

Just as I moved in, a hand gripped my shoulder. I looked back, irritated by the intrusion.

A fairly tall guy had his hand on me, surprisingly calm in expression. Taller than most, his yellow clothing stood out sharply from the browns and blues of the area. Clad in bronze muscle armor and a crested helmet, his appearance matched that of Greek Spartans...minus the red clothing.

"You with Teth?" he asked, his voice deceivingly soft.

Something about that tone just grabbed my attention. He was trying to sound civil, but I could feel the danger behind that voice, even with an Australian accent.

"No," I blurted quickly, "I'm against him."

His stern gaze didn't change, his green eyes locked on me. Man, if I was going to fight again, I had to pay damn good attention to this one.

"You may wanna wait," he steadily smiled, "Renee's got this under control."

"You know her?" I blinked.

"I do," he nodded, "You must be Garr. Am I right?"

For the first time I was glad to hear someone who knew my name. I don't know what was with him, he bore no weapons yet I felt intimidated.

"Yes actually," I nodded, shrugging off his hand, "I'm sorry, who are you? I know she mentioned your name once..."

"Korrin," he nodded strongly, "I'm Renee's...friend. Promised I'd watch her back while she's fighting."

"Oh," I smiled, feeling a burst of relief, "I'm glad to hear...especially that we're on the same side."

"Eh," Korrin shrugged, "for now."

"Watching for the big guy?"

"Yea," the spartan looked back to the fight, "haven't seen him though...disappoints me."

"I've...dealt with him."

"Well that's a relief," he chuckled softly, "good on you, mate."

He didn't react poorly at all...in fact, he seemed rather pleased by that. I already liked him, he's cool.

"Mate? Where are you from?"

"Australia," Korrin replied, "you? You seem alright."

Jeez, an Australian...no wonder he's tough!

"America," I answered, "we're all in the same boat, right? You seem cool."

"Pretty much," he coolly accepted, "we've already got the mobs to deal with."

"Glad to meet you by the way," I cheered.

"Like wise," he turned his eyes back to the fight.

I stopped all progress. Korrin was right, I had to have faith in her, Renee's got this. His hair was long, black strands reaching the tip of his small nose. For a spartan style build, his body looked remarkably thin. Made me wonder what his fighting style was.

The whip cracked again, the hooked tail furling in the air! Renee rolled to the side, focused on keeping her distance from Teth. He hurled his whip over and over, each reaching out just a little closer to her.

For every wayward swing came a new tomahawk, forcing Teth to take differing sides each time. Suddenly Renee seemed to go crazy, aiming constantly for one side of her adversary.

Korrin nudged me, pointing this out.

"Teth's being baited," he nodded, "Renee's using a classic. We used to do that all the time to overly aggressive enemies."

"Forcing them to one channel, we'd pin them down. If they veered too hard, they risked balance. If not hard enough, they risked getting hit."

"Then," he put his hands behind his head, "I'd come in for the kill...good times."

"What would you use?" I glanced up.

"I use a rounded greatshield and spear. Not historically accurate, but works wonders. You wouldn't believe the kind of things that shield stops."

"Mind if I see those later," I asked, "never seen that combo used here...even though it sounds quite...logical."

"Later," he assured, "did I forget to mention...I fight on horseback too."

"Really," I blinked, "why's that?"

"Strength," he smiled, "my build focuses on Vitality and Intel, so my strength stats are a bit low. The horse makes up for this, allowing me to ram this spear through them like a bloody car."

I heard the whip crash! I watched as Renee stepped aside, the weapon nearly grazing her face. She stepped back, doing just as Korrin suggested, punishing her opponent with volleys of axes, guiding him.

Teth pulled the barbed rope back, stepping away to avoid the inbound blades. Sliding to the side, he swung hard, readying a sideways swipe!

Just as he coiled the weapon back, Renee pounced like a tiger! Doing a complete front flip, she flew over his whip's arc, clearing the air like a friggin rocket!

The spiked tail swept the ground, scattering dust in all directions! the barbs screeched, scraping against stone as it slowed. Falling back to Earth, Renee raised her axe, descending upon the unwary fighter.

Teth looked up in horror, stunned by his adversary's acrobatic feat. He tugged the whip, trying to ready his weapon. He raised a left arm to block, only to be kicked to the ground!

"You insolent-" he cursed, trying to get up.

As Teth struck Earth, Renee showed no mercy. Jamming her boot down, she pinned his weapon wielding hand to the pavement. She had him, trapped like a damn rat. Kicking him in the jaw, She slammed the blunt side of her axe to his collar bone!

A loud crack sounded off! With his clavicle broken, his entire right arm was left disabled. Teth squirmed, flailing his immobilized limb weakly. His resistance was met with more chops, cut apart like fresh game.

He yelled, helpless as the huntress continued her onslaught. He kicked, only to miss. Punched, only to strain himself.

In a matter of seconds his HP hit 50%, Renee winning by a landslide. As the system indicated her the winner, she kicked him again, stepping off. The crowd cheered, happy of how the fight ended. Holstering her hatchet, she nodded to Teth before storming off.

The crowd grew boisterous. Couldn't blame them, except for the realization that Renee had been taking it easy on me!

"Wow, Teth! You lost to a girl," some jeered, "good going, bro."

"And you call yourself a champion of the people!?" Others booed, hissing at the crippled man as he laid there.

Teth gripped his broken collar, tears rolling down his face.

Korrin nudged me, walking towards the downed man. I felt little sympathy, this guy's goons would've left me for dead out there. Had my fate been in his hands, I would've been food for the bugs. If he's their boss, then that said something about him.

On the plus side, this meant Irsol's request was finished, no need to wipe the floor with him. Justifying this, it left a nasty taste in my mouth. It felt wrong, so wrong to care so little.

Korrin approached Teth, his gaze snapping up to meet the spartan's. Teth's expression filled with fear. I watched intently, Korrin opening his menu. What was he doing?

Pulling out three healing potions, Korrin passed each to Teth. The downed man retrieved the red vials, pouring the contents of each into his mouth, savoring every taste. I watched as Korrin healed him from the beating.

I was...impressed.

This guy showed such compassion for Teth, even when Renee was risking herself getting injured for his pretentious hide. Had it been me, I'm not sure if I would've been as merciful. It had to take true strength to do that, strength I wanted.

Thinking maybe...I could learn stuff from him. Seeing him do so, I pictured Lisbeth, happy and proud. She wanted me to be a better man. Well, maybe from this stranger, I could be...

Teth's expression turned from fear, to shock. He stared at Korrin, as if paralyzed by this act of goodness.

The spartan nodded, saying nothing as he turned away. Seeing Korrin walk off, I started running, joining alongside the charitable warrior. Following him, I was reintroduced to that same thought. Wouldn't I want someone to help me?

Renee managed to walk a good distance, who would've thought. Down the street, it took a few minutes to end our pursuit. Korrin stepped alongside her, patting her on the shoulder, slowing her retreat.

"Good work back there," Korrin nodded, "By the book as usual."

"Thanks Kor," Renee looked to him.

"Renee!" I called out.

Hearing me, Renee glanced back to me, her ginger hair almost glowing in the sunlight.

"Hey Garr," she blinked, "how've you been?"

I stopped a few feet from her. Korrin stepped slightly to the side, giving her some space. Her expression was serious, determined.

"Saw your duel," I greeted, "you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine." She remarked dismissively, "Prick couldn't even touch me."

"Not surprised," I chuckled.

"Have you met Korrin?"

"We've met," Korrin grinned, "Don't mind her, Garr. She's just a bit tense, gets that way after a fight."

Renee shrugged her shoulders, glancing back at her friend. I wonder what was their past? I didn't see a great mindset difference, both seemed quite stoic, cool-headed. If anything, I saw something that'd work fairly well!

"Alright," I nodded to Korrin, looking back to Renee. "So how's it been?"

She remained silent, as if she's somewhere else. Looking closer, her lively pale coloration was replaced with cuts and bruises.

Korrin glanced.

"Oh," he drew potions, healing her.

"Thanks Kor," she smiled at him, looking back at me.

This gesture made me warm inside, reminding me of my own desire to care. I should start being that way for people, it's only right.

"So what was that about?" I asked, "were you planning that?"

"I did what I had to," she shrugged, "Teth needed a beating for what he did to you. I don't let people bully my friends."

"Huh," I rubbed my chin, "say...you didn't get any request to do so, did you?"

"Nope," Korrin answered, "she was just telling me the guy's a douche, so she made the decision."

"So," she smiled. "you've been away for a few days. Any news on the hunt?" Her cheerful demeanor returned.

"Sadly no," I shook my head, "man's a slippery one. I'm just thankful nothing's gone wrong. It's given me a chance to patch things up between Lis and I."

"Did you apologize," She asked, "hope everything's going alright."

"Yea," I answered, smiling back. "Things have been...exciting."

"Ha, can imagine" Renee laughed, "I mean, she's definitely a fiery one, just like you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," I smiled, "that kind of spice is what keeps the world turning. Least for me."

"Glad to hear," Korrin rolled his shoulders.

"how about you guys? Things seem pretty warm between you."

"Eh hehe," Renee looked back to Korrin, then back to me.

"I guess you're right. We were just about to go on a hunt after this. Asuna and Leopon are going hunting for another [Trembling Cow]."

"Ooo," I smiled, "sounds fun!"

"Wanna come with us?" Renee asked, "we could always use extra hands."

Korrin's expression shifted slightly, glancing back to Renee. That alone made me approach the towering spartan. No way was I going to get on his bad side.

"Korrin?" I looked up, "mind if we talk? For just a sec?"

"Sure," he nodded, following me to a corner. There was no way I'm going to ruin a friendship over that, no way.

"Hey so," I put my hands to my sides, "just letting you know. I have nothing past friendship with Renee."

"What're you talking about?"

"Oh I...just saw your expression change when she asked," I frowned slightly, "just wanted to be sure you were cool with me. I'm with Lisbeth, been very lucky."

"Ah," he shrugged, "You know I'm her ex, right?"

"No," I leaned my head, "I had you figured for a close friend, you two get along well."

"Well no worries mate, yea things are what they are. I tend to just let stuff sort itself out."

"Anyway! I just wanted you to know that I'm not in your way." I splayed hands, "Making a good first impression with you is important...since you're the first guy that hasn't wanted to break me like glass."

"Thanks," he smiled, "You earned cool points with me for the honesty. So who's the girl?"

"Glad you asked," I grinned.

We chatted about Rika, mostly me ranting on how absurd my luck's been. Returning to Renee with smiles, I felt a good starting impression with Korrin, hopefully one that wouldn't change.

"So," Renee inquired, "What do you think? Day's still bright out for at least another ten hours."

"Nah," I teased, "I'm totally gonna pass up on a good fight."

"Liar," said Renee. "you just wanna get back to lifting weights!"

"That too," I cheered, "first, I was going to Lis to buy some armor. Don't think walking around in cotton and linen is going to suffice anymore."

"Yea probably," she chuckled slightly, "would be nice if you could take a pebble without dying."

Glad to see she remembered that of all things! I chuckled, getting a kick out of that humiliating defeat.

"Where we grouping up?" I tilted my head.

"Around the north gate," Renee stated, Korrin pointing in the direction, "make it quick though. Asuna can't spare much time away from the front lines."

"Understood," I smiled, "I'll be back asap!"

* * *

 ** _Sun Dancer_**

* * *

Twenty five thousand Cor and one beautiful blacksmith, knighthood's never looked so good. The premise of taking a stiff breeze at point blank was more than a little appealing. After all, heaven knew I might die to the next disgruntled squirrel.

The midday sun blasted the mountain city, illuminating its streets with ample warmth. If I wanted to get armor, I knew Rika would be my best bet. She was probably the best smith out here...on top of everything else. The only rule was no discounts, could only imagine the cost of resources.

By luck, I caught her free of customers, idly browsing her menu. Glancing up, Rika waved to me, rising to her feet as I approached.

"Hey Garr," she smiled, "what's up?!"

"Hey freckles," I chimed, "nothing much, just beat the crap out of a certain prick."

"Oh really," she smiled impishly, "was it the flail user?"

"Yep," I nodded, "you'll love this!"

Upon hearing the winning blow, Rika clapped with enthusiasm, smiling fairly proudly.

"Now that," she leaned, "is how you get stuff done. Love it!"

"Say," I leaned to her, "were you giving the guy trouble? He seemed a bit shaken."

"Course not," her grin turned malicious, "I have no idea what you're talking about, balloon arms."

"Really?" I smirked, "cuz he was talkin about a gal with a mace..."

"You're imaginin things," she leered, "what'd he say?"

"Oh he was mad," I laughed, "you messed his ego up real bad!"

"Awesome," she fist pumped, "Kinda wish I had more time to practice with Asuna..."

"Sadly," she smirked, "that girl's a badass, she's too busy leading the front lines."

"Sounds like a challenge," I beamed confidently, "will have to see about dueling her myself someday."

"Psh," Rika brushed her bangs, "warrior..."

"So anything else, Garr?"

"Oh just needing the skills of the best smith in town."

"Only in town?"

Crap, set off the mine!

"Town...or around," I teased, "I don't know...both?"

"Good answer," she winked.

"So whatcha need?" She touted her hammer, "I can make many things!"

"Need armor," I rubbed my head, "A knight without armor's kinda out of place, dontcha think?"

"Aw come on," she rubbed her chin as she eyed my stomach, "those iron abs not working for ya anymore?"

I felt my face heat, hearing her talk about my body so...positively.

"Knights need more than that, Rika," I whispered her name, keeping privacy.

"Nuh uh," she laughed, "Knights were well known for running into battle bare chested, with concrete abs to stop the swords and spears in battle. It's true, the TV told me!"

"Really?" I played along, "what would save them from arrows then?!"

"Oh their pecs," she winked, bumping her fist against my chest, "just like this!"

Thud.

"Oh no," she blinked.

"What is it?" I looked down.

"You're getting flabby!"

"What?!" my gaze shot downwards, feeling my chest muscles.

"Ha," she laughed, "too easy...yet so fun."

Removing her hand from my chest, I blushed.

"Still better than female fantasy armor," I joked, "seriously. I've seen sweaters with better protection!"

"Oh my god yes!" Rika groaned, burying her face in her hands, "I know right? I wanna just slap whoever designed those!"

She grew steadily heated.

"When I go to fight," she ranted, "I need to protect myself, not show off my body!"

Hearing her talk about such was too funny. I had to admit though, the rack was impressive.

"Oh they brought spears?" Lis guffawed, "better make sure my iron bra's on extra tight!"

"Pffffft," I wheezed, "Chainmail? You mean underwear right?"

"God," Lis squirmed, "sounds so uncomfortable. I've worked with such metal all the time in workshops...last thing I'd want is to wear that for such...purposes."

Laughing, I waved a finger, trying desperately to say more.

"Oh-Oh my! Gonna stop those arrows so well with my adamantium swimsuit!"

Caught up in the joke, we laughed our hearts out. Simmering down, we smiled to one another, the pleasure of her company nearly melting me.

"Anyway," Lis sighed gently, "you said armor right?"

"Yep," I nodded, "looking for heavy gear, something to ensure I won't get stun locked by a toothpick wielder. Any options?"

"You betcha," she smiled, "Touch the anvil, it'll give a list of armor I can create. I'll be sure to give a discount."

"I appreciate it," I blushed, "but I won't accept the discount. Wanna help you succeed, you know?"

Her smile turned vicious, like I was on the verge of setting off a trap.

"You sure?"

Dear God, why did that look on her face always scare me? Messing with me was indeed her specialty.

"I'm sure," I nodded, selecting the anvil between us.

A pale blue display opened, revealing a list of categories, starting first with [Weapon], [Armor], and [Shields]. Man this was like a gun shop, I could see myself browsing that for hours! Sifting through the armor section, the list was almost mind-blowing. Light, Medium, Heavy, and Full-Plate existed.

"What's Full Plate?" I looked back to Lis.

"Oh that's an armor class I haven't unlocked yet. According to the system," she pulled out a notebook from her pocket.

Flipping through pages, she put her finger on one before looking back up to me.

"It acts as a complete body suit," she read off, "protecting the wearer from great deals of physical damage."

"Sounds like something I'd want," I grinned, "What's the catch?"

"Well," Lis brushed her hair, "it's very expensive, each suit is hand crafted for individual players."

"That's all?"

"Nope," Lis smiled, "it also changes how your body takes certain types of elemental damage.

"Plus if you're a lighter build, it'll remove your ability to use agility based skills."

"Alright then," I chuckled, "no ninjas wearing cars, makes sense."

I nodded, looking back to the [Heavy] section. Starting with helmets, I scrolled through lists, leading eventually to an [Iron Close Helmet].

The headpiece encased the wearer's entire dome, protecting the head and upper neck with solid metal. Seeing the visor and curved face guard, it perfectly resembled the head gear of knights.

Man, that fantasy came right back. Thick metal armor all around, big bright cape over my shoulders...yes.

Looking through, the system offered a [Preview]. Selecting it, the object spawned in my hands! The helmet felt dense, hefty to hold. As I tried it on, the helmet changed sizes, adjusting to support the circumference.

Hearing the metal clank over me, I was pleased with the sense of security. The only issue I found, was the fact it limited my vision. Was like I was looking at the world through a drinking straw. I already saw the world through such a limited scope, no need to shrink it!

Seconds after placing it, however, a grid appeared over my HUD. The white lines flashed, removing the helmet from my sight. I placed my hands to my face, worried the helmet vanished.

To my surprise, the helmet was still on, the smooth metal cold to my fingertips. With my vision fully restored, it felt damn nice! I felt like a walking tank, ready to crush lighter foes under my boot!

"Whatcha think?" Lis smiled, "won't lie, it looks really cool on you!"

"I like it," I answered.

The minute I replied, I noticed something. My voice echoed slightly, like I was really wearing a bucket over my face! The slight voice modifying won me over in an instant, I felt like a real knight.

"Ooo, I do like that sound effect," Lis giggled, "makes you sound cool!"

"Darn," she looked up, "now I want one...hm."

At that moment, I realized I couldn't say no to the helmet. Not only did it change my voice, but it hid the cherry red face I had! Masked it like a bandage over a blister.

"Thank you," I bowed lightly, looking at the price tag. Costing two thousand Cor, I had a brief list of colors to choose from. Iron and Black were the only ones unlocked, others appeared as [Undiscovered].

"What's with the undiscovered colors?"

"Oh don't mind those," Lis waved, "they're...apparently items to be found in the world. Once I've found the so-called [Artisan's Bucket], I can paint armor in many more colors!"

The word bucket sent me back...back to the first days of Aincrad. Oh man, did it still work?

"Buckets?!" I stopped, "oh man, that reminds me! Got one?"

"Um," Lis looked around, "yea, why?"

I snatched the container, smiling brightly as I checked for an NPC.

"You'll see!"

Looking around, I found an unsuspecting [Town Guard] roaming the streets. Covered in scalemail, the faceless patrol guy was ill-prepared for me. Taking the rim with both hands, I approached.

Walking beside him, I readied the wooden bucket in my hands, creeping upon him, stalking the figure. The NPC stopped, looking at me as I raised the container. Mortar fire in three!

I dropped! Watching as the bucket shot away, rocketing to the sky. The [Town Guard], however, didn't take it well...not at all.

Don't let that hitcha where the sun doesn't shine, Kayaba!

"Stop right there, criminal scum!" The guard shouted, glaring as the bucket achieved low orbit.

Oh lord, the voice acting! The second I heard the guard's voice, I couldn't stop laughing. It was so hammy, amazing was achieved. The bot sensed my mirth, getting angrier at my display.

"You will pay the fine," the guard threatened, "or it's off to prison with you!"

A display appeared, showing a fine of five hundred Cor! Jeez, all that for just a bucket launch? I sighed, paying the total. Just as I redressed my horrible, inhuman grievances, I heard a loud whistle!

Zoom, the bucket came rocketing back to Earth! Proceeding to mock physics, the container dashed around, bouncing off buildings like a pinball!

Ducking, I covered my head. Wait, I had a helmet...no I don't. The makeshift projectile hurled back and forth, missing me by mere inches, the air sweeping by as I dropped to my belly!

It flew over, missing me...only to crash seconds later into someone else. Looking up, I felt a cold chill. It didn't just slam any player at the speed of sound...it had to crash...into Asuna.

What was that about me being lucky? Where's that bucket list?

The brave Asuna was felled by a humble container...going at mach two. So much for undefeated! She shrieked, thrown on the pavement by the wayward cup.

Laying on the ground, she stared up at the sky, sending chills down my back. I raced over, panicking as I tried helping her up.

"Oh god! Are you okay?" I shouted, my face feeling cold.

Asuna continued staring at the sky, her expression neutral. Please tell me the previewed helmet could protect my face...

"...the heck was that?"

Lisbeth broke the silence, laughing like a maniac at the sight of the street side mayhem. Rolling on the grass, psyches may have snapped that day. She pounded her fists on the green blades, infecting me with her guffaws.

"That...was a bucket," I squeaked, looking back to Asuna.

She glared at me, her hazel eyes burning with a very familiar fury as she rose to full stature. Resting one hand on her side, I kept eyes on her sheathed weapon. Where'd the guard go, I'm being assaulted with deadly weapons, and a rapier!

"Uh, he did it." I said, pointing at an NPC shopkeeper.

"Oh I'm sure," Asuna spoke, her voice low and cold.

She glanced at Lis, still laughing at the incident. At least someone could take a joke. Not like Asuna got injured or anything...I hope.

"What're you laughing at?!"

"Nothinnn," Lis smirked, sighing as she sat back up.

"Anyway," Asuna looked back at me, softening her gaze to a stern expression.

"We've been waiting for you at the gate, hurry up."

"Oh yea!" I nodded, "sorry about that."

I raced back to Lisbeth, making a quick few purchases before heading out. Starting with the helmet, I purchased it in matte black for two grand. Confirming the purchase, I was left with nineteen grand.

"Nice one," Lis winked, "learned something new today."

"Yesss," I cheered.

A few minutes passed before I made up my mind on the rest of the new gear. A plain iron cuirass, some tassets to protect my thighs, as well as shin guards. The total for the matching set reached four grand.

Left with fifteen grand, I felt satisfied. I nodded to Lis, watching as she forged every piece of equipment I ordered. Hammer struck iron, bending and molding to the shapes requested. Her eyes glowed, focused solely on the act of creation.

The bang of hammer on metal filled the air, the heat of the forge spreading over us. Watching ingots change shape, she took new ingots as they molded.

Rika finished the armor minutes later, forging with astonishing speed. Inspecting every component, she narrowed or softened her gaze as her brown eyes scanned. Looking on both sides of each piece, she put aside the shin guards, then the tassets. She stopped around the helmet.

"Something?" I looked.

"Didn't get a perfect score," she groaned, "bugs me. I don't like giving such low quality stuff."

"I'll take it," I smiled, "Long as it works, right?"

"But it's not my best," Lis looked up, "that could mean your life out there."

"It's good enough for me," I assured, "I make up for it by factor of stubborn anyway."

She hesitated, unwilling to give the perfectly viable headpiece. I'm glad she cared so deeply, but Asuna was looking way too eager to practice with that rapier!

"Lis," I coaxed, "it's from you. That alone makes it an honor just to wear it!"

"Plus," I whispered, "I'm about to get shanked."

"True," she smiled, "still though...I could do much better..."

God dammit woman! I've got a shark on my ass and you're intentionally trolling me! I was being baited so hard, help me.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," I bowed my head, "Besides, it'll protect me better than anything else out here."

"Not as well as I'd want."

"Well," I argued, "I'm grateful nonetheless. May I?"

Lisbeth sighed, nodding as she gave me the pieces of armor. Equipping all four pieces of matching colored armor, I felt wonderful! Iron, from my head down to my shins. My layered tassets served as an outer layer for my thigh plates, my cuirass and helmet protecting most of my upper frame.

Looking back, the mixture of green clothing and black iron covered my being...a bit awkwardly to be honest. Lis looked, smiling at me with wonder.

"Wow, you look great, Garr! Like a real knight."

"Thank you," my voice echoed with a knightly effect, "all the work of a great smith."

She blushed, bowing her head lightly. Now that I think of it, I should get armor for my arms and hands too!

"Ahem," Asuna coughed.

"Oh," I looked back to her, "sorry. Shall we?"

"Yes, hopefully today please."

I looked back at Rika.

"So how's dinner sounding tonight?" I asked quickly.

Asuna suddenly grabbed my shoulder, pulling me away!

"Bye Garr!" Lis laughed, "Sounds great! Come talk to me when you're back!"

Dammit Asuna, ya buzzkill. Was being tag-teamed so hard...

Heading out to the town gate, Asuna let go. Taking the lead, she kept her posture quite rigid and serious. I smiled, enjoying the sound of my metal armor clacking with each step. For once, I could actually take a hit, all without losing limbs!

Walking alongside her, I spotted the rest of my friends. Leopon, Korrin, and Renee. All waiting along the mountain gate, they

"Took you long enough!" Renee whined, "I told you to just buy and go."

"Okay my bad," I splayed my arms, "I'm easy to distract."

"Eh, can't blame ya," Korrin chuckled, "Come on, we should've been out there like...half an hour ago."

"Hey Garr," Leopon waved, joining alongside me as we ventured out.

"Ah good to see you Leopon," I greeted, "how's it been with you?"

"Pretty good," Leopon grinned softly with confidence, "been out training for a while. You?"

"Been busy," I shrugged, "stuff all around. Better busy than bored though right?"

"Definitely," she nodded.

"So we all ready?" Korrin looked.

Everyone agreed, packing together as we marched out the gate. The warm winds of the savannah greeted us, the expanse looking endless. With combat nowhere in sight, I kept my helmet off.

"Wouldn't you wanna keep that on?" Renee asked, following Asuna and Leopon in front of us.

"Not around friends," I smiled, "it just feels rude, wearing a face encasing helmet around you guys."

Renee shrugged, my gaze turning to Korrin. In his left hand, a round shield twice as wide as me rested. Colored bronze, the shield looked capable of even stopping my [Ultra Greatsword]! Even had a curve to it, like the shields Spartans used.

To his right, a spear as tall as him bobbed, hung over his shoulder. A simple iron tip on one end, its range had to be better than mine.

"So why Intelligence in your build, Korrin?"

He glanced back, his green eyes vacant and calm.

"It's strategy," he replied, "for me? It's not a matter of how many times you hit, it's where you hit. It increases my accuracy and chances of scoring a critical hit."

"I'd rather not lend too much of my life on luck," I blinked, "isn't that what you're doing?"

"Normally that's true," he flexed his spear wielding arm, "but I've got much longer range than most. Spears give you that kind of bennie. What's your build?"

"Attitude and bacon," Leopon joked, glancing back at us. "Maybe a sprinkle of caffeine."

"Nailed it!" I praised, raising my hands.

Asuna chuckled, her body language loosening up a bit.

The explanation of going full strength and vitality in build? It got me the esteemed rank of beefcake, not bad considering what could've been said. Course the title of slowpoke's hard to beat.

"So what's your real name?" Korrin looked back to me.

"Aiden," I answered, "rest of you? If you don't feel comfy, it's cool."

"Declan," Korrin waved.

"Helen," Renee nodded, "Where are you from, Garr? This game's brought droves of people from all over."

"Western US." I answered, "not exactly where I'd wanna be. But hey, it's home."

"Really?" pondered Helen, "wow so that means you're far as frack. Always knew the bloody Americans would invade someday!"

"You kiddin," I laughed, "with the friggin spiders you guys got back there? There's no way we're screwin with the Aussies!"

"Oh it's not that bad," Korrin chuckled, "it's the damn...well everything that lives here. Even the sheep could kill you here."

"I rest my case," I shrugged.

I turned, looking at Asuna and Leopon.

"How about you two?"

"Not to be rude," Leopon shrugged, "but I'm not ready to say my name. Sorry."

"Same," Asuna nodded, "I mean, we're both from Japan."

"That begs the question," I glanced to everyone, "how the hell are we able to communicate so damn well? I mean the dingo lovers I ge-"

Whack, Renee slapped the back of my head.

"Hey!" I laughed, "just messing with ya!"

"We can start making jokes about Muricans too, mate" Korrin teased.

"Go ahead," I smirked, "freedom of speech!"

"As for your question," Leopon slowed, "I remember something about a language plugin that Cardinal set up. It allows us to communicate seamlessly despite language differences."

"And like that," I smirked, "you lost me."

* * *

 ** _Sun Dancer_**

* * *

As we traveled further along the plains, Renee told us we're closing in to [Trembling Cow] territory. Drawing weapons, Asuna organized us accordingly. Korrin was to lead, Asuna and Leopon along the flanks, Renee center, and I as rear guard.

Shouldering the Zweihander, I kept glancing back and forth for this over sized bovine. My fingers stretched and flexed around the handle, patiently waiting for any sudden sound or move.

"How do you carry that all day?" Renee looked, "doesn't it weigh you down a bit?"

"not really," I answered, "it's actually lighter than I expected. Gotta be like...what four pounds? Should've learned about swords..."

Something broke the silence...loud snorting. Next came the clomping of hooves, the breathing growing louder. Dust flew, shrouding the incoming threat.

"Back up!" Asuna ordered.

Stepping back, the roar of an angry cow filled the air. The beast approached, revealing its silhouette through the cloud of dried Earth. The bovine, it was many times bigger than any I've seen. Standing taller than Korrin, the monster had to be over fifteen feet tall! A [Trembling Cow] towered over us, reminding me just how small we really were.

It snorted, great puffs of steam bellowing out of its flares. Glaring, it stopped in front of us, scraping its hooves against the dusty soil.

Finally, a monstrously sized creature to test my strength, to prove my worth against, my ability as a protector! I couldn't let this chance slide, I had to attack! Without warning, I leaped for the leviathan of beef, ready to fight!

The cow roared, looking down at me as I charged! Its dark brown eyes flared, watching as I readied a swing! Aiming for the cow's face, I swerved my body, letting the Zweihander's mass loose with a [Cleave]!

"Don't!" Asuna shouted, "It'll aggro y-"

It was too late, the sword already in motion, sending me teetering with the strike. The iron glinted as it flew, punching through the leathery hide. The second the blade struck bone...everything stopped. A dull thud greeted my ears, a barely damaged HP gauge for my eyes! My arms shook, the dense bone absorbing the energy like concrete!

The Cow roared, raising hooves against me in rage. I leaned back, forcing myself to retreat!

Still recovering from the hard swing, I was too slow. Swiftly struck in the chest, the hardened feet of the [Trembling Cow] sent me soaring like a kite! The ring of my cuirass filled my ears as I flew, a throbbing pain enveloping my chest.

I yelled as I hit dirt, rolling as I gripped the weapon for dear life. I have met my enemy...and I was wrong.

I laid for a moment, coughing as I was alerted to the sound of galloping hooves.

I looked up, only to see the flash of blue! A loud bang erupted, the sound of hooves against steel, the very air rushing past me.

"Move!" Leopon shouted, "I can't keep blocking!"

"Run Garr!" Renee yelled, "It's locked on you!"

I gasped, stumbling away as my friends struck away. That's when it hit me...run? This was what I called a fight! Finally, a creature that could take a hit! That bravado all left me in a flash...gone the second the beast kicked Leopon away.

Horns lowered, the cow ignoring the hatchets and rapiers sticking through its sides ready to skewer through me! My bravery, where did it go?

I watched as the others desperately piled on! Leopon back in, shrugging off her injuries as she jumped it from the side. Asuna hurled towards the [Trembling Cow] with astonishing speed, her rapier going for its limbs, causing the beast to groan.

Renee threw volleys of hatchets, landing multiple hits to the thick skinned thighs. Its HP dropped steadily, but it absolutely refused to stop. This beast was dead-set on killing me!

Korrin raced to me, riding on horseback! Raising the Zweihander, I had to stop running, I could handle this!

"Korrin!" I waved, "ready up! The fat prick's closing in!"

"That thing will run you over, fool! Get on!"

"We'll see about that," I cheered.

I coughed, the pain in my chest forcing me to bend my knees. Korrin raced around me, cursing loudly. The bovine closed in, matching me as I swung again with a [Down Chop]!

The blade met ivory, screeching as the two clashed! Sparks flew like butterflies, bursts of life in the chaos. The [Ultra Greatsword] class was known for staggering the mightiest of beasts. This didn't save me from the laws of physics! The blade recoiled, failing to stop the cow from slamming into me! The horns drove into my chest, sending me rolling to the side.

The sharp tip crashed against iron, the metal forming a spear as it gouged me. God, getting hit by it felt worse than a football tackle. My head struck grass, a glimpse of the sky to greet the sharp pain. I felt my chest, noting the massive dent in my cuirass, my HP flashing yellow.

Looking down, the sharp spike dented my armor, thankfully absorbing most of the damage. Groaning, I tripped halfway to getting up. The wind was knocked out of me, forcing me to gasp as I struggled. I heard Korrin race beside me, extending a hand to me.

"You done being suicidal?! Climb on!"

I nodded, focused on catching my breath. I rose an arm, opening my legs as he helped up and onto his steed! Gripping his shoulder, I felt dizzy, a warmth spreading in my head. The Zweihander hung awkwardly to the side, my grip wavering.

Korrin's horse reared, racing off into the grasslands beyond! I looked back, the [Trembling Cow] charging after us at high speed. Seeing it approach, I frowned. Disgusting, I was retreating. Leopon and Asuna dashed around the rampaging mammal, hacking at limbs and stomach, slicing for every second they had.

"Turn it around!" I begged Korrin, "I want to hit it with my sword!"

"Let the others handle it!" Korrin refuted, "you can't do this on your own!"

"Don't tell me what I can't do!" I shouted.

"Then jump off you asshat! I'm not getting killed because of your F'ing need for glory!"

Looking down at the grass below the racing horse, I rolled off. Landing on my shoulder, Korrin's horse neighed, galloping away as I hit the dirt.

"I was kidding dammit!"

I grunted, turning to face my adversary, can't keep running away. Its HP was heavily drained...I had only my teammates to thank. Despite the grievous wounds, its persistence proved infallible, continuing its sprint towards me. Roaring angrily, it lowered its head, the white horns gleaming in the afternoon sun.

"What're you doing?!" Renee screamed.

Dust flew, the cow stopping forcefully in front of me! The second it halted, it kicked itself upward! Rearing back, it raised both hooves, readying a full stomp! Seeing its belly exposed, I readied a [Down Chop], raising the Zweihander high over my head.

"Mooooove!" Asuna shouted.

"You'll get crushed!" Leopon warned.

Not a chance, not when such a perfect challenge existed. I swung the hefty blade, the world slowing as the greatsword reached forward, the hooves closing in to my face.

Sensation left me, abandoning my cause. My eyes widened, watching as my aim faltered, knowing I was missing. Too far left...it couldn't hit the soft belly. The weapon instead clashed against hoof, digging inches through the stomping toe!

While the strike wounded, the angle jerked back my arms! My wrists buckled, the thumbs stretched as I tried stopping my own sword. The blade rocketed back, slamming me in the face! The sharp iron shrieked, striking my helmet with overwhelming force. Stars...that's all I could see, the weapon bouncing forward.

The [Trembling Cow] yowled, pulling back its foot, roaring as it stumbled, raising it again for a hard punch!

There was my chance, it was wounded, I could take a leg right there! I swung wide, letting loose the might of [Cleave] upon the wretch! I smiled, feeling the strength return...the energy to guarantee victory once more. I blinked, watching the blade fly as I swerved with the weight!

I missed...just barely. It all happened too fast, it went horribly wrong, how could I miss? The Zweihander swung too low, skipping grass as it dashed past its leg. I watched, the warmth and confidence leaving me as the hoof came forward, the world shrinking around me as time slowed to a halt.

My vision went black, a loud bang was heard, followed by my face numbing with pain! Something broke in my mouth, fragments of bone flying into my gums. Sharp corners...

My head spun, my sense of balance ruined as I fell on my back. My ears kept ringing, silencing all outside noise. My entire mouth erupted in an inferno of grief, firing in waves throughout my head as I spat pieces of whatever broke. Looking at them...they were pieces of my teeth.

I laid there, clueless to my surroundings, where was I? Seconds later, my hearing returned...followed by the roar of the [Trembling Cow]. No matter what I felt earlier...I was afraid, I was going to pay the coming price for my foolishness, my desire to prove others wrong.

My vision was doubled, blinding me as I staggered to my feet, my mouth exploding in agony. Hobbling to full stature, I lunged towards the beast, grabbing anything I could as I drew from my belt!

Pulling the hatchet, I hacked at its hide, desperate to defend myself! My strikes were feeble, but they healed, the pain leaving my mouth as metal struck flesh. I kept swinging, praying today wasn't my last, slashing for the sake of tomorrow! I suddenly felt the poke of horns, followed by the air...the ground leaving me.

Slipping into darkness, all I could hear were the shouts of my teammates. Trembling, I felt my strength leaving me. Was that it...was that all I could do?

I returned to Earth, the hatchet falling with my descent. I shook violently, feeling the wind knocked out of me again. Breathing hard, I looked up, watching as the [Trembling Cow] charged.

Heh, what a fool. Hands are all I had left to fight with, better make it count...

Suddenly, I saw a flash of orange hair. Asuna, she and Leopon managed to climb over the bovine! The flicker of rapiers were seen, the loud squish as their blades punched through the throat of the rampaging cattle.

More hatchets dug into its ribs, the monster slowing as cumulative damage stacked.

Just as it reached close range, a horse raced past me, Korrin. Charging straight in, the spartan readied his spear, driving it straight through an eye!

The cow roared loudly, stopping as the sharpened stick pierced its socket. It buckled, trying to force the spear out, only to be driven further by the Australian spartan.

Renee jumped on, joining the others in the orchestra of steel! The beast let out a soft groan, stumbling onto its knees. It breathed haggardly, wiggling weakly to pry the three fighters from its back. Moments later, it fell on its side...defeated by their combined efforts.

My head throbbed with pain, the breeze of the savannah passing as I let my head fall. My own body shook as I looked to the sky.

Seconds turned to minutes, quickly disseminating into a stream of unrecorded time. I laid back, breathing...a blessing I had again. It was dead, nothing more to it. I groaned, the electrifying pain in my jaw gone, replaced with another, far more tolerable chest pain.

How did that hoof not break my jaw?

Feeling my head, I found my answer. The [Iron Closed Helmet], it saved me. I felt the massive dent, a round marking from where the hoof struck. Nestled right along the jawline, it held back a ton of damage. No doubt, if I didn't have that helmet...it would've done much worse. Had I not worn this...

I laid on the grass, counting my blessings. I wasn't dead, despite everything. I just had to challenge that, didn't I? Ugh, well I definitely owe Lisbeth for the armor. The sun's warm rays left my face, something shielding me from its grace. Opening my eyes, it was Asuna, glaring as she looked down at me.

"What was that," she said softly, the anger barely restrained.

Fairly stunned by the circumstances, I was slow to respond, too slow to react to the grenade about to go off.

"What the hell Garr?!" Asuna persisted, "did you want to get yourself killed?! The beast has a lock-on function!"

"The minute the cow aggros a target," she ranted, "it won't stop until either it dies, or you do! Yet you insisted on hitting it, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry," I moaned, "I thought I could handle it."

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" she pointed a finger, "We had a plan and you didn't listen! I don't have to tolerate this from frontliners, because they know better."

I stayed quiet, staring softly at Asuna. She crossed her arms, her eyes filled with unbridled rage.

"You know what's the worst part?" she stepped forward, grabbing me by the shirt.

"What?" I replied hesitantly.

"If we didn't step in...what do you think would've happened to you?"

"I don't know," I sighed, "luck's been on my side so far. I'm not one to quit."

"I would've had to go see Lis," she muttered her hazel eyes blazing, "do you know why?"

"Because I'm a fool that dented his armor?"

"Because you would've been dead," she shouted, "what was that? You think you're invincible or something? It doesn't work like that here, idiot!"

The words came like a rain of arrows, punching holes through me like paper. In all honesty, I deserved it. I dove into that without thinking twice.

"Do you even care what happens to you," she growled, "This isn't the first time you nearly died for something you started! What's your problem?"

I stayed silent, good question. Why was I like that? Because that's what I taught myself to do, to challenge anything bigger than me. Lacking height myself, this made...an ample sum of challenges.

"I don't give a damn what you think of yourself," Asuna barked, "but if you die...you'll hurt Lis..."

She pulled me tighter.

"And then? I'd go to whatever magical place you call paradise and burn you alive in it, you understand?! Don't doubt me. My best friend's on the line."

This reminder rang truest of all of her words. How could I continue to be so reckless, knowing I mean something for someone? At least with family, they'd understand I died fighting, honoring their name with courage...but Rika? What excuse did I have?

"I understand," I nodded, "I'm sorry. I...guess I have to...remember that it isn't just me anymore."

"Exactly," Asuna sighed, "now come on," she stepped away, "we've got loot to distribute."

I nodded, stumbling back to my feet. The rest of the group huddled together, looking over our spoils. Amongst the pile was 13,000 Cor, some [Trembling Ivory], [Trembling Cow Milk] and [Trembling Beef].

"Let's clear the Cor first," Korrin commanded, "I say we each," counts head, "split the amount by...2,600 each?"

"I'll pass," I waved, "you guys saved my ass back there, you should get bigger cuts."

While an argument occurred, my decision was final. Given no money, I felt the others got proper compensation. Leopon looked...notably tired, like she was ready to go to sleep or something.

"You alright Leopon?"

"Yea," she sighed, "just a bit tired. Thanks though."

Inside, I felt great shame. If I wasn't so damn full of myself I wouldn't have tried. I was only going to make Rika feel worse if I kept this up!

My eyes set on the ivory and cow milk, wondering what they do.

A short conversation with Renee clarified both. The milk's apparently good for making a [Tremble Shortcake], an expensive dessert made in a restaurant in Urbus. The ivory served as [Weapon/Armor Creation Material].

I wanted that ivory, Rika would've surely loved it. Sadly due to my recklessness, the only item I managed to negotiate off was the milk, Leopon getting the ivory. Fair enough, the knight did save me.

As the sun began to set over the horizon, I received a new message from Irsol.

"Good work on the job. Report back this evening, got something for you and Renee."

That's funny, I don't recall reporting on...Teth. Oh well, meant I was still employed...to the most boring NPC of a player ever.

This was my last job, meant I'd get my leads. Once I got those, it would be time to move. I still haven't told Rika the truth...the thief had yet to summon his demons...

"So Garr," Leopon asked as she approached, "you and Lis, huh?"

"Yep," I answered humbly, "I...am very lucky."

"Oh?" she crossed her arms, not looking terribly amused.

"To be honest," I matched her gaze, "I just showed how ungrateful I was. She's the sweetest...and very strong willed."

"The reason I ask," she brushed her blonde hair back, "it's...the age thing. I mean, you being twenty one, Lis at sixteen."

"I know," I glanced to her, "we've got a gap...and I accept that. Long as we're happy and respectful, I'm good."

Leopon nodded lightly, looking at me with mild suspicion.

"I didn't think of you as a bad guy," Leopon assured tersely, "was just curious."

"If anything," I sighed, "I have to take her into consideration more. I can't keep being this reckless."

"That you do," she nodded, her blue grey eyes set on me, "you fight hard, but you have to know when to back off."

"That being said," she stretched her arms, "she's said good things about you, plus you seem to be kind."

"I admit," Asuna smiled, "Lis' been pretty happy the last couple of days."

I frowned softly hearing this. I've got a mission to accomplish, one that required me to be reckless. Could I really make her happy, knowing what awaited me? Why would I want to put such a wonderful girl through that?

"However..."

Suddenly I heard a loud swish! Looking straight ahead, a rapier was pointed, barely an inch from my face. My eyes widened, my body shaking with the sudden event.

"Hurt her," Asuna growled, "and I will cut out your eyes. And I know about your pain situation."

Her hazel eyes locked on me like a predator. I may have been the one to challenge Kayaba, then the strongest man in Aincrad. But, seeing this woman threaten me? I felt more than happy to comply...and it wasn't because of the rapier. Friggin Asuna made the Grim Reaper look like a kindergarten teacher.

"I read you...perfectly clear," I said slowly.

Asuna threw her head back a little, some of her orange-brown hair sweeping back as she sheathed the weapon. Giving me one final glance, it was clear she was sizing me up. With looks like that, stick the fork in me already.

"That counts for me too," Leopon snapped, her grey eyes casting a vicious glance.

Good to know. Next time I made a stupid decision, I'm gonna lose my eyes, and whatever the lioness decided was forfeit.

"Alright guys," I waved, trying to hide my guilt, "gotta head back. Got business to attend to. Renee? My boss's calling for you."

"Oh joy," Renee rolled her eyes, "wanker needs me now? Alright then. Korrin, wanna hang when I'm done?"

"Definitely," the spartan nodded, looking back to me.

"Thanks for the help," Korrin waved, "say, can I add you?"

"Oh definitely!" I cheered, "almost forgot to ask you!"

After adding Korrin to my friends list, as well as Asuna, it was time to depart. Adding that woman felt like inviting the grim friggin reaper to be able to track my location.

Raising my [Teleport Crystal], it was time for two things. A meeting with Irsol. What am I going to do about Lis? The truth, she had to know before we got any further.

"Garr," Leopon called.

I looked back, the blonde knight shouldering her shield.

"Be careful out there," she nodded, "There's plenty of things out there...just as stubborn as you are. And they've got teeth."

 **A/N: Ain't that a kick in the head? Pfft, anyway guys! I'll say this, the end of Sun Dancer is approaching. Won't say when exactly, but it's coming. Course that's if RiptideZ decides to ceasefire. Better cross my fingers...**

 **Reviews, favorites and follows all let me know how much you appreciate the story. Remember, this is just the first book :D Thank you all for such great support, bless you all.**


	40. Chapter 26: The Date Time Forgot

**A/N: Aaaaand hello again to a new chapter of Sun Dancer, the only series that openly advocates for better female armor.**

 **Armistice has been successful, I'm no longer stuck in my bathtub for nuclear war :D thank you RiptideZ for not glassing my immediate vicinity...neighbor would get pissed if it damaged her garden.**

 **The support for this series has been really good, thanks again to everyone who helped! RiptideZ, theawesomess1, blazepanzer24, Vampi, Thunderwolf, and Azure have all been immense help.**

 **To Azure: Ahh poor Asuna...yea I definitely wanna avoid doing what the show did to her.**

 **Enjoy! :D**

December 16th 2022 5:10 PM

Walking back to Irsol's office, I felt my stomach twist to a knot, my mind incessant with worry. The look on Rika's face, knowing what my job was, hearing what I signed up for. Despair gnawed away, was she going to leave? Would it be wrong for her to?

I wanted to be with her, to fight with her. The slow burn in my chest etched its way like poison. The selfishness of burdening her with my problems was hard to swallow. But wasn't that the point of relationships, to be able to help each other?

"Renee?"

"Yes?" the huntress glanced, "you've been looking moody. What's wrong?"

"Just been thinking," I remarked, "it's about me...and Lis."

"Well let me tell you this," Renee stopped me, "if you feel something's wrong between the two of you, who should you talk to?"

"Lis," I answered.

"Right," she leaned her head, "was it something Asuna said?"

"What Asuna said was the truth," I stated, "I'm just...having trouble dealing with myself. Lis...she doesn't know what you do. About the Malishard..."

"Garr," Renee grimaced, "you have to tell her. Even if it scares her, she has to know what you're dealing with. If you want to be with her, you have to trust her."

"True," I looked, "I do trust her. I...just don't know when to tell her...or how."

"Hell," I lowered my head, "I don't even know how she'll take it. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Have faith in yourself," Renee shrugged, "personally, I think you two will do fine...but she needs to know."

I nodded, knocking on the front door of Irsol's building.

"So what was your previous job? Haven't told me."

"It was 'correcting' Teth," I glanced, "just got word that the job was done. Bet it means you really changed something for the better."

"I'll ask Irsol then," she waited beside me, "any hint as to the current stuff?"

"Negative," I leaned on one leg, "was just told to report in. Cryptic as always."

After a few minutes of waiting, the door peeked opened. Irsol was standing behind it, the light of the outdoor lanterns reflecting off his glasses. Seeing his usual expressionless face, I bowed my head lightly.

"You requested us, sir?"

He stayed silent, looking at Renee. After a momentary glance, he gazed back at me. He ushered us inside, opening the door. As we walked through the waiting room, Irsol turned his full attention to the huntress.

"Things have changed quite a bit around here," Irsol said, "word is, you were the one who solved our little predicament."

"Hope so," Renee shrugged, "though I'd prefer minding my own business."

"I'd actually like to repay you," Irsol addressed, "what you did for us as a guild was no small deed. Is there anything you'd like?"

"Ooo," Renee crossed her arms, a slight smile on her face, "so a blank check?"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself," Irsol grumbled.

At that moment, the unbelievable happened. Irsol...smiled! It was awkward, like he could barely muster bringing the corners of his lips up. Any higher and something was bound to snap.

"I see you use throwing axes, yes? How about a set of up-to-date hatchets?"

"Sounds nice," Renee smiled, "how many?"

"I'm thinking four," Irsol nodded, "will that suffice?"

"Yea," she nodded, "when will they be ready?"

"The 18th," Irsol clarified, "around afternoon."

"Cool," she crossed her arms, "so you had a job for him?"

"Yes," he adjusted his glasses, "would you care to join us? We...and by we I mean he could use your help."

The huntress complied, following Irsol down the hall with me. He closed the office door behind us as we entered the realm of ink and paper. Sitting back in his chair, he turned to me. Starting to wonder what this guy considered a fun time to be.

"I'll cut to the chase," said Irsol, "straight to the point, alright?"

He leaned forward, planting his elbows on the desk.

"A recent turn of events has lead my attention elsewhere. Yes, I do have something for you. Are you ready?" asked Irsol, his tone unchanged.

"What would you have me do, sir?" I answered, keeping a martial composure.

He pulled out some papers, glancing back to the door.

"We've been having issues up north of town. A group of highwaymen have stationed themselves up along the crossroads."

"Bandits," Renee questioned, "since when?"

"We got word a week ago," Irsol sighed, "but because of the council's constant bickering, the process of making a decision's been slow."

"I'd prefer to make this quick," he raised his tone, "I don't care if they say I'm out of line. We risk our credibility as protectors if we don't do something."

"Understood," I grinned slightly, "so what's their angle?"

"Their motivations are simple," he cycled through sheets, "give them your possessions or die. Straight to the point."

No pun intended either, right?

"What're my orders," I asked sternly, "I'd rather not make more mistakes."

"I think you can make up a solution from here, can't you?"

I nodded, grimacing at the thought. Bandits, out here? Jeez, it's worse than I thought. People were already preying on each other, vultures circling the weak. If what Irsol said was true, no excuse was needed.

"Any survivors?" Renee asked, tone serious.

"Two," Irsol showed fingers, "while casualties are kept at a minimal, we have a few cases."

"Doesn't make much sense to me," Renee commented, "I mean why not call in the Illumiknights, or the ALF?"

"Prestige," replied Irsol, "when guilds size each other up, precedence will be made based on how we handle situations such as these."

"With such insensitive forces," he glanced at me, "the need for diplomacy is...limited."

"That being said," he adjusted his glasses, "I'll give you the name of the Illumiknight commander. To call for reinforcements if needed."

"Why them?" I asked.

"They're looser than the ALF," Irsol sectioned more papers, "less likely to open their mouths when some good Cor's on the line. Trust me, dealings have been arranged."

"Anyway," he cleared his throat, "the two witnesses we have remain in Graye Sight custody. We...don't want them to speak with other guilds for similar reasons"

"I'd like to recruit their help tomorrow." I proposed, "helping us locate their camp would be a big help. Once that's done, Renee and I will take care of the rest, sir."

Brushing his hair, Irsol was absorbed in thought. Glancing around his office, equations were scribbled all over the walls, most of them way above my mathematical understanding.

"I can't do that," alerted Irsol, "I have the operation strictly scheduled for the 18th. So the day after."

"Anything we should know about our guides?" Renee questioned, glancing around the walls.

"They've lost half of their six man party from the last encounter. They were simply asked to surrender goods...and someone decided to resist."

"I'm not concerned with niceties then," I assured, "We'll be going at five on your date. If the guides aren't present by 5:30, we will proceed. Is this fine with you, sir?"

"Sounds good," Irsol nodded, "They'll stand out on their own. Both are roughly five and a half feet tall, they will be the nervous ones in blue cloaks. Can't miss them."

"I hope to hear back from you soon," said Irsol, lowering his glasses, showing his stern gaze. "I don't want delays either. As soon as you complete your task, report back to me, are we clear?"

"Sir," I paused, "if immediate confirmation is needed, how about I just message you?"

"While you can," commented Irsol, "I'd rather have everyone assume you're both rogue operators. I believe they call it 'Wet Work' where you're from? We'll play it off as 'gang warfare'."

Wet Work, those were a pair of words I didn't expect to hear. So he's telling me to go in, get messy, then get out? He found the right guy, making a mess takes talent.

"Understood," I answered, "we move by morning of the 18th."

"Very good," Irsol pointed to the door, "you're dismissed."

Eagerly leaving the room, I glanced over to Renee. She nodded to me as we walked down the dimly lit hall. It sounded simple, but I felt uncomfortable, like something just wasn't right. Why would people form a camp at all out there? Towns provided safe zones.

"How's it sounding to you," I asked the huntress, "I'm a bit...unsure."

"Sounds like a crackdown," she looked, "hopefully this isn't just a ruse to get us to 'clean house'."

"What do you mean?" I tilted, hearing my fears through another.

"My old man's a career detective," she explained, "he'd tell me stories of the kind of deals governments would make with crime lords. Setting them up to eliminate a political adversary...only to get rid of 'em too for 'crimes'. Pretty classic."

"Sounds like your father's a smart man," I commented, "history's full of intrigue, hence why I'm such a fan of it."

She smiled brightly, nodding.

"So where you off to now?"

"To ask Lis out for dinner," I smiled, "then...let her know."

I felt a chill, my smile dipping slightly.

"That's...gonna be a hard one."

"Don't worry about it," Renee slapped my shoulder, "she's tolerated your shenanigans so far. Besides, you can use that milk you got for a...special occasion."

My memory snapped back to the [Trembling Cow Milk]. They mentioned a cake, hope Rika liked sweets!

"Anyway," she opened her menu, "it's getting late. I'll be seeing you on the...18th, right?"

"Correct," I nodded, "see you then...and thanks for the help."

"Sure thing," Renee waved, "I'll be hanging with Korrin till then. Later."

As we parted ways, I went straight for Lisbeth's corner as promised. I felt cold, thinking about the mission I had been given. Way I saw it, Renee and I were going to just recon the area...then call for Illumiknight reinforcements. While frontal assault was my motif, I had to start bettering myself.

No more recklessness, I had to be careful.

* * *

 ** _Sun Dancer_**

* * *

By the time I arrived, Rika was already packed. Putting away her Vendor's Carpet, she seemed fairly energetic, more than usual. I called out to her. She glanced up, waving me over with a smile that could light the world.

The minute she saw me close up though, she frowned.

"Dammit," she bit her lip.

"What?"

"What happened to your helmet?!"

"Oh that," I sighed, "let's just say I...challenged a...fifteen foot tall cow."

"...You charged it didn't you?"

How the hell did she know? Was I that obvious...wait, course I am. I'm me.

"Yes," I admitted, pulling off the helmet.

"Ah well," Lis shrugged, "I'm glad...better the helmet getting hurt than you."

"It did," I assured, "thanks a ton for the equipment. Now how about that dinner?"

Her ebony eyes lit like candles, her smile turning childish with mischief.

"Oooh?" she leaned towards me, "whatcha got in miiiind?"

"Oh I was thinkin," I teased, "got word that there's a restaurant Northeast of here...heard it's pretty good. What do you say?"

"Oh I don't know," she leaned back, placing a finger on her chin as she feigned a pondering look.

"How about...yes!" she laughed, charging me for a bear hug!

Even with armor, I felt her squeeze my damn rib cage! God, how strong was this woman? I loved it!

Feeling her hug, I opened my menu, quickly removing my chest armor. Feeling her arms against my cloth covered skin, I felt a rush again. Hugging her back, I smiled at her glee.

"I should go get clothes for the occasion," I addressed, looking around for any clothing department.

"No need," Lis cheered, "I...may have gone shopping while you were gone."

"Oh no," I teased loudly, faking a shocked expression, "you didn't!"

"Oh I did," Lis challenged, narrowing her eyes. "Wanna see?"

My mind filled with the possibilites. Was Lis going to wear heavy armor like me? I almost drooled, the idea of her in knight armor. Considering her...eye catching frame, it allowed for many options.

"Turn around," she whispered, letting go.

I complied, looking out to the rest of Urbus. The sky darkened with the setting sun, turning the sand colored town a dull grey. Smiling softly, I opened my menu.

"Just gonna pull out my mirror," I joked.

"No you don't!" Lis squealed, "no date if you do!"

"Oh come on," I laughed, "I was only gonna look at myself."

"Liar," she growled playfully.

A couple of moments passed, hearing the sounds of changing equipment. The lanterns of Urbus lit shortly as the stars arrived, establishing control of the sky through sheer numbers.

"Okay," Rika squeaked, "you can turn around."

I looked back, my eyes catching the look of her new attire.

A brightly colored dress hung off her shoulders. Dark pink was the first thought, then magenta. The skirt end flowed out nicely past her thighs, giving a nice bell shape just above the knees.

"Wow," I gasped, giving her a once over...okay twice. Thrice?

For the first time I saw shoulders, bare and pale in the starlight. The thing to catch my eye the most...was a mole on one of them. Then of course came the cleavage, curse my male instincts!

Wearing high heels, the blacksmith was my equal in height. The soft color of her eyes was easier to see. The smell of lavender lofted from her, light and unobtrusive. The magenta of her dress, the shining brown of her hair, the mahogany of her eyes...that gorgeous mole.

Somehow that blemish just made her so real to me. All of her blemishes just looked so appealing to me, her freckles most of all. I was staring at a work of art, a handcrafted work of life and trial...much like the swords she forged.

"Like what you see?" Lis smiled softly, doing a quick twirl.

Watching her skirt spin, I felt a very powerful pulse. it felt like I was courting a princess. More than that, I was bringing a real woman to dinner.

"Jeez Rika," I blinked, "You look...incredible.

She smiled, putting her shoulders back slightly as she listened.

"Ooo look who's getting flirty," she poked.

"Especially with that mole," I chuckled.

Lis suddenly turned flush, moving the strap of her dress to try and cover it.

"Don't," I requested, "it looks good on you."

"But it's a mole," Lis questioned, "man, wish SAO got rid of those..."

"Imperfection only improves you," I argued, smiling with narrowed eyes.

"Mehh," Lis cupped her hands, bowing her head.

"Do you like wearing dresses? This looks stunning on you."

"I do," she glanced, "yea sure, being a blacksmith doesn't give me many chances to wear one...but I enjoy it."

"Funny thing," she shrugged, "most assume I don't like wearing dresses."

"Why's that?"

"Cuz," Rika leaned on one side, "I just come off as...what's that term...a tomboy?"

"Sounds about right," I grinned, "but really? That's it?"

"It's something I've learned to deal with," she smiled, "I like to embrace my inner princess once in a while."

"I admit," I bowed my head, "I'm speechless...I mean damn! So why wear the blacksmithing attire?"

"Because," she leaned her head to one side, "the attire gives me boosts in XP gained from blacksmithing skills.

"But Garr," she laughed, "the idea of wearing this while forging is really silly. I mean, what's to stop hot fragments from flying up my skirt?"

"True," I grimaced, "that just sounds painful."

"It would be," she cupped her hands, "thanks for the compliments though, handsome."

"Your welcome," I bowed my head.

She smiled, adjusting her hair along with the pins. Could stare at her all day in that...

"By the way," I looked down to my dirty clothing, "you know a place I can get better clothing? I'd rather go in with something nice."

Rika suddenly grinned...laughing softly. Oh God, what trap did I step in this time? I could almost hear the iconic trap boulder rolling towards me. I stared at her, prepared for the calamity to begin.

"Actually," she cupped her hands behind her back, "I...think I found the perfect...get up for you."

Abort mission, abort! I needed to get to the goddamn chopper! Sweat beaded down, worried for what awaited me. Please tell me she just got a plain outfit! No rainbow colored suit, please no!

Opening her menu, Rika smiled as she revealed the attire, the gates of hell opening.

Presented before me, was the brightest purple suit I've ever seen...dear lord. Resembling a tux, the thing looked friggin neon! Glowing in the lamplight, it looked like something a super villain would wear! The tie was a darker tone, the undershirt a classic white.

"Well?" Lis smiled, "whatcha think?"

I bent over, trying to hold back my laughter. That woman! She somehow managed to find the most obnoxious, outstanding suit in all of Aincrad, and bought it...just for me. That, took either great dedication...or true sadism, better roll for that. Wait, what if it's both?!

"What's wrong," Lis lowered her head, showing me that low eyed grin, "don't chu like it?"

Okay, definitely leaning on the latter.

"Oh definitely," I guffawed, "I think friggin Kayaba will be able to spot me from Floor Hundred with that thing on!"

"Aaaand?" she beamed.

"I'll take it!"

She laughed, passing me the tuxedo. Replacing my clothes was a simple button press...

"Oh my god!" Lis choked, covering her mouth as she laughed.

"What?"

"That suit plus black armor! Dear god!"

There was no way in hell I was looking down. Quickly cycling my equipment, I stashed away the armor. Looking down, I sighed with relief. Purple and black...screw that.

"Huh," Lis leaned to one side, "it...it's actually pretty good."

Looking back down, the suit and tie actually looked alright. Under any light source, I was bound to shine like a friggin beacon, but it worked.

"Bright colors do work well with tanned skin," I shrugged, "thanks for the suit."

"Your welcome," she winked, "You're lookin great!"

"Anyway! Let's go!"

Walking down the dimly lit streets, we searched for the northeastern restaurant. The sky was moonless, lit solely by stars. The air was warm with excitement, her face lit with anticipation.

My eyes scanned all around the northeast wing of town, searching for anything standing out. Passing strangers on the street, many of them took second glances, pretty sure it was mostly towards Rika. But with a neon purple suit, I wasn't off the list...

A wide building caught my eye, erected just around the corner. Its double doors were wide open, light bursting from its entrance. A single spearhead shaped rock stood alongside its entrance, holding up a lone wooden sign.

[New Grove Grill]

Judging by the aroma of well-cooked steak, and the location, this had to be it. Before entering I looked to my date.

"Just letting you know, I'm paying."

"Huh?" she glanced up, "you sure? I'd feel kinda guilty..."

"I invited you out here," I smiled, "think I should treat you a little to my culture."

"Alright," she bowed her head, "thank you...wonder what's on the menu."

That last remark sent a jolt running through me, she's setting me up! Oh well, I've got plenty of money...famous last words, right?

Entering the formal place, a small line led straight to a greeter. My eyes were blasted with new lighting, a low subtle red. Looking over shoulders, candles lit various tables, red flames burning off white sticks of wax.

Creeping up with the line, we eventually reached the greeter NPC, some options appearing shortly after.

[Dinner For One (REG): 700 Cor]

[Dinner For One (VIP): 1,400 Cor]

[Dinner For Two (REG): 1,000 Cor]

[Dinner For Two (VIP): 2,000 Cor]

Jeez, way to greet my wallet, guys! This was just for getting a seat out here, not even giving her food! I wonder if giving my middle finger as currency would ship directly to Kayaba...

On second thought, he'd probably keep it.

"Go regular," Lis nudged.

"Silly," I grabbed her hand, "you don't put cheap fuel in a fancy car."

Before she could argue further, I selected the VIP option for us. The icon flashed a bright yellow, asking me to confirm the choice.

I could've sworn I felt my wallet writhing in pain, though it might've been Rika. Looking back at her, she was blushing so red she could vanish in the lighting! Some empty tables started glowing, requesting us to select.

"Anywhere you like?" I glanced to her.

"I wanna kill you right now," she growled, "all that money..."

"You can do that when we're out," I chuckled, "come on, this is for you."

She glanced around, gazing at the several sets. Rika traveled inside, checking out the full selection as I stood by. After a few minutes, she returned, looking back to me.

"Middle, window please?"

I nodded, whatever she wanted. The greeter directed us with a firm nod, the selected table flashing brightly. Only a few tables were taken, the restaurant fairly isolated. The moon shined through the window, casting on the wood and leather seats.

Right as the blacksmith went for her chair, I pulled it out for her. Glancing up to me, she bowed her head lightly before taking a seat.

"Thank you," Rika smiled.

Scooting her back in, I felt my inner chivalric needs met. Finally, I got to be a gentleman! Holding doors was fine, but it wasn't very personal to me.

Seated, the well cushioned chairs helped me escape the scalding look she kept giving me. The window view was simple, the lantern lit streets of Urbus taking up the space. Lisbeth looked very happy, toying with the idea of strangling me after this.

"Why spend so much?" she leaned her head.

"Like I said," I leaned on the table, "going cheap on a high class car is unethical. Same applies here, right?"

"Charmer," she giggled, "but yea, still feels a bit weird. Used to paying at least some of it."

"I'm not against it," I assured her, "this is a special occasion though. Wanted to treat you to something different."

A new notice.

[Would you like music?]

"Any music you'd like? System's askin."

"Your choice," Lis blinked, "thank you."

Being in a Jazz/piano sort of mood, I selected the option accordingly. The sound of chattering customers was softened by the sound of instruments playing. Lis smiled, looking fairly pleased with the selection.

"What's this? I've never heard it before."

"Jazz," I beamed, "has a very soothing kind of feel to it. Saxophones...mmm."

"Got any favorites?" Lis blinked, leaning on the table lightly.

"I'm a fan of all kinds of music. You?"

"I like metal," Lis cupped her hands, "get pumped listening to that! Wish they'd allow us to play music out here. Would love to listen to that when forging stuff."

"That and fighting," I beamed, "would be pretty epic."

"I like this," Rika nodded, "it's something new."

"If you wanna change it, let me know okay?"

She nodded again, her soft smile glowing off the red candlelight. Another notice arrived, asking us for our orders. Apparently, the more money I poured down their faces, the more services, just like home!

Lis completed her order first, looking content with some filet mignon, mixed veggies, and fries. Finishing up my selection, I glanced quickly to the dessert section. Right away I noticed what I really brought her here for, the prize of the evening.

[Trembling Shortcake: 3,000 Cor]

Holy crap, my entire armor set almost costed that much! Jeez, even the cow's milk was gonna kick my ass!

[Would you like to donate Trembling Cow Milk? Y/N (Halves price)]

What kind of a question was that? I've spent less money on body armor than this thing! Nah, I just felt like hemorrhaging Cor and keeping a bucket of milk from an asinine bovine. Not like the beast gave me dental work or anything...

The decision was swift, ensuring my date didn't see. I leaned back as I yawned a little, hoping I could play it off.

Lis looked at me, her brown eyes not missing a damn thing. F that, I forgot I don't do subtle.

"What was that?"

That devious smile...and I forgot to get a side order! I quickly ordered a side dish of bacon, something to keep her from laying siege upon my dish!

"Bacon," I exclaimed, "just in case you get any funny ideas."

She laughed softly. God, I hope she bought it. We had a few minutes to spare before the feast, enough to converse across the soon to be nutritional No Man's Land.

"So how's the business been?"

"A little slow," Lis shrugged, "not too many people venturing out right now. I actually got to visit the Third Floor a bit!"

"Really?"

"Yea," she smiled, "beautiful place, trees everywhere. For once I could find some shade from the sun."

The notion of shade felt all too welcoming, just about had it with the repeat grasslands Kayaba's had the gall to trap us in. I mean, I understood the issue of Japan having virtually no space for anything, but please! I needed forests, jungles, swamps, anything but constant flats!

"Oh my," I waved hands, "you mean...an actual change in biomes?!"

"Exactly!" she beamed, "I would be up there right now, but there's a larger player base here...for now."

"Makes sense," I rubbed my chin, "more people means more business."

"Right," she nodded, "supply and demand."

"how's the job?" she blinked, "hopefully it's almost done."

"Got one more to do," I smiled, "on the 18th. Once that's done, I'll have to get moving. Hopefully it'll be up there too...could use some new sights."

"I'm glad," she leaned back, "seriously, the last thing I'd want is for you to deal with Irsol."

Our meals arrived, our waiter distributing the food with a smooth, timely gait. All that awaited after this was my surprise for the finely dressed smith. Wait, why the hell was everything red tonight?

"So word is," Lis said between bites, "there's a dungeon up in the next floor. Could offer a neat drop for crafting weapons."

Hell yeah, the call to adventure. Sadly, I didn't know if I would be available, due to the thief business.

"Sounds promising," I grinned, "anything I should know?"

"We," Lis narrowed her eyes.

"We," I repeated, nodding.

"We," she continued, "have apparently some spiders guarding the stuff. Big ones."

"Ah," I furrowed my brow, "perfect targets for a Zweihander!"

"That's the spirit," Lis cheered, "think we can do that some time? Not sure when."

"We'll see," I bowed lightly. "I'd love to though!"

I glanced, noticing she hadn't tried taking any of my food...all quiet on the western front. I reached for a slice of bacon, eyeing her carefully as I stretched an arm. Just as I touched a piece, she swooped in, snatching the article of meat like a hawk!

"Oh come on," I whined, "that one was juicy!"

"Mm," Lis munched, eating the bacon slice slowly. "Yes it was..."

The nerve of this woman, I wanted to kill her! Oh well, better that than my dish. I took another piece, moaning as the tender meat poured my mouth with smoked juices. Inspecting the item, I checked whether I could put it away.

"Like it?" she tilted her head.

"Oh ya," I beamed, "sadly, the food won't last past tonight...bummer. Could see myself storing this for daily use."

"Daily use?" Rika chuckled softly, "Garr, it wouldn't last a single day with you!"

"True," I laughed, "a guy can dream. I know I'm dreaming right now..."

I suddenly felt her shoe tap my shin.

"Still dreaming?"

"Dammit," I joked, "I'm waking up, you buzzkill."

She laughed, shaking her head.

"Oh no," she teased, "you're gonna wake up, and see me messing with your dreams again!"

"God I'd be pissed," I shook my head as I chuckled, "just looking at you in that dress is enough of a pleasure."

"that would suck," Rika brushed her hair back, "thank you."

The meal was soon finished, a very pleasant evening to be had. I beamed, knowing dessert's on the way. Lis looked excited, content with the meal.

"I know that look," Lis focused, "what did you do?"

"Nothing," I lied, giggling.

"Tell me," she growled softly.

Just as she asked, the cake arrived! Those mahogany eyes of hers widened to the size of golf balls, watching as the massive bakery piece landed between us. Nearly a foot wide and half a foot tall, the sponge cake stood before us. A squadron of strawberries lined the top, hovering above the landmass of sweet.

"Garr," Lis looked.

"Yes?"

"What is this?"

"A little gift," I leaned back, "I hope you like it."

"B-But," she blinked, "there are strawberries on it!"

"Are you allergic to that?"

She suddenly laughed, burying her face in the table.

"No silly! It's just...back home fruit's considered a sign of wealth, status."

"Huh," I rubbed my chin, "yea definitely different than where I'm from."

She smiled wide, her eyes shining with child-like wonder. It was prophetic, the minute such a glorious sweet landed near Rika, certain doom was inevitable.

"This is too much," Rika hesitated, "you got all this just for me?"

"I'm gonna have a slice too," I chuckled, "but yes, I got this for you."

Pouncing with a knife, the woman cut through the thick layers of cake as if it was her birthright. The twin layers of sponge and strawberry flavored cream split as the blade sank, a sizable portion entering her plate.

Taking up a slice myself, I felt already quite intimidated...I was never a fan of sweets. I wasn't a fan, yet I held what had to be a monolith of sugar! Course...if this were a bag of honey roasted peanuts, it'd be a different story.

The outcome of the meal was clearly one sided. Lis had already consumed more than a quarter of the sugary delicacy, somehow. Two slices was more than enough for me, yet she was carving a war path!

Watching her slow, I saw the signs of fullness. How on Earth could she handle so much sugar? The amount she ate would've surely killed me. Hey, least I know now she liked sweets!

It pleased me deep inside, there was something magical about seeing her happy.

Soon, the plate was left a massive three fourths remaining. Rika laid back, looking a little saddened.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," she blinked, "it just feels a bit rude, leaving all this cake. I'm just...full, you know?"

"It's fine," I beamed, "long as you got to enjoy it, then I'm happy."

Leaning forward, the blacksmith plucked the strawberries off the top.

"Can we at least split these?" she looked, "it's a big deal for me."

"I'm not your boss," I laughed, "if you wanna do that, then by all means."

Taking five or six of the red fruit, she placed them in my hands, keeping the remaining half for herself. Wiping her face with a napkin, she sighed with satisfaction. We sat back, staring contently at each other for a few minutes.

"Ready to go?"

"Definitely," she smiled, letting me pull the chair for her.

The total cost...was roughly twelve grand!

While I had lost financially, the satisfaction on her face was more than enough. We left the establishment, heading for her rented cottage. I took Rika's hand, but felt a cold chill run the whole way back. It was time I told her the truth.

* * *

 ** _Sun Dancer_**

* * *

We entered the warm stone house, Rika closing the door behind us. The cold of the outside world was trivial, laughable compared to what needed to be said.

She moved quickly, closing the curtains over all the windows. Her leather boots creaked on the wooden floor planks as she dashed back and forth. After seconds of movement, only the light from the fireplace was present.

Racing back over, she hugged me tight, her head resting snugly on my chest.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" I looked to her.

"Yes!" she cheered, "that was amazing, Aiden. Thank you so much."

"Glad to hear," I hugged back, hesitant.

"Still kinda wish I paid for at least some of it."

"Why?"

"Culture," she looked up, "Where I come from, both the boy and girl pay for the meal."

"Ah," I nodded, my stomach full from our date.

"Don't get me wrong," Rika rested, "I really like what you did. It's just new for me."

Letting go, we plopped on the nearby couch, the fireplace a few feet away. Rika quickly sat beside me, resting her head on my chest.

"That cake was amazing," she sighed blissfully, "I'm surprised the game's able to replicate such little details."

"True," looking down at her, "makes me wonder just..."

"Wonder what?" she smiled slyly.

I stopped. I knew I had to start, I couldn't leave her in the dark. Renee was right, it's important that I trusted her.

"Rika?"

She blinked, her brown eyes suddenly flaring...like she could sense the trouble in my voice.

"There's...something I need to tell you," I croaked, "I...hope you understand what I mean."

"Huh?"

Her voice softened, sounding worried as she put full focus on me.

"You know these jobs I've been doing, right?"

"Yea?"

"There's a purpose to it all," I looked to her, "remember the first day we met? How I said I had to tend to something?"

She nodded, paying great attention to my every word.

The discussion came slow at first. Steadily everything spilled out...

"I've...been given a very important mission. I've kept it a secret and...I felt I should tell you."

Her eyes widened, excited by my claim.

"Wow," she smiled, "so like a secret agent?"

"Sort of," I blinked, "I'll explain."

"So an item's been unleashed upon the world, never should've existed."

"What's it called?"

"The Malishard," I frowned, "it's powers are completely game-changing. If left in the wrong hands, great harm could be brought."

"Like?" her smile vanished, her eyes large.

"Basically," I shuddered, "the owner can summon and control monsters...demons basically. Each as powerful as a Field Boss..."

Rika's face turned pale.

"Wow," Rika splayed hands, "hold on a second. Are you serious?"

"Absolutely."

"How does this apply to you?" she squeaked, "that's terrifying! Why haven't you told the Clearers?"

"Because the news of such would create widespread panic," I glanced to the fire, "think about it. Power like that...it wouldn't become just a matter of fear, it'd turn into a power struggle."

"Every player the owner kills feeds him. To throw more people at him would be like offering a buffet."

"So who are you?" she frowned.

I showed her the mark on my left hand, the brand.

"I'm a hunter," I frowned, "my mission is to track down and take back the stolen item before the user...that thief gets too powerful."

"How?" she stammered.

"I either convince him to give it to me, or I kill him. With the threat he presents? I'd be perfectly fine with killing him."

"But you gotta give people a chance," Rika blinked, "you remember I told you that, right?"

"Yes," I nodded, "that's why I'm giving him the chance. We have to be practical about this."

"Where did this come from?"

"There's a cave in Floor One," I replied, "in it...I met a former employee of Argus. Guy named Nishida."

Explaining the fate of Nishida alone brought my spirits low. I could barely listen to myself, knowing a man's trapped alone in some cave, in the body of a spider. Rika's gaze turned sadder the longer this went on.

"Long story short," I looked to the fireplace, "he needed me to get it back. It made sense to me, it's a threat to every living person out here."

The further in detail I went, the sadder she seemed to get, like I was draining her of joy. I hated that, why did I have to be such a downer?

"So yea," I nodded, "I have to stop him...whoever he is from using that power."

"Aiden," she looked away,"

"Why did you agree," she said slowly.

"I made a decision," I addressed.

"Why?!"

"What was I supposed to do, Rika?" I questioned, "Kirito didn't answer the call. Nishida needed someone!"

"Why you!?" she repeated, "of all the people in here, why you?!"

Tears poured from her eyes, getting off me. Sitting upright on the couch, Rika suddenly looked fearful.

"Rika it's okay," I tried assuring.

She curled up like a ball, her magenta dress glowing in the firelight.

"I knew it was too good to be true," she sobbed, "all too good. Too fast..."

I stopped, reaching out to hug her. She resisted, crossing her arms as she looked at me.

"Of all people," she ranted, "You."

"I can handle it," I assured, "I'm-"

"You've already got enough on your shoulders!" she decried, "No Pain Absorber, your reputation, now this? It's like you wanna die or something!"

"That's just what you do," she looked down, "challenge everything...you just can't accept something being above you, can you?"

"That's not true," I shook my head, "there are things above me, things I can't defeat. But so many of the things we put up there are undeserving!"

"Like?"

I stopped to think about this, looking down at the couch we rested on.

"How do I explain this," I rubbed my chin, "Rika, have you ever been told how you can't do something?"

"Plenty," she crossed her arms.

"Well, that's something I just couldn't stand. Being the one short kid in school with glasses, I was told all the time I'd never be as good."

"You wore glasses?"

"Still do," I nodded, "my vision isn't perfect."

"I fought my way to where I am," I assured, "I've beat guys in strength contests twice my size back then."

Rika simply sat there, silently listening.

"Rika," I sighed, "if I wasn't up to the task, God wouldn't have given it to me."

"Aiden," she countered, "you doomed yourself, I mean listen to yourself. Demons!? Field Bosses?!"

"How're you possibly going to survive this?!"

I didn't know what to say. If I mentioned Renee, she'd think I'm leaving her for the huntress. If I said her, I'd be condemning her to the same fate...a fate of demons hunting her. I chose silence, trying to buy time for an answer.

"You did this to yourself," she stuttered, "out of what, some sense of proving yourself."

"Aren't you?" I argued, "You said you wanted to be the best blacksmith!"

"That's different," she deflected, "mine's just making stuff, improving our chances of making it out.

"Yours is a death sentence! All to stop some maniac on your own, like your some big hero!"

"It's a job," I directed, "look, I can't just sit back. Not when others could pay that price."

"You mean the same people you criticize? The ones you'd rather see 'eat dirt'?"

"Yes," I nodded firmly, "without a doubt."

"Why?"

"Because they're still human beings," I frowned, "right or wrong. They don't deserve to be hunted like animals. They deserve life."

"Real life," I corrected, "smiling and laughing. You made me laugh everyday since we met, Rika."

Rika paused, looking back towards the fire. I tried scooting closer, only for her to snap gazes with me.

"You got me to feel this way about you," she snarled, "getting me to think that's it all gonna be sunshiny days for us."

"I know," I despaired, "and I'm sorry!"

"How could you?!"

She cried, lowering her gaze the floor. That's when it occurred to me, just how selfish I was. I wanted to be with her so strongly, I forgot my own reality...I let that slip away, just out of some hope for a brighter tomorrow. This was my fault, from beginning to end.

I just figured I'd handle it when it arrived, but with my failure to beat an over sized cow...what chance did I stand?

"If there is a god," Rika moped, "he hates you."

"Why can't things just work for me, even once?"

Her disapproval of my beliefs didn't matter. To see the pain in her eyes, I couldn't stand it. All I wanted was to bring her the greatest joy, it felt like all I brought was pain, suffering.

"Huh," I glanced, "what do you mean?"

"I remember a guy," she sniffled, "was one of the top students in my school."

"Noboru," she sobbed, "handsome, brilliant, thin, calm..."

The room felt frigid, hearing her give such accolades.

"He invited me to...the dance before summer," she nodded, tears dripping off her freckle specked cheeks.

"He talked to me," her hands tightened to fists, "telling me how he's liked me the whole time too."

I stayed quiet, listening intently.

"He lied," she cried, "it was all a joke..."

Who the actual fuck would do that to Rika. My hands shook, clenching into fists.

"Not only did he lie," she looked back at me, "he...brought someone else."

She sobbed harder, burying her face.

"Who?" I asked.

"My best friend!"

Rika fell into tears again, leaning on the couch.

"It all happened just months before I came here," she blew, "SAO...I came here to get away from it all!"

My entire body froze, my hands clenching into fists. How could anyone do that to her...if they were here, I'd drop them over my damn knee! Especially that boy, would break his jaw alone for that...messing with my Rika like that.

"I was so stupid," Lis stammered, "before our date, I gave him...my first kiss."

"Why?"

"I liked him a lot, Aiden. He seemed just so perfect. I couldn't control myself."

Listening to her ramble, the more I thought about this 'Noboru'. This guy...was better in every conceivable way. He was a top student in a Japanese school. He had brains, social skills, and most of all...a calm temper.

What was I...a rabid beast. I was nothing like him, just an animal...made up of spice, claws, teeth, and anger. The warmth left me, just how low did Rika have to be...how desperate...to choose someone like me?

"I lost it all that night," she cried louder, "my best friend...my dignity. I refused to tell my parents about it, I just...left the dance."

"Where did you go?"

"I went to," she gasped between tears, "a bar..."

"No..." I frowned, "Rika..."

I felt so worthless," she shook her head, "I just kept drinking. I didn't care."

"Met some guy," she cried, "thought...just maybe I could make the pain go away."

The news hit me like a car, no a bus. The powerful Rika I knew had lost sight of herself. It bothered me deeply, but I didn't care about what she did. I was furious of the fact she was put in such a position!

"I felt so worthless...maybe I still am."

"That's not true," I shouted, "Rika, listen to me."

Her hands clenched, turning white as her gaze burned. I stopped, feeling impaled by the look she gave. I suddenly remembered what I had done...feeling only rage towards myself.

"I've opened myself to you," she growled, "only to find out that you're not going to make it?!"

She suddenly grabbed me by the collar of my dress shirt. In an instant, my strength was gone, taken by the one I valued most in but a mere moment. Rika, my rogue ruby had fallen in to despair...because of me. The tears stained her cheeks, once lifted with joy.

"Like what," she sobbed, "just gonna do what Kayaba said? Die?"

"No," I shook my head, "Rika I-"

"I hate you!" Lis screamed as she teared up, "just go! Go and do what you do best. Fight and die! Alone with you and your sword!"

The three words hit me like a magnum. Punching through my chest and out my spine, I was rendered combat ineffective, helpless from the onslaught. Gutless, and broken from realizing who I was competing with, I felt defeat.

"Rika," I uttered weakly.

She shoved me away, curling up on the couch.

I sat, water leaking from my eyes. I couldn't believe what I had done, why did I get her to like me? I was pond scum, not even good enough to lick the boots of the men she saw herself with.

In a world of geniuses and savants, I was just Garr. Some ass-backwards, primitive ape who thinks he understood. I knew nothing, that was the truth. I was only making things worse, marvelous.

I rose slowly from the couch, gutted by her sharp words. Approaching the door, my purple suit was replaced. Green, dirt caked cloth and black metal armor returned, the iron gouged from battle.

The laughter, the joy, it was all gone...replaced by her cries of pain. Was this all I should expect to leave behind? From the days of Jenkins, to Rus, to Nishida and Fryke, I had left only suffering and inconveniences. I found myself hating Noboru, even if I didn't know him.

"Rika," I growled, turning back to her.

She snapped her gaze back to me, the rage in her eyes unfathomable.

"If I ever meet the guy that tricked you? I'd hang him by his collar off a bridge!"

I left without another word, gently closing the wooden door behind me.

Walking out, I donned my helmet, hiding the shame taking my lips. In just that statement alone, I showed what I really was...a savage. It was just me and the hunt, when I wanted her heart. My face was wet, there was no hope of me stopping the flood.

I looked back to the cottage, contemplating my mistake. The thought alone that someone would mistreat her, it set me off in so many ways. If there was a reason to bend a man's arm backwards, this was the time.

Then came the next worry. Did Rika really feel that way about herself? It seemed so out there, she was always so confident. Ugh, wish I could just go inside and help her find that strength.

"I can't believe you'd do this to me!" she shouted, crying from inside.

What kind of a monster would hurt someone as amazing as her? Then again, wasn't I just as bad? I too got her hopes up, only to break her. The difference was, I really feel for her...I want her by my side. There's no trick, only an honest heart.

I guess, men like me couldn't afford to dream. The job had to be done, one way or another. I sighed, struggling with just walking away. She needed me, I couldn't just leave. But...she wanted me to leave.

Why did this all have to be real? Had I come here to destroy everything and everyone I meet? Every single person I've met's only faced destruction...especially the ones I cared about.

After minutes of listening to her cry, I finally turned. With my armored head lowered, the tears on me trickled, staining the colored iron.

You're going to be alright, Rika. You just...tripped on a stick in the road. A girl as great as you has goals far beyond this...right? I'm sure you'll come to terms with this, it was my fault to pursue this, to bring such torment into your life. You just lost your way...there are better things for you than me

You'll be back. Stronger than ever, I assure you.

 **A/N: Okay, so while I batten down the hatches, send me your thoughts! Reviews, follows, favorites, and declarations of war (thank you Vampi) are all acceptable forms of support!**


	41. Various Characters: Tempered

**A/N: Hello and welcome back to another chapter of Sun Dancer, a story so cheesy all it needs is bread.**

 **Well everyone, the reactions to the last chapter have been astounding! I love the support each and every one of you has shown, invigorates me to read every single review.**

 **Now for the bad news. Vampi decided to start throwing stuff at me, ranging from peanuts to dangerously dense plushies. Please help me.**

 **Thunderwolf, RiptideZ, theawesomess1, Vampi, blazepanzer24, and Azure, you guys continue to be such inspirations, thanks a ton!**

 **Enjoy!**

December 17th 2022 - Graye

Graye sat on the grass, enjoying the afternoon peace of Urbus. The founder of Graye Sight closed his menu, bogged down with the constant bickering of the council. _If I had enough time, a frying pan would be the serving of the day. Kids never shut up!_

Holding a [Healing Crystal], he focused on honing his skills as a Healer. A method of escape from the problems of leadership, the minigame of meditation had long become his hobby.

The puzzles presented were time consuming, but rewarded its diligent with increased usage. With this, however, came a decline of combat effectiveness, the Cardinal system's balancing system kicking in.

Graye's mind was restless, trying to find his own way in Aincrad. _I can't believe I tried killing myself...it was so stupid. It's so hard to bear though, Juris, this death game, it's like the whole world's against me._

The puzzles given by the minigame depended entirely on the player's choice. For Graye, his mind was transported to an event map, simulating a hedge maze. With each successful completion, he gained [Healing] skill, allowing gradually for multiple uses of Healing Crystals.

His partner sat beside him, also enjoying such pleasantries. Oran on the other hand, was using a jump rope. Activating the [Parkour] minigame, it allowed a player to increase their [Agility] stat. Unlike Strength Training, however, this came in the form of leaping and vaulting over obstacles!

 _Jump, jump, hump...wait no humping!_ Oran scrambled, leaping off the backs of pachyderms. The thin, floating passage tightened before him, Elephants falling off into the light blue abyss, remaining oblivious to their descending state. _Such crappy programming! Can't even register the things freaking out!_

The six foot five blonde narrowed his eyes, spotting the finish line...the elephant he rode taking a dive. Leaping forward, he flailed his lanky arms, hoping to cross the black and white squared flag! _Be freeeeee._

Failing to clear the space, Oran landed on the thin passage, swiftly trampled to death by the stampede of Elephants. Respawning, Oran was forced back to the beginning. _oiii,_ he grumbled, _take number...five hundred and three._

While their avatars remained positioned along the grass in Urbus, the minds of their users were placed in each of these activities. In his mind, Oran was scrambling, leaping to and from the backs of Elephants, hoping to reach the finish line! Graye turned corner after corner, seeking the green aura within the generated maze.

Eventually, both succeeded in their tasks. Crushed by pachyderms for the past hour, Oran took a squat beside the waking Graye, giving him a playful shove!

"Oi," Oran exclaimed, "get up, boy! We're supposed to be meeting Irsol. Wanker's requested us out here..."

"I know," Graye sighed, "but it has to be important."

"Could've spent the time getting ready for the front lines," Oran splayed hands, "but nooo. Babysitting his little operations is getting really annoying..."

Graye rolled back, shaking his head. _What, no jokes about me being Irish? The Brit's getting better._

"You're the one that picked him," Graye brushed his hair back, getting up from the grassy lawn.

"And you're the guy who thought having a council was a good idea," Oran groaned, "you're the guild leader for frack's sake!"

"I just wanted to avoid drama," Graye shrugged, rubbing her green eyes.

The two wandered over to the Teleport Gate, leaving the Town of Beginnings.

"It's that same logic that gotcha in that mess with Juris," Oran adjusted his eye patch.

"Could we not talk about Juris? You know that's sensitive for me..."

"Fine," Oran grumbled, "long as you let me enjoy myself, I be gooooood."

Oran's left eye glitched, forming a rainbow of scattered colors in the spaces of his avatar's eyeball. Since the beginning of Sword Art Online, he's suffered a visual distortion from the NerveGear's faulty occipital lobe input. Wearing an eyepatch, he keeps his vision from distorting.

Graye nodded, refusing to respond. _The guy hits on virtually every woman in sight, kinda wish he'd hit on me._..

"Those Elephants though," Oran laughed, "friggin got trampled fifty times before I reached the goal! I so want that [Double Jump] skill though."

"I don't think I'll ever get that skill," Graye mumbled, "that parkour thing just kills me after level 38!"

Arriving at Urbus, the founders of Graye Sight went straight for Irsol's office. Ishmael lets them in without question, stepping aside as they entered.

"Evenin Ish," Oran smiled, waving to the doorman.

"Afternoon sir!"

"Irsol ready?"

"Not yet," Ishmael bowed, "he still needs a couple minutes."

Oran shrugged, walking to the open space with Graye.

"I tell ya," Oran leaned on his bow staff, "this council thing's a total disaster."

"I know," Graye lowered, "I'm sorry Oran."

"For what?"

"Coming up with that idea in the first place."

Oran patted Graye on the shoulder.

"It wasn't a bad idea. Hell, I loved the idea of us making a guild family! Problem is, some people just didn't want it that way. It ain't your fault."

"Sir," Ishmael informed, "he's ready."

"I don't like Irsol," Graye whispered, "it's like equations are his life. He doesn't care about people.

"I know," Oran replied, leading the way to the walking calculator's office.

Irsol twiddled his thumbs, awaiting the arrival of his bosses. He had been excited to reveal the news to them, the condition of Teth's social engineering had been on his mind for some time. _I need their approval for this operation asap...we've already lost the quick response credibility we needed!_

A pair of men entered his office. One was tall, the other of lower stature. A bottle of alcohol rested in the hand of the blonde, the trademark sign of Oran. Beside him stood Graye, aspiring medic and leader of Graye Sight.

"Ey, Irsol" Oran greeted, smooth as usual.

"Hello," irsol nodded.

He glanced to the drink, adjusting his glasses.

"With whose income did you buy that bottle from?"

The question was rhetorical, he already knew Oran had taken money gathered by their unofficial guild.

"Mine of course," slurred Oran.

A smug grin played on his face. Putting the bottle on Irsol's desk, Oran steadily took a seat. His bright red robes signified him as the commander of the military arm of Graye Sight.

Graye coughed, nudging Oran.

"You're a terrible liar," Irsol groaned. "Must you always spoil yourself on such poison? Never mind, I wanted to inform you about Teth...and about an issue going on."

"Teth," growled Oran. "I despise the fact he's been chosen by the council. Wish it'd go back to the way it was. Graye over here would've ran it better."

He took another sip of his drink.

"Nostalgia's fine," commented Irsol, "but this is a more pressing matter. Teth? He's changed."

"Oh goodie," Oran laughed, "his stones finally dropped. What happened?"

"I'm serious," stated Irsol, "it's pretty good news!"

"You're right," Oran cheered drunkenly, "I was worried he skipped that stage entirely."

Irsol huffed, waiting for Oran to stop laughing. _God, why did Graye elect this clown as his second in command? I understand he was the first person to help him…but God, this guy's a joker._

As Oran eased himself, he turned his bright blue eyes back to Irsol.

"So what's up? Sorry to interrupt, it's just too damn funny."

Irsol nodded. "Teth's had a change of heart. He told me a few hours ago that he's going to change his tactics. That he finds his approach too aggressive. Said he's willing to listen to our way of thinking."

"So, no eliminating him?" asked Oran, "Cuz I remember you requesting for some guy to take care of it."

"Ah well," assured Irsol, "turns out. His services won't be necessary. In fact, his partner took care of the situation it seems. My informants tell me that she gave him the lesson he needed."

"Was he really wrong though?" asked Oran, "I mean, Amric did steal quite a bit to get where he is. He did steal an S-Class food item."

"Technically not," answered Irsol. "The issue is, we have to keep things running smoothly. If we just let him run wild, then it'll set a precedent about ourselves.

"We already have," Oran grumbled, "you can tell how little the ALF cares about our efforts. They just took good hunting grounds without considering others."

Graye remained silent, uncomfortable with divisions of attention. _It's like I'm the reason everyone's unhappy in the guild._

"Teth is a good leader," Irsol reasoned, "but he needs to remember. We're a humanitarian guild in the end, our mission is to help lesser players, not destroy others."

"So about the other problem?" Oran leaned back in the chair.

"Bandits," Irsol dropped, "we got a report almost two weeks ago from a guy named PoH. Said a group of players robbed him on the road."

"Why haven't we sent out guys to clear that?"

"Council," Irsol grumbled, "gotta get past them...and they like nothing more than to start pointless drama."

"Figures...so why do you need us?"

"Oh," Irsol leaned, "it's just that I need some funding for repaying that person I mentioned earlier. She wants some good quality throwing axes as reward."

"That's it?" Oran blew a gasket, "Mother of Cthulu! Shut up and take our money!"

Graye giggled, nodding in agreement with Oran.

Irsol nodded, sighing with relief as he sat back.

"Anyway, how go the frontlines?"

Oran shrugged. "Well, we had a meeting for clearing the Third Floor's boss earlier. We continue to have that 'Beater' stigma. Some emo's been leading the group for a while."

"You mean Kirito, right?" inquired Irsol. He readjusted his glasses, the glow of the sunlight radiated from the window nearby.

"Yea! Kid's a wanker in my eyes, but he's a good fighter. Should've never opened his mouth about Beta Testers, it got Kibaou off on his stupid witch hunt."

"Now he's leader of the Aincrad Liberation Force," Graye muttered, "but, we have people like Asuna taking charge of things here and there. Oh, and Heathcliff's looking great!"

"Long as the floors get cleared," Irsol shrugged, "anyway, so point is, I need your permissions to deal with the bandit problem. I've got the Illumiknight commander on stand-by."

"What's his name?" Graye looked.

"Yang," Irsol showed on a sheet, "he's got plenty of manpower. We can clear this issue by tomorrow afternoon."

"No records, right?" Oran crossed arms.

"None."

* * *

 ** _Sun Dancer_**

* * *

2:00 PM - Floor Three - Lisbeth

Lisbeth eased through a barrier of fog, following behind her friends along the dirt road. Asuna and Leopon led the way, their eyes scanning the dense forest surrounding them. Wielding a buckler and mace, the blacksmith kept guard of the rear flank.

Her iron armor clacked with every step, a small juggernaut amongst the trio of fighters. Slower moving, she kept a firm grip on her mace, stretching her fingers around the handle.

Sunlight leaked through the ceiling of leaves, rays scattering across the bright green grove like fractured glass. Shining on her Asuna's orange-brown hair, Lisbeth smiled briefly.

 _It still bothers me...what do I do with him? The Malishard, monsters, that brand on his hand? Curse it all._ _Figures, doesn't it? Every time I like someone, it turns out to be wrong..._

"See another?" Asuna asked Leopon.

"Nope...the saplings aren't detectable with Search skill...not until they're mad anyway."

"Creeps me out," Asuna brushed, "buuuut on the plus note, it helps teach us to use our [Listening] skill."

 _I mean, we barely started getting serious...yet he dropped that on me. Would I have even given him a second glance, knowing this? Was coming to that mountain a mistake?_

Lis hid her discomfort, spotted a tree moving behind them, stalking them on legs made of roots.

"There," Lis called out, "sapling!" pointing her mace to the inbound husk of bark.

Her friends turned, drawing rapiers upon their encroaching foe! Lis charged for a frontal assault, raising her small round shield in defense. Leopon and Asuna rush to flank, raising their weapons.

The [Forlorn Sapling] moaned, a twisted face carved within the rotted out bark of a dead tree. The ghastly plant saw the approaching players, digging its roots into the ground in defense! A yellow aura flashed, the monster planted firmly.

The twin rapiers dashed across both sides of the gnarled tree, scratching against the creature standing in their way as the edges dragged across bark!

Unfortunately, the planting of roots gave it a much higher [Physical Defense], letting it shrug off such like paper cuts!

"Back up!" Asuna ordered.

Just as she shouted, the tree's many branches swung wide! Like clubs, the long dead wood groaned as they stretched for the trio! Leopon raised her shield, blocking the strike with a dull bang.

Asuna jumped back, easily dodging the clumsy flails with grace, raising her rapier for a [Crucifixion].

The [Forlorn Sapling] detected the readying skill, launching a countering swipe! _Not on my watch,_ Lis stepped in the way, readying a new skill of her own, [Parry]!

Raising her buckler, she swung the shield, hoping to catch the wayward club. _What if he doesn't come back?..._

Her timing was off by a mere second, the buckler failing to catch. Lis was struck by the petrified branch, sent staggering back as dead tree limbs crashed into her! The knight stumbled back, groaning as she glared. _90%, thing can barely touch me!_

Due to Lisbeth's sacrifice, Asuna was spared from the [Forlorn Sapling's] wrath, allowing her to hold the skill ready.

Asuna stepped back, coaxing the creature to dismount its Earthy bastion. Well aware of her partner's move, Leopon rushed for the back, ready to score a [Sneak Attack Bonus]!

The second Leopon reached the flank, she stopped, hearing something jumping in the brush.

Swerving back, the shield maiden was met with a pair of eight legged [Cyanders]. The cyan colored arachnids hissed, aiming their thoraxes, ready to fire!

Leopon's eyes widened, jumping away as their backs glowed a vivid orange!

In the blink of an eye, the road filled with the glow of embers! Great gouts of fire burst from the spiders' backs, engulfing the space she once occupied.

"Leopon!" Lis shouted, "lure them to the sapling! It'll burn in seconds!"

Leopon nodded, dashing left as the spiders paused. The [Forlorn Sapling] swung wide, its branches creaking as it reached for the warrior's flank.

Hearing its approach, she ducked, slamming her shield against the oncoming slam! The steel of her shield met wood, a dull thunk greeting her ears.

The force and suddenness forced her to a seated position, the [Cyanders] readying another immolating burst!

Asuna and Lis jumped in, each going for a separate spider! Mace and sword met flesh and hair, disrupting the telegraphed strike! They turned on their new human assailants, raising legs in defense.

Lis glared, punching her foe straight in the face! The edge of her buckler met an eye, sending the creature back with a loud shriek.

Asuna's rapier glanced a leg, draining her [Cyander's] mobility! A simple cut, aimed specifically to wound.

Leopon continued repelling the hostile tree's swings, her shield's blue paint scratched by the entropic limbs.

The twin spiders roared, readying fire! Leopon whistled to her friends, waving them towards the [Forlorn Sapling]!

Racing away, the trio positioned on the other side of the tree, watching the spectacle unfold. With a loud roar, streams of orange flame burst forth, enveloping the space in front!

This was not so good for the firmly planted dead tree. The possessed plant shrieked, freeing itself from the ground as it lit like a birthday candle! Its pale exterior turned white, burning brightly as the spiders carelessly blasted its frame.

The minute its roots came loose, it flashed a yellow aura. Asuna closed in for the kill! Unleashing a six hit combo, her rapier slammed across the dry wood, splitting the quickly charring cellulose like butter!

The tree was overwhelmed, quickly exploding into blue from the two pronged assault! While it dropped items, the rest turned to face the arachnids. The spiders dashed away from Leopon as she tried to melee!

Keeping distance from all three fighters, the monsters bumped into trees. The second one stopped, it was over. Lis slammed the first with a [Vertical Crash], crushing its skull like tinfoil!

Leopon dashed to the straggler, lobbing off legs with a [Triangular]! The sword swung up, severing limbs, slashing its eyes on the second, and back again for the third! The brutalized spider fell seconds later.

The forest returned to a peaceful quiet, the birds chirping above. Injuries were minimal, a fact Asuna prided herself on.

With the battle won, Lis dashed straight for where the burnt tree once stood. Digging through the items, she smiled at the discovery of ore! _Iron, always a winner!_ She scrounged up more, finding some copper as well.

Content with her findings, Lis left the rest, letting her friends pick through.

"Ugh," Asuna groaned as she examined her rapier, "hate it when the trees do that, it ruins my blade's edge."

"Music to my ears," Lis beamed, "means I get to fix! How about you Leo-chan?"

"I'm good," Leopon nodded, "having a heavier blade means it's a bit tougher."

"You sure?" Lis smiled deviously, eyeing the slightly notched blade.

"...Okay I could use a little polish," Leopon grinned slightly.

Lis snapped her fingers, readying her Vendor's Carpet. Unraveled, her machinery was readied for use. She drew her hammer, motioning for her friends to hand their weaponry. Asuna quickly passed her rapier, letting the perky blacksmith exercise her talents.

"So Lis," Asuna smiled, "how'd it go last night? You haven't mentioned it yet."

Lis blinked, her smile fading as she completed the minor repair job.

"Lis?"

"It was...okay." Lis looked up to her friend, "look I, um...we had a bit of a fight last night."

"What? What happened?" Asuna scowled, "if he hurt you, I'm going to kill him!"

"Hold on now," Leopon addressed, "we should hear her out."

"It's not like that," Lis shook her head, leaning on the anvil with her elbows, "I just...I don't know. He told me something, got me scared."

"Oh?" Leopon leaned, crossing her arms as an eyebrow raised.

"He's going out to do something really dangerous," she sighed, "even when I told him not to."

"So he is mistreating you," Asuna crossed her arms, "that's it. I'll have a word with him the minute we're done here."

"Asuna," Leopon countered softly, "I...actually kinda doubt that."

"Huh?" she turned to the shield bearing blonde.

"Well let's be fair here," the lioness addressed, "Lis here's no softie. She'd knock him straight if he did anything like that. So abuse isn't the question."

"Second of all," she blinked, "the only thing I've seen from him so far has been care, a lot of it."

"How do you know he's not just playing games?" Asuna quarreled, "we've met guys like that. Nice one day, jerks the other."

"I've got the proof you need," Leopon countered, leaning to Lis, "I hope you can forgive me for this."

"For what?" Lisbeth's eyes widened with intrigue.

"I...kinda spied on you two the other night."

"You what?!" Lis blushed, "why?"

"Because you're my friend," Leopon shrugged, "Having feelings can blind people, make 'em think their perception of someone is who they really are."

"Ah," Lis nodded, "makes sense."

"Wanted to be sure he was treating you well."

"And to be honest," she crossed her arms, "I don't exactly support the 'thing' you two have."

"I made a decision," Lis blinked, "it was mutual."

"Understood," Leopon splayed a hand, "just saying."

"So...what did you hear?" Lis put hands behind her back.

"Everything...well except whatever you said back at your place. Property barrier kept me from getting too close."

"What'd he do then?" Asuna probed, "I'm her friend too, I have to know!"

"He treated her...actually very well," Leopon smiled, "I was pretty happy with what I saw."

"Really?" Lis sighed with relief.

"I don't lie," Leopon grinned, "you found a real gentleman."

Asuna's temper simmered, keeping her arms crossed as she brushed her hair back.

"I mean," Asuna rationalized, "I support you Lis, I just...don't know what to think of him. He's wild and reckless, like a child."

"For goodness sake, he let a truck sized cow charge him!"

"That sure sounds like him," Lis blinked, "he was trying to attack from head on, wasn't he?"

"Yes! I couldn't believe him! We had a plan!"

"It's fine in the end," the lioness waved, "we got good exercise out of saving him."

"Ah I'm used to it," Lis nodded, "besides, I like boldness. It felt so nice, him telling me how he felt."

"So what went wrong?" Leopon asked, passing Lis her own rapier.

"..."

Lis hammered away, contemplating her answer. Mending the slight damage to the Leopon's [Dense Rapier], her mind was lost in thought.

"I'm...just scared," Lis looked up, "you've both seen his little problem, right? He can't recover health without damaging something."

"Yea," Asuna nodded, "but...what can you do? He can't exactly change that."

"I know," Lis corrected.

"It's like I'm trapped between two choices," Lis brushed her hair back, "part of me wants...to go with him. Another wants to keep pursuing my career, to be the best blacksmith."

"Well it comes to this," Leopon shrugged, "what're your thoughts on him?"

"To be honest," Lis blinked, passing Leopon her weapon back, "the muscles at first freaked me out. I was worried he would try something."

"He's so sweet though," she smiled softly, "I find myself laughing all the time with him. I feel secure telling him just about anything."

"Good sign," Leopon shrugged, "anything else?"

"Those eyes...they're colored like my favorite metal."

"Copper?" Asuna smiled lightly.

"Yep," Lis nodded, "they burn so bright when he's excited. They turn almost orange, love it."

Lis shook her head, her hair pins holding up.

"To see him go out there so recklessly after I just confessed, it feels like he's going to die."

"He's definitely not one to hold back," Leopon muttered, "last duel I had with him? Jeez, it was like I was taming a bull!"

The blacksmith lowered her head. _So I guess he's going then..._

"Lis," Asuna gripped her shoulder softly, "We can't tell you the right answer. You need to figure it out."

"How though?" Lis frowned, "I'm so confused!"

"Think back on that night," Leopon smiled, "Think, what would make you the happiest."

Lis paused, feeling the tension only worsen. The truth of his mission haunted her conscious, clouding her judgement.

"I mean," Leopon sheathed her weapon, "I think maybe you should consider where Garr comes from? He cares a lot about you."

 _If I told them about the things he said...no, I have to trust my friends._

"Garr's after someone," Lis confessed abruptly.

"Wha?" Asuna and Leopon glanced to each other.

"Someone's apparently stolen a very powerful item. It threatens the balance of power out here."

She told them the whole story, feeling steadily weaker and weaker as she goes. _I'm sorry Aiden, but I had to._

Leopon and Asuna stared, bewildered by the information.

"Okay," Leopon sighed, "that escalated quickly...what the hell is he going to do?"

"Exactly what he said he will," Lis mumbled, "chase him down, whoever he is."

"You think he might be lying?" Asuna tilted her head, "guys make up all kinds of stories just to get away from something."

"Again," Leopon looked to Asuna, "I doubt that. Guy's got a warrior ethos going, so lying's pretty unlikely."

"Plus look how extreme this all sounds," Leopon pointed, "it seems way too far-fetched to be just a simple lie."

"How does that help?" Asuna questioned softly, "wouldn't it being so wild make it less likely?"

"Look at it this way," Leopon directed, "the level of depth a guy would have to go to make this sound plausible by any means...is a lot of work. Much more than what most are willing to go through."

"Add what I said earlier? And I think he's telling the truth."

Lisbeth rested her head on the anvil. _I don't want him to be in danger though, there's more to him that I want to learn. Why is there never enough time?_

"Lis," Leopon beckoned, "now comes the real question. What will you do?"

Lisbeth's brown eyes fixed, lifting her face off the ferric surface of her anvil.

"I don't know," she said, "I don't want him to get hurt. I wish he told me this earlier."

Lowering her head back down, she sighed.

"I just...need a minute."

Leopon nodded, turning away for a minute. _I think he's honest,_ Leopon calculated, _a bit rough around the edges, but nothing extreme. This talk of demons though, it makes me wonder. Why would he chase after her, knowing this?_

Grabbing Asuna, they pulled away from the blacksmith for a minute.

"What're your thoughts?" Leopon looked to her friend, "I'm still...thinking."

"Not sure," Asuna glanced back to Lis before turning back to Leopon, "was kinda hoping to hear your thoughts first."

"Well I mean I don't think getting involved in romance is a good idea for teens," Leopon shrugged, "we've already got so many problems as is."

"I understand," Asuna grumbled.

"Didn't mean that to be personal," Leopon patted, "I know. You all wanna enjoy stuff like that."

"But let's be real here. Does she even know who he is?"

"Yea," Asuna nodded, "she knows his name and where he's from."

"And she doesn't see a problem in that?" Leopon crossed her arms, "I mean sure we're in the same space now. But what about outside? They're literally an ocean apart."

"I think maybe we should speak to him," Asuna looked to Leopon.

"Right," Leopon nodded, "Guy really screwed up back there, just not sure how we approach it with him."

"Leave that to me," Asuna growled, "trust me, he will listen to me..."

"Asuna," Leopon nudged, "we can't go too hard on this. I know how protective you are with Lis, but we have to be careful."

"Why not?" Asuna challenged, "he hurt her! I warned him beforehand, if he did that, I'd cut out his eyes."

"Granted," Leopon nodded, "but what makes you think he isn't hurt too?"

Asuna paused, her gaze still fiery. Leopon sighed, shaking her head.

"It's why I don't get involved," the blonde brushed her hair back, "matters of the heart are always...delicate."

"Right," Asuna nodded, "We've got work to do. The only reason I think I even let Lis pursue this is because she isn't a front liner."

"Shame too," she shrugged, "she could easily be one if she wanted to. Lis has that fire of a fighter in her, she just seems scared to embrace it."

"It's Lisbeth's decision in the end," she looked to the blacksmith, "we have to respect that."

"Agreed," Asuna sighed, "So when do we deal with Garr?"

"We'll meet him later today," Leopon directed, "believe me, there's gonna be plenty to say."

Asuna nodded, returning to comfort Lisbeth. Looking out to the forest beyond, Leopon kept to herself. _If he really is in such dire straits...maybe I could join him._

After a few hours, Leopon walked beside Lis.

"Lis?"

She looked up to the lioness, frowning softly.

"If I were you," Leopon smiled slightly, "I'd give him one last chance."

"Because in the end, he was honest enough to tell you. Sure his timing is about as pleasant as an eviction notice, but I'm sure he meant well."

"Thanks Leopon," Lis smiled softly, "I don't know what to do...but I'll figure something out."

* * *

 ** _Sun Dancer_**

* * *

PoH - 3:03 PM

 _At last,_ he beamed, _an audience...ready to hear my every word._

Sitting in the confines of his inn room, PoH looked over the options given to him. With passing the embryonic stage, his first form was ready to summon. His finger hovered over [Transfuse], going for his next run.

 _Graye Sight's been so useless,_ he winced, _seriously? A whole week just to deal with bandits? The ALF were no better, more focused on the glory of clearing floors than helping anyone!_

His hands shook. _Rosalia...Bale...taking everything I earned._

Pressing [Transfuse], his body shook violently. His eyes rolled back, moving about in a seizure like state. Seconds later, he laid there, limp as a vegetable. The transfer was complete, his creation forming in the grasslands of Floor Two.

The possessed creature grinned, PoH's mind in control. He flexed his new limbs, thick with inhuman strength. Racing across the savannah on all fours, he moved to reunite with his people.

A camp resided, north of Urbus. A gathering for the mistreated, more than a dozen called the place home. Upon seeing PoH in his transcended state, they waved to him, grinning with hope.

Standing before them in his fifteen foot height, PoH bowed his head. He smiled, his heart racing with the praise.

"Evening," he bellowed, his voice twisted by the Malishard's effects.

The roar of praise came loud and clear, his people cheering their hero.

"So good news," he sat, "to begin with, our cause continues to gain strength! Through the efforts of great men like Xaxa, our efforts to recruit the destitute of Floor One have been met with favor!"

"How many, sir?"

"One a day," PoH smiled proudly, "while the dogs of the ALF continue to ignore their fellow man, I...have gathered security, a true future for us all!"

"PoH," whispered Xaxa, "we need to talk."

"Not now," PoH dismissed, "I'll get to you when the address is over."

The red cloaked figure nodded, stepping aside for his malformed leader.

"I've brought more mobs for you," PoH shouted to the crowd, "please. Kill them as you wish. The loot shall strengthen our reserves and resolve!"

With his new powers, he commanded the local monsters he enthralled to stand by, letting his people attack freely. His followers lashed against the brain dead beasts, gutting and looting them for everything they offered.

 _With their strength, I can create a force of my own!_ PoH calculated, _there's no reason why anyone would disagree with me! I offer free XP, loot, all of it without even the slightest threat of injury!_

Soon, PoH's horde was eliminated, its drops gathered by his people. _All they need to do is believe, follow me in the path to a bright new future. Japan deserves a chance in this changing world, not to reside...but to lead!_

"More are coming," PoH assured, "just remember, who's future is it?!"

"Ours!" they shouted, their voices united, "We are the future!"

He turned, facing the cloaked Xaxa.

"You were saying?" PoH crouched to meet his friend's height.

"We may have trouble," Xaxa alerted, "it involves Graye Sight."

"Oh the pencil pushers? What about them?"

"Well," Xaxa fidgeted, "they may have custody of our two recent 'drop outs'. You can be certain they'll let them know."

"To be fair," PoH grumbled, "they were bandits...they would've done the same to anyone they met. We simply cleaned up for the rest."

"Besides," he motioned an arm to his people, "my followers are getting pretty buff. All this mob netting's gotta make them stronger than some front line fighters!"

"What if they get too strong?"

"Already planned it out," PoH smiled, "it's a classic. You create an environment that makes them dependent on me for sustaining. If they go against me, I simply...pull benefits."

"There're ways of keeping loyalty without brute force. Just keep them comfortable, focused on the dream."

"I'm just warning you as a friend," Xaxa patted, "we might face trouble soon. What's your call?"

"They'll almost certainly bring scouts," PoH directed, "I want sentries on look out 24/7. Any found should be brought here."

"To kill?"

"If they give me no choice, Xaxa. I can't risk dissent, not when such harmony has been achieved."

"I mean look at them all," he motioned.

Xaxa turned his red eyes to the crowd, noting how bright and cheerful they appeared. Huddled around campfires, toasting and sharing loot.

"They all came from different places, different homes. Despite this, they're more unified than any other group I've seen."

"Even the ALF?"

"The ALF's a joke," PoH chuckled, "their leaders are self centered glory hounds. I mean, get a load of Kibaou, their esteemed 'Lord General'."

"Christ," he laughed harder, "I can barely keep a straight face! The guy appointed himself that title, I mean how full of yourself could a guy be?!"

"True that," Xaxa giggled, "bet they'll be erecting statues of him too. When they should be looking up to you."

"Honestly," he pointed, "You're a brilliant man. You've set the example for leadership among these idiots!"

"Thank you," PoH bowed his monstrous head, "but yea...all the ALF does is ruin the name of guilds."

"They gather pigs, doing exactly what pigs do."

"Bully," his flaming blue eyes sparked, "desecrate. Consuming resources like gluttonous wastes of flesh."

"Got that right," Xaxa smiled, brushing back his long red hair, "other than that, recruitment's been slow. How's the efforts with Johnny going?"

"Steady," PoH nodded, "but he's coming to our side of this...I can feel it."

"And the Cursed Man?"

"Still no luck," PoH groaned, "shame...he's the one I'm most looking forward to. He'd be able to lead from the front, he's got what it takes."

"We'll find him soon," Xaxa glanced, "things have worked out well for us so far. You even helped me find that bully from school!"

"Wasn't too hard, prick wouldn't shut up."

"You even let me settle the score," Xaxa grinned, "I really appreciate that. Revenge's just too sweet."

"It can be," PoH smiled, "believe me...there's plenty of people I'd see for that. My father for one. Asshole couldn't treat my mom properly."

"I guess that'll be in due time, right?"

"Yup," PoH rested, watching as the next influx of enslaved monsters arrived.

"Not to be a bad sport," Xaxa nudged, "but could we have another round of poker?"

"Depends," PoH laughed, "are you picking drinks?"

"No," Xaxa assured.

"Good, because your selection's terrible!"

 _Thank god there's an interface for this shit,_ he blinked as Xaxa readied the deck, _it sucks that this form doesn't have fingers..._

 **A/N: Alright everybody! :D thanks for reading this menagerie of a chapter! Lot's of opinions left and right, oozing out of the woodwork!**

 **So while reviews, favorites, and follows are nice? With Asuna coming, I think Garr could use some help preventing the onslaught of his inevitable doom...**

 **Once again guys, you've all been a generous and supporting audience. You've all helped this story grow, far better than the concept I started on back in September. Bless you all!**


	42. Chapter 27: A Word Between Swords

**A/N: Sun Dancer, a story surprisingly gifted at describing beasts without fingers! If it involves opposable thumbs though, Cthulu help us.**

 **Hey everyone, it's been a pleasure! Once again thanks to RiptideZ, Azure, theawesomess1, Thunderwolf, and Vampi, you've all been able to help me tame that minigun totting dinosaur.**

 **All jokes aside, thanks to all the above for their constructive support!**

 **Enjoy!**

December 17th 2022 5:21 PM

The Zweihander broke through my foe, cleaving the neck of a [Taurus Iron Guard] like butter! Headless, the beast fell aside, its head rolling like a tumbleweed into the grass. Scattering into blue, it was another nameless kill. It fixed nothing, pathetic.

It all felt so futile, fighting these beasts all day didn't distract me at all. No matter how many of these I killed, it wouldn't last, I'd go right back to thinking about her. The swordplay of the heart was different, it wasn't anything like this. The very premise of victory was different, it had nothing to do with whether I was stronger, faster, smarter, or tougher...not even luckier.

Sitting on a nearby rock, I let the Zweihander's tip rest in the grass. Leaning on the handle slightly, my mind revisited the night before. My body shook, accosted not by fatigue, but grief. I could barely sleep last night, all I could think of was going back, telling her how sorry I was.

This whole social dynamic's completely new to me. Ever since I was...what twelve? I raised myself towards a martial life. It was never a parental deal, the choice was mine. Fighting, it felt like the solution to everything. Today, it felt like the last thing I wanted.

I can't remember a time when fighting didn't solve something. When I was told to give up, I'd put my foot down and challenge it. When I was told to drop a class, how the teacher had no faith in me passing. I let him know I wasn't quitting...and I passed that course. Biology, loved the topic, but the details got to me.

Charging my problems head on was my one tool, it was a form of honesty. For Rika, however, this didn't seem to help. It left me absolutely clueless, like what should I have done? Her sadness struck me harder than any weapon, [Ares] couldn't heal that.

I kept thinking back to that night, looking for any possible error I could've made...only to grasp at hairs. Was it the way I addressed it? I had no clue. Should I have even said it? Tact was never a skill I had, maybe that was it, I wasn't socially keen enough to know.

Why did I hurt Rika so badly, all I wanted was for her to be happy. I had to tell her what was going on, was a matter of trusting her. Part of me felt that if I knew it would turn out like this, I would've maybe reconsidered the branding.

This was inexcusable, because in the end, Rika wasn't an excuse to brush off responsibility. To do that would both discredit myself and put the blame on her. God, I just wanted to find a solution, something to make it better! The lack of sleep, the extra workouts, the fighting, none of it made a lasting difference.

The morning after our fight, I sent her a message. Didn't even try act, I just expressed myself as honestly as one could.

 _"Hey Rika, I wanted to say how sorry I am for last night. I can barely tolerate the fact I made you so upset, reminding you of things like that. If it's alright, I wanna know when we can talk again?"_

Not a single reply arrived all day, further instilling the guilt. I wasn't terribly surprised, that's why I tried fighting the guilt away. Distracting myself with the dance of battle helped me before, forcing me to focus on swinging the Zweihander. But today it felt so...hollow, temporary. I clearly wasn't being challenged enough, or I wasn't being a good partner.

A good partner, what's that? Sure, my parents have kept a happy marriage for nearly thirty years, but I knew next to nothing. All I knew was that I did something wrong and I had to fix it. So in the meantime, I've gathered a pile of ore to give to her. Anything to let Rika know that she means something to me.

My chest felt crushed, my spirit flayed. Resting the Zweihander, I noted all of its notches. Think it was all the Iron Guards I plowed through, plus my obviously sloppy handling that made those.

The breeze blew by, seeping through the vents of my helmet. I wore her armor, yet it felt like I betrayed her.

Betrayed, what a nauseating word. If only I could've found that thief...return that stupid Malishard to Nishida. The most painful thing though, was her statement on men. The kind of guys she went after, they were nothing like me, not even close. Was this whole idea of me being good enough a ruse? Some fantasy I invented just to fool myself? God, I better be wrong.

Slamming my fist on the smooth stone, I cried out, letting the tears fall again. I didn't care if anyone saw me, I hated what happened. Letting the emotions out, I brought myself steadily back to control. The only solace to greet me was knowing I told the truth...I could find some comfort in that.

The sun set over the grassy savannah, was time to head back. Managed to snag around...huh, fifteen pieces of iron ore. Tomorrow's the big day too, Renee and I should be done with it quickly. Just scout out the location of some douchebags, let them face the Illumiknights, then head back.

I rose to my feet, shouldering the massive sword as I turned back.

"Hello, Garr."

I stopped, a chill running down. The tone was familiar, cold and threatening...freezing me in an instant. The viscous enzymes of fear flowed through me. Asuna had arrived, fulfilling her promise for sure.

"Please tell me Lisbeth's okay," I asked softly, "she hasn't answered my message."

The silence that followed sent me into distress, the air turning as frigid as a snowy day. Rika better not be hurt, I'd hate myself if anything happened to her.

A rapier was drawn slowly behind me, its edge whistling softly as it escaped its sheath.

"Is she alright?" I repeated, "please tell me."

"Shut up and turn around," Asuna barked, "I won't ask again."

Pivoting around, I realized she wasn't alone. Standing beside her was the blonde knight, Leopon. Seeing them both, I removed my helmet in respect. The black iron cover felt warm, heated by the sun as it rested between my fingers.

"Evening," I greeted weakly.

"Hey," Leopon nodded.

"I hope everything's okay," I nodded back.

"You hurt my friend," Asuna growled, "I told you what'd happen if you did."

"Then do it. I'm not running."

Asuna opened her menu, a duel request arriving shortly after. Her avatar glowed bright blue, Leopon stepping to the side. Seeing the demand, I felt the fire return, maybe this would help distract me? Considering how I felt, getting that fight I always wanted felt good. She better not let me down.

Selecting [Half Loss], I didn't dare shirk from the challenge. The timer began, the sixty blinks till hell. Sighing, I put my helmet back in storage, I didn't want to hide.

The orange-brown haired warrior bent her knees, staring me down with a burning miasma of rage. Looking back to those unblinking hazel eyes, it felt like I was staring at an angel of death. A perfect challenge, under a perfect sun.

Asuna's rapier gleamed under the setting star, the golden rays bouncing off its steel face like a mirror. Crouched like a tiger, her weapon drew back, I had to play defensive.

Thirty seconds, too many moments to fill with thought. Leopon stood back, arms crossed. Her expression was fairly calm, better composed than her comrade's. Glancing closer at the lioness, I couldn't put a finger on what she felt. Disdain? Understanding? I guess it didn't matter.

Ten. Nine. Eight. It all dropped so slow, as if knowing the waiting killed me. My heart beat dragged back, as if trying to match the timer. Four seconds. Three souls. Two swords, one goal. Zero surrender.

The gong rung, my world shrinking to the size of a dime. Asuna dashed forward, the very wind blasting behind as she rushed me with her rapier!

I leaped back, the air blowing by as she missed. My armor slowed me down, forcing me to warding her back with swipes. Against Asuna, my [Ultra Greatsword] felt as slow as a tortoise, dodging and jumping over my attempts.

She stepped back, lurching back on one foot. My chance. I stepped forward, pivoting with a [Cleave]!

Asuna didn't even wait, she rolled beneath the soaring blade, launching up as soon as it passed! Heaving high into the air, she balled a fist, striking me in the jaw with a solid uppercut!

The Zweihander's balance altering swing, plus the force of her punch, I almost tripped! I stumbled back, my feet slipping as I fell behind. My sword dragged on the ground as I locked down, my teeth aching with the harsh blow!

Asuna wouldn't stop, relentless in achieving her goal. She kept swinging, her rapier waving by as I retreated, scraping and nicking me with its tip.

I gasped, biting my cheek as the blade tore through shoulder, thigh, and arm...she was completely bypassing my armor. She forced me back with swipes near the eyes, forcing me to blink!

The air swished with every swipe, startling me. Grunting, my eyes watered with the pain of her wounds. Weak individually, numbers made up the balance. Slashing towards her, I only delayed her advance.

Another [Cleave] flew by, missing the warrior queen before me. Just as the massive sword left, Asuna closed in, readying a stab. Forcing the blade down, I twirled my body, turning as I elbowed her right in the gut!

Asuna's lithe frame bent, lurching from brute force. Struck like a battering ram, the strike sent her spinning, elbow meeting ribs!

I felt a cool sensation on my wounds. Asuna's pain gave me renewed strength, her cuts sealing as I injured. I admit, this fight got my heart racing again. It did distract me, the fear of death a real motivator.

Asuna seemed rather taken back by the strike, fumbling slightly back to balance. Charging her, I forced her to defend! Dust flew as my boots scraped the sun blasted Earth. Swerving, I readied a new move...[Mass Driver]!

I pulled the Zweihander in, leaning back as I aimed the tip like a spear. Stomping forward with a loud thud, the sword was slammed forward! The sword's great length rivaled spears...albeit much slower.

Time slowed, Asuna moving like water as the heavy weapon deployed. Stepping to the side, the [Ultra Greatsword] missed her, inches from her chest. Like a swooping eagle, she rushed in, filling the void the weapon left behind!

In a flash, her weapon slashed...straight across my face. The rapier shook, striking something.

Vision in my right eye went black, a horrible burn emanating from the region! I screamed, lurching forward as I clutched the tenderized socket. My sword dropped, held by my left hand as I stumbled back!

Asuna did just as she said she would, she'd cut out my eyes.

Glancing up, Asuna's rapier angled, ready for a stab! Fearful of pain, I rolled away, groaning as my slashed eye moved through dry, dusty air! Stomping down with one leg, I forced myself back up.

The second I lifted a knee, the moment I even considered myself safe, she was right on top of me! Just how fast was she, I could barely hear her charging!

Kicking me to the ground, her heel crashed against my shoulder, forcing my back to the dried Earth. Desperate, I punched her shin, knocking her off with a [Haymaker]! The warrior lost balance, hobbling back a few feet.

Crawling away, my eye recovered from the wound, restoring my vision. I launched back to my feet, Asuna once again right on my six! Her speed truly terrified me, there was not a moment of respite, only vengeance...and it was all hers.

I swung the Zweihander, only to hear a loud shriek! Our blades crossed, Asuna deflecting mine with a simple brush! My heart raced as I fell back, nearly tripping as I fought desperately to block her onslaught!

A loud roar emerged, losing my balance from her assault! My eyes met sky, seeing an angry Taurus arriving from my left to meddle in our fight!

A loud whir and crack filled the air, Asuna cutting its hands off in a single swing! Dropping its war hammer, the beast cried out before taking the same blade to the throat. The horse headed freak choked on the steel, shrugged to the ground with a single flick.

Asuna turned her gaze to me, her focus like a goddamn terminator. The great monstrosity plummeted behind, sending dust behind her. Dear God...she was good. I felt my morale plummet like a rock in water, just seeing that sureness in her gaze.

We continued our clash, jumping back to my feet as the battle raged across the savannah. Every swipe she'd send, I'd counter with the Zweihander's mass. For every swing I made, she'd dodge, practically dancing her way out of the arc.

As the conflict continued, thoughts of Rika trickled back, slowing my reactions to Asuna's assault.

What was even the point of winning? It didn't change anything, Rika would still be hurt because of me. I gasped as I cleared from another one of her strikes, stepping back to try and catch my breath. Even if I could beat Asuna, then what? What would that prove?

That...was even suggesting I'd beat Asuna. She put me on the defensive for too long, she outplayed me in practically every step!

That single momentary pause costed me dearly. I stood, watching as the same rapier swooped...punching through and burrowing into my chest!

The steel sliced through flesh and meat, flexing as the thin metal slid by. Feeling muscle tear away, I groaned against the razor sharp edge. The tip stopped, burning horribly as it pressed against bone!

Yelling, I kicked her off, the wasp's sting lingering as her sword left.

The stab wound's burn was masked seconds later, replaced by the advent of more, each hurting just as bad as the last! They just kept coming, one to my shoulder, my stomach, my ribs...mercy wasn't on Asuna's memo.

Stabbed over four times, I was left paralyzed, hacking me to pieces...in style. My body shook from the overpowering sensation, falling to my knees with a dull thud. The Zweihander fell to my side, my HP flashing...bleeding again.

Every breath hurt, the holes she dug through me reopening with every sigh. Looking up, the rapier's curved blade reached my nose, just a hair from flesh. The duel ended, Asuna declared the winner. My heart kept racing, my injuries bringing me down to 20%...

* * *

 ** _Sun Dancer_**

* * *

"Why'd you do it?!" Asuna demanded.

"I had to tell her," I yielded, "Lis had to know the truth."

"Is Lisbeth alright?"

"She was pretty upset," Asuna glared, "because of you."

"I never intended that," I coughed, "I want to talk this over."

"She said some things," Leopon intervened, "and we want answers."

"Alright then," I nodded, wincing as I struggled to breath, "ask away."

My knees wobbled, every stab wound tearing as I tried standing. The conversation between us was terse, quick and honest. Rika told them everything regarding the Malishard, unsurprising. I didn't care that they knew, the two of them were both better fighters than I.

"So there's someone out here with this item," Asuna rubbed her chin, "any idea who?"

"No," I shrugged, "never got a name. All I've got is this brand."

I showed them both the back of my left hand.

"And I thought that was just a tattoo," Leopon said, examining the mark.

Asuna remained silent, looking ready to stab me again any moment.

"Why don't we go for a walk," Leopon asked me, "it's a beautiful evening."

I nodded, following her and Asuna down the cobblestone road. The sun had long since vanished, the stars sweeping over the sky, conquering the dark above. Every step felt agonizing, forcing me to drag torn bits of myself along.

After a few minutes, another duel request arrived, this time from Leopon.

"I'm...not exactly in good shape," I looked to her, "why duel?"

"It's not to fight," Leopon shook her head, "It's your little issue. You know, the healing problem?"

My answer came faster than a bullet.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because," I groaned, "that...that inspires abusive behavior. I don't know how long we'll be stuck here."

"If I start doing that," I grimaced, "considering my lack of a Pain Absorber? I might get used to that."

"And I'm not," clenching fists, "putting anyone in such a situation. I'm not gonna turn myself into some abuser just for the sake of living."

"Then what should we do," Leopon blinked.

"Let's find a mob and get it over with."

Asuna's expression softened, pointing towards a few in the meadow west of us. The hunt was brief, but the reward relieving. Feeling the stab wounds sealing, I sighed with relief.

"Thank you," I nodded to both, "so anything you wanted to discuss?"

"Lis told us quite a bit," Leopon started, "I wanted to hear what you think of the situation first."

"First off I take full responsibility," I stated sharply, "it was my fault for even starting that conversation."

"I see," she nodded, "well buddy I'm sorry to say this..."

Leopon stepped in front of me, ceasing my walk on Earth. Asuna stepped beside her, forming a wall of indignation.

"You," she pointed, "are possibly the least subtle, most tactless and childish guy I've met. What the hell were you thinking?!"

"What made you think," Leopon growled, hands on her hips, "that getting so attached was a good idea?!"

I said nothing, trying to come up with an answer.

"If what you say is true," she pointed, "then being in a relationship should've been the last thing on your mind!"

"I know," I grumbled.

"Then why'd you do it?"

I shook my head. Asuna was surprisingly quiet for the roast, even looking a bit somber in expression. Surprising, I was expecting much more of that from her.

"Because I wanted to," I admitted softly, "simple as that."

"Making Lis happy became the goal and reward. With her, I could forget the issues, forget the fact that I could die any time."

"By telling her what I'm going through," I looked back to Leopon, "I felt it'd break any secrets between us."

"If I wanted to be with her, Renee told me I had to trust her. Made sense to me."

"That may be true," Leopon snapped, "but honestly, your timing's the worst!"

"Seriously," she splayed arms, "Right after a date? Gee, I'd sure feel real good knowing a guy I've opened up MY feelings to's on a suicide mission!"

"Have you completely forgotten where we are? And I won't even begin to discuss your distance issue."

I grimaced, uncomfortable with the reminder.

"Lisbeth lives with us, an entire ocean away from you. So what if you both survive, then what will you do? It's not like you're gonna wake up and see each other."

A valid question, as painful as it was.

"You have a point," I blinked, "but I just figured that we'd come to that question ourselves. Lis and I can figure that out when the time's right."

"What about your job," Asuna crossed her arms.

"That mission? Yea, it has to be done. I can't just let someone pose such a threat to people."

"No," Asuna blinked, "I mean, how did you end up with it?"

"To be honest, I wasn't even considered a worthy option."

"Huh?" her eyes widened, "what do you mean? Lis said that Nishida chose you."

"I was his last choice," I shrugged, "he had others he wanted to participate. Didn't happen, ended up with me."

"To be honest, I figured this would be a short deal. Heck, I still feel like this could be solved with a simple chat with whoever has it."

"Lis came along just before I accepted the job," I explained, "suddenly everything got better. She made me laugh, helped me find the positives in the daily things."

"So you decided to follow that?" Leopon questioned, "when you could die any day?"

"We all die someday," I blinked, "it's how you die that matters."

Leopon sighed, looking up at me. Her grey-blue eyes blinked, reading me.

"From my standpoint," I leaned to the side, "if you're going to die out here, then you should at least enjoy something in life."

I smiled.

"I'm lucky to have met Lis, her courageous spirit is the best."

"One thing worries me about her though."

"What is it?"

Asuna's eyes flared up, paying deep attention to me.

"She has this disdain for herself," I frowned, "she hides it. I only just learned that from that night arguing."

"Could you help her too with this? I really want to help her."

The blonde lioness stared, keeping eye contact. I spoke what I felt was true, there was nothing left to say.

"Alright," Leopon shrugged, her gaze unwavering.

"Thank you," I smiled softly, "it isn't my job to fix her problems...but I would be honored to help guide her."

"Lis has to face her demons, but I would want to help her realize they can be defeated."

Leopon smiled softly moments later, even Asuna's expression tamed.

"You know...I respect you, Garr."

"Why," I glanced, "I was the one who hurt her. Asuna had every reason to do what she did."

"I'm not apologizing either," Asuna affirmed, "...but I appreciate your concern."

"That answer you just gave," Leopon crossed her arms, "it shows real care. That you do feel for her."

"Even though you're a reckless brute," she smiled, "you mean well. It shows a lot about you."

I sighed, looking up to the stars above.

"I know just how selfish I am inside, it's easy to see."

Sitting on a rock, I continued staring up to the imitation of the cosmos.

"Jumping into things is a bad habit of mine," I glanced back to Leopon, "I rarely think about the consequences."

Leopon and Asuna stood beside me, looking up.

"It's something I've had to deal with for a while," I sighed, "I have to learn to think about what I'm doing."

"To be honest, it's something I can improve." I lowered my head, "Lis helped convince me to be a better person, someone as selfish as me."

"Garr," Leopon interrupted.

I looked back to her.

"I think you discount yourself too much," Leopon stepped ahead of me, "it seems to be something you both have in common."

"Don't lose faith," she smiled, "okay? Couples have fights every once in a while, just be sure to tell her what you told us."

"Garr," Asuna directed.

I looked back to Asuna, her posture erect like a commander's.

"I think we've come to a better understanding of each other. Understand, Lis is like a sister for me, if anything were to happen to her..."

"It'd mean the world to me," she frowned.

"I understand," I bowed my head to her, "I'll talk to Lis tomorrow, I wanna make it up to her."

"I'll trust you for now," Asuna grumbled, offering her hand to shake, "but if even one hair on her head gets mistreated, it's Full Loss for you."

The coldness of her eyes. What else in this place wanted to kill me?! I smiled, nodding in acceptance. The rest of the evening, I stayed in town, contemplating a more formal apology.

* * *

 ** _Sun Dancer_**

* * *

December 18th 2022

Slowly waking up, I felt the cool morning breeze flow from an open window. My body was numb, waking from the embrace of warm blankets. The pain of Asuna's rapier lurked in my mind, her flaming hazel eyes burning holes in my head.

What was I gonna tell Rika? I mean the 'I'm sorry' was a given, but there had to be much more. The slaughter of Taurus yesterday yielded some iron ore, that'd be a good start. Maybe...I should make a poem for her?

As much as that idea grabbed me, I didn't have time. Climbing out of bed, the mission had to be my priority, no distractions.

I started up [Strength Training], hoping for even a moment of reprieve. Back and shoulders, I grabbed the heaviest weights I could, hoping to drive out the thoughts. Great masses slammed, the targeted muscle groups tearing under the pressure.

I passed the threshold for all except the last exercise, a barbell shoulder press. I couldn't do it, it was too much. I kept pushing and pushing, wanting the burn of iron to take away the pain.

The 230 pound weight barely moved, my arms shaking wildly. No good, this was how people got injured.

I sighed, forced to lighten the load. I groaned, pressing lighter weights with my shoulders. Upon reaching the threshold, I leaped, slamming my fists on the bed!

I punched the pillow, over and over, gritting my teeth as I assaulted the helpless surface. Throwing it to the wall, I sighed with frustration. She had yet to respond to my message.

" _How could you do this to me?!"_

Checked the time, 5:04 AM...barely three hours of sleep. With over twenty five minutes to spare, I felt a sense of relief. My mission directive was to join Renee for scouting out the position. Get our guides, then move.

Leaving the inn, Renee was waiting right outside the building. Wearing a new cloak, the huntress smiled softly.

"How's it goin," she followed, "haven't heard back from you since the date night."

"The date went well," I sighed, "the truth...didn't."

"Really?" Renee frowned, "I mean I guess I'm not that surprised. Your job isn't exactly...safe."

I explained what happened that night, how it all fell apart. The mentioning of Asuna's wrath came next, followed with Leopon's ass chewing.

"I'm sorry," she frowned, "have you visited her?"

I shook my head.

"I haven't yet," I glanced, "but I will later today."

"I sent her an apology the other day...haven't gotten a reply. I wanna tell her face to face."

"Good," Renee smiled lightly, "I see you've taken my advice."

"How's it been with Korrin?"

"It's...actually gone pretty well," she looked down the street, "he asked me out again."

"And?"

"...I said yes," she beamed.

"Awesome," I nodded, "he's a good guy. Calm and calculating, we all need that out here."

We moved quickly to the Teleport Gate, waiting for our potential guides to arrive. The cool morning breeze brushed our faces, the morning sun's rays hadn't yet arrived, leaving the mountain town dark. The light colored stone below us appeared uniform in the dim lighting.

"Do you think they'll show up?" Renee glanced, "to be honest, I don't think we should wait."

"Well they're our recon," I shrugged, "I'd rather not run in blind."

"But it could rob us the chance of ambushing," Renee argued, "we'd get stuff done while they're sleeping."

"We're not going to fight," I addressed.

"Huh?" she looked at me like I had spoken in a foreign language.

"The idea is we just find our target and let the Illumiknights take care of it."

"That so?"

"Yep," I crossed my arms as I kept watch, "I need to start thinking about what I'm doing."

"Like the sound of that," Renee smiled, "guess it all just beat some sense into you?"

"I'd say so."

Her arms crossed as she watched over the passing players.

"So ya," I remarked, "we need these guides. I hope they show up."

"I don't know," she stretched, "find it hard to believe anyone would be willing to go back to a place like that."

She grunted, anxious to make a move.

"So even when you know it's highly unlikely, you still go for it?" She glanced to me, impatient. "Let's hope that luck pays off, because it's costing us a serious advantage."

Rechecking the time, 5:18 AM and still no guides. Renee paced around, looking eager to go. I shifted around, growing impatient. Starting to think I should've listened to her, we were losing valuable time.

After several minutes of waiting, the odds were looking unfavorable.

"Alright," I nodded to Renee, "guess it's up to us then."

"About time," she rolled her eyes, "the camp's probably awake by now."

Just as we turned, I spotted them. Briskly walking, a pair of guys in matching blue cloaks approached us.

I approached them, quick to get to business.

"Morning, did Irsol send you?"

The pair stepped back, shaking like leaves. The delay annoyed me, an annoyance I couldn't hide.

"Are you? Or not? We don't have time."

"Yes we are," stated the figure to the right.

The one standing left of him lowered his head, a very submissive display.

"Sorry for wasting your time," lamented the left figure.

Renee stepped beside me.

"Hey guys, no need! We're the ones who owe you an apology, we dragged you two out here."

She softened her voice, Bending over slightly to address.

"Listen, we want to help. Please, could you lead us to where they are?"

Her charms proved effective. They turned and faced her, raising their heads.

"You really think you can take them," the left guy questioned, "I mean all you've got are those axes on your belt and a walking ad for steroid abuse."

"Trust me," Renee assured, "you're in good hands. All we need you to do is lead us there. Can you do that?"

The two glanced to one another. The figure to the right nodded.

"Yea, I guess we can take this chance. My name's Hascal," he nudged the man to his left, "and my partner Eros. We'll lead you to them, sorry for being late."

Renee smiled, nodding towards the town gate.

"Lead the way," she instructed, "when we arrive, leave the rest to us."

They nodded, heading towards the northern gate. Following behind, I equipped my heavy armor. The pair of survivors led the way, keeping their faces low. Maybe they were trying to hide themselves?

As we strolled out of Urbus, the bright sun was beginning to rise. As its rays creeped over the plains, the space lit with the golden strands of savannah grass.

I nudged Renee as we followed Eros and Hascal. She glanced over.

"Thanks for that," I whispered, "I should be apologizing to them, I got so annoyed with their attitude."

"I understand where you're coming from," she nodded, "but you can't go around judging people like that."

"Understood," I lowered my gaze, "should I apologize now?"

"I'd hold back until this is done."

The shadow of night was waning, forced to retreat slowly from the celestial body above. Moving further down the stone path, I felt ill. I kept thinking about the things Lis said, looking for every mistake I might've made.

She said she hated me, that dug deep. Even when logic suggested this was just an emotional reaction, it still hurt. All the more reason to speak with her later, need this sort of thing cleared away.

"Renee?" I looked, "am I a bad partner?"

"That's an...odd question," she looked, "I mean based on what I know of you? I'd say no, why?"

"Insecurity," I admitted, "just a passing thought."

"Ah," she nodded, "well it's good that you question yourself, means you're paying attention."

Just as I looked back to the road, I received a message!

"How about tonight? I know you're busy right now, wishing you luck."

"Can do," I replied back, "see you then. Thank you."

I felt a burst of relief, a sense of security. I was happy to know she even wanted to see me again, despite everything I did. Sighing, it felt like a great weight was dropped off. Maybe it was my childish fears, but thank God.

Looking back at our guides, I wondered. Were they related? I mean, they stuck close together, wearing matching clothes while at almost identical height. If they were brothers or something, I wouldn't be surprised.

An hour passed, continuing down the dirt splotched road. The wind died down as we went further, leaving the warmth of the rising sun to accompany us. The pair of guides stopped, positioned under the shade of a lone tree just a few feet ahead. As we regrouped, they turned back to us.

Hascal pointed to the east, looking fairly anxious.

"That's where their camp is," he directed, "be careful though. They had a lookout last time we went here."

"Anything ranged?" Renee glanced.

"They've got archers," Eros answered.

The thought of bows irked me. If that's true, then they could easily turn me into a pin cushion. It was clear, I couldn't afford to just charge if things got ugly. I glanced over to Renee, clearly the idea of simple recon was the right call.

"Thanks guys," Renee nodded, "We'll handle it here."

Without even a second thought, they scampered off like rabbits down the road. Watching as they raced back to town, I felt conflicted. Part of me despised the act of fleeing, when they could stay to help avenge their fallen.

Another half...understood. Not everyone was ready to dedicate, holding that against them would be wrong.

Renee turned to me, her gaze serious.

"Well Garr," she asked, "what comes to mind? My biggest concern is how many there are."

"They mentioned archers," I replied worriedly, "that presents a big problem for me, because if they pin me down, there'd be little I could do."

"True," she paced around, "they've got far better range than our tomahawks...wouldn't that armor help?"

"It could, but I wouldn't risk that. Matter of pragmatism. Any ideas how we can tip the balance?"

"I hear you," Renee nodded, "I should scout around. You know, get a look at what we're facing before we make any serious plan?"

"What if you're spotted," I questioned, "then what would you do?"

"They may believe I'm alone. We can't exactly rely on you to scout. You'd stand out like a sore thumb…and you'd no doubt piss someone off."

Renee may've had a point, but I wasn't crazy about her scouting alone.

"We'll both scout," I ordered, "we've got Illumiknight reinforcements waiting back in town. If things go south, we can get backup."

"True," Renee glanced back, "we're not supposed to be the frontal force. Let's check our gear before we start."

I drew my sword to inspect. Reading the durability on the weapon, I gasped in horror. Only 40/250 points remained, my weapon was quite vulnerable. Dammit, I forgot to repair my Zweihander! What if it broke in the middle of something?!

The status of my hatchet was good to go. I had to remove my armor though, it'd be much easier to sneak around in green clothing. I sighed, Lisbeth would kill me for the sword's status.

"Bad news," I notified Renee, "sword's thrashed, forgot to get it fixed."

"You've got to be kidding," she groaned, "fine, here."

She passed me a second hatchet, dropping it in an open hand.

"Give this back to me after we're done, please?"

"Got it," I nodded, shoving the axe to the right side of my belt.

"I'll take point," she whispered, "hit the right flank, and take it slowly. People are naturally equipped to spot mobile mountains."

"Would've never guessed," I smirked, "alright, I'm ready."

Heading east, we quickly went prone, crawling along the grass towards the smoke stack. Sticking behind Renee, I veered slightly off to the right as instructed. The sun warmed our backs, our fingers pressing against the thin grass.

The air filled with the buzzing of insects, a morbid reminder to not mess up. I already had one man break my legs and leave me to be feasted, repeats would not be pleasant.

The sun crested, rising higher with the morning light. Wading over small hills, my hands felt warm. Grass blades swayed past my face, dancing with the cool breeze. Renee stopped, glancing back at me.

"Hear that?"

"What," I glanced around.

"Sounds like someone's talking," she pointed, "but it sounds odd...let's move south, we've got a higher hill that direction."

I nodded, following her orders.

We moved further south, something off. My left hand was slightly warmer than my right. Must've been the terrain, it had less grass to absorb heat. Plus, the light of the morning sun was almost directly in our faces.

I felt the dirt in my fingers, rough with the blasting of sunlight. I squinted my eyes, shielding them from the abundant light. Missed sunglasses.

Renee scooted further ahead, the back of the hill shielding us from any northern eyes. Shuffling further right, I turned her direction, climbing steadily.

Despite the change in terrain, my left hand still felt warmer than my right. I began to hear someone talking, like they were addressing an audience. Must've been their leader, readying their daily tasks.

Listening in, the speaker's voice...it sounded deep, distorted even. I couldn't make out any particular words, but other factors kicked in.

A soft chanting could be heard, taking over the ambient sound of the savannah. Hushed and slow, a choir of voices echoed just over the mound. Something's wrong here, I looked to my left hand.

Lord...it was glowing. My skin went cold, that could only mean one thing. I climbed faster, anxiety kicking in. He was here...but what for? Was he leading bandits to attacking others?

It all made too much sense. Reaching the crest, I lowered my gaze to the valley. The camp was easy to spot, as well as the crowd. Setting my gaze to their speaker, my heart pounded like a drum...

 **A/N: Ahhh the intro to the Big Bad :D at long last! Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, got more to cover in due time! Hopefully the chapter was entertaining enough on its own.**

 **Let me know how you all feel in the reviews as alwaaaaays! :D All commentary is welcome! Someone please disarm theawesomess1, he's blackmailin meh.**


	43. Chapter 28: The Demon We Knew

**A/N: Welcome to Sun Dancer, where the Versailles Treaty is invalid! Seriously guys calm down, Geneva War Rules are still in place!**

 **So besides the current ballistic climate of the review section ( Thanks to theawesomess1 and Vampi, please no bacon nukes D: ), everything's looking fantastic! :D**

 **As usual, thanks to Theawesomess1, Thunderwolf, RiptideZ, Azure, Vampi, and blazepanzer24 for all of your support! Seriously, just about a hundred reviews?! 2,600 views, and fries with that?! Dang!**

 **Special thanks to John904 for the recent follow :D everyone's support is cherished.**

 **Enjoy!**

Whoever it was that stood below us, their form was anything but human. Not a single bird sung, the valley filled with the hushed cries of an unseen choir. Standing on all fours, the beast made its address.

"Therefore," the distorted voice commanded, "it is imperative that we...the people of Japan, take the first steps in creating a new, fairer world."

Casting a shadow above them all, the demon had to be at least fifteen feet tall. The Ox's body seemed corpulent, its fur a pale, sickly green. Its dark ivory horns were chipped and decayed. Even from the distance, I could see the yellow of its teeth.

"Those who would deny the reality are the ignorant, the snobs who would wish us to remain in cages!"

I kept listening, his crowd in an uproar of bellows and raised fists. These were not the sounds of fear, not remotely.

"Our right to equality," it growled, "is critical to our survival as a society. It is the duty of our generation to set in motion...the future for our nation."

"And I promise you that," it nodded, "Not a tomorrow shrouded in darkness and poverty, but in prosperity!"

Enthralled, his audience resembled the blind devotion of zealots...was starting to doubt whether talking was an option.

"What the hell is that," Renee whispered.

"It's my target," I answered, "can you call those reinforcements? I'm...not feeling too sure about this."

Renee nodded, her expression turning dark.

"Now," the monster rose its horned head, "the time of hiding is over...where are our guests?"

Suddenly, I heard the string of bows being pulled.

"Come on out, scum." A voice croaked, "or I'll shoot you right where you are."

"No need to spill your blood here," another coaxed, "not when you can be a part of our future."

The human voices warned me, thick with confrontation. Better play along, least till the advantage was ours.

Rising slowly, I kept my hands in the air.

"Good," one growled, "what's your name?"

"Your dad," I rolled my eyes.

"Very funny," another snapped, "mine was an alcoholic piece of shit!"

Okay, bad move.

Glancing back, a team of four bowmen stood, armed and ready. Their expressions were dark, serious as they aimed arrows. On the plus side, they hadn't noticed Renee, her [Sneak] skill's probably pretty high.

"Turn to the camp and march," they ordered, "if we even think you're going to grab a weapon, we'll drop you."

I nodded, following their instructions. Looking back, the demonic bovine stared directly at me. It watched me as I descended, its snout held high...like it was a damn king.

I slowed, trying to listen to the footsteps of my escorts. There was no way I'm gonna be dragged into whatever God damn circle jerk they've got going there.

One stepped forward, his motions barely making a sound. Judging by the lack of noise, he had to be a paperweight.

"Faster!" he growled.

"That's what she said," I snarled back.

Crack, I felt something sharp punch into my back! I gasped, groaning as the sharpened tip of an arrow dug through the meat of my shoulder blades. Leaning forward, the body of the missile bobbed, forcing me to lower my right arm.

On one knee, I heard the hunter approach. Maybe if I damaged him back, it'd heal me.

The second I felt the air leave his boot, I spun back, readying a [Hay Maker]!

The bowman was ill-prepared, freezing in place the moment I swung. The limb burned as I swerved, the arrow jabbing me, paying me for every inch.

Failing to retreat, the thug ended up taking the force of my fist straight to the jaw! A shot of cold relief arrived, the wound in my back sealing. But...something wasn't right.

I twitched, gasping with newfound grief. The arrow was still in my back! My HP read as full, but [Ares] didn't remove it!

Like a rocket, the lanky guy flew, rolling down the hill like a tire. Losing grip of his bow, the weapon fell flat beside me.

I turned, only to have another arrow punch in, piercing my arm like paper. Gouging through my bicep like a spear, the tearing of skin sent me reeling! I yelled, feeling the wound tear further with every move!

I clutched my arm, charging the bowmen! Another arrow dug as I readied my sword, punching through the meat of my unprotected leg.

I stumbled, nearly tripping as more shots flew. Groaning, I kept going, hoping to reach them in time!

"Stop!" the warped voice shouted, "bring that man to me!"

The bowmen fired another pair, taking me down with rounds to the legs. I fell face first in the grass, growling as the arrows snapped under my weight. I was swiftly lifted by my arms, the wooden portions of their projectiles left behind.

Feeling the sharp pain lingering, it was clear...those arrowheads were stuck in inside my legs.

I was dragged, flailing and screaming as they brought me before their master. The crowd laughed, watching me as I was pulled in. Moments later, I was dropped.

The chanting grew louder, a set of massive hooves in front of me. Looking up, I pushed myself up with my hands. My legs buckled, the arrows clawing against my thighs, scraping against tender flesh.

A massive shadow encompassed me, brooding...intimidating.

"Oh my god," the warped voice decried, "...I recognize you!"

I glanced up, seeing the creature speaking to me. Each hoof looked rotten, as if from a corpse. The beast smiled, its elongated fangs protruding from its fat, gorged lips. Looking down on me, a pair of unholy, burning blue eyes looked right back.

These fears of mine, how could I not see? Even as it stared me right in the face, denial looked all too enticing. Enlightening was the reality, in all of its unholy truth.

* * *

 ** _Sun Dancer_**

* * *

There was no mistaking it...this was it. The nightmare Nishida spoke of, the very thing I was sent to destroy. My left hand burned at the creature's presence, sending fear rippling through my being.

I looked up to this unholy cow, my body turning cold as it gazed upon me with burning blue, pupil-less eyes.

"Who shot him," it glanced to the crowd.

The crowd stayed silent.

"You again?!" A familiar voice shouted, "my god, do you live to piss people off?"

Gazing upon the source of discontentment, I spotted none other than the flail wielding knight...the one who broke my legs.

"I outta friggin kill you for what you did," he pointed an armored finger, "making me out to be a fool in front of my friends!"

"Enough," the demon roared, "who's in charge here!?"

"Y-You are," the giant submitted, stepping back.

The bovine looked to his archers, his face furrowed with disappointment.

"Do you have any idea...who you just shot?"

"No my lord," I heard behind me.

"You just injured the Cursed Man," it yelled, "our hero!"

I felt a chill run down my spine, the word 'hero' detonating in my mind. What? I rested on my knees, shaking my head in disbelief.

"He tried attacking us," one argued, "we had no choice!"

"What were my orders," the demon snapped, "I'm very particular about my word choice."

His sentry stood there, staring up at the monster leading him.

"Bring him...here," he tapped a hoof on the dirt, "did I tell you...to shoot?"

"No," he bleated, "please my lord, I'm sorry."

"Yes you are," it growled, "now rejoin the group...this is an important moment for all of us."

"But what about the perimeter?"

"Leave it for now," it directed, "relax. This is a time for celebration, our champion's arrived!"

I bit my cheek softly. Who was this...and why was I being held in such high esteem? Anyone who's heard of me by word had only brought bad news. The beast returned its gaze on me.

"My apologies," he grumbled, "I had no idea you were gonna show up. Please, do you require healing?"

What on Earth? I shook my head, trying with futility to stand.

"Ah," the beast leaned, "arrow wounds...where's our healer?"

A fragile looking women scampered beside me. Using a [Healing Crystal], she attempted to mend my wounds. The green aura encompassed me, archaic letters spinning slowly around me.

Like all other attempts, this proved useless, serving more of a light show.

"Why didn't it work," the demon tilted its horned head, "Healer, why isn't it working?"

"I don't know," she shook her head, "it didn't register at all with him!"

"Just get it out," he ordered, "we've already tarnished our first impression!"

Nodding, the young healer grabbed the arrow stuck to my back. I could feel how nervous she was, her grip shaking as she wrapped her fingers. Her uncertainty proved costly, for she slowed on her pull.

The back hooks of the arrow pulled back, scooping chunks of me with sharp talons. My groans turned to cries, startling her into stopping.

"Just yank it!" I shouted, "don't give me that!"

With a firm tug, she ripped the missile from my shoulder!

I yelled, lurching as I gripped my tender limb. [Ares], it didn't remove arrow wounds. So that's what I had to do...I had to pull them out by hand. This made the prospect of fighting archers all the less ideal.

Just as she moved for my legs, I shoved her away. No thank you, I trusted myself enough!

Sitting down, I stuck my fingers through my thighs, trying to pull the heads out of myself. God, every touch felt ungodly...burning and stinging like a swarm of wasps! Digging into the wounds, my eyes watered, feeling the arrowhead bob inside.

"Do you need help," the demon looked.

I almost cursed it out, why was it being so damn friendly!? Why wasn't it trying to kill me? I'm the hunter!

Gripping the first of two heads, I pulled! The hooks on their backs punished me further, ripping muscle as I tugged back. Yelling, I ripped it out...one down.

The iron tip vanished upon removal, followed by the other...thank God. I fell on my back, gasping with relief.

"I'm sorry about that," it frowned, lowering its head, "my people are passionate."

Passionate my ass. Wincing, I stumbled back to my feet...punching the demon in the face with a [Straight Punch]!

My fist punted, met with solid bone. The damage was negligible at best...barely denting its HP. Restoring my HP partially, I stepped back. The demonic Oxen looked down, seeming curious as to why I hit it.

"I think we need to talk," the creature bellowed, "let's start this off nicely. My name's PoH."

That name stuck to me like hot shrapnel. I said nothing, reaching for the Zweihander laying nearby.

"Oh don't be so shy," PoH coaxed, "I only wanna talk. I have big plans and you play a central role!"

What plans? I wish he'd just make his point!

"What do you want?" I shouted, "I came to talk too!"

"Oh excellent," replied PoH, "Listen, I have the utmost respect for you. I remember how you were that fateful day...when we were all lectured, herded like cattle in this forsaken place."

"Kayaba," he growled, "playing God with this stupid little world of his. Some rich kid trying to live the dream they all yearn for!"

"Yet you," he pointed a hoof, "you defied him. You stood up to the power, you showed strength through courage. Do you have any idea what that makes you to us?"

"What does that mean?" I argued weakly.

"It makes you our champion," he exclaimed in his guttural tone, "someone we can all look up to! One I myself, can admire."

The crowd behind me seemed a bit put off by this. Ugh, another person I had to break the news too? Should've gone to Vegas! With the money spent on this stuff and my luck? I'd take the place by storm, my wallet set on fire in seconds...of entering!

He smirked, his sickly yellow teeth showing.

"You don't care what it takes to get things done. You're like me."

"No," I growled feebly, "I know nothing about you..."

PoH shook his head.

"I apologize again for the brash actions of my people, but what is your na-"

PoH stopped, staring at my hand. His entire expression changed...turning from one of excitement, to one of shock. His eyes flickered, turning from blue to a solid white.

"No..." he bemoaned, "you...you're the hunter they sent..."

The crowd behind me sounded surprised, their voices raised. I glanced back to the hill I came from, where was Renee?!

The beast turned its head, looking the direction I faced. My heart sank, watching as the demon pointed...clearly to where she hid.

"You cannot hide from me," he growled, "come down here, or I'll have you killed."

"Do not touch her," I growled.

PoH glanced back, its glowing blue eyes flickering.

"That's your friend?"

I said nothing, realizing what I just did. It was soldier 101...don't reveal your overwatch.

"Bring her down here," he roared.

Within minutes, Renee was brought alongside me, a squad of bowmen leading her. Going on her knees, she glared at me, shaking her head as she's dropped.

"Brilliant move," she sighed, "why the F did you look?"

"I'm sorry," I shook my head, "wasn't thinking."

"Are they..." I whispered, hinting her.

"Yes," she assured, "they'll be here any minute."

I nodded.

"Anyway," PoH cleared his throat, "I am but a humble messenger, wanting to bring us all to greatness! As the Cursed Man, you hold a very special place for us."

Renee glanced back at me, looking just as out of sorts as I.

"What kind of place?" I leered, growing weary of how indirect he's been,

"A better place," he assured, "listen to me. We're experiencing the chance of a lifetime here!

"A beautiful paradise," he pointed around us, "all to ourselves! We are all strugglers, all at the mercy of this hostile world."

This statement made sense to me, but I stayed quiet.

"The problem is," he growled, "some of us...get an unfair advantage. You see, like you? I can't stand bowing to things, not when I can challenge them."

The chanting was heard all around, but none of the people around us were singing. It must've been a sound effect, the soft tones creeped me the hell out.

"What I'm challenging," he continued, "goes beyond Kayaba...beyond this death trap of a game."

"How so," I blinked.

"Have you noticed the already present dichotomy? The fact we already have rich and poor?"

"Yea," I replied, "why the hell does that matter?"

"Well look at the Beta Testers," PoH directed, "how have they treated you so far?"

"About the same as the rest?"

"Like crap, huh?"

"A little," I nodded, "I don't see a big difference."

"What if I told you," he beamed, "that this is something we can change? Together?"

"I'd call you naive," I shrugged.

"Maybe right now," PoH chuckled, "but will you let me speak my point?"

The Illumiknights were coming, letting him have his little rant only helped our cause.

"Sure."

"We the children of Japan...live in an increasingly dire situation back home."

"Our employment rates have dropped horrifically," he preached, "we're considered undesirable, thrown aside for the sake of older...more experienced opportunities."

"We get fired," he raised his voice, "we get thrown to the curb...only to be criticized for it. Like as if it's our fault!"

"So what does it leave us?" he shrugged, "hopelessness. Nobody trains anymore, yet they all want experienced people."

"And as our older generations die," he redirected his gaze to me, "we're still left behind...because of foreign entities."

"Unlike the past," he sighed, "we have a future rife with ruin! Look at us. It's been almost two months and we've barely cleared three floors."

This was all true, at least the stuff regarding our progress out of this place. I had no knowledge of Japan's situation though...but it sounded like he was telling the truth. Was this what Rika faced?

"By my calculations," the demon mused, "it would take us roughly...291 weeks to get out of here! Understand, there're 52 weeks in a year. That means..."

"We'd be trapped," I concluded, "for five years minimum..."

"Correct," PoH nodded. "Think about it. Most of us are still in school! What would our futures be like after five whole years of stasis? With all that I've said?"

He shook his head, sounding genuinely sad.

"We'd be doomed!"

"What's your point," Renee snapped, "we know the economic situation in Japan's going down the shitter, but how does that apply to us now?"

"You and I," he pointed a hoof, "can change the future, guarantee the security for our generation!"

The people of Japan's future...that applied to Rika. What could I do to help...and to what degree?

"How can I?" I asked.

"The first thing," he instructed, "is to unify ourselves against the enemies of our future. The ones holding us back from progress!"

Progress. History classes taught me long ago how dangerous that word could be.

"Which are?"

He cleared his throat.

"The privileged wealthy," he growled, "the same rich who'd step on all of us. Those who would mock us in our status."

This sounded way too familiar...historically speaking.

"Cursed One, where are you from?"

"The US," I leaned back, "I...am admittedly alien to this."

"Ah," he nodded, "the very hotbed of inequality. Listen to me...those people? No, those parasites? The pestilence surrounding us back in towns like Urbus?"

"They're people," I argued, "I won't call them that."

"We're both outsiders," he shouted, "they've treated both of us with the same thing. Contempt, a raised nose."

"It wasn't hard to figure that out with your past...Garr."

How'd he know my name? I felt what little warmth I had leave my face. He was absolutely correct, I was an outsider for many here.

"You've made quite a name for yourself out here," he grinned, his form's teeth stained a decayed yellow.

"Garr, you can help us do great things. We want to secure a future for Japan. To keep us safe in a changing world."

"Will you help us? We need you."

The call for help felt sincere. I was shocked, I expected to meet some power hungry basement dweller compensating for a bad high school life. Instead...I was faced with someone, someone not that different from myself.

I wanted to help people too, to help them find their way to salvation. Rika...she deserved a bright future too.

"With Japan secured," he vouched, "we can set the world straight, make it fair for everyone! Not just the privileged few. What secures us, helps your country, and everyone's!"

"What must I do," I glanced to Renee.

"Follow me," PoH commanded, "I bear the ideals that will safeguard our future children. I know all the answers we need to solve this problem."

"And what do you need from me?" I tilted my head.

"All I require is your...obedience."

I stopped. Wait, who the hell did he consider to be privileged? Or wealthy for that matter? As far as I was concerned, everyone around me's had to deal with the same conditions. How could anyone, let alone he differentiate them?

Most of all...he was expressing a very anti-rich viewpoint. Such ideas turn violent, hate becoming the fuel for what should've been a logical cause. Couple that with the lack of an impartial indicator...oh no.

If what he's saying was true...then what did that make Rika in his eyes? She was a businesswoman, an ambitious soul. With his disdain for those with resources...there was only one answer, only one way such a man would see her. A threat.

By this man's logic, there was no reason not to condemn every soul here to the witch hunt. That alone...was unacceptable. For me to allow such a thing would've been an affront to my morals, my honor. Add Rika's security to that equation, and all that remained was rage.

"PoH," I shook my head, "I will not."

"Why?" he raised his tone, "we need you!"

"I do believe in securing a future," I looked up, "we as people deserve to live out our dreams."

"But your means of doing so," I glared, "I won't support."

"What do you mean?"

I rose to my feet.

"Your ideals...lead to killing people. Just for the fact they have more than you!"

"What led you to that ridiculous conclusion?" he snapped, his unholy eyes burning.

"How else could you do it," I questioned, "there's no icon to tell you who's on your side. By that measure, who's to say you wouldn't kill someone special to me?"

"I would spare them," PoH assured, "anyone who's a friend of yours is of great quality and must be cherished!"

"What about the others then," I snapped, "whose special ones are you willing to sacrifice for your ideals?!"

I turned to the crowd.

"You act like this man's a god! This thief?! He's fooling you!"

Renee rose beside me.

"Give up the item," she demanded, "we've got Illumiknight reinforcements coming down on your ass. You and every one of your clowns!"

"What about us," PoH decried, "we have dreams! We have wishes, but most of us are stopped because we just don't carry the title."

"Your dreams lead to the destruction of others," I pointed, "for their sake, I cannot allow that!"

"That's not fair," PoH roared, "how could you condemn us like that?! We believed in you!"

"People shouldn't be killed for the fact they're wealthy! That is called greed!"

"You ignorant old world puppet!" He roared, "these people you defend will dispose of you, just like they will with me once we're no longer useful!"

"Judging by your speech," I readied my sword, "so would you..."

"No," he decried, "I value you, our lives have value!"

I shook my head. "If my life is valuable, then so are theirs… the answer is no, PoH."

"Fine," PoH snapped, rising to full stature.

His four legs crackling as he stood over me.

"You disappoint me," he growled, "I offered you practically everything. I would give you anything your heart desired. Surely, there's something you want?"

"Yes," I growled, "give up the Malishard. Let us end this peacefully."

PoH's face twisted with rage, the demon's teeth gritted.

"No," he snarled, "...but do not fear. Unlike Kayaba...I will make this quick!"

"We'll see about that, bitch!" Renee shouted, readying a hatchet!

* * *

 **Song: Bloodborne Soundtrack OST - Living Failures**

* * *

"So be it!" The beast shrieked, "then I shall clear the way for our children's future, without you!"

Renee rushed behind me, putting her back to mine. I raised my Zweihander, hearing the cries of bandits behind me.

"Kill him!" he roared, "he's betrayed us!"

His minions refused, looking to each other then back at him.

"He's just a man!" I shouted, "we can take him! Don't let him fool you!"

Taking one hoof, the beast slammed me! The hardened limb crashed into my chest, hitting me like a friggin car. Launched like a rocket, I screamed from the sheer force! The air blew past me, my head spinning the whole way.

Colliding back first into a tree, pain shot up my spine, forcing me to the ground! My vision blurred, shaking from the impact. Oh lord, just how strong was he?! My hands shook violently, someone charging at me.

The sound of his body slamming against dirt woke me, his eyes in wild with panic! Grabbing the man, I heaved him back to his feet, passing him back his axe as I rose.

"Run while you can!" I screamed to him, "you don't have to-"

It all ended, the hammer of a [Taurus Striker] crushing his skull like a ripe fruit. I jumped back, startled as his head popped like a balloon! I dropped the axe, eyes wide with surprise, I tried saving him! I tried!

Reaching back for the Zweihander, the eight foot tall beast readied another swing! I ducked, the hammer crashing against the tree behind me.

Bits of wood flew all over my face, the tree rocked by the bludgeon's force! Swerving back, I stomped forward, sending the sword with a [Mass Driver]!

The [Ultra Greatsword] punched through its stomach, my strength forcing it back, away from its weapon! The beast yowled, desperately trying to push itself off the Zweihander, whipping at it with gnarled hands!

Tearing it out, the blade gleamed a deep red, the color all too real. Ripping it from its vessel, I swerved, sending a [Cleave] for its legs!

My body swung with the heavy blade, the severing of limbs greeting my ears to the festival of wrath. The Taurus scrambled on the ground, missing its legs as it hollered.

Finishing it off, I silenced its cries. I snapped my gaze to all sides, shaking at the presentation, what had once been a meeting of minds. People on all sides, fighting, panicking as great beasts emerged from the land!

I kept looking for my friend, screaming for Renee to run! All around me, I heard the sounds of great beasts emerging. Glancing with barely cleared vision, blue eyes flashed, everywhere! The roars turned to screams, my vision clearing...revealing the abyss.

The sight was unspeakable...I wish I could wake up. All around me, Taurus'...Taurus' of all variants had emerged, all their eyes glowing like PoH's! Watching them attacking the bandits, I stumbled, listening as these hellish variants tore through their ranks like paper bags.

Weapons drew on all sides, the valley turning into a free for all as beast and man converged! Blade met hammer, bones cracking as wounds were made. The hollers of the wounded filled the air, aided by the symphony of unholy chants!

One Taurus challenged me, shrieking as it saw me. Wielding a pair of axes, it was another [Taurus Berserker]. It howled with unholy glee, thrusting its arms with a thirst for my blood! Charging towards me, its tongue hung out like a dog's, panting with joy.

It swung wildly, forcing me back with great spins of its axes. The air blew by, the weapons whirring past my face! Mother of God, it was like staring at a tornado of steel!

The screams kept getting louder, cries of anguish as bone and flesh tore and snapped. People bumped into me...no...pieces of them. Staring at the carnage dropped before me, I shook violently, clenching my teeth.

My God, what was this?!

The unseen choir sung louder, as if alerted to the carnage. Where was Renee?! Where were our reinforcements?!

I couldn't check, this rabid beast mere inches from hacking me to bits! I ducked behind a tree for cover, only for the axe wielding psycho to cut right through it! The mighty tree groaned as it fell, the swish of its many leaves hitting the ground.

Angered from missing, it threw itself forward, readying more frenzied swings! I jumped back, watching its axes dig into the rested log.

The [Taurus Berserker] roared, its weapons getting stuck in the fallen lumber! I jumped forward, aiming for its arms with a [Down Chop]. The Zweihander swung hard, glowing as it crashed!

The blade dug through flesh, but failed to sever! The creature's HP dipped, shrieking as the greatweapon carved deep. It threw an elbow, striking me across the jaw! I spun, the beast's strength sending me back like a hockey puck.

I gasped, slowing myself as I turned back. Ripping out the entombed axes, the beast readied a downward slam of its own! My mind flashed back, recalling the moment I beat the flail knight. Leaping back, I let the man-sized hatchets slam through Earth!

My boots scraped, dust flying! Dirt and stone crackled, the ginormous tools dug deep in solid Earth. The sounds of battle rung all around me. Where were those reinforcements!? I launched back, landing on the flat end of my assailant's weapons!

We needed help, we're getting overrun! The berserker tried prying his weapons, visibly frustrated. The weight of my body stopped their rise, forcing them back down.

Roaring, I swept wide with a [Cleave]! Gritting my teeth, I gripped the sword as I swerved!

Just as I swung, the berserking animal socked me square in the chest! I stumbled back, the sword missing as it hit the dirt. Gasping for breath, I snapped back to my foe, the screaming getting scattered...quieter.

The beast turned, swinging both its axes in a dance like spin. I ran in fear, dragging the Zweihander as the whirring of steel closed in. Where was everyone?! More Taurus' assaulted me as I fled, forcing me back. Something snapped behind me.

Hearing the crack, I turned back. My eyes widened...the monster caught someone. A boy...had to be roughly what...seventeen? The creature's axe cut through his spine, lifting the person in the air with a great heave!

The sounds...God, the sounds. Bits of him fell on me, whatever the animal left behind... shattering seconds after. I shook violently, racing forward as the [Taurus Berserker] as it toyed with the remains. I screamed, swinging straight for its hands!

I struck a critical, the reward a rending of bones! The beast's arms were lopped off, leaving it helpless and bleeding. It howled, shrieking as it stared at its stubs. Its weakness, it enticed me!

I swung again and again, letting my strength tear through its body like tissue! Every slam shook my body, leading me to another...and another. Its proud, muscular physique was left in ruins, its head split like a nut after a crippling blow!

I gasped, the berserker vanishing into blue. I glanced around, panicked by the macabre scene. God, please save them, we need you! The choir grew louder, the screams of the camp dwellers dying down.

More of the possessed beasts lashed out, forcing me to hack through them! Jumping back and forth, I chopped over and over! A hammer struck my elbow, the iron sending my arm into a vortex of grief!

I screamed, swerving to him with a [Mass Driver]! Thrusting the weapon with just one hand, the blade punched through his chest, its red blood pouring all over me! It was way too rich, it looked human!

The wound healed my arm, the bone reassembled. Yanking out the Zweihander, I used [Cleave] cutting off the legs of two more! So much green turned red, my clothes...

I spotted my comrade and nearly yelled. Renee didn't run, she didn't flee, she was charging PoH head on! The demon locked in battle with the huntress, slamming with horn and hoof in a succession of attacks.

Renee kept on her toes, dodging and weaving from the wild attacks. Leaping forward, she dug a hatchet straight into one of his front ankles, planting the sharp tool like a stake.

The beast yowled in pain, trying to shake her off his leg. Renee jumped down on the hatchet, using its flat end to leap higher up. As she flew, she reached out to grab his horn.

Grabbing hold, she climbed the discolored bone. She started chopping away at his ears and neck, relentless in her attacks! The monster yelled as the axe's edge peeled his ear like dried wood. Tossing his head around, PoH tried over and over to fling her off. I raced forward, I had to help her!

Renee's second hatchet was tossed out of her hands! She cried out in anger as he bucked and flailed. The demon cow suddenly slammed his head down, sending her tumbling to the ground! I yelled incoherently, charging up to his face. He smiled as I approached, raising his left hoof.

Slapping me aside like a doll, it was like a tidal wave, shoving me back with ease. Losing balance, I stumbled to my feet again. My clumsiness caused me to trip half way, falling face down into the grass. Struggling back to my feet, something crashed on my chest.

Renee! She scrambled off me, offering me a quick hand!

Just as I gripped it, PoH stepped down. His hoof pressed on us, sandwiching us against the Earth!

"Now listen to me, Garr." PoH growled, "join me…and I won't..."

"Fuck you!"

He grinned.

"You're right. I forgot my manners."

Just as he spoke, I heard a sickening crack! My heart stopped, watching as the hoof of this demon crushed through Renee. Bones snapped, her body tearing right on top of me!

My friend screamed out to me in ear piercing despair, her body shattering under the weight. I watched as he crushed the life out of her blue eyes, flailing desperately to shove PoH off us! With her mouth near my ear, I heard everything she felt.

I screamed, punching wildly as it pressed down, trying to get it off! Suddenly, PoH lifted his leg off. I looked to what laid on me.

The monster...it crushed her on me...leaving a mangled mess of flesh and bone.

I stammered, babbling incoherently at was once my friend! No words would form, it was all madness! This couldn't be real, this had to be a nightmare! Any time now, I'm gonna wake up. I'm just asleep, yea all a dream! Someone help!

"Garr…" she gasped, "Tell Korri-"

Shards...blue shards, fluttering past my face. Time stopped...everything, it was losing its color. All the sound, all the music...it was all drowned out, silence greeting me to the feast of terror...the reward for my error. The price of my sins.

Before my eyes, Renee shattered into blue fragments, erased from the world. I shook my head. This…This was just a dream, someone's going to wake me up any minute. She had to be fine, I was just imagining things!

I stared at the blue flickering lights, watching as they vanished in the wind. Tears burst as I screamed to her. PoH looked down, his abyssal face smug with contentment.

"Didn't have to end this way," PoH crooned, "look at it this way...Garr. Let's talk man to man."

I glared hatefully at the demon, how could he do this?!

"If it weren't for you," he shrugged, "I wouldn't have had to kill all fifteen of these lost...eager listeners."

He laughed hysterically, shaking his head.

"But no! You had to come in here and ruin everything! You, you ruined the future of fifteen of my country's finest! Oh well, there's plenty more...they were of the same class anyway."

He killed these people...he killed them all just for...convenience?! I growled, there was nothing more to feel. Rocketing to my feet, I rushed the fiend prying the Zweihander from dirt!

In my hate, a [Cleave] came first, crashing firmly into his leg! The blade rattled, digging into the limb generously.

PoH gasped, his massive frame stumbled by the attack! If he thought that was my strongest, he was sorely mistaken!

Screaming, I went for more, chopping desperately, tearing away at the fifteen foot demon cow! With every swing, I'd punch, scratch, and kick! Anything that would hurt became viable, even spitting in his eyes!

Roaring, PoH struck back, retaliating with both hooves and horn! My ribs bent, his horns missing my stomach by inches! A punch scraped against my ear, the organ swelling with pain!

Learning from my fight with Asuna, I jumped away from his horned stabs, rolling from his punches! The demon stumbled, focused solely on striking me down! As its right hoof landed, I spotted something...one of Renee's axes!

Yanking the lost hatchet from his foot, I jumped back, throwing the sharp tool towards his face!

"You monster!" I screamed, tears flowing down my face, "Choke on it!"

My aim failed, the axe bouncing off a horn. No time for pause, I charged him again! Rearing back the Zweihander, I dashed forward with another [Mass Driver], hoping to impale him on the sword!

The [Ultra Greatsword] sliced through its leathery hide...and bent.

I kept pushing, roaring back as I stabbed! Despite his great size, PoH actually slid back, my physique driving him away! His HP dipped, almost two of his three bars empty!

Just as I twisted the sword...an unfamiliar sound erupted. A loud snap.

My sword...it broke. Fragments of sharp iron scattered along the ground, my weapon left a broken stub. I stared at the compromised blade, stuttering.

No, not now! Using the shattered blade, I kept trying to fight back, hacking and stabbing with its cracked edge!

The demon sighed, looking down at me. The ground rumbled...the whole world silent. Glancing around, the master's minions stood, watching. Not a soul in sight...I was the only one left.

"Such promise in you," PoH mocked, "so willing to risk it all...and for what? All for the ramblings of old men..."

Just as he spoke this, he rose on his hind legs. In the flash of a second, he sent his right hoof crashing down onto my chest! His great mass crashed down on me, pinning me to the mud!

My whole body lurched, my bones rattled from the force! My cries choked, his great weight exerted. My back moistened, the thick mud pushing its way into my clothes. The choir returning with its chant...haunting me with every breath.

"Like I said," he leered, "I wanted to chat man to man...what really convinced you?"

He glanced around, then back to me.

"Because you know something? Thank God you showed up. This group was just getting so...spoiled."

"You!" I screamed.

"Yes, yes," he rolled his pupil-less eyes, "but really...what compelled you to just come by and make such a mess?"

I laid there, there was no need for words anymore...talk was useless, for the weak.

"No answer? Jeez, and you call me bad." he chuckled, "I mean look at you! You come into people's lives, destroy shit, and apologize for nothing? I at least admit I messed up."

"I couldn't imagine a more selfish man than you," he grumbled, "I speak of the great struggle of innocent people...yet you show no sympathy."

I gasped, trying to push him off myself. Gripping rotted fur, I pushed up, hoping all that time with Strength Training helped. I felt the limb move, only for him to press down harder!

"What came across your mind?" PoH shook his head, "Yourself. You were all about your "special one". Well guess what..."

I cried out, feeling my bones bend under his weight. The minute I heard him speak of a special person, the night repeated...

 _"I hate you!"_

"The future of the human race should not be determined by whether you get your rocks off to something."

I kept trying to push back. I kicked, punched, and pulled...but he wouldn't budge.

"I mean," he croaked, "I guess I can understand why, I mean with something as horrible as you? Can imagine it takes fucking hard work to get there!"

"I bet," PoH leaned his face, "you couldn't do it without pay. Capitalism solves all problems right?"

 _"Why would you do this to me?!"_

Hearing Rika's cries repeat only made the pain worse, my will draining like an open jugular.

"Eh," PoH shrugged, "guess I can spare you that rod. How close was that friend of yours, by the way?"

I cried out in rage, helpless as he pressed his weight down. He smirked, those evil blue eyes flickering with joy.

"You know? I liked her. I'd argue she took like...twenty points for the team! What do you think?"

Cupping one ear, he leaned it forward to hear me.

No words came from my mouth. All I could do was push, squirm, and grunt. Just fight it out, the dream's gotta be over soon!

"No answer?" shrugged PoH, "well, minus the whole ear play, it was pretty fun."

"You killed her!" I shrieked, my mind scrambled!

I squirmed further, only for him to lean harder. My ribs bent with the pressure, pushing my lungs back as he pressed. I screamed with every breath I could muster.

Rika, help me!

Korrin? Asuna? Leopon? Anyone?! Please!

"Now, now," counseled PoH, "that's not very polite. I at least let her say goodbye didn't I?"

He smiled, "The one thing about the American prison system I like? You get one phone call."

As the last of my strength vanished, I focused on breathing. Closing my eyes shut, my arms went numb...my body squeezed like a grape. My screams died down, devolved into whimpers.

"Now listen here, whelp." PoH snarled, "I'd absolutely love to kill you here, but I must say. The threat of intervention's a bit...costly today. Plus I gotta say!"

"For me to kill you here?" He shook his head, "would spoil the fun! No, that would be a mercy...

"I want to watch you live after this, knowing you couldn't protect your friend...not even with all your strength."

"I mean just look at you!" joked PoH, "still fighting, even as the life is drained out of you! I love that!"

My vision faded, my HP dripping. This was it...

"I'm going to let you go," he scoffed, "…be sure to fix your sword next time..."

Cackling, he stomped down on my chest. I gasped, feeling my ribcage shatter like glass. My breathing turned haggard, the fragmented bones poking my lungs like spears. I breathed softly, shaking.

Soon, the beast was enveloped with a dark purple flame, turning to dust before my very eyes. I stared blankly at my hands, my vision slowly fading. His minions dispersed, vanishing from sight.

Laying back, I let my eyes close. Rika...I was so selfish, forgive me.

 _"I hate you!"_

 **A/N: Need to get something off your chest? The review section is just the place to do it! (That is if Vampi's machineguns stop working.)**

 **In Memory of: Renee  
A bold huntress, you will be missed. Would've axed her something later on, but oh well. Rest In Peace.**

 **Sacrificing me does not bring in more chapters, so don't start :D. Instead, the charitable gift of favorites, follows, and reviews...okay maybe some death threats will do fine too! Thanks again for reading!**


	44. Chapter 29: Shorn of Fate

**A/N: Welcome to Sun Dancer! I apologize for the muffled voice, I'm protecting myself from incoming hatchets from the review section...via bullet-proof glass.**

 **Anyway guys, great to hear from all of you! :D So the classic argument of old world vs. new begins. Azure, theawesomess1, Thunderwolf, Vampi, RiptideZ, blazepanzer24? You've gotten me to over 100 reviews!**

 **Amazing support, for a series involving demonically possessed cows. Love you guys! Just try to keep the fighting within the review section...running out of napkins to sell to pay for my insurance.**

 **Enjoy the angst.**

Screams...all I could hear were screams. PoH's distorted chuckle echoed in my head, the cracking of limbs breaking the pause. The roar of monsters, the cries of the dying. Was I dead too? My whole world felt so...black.

Where was I? I didn't know anymore. All I could remember were the sounds, repeating like the tick of a clock. My body was cold, wracked with numbness. Moving my arm, a viscous substance eased away.

I felt something tap, grazing down my cheek. Another, leaving a trail as it sank past my jaw. In the distance, I could hear voices, galloping hooves approaching. They grew louder, the clomping of great beasts encircling me.

Clenching my hands to fists, I shivered. Surely the Taurus have arrived to finish the job. I listened carefully, waiting for the fall of war hammers. I was just about helpless, not an ember of will left. My weapon was broken...didn't even feel like fighting.

The unseen creatures snorted, I couldn't bear to open my eyes. I could almost hear the choir, singing softly in the background. What was taking them so long? Was PoH back to toy with me?

"Squad One," a voice called out, "status?"

That voice, it sounded human.

"Not a soul," another addressed, "Adonis? How're the tents lookin?"

"Their stuff's still out here. Weird."

"Maybe they ran off? Might've gotten word of us."

"No," one interjected, "they would've taken these. All we've got is this one."

I felt a soft nudge in my ribs, the rough end of one's boot. I breathed, choking on the news. Nothing was left, only me. It felt so...wrong. The cold of fallen drops stroked my cheeks, caressing me.

"What the hell happened here, I mean...fifteen dead?"

The men grumbled as they scooted back and forth on their steeds.

"That's never happened before. Not even in the front lines."

"He probably killed 'em," one spat on me, "The loot stack here's too big to be an evac."

This drop felt almost the same, just warmer. Running down my forehead, it suddenly felt so different. Like as if the world was spitting on me. Like how dare I survive, how dare I live when others don't.

"His icon's still green though...he couldn't have been responsible."

"Please," another argued, "ever heard of a monster PK? Guy might've lured in a metric crapton of mobs out here. Would've been easy."

The crushing of hammers, I kept hearing that. All the strength I felt, it left me...leaving me feeling helpless, a diseased patient on their bed.

"Doesn't prove anything," another sighed, "but these tracks, they resemble the footprints of the Trembling bovine types."

"If he fell here, he would've been right in the thick of it. Wouldn't they've killed him?"

More hushed whispers.

"What do we do, Hans? Not liking the look of this."

"I say we question him...or just kill him here," he growled, "for the sake of the dead here."

"Not without Commander Jang's word," another argued, "Ilios, wait."

"Jesus," cursed another, "what kind of a guy just rests out here? If what intel says is true, then he's sleeping in a..."

"He's covered in red too..."

"Christ, is that blood?" one panicked, "he's practically floating in it!"

The claim froze me to the core. Feeling the fluid again in my fingers, my heart stopped. Was I really covered in what I thought it was?

"We don't bleed here guys," another croaked, "only mobs do that."

Thank God...I couldn't imagine waking up. But...was this the blood of my enemy, or that of my friends? My hands started to shake, I wanted to scream so bad. Nothing came out, only tears.

"But damn...something's seriously wrong here."

"Creeps me out," one shivered, "it's bad luck. Being near that one."

I slowly opened my eyes, shivering at what I've heard. My hands, something squished between my fingers. Looking down, I gazed upon my resting place.

It was a pit. Full of mud...my clothes were stained a dark red. The brown sludge encompassed me...I was born in mud. I stared up at the sky, the evening sun covered in clouds, raining softly.

Surrounding me, horses wandered, armored riders staring at me as they rode atop. Blue and white clothing, the color of the Illumiknights...our cavalry.

"Commander Jang," one of them cried out, "he's waking!"

I laid there, staring as another figure emerged. Clad in chainmail and plate, his blue and white clothes stood sharply against the clouds. His horse wore a helmet, silver and striated with patterns. Must've been that commander...the one Rika got that order from.

"Evening," he greeted, his voice rugged and coarse as he looked down from his horse.

I said nothing, my body stricken with cold. I could only stare at him, my body shifting slightly in the earthly bed. The difference between us was all too real. I was a mud covered frog...and him a knight in shining armor.

"Irsol sent us," he continued, "can you tell me what happened here?"

Looking around, not one familiar face could be seen. Renee...where was she? Last I knew, she was helping me up...oh no.

"What...took you so long," I moaned hoarsely, "my friend..."

Images of Renee returned, my shaking grew worse. I shook my head, trying to get the images out!

"...unfortunately," Jang replied, "the nerd gave you the wrong name..."

I stopped. How could this be...we had everything prepared! I felt control of my emotions slipping. I gripped the grass, forcing myself not to scream. All I wanted to do was cry, I was sleeping in the site of a massacre!

"...what," I croaked, the words barely escaping.

"My name's Jang...it's a Nordic styled name."

"Sadly," he sighed, "Irsol thought it was Asian...and put a 'Y' instead...spelling it as Yang. You were calling the wrong person."

Was he...serious? Out of all the things to fail...Irsol misspelled...his name? Here I was, laying in a pool of mud, my friend dead...an entire camp...gone, and all this could've been held back...by proper spelling.

I started to chuckle, shaking my head as the laughter escaped my dry throat. How absolutely typical, just right! How friggin believable, just my freaking luck! I lost my friend...because of someone else's mistake, no my mistake! I failed to protect her, no excuses. She was gone because I couldn't fight back!

The deaths of fifteen people hung over me like the clouds, bloated and judging. All this, could've ended with asking a simple question. A name, what was in a name? There had to be some way I could fix this, but how?

My laughter mixed with tears, taking in the fruits of my efforts. What kind of a world was this?! It's all my fault...if I had found that stupid thief, none of this would've...

"What happened here?" Jang asked, "there was a camp full of people. Did they retreat to the next floor?"

Laughing and sobbing, my mind splintered, this slaughter was my own doing. If I hadn't shown up, PoH wouldn't have killed all those people! Renee would've lived, she could've gone back to see Korrin! Enjoy life, even if it was a life trapped in here.

"No," I moaned, "they're...all..."

The crowd of warriors erupted with dismay. Shouting to each other, the steeds emulated the distress of their riders, snorting as they looked around wildly.

"How could that be? There were like...twenty of them!"

"Why is he the only one here?"

"That man's cursed! He's like a ghoul, feeding on the dead!"

"Shut up," Jang shouted to his subordinates.

His fellow comrades silenced, looking to their commander. A deadly silence filled the air, they were all staring at me. My laughter turned fully to sorrow, lowering my head in shame.

"Where is your partner," Jang turned to me, "or has she..."

I shook my head. Pounding my hands into the brown sludge below me, I felt the chunky mud drip off my knuckles. I failed to protect my friend...because I was so weak! I was pathetic! I was irresponsible!

"I'm...sorry," Jang sighed, "can you give us a name? Who did this?"

"PoH," I growled, my voice a mixture of rage and sorrow, "he...killed...everyone."

"How?" Jang questioned, "was it a rival group?"

"He brought them in," I decried, "he was a demon! He brought monsters to kill us all!"

"Sir," one of them addressed, "it's getting late. Staying in a place like this after sunset...it's a bad omen."

"We should take him with us," Jang told, "I think the guy's lost his mind..."

"To be honest sir," the soldier looked to me, "to find a person sleeping in a place like this...it'd be a bad idea to keep him anywhere near us."

"Why?" Jang raised an eyebrow, "he's our one survivor out here."

"Don't you feel it? Something's wrong with this guy...I wouldn't want a fate like that to befall us."

"Cursed," mumbled another, "no way I'm keeping him near me."

"He's a lunatic," another called, "this was a monster PK job, plain and simple. Hell, he was probably gonna loot this place afterwards!"

I never felt so alone, not even in that tower. Superstitions never had great meaning in my life, they were always just there. I knew such things controlled societies...but nothing like this. I couldn't blame them for even an iota of their claims, it all looked so apparent.

"I didn't hurt anyone," I decried, "I was just on a scouting run!"

Nobody listened, they were all too busy talking to each other.

"Please," I begged, "you have to know! PoH did this, all of his own volition!"

Jang looked down at me from his horse. I could see that beneath his pirate captain's hat, he was melancholy. The light rainfall around us tapped against my muddied body, soaking into my sullied green clothing.

What was I going to tell Korrin...Christ, the look I could see him giving me.

"Look," Jang removed his hat, "what's your name?"

"Garr," I said tersely.

"Garr, I'm terribly sorry for this...but I can't take you with us. Far as I'm concerned, it wouldn't be safe for my men..."

"Fine," I mumbled.

"They mean everything to me," he lowered his gaze.

That part I completely understood. It was a leader's job to place his men before himself. I respected Commander Jang, but this notion of being cursed unnerved me to no end.

"Can you go back?" Jang glanced back to me.

There was nothing I could say, nothing that would stop the screams from repeating in my head. I could still hear Renee, feeling her bones crack.

"It doesn't matter," I snapped, "just...f-forget my name."

"That's fine," Jang shrugged, "anything else I should know?"

"Just know that PoH did this. Leave this place..."

Jang nodded, placing his cover back on. He waved to his fellow riders, leading them away from this place. Their horses galloped away, isolating me to this patch of false, generated Earth. As their silhouettes vanished over the hill, the only thing to greet me was the rain.

I raised from my soggy grave, turning to face my work. Walking around the camp, I was bestowed the sights of ruin. The white fabric, the wooden stakes, the bedrolls, this used to be someone's place.

Looking through their belongings, I found an odd looking device. Metallic in form, the pointed star shaped sphere's edges glowed a bright neon green.

[Screenshot Crystal - Take images in the world, stores in NerveGear.]

Tapping the device, images loaded, filled with the smiling faces of the former living. It wasn't just men...it contained the whole spectrum. Everyone of them, but me.

I placed the object back, grimacing at the memory. I couldn't swallow the idea of taking anything. Even if the items lacked owners, something felt...wrong about possessing it. Not even the ore, it was all tainted in my eyes. Coated in their misfortune.

Putting on my iron armor and helmet, I stood alone in the bleak. Everything was gone, Rika, Renee, probably my friendship with Korrin, even my weapon. I gripped a broken Zweihander in my right, my fingers squeezing the leather of its handle like a vice.

Listening to the rain, it tapped against the roof of my blackened helmet. My eyes burned, filled with the debris of great emotional waves. There was nothing I could say, nothing I could change. It was just me and the field.

Who would believe me?! There was no one to speak to, to them I was crazy. One day I was a warrior, but at that moment...I was nothing, some 'thing' left behind after a battle. Some salvageable iron.

I screamed to the sky, kicking the mud and throwing my broken tool! My armor glistened in the moist air, the murky sky falling in droplets around me. The deprecated weapon bounced, spinning slightly as it clattered to the mud.

What was I supposed to be? I was supposed to be strong...but I wasn't. I was supposed to be a knight...but I surrendered. If I was any one of those things, Renee would be alive...they all would.

The screams kept coming back, Renee's cries for help, they wouldn't stop. The words of PoH, in all of his points. All of this...and I didn't even know if I did the right thing. It wasn't nearly so simple.

I sent Korrin a message, asking him to come over. The rain soaked my clothing, leaving my armor glistening as I shivered. What a joke, pretending this whole time to be some superman, thinking I had it all under control. I wasn't a hero, not even close.

When PoH spoke of dethroning his monarchy for the freedom of others, I did feel sympathy. What was I thinking about when he spoke? Rika. I kept worrying about her safety. That concern evolved from there.

What if she was among the people he deemed unworthy? That needed to be purged?

Sadness welled into rage. Whose special one was he willing to sacrifice for that dream if not mine? I couldn't do that, people were too valuable. If my dream ever came to that point, the only one who should be sacrificed would've been myself.

One thing was certain. PoH wasn't going to touch her, not even a hair on her head.

Minutes turned to an hour, time itself turning as murky as the sky. Somewhere past it all, a chestnut colored horse appeared...Korrin finally arriving.

The tall Australian Spartan dismounted, removing his helmet as he walked over. Approaching me, his greatshield rested in his left...bronze colored armor shining in the downpour. Korrin raced over to me, his expression filled with worry.

"Garr?! What happened?"

I looked to him, slowly taking off my helmet in respect. I couldn't bear to look him in the eyes, not for more than a moment. Turning fully his direction, I lowered my head in shame.

"Renee," I mumbled.

"What about her?"

"She's..." I stammered, "I...failed her, Korrin."

"That can't be," Korrin opened his friends list.

I shook my head.

"She must've escaped," he rationalized, "Helen's always been a clever one."

The images of her crushed body filled my mind.

"I saw her go...h-he..."

Korrin stopped, looking back to me. The look in his green eyes, it was too much. I wanted him to kill me, to jam that spear through my heart. It'd be better than to stand here and tell him how I failed.

"He crushed her...right on top of me."

He blinked, looking with disbelief.

"Who?" he growled, "I will hunt them down to my last breath!"

Why wasn't he mad with me? Why was he sparing me?! He should punish me for this, it was my job!

"PoH," I mumbled.

"What?" he stepped closer, the heat of his fury burning off his very body.

"PoH," I repeated, "he killed everyone...sparing me for...God, I can't."

Korrin grabbed me by the shoulder, shaking me a bit.

"Garr," he addressed, "look at me."

I gazed up to him hesitantly. How could he be so strong...when all this has happened? Ha, I must've been the weakest thing in Aincrad.

"Is that true?"

I nodded, snapping my gaze to his, making sure he knew.

His eyes burned hot with anger. For a man with such poise and self control, it was fearsome to see him enraged. He released me, but stayed close.

"Then we have work to do," he directed, "is there anything I should know? Fuckface won't know the meaning of sleep."

He wouldn't be the only one. I again nodded. Slowly but surely, the story of demons spilled from my lips. The Malishard, everything. Korrin took every single statement deeply, absorbing every crumb of knowledge I had.

"I see," he started pacing, thinking.

I turned, my boots sloshing with every step.

"Where are you going," he asked softly.

"I have to go," I moaned, "I...can't stay here."

"Where...?"

"I don't know," I lowered my head, "But I have to find PoH. They must be avenged. He must die for the threat he poses."

Drawing the broken weapon from the puddle, the mud soaked iron dripped in my grip. Just picking it up, I felt tense. I would need a new weapon...one that could hurt something as large as that cow.

"No," he commanded, "you need help."

"I need him to die," I snapped in rage, "I need him to drown...with my boot on his back!"

Korrin stared at me, silently.

"You need to go to Lisbeth."

"Why?" I shouted, "why on Earth would she even look at me?!"

"You have to," Korrin shook his head, "this rage. It's only gonna get you killed!"

"It doesn't matter Korrin! I'm a walking graveyard!"

"Garr."

"Don't you see," I ranted, "It's me that's the problem!"

"Ever since I came here," I pointed to the ground, "I've been nothing but a pain in everyone's asses!"

"Rus, Jenkins...Renee? The people of this campsite? They all met me! I am standing here, with the names of eighteen hanging over me!"

Furious, I kicked the mud to the side.

"And now," my yells died, "here I am...covered in the blood of a sacrifice."

I sobbed, coughing as I choked on my words.

"Why on Earth would Lis want anything to do with me?" I cried, "Why should I put her through any of that grief?"

"Because I've seen the end of that road a thousand times," Korrin argued, "it all ends the same way. Not well."

"What happened out here isn't your fault, mate."

"I may not know about this Rus or Jenkins you speak of," he shrugged, "but judging by what I know of you...it couldn't be your fault."

"Then who?" I shouted, delirious.

"It's PoH's. We have to fight this out, with every fiber we have."

"We can do this," Korrin assured, "I'm going to assemble a guild. Based on what you've told me, my people will hunt the animal down, wherever he hides!"

"I shouldn't burden her," I argued, "Christ, I'm such a child! Acting like I'm grown up!"

"Being a responsible adult," he instructed, "is rarely easy."

"What should I do," I asked softly, the embers inside me dying.

"Go to her," he pointed south, "you need to be okay with accepting help."

I listened carefully to him. His voice was filled with energy, rekindling a spark of hope within me. He was right, I couldn't go this route, not when others cared about me. I had to do this. Besides, I promised her...

The clouds turned a milky orange, indicating a hidden sunset. Checking the time, it was 6:50 PM.

"Before I go," I looked back, "go to Irsol. He was going to make throwing axes for Renee for her hard work. You should get them, she would've wanted you to."

"I will," he grumbled, "stay safe, man...don't get yourself killed."

"I can't afford to die," I shook my head, "I've got a job to do."

I replaced my helmet, starting the long walk back to Urbus. While the Teleport Crystal was an option, I wanted time to myself. I had to get info on that name...I had to tell Irsol. Once that's done, I'd visit Rika.

I felt my stomach clench, my body already numbed by what I've witnessed. If superstitions still flew in the world...what if she saw me the same way as those Illumiknights?

If she decided to separate, I had to accept...no matter how I might feel.

As night approached, the rain lightened briefly.

"Renee," I looked up, "if you're up there right now. I…I hope you're safe...paradise is where you belong. If not back here."

"There are no words," I stuttered, "none that could describe how sorry I am. I failed you. I couldn't stop him."

There wasn't a sound to break the clatter of rain.

"Hopefully, you can find the power to forgive me."

I gazed down at the muddy road, the sky darkening with time. The grass turned dull in color, the flat topped mountains resembling tombstones as I passed. I could almost see the names of those people, etched in the rock.

A pair of hatchets clung to my belt, Renee's...axes. The simple tools of wood and iron felt like bricks, heavy with the memories. Looking back, I wish I could've told her how much I appreciated her.

"You were a great friend," I mumbled to myself, "one I'd happily fight beside. You deserved a happy ending, much more than me."

"For Christ's sake," I hollered, "why you?!"

That shout gave relief, letting the energy burst forth. I sighed, moving down to the lone tree. Reaching it, I was isolated from all human contact. To be honest, I didn't like it either...but it felt like the best option to just give myself space.

Dragging my feet, I strolled away, leaving the ruined camp behind. Every step in the moist grass felt dreadful, like I was trespassing. The rain would change rates, from occasional taps, to harsh downpours. Not a single bird sung in the scattered trees, the pillars of bark casting shallow shadows across the grey.

My leather boots squished against mud, my cloak heavy with moisture. Looking back to my broken Zweihander, the memories behind it returned. Man, all the faces, all the people I've met since acquiring the weapon.

Yuri...the merchant. It was my first day, I was so cheerful, so ready to wield this beast of a sword. He took my desire for his own gains, wanting me to kill for the sake of his business. I had yet to know what became of him...might've died from Rus's angry brother.

Jenkins, a truly unlucky soul. Borrowing her family member's NerveGear, she was left helpless, left to fend off the fear of night on her own. I had planned to take her under my wing, to help her keep hope. Our time was short, for someone pulled her helmet, killing her that very same day.

Rus, the bounty hunter. A lawful man, sent by Yuri to hunt me down. He became one of the first to be cut down by this blade. Just thinking of him, I could taste the iron of his cutlass piercing my jaw. The first true pain I've felt here.

Despite this, only sympathy could be felt. He was simply used. Rus wasn't acting on malice, he was simply doing. If I were in his shoes, I would've probably done the exact same thing.

Many fell to this heavy weapon, its history soaked in the rending of beasts. Without it though, I would've died so long ago. Hell, I probably would've been another nameless soul, dying to something stupid like a [Frenzy Boar].

The meadow of Floor Two. I almost lost this weapon, when I was left a broken heap from the flail of another. I had to leave it behind, lest I be the meal of insects. Reaching the cobbled stone road, I could feel the splintering of my thighs from that day.

The giant that did the deed was there...and he suffered the same fate as the rest. Despite how surly he might've been, I was certain he was simply doing what he felt was right. In the end, I recovered and overcame. He didn't...

The wind blew by, angling some of the rain into the visor of my helmet. Occasionally, a bit would slip through the vents, splashing against my face. I shivered, feeling every drop trickle down my cheek, kissing my chin with the cold of night.

Rika...she went out of her way to return this to me, even when she could've built another. All that, and she stayed with me for hours, making sure I'd wake up to a friendly face. The look in those eyes of hers, returning my weapon. Something about that just spoke to me.

She was beautiful in so many ways, could imagine a lot of guys dreamed of her. The way she'd carry herself was nothing short of incredible. The way she just knew how to get me going.

Rika had friends that frankly I'd love to have. I mean, Asuna was clearly consistent and protective, could rely on that. Leopon's got great strength...and her honesty only endeared her further.

Being with Rika wasn't just a matter of her affection, it evolved. It became something like joining a family. By being around her, I got to meet the others, all respectable in my eyes. That all came to a miasma of questions, clouding me to the answer I should make.

The lights of Urbus could be seen in the distance, the orange glow of its lanterns guiding me. The mountain walls stood tall against the foggy sky, like a giant tortoise, sleeping in the muggy dusk. I moved briskly, eager to get my info.

Minutes later, I was back in town, my boots sloshing against the ground. It was dark, but there was no time for rest. The rain covered pavement shined, reflecting the orange light of lanterns. Not a soul in sight, I assumed to retreat indoors.

The buildings looked gray, colorless to me despite the street lights. The towers built on the mountain's rim shined, lighthouses in the sea of green. Looking at my reflection in a puddle, I grimaced.

This was me. My black armor reflected light, my hands and arms being the last article of skin showing. Soaked in rainwater, they shivered horribly. I could feel my bones with just the clenching of fingers. I was Garr, the Black Knight.

Behind that armor, I was alone, and most of all...afraid. Nothing could hide that, no amount of physical strength or feats of swordsmanship could dispel it. I was terrified inside and I knew it.

Heading straight for Irsol's office, I splashed through puddles, setting my gaze straight. Keeping my helmet on, I contemplated my next move. Once I got that intel, I would hunt PoH down...he won't get away with this.

Approaching the door, I found Irsol just about to leave. I knocked, looking at him through the stainless glass. He looked at me, his black eyes still so stoic. That bastard, how could he look at me so calmly? He had to have known what happened by now.

After a few seconds of staring, Irsol nodded, unlocking the door for me. Feeling the warm air of his building rush over me, I felt a sweltering heat build up inside me...directed towards him.

As soon as the ass closed the door behind me, I slammed him, socking him in the jaw! I felt all of my anger burst forth, flooring the cretin in a single hit.

Watching him land on his back, I stopped. His normally stoic gaze changed, from one of calm to one of fear. In an instant, that heat vanished, like a ghost...the hell was that?

I didn't want fear...I was too angry, I wasn't thinking straight! Panicked, I approached him. My entire tough act broke down before I could reach him, tears flooding down my face.

He watched me, steadily rising to his feet.

"Good thing we're in a safe zone," muttered Irsol.

He drew his handbook again, the quill readying.

"How many were present?"

"Fifteen," I growled softly, "all...gone."

He noted this, looking back at me.

"I apologize for your loss," Irsol said in a monotonous tone, "You look haggard."

Oh. I bet he was. At that moment, I leaped forward, snatching the book from his hands! Gripping the black leather of his precious manuscripts, I felt the heat build up again, coaxing me to tear the pages out!

"Irsol!" I shouted, "we were counting on you to get reinforcements! We got wiped out because of your mistake!"

"and yet," I shook, "you're so fucking calm about it?! What's wrong with you?! It would've killed you to get a friggin name spelled right!?"

"It was an honest mistake," he crumbled, "Korrin already told me everything. Garr!"

"That mistake costed my friend," I snarled, standing over him with fists clenched.

"I promise you," Irsol knelt, "I will find anything on that name, please just give me my book back!"

"Good," I sighed, dropping the book on his lap. "I'm fresh out of patience..."

He snatched it with lightning speed, readjusting his lenses.

"You completed your end of the bargain...now I'll complete mine. When you're feeling a little less impulsive, let me know when you're ready to hear the information."

Only the foulest of expressions fit this situation...how dare he.

"Do you really want to test me..."

"...point taken," he nodded as he ran back to his office.

Ishmael must've overheard, because he came marching out from whatever little corner he resided.

"I can't let you threaten our Elder," he growled, "leave or face Graye Sight prose-"

I shoved him aside, his body eased to a wall as I followed Irsol. He could piss off for all I cared.

Irsol scrambled around, gathering whatever he could find. Turning back and forth, he searched every nook and shelf, desperate to find my intel. After a few minutes of searching, he waved to me.

"Okay," Irsol examined, "PoH...yes we've seen him. I-I'm s-sorry if this seems rushed, but-"

"Where. Is. He," I growled.

"He's made his way to Floor Three."

"Done," I grumbled, turning away, "farewell."

"W-Wait," Irsol shouted, "let's talk about thi-"

I marched out of the building, my metal armor clacking with every step. I couldn't believe this man. He made the mistake that costed all of those people their backup, and his excuse was what...a misspelling.

I was never a stickler for grammar or spelling in life. Long as the message remained clear, I was fine. This, however...this was the exception. I've never felt so angry about a simple spelling mistake, not in my entire life! All in what was a month ago supposed to be a video game for God's sake!

The crickets played their chorus of chirps, their tune still so cheerful, cut silent as I walked past. The rain fell lighter, leading only to occasional taps. Feeling the energy leave, I sighed. What the hell was that? It was wrong for me to put my burdens on him, he didn't see what happened.

That anger, it was...unfamiliar to me. My hands shook with frustration, only stopping when I knew where my next stop was. Rika's place. Looking north, I turned the direction, my footsteps growing heavy.

Heading for her cottage, I prepared for what felt like a goodbye. Asuna and Leopon's words kept repeating, saying how wrong I was for getting close. How I shouldn't have tried. Were they just saying that out of protectiveness? Or because they saw the monster in me?

Looking back on it though, I wasn't sorry, not at all. There was nothing I'd take back from meeting her. Not even that fight...especially not that fight.

Rika. She found me in the wilderness, like a stray dog in the forest. She had every reason to leave me be, to let me die in the cold. I was nothing, just something lying on the ground.

Instead of leaving, she saved me from freezing to death. She even stayed, making sure that fire remained...keeping me alive. Always smiling and cheerful, Rika supported me, always as sweet as whipped cream.

All that...and with the spice and spirit of a fighter. Things just grew...liking her was that easy. Wouldn't take it back for all the money in the world.

I wanted to wake up, to get out of the dream and chase after her, to say how sorry I was for being so foolish. To just be with her...to make her the happiest girl in the world. All I could want was that chance, just one.

I kept seeing her in that dress, that adorable way she'd laugh at my awful jokes. That furious look I could never take seriously. Messing around, her laughing with me. The image of her smile wouldn't go away.

But if I didn't say goodbye, how could I protect her? What excuse did I have to justify putting her through such stress? There was none to be had, I'm responsible for what happened. Taking away the joy from her...would be the cruelest thing I could do. I'd rather break a stained glass window.

The little stone cottage was well lit, the fireplace burning brightly within. Approaching the door, I felt my heart slow. This was it...was I ever going to see her again? Was she ever going to hear from me?

I stopped, inches from the door. Such strain wasn't good for Rika...she needed to live life, to enjoy herself. She'd find another...someone much better than me. No matter how much that notion hurt, I just wasn't that important. I never was and never would be.

Not to be over the top, but I wasn't exactly a good choice. I was literally cursed upon birth, raised struggling with the teeth of wild beasts since I first drew breath in this stupid game. Why, because I got stupid and badmouthed our "lord"...then dicked with the wrong merchant.

Looking back, I struggled with the answer like an angry bull. Go, or stay?

The time Rika arrived in my world was odd, almost perfect. I was supposed to be evacuated, my father bringing me out of this. Instead of an escape...she appeared.

Evacuation. That all seemed so long ago, how was my family doing? I wish I could speak to my father, he'd be able to help me find an answer. Would tell my mother how much I missed her...and her cooking.

In the end, I guess it didn't matter. They had their ends to meet, I had mine. What was I supposed to say to her, how could I possibly say goodbye when I wanted the opposite? I wasn't a lone wanderer kind of guy, being committed was always a higher calling.

Again, it didn't matter. What did matter, was that Rika stayed safe. PoH's bound to come looking for me, in whatever form he chose next. Judging by the Illumiknights reactions, I would be blamed for the events of today.

By being with me, she too would be convicted...just by association. No, I couldn't let that happen, not to her. I turned back, stepping away.

I'd go to another blacksmith, an NPC too. I'll get a new weapon, ready my armor and leave. She didn't need to frown again, or worry, or cry. Like Nishida said, I could die any day...and it wouldn't make a lick of difference for anyone.

...Except for Rika.

 _"You must trust her..."_

Renee's words slipped by, one of the last things she told me. In the end, who cared what the world thought of me? Rika would miss me.

 _"Being a responsible adult is rarely easy...you have to be okay with seeking help."_

Korrin's words...God I hope he'll be safe. I turned back to the door, reaching out with numbed fingers.

Just as I'm about to knock, the door opened. In seconds, the darkness of a bleak, rain filled world was whisked away. In its place, the light of a warm room forced it back, a cavalry of heat emitting from the other side.

There stood Rika, covered in rain gear. Her gaze shot up to mine, her face looking at me with surprise. Her brown eyes wavering as they adjusted to the dark.

"Evening," I moaned, the rain dripping off my helmet.

After a mere second of seeing me, her expression turned to one of panic.

"Garr?!" she squeaked, "What...What happened to you?!"

The sound of her distress broke me in an instant. The tone, the pitch, it was all too much.

"I'm sorry!" I cried out, the rest of my words fumbling into senseless gibberish.

I couldn't form words, not even a hello. I couldn't stand it all, knowing what happened, knowing that I was never going to see her again.

I felt her hand on my shoulder, her warmth against my wet clothing.

"Get inside," she beckoned, "You're cold."

I nodded, letting her guide me.

Rika brought me inside, closing the door quickly. The rain tapped harder the second I entered, as if wanting me back.

"Take the armor off," she ordered softly, "it won't help you here

Obliging to her request, my iron armor returned to storage. The light revealed my muddied clothes.

"Jesus," she blinked, giving me a once over, "you look...terrible."

Easing me to the fireplace, Rika kept a hold of me, looking up to meet my gaze.

"I was about to go looking for you," she blinked, "it was getting dark, you didn't message back from your job."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, "I just..."

I broke down, my body shaking from the things I've seen. Rika swooped in, wrapping her arms around me tight. Her body pressed, unyielding in her grip.

"Don't," I cried, "You're gonna get wet."

"You're freezing," she nuzzled, "I don't care if I get wet."

Her words eased me, a reprieve from the gnawing thoughts. The cold raindrops left my body, the heat of her and the flame drying me off. Feeling the rhythm of her heartbeat, I let myself relax.

Rika eased me to a chair, letting me rest on the wooden surface. Everything I saw repeated...every last thing. I couldn't stop my thoughts from leaking out, I had to tell her...

"Rika," I moaned.

She turned, everything I saw spilling from my lips. The camp, PoH, Renee, it all came out like a waterfall. Rika frowned, but instead hugged me tightly again.

"I'm so sorry," she held, "if only I could've helped."

"It all just happened so fast," I sobbed, "I couldn't save anyone! Not even Renee."

"Shhh," she coaxed, "it's okay...I know you did everything you could."

"I failed her..."

"No you didn't," she retorted softly, "you're never one to hold back!"

I showed the broken weapon, wanting her to shout at me, to tell me how stupid I was.

Instead...she simply took it, keeping her gaze on me. Her eyes flickered, what was she feeling? Was it pity? If so, then I hated it...I never wanted her pity, her pride and respect meant much more.

I stumbled, trying to get back to my feet.

"Where're you going," she looked.

"I have to go," I sighed, "I can't stay."

"No," she growled, suddenly turning aggressive as she pulled me back in, "you're going to stay."

I stopped, my already broken spirit yielding to her will.

"You need to rest," she pulled me back to the chair, "you're strong, Aiden. But you're still human."

"No I'm not," I argued, "if I was, everything would be-"

She glared, stopping me dead in my tracks.

"Don't you ever say that again," she stated, "whatever that voice is telling you, drop kick it in the face!"

I stopped resisting, lowering my head in defeat. Rika's expression softened, guiding my eyes back to hers with her hand.

"Stay for the night," she coaxed, "let me help you."

My mind said no, but my heart screamed yes. The conflict between the two started a war in itself, one held within my soul. My emotions eventually won out, was that another mistake?

"Okay," I nodded softly.

Lisbeth moved back to the fireplace, stirring something in a pot. Something boiled, a fine steam coming off the top. Shivering on that chair, I embraced the warmth of the house.

Minutes later, she returned, bringing me a small cup. motioning it gently, her big eyes looked with tender care. Inside, there was a bubbling, dark liquid...even had some whipped cream on top.

"Hot chocolate?"

I was never a fan of chocolate, but I took it gratefully.

"Thank you," I smiled, grasping the container.

Tasting the hot refreshment, I sighed, shaking with relief. The cream made it all the easier, the warm fluid heating my cold body like a furnace. I drank more and more, careless to whether I burned my tongue. The warmth was addicting, rejuvenating me with its soft flavor.

"How's it taste?"

"Good," I gulped, "very good."

"I'm glad," Rika bobbed her head, sitting beside me, "Asuna taught me how to make that. Said it always helped her in a cold night like this."

"Definitely knows her stuff," I nodded, "I respect her."

"Yea," Rika smiled softly.

"Thank you," I looked to her, "its helping."

"Your welcome," she smiled softly, "it's the least I could do."

That smile. It didn't feel fake, there wasn't any force with it. This woman's seen me at the weakest I've ever been...she's seen me at my worst. Despite this, she's still there, taking care of me.

Had it been me, I would've never given myself such luxury. I would've treated myself to the cold. In my eyes, I didn't deserve a passing glance. What did she see in me that was so good?

Rain tapped against the roof, the crackling of wood in the fireplace alerting my broken mind. I shook, every pop and crack reminding me of that battle, the fate of that camp.

I never wanted that for any of them, not even the ones who shot me. Bandits or not, they were human beings...most likely manipulated by PoH's twisted reality. Looking back to my gracious and beautiful host, I felt another shiver.

Rika's compassion made the prospect of leaving her not only harder, but improper. How could I leave her when she's done so much good for me? For me to just walk out, wouldn't be something a responsible adult does...let alone someone worthy of being her partner.

The night carried on, she kept looking back at the broken weapon. I had to remember, she only liked me because she was at the bottom of her life, not because of me...

"I'm sorry," I looked at her.

"For what?"

"Ruining our first date," I lowered my gaze.

"Actually..."

I glanced back.

"it was...really fun."

She smiled, her mahogany eyes lighting up.

"You really made me feel special that day," she rested her head on my shoulder, "I felt like I truly mattered to you. Like you wanted me for who I am."

She sighed.

"If anything...I should apologize. I just got mad, because..."

She paused, fidgeting with her fingers as she got her head off me.

"I'll...have to tell you later. Not feeling well."

I nodded. No need to rush anything.

"So that thing," Rika glanced to the broken tool, "your sword failed to hurt it?"

"Indeed..."

"Mm," she rubbed her chin.

She then perked up, looking at me.

"Aiden, it's getting late."

I looked around, noticing only one bed in the area.

"I'll sleep on the couch," I reasoned, "don't worry."

She shook her head.

"I was...actually wondering if you'd like to sleep with me for the night?"

I blinked, staring at the brunette. Was she serious? I mean, I'm...

"Would you be okay with it?" I asked back.

"Yes," she affirmed, "I trust you. More than any other."

"Besides," she smiled, "get to mess with your dreams again."

Despite the obviously dark day, I couldn't help but chuckle a little at her comment.

"Promise me you'll feed me decent food this time?" I grinned a little, "Kalamari's great without the toothpaste."

"No promises," she smiled back, "then again, I might just give you a sundae...sounds nice right?"

"I'm more of a salty," I shrugged.

"What's that?"

"Oh," I rubbed my head, "it means I prefer salty foods. Things like cashews, potato chips, french fries, love that."

"Ah," Rika cupped her hands, "so that's why you were so mad about the last dream...I didn't put salt on that Kalamari!"

"damn straight," I joked, "you forgot to add salt to that toothpaste."

I couldn't believe myself. I had just witnessed something horrible, yet with less than a sentence, she's already got me laughing again. Rika was truly amazing, she could lift my spirits, even in a day as dark as this.

"Anyway," I bowed lightly, "thank you."

She smiled, saying nothing.

"So," I blinked, "how was yesterday?"

"It was fine," she rested her head back, "got to hang out with Asuna and Leopon."

"Sweet," I smiled slightly, "anything you did?"

"Hunted some monsters," she listed, "got some ore. It was crazy! We ran into these fire breathing spiders!"

"What?"

"Yea," she grinned, "it was so cool! They glow orange when they're about to blast, the fire effects are gorgeous."

"Anyway," she splayed hands, "we were right in the middle of fighting a [Forlorn Sapling]."

"They ambushed Leopon, ready to fire! She was too quick, dodging away as they breathed!"

Rika kept talking about this battle, her voice raised with passion. For someone who never claimed to be a fighter, she seemed awfully fond of it. I never recalled her being so passionate about combat, had me wondering.

Hours passed, my mind slipping to the moment, listening to Rika speak about her day. From the ore she gathered, to apparently stepping on a dungeon trap. Much to her displeasure, this was a slime trap.

"Ugh," she groaned, "I absolutely hated it!"

She squirmed, rubbing her arms a little.

"It got all over my boots and armor!"

"Aw," I frowned, "how'd you get it off?"

"We found a nearby river," Rika rested her head on me, "took a while before I was able to rub it all off."

"It was freezing though," she shivered, "oh well...least it's all gone."

Looking down to her, I glanced down her back then to her knees.

"What?" Rika inquired.

"Think I see a little on you," I joked.

"Where?" she widened her eyes, wildly searching for the phantom source.

"Oops," I blinked, "lost sight of it."

"Dammit Aiden," she squealed, "you messing with me!?"

"Maybe a little," I giggled.

"Unbelievable," she playfully shoved.

Her hand brushed against my shoulder, my body pushed a little by her force.

"Hey!" I squeaked.

Yawning softly, Rika left her seat. Resting herself on the bed, she shuffled blankets aside as she slipped in. Nestling herself under the sheets, she looked up to me.

The moment she laid, I felt a cold wave run down my back.

"Aiden?"

"Oh," I blinked, "sorry...I just...don't know if I wanna sleep."

Rika paused, looking up to the ceiling.

"Are you afraid?"

"A little," I admitted, "I don't want to know what awaits me in my dreams."

"Like you said," Rika removed her hair pins, "Fear isn't something we can control. Come on, you don't have to take this alone."

Something about her statement got my attention. She was inviting me, a symbol of bad luck to her side. She didn't seem to care at all about any of it either. I nodded, laying down beside her.

First came the feet, then the legs. Moments later, I felt her toes on mine.

It felt awkward, impolite as it were. While the concept of being in such a space with Rika was a fanciful idea, I didn't think it would be now of all times. Still, her arms felt cold, hugging me as we shared the pillows.

I didn't want to close my eyes, not with the things I've seen. If I slept, I was going to see them again, all of them. What excuse did I have for them? What would justify my reason for existing when all of them paid the price?

I kept looking at Rika, trying to keep positive. That's when it hit me...

 _"Do you know what I'd be doing later today?"_ _Asuna grumbled, "going to Lis...because you died!"_

The last word struck hardest, what if I didn't make it? Why did PoH spare me...knowing I'm probably his number one enemy? For me to wish for death, was unfair and selfish...and completely cowardly. These people needed me, she needed me.

I kept struggling, fighting to keep my eyes open. God, please save me...these people were sure to haunt me! I felt tears flow again, please don't let them see me. Wind scratched against the windows, like dogs pawing at the door.

I felt Rika's hand grab mine, like she could sense my fear. Feeling her soft digits, I felt calmer...safer.

"I'm so sorry," I whimpered.

"Shhh," Rika coaxed, "it's okay..."

The numbness of sleep had come...God please help me.

 **A/N: Alright guys :D (thanks to Thunderwolf for reminding me to make an actual author's note! So what a mixed bag this is! hopefully things will get better in the long run.**

 **Reviews are highly prized in this story, so please speak your mind! Favorites and follows are also a great way to show support and helps prevents forest fires...theoretically.**

 **Thanks again for reading this story, hope to continue delivering good stuff!**


	45. Chapter 30: Divisible

**A/N: Hello and welcome to another chapter of "Spooky Scary Gigabytes"!**

 **Thankfully, the kind...totally peace-loving residents of the review section have simmered down, sparing my life in exchange for more words. Hallelujah.**

 **So hey! Blazepanzer24, John904, theawesomess1, Thunderwolf, RiptideZ, Vampi (gracious ally), and Azure? Thank you so much for everything, been a pleasure!**

 **Special thanks to RecklessGirl56 for recently favoriting this story! Your support is greatly appreciated! :D**

 **Enjoy everyone!**

December 18th 2022 - One hour after campsite incident

"God fucking dammit!"

PoH threw the chair aside, the wooden frame bouncing as it struck a nearby wall! The man turned to Xaxa, who leaned against another chair.

"It was perfect," PoH growled, "I literally had him! And he just got so...ugh!"

Xaxa sighed, frowning to the sight of his leader.

"PoH," he coaxed, "there are positives to this, right? I mean there's always a plus."

"What positives?" PoH glared to his comrade, "I literally told the simian my name! But nooo, I couldn't kill him!"

"Why," Xaxa crossed his arms, "I saw the whole thing. You could've finished him off without a fuss."

"Because," PoH pointed to a map, "this is a game of strategy. A guy like him may have spoken about the Malishard."

He sighed, raising a finger in a fit of rage.

"He had a friend," PoH croaked, "Friggin scary bitch. She wasn't at all surprised about my form..."

"That suggests she might've known about the situation beforehand. Do you have any idea what that meant?"

"Others knowing," Xaxa replied, "but I have good news."

"What?"

"The Monument of Life," Xaxa smiled, "it doesn't identify you as the cause of death for any of the sixteen involved."

"So that means I would've been scott free...if I just killed him?!"

Xaxa nodded, holding his breath for the rage he saw building up in his leader.

"Sir," Xaxa interrupted, "I...wanted to ask something."

The fuming PoH stopped, gripping the edge of a table. Clawing the wooden surface, he looked over to his red cloaked assistant.

"I'm a bit worried about where I stand," Xaxa stood rigid.

PoH sighed, shaking his head slowly.

"Xaxa, don't worry about your position." PoH assured, "unlike the rest of the friggin sheep, you've got brains...and talent."

He chuckled a little.

"Those idiots...all they'd do is demand. They were spoiled brats, only sticking around for their own benefit."

"I disagree," Xaxa said in a hushed voice, "I feel that you really inspired them, PoH. They just...had limited scope."

"Well whoop-de-do," PoH drank from a cup, "got probably all of Garr's circle notified. They'll know my name. Great."

"So what do we do?" Xaxa fretted, "Johnny's still dealing with Bale."

"We've gotta play it defensive." PoH rose, pacing the room, "way I see it? We have to kill Garr. The quieter we can make it, the easier it'll be to put this whole thing under wraps."

"How about now then?" Xaxa groaned, "I mean you left the guy unconscious in that place."

"Because I wanna figure out about his inner circle," PoH splayed a hand, "it's like getting rid of a weed. Gotta take it by the roots."

"Anyway," he grumbled, "we should be heading out to Floor Three...my dream needs new, more competent followers. Could you go back to the first floor and round up some more?"

"Not right now," Xaxa blinked, "like you said, keeping a low profile is more important."

"Fine," PoH rose from his spot, "let's go then. The Third Floor has a campaign quest. Even offers me a special quest path for having the Malishard."

Xaxa smiled, nodding as he followed his master in black out into the rainy day.

* * *

 ** _Sun Dancer_**

* * *

December 18th 2022 - Lisbeth - Four Hours Later

The blacksmith laid there, listening as the rain tapped against the roof of her rented home. Finding herself again resting on the sleeping warrior, she smiled slightly.

Feeling his warm chest with her arms, her heart raced. His muscular arms were around her shoulders, the hands limp. _As hard as I thought these muscles would be, they're surprisingly pillow like. It's nice to just rest my head on his shoulders._

Thoughts swirled in her mind, everything she heard bouncing. Lisbeth steadily rose out of bed, ensuring the blankets stayed on him. Climbing out of the warm confines of fabric, she stood alone in the room.

The wind picked up, howling as it blew over the cottage. The fireplace filled the air with the gentle crackle of wood, holding back the ambient drone of rainfall outside. Beyond the home, only the glow of lanterns broke through the fog.

 _So it's finally happening,_ she blinked, looking out the window. _The things Aiden spoke of have come. The nightmare he wanted to stop. It all seems so unreal, so out there. Demons...player controlled abominations, entire groups vanishing?_

Despite the light provided, the shadows lurking in the corners seemed to grow...as if reaching out for her. While unafraid of the dark, the mood of the day had taken its toll.

 _Aiden's changed, I could see it in his eyes. He's usually so 'with it' and positive._

Lisbeth paced around the room, her bare feet against the wooden floorboards. the tapping of rain outside grew louder, only to die down again. Looking back to Garr, she frowned.

 _Asuna came back the night before,_ _I was surprised by her change of attitude. Knew she went to fight him, even when I told her not to. When she came back, I wanted to kill her._

 _Even so,_ Lis sighed, _I didn't show it...Asuna only did it because she cared. But her answer...it surprised me to no end._

 _She told me to give him a chance._ Lisbeth blinked, resting against the windowsill. _Out of all things, Asuna was the one to say it. Whatever Garr did, he must've earned at least some respect._

She smiled. _It makes me happy, knowing she's coming to accept him. Leopon's a bit strict, but she only does so out of care. They're all getting along, could see him joining us for dungeon raids. We could use a heavy hitter._

The distant tower bell rang, the passing of the hour. With every hit, she could feel the air chill. It rang repeatedly, as if in memory of the fallen. Hearing the lonely brass clang, her heart sank...the revelation of Garr's encounter in her head.

 _Fifteen people,_ Lis frowned, _Renee too. I can't imagine how he must feel...waking up knowing everyone else is gone. I'd hate myself if Asuna or Leopon met a similar fate. I'd never stop blaming myself._

The bell kept ringing, muffled only by the glass and the rain. _They called him a monster, even when he said who did it._

 _PoH,_ she glared, _I've met him before...was the same asshole who gave me that nasty look during a dagger bartering. It wasn't even a big deal!_

 _To_ think, she huffed, _he could be using MY creations to do harm to others!_

Lisbeth's small hands clenched into fists. _He can summon hordes to fight for him, all while inhabiting the body of another mob...coward. PoH said he wanted to bring us all to his new future...guess I know now how far he's willing to go._

Rising from her chair, the blacksmith felt a heat from her chest. _What's going to happen to Aiden? What am I going to do? Just sit back and watch him go? I know what's going to happen, Aiden will chase...he won't stop. And neither should he._

 _But,_ she glanced back to him, _he's...terrified. I can't get the look in his eyes off my mind! This was the same guy that challenged Kayaba, yet he looked...broken. It makes me furious, seeing something do that to him!_

Walking to the broken Zweihander, her brow furrowed. _Such a nice weapon,_ she shook, _had he fixed it before today, he might've won that fight. I knew though that if I said anything like that, he'd feel bad._

 _There's no need for that. PoH is the real issue,_ she held up the shambles of iron, _he's going to hunt Aiden...I know it._

 _That thing,_ she glared, _if PoH wants to chase him? To torment him? Then he's fresh out of luck, that's not going to happen._

She opened her [Vendor's Carpet] in the corner, various tools and equipment readying with a simple flick of her hand. Summoning her hammer, she checked her supply of metal. A fire lit in her mahogany eyes, aggressively shouldering the heavy iron mallet.

The last shipment of ore Lis purchased arrived hours ago, as promised by Agil the merchant. Many chunks of iron, copper, and tin were at her disposal, along with some newer minerals, including carbon.

Rubbing her hands together, she replaced her sleeping clothes. Donning the heavy garb of a blacksmith, she brushed her bangs away. Adjusting the thick apron, she readied her hammer, placing it to the side as she drew ore.

 _That freak wants to face a sword, huh? I'll make a him one. One that'll break the back of tigers in a single swing! We'll see who's laughing after Garr snaps him like a pencil._

Lisbeth tossed bits of iron ore in the furnace, letting it cook with a handful of charcoal. The red rocks glowed, turning orange as impurities melted away. The sizzle filled the air, silencing the scratch of wind against glass.

Grabbing another batch of coal, she threw it in a second furnace, pumping the reservoir with air. The fire of the two pits lit the corner, joining the fireplace in the glow, fighting off the dark of night.

She waited, listening to the cooking of reddened metal as she slipped on thick leather gloves.

 _The material will have to be stronger than iron, much stronger. Definitely gonna be sterner steel than what I'm used to making._

The iron was stripped of its natural baggage, left raw and glowing a bright yellow in the charcoal lit spaces. Taking a pair of tongs, Lisbeth extracted the molten material, pouring them into ceramic molds.

One by one, they hardened as they took the shape of ingots. As the glow died, it left solid iron, the foundation of her business. Iron and passion.

The fireplace continued to crackle, warding off the cold of the drizzling night. Popping the hardened pieces out, the blacksmith laid them into a tub of water, listening as they hissed in dismay.

Coal shriveled as it turned to carbon, just what she needed. Lis extracted the dark gray pieces, filling a bowl with the discolored fragments. Placing the collected shards, she laid out the ingredient nearby.

Both iron and carbon were ready, raw and unshaped, unfit to perform. The blacksmith drew upon her experience, placing them both in a new machine, the [Smelter]. Given two chambers, she loaded material into each side.

The machine worked as an infuser of materials. Mixing various raw minerals, she could forge steel, bronze, and various alloys. Iron and carbon were mixed into the bowl, melting both down to a scalding yellow fluid.

 _The steel will need to be slightly denser,_ she calculated, _extra carbon will be necessary._

She sprinkled more inside, spreading the particles like dust over the top. The viscous soup of metal sizzled, bubbling as the carbon chunks assimilated. Giving it a few more minutes, the blacksmith checked percentages.

 _Ten seventy five...perfect. A resilient, yet flexible steel. Anything more and it'd be too brittle._

Pouring the mixed substance into ceramic molds, Lisbeth prepared the new material, steel. The new alloy cooled steadily, turning a matte silver as it condensed. Forming seconds later, the ingots were ready to use.

Inspecting the materials, Lisbeth smiled with pride. _My expertise continues to improve, these just keep getting better in purity!_

[Smithing - Level Up!]

[199-200]

 _Yes!_ Lisbeth cheered, _now I can forge Experienced level equipment!_ She drew steel, placing it upon the sacred anvil. Readying the required nine ingots, Lisbeth stopped, her menu loading weapon and armor types available to forge.

[Dagger]  
[Throwing Weapons]  
[Shortsword]  
[Curved Shortsword]  
[Straight Sword]  
[Curved Sword]  
[Katana]  
[Rapier]  
[Greatsword]  
[Ultra Greatsword]  
[Hatchet]  
[Battle Axe]  
[Greataxe]  
[Spear]  
[Polearm]  
[Mace]  
[Great Hammer]  
[Small Bow]  
[Bow]  
[Great Bow]  
[Unique]

 _So many options,_ she beamed, _literally anyone can find something to suit their needs. Yet the most popular are straight swords. Friends will be psyched, definitely gonna make 'em new rapiers next time._

Selecting [Ultra Greatsword], the [Rarity Chart] emerged. _Hard to believe they make swords this large, it's almost silly. I mean...practically speaking, a polearm's more reasonable._

[Beginner: Available]  
[Novice: Available]  
[Experienced: Available]  
[Expert: Locked - Requires Smithing Level 600]  
[Master: Locked - Requires Smithing Level 800]  
[Legendary: Locked - Requires Max Smithing Level]

Loading [Experienced], Lis was given a list of required materials. _Thankfully, such massive weapons tend to be basic in material type. Sadly, in exchange for that a lot more's needed._

Laying out the required steel, the blacksmith raised her hammer. _No mistakes, a hundred percent perfect._

The minigame began, the markers flying across her HUD! Hammering away as the icons flew by, the sound of her mallet against steel filled the room with sharp dings. Little messages popped up with every hit, gauging her performance.

[Perfect!]

[Perfect!]

[Awesome!]

 _Dammit,_ she bit her cheek, _missed a perfect...why do I never get it perfect?!_

The distraction costed her, garnering a few more errors on the attempt. Seconds passed, Lisbeth sweating as she created a new weapon. _Ugh, so many mistakes._

 _No one's going to laugh at him...not at attack damage like that. Each strike'll feel like a freaking car, breaking just about anything he sees out here._

 _I would refuse to make him anything less._

After repeated strikes, the deed was done. The ingots merged, transforming into a new weapon. Lis stood back, watching the simple row of nine ingots flattened, extending far past the length of the anvil.

The new [Ultra Greatsword] formed before her eyes. Upon first glance, she frowned, for it resembled the old Zweihander in form and size. Looking over its stats, she shook her head.

 _Only slightly higher damage? Not nearly good enough...not for him._

She pressed [Melt], breaking it down to its base materials. The nine ingots reformed, turning back to their silvery color. Opening the menu, the blacksmith wiped the sweat from her brow. _Gonna go all night if I have to._

Three attempts were made, each resulting in a weapon Lis found unsatisfactory. She grimaced, knowing a fourth effort was required. With the number four in Japan's akin to thirteen in Western society, it meant bad luck.

To this, Lis simply flaked on the effort, jumping straight to a fifth try. Shouldering the hammer, she shrugged her arms, sighing as she went at it again. The hour grew late, her energy waning.

She yawned, tired as she hammered away. The clack of iron against steel filled the space of the cabin, failing to wake the snoring Garr. Her focus remained, the embers of feeling scorching within.

[Perfect!]

[Perfect!]

[Perfect!]

 _Looking good,_ she smiled softly, _bet this one's gonna top the others with grace! Aiden's gonna have a weapon he can be proud of. He..._

Shaking her head, Lis forced herself to keep forging. A stray thought brought a cold wave over her.

 _Come on, give me a real weapon! I want something that'll shatter small trees!_

She poured her heart into every blow, her hands shaking with every slam. Her brown eyes glowed, sweating with focus as she lifted her tool again and again.

It was then, the weapon was forged. A hulking body of metal, it stood much taller than herself. Her eyes widened, the nearly two meter long weapon laid out across her anvil. _Now...we're talking._

Lifting the massive sword, Lisbeth gasped slightly as she shouldered it. _Damn! I mean I have the strength stats to use it, but it feels plain cumbersome._

She opened up its stats for further inspection.

 _It's...perfect,_ she beamed, _Durable...three times thicker than any ordinary sword. Heck, I could dull the edge and it'd still count as a weapon. Makes it a bit like a club that way._

 _Reminds me of my favorite rule of electronics design. Simplicity. The best thing about simplicity...is sheer reliability. I could always count on it!_

Gripping the long handle, Lis tilted her head. _Wonder what using this feels like? I mean he claims to love it._

Bending her knees, she attempted a swing. Throwing the new sword down, [Down Chop] activated!

The heavy weapon slammed off her shoulder, the air itself racing out of its path to the ground! Lisbeth gasped, stumbling as the massive sword crashed against the floor! The new weapon wobbled slightly, her arms shaking with the recoil.

Lis stood there, staring at the tool she tried. Thanks to Safe Zone rules, no damage was done. Hearing the dull roar of the [Ultra Greatsword], she smiled.

 _Wow_ , she giggled, _okay, now that felt amazing! Feels like I just threw down a boulder! No wonder he uses these!_

 _Screw_ pole-arms, she giggled, _this's just plain fun!_ _Makes me wonder what Great Hammers are like...the glory of science will show the way._

Swinging the [Ultra Greatsword] over and over, she grinned, addicted to the feeling of each slash. Her body would pitch with every swing, almost sending Lis off her feet. The excited smith slowed her practice attacks, careful not to hit the wooden floorboards.

Her eyes glowed with childish joy, playing with her newest creation. After several swipes, Lis shouldered it. Sighing with fatigue, Lis nodded with satisfaction. Holding it up to its side, she examined the new weapon's attack stats again.

 _Jeez...it does hit like a car. Sure it takes all day to swing this once, buuuut...that damage. I'd feel sorry for whoever's unlucky or stupid enough to let this hit them. Dodging would be the smart choice..._

 _I'm sure he'll love this gift it's just..._

A stray thought slipped in, breaking the flow of focus. Glancing back to Garr, her eyes widened.

 _What if...he's leaving for good? What if I never see him again?_

Looking upon him, she felt her stomach coil, constricting her like a Boa. All the warmth from the forge and fireplace left, a void forming between herself and the room.

 _I shouldn't be so surprised, but...I don't want that. I know how this goes in the movies, it's so obvious. He's going to take this and leave...isn't he? God, it's what I was so angry about last time...because I didn't want him to go._

Letting down the massive sword, her eyes watered slightly, held back by the mental dam of self control. _There has to be something, someway I can work around this._

Hard at work, she stood there, calculating a solution. Time marched at an agonizing pace, dragging her down like a dead horse. The tapping of rain against the window grew louder.

Theories formed and crumbled, mashed into the moshpit of projectile thoughts. Feeling minutes slipping away, Lis grew desperate, running out of time before she tires out. The turbulent process, however, yielded no sanctuary. Not a single answer stood.

 _I...guess I'll have to accept that,_ she teared, _I wanted more time! More time to get to know him! If only I coul-_

She stopped. Out of the bleak, a new thought rose from the murky depths of her mind. The instant it formed, her brain worked the numbers, processing it like bits of code. Reviewed with reason and desire, her crying stopped.

Doubt was forced to retreat, the idea driving it back as it passed all barriers. A new invention was made in the realm of the abstract, forming out of the rubble of questions. Lisbeth's eyes almost glowed, finding her answer.

 _...I know what to do._

Putting the sword away in her inventory, Lis rolled up the carpet. Materials and machinery stored, filed away for later. The carpet was stashed away, vanishing like petals in the wind. The rain fell harder outside, the fire dimming.

Glancing back to the bed, she felt her heart beat with confidence. Returning to sleepwear, she rejoined Garr, curling between his big arms. As the creaking of the frame stopped, the warmth of sheets returned.

Listening to the patter of light rain, Lis smiled, her partner's warmth sheltering her.

 _I know it will work. It's so simple, it can't go wrong._

"What is it," she heard Garr mumble.

Lis smiled, her eyes narrow with mischief.

"Oh," she sighed, "just got back with food..."

"Really?" he moaned, clearly unconscious.

"Yea," she giggled, "heard ya like salt..."

* * *

 ** _Sun Dancer_**

* * *

December 19th 2022 - 8:05 AM

Morning arrived...my body feeling numb from the spell of sleep. No nightmares came, not even for a second. God bless her, feeling Rika's warmth must've warded off the demons lurking in my mind. Dreamless, my sleep was peaceful. Thank God.

Slowly realizing my situation, I felt a bit awkward. It was hard to believe I'd be in such intimate contact with her. but it eased me. Feeling her curly hair tickle my cheek, I felt safer somehow. With her hands on me, it only exaggerated the sense.

The songs of morning birds greeted me to the new day, the rustle of an active town just outside the walls of stone around me. Blinking, my body was still waking, my limbs paralyzed by the wooing comfort of sheets.

The world seemed absolutely fine, despite what's happened. People still laughed outside, as if oblivious. Feeling alien became an understatement, like I couldn't relate to others. Hoping that's temporary, it's not like me to see it that way. Gotta focus on the little things, something that makes me happy.

Moving slightly, I felt the blankets all around me. Peeking to my right, Rika was no longer present. Instead, I heard the sound of her working the forge, the sizzle of ore filling the air. The hammering of metal, it was a familiar, lovely tune. There, that's one.

"Morning," she chirped.

Hearing her voice, I smiled softly. Another.

"Guten morgen," I replied.

"Huh?"

"German for good morning," I rolled my head on the pillow to face her, "don't know any past that point."

"Ah," Rika nodded, putting her hammer down for a minute, "I didn't wake you. Did I?"

"Not at all," I groaned, "what makes ya think that?"

"Been very frustrated with this sword," Rika held up a cutlass, "been trying to meet this one customer's request...but it just won't give!"

"What's the matter?"

"Guy wants something quick and sturdy," she examined the curved blade, "this weapon hasn't given me the best results."

"Huh," I twisted myself, "so wait. If that doesn't work out, how do you fix it?"

"Oh I just melt it and try again," she shrugged, "might be a bit time consuming. But it's a matter of pride."

"May've been hitting it with the hammer a bit hard though."

"Don't worry," I rubbed my eyes, "I've slept through earthquakes plenty of times."

"Doesn't surprise me," she smiled, re-examining the sword, "makes me wonder what would wake you."

"You're free to try," I chuckled, "just nothing too smelly, please?"

"Ooo," Rika beamed devilishly, "totally not."

"I'm suddenly regretting that call," I mumbled.

"Nuh uh," Rika wagged a finger, "this is grounds for scientific research! Oh I'm gonna love setting up experiments."

"Hypotheses, theories, testing," she leaned on one side, "all that with your complete consent!"

Why did I suddenly feel threatened? Must've been the tongs...the flaming hot coals too.

"Okay then!" I teased, "where's the waiver?"

"No need," she lowered her gaze, "I signed it for you."

"Dammit," I dropped my head to the pillow, "just when I felt safe."

Rika teased further, exaggerating an evil laugh as I laid back.

"Anyway," I yawned, "I ought to thank you. You really helped me."

"Ha," she smiled, "you saying you liked that?"

"Maybe?" I confessed weakly, "not pressuring you or anything."

Rika nodded as she continued working the cutlass, drawing the curved blade from its watery refuge. The brass colored handle shined in the sunlight.

"Your welcome," she winked, "how'd you sleep?"

"Surprisingly well," I smiled, "you?"

"Yep," she teased, "and you are like a teddy bear, mister."

"Huh?"

"Yea!" she faked annoyance, "Being all warm and cuddly! What gives?"

"Couldn't help it," I stretched, "you were nice and cold."

"Cold?" she tilted her head.

"Yup," I grinned, "very cool, literally."

"So you like that?" Rika asked, looking puzzled.

"Pretty much. I'm a bit of a heater myself sooo I need the balance."

I slowly climbed out. Stretching as I proceeded with [Strength Training]. Shoulders, traps, and back. Lis continued to work the forge, the room filling with the sounds of iron, pumped and hammered.

My exercises were completed in short order, the threshold passed with flying colors. Noticing the broken Zweihander in the corner, I walked over, picking up the once proud weapon. I heard her stop forging, her carpet furling up, sudden changes.

"Where're you going with that? It's broken."

She looked at me with a tilted head. Taking a second glance, I noticed she was in that magenta dress again, but what for? Bent over slightly, I rose back to full stature, holding the remnants. Feeling my heart pulsate, I looked away for a moment.

"I...have to do something."

"What?"

I looked back to her. God, why'd she have to be so cute? The way the magenta complimented her complexion, it just worked.

"I have to leave something. Something to pay respects for Renee."

Rika shifted herself, facing me directly.

"She died a warrior's death," I explained, "I must place something to remind everyone of her sacrifice. It's the least I could do."

With my exercises over, I slipped the broken symbol of pride away. The room fell silent, save for the noise outside. We ended up staring at each other, Rika cupping her hands as she looked at me. The way her eyes softened, it bothered me inside.

That dress, her stance...she must've known. Like she could sense I was leaving.

"I'll...be back in a bit," I assured, "I just have to get this-"

"Can I come with you," she asked abruptly, her face reddening, "she was a friend of mine too...it's only right."

I stopped at the question. I was going to say goodbye...to give room for whatever other 'cool-headed' guy awaited her. Whoever it was, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be chased by demons for God knows how long.

"If you like," I answered, "though it's a...bit of a walk there."

"I don't mind," Rika assured, "we can go as soon as we've had breakfast."

"Alright then," I nodded, moving for the fireplace.

Rika stepped in front of me in a flash.

"Mind if I cook you a little something?"

That made me choke. What was she doing?

"Not at all," I bowed lightly, "thank you."

Moving to the nearest chair, I rested slowly. It's been a while since Rika made me breakfast, was just something I never asked for. Putting aside the freshly made weapon, I watched her move to the fireplace. She seemed fairly eager, even if cooking wasn't exactly her forte.

"How do you like your eggs?" she glanced at me.

"Scrambled please," I smiled, "but I'll take 'em sunny side too. Not too picky."

Rika nodded, filling the air with the aroma of hash browns.

Thank God they simplified the cooking process, I sure as hell didn't know a thing about making good food! With my lack of knowledge, I'd make a terrible wife. First thing I'm doing when I'm out of here is learning how to cook her food.

I watched as she turned the potato bits to a golden brown, their fine aroma floating through the cottage.

Drawing some Taurus Leg, Rika converted the morsels to sausages. Just looking at her chop the meat, it reminded me too much of yesterday. The squishing sound as the knife cut through the red links. Remember the mission, get PoH.

"Do you mind a little burn on the meat? I don't like serving you poor food."

"A little burn's fine," I stretched, "thank you, Rika."

The soft tap of eggshells broke the quiet. The smell of meat and hash browns was all too enticing, teasing my taste buds almost as bad as her midnight food dreams. Heck one time, she tried serving me pasta...God I wish that wasn't a dream.

With all three parts cooked, Rika served. The three articles rested on a plain platter, the sausage glistening with fat. I looked to her with a big smile, hesitating to pick up the fork.

"Well?"

"Won't eat till you're ready," I shrugged.

"Really?" she blinked, looking surprised.

"Yea," I nodded, "matter of respect."

"that's pretty neat!" she beamed, "kinda thought I'd have to teach you that..."

"Table manners?"

"Yea," she brushed aside her bangs, "where I'm from, it's common to wait till everyone's dishes are ready."

"Cool," I smiled, "means I'm being polite."

She nodded, readying her own dish. Scooting herself to the opposite side of the table, we looked across to each other. Another flicker in her eyes, what's bouncing in that head of hers?

"Do you know what we say before eating?" she asked, leering at me with that devious grin.

"Not a clue," I chuckled, "ummm...yummy?"

"Oh totally," she laughed, "you and your 'yummy'!"

She then raised a finger.

"Repeat after me."

I blinked, leaning my head to one side.

"I," she chirped, "gratefully receive."

"I gratefully receive," I repeated, "this steaming plate of delicious."

"Dammit Aiden," she laughed, "I'm being serious."

"Fine," I shook my head while smiling, "I gratefully receive."

"Thank you," she smiled softly, "hope you enjoy."

Minutes later, both plates were left barren, not a single morsel surviving the great fork invasion. Man, it all tasted great. While the hash browns were a little watery, it was nothing meal-breaking.

Looking out the nearby window, I let my satisfied stomach distract me. The warmth of a sated appetite seemed well replicated, even in this fake world of ours. Definitely one of the best parts of being trapped here, food's still food.

Suddenly, something broke the peace, shattering the philosophy inducing silence.

A burp from the left field...it wasn't me. Tiny and unassuming, it was clearly restrained. Shame too, could've been a pretty good one! Glancing over, I saw Rika. Pale in the face, she looked at me with a fear-ridden expression, looking absolutely mortified!

"Wasn't me," she stammered, "don't stare at me!"

"Oh really?" I grinned, "then who should I congratulate? That wasn't half bad."

"Ugh," Rika moaned, putting her face to the table, "it was the chair, I swear."

"Damn," my eyes widened, "good job, chair. You already burp better than I do!"

Even from the barrier of wood she placed, I could hear a faint, restrained giggle.

"How was the food?" she mumbled, sounding a bit embarrassed.

"Pretty good," I nodded, "my compliments to the chef!...or smith."

"Both," Rika looked back up, "Smith works better."

"How about the hash browns," she blinked, "I might've under cooked those..."

"You did?"

One glance at me was all she needed.

"Liar," she smiled slyly, "you know I did. I could taste it myself."

"They were fine," I assured, "all a matter of practice, right?"

"True," she nodded.

I rose from my chair, bowing my head to her in respect.

"Thank you for the meal," I sighed, looking to the door.

"I'm...heading out."

"Already?" she blinked, "I mean...it's still morning."

"Yea, you sure you want to come?"

"Course I'm sure," she shrugged, "I mean what I say."

We walked out of the cottage, escaping to the free air of the outside world. Rika changed her dress for her standard pink clothing. Putting my armor back on, I kept the helmet off in respect to her.

It all felt so slow, like time itself was grinding back. All around us, word of the massacre spread like a plague, airborne as it transferred to passing ears.

"Have you heard," one exclaimed, "an entire camp was wiped out overnight..."

"Yea," another bleated, "some say there was a survivor."

"Really? Heard there were none."

"Heard the Illumiknights found one. Sounds downright creepy though."

"They said they found him...drowning in blood."

Shaking my head, I moved faster. I'd plead to them not to remind me, but that would've revealed it all. Oh well, long as they didn't know the name, it was just a myth. I was just a myth.

Leaving Urbus, we were both greeted to the golden savannah seas, the wind brushing against us. Even the breeze seemed to be against me returning, pushing against me slightly.

"Garr?"

I looked to Rika, her eyes dim.

"That was you...wasn't it?"

"I'd rather not see it that way," I shrugged, "I'd rather just forget it."

"Gotcha," Rika nodded, "sorry."

The walk to the campsite was quiet, with only the songs of birds to break the awkward silence. The whole hour we traveled, I heard not a peep from Rika, not even a joke. Every time I glanced back, I found her looking at me. Her gaze was so soft, like a puppy's.

Did she know what I was doing? Rika read my mind once before, so maybe she did. Every time I got a glimpse of those chocolate eyes, I felt arrows in my gut...shot through my breastplate with tips of solid guilt.

I felt her nudge my elbow. Looking back to her, she seemed anxious.

"Yes?" I turned to her.

"...do you still have those strawberries?"

I checked storage, my memory failing. Out of the five she gave me, one was left. Must've eaten the rest. Surprisingly, their lifespan was longer than the rest of the stuff at the restaurant. Drawing the little red fruit, I showed it to her.

"Ate the rest," I held the fruit, "what about it?"

She pulled out two herself, the spotted fruits shining a deep red in the morning sun.

"Was gonna save the last two for us," she smiled, "figured you'd eat all of yours."

"We still can," I assured.

"But it'd leave one," Rika tilted her head.

"Splitting it wouldn't be an issue."

Nodding, she passed the delicate succulent to me. Man, holding this reminded me of days long past. Dad and I, huddled in front of a TV, watching some movie.

Would get this big bowl full of strawberries, I'd cut the leafy ends off them myself. We'd save the last pair to give cheers with. God, I missed him.

I held it up, motioning just as I used to back home.

"Huh?" Rika stopped, looking at me.

"Cheers," I nodded, "we bump fruit. It's a sign of appreciation dad and I showed back then."

"Hm," she reached her serving out.

Toasting, I bit down on the offering. The sweet juices of the fruit filled my mouth, its thin wrapping torn by my teeth. It felt almost sinful, taking pleasure from such a thing. It was so sweet of her, putting up with my personal deal.

Why did she follow me? This wasn't a picnic, it was a morbid place. Was she trying to tell me something? I mean, cooking breakfast for me, taking me in despite everything, what ran through her head? Haven't I made enough trouble for her?

The morning sun did little to ease the feeling of dread, watching it rise higher of the clouds. Within an hour of painfully quiet walking, we reached the turning point. Seeing that tree again, I felt my arms shake. I glanced down...seeing Renee's two hatchets to my belt.

Hearing my friend's screams, my mind locked like a vice. Closing my eyes shut, I stopped marching.

"You okay?" Rika nudged my arm.

The second she touched me, I fell back to reality. I glanced to her, incapable of masking my discomfort.

"Yea," I nodded, "just trying to deal with it all. Thank you."

"Mm," she looked at me, following me east.

There it was...the camp. The white tents remained, robbed of their masters by fate. Their contents had long been scavenged, picked clean by prospectors, leaving only the wooden stakes.

The white fabric wavered in the breeze, the silence of the valley stifling all thought. Not even the birds sung here it seemed. Not a soul was to be seen, except for us. Were we the only people around?

All the warmth left my body, surely a tribute to the spirits that lurked here. I could feel my chest tighten just standing here. Was I disrespecting them by returning, knowing I couldn't save them? Did I even have the right to step in here?

I sighed, marching slowly to the spot...the exact spot Renee fell. Stepping into the dirt patch, my boots squished against spots of mud. Hanging my head, I stood there...trying to think of the words to say. What was there?

Everything felt so heavy, like I could just sink through the ground. I drew the broken Zweihander from my storage. The jagged blade shined, its secondary handle still intact as it formed in my hands.

Mud and grass...this was the true birthplace of my journey. Not the Town of Beginnings, not the tower or cave...here. It wasn't Kayaba's little preaching session that woke me, it was this. To wake up with nothing but mud and blood.

Going on one knee, I readied the sword.

"Renee," I glanced up, "we...haven't had much time to know each other...but it was special for me. Lord knows you were a good person."

"You were my friend," I spoke softly, "teaching me how to see things, always helping me. You guided me, no matter how surly I'd get."

I heard Rika crouch beside me. Glancing over, she too hung her head low in respect.

"You were so strong," I struggled, "stronger than me...maybe more than I'd ever be."

"Korrin already knows," I nodded, "he's promised to avenge you. I will make similar promises, even in my fragile state. I will avenge you too."

"Thank you," I sighed, "for everything. May paradise...be your home."

Rising to my feet, I planted the sword, jamming it into the rich soil. Going on my knees, I bowed to it. The breeze stopped, the world silent...a scene only God would see.

I've long believed in the chief deity, though I wasn't a church goer. Family always raised us to treat our faith as a personal relationship, rather than a preach fest. Made me wonder what he saw, looking down on something as mortal as me? Did he have anything to say?

There's no way I could know. I might as well ask a termite to learn psychology. If I had anything to ask though, it'd be to protect Rika. Hell, everyone for that matter. Feeling the sun on my back, I could only hope that I was heard.

After a moment of silence, I slowly rose to my feet. Looking to Rika...it was time to wish her well, to bid farewell. There were greener pastures for her than me, even if I wanted to cherish her with my heart.

Looking back to me, Rika's eyes punched right through the thin barrier. She knew my composure was a lie, she had to. I looked away, heading out of the campsite. Narrowing my eyes, I kept my gaze straight, away from hers. She had to know, I must've been hemorrhaging.

We left the graveyard, returning to the lone tree by the road. The monument of bark's shadow hung over the road, shading us from the sun's gift. I ruthlessly bit the corner of my lip, trying to control myself. I moved to face her, forcing myself to not look like a total baby.

The minute I turned to face Rika, my heart dropped like a grenade, bouncing back up and detonating chest high, blowing holes in me the size of basketballs. Feeling my heart fly out, splattering to the grass with the rest of my soul, I felt empty.

Rika was the one that saved my life...and dignity. The one who found me when no one cared, whose starry eyes found favor in me. The memories filed through one at a time, slugging me in the gut as they passed.

"Rika," I frowned, "thank you for coming with me."

"Of course," she bowed her head, quickly looking back up at me, "it's important for us to pay our respects."

Once again, another awkward silence fell between us. The breeze shifted her brown hair to the side as she looked back. How to start...

"Aiden?"

"Yes?"

"What're you going to do now?"

I sighed, scratching my head.

"I'm gonna be going after PoH," I told her, "I have his name, I can chase him."

"Doesn't surprise me," she put her hands behind her back, "It's who you are..."

"But," she paused.

"But what?"

"I wanted to talk about the other day," she tilted.

"Sure," I leaned, "just letting you know, I take full responsibility."

"I was going to say the same," Rika brushed her hair, "I just have to get something off my chest."

I nodded, awaiting her remark. She started to shake, looking back up to me.

"I'm sorry for what I said...for everything. Especially about Noboru."

Rika teared up, sniffling softly.

"Why?" I blinked.

"Because it wasn't fair for me to say that," she shook her head, "you're nothing like him. Not even close."

"I know," I frowned, "and frankly, it makes me wonder."

"Yes?" she nodded.

"What got you interested in me in the first place," I asked, "I never got around to that."

"Why?" she looked up, smiling as the tears fell.

"Yea," I lowered my head, "because really Rika, I'm nothing like them. I'm not a genius, or popular...heck I'm not even into robotics like you are."

"I'm basically a monkey compared to you," I sighed, "I'm all about fighting, winning, being number one."

"You don't have to be like them," Rika nodded, "what made you think that's what I wanted?"

"Just a concern. I didn't want to think that..."

"Think what?"

"That the reason you chose me was from loneliness..."

Rika shook her head.

"It's the things you do," she answered, "The way you treat me. Aiden, you'd do anything to help me, no matter how inconvenient. No matter the risk."

She stepped closer.

"You can make me laugh even when times get tough."

"Unlike the others," she sighed, "you treat me like your equal, like the things I say have meaning."

"That saddens me," I shrugged, "that shouldn't be a rare thing."

"Well that doesn't change a thing," she shrugged back, "it is rare, deal with it."

Rika's answers made it progressively harder for me to turn away. I kept glancing between her and the road.

"Aiden," Rika crossed her arms, "if you had a choice. One decision. What would you be doing right now?"

I stopped, looking directly at her. Silence fell between us, the wind blowing by. I knew that answer long ago.

"I'd be with you," I said softly, "I'd help you out with things. I'd wanna see you accomplish your dreams, to watch you reach the stars."

"Not just with your quest here," I splayed hands, "but with you on the inside."

"What do you mean?"

"That night showed me something," I crossed my arms, "it seems like you doubt yourself quite a bit."

"Maybe a little," she grimaced, "does it bother you?"

"Only that you see yourself so poorly," I frowned, "honestly Rika, you're so much more than what you say you are."

"But," I shook my head, "I wouldn't fix it."

"They're mistakes though," Rika blinked, "aren't they?"

"Let me finish," I bowed my head, "please?"

She nodded.

"I wouldn't fix them...because that'd rob you of your victory."

Rika gave me a puzzled expression, leaning back as she listened.

"Good or bad," I asserted, "it's a part of who you are. I don't want you to change for my sake. I want to watch you take that mantle, not me."

"I want to help you," I smiled softly, "but in the end, it is you who must find the answer. So you can look in that mirror and celebrate the battle you won."

Rika stared at me, looking bewildered by that answer. Something in her eyes just flickered, like I just lit a match somewhere. Her hands fell to her sides, her smile soft and sincere.

"I like you, Rika." I turned away, "you're smart, funny, and beautiful. A ruby in the rocks. A rogue ruby."

I stepped away, my limbs heavy as they faced away from her.

"But me," I stammered, "I have to go. There's a fight ahead, I can feel it in my soul. I don't know for how long, but it's coming. I won't risk you over this."

Narrowing my eyes, I couldn't hide a thing. stray pebbles crunched under my boots, my iron armor clacking as I stepped away from Rika. Silence filled the air, not a word escaping her lips as I moved.

She didn't have to say a word, just the act alone felt excruciating. The further I went, the harder it got to move. Every step felt like I was gaining an additional few pounds. An uncomfortable warmth spread over me.

After a mere few feet, I stopped. Rika wasn't fighting me. Why wasn't she? It felt so hypocritical of me, but I wanted to hear her shout, I wanted to hear her disagree. Why was she just letting me go?

I kept trying to march on, but failed. By then, my legs felt as rusty as century old hinges. The power cord I felt tied to had reached its length, tugging me back to her with every step. Any further and the energy would go.

Something appeared in front of me as I stood. The object was a plain white. It had no mass, no volume...it was barely tangible. It was so simple, yet it was utterly impossible to ignore.

Basic letters.

Forming simple words.

Harnessing the stopping power of a truck.

[Lisbeth would like to join your party]

[ Y / N ]

 **A/N: Wait, something good's happening to Garr? Better stop writing, I might become a decent human being.**

 **Alright everyone, let me know whatcha think :D Reviews, reviews, reviews! Wait...reviews.**

 **Favoriting and following this story lets me know how I'm doing! So be sure to grant me your blessing!**

 **Thanks for all the support, guys! It's been such a gift to have all of you helping me make this story what it is. :D Stay tuned for your next fix- er I mean chapter.**


	46. FINAL: Denier of Fate

**A/N: Well guys, gotta say! The last chapter's reception was fairly lacking. I apologize if I made it boring, let me know how I can improve whenever possible :D.**

 **Alright! So good news is, I'm no longer under threat of baconggeddon! Bad news is, I think some of my reviewers are gone. Awesomess1, you better not have hurt them!**

 **Special thanks to RiptideZ, RecklessGirl56, Azure, Thunderwolf, Theawesomess1, Blazepanzer24, Vampi, Agent 94, and John904 for the great support!**

 **Enjoy!**

[Lisbeth would like to join your party]

[ Y / N ]

I stood there, staring at the simple request. No words were used at all, she didn't need any. What did she mean with this? Nonetheless, I felt a spark, something I had to quickly contain. I was clearly overthinking this matter.

Turning back to her, the notice left me speechless. Rika stayed quiet, tugging at my heart strings with those rich coffee colored eyes. I stared back, unsure how to even react.

The beautiful smith looked right back at me, her expression soft like the feathers of baby geese. Clad in pink clothing and a light leather vest, she seemed so frail. Was she serious? What my heart told me was absolutely absurd.

I mean, who in their right mind would possibly come to that conclusion. Surely no one would be that foolish...that's my job.

She...wanted to join me?

"Rika," I stepped back to her, pointing to the notice. "What's this?"

Rika smiled, stepping forward briefly, looking me right in the eyes.

"That," she nodded, "is my decision."

I grimaced, unsure how to respond.

"You can't fool me," she tilted her head, "I can see just how hard it is for you."

I stared blankly at her, embarrassed by how pathetic I looked.

"Heck," she leaned on one side, "you can't even play the lone ranger role past five meters. You don't want to go."

She laughed softly, shaking her head.

"And that's okay," she looked back, "Things are just that simple with you. So there, I'll make it simple too."

"Why would you choose that," I raised an eyebrow.

"Because," Rika smiled calmly, "can't exactly protect you if I'm sitting in town, can I?"

The question struck me like a punch to the jaw. She just turned the equation on its head. She was saying the exact thing I was thinking, but towards...me? Rika killed me with my own gun, with such confidence too.

"I..." I stopped, "wait, wait."

Rika simply tilted her head, keeping that smile. She knew what she was doing, that impish smile said it all. Feeling my mind twist itself, I could just barely make up a question.

"What about your dream? Your ambitions?"

"Oh don't think I'm stopping that," she smiled, "I just...see a new angle."

I stopped, letting her speak.

"I want to be the best blacksmith in Aincrad," Rika stepped towards me slightly, "you already know that."

"Yes," I nodded.

"With that," she narrowed her eyes at me, "comes a need for resources."

"These resources vary," she looked left and right, "Some are pretty easy, could find those with a bit of surface mining."

"Others," she blinked, "could be as rare as optimism. Stuff like gold, sapphires...your spirit."

Heat dispersed from my stomach, spreading throughout me like dried wood. Subtlety, never my thing.

"There's one problem though," she smiled.

Rika paused, putting her hands behind her back. Keeping her gaze locked on me, I felt pinned in place.

"What's stopping you?" I mumbled.

"Loot and drops like those? They're often guarded by powerful beings, ones most couldn't handle without serious support."

"You however," she smiled to me, "are the exception."

I felt an implosion of heat rise from my arms, sweeping their way up past my shoulders. An ocean wave at the beach, gentle yet so pleasing to the ear.

"With strength like that and that attitude? You could probably take on anything this world has to offer, especially if I help."

I didn't know what she was talking about, could barely take on a cow without help. There's not one creature in this land I haven't nearly died to! If anything, I felt like the weakest thing out here.

"I want to help you achieve that," Rika nudged, "maybe you don't see that, but I do. We can fight together, get the things we want!"

"With that rare loot," she raised a finger, "I'll be able to create the best stuff in the land!"

She drew back her hand, her eyes practically glowing with the explanation. Her body language was so fluid, her feelings just pouring out of her.

"But it's even more than that, Aiden."

She placed her hands behind her back, stepping even closer to me.

"There's a world out there," Rika explained, "full of things neither of us would ever hope to see. Sights that might come once in a life time."

"And I'll be honest," Rika brushed her hair, locking gazes with me, "were it just me? I'd probably never see them."

"Why not?" I raised an eyebrow, "you've got strong friends."

"Asuna and Leopon are rarely available," Rika shrugged, "and to be honest? I feel like I slow them down..."

"That can't be though," I argued, "you and I have fought together more than once."

"Without them," she shrugged, "I'd just stick to my shop and be done with it."

"With you though?" she tilted her head, "I feel safe."

"Even with everything?" I questioned, "are you forgetting what I just-"

"Yes," she nodded firmly, "I know and I'm okay with it."

I fell silent. This wasn't the desperate cries of a person trying to keep me. This...was a plan. It all sounded logical, thorough. Absolutely insane, but calculated in its absurdity.

"There's a world I want to see," Rika beamed, "and I want you there with me."

"Plus," she thumbed up, "you of all people will need the best weapons available."

"I mean," I put, "you're right."

"With making the best tools," she cupped her hands, "comes the quickest route to becoming the best blacksmith in the land!"

"I'm ready to take that chance," she asserted, "I feel we can handle anything out there, long as we work together."

I stood there, the idea bouncing in my head. I wanted to say yes, to just jump forward and take it. I was still conflicted though, still so afraid. I could barely handle the loss of Renee. If it were Rika? It'd be even worse.

What absolutely captivated me though was her sureness. She wasn't giving up her dream. No, she saw me as an engine, a vehicle to drive it through. I was honored, thinking I could help her reach the stars with my fighting spirit. At the same time though, I was terrified.

"What if PoH showed up," I asked, "I'm not putting you at risk like that."

"Just because I'm not as good a fighter as you now," her hands formed fists, going to her hips, "doesn't mean I'll stay that way."

"I'm going to fight by your side," she stated strongly, "cuz if that prick wants to hurt you? We're gonna have problems!"

"And I'm not adjusting the price," she growled, "that sale, is final. No refunds."

That fire in her eyes, the confidence in her voice. It all sparked something inside me, it inspired me.

Here Rika stood, just about my equal in height. No great physical strength was visible, in fact she had to weigh like what...a hundred pounds soaking wet? Yet despite this, she had such faith...such a firm belief in us as a team.

If she could stand there and believe in me, then what was I doing? At that moment, the warring faction of heart and mind conceded. The opposing sides of my soul stopped, coming together to form a single answer.

"But what if I fail?" I frowned, "You know, in helping fulfill your dreams?"

Rika's expression softened, stepping even closer. She couldn't have been more than a foot away. The sun rose above the hills, turning the savannah a dull gold around us.

"You won't fail me," she smiled, "You're like me, we don't take things like failure very well."

"Besides," her lips curved into a devious grin, "you'll know if you're messing up..."

"How so?" I blinked.

"Oh you'll find yourself dreaming..." she furrowed her brow, "eating strange meals."

The look on her face, plus the pseudo-threat, was too much! Lurching forward, I laughed as hard as I could. Slapping my own leg, I stood back up, smiling brightly.

"Noted," I nodded, "for the sake of my appetite I better not!"

Rika laughed, that sweet sound. I was sold, I didn't have to take this on alone. We've fought stuff together, so it wasn't like she doesn't know how to fight. She inspired me, talking about a brighter future here.

"Alright Rika." I grinned.

Looking back to the party request, my mind was set. I may have felt slightly euphoric, her words and confidence warming me like a bonfire. I was clearly high, better just accept it before I returned to my senses!

Punching the [Accept] icon, a new status bar entered my HUD, hers. Seeing Rika's HP bar joined with mine felt strange. It was a relief, knowing she had my back. Same time, it was a new objective. Her life depended on me, her dreams became a part of me.

"Yes!" Rika cheered, "thank you!"

She rushed me, hugging tightly as soon as her arms wrapped. We stood there, embracing one another. Once again, the world felt different. Insanity was what I'd call it, going from my darkest point to such an elevated status within the span of twenty hours?

All I knew was, I wasn't afraid.

Releasing each other moments later, Rika grinned with confidence.

"So where to?" she asked boldly, "wanna make PoH pay for what he did here."

"With this done," I nodded to the campsite's direction, "I was going to go get a new sword."

"Oh?" her eyes flickered, "Another Ultra, right?"

"Pretty much," I nodded, "I have the money I just need to-"

Rika put up a hand as I opened the menu. A proud smile came over her.

"Won't need it."

"Huh?" I tilted my head.

"Turn around," she commanded, "no buts, balloon arms."

I did as she asked, looking towards the savannah. Seemed animated about something, maybe she had a surprise? Looking out over the golden hills surrounding us, I listened carefully for anything behind me.

The sound of a menu opening and cycling was all I could hear. Ugh, the urge to turn my head and look was almost too strong. Staying rigid, I focused instead on a lone piece of grass.

Moments later, the 'ding' sound of equipment leaving item storage filled the air. This was followed shortly after by the clank...of heavy metal.

"Okay," Rika cheered, "you can look."

I turned back, my eyes widening with what was presented.

A massive sword was revealed. Resting in Rika's hands, it was even larger than a Zweihander. The blade had to be nearly six feet in length, much taller than me!

the weapon was as wide as my hand, all the way to the tip! Jeez, four...no five inches wide?! A fuller ran down to the end, the bluish metal of the weapon twinkling in the sun.

She lifted the weapon up to me, beckoning me with those eyes. Picking it up, I gasped...it was heavy! [Gladius Majoris] was its name, a name just glowing with strength and fortitude. Fitting.

The leather handle was taut, the blade surprisingly well balanced. The pommel was basic, a hexagonal stud on the end of the handle. It was basic in design, but incredible in its simplicity.

Non-tapered, it looked looked utterly imposing...something no human could wield in real life. Gotta love fantasy games and their rejection of physics...because I'm wielding a thin steel tree!

No handguard past a few inches of the blade, the hilt of the blade was covered in metal studs. Each of these had to be the size of my thumbs! Holding it up, its firmness beckoned me to swing. Looking back to Rika, I blinked with wonder.

"May I?"

"Please do," she smiled, cupping her hands, "anything below absolute satisfaction is unacceptable."

I grinned, stepping back to try. To be honest, I wasn't too sure if I could use this without hurting myself.

First came a [Cleave], widening my stance just in case. Just pulling the weapon to my side, I could hear the air brush against it, intimidating with its girth. Gripping on tight, I swerved, heaving the weapon aside!

My lord, just swinging the weapon felt like I was throwing the damn world! The air whirred past me, dirt flying as it eventually crashed! This wasn't a weapon for average humans by any means. Then again, I wasn't fighting average creatures.

[Mass Driver] came next, to which I approached the nearby tree. Pulling back, my legs bent, aiming the weapon like a spear. The air let out a mighty woof, the sword punching through entire inches of wood with a dull thud!

Yanking the blade out, it left a gouge in the tree big enough to fit my fingers! Heaving the nearly six foot tall sword over my shoulder, I felt my legs bob slightly. Hurling it with a [Down Chop], the roar of the air left me impressed.

[Gladius Majoris], what a weapon. Its stats were much higher than my previous tool, albeit slower to swing. Looking at the numbers, the first thing I noticed was its durability. I mean really, a thousand durability? Holy crap! Could only imagine just how hard this sword would hit.

I looked back to Rika, seeing her grin with pride. She must've put passion into making this! Let's see...confident? Check. Fiery yet sweet? Check. Gives me weapons as gifts? Check! When could I marry this woman? Seriously!

"When..." I asked, speechless.

"Made it last night," she put her hands behind her back, "took a bit to make, but I felt it'd be a good start. Like it?"

"It's incredible," I smiled, "feels like I'm a carrying somethin' capable of breaking knights!"

"With muscles like those?" Rika winked, "I betcha could!"

"You sure you don't want even a little money for this?"

Rika shook her head.

"I intended to give this as a gift," she brushed her hair, "was thinking all this over last night while you were asleep."

"An amazing gift at that," I grinned, "ugh! I can't wait to slam something with this!"

"Oh I bet," her eyes narrowed deviously, "it's definitely the largest sword I've produced so far."

"A masterpiece?" I nodded.

"Not quite. But that's another project," Rika looked to the valley, "I'm just glad you're happy."

"Thank you," I bowed my head, "Oh, speaking of gifts."

Sifting through inventory, I quickly dispensed the iron ore I gathered from Tauruses two days back. Rika's face lit up, smiling like a kid in a candy store as the resources arrived.

"I intended this as an apology gift," I nodded, "I'm sorry for not giving it earlier. Just got so caught up in everything."

"It's fine," Rika snatched the iron, "thank you. Really. I feel better that we talked it over."

"Same," I nodded.

"So yea," she closed her menu, "where to? Got places to go!"

"Our next stop will be Floor Three," I directed, "coward's gone hiding up there."

"Awesome," she threw a fist in the air, "got a Teleport Crystal? I...kinda ran out."

"Well," I showed her the one I had, "I have that covered pretty much...permanently."

"A Staff Grade?!"

"Surprised?" I looked to her.

"Nope," Rika chuckled, "with the kinds of things you've pulled? This is nothing."

Our conversation back to Urbus delved into the intricacies of electronics, to which I barely understood half of. Something about Watts, current, and voltage.

* * *

 ** _Sun Dancer_**

* * *

"So that's why you don't want too much current," Rika explained.

"Oooh," I nodded slowly, "because it'd make tapping into the power source a hazard in itself?"

"Exactly," she cheered, "seeeeee, you're smart."

"I'm simply learning," I nudged, "you're the one making prosthetic limbs!"

"True," she raised her head, "Ooh, I can't wait to talk about Tesla!"

Something sounded familiar about that name. Think my father had an admiration for a guy by that name.

"Why not now?"

"Matter of timing," Rika winked, "wouldn't wanna bore you."

"As if you do," I chuckled.

"Liar," she nudged me back.

Feeling her elbow, I pushed her back gently.

"Hey!" she squealed, "don't make me!"

"Make you what," I glanced.

Curved fingers. Oh God, that meant tickling! Walking faster, I kept my distance from the vengeful smith.

"That's right," Rika boasted.

The sun baked streets cluttered with activity, players roaming back and forth through the day. No sight of our friends anywhere, wondering what they were all up to.

"So Rika," I glanced, "gonna name the weapon you gave me. Sword like this deserves a name."

"Ooo," Rika smiled, "how about Backbreaker?"

"Nah," I stroked my chin, "but why that?"

"Cuz only someone as strong as you'd consider wielding that."

"Though to be fair," she stroked her chin, "I maaay have given it a test run..."

"Ha," I grinned at her, "how was it?"

"Was actually pretty fun!" she giggled, "could see why you'd use that."

"I mean why not make one?" I smiled, "imagine the damage we'd cause."

"Swords aren't really my style," she patted the mace on her hip, "but there's such thing as [Great Hammers]..."

"Then how about that? Would match!"

"I don't know," she shook her head, "just so used to the speed of my mace."

"Consider it a backup," I splayed a hand, "just in case something just isn't willing to cooperate?"

"True," Rika blinked, "I'll have to think about it. Cuz that weapon you're wielding already ate a bunch of the iron I had."

"Thanks again for the gift," I laughed softly, "I'm picky with my weaponry. This is perfect."

She blushed, staying in pace with me.

"So whatcha have in mind? You know, its name?" she leaned.

"I want something positive," I smiled lightly, "something strong but humble."

"Alright," she nodded, "How about...Spaghetti Slicer?"

"Ha! Now there's a name to scare with!"

"Ooo," I played, "legend has it, the spaghetti slicer was the greatest blade in history! Forged by the great lords of stone."

"Pfffff," Rika laughed, "Not nearly as scary as the Paper Shredder!"

"Certainly not," I smiled, "but it's a start!"

I stood there, thinking of a name. Honestly, I might as well've been carrying a piece of a railroad track on my back. What to call it...

"There's definitely something we'll wanna find later on," Rika commented, "would benefit us a lot."

I glanced to her, awaiting an explanation.

"Infusion tools," she rubbed her hands. "ever heard of those?"

"Nope," I shrugged, "what're they?"

"Those," she snapped her fingers, "are legendary Blacksmith items."

"With 'em, I can enchant weapons with the power of elements!"

"When you say enchant," I blinked, "I'm thinking magic."

"I guess you could call it that," Rika nodded, "though if there was magic classes in this game, I'd be a lightning mage!"

"Won't lie," I stretched my arms, "if I had to be a mage? It'd be lightning too. The idea of stretching out my hands and casting bolts from my fingers is just..."

"Badass?" Rika smiled impishly.

"Yes!" I cheered.

"I mean if we had all the classic fantasy roles," Rika tilted her head, "what would you be/"

"Wouldn't change a thing," I grinned, "I'm a knight. Carrying over sized weaponry suits me just fine."

"Can't go wrong with that," she nudged, "anyway! Was gonna mention the options!"

"What's available?"

"Well," she nodded to the sword, "with those tools? I could let's say...turn that weapon into a flaming sword."

"Think about it," she elbowed softly, "that massive weapon...on fire. Sweeping through the air with a deadly orange flare"

"A giant flaming greatsword," I gasped, "okay, now you're speakin my language!"

"Isn't that trick?!" she cheered, "can see myself applying Dark to my mace!"

Drawing the iron headed club, she pointed it like a sword in an open space.

"Imagine it," she blinked, "an aura of darkness emitting off this!"

"Hell yea," I beamed, "ugh it'd look badass."

"Is lightning a thing too?" I tilted my head, "big fan of that myself!"

"You betcha!" she nodded, "both the elements I mentioned, as well as Frost, Poison, Holy, and Chaos are available."

This massive sword, engulfed in a electric field. Nothing more needed to be said.

"Sadly," Rika holstered her club, "I have no idea where we can find the tools."

"Maybe they're quest given?"

"Maybe," she shrugged, "unless Kayaba decided to stuff those in a Floor Boss, I think we'll find them soon enough."

"What're their names?" I blinked.

"Let's see," she opened her skill menu, "there's...the [Ulympic Furnace], [Hammer of the All-Seer], and the [Primordial Plate]."

"I'll keep that in mind," I smiled, "would definitely help the business. I mean, who wouldn't wanna buy a flaming version of a weapon?"

"Trueee," Rika beamed, "it'll be a huge help, I'm sure of it! That's why we're gonna get those."

"Heck yea," I affirmed, "shouldn't be too hard."

After a few moments of thought, I had it, the name for my weapon!

"Ironback," I exclaimed.

"Huh?" Rika blinked.

"That'll be the name," I smiled.

"Oooh, so it's like diamondback?"

"Yep," I nodded, "course less to do with snakes and more about having a strong will."

"Sounds just like you," she narrowed her eyes, "Hm?"

Ugh, teasing me like this already?

Opening the weapon's name, I wrote [Ironback] within the empty box. With the simple push of a button, it's name was replaced. The plain white letters of its name had me wondering, could I add color to such? Would've added a sense of mystique!

I grinned softly, this weapon had to be the most expensive thing on me. This tool alone probably costed twice as much as all the armor I wore, the hatchets on my belt, and my soul combined.

"Love it!" Rika exclaimed, "So hey, mind if we hold up a minute?"

"Whatcha need?" I smiled.

"Oh you know, just gonna build some armor," she waved, "if we're gonna be traveling together, might as well gear up, right?"

"Sounds good."

Picturing her in plate armor, I smiled. Seriously, Rika had a hypnotizing figure. If it was form fitting in any manner, distraction was inevitable. Sadly with what fantasy armor tended to be, I hoped it'd be something that'd actually protect her.

Rika quickly unfurled her [Vendor's Carpet], a vast array of machines deploying on the green fabric. Shuttling material into the first furnace, Rika took ingots as she started working the anvil.

"Hey Rika," I chuckled, "you know what I just realized?"

"Hm?" she glanced up to me.

"Almost nobody wears helmets!" I splayed my hands, "I mean come on guys! You'd think protecting our heads would be crucial."

I mean by that argument, why haven't I gotten a helmet until just recently? Ugh, brilliant planning on my part.

"That's actually true," Rika hammered away, "You know what was the most requested head gear for the past month?"

I shook my head.

"Freaking chain cowls."

"I mean that's better than nothing," she laughed, "but most of them only buy it so they can put it under some black hood. Kinda wish they'd at least show it off, gives me some idea that they're proud to wear it."

"I agree," I leaned to one side, "but look at it this way. Your stuff's so good it can be concealed. Now that's quality."

"You're right," Rika nodded, "In that case, I'm never making you chainmail."

"Whyyy?"

"Because I like you showing off," she giggled.

"I show off?"

"Yes you do," she nudged, "but that's part of your charm."

The first item ready was a basic set of shoulder pauldrons. Layered in three plates, the gray metal wrapped over her shoulders generously. The frame hid her lean figure, masking it behind sheets of steel.

Next came full leg greaves. Scaled like a reptile, the bands of metal wrapped around each other in combined protection. She placed these aside, continuing with the act of forging materials.

Lastly came a strange looking piece. Covering from the collarbone to the bridge of her nose, scaled layers iron rested atop her breastplate. Vine patterns popped out from the main body, adding an artistic dash to the scaled mouth guard.

"What's that?"

"Oh this is a Falling Buffe," Rika nodded, her lips masked by the peaked iron plate, "it's pretty neat, watch this!"

Taking both hands, she pushed in a few buttons. A soft click, followed by a layer folding down. Another click, another layer. With that, Rika's whole face was visible, the contraption protecting her neck.

"And when we're in danger."

She grabbed the rim, jerking it upward. In the space of a second, the entire piece clacked, back to covering up to her nose in plated iron! With that, Rika equipped every piece she had. From shin guards to pauldrons, she looked as sturdy as a boulder!

The mixture of plate armor, the plated face mask, and her short brown hair was eye-catching to say the least.

"Rika," I smiled, "somehow you managed to make something practical, while still looking absolutely...cute."

"Thank you" she blushed, "didn't think I would though.

"So how about a bigger shield?" I nodded to her buckler, "you mentioned something about that."

"I'll need more material for that," Rika noted, "but I'm sure we'll find much more along the way."

"True, just wondering."

She bowed her head lightly. Turning to the side, she focused on organizing a few more materials.

Leather boots, fairly form fitting iron leeeeggings. I stared, noticing the fairly articulate lower back. Wait...she's the president of the robotics club, with features like that? It was never apparent to me, she always kept a modest appearance!

Never mind my efforts of civility, I had to look. The form of it, it just fit so well with the rest of her frame. Primal, that's all I could equate the sense to. That same aggression I embraced, manifesting in a primitive light.

"Garr?"

Oh crap, how long was I looking? I felt sweltering heat rush through my face. Glancing back up, Rika was looking right at me!

"Will I need a cape?"

"Probably," I chuckled.

She turned red, glancing down at herself.

"I will say though," I justified, "you look great in armor."

"Thank you," she squeaked, "anyway, anything else?"

"I think we're good," I grinned, "ready?"

It felt surreal to be honest, the two of us joined together. We both stood, a pair of knights ready for a journey. The look in her eyes was one of optimism, hope. To look like that, was it naivety...or real strength? The latter seemed truest, but I couldn't be sure.

With Rika's armor set cleared away, we had no reasons left to stay. From there, I took one last glimpse around the Urbus. Jeez, to think this all happened on just the Second Floor. Ninety eight more laid ahead, ninety eight places to fight.

I reported to Nishida on the events that've transpired. Sixteen casualties, but we've got his name. According to him, that left the second bowl out of thirteen nearly filled.

"Lis," I nudged.

She turned to me.

"Remember what I said about the thirteen bowls?"

Rika nodded.

"Second's nearly filled," I warned.

"Dammit," she grimaced softly, "Oh well, that'll be the last time he gets a chance like that."

"See you on the next floor," Rika directed, moving towards the [Teleport Gate.

I nodded, looking back as she moved ahead. What a roller coaster it's been, I could barely keep up. It still felt like just yesterday I was trapped here. The city behind me felt like a cemetery, grounds to remember my mistakes.

I should've died long ago, there was no way I should even be breathing. I didn't deserve anything, let alone such pleasant company like Rika. All of the things I had at that moment were a blessing. My life, my partner, my friends, and my sword.

While the present looked barren, I still managed. There was a duty to fulfill, for the people of this generated world. Looking back to the gate, I reached out to the stone panel. The surface was smooth, yet cold, its etched letters glowing yellow.

[Choose Floor to Warp]

[1]  
[2]  
[3]

Selecting [3], I watched as a sphere of blue consumed me, whisking me away from this place. I hoped for Korrin's safety, could only imagine how broken he must feel. I would do just about anything to end his suffering, good men like him didn't deserve such.

* * *

 ** _Sun Dancer_**

* * *

As the blue aura vanished, I was left with a welcoming sight!

The Third Floor of Aincrad was covered in trees, hundreds of them! All around the horizon, the tops of leaves blanketed the landscape. Gleaming an almost surreal green, the saturated colors was a treat for the eyes.

The songs of many birds could be heard all around, all unique tunes in the distance. The chirps and whistles were numerous, relaxing in vibe. The air was moist, cool under the partly cloudy sky.

The sun shined brightly all around me, cut off by the shade of titanic pillars of bark. The ground below was not stone, but trimmed grass. Looking up from where I stood, three trees towered nearby.

Reaching past the height of some clouds, each of them had to be hundreds of feet tall on their own. Holy mother of God, I looked like an insect compared to these!

I stepped back, trying to get a better view. With the width of an urban city block, their girth was nothing short of mind-boggling. The color of these monstrous trees was a rich, deep brown and its leaves a lush green and golden yellow.

It was like each of these trees ate a skyscraper growing up!

Looking to the along the grassy floor, there were no buildings to be seen. The only structure to speak of appeared in the form walls and a gate. Made of rows of tree logs, they matched up to the height of Starting Town's castle walls. I stepped closer, feeling the soft Earth bounce under my feet.

Upon closer examination, I realized something. Damn, each of these logs had to be at least six to seven feet thick! The effort it would take along to chop through even one of these would've taken me days of axe work...if it didn't eat the tool first!

How on Earth did they even haul these? Must've done squats for days, an entire lifetime of squats. I felt a hand placed on my shoulder.

"Impressive isn't it?" Rika cooed.

"I mean," I wave to the logs, "what's there to even say? This is just...ridiculous."

"Physics wise," she smiled while standing beside me, "with thickness and length like that? Makes me wonder how they built it."

"Anyway," she nudged, "come on, there's much more to see!"

Rika tugged me softly back to the central wonders of bark.

"Wow," I muttered, "you weren't kidding about this place."

"I know right?" she cheered, "This place is just gorgeous! Wait till I show you some of the birds up there. You'll love em'."

A light green mass of plant material led up to the towering trees above. Formed like a staircase, seemed to be our only way up. Easing our way up the steps, the vines and bark composing its structure felt smooth, yet as hard as stone, neither bending nor swaying as we climbed.

Ascending further, I slid my hand along the rail. Judging by the height we rose, looking down would've been a terrible idea. Especially if I intended to progress today!

Several building sized pockets were inside these fibrous behemoths. Familiar features were embedded in their structures. From vine trimmed windows, to doors made from its bark.

The sights, the sounds, it all screamed paradise...first good sign, right? The pockets of these trees were walled with wooden planks, sometimes even stone. The stone found was often covered in blue stuff in the cracks. I stopped around such a spot, touching the strange colored material.

Soft and hairy, this stuff...it was moss! Vines dangled along the paths between trees, sunlight leaking through the army of leaves hanging above. Rays of golden light pierced through like spotlights.

"I'm surprised you didn't stay here," I looked to Rika, "I'm afraid of heights and it still amazes me."

"I already planned on coming here," she shrugged, "your timing was actually pretty good."

Would've loved to bring Renee out here, heck I could imagine getting a home out here, especially one attached to the ground! While the prospect of a treetop house was tempting, the last thing I wanted to imagine was an unfortunate fall...

I rested my right hand on the main body of the tree. The bark felt rough, but oddly sponge-like. While the surface deflated from light presses, the inner layers felt like concrete.

After many minutes of climbing, we've only managed to climb about what...a fifth of the tree's height? This was clearly nature's response to the stair master! Just how friggin long would it take me to reach the top? Better be teleporters around the place.

Looking out, I wondered. Just how much processing power did it take to make all of this possible? All while running over sixty frames a second? The great trees' shadows extended for miles over the deck of leaves outside town. Compensating much, Kayaba?

The flap of little wings grabbed my attention. Looking down, a small, vivid orange colored bird landed on the rail nearby. Looking at me, the creature tilted its head. Bright yellow eyes focused on me, gentle in appearance.

"There's one," Rika giggled, "that's a [Sunure]!"

Extending her hand out to it, the miniature parrot scooted itself on her finger. It twisted, pecking at one of its wings. Ugh, I was already liking the little thing, it's so damn cute!

"They're really sweet," Rika let the bird back on the rail, "try it!"

I gazed at it for a few moments, remaining absolutely still. It shuffled around, bobbing its head back and forth. Barely the size of my hand, I reached out, hoping it'd climb on. The bird tweeted softly, easing over to me.

I smiled, watching it lean towards the open hand. Was already imagining what it'd be to have the orange bird on my shoulder.

Next thing I knew, it spat something! I grimaced, looking back at my hand. A cream colored substance coated my hand, the bird chirped merrily. Did that bird just barf on me!?

"Dammit," I groaned, wiping off the pale residue on the bark, "friggin really?"

"Awww," Rika teased, "Means it likes you! I think..."

Like me my ass! Felt like slapping that smug faced bird, vomiting on me, friggin really?! Greeting me with a lungful of...whatever the hell that was? After cleaning my palm, I tried again, reaching out for the brightly covered regurgitator.

The feathered fellow was much nicer, scooting up on my index finger. Damn straight, giving me sass. Feeling its tiny digits wrap around, I lifted it gently...but away from my face.

"Hey," I smiled to Rika, "got anything to feed it? Pretty sure this guy doesn't eat eggs."

"Sadly no," she leaned to one side, "last I recall? People would feed them fruit."

Dammit. Then again, it'd probably wanna 'share' with me. No thank you!

I nodded, motioning the bird back to its roost on the rail. The avian flew off, returning to a higher altitude. Man, if we weren't so busy dealing with PoH, I'd at least try getting to know the place a bit more.

Reaching the first floor of the tree town, I caught sight of many places. Taverns, armories, libraries, all sorts of resources all built within the hollowed interior of these gargantuan trees!

A few players roamed, but not nearly as many as the previous. By my rough estimation...maybe two dozen were present.

"With a forest that thick," Rika noted, "he could be hiding anywhere."

"True," I rubbed my chin, "you mentioned Argo once, who is she?"

"She's an info broker. Price's a bit high, but she always delivers."

"Rough estimate on cost?" I leaned.

"I'll cover you," she shrugged, "don'tcha worry a thing."

"Thanks Lis," I took off my helmet, "I'd prefer showing my face."

"Good, I like seeing it."

A couple of minutes go by, Rika requesting Argo's presence. When it came to information, that broker never gave any via messaging. Could imagine it was for her business's sake.

We were soon approached by a green hooded woman. Having cat whiskers on her face, her blonde hair was held back by a spacious cowl. Big green eyes on that one, soft and easygoing.

"That you Lis?" Argo winked, nodding to the armor clad maiden beside me.

"No," Rika joked, "I know nobody by that name!"

Argo sighed, shaking her head.

"Lower your face mask," she asked, "I know I'm good looking, but please...contain yourself."

Well sheesh, talk about prideful! Could barely escape saying that myself! Rika laughed, lowering her [Falling Buffe] to her neck.

"So whatcha lookin for?" Argo glanced to us, "I've got lot's o' stuff. Dungeons? Mobs? Quests?"

"Info on a player," I answered sternly, "willing to pay a good amount."

"Um," Argo blinked, "it's not because of Beta Hating, right?"

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh it's just...a lot of folks ask me for the names of beta testers." Argo sighed, "made a promise to the Black Swordsman I wouldn't sell those names."

"Say," she pointed, "aren't you..."

I shivered, looking straight at her.

"The Cursed One?"

"Errr," I grimaced, "...yea?"

"Interesting," Argo rubbed her chin, "would you be willing to answer some questions? I'll pay you."

Hey, long as she didn't make me out to be the second coming of Satan, I guess I was alright. I agreed to Argo's offer. Thankfully her questions consisted of minor things. Stuff like my in game name, weapon of choice, nothing intrusive.

Passed a healthy sum of twenty grand, my eyes nearly popped! Seriously, all that for my name? Who the freak wanted to know that so bad? I chose Garr out of simplicity!

"Thank you," Argo chirped, lowering the cowl over her face slightly.

Okay, what gives? Why are there so many attractive women in this place? I'd rarely run into this many back in college! Some absurd construct I had no grasp of was causing this.

"So what's the name?" the broker smiled, "for the right price, I can give ya almost anyone."

"Taller guy," Rika interjected, "long black hair, blue tattoo on his face. Spanish accent?"

I glanced over to my partner. Those details seemed oddly specific.

"Goes by the name of PoH," she continued, "got anything?"

Argo looked up to the leaves, sucking in her cheeks lightly as she pondered to herself. Watching her open a handbook, it gave me flashbacks to the most boring human alive. Flipping through pages, the blonde kept looking.

"Sadly," she sighed, "that's one player I don't have much info on. I can't really help you yet."

"Darn," Rika paced, "we'll probably have to patrol the forest then."

"I'm sorry Lis-chan," Argo splayed hands, "I'll try and gather something. It'll cost you a little something."

"How much," I asked, shuffling my boots slightly.

"I'd say about...fifteen k?"

"Fifteen thousand?" I repeated.

"That's a'lot!" Lis decried, "can't you give a discount?"

"Player info is sensitive," Argo reasoned, "it's not like game info. That stuff's consistent, people aren't."

"Argo," I tried, "this man wishes to do great harm to all of us. Anything you get us will help us protect others."

"Hmm," Argo looked at me, her green eyes reading me like a book.

"In that case," the cat woman nodded, "would you settle for ten?"

"Done," I passed her half the earnings I made off the questionnaire.

Just as I paid my dues, I received a message. Opening the icon, it was from Irsol.

"I understand that things have gotten quite challenging. Believe me, this affects Graye Sight too. I have a lead on your target. I've checked the name and have his current location. Message back when you're ready to receive."

I nudged Rika, showing her the news. She smiled, nodding in approval. I quickly arranged a reply, requesting the information.

"Cool," Argo bowed, "I'll see what can be gathered. I gotta keep the Clearers informed, so it may be a bit before I get something."

"That's fine," I nodded as I wrote a reply.

I heard a soft purr as I focused.

"So what's going on between you two? Seem awfully cozy."

"Yup," Lis giggled, "no secret there.

Argo whispered something, but I couldn't hear it. Irsol quickly replied to my request, looking damn willing to help for once.

"Your target's currently occupied with the [Elf War] campaign quest. Judging by what we know of the quest, it loads event maps. I've played a few MMO's in my time...and such would allow him to hide."

"Where do I start?" I wrote back, "give us a lead-in, we'll take care of the rest."

Minutes later.

"You'll need to find a pair of Elves. One serves the Dark Elven Kingdom, the other serves the Forest Monarchy. One carries a key. Get it and return it the fort of either side. The Darks live in the southern edge, Forest in the north."

I again showed Rika, noticing as I turned that Argo had vanished. She really was like a cat, there and go before you know it. I couldn't even hear her footsteps, better not get a fresh shanking.

"Looks like we're questing then," Rika smiled.

"Shouldn't be too hard," I grinned, "With both Irsol and Argo helping? We'll find him."

"Say," I glanced to her, "you seemed awfully descriptive back there."

"I've met him once," Rika grimaced, "was the same guy who gave me trouble over a knife sale."

"Good to know," I nodded, "surprised enough that Irsol even wants to help."

"Same," Rika frowned, "still upset with the way he treated you."

"Is what it is," I patted her shoulder, "alright, we've got our lead. Ready? We're going in fast."

"I was born ready," Lis grinned.

A gate of iron awaited us on the edge of town, each side looking as thick as a truck. Tapping my hand against it, I heard a dull thunk. Oh man, that gate frame was completely solid! This wasn't hollow at all!

Before us laid a new path. Made up of trees and moss, the dirt road led down a forest shrouded in darkness. Grey puffs of fog masked the land, drifting along the forest floor.

Demons awaited us, I knew it. PoH was going to find us, or we'd find him. Lisbeth had my back, no question.

The worst part about PoH though...wasn't even his power. It was the fact I sort of agreed with him! Hearing PoH's words repeating in my head, it made me feel off. Did I do the wrong thing by interfering?

Back home, elitism was a common urban trait. Looking down upon those of rural status was almost a right of passage for them. Rural folks would be considered nothing more than inbreeds, ignorant wastes. I abhorred their arrogance, it wasn't like we knew much ourselves.

Either way, there was no going back. It hurt, knowing that I may have started the very storm Nishida decried. That might be, but there's no way we're going to let it continue. I was responsible for this nightmare, I'm going to clean it up. No matter how afraid I might feel, it must be done.

Taking my hand, Rika and I begun our march.

Out of a cave and from over the land, he's come to bring slaughter to all mankind

Monsters of darkness they miser their fortunes,

They rip out your soul and leave you to die,

Banish the culture, his occupation means an end to one's world.

Who will rise and conquer, who will rise supreme

With the war engaged,

Can this be a new adventure

Bring an end to all the killing

Centuries of peace have ended

Can the loss of lives be ended?

To be Continued...

Next Book: Souls of Fire

 **A/N: Well guys, it's the end of the road for Sun Dancer. I admit, this book alone has been a long project, one that I've had to change quite a bit since conception.**

 **For this review, I wanna hear from as many people as possible. How does the story itself rate to you out of 10? I wanna make something truly amazing someday and your support will help guide me all the way :D**

 **As for the continuation of the series, it may be a bit before the next book's first chapter is released, as quality control's a thing. Will probably post a status update here if it's delayed.**

 **Guys? Really, thanks so much for the ample support for this project. It is my hope that I'll continue to deliver on fun, quality, and mentally engaging stories in the future. :D**

 **The battle has only just begun!**


	47. Author's Note

**Hey everyone :D so just a heads up, the next book's intro chapter is out! Check out Demon Slayer: Souls of Fire for the events ahead!**

 **If you have any questions regarding the series, characters, anything, lemmie know, I'll get to you as soon as possible!**


End file.
